Una Cita casi a ciegas
by Aliena Cullen
Summary: Lemmonada Expres. Bella Swan nunca pensó que por acceder a regañadientes a los ruegos de su amiga, pasaría un día tan maravillosamente increíble junto a un hombre estupendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemmonada_Expres**

**Nombre del fic: Una cita casi a ciegas**

**Autor: Aliena Cullen**

**Link al perfil del Contest:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3388367 /

**Pareja elegida: Edward y Bella**

**Numero de palabras: 7.282, sin contar la leyenda del principio.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer, yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear este OS.**

**Nota de autor: Hola chicas ¿Cómo estáis? Pues ya me estoy presentando de nuevo a un concurso, esta vez se trata del Lemmonada Expres Contest. Si una vez leído este OS pensáis que me lo merezco podréis darme vuestro voto a partir del 31 de enero. El link para acceder al perfil del Contest está puesto un poco más arriba. Entrad en él y aprovechad para leer el resto de los OS, son todos muy buenos.**

**Por otro lado quiero advertir que hay escenas de sexo implícitas dentro de la historia, así que por mi salud mental abstenerse de leer las menores de 18 años por favor.**

**Summary: Lemmonada_Expres. Bella Swan nunca pensó que por acceder a regañadientes a los ruegos de su amiga, pasaría un día tan maravillosamente increíble junto a un hombre insaciable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una cita casi a ciegas<strong>

**Bella Pov**.

—Vamos Bella por favor —imploraba Alice al otro lado del teléfono y mentalmente me la imaginé poniendo su habitual cara de gato de Shreck ¿por qué diablos habría insistido en que viniera con mi sobrina y conmigo a ver esa película en una de sus visitas a España?—, si solo será una mañana –seguía implorando al teléfono —hazme este favor —volvía a implorarme –verás como mi hermano te gusta, es guapo, sexy, soltero, sin compromiso, ideal para…

—Alice –la corte sin dejarla terminar –esa manía vuestra de querer emparejarme con todo lo que lleve pantalones me está empezando a resultar molesta. Ya estoy harta de tanta cita a ciegas que siempre terminan en desastre.

—Esto en realidad no es una cita totalmente a ciegas, aunque no le conozcas en persona, técnicamente ya sabes quién es, te hablé tanto de él que… y a él también le hablé de ti... Bella, por favor…

—Uff –resoplé— está bien Alice, ¿a qué hora le has dicho?

Mi amiga siempre era así, siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, siempre lograba convencerme. Suspiré pesadamente y me deje caer rendida en la cama, mañana sería un día muy, pero que muy largo.

_-Otro lunes mas, vaya rollo-_, pensé para mí mientras de un manotazo apagaba el molesto aparatito que se empeñaba en despertarme. Y encima, después de dejar en el colegio a mi sobrina, tenía que ir al centro de la ciudad para encontrarme con el hermano de Alice que quería sacar fotos de los edificios más emblemáticos. Puesto que no tenía más remedio que ir, aprovecharía para hacer yo también mis propias fotos para el libro que estaba escribiendo. ¿Por qué Alice siempre me metía en estos líos?, ¿y por qué siempre terminaba diciéndola que sí? Y para colmo de males no me había dicho como reconocerle, ni me había dado una mísera pista, solo se había limitado a decir:_ créeme Bella, en cuanto lo veas lo reconocerás y estoy segura que él a ti también._ Vamos ni que fuéramos del FBI. Pero en fin, todo sea por la amistad, me dije a mi misma.

Había conocido a Alice en la universidad, las dos habíamos venido a estudiar a España. Yo había obtenido una beca y elegí este país porque mi hermano, que ya estaba trabajando y viviendo aquí, insistió para que lo hiciera. Nos hicimos amigas enseguida. Resultaba fácil estar con ella, era una amiga fiel que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitabas, en los momentos buenos, no tan buenos y en los mas duros, con ella se estaba a gusto, era una persona en quien se podía confiar, a pesar de su hiperactividad, su manía de interferir en la vida de los demás, su afán por las compras y su obsesión por encontrarme un novio. Cuando terminamos la carrera nunca perdimos el contacto a pesar de que yo me quedé en España, junto a mi hermano y cuñada, y ella volvió a Chicago. A pesar de esto, las visitas entre nosotras se volvieron cada vez más habituales, aunque era mi amiga la que normalmente venia aquí y así aprovechaba para ver a Rose con la que también tenía una buena amistad. Por eso nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a nadie de su familia excepto a su novio Jasper, el cual había venido con ella en su última visita.

Llegué hasta mi casa, dejé las bolsas con lo poco que había comprado y me fui a coger el autobús. Había quedado con ese tal Edward dentro de una hora en la Puerta de Alcalá. Cuando llegué a la parada estaba hasta arriba de gente, señal de que el autobús tardaba en venir. ¡Genial!, ahora iría hasta la bandera, me tocaría ir de pie y con el equilibrio que yo tenía… Efectivamente, cuando llegó iba demasiado lleno, subí como pude, piqué el ticket y también como pude me acomodé donde había un hueco. De repente el autobús frenó y fui lanzada involuntariamente contra… ejem, vamos contra las pudientes partes de alguien a las que di un porrazo sin querer dicho sea de paso, y para colmó me agarré fuertemente a ellas como si fueran mi tabla de salvación para no acabar estrellada contra el suelo del autobús... Una extraña corriente eléctrica me cruzó el cuerpo de arriba abajo cuando toque semejante zona al tiempo que noté una ligera humedad en mis bragas ¿tan necesitada estaba de sexo por Dios?

—Perdone —le dije toda ruborizada.

— No hay de que —contestó con una expresión divertida y misteriosa a la vez que se frotaba disimuladamente su parte dañada. ¿Qué diversión podría haber en haber golpeado y apretado impunemente esa parte de su anatomía?

El autobús arrancó de nuevo y ¡hala! otra vez contra el mismo pobre hombre que me recibió entre sus brazos y evito que mi cara chocara contra la barra del autobús atrayéndome hacia su pecho, ¡por dios como olía el condenado! Mis bragas estaban mas húmedas a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Disculpe otra vez, es que los autobuses y yo, cuando hay que ir de pie pues…le mire en ese momento a la cara y ¡madrecita del amor hermoso!, ¡qué guapo!, con unos ojazos verdes que parecían hipnotizarte con solo mirarlos y que mentón y que hombros y que… Por dios Bella que ya no tienes quince años, decía mi responsable mente, pero mi hormonal cuerpo se puso en alerta roja ante semejante sensación, mis bragas seguían humedeciéndose.

De repente me pilló mirándole y su sonrisa, ¡joder que sonrisa!, se hizo mas ancha y claro como yo no estaba a lo que estaba y por no estar, ni siquiera estaba sujeta , el autobús pegó otro frenazo que me lanzó de nuevo directa contra él. Me volvió a tomar en sus brazos, ¡joder que brazos!, ¿haría algún tipo de ejercicio? Mis bragas a estas alturas estaban en urgente peligro de inundación. De repente, alguien se levantó de un asiento y yo ni corta ni perezosa me lancé en picado hacía él arrasándolo todo a mi paso y ¡hurra! lo conseguí, y con ello conseguiría también dejar de hacer el ridículo, digo yo.

Estratégicamente sentada me dedique a mirarle. Por dios santo sí que era guapo ese hombre, su cabello no parecía haber visto un peine en la vida, sin embargo era como un toque personal, le quedaba de muerte al tío. Sus anchos y musculosos hombros, su pecho, su… Bella, que ya miras hacia donde no debes. Y al intentar desviar la vista de "donde no debía", me fije que llevaba una cámara de fotos y de las buenas, colgada al hombro y por su aspecto no parecía español, lógico aquí en España no los hacen tan bien, por lo menos yo no los encuentro, aunque cuando me contestó lo hizo en un perfecto español, pero no me fijé si tenía acento porque claro yo estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Un momento, ¿cámara de fotos?, ¿parece extranjero?, ¿no será este el famoso hermano de Alice? , no lo creo pensé sin dejar de mirarle. Y así mirando y no mirando, llegue a la Plaza de la Independencia, mi destino. Me bajé en la parada y cuando ya estaba con el pie en tierra, miré dentro del autobús a echar un último vistazo a ese adonis, y de repente algo me golpeó en la frente y la sien haciéndome mucho, mucho daño, ¿quién diablos habría puesto ahí la dichosa farola caray?, ¿por qué los responsables del mobiliario urbano se empeñaban en poner las farolas donde más estorbaban? Claro que si yo no fuera una cotilla.

—¿Se ha hecho daño señorita? —pregunto una voz aterciopelada y con un ligero acento que no supe descifrar de donde era

—Bueno pues…no, muchas gracias y cuando me volví ¡horror!, era él, el hombre por el que había babeado durante todo el trayecto, y con el que me había estado tropezando en cada frenazo del autobús llegándole incluso a tocar en… bueno pues ahí, el hombre por culpa del cual me saldría un buen chichón por querer mirarlo por última vez antes de que el autobús se perdiese de vista, él culpable de la inundación de mis bragas, ese hombre estaba ahí a mi lado, por Dios.

—No, no es nada —le contesté como pude y sin hacerle mucho más caso me dedique a buscar un punto estratégico para poder sacarle una foto a La Puerta de Alcalá, mientras esperaba al misterioso hermano de Alice. Cuando lo encontré me eché hacia atrás para conseguir un mejor enfoque y de repente mi pie se topó con algo blandito, genial seguro que había pisado una porquería de perro, pero al mirar hacia abajo se trataba de un pie.

—Upss, perdone, no le había visto

—No pasa nada, dijo una voz que ya estaba empezando a ser conocida para mí.

—¿Usted otra vez?—, exclamé ya sin poder contenerme, parece que se ha empeñado en ponerse en medio de mi camino

—O usted en medio del mío señorita —contestó con sorna.

—Yo no estoy en medio de nada le dije enfurecida simplemente estoy sacando unas fotos mientras espero a alguien con quien he quedado.

—Qué casualidad yo también he quedado con una persona amiga de mi hermana, ¿no será usted por casualidad?

¡Anda!, a ver si al final va a resultar que va a ser este hombre….

—¿tú no serás por casualidad el hermano de Alice?, ¿verdad?— le pregunté un tanto sofocada por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

—El mismo y ¿tu entonces eres Bella?

—Pues más bien sí —dije con la cara como una ensalada de tomate y pimiento rojo.

—Pues ya que por lo visto tu eres con la persona que yo he quedado y tú la que has quedado conmigo, porque no seguimos haciendo esas fotos juntos, y después me llevas a conocer la ciudad tal y como teníamos previsto.

Hacer… juntos… ¿que se supone que teníamos que hacer juntos? Las fotos Bella las fotos y llevarle a conocer la ciudad, no te vayas por las ramas.

—Va…vale, como habíamos quedado —conteste un poco atorada—, son para un libro que estoy escribiendo –le expliqué enseñándole mi cámara.

—Estupendo, Llámame de tu ¿ok?, me llamo Cullen, Edward Cullen –en ese instante y no sé porqué, una imagen mental de Edward con la misma pose del Agente 007 con pistolas incluidas me vino a la cabeza —estoy haciendo un reportaje grafico visitando varias ciudades españolas para hacerme una idea de sus costumbres, arquitectura, de cómo es la gente etc., antes de venir aquí estuve con Alice y ella fue la que sugirió que podía quedar contigo para que me enseñaras un poco la ciudad, me hablaras de sus costumbres ya sabes, vamos si no tienes inconveniente.

—Inconveniente, ¿yo? ¡NO!— dije con una voz demasiado estridente y alta—. Ya le dije a Alice que lo haría encantada –que mentirosa eres Bella, pero que mentirosa me recriminaba mi conciencia—. Bien, bien, pues verás eso que quieres fotografiar es la Puerta de Alcalá, es una de las Puertas que cercaban la ciudad en los tiempos antiguos y uno de los escenarios del levantamiento que tuvo lugar en Madrid en 1808. Si quieres, bajamos por esta calle —le dije—, y llegamos a la Plaza de la Cibeles.

—¿La Cibeles?, ok, he oído hablar de ella. Y dime—, me preguntó, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida?, ¿estás casada?

—No, no estoy casada –le dije en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas, ¿qué diablos me estaba pasando? — y soy periodista. Aunque ahora no estoy ejerciendo, me he tomado un año sabático para escribir mi libro.

—¿Periodista?, qué casualidad igualito que yo. ¿De qué va el libro?

—Es una hermosa historia de amor que surge entre un francés y una madrileña en medio de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Madrid en mayo de 1808.

—Parece muy interesante, pero tú no eres madrileña ¿verdad?

—No, soy de un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington llamado Forks, pero vine a estudiar a España con una beca, ya que mi hermano y mi cuñada estaban viviendo aquí. Mi hermano trabaja como asesor legal en la Embajada de Estados Unidos en Madrid y mi cuñada como secretaria, ambos se conocieron allí. Al terminar mis estudios conseguí un trabajo y me quede con ellos. Fue en la universidad donde conocí a Alice y nos hicimos muy amigas desde el primer día. Lo cierto es que esa pequeña bruja se hace de querer ¿y tú, estás casado, tienes novia? —pregunté muy interesada en la respuesta. Diablos Bella y a ti qué coño te interesa si tiene novia o no.

—No, ni tengo novia ni estoy casado, aunque, como tu muy bien sabes, tengo una hermanita hiperactiva, amante de las compras, demasiado acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que se propone, que tiene la habilidad de meterse en todos los asuntos ajenos, y una madre por un estilo, las dos son tal para cual. A ambas les encantaría que lo estuviera, pero yo estoy bien así, digamos que aun no encontré a la mujer de mi vida y quiero esperar por ella para dar ese paso tan importante –me dijo con una voz y expresión un tanto misteriosa. Tan misteriosa que me dio la impresión de que me ocultaba algo

Y con esta conversación llegamos a la Cibeles en donde tomó varias fotos mientras yo le explicaba un poco de la historia y mitología de esa fuente. He de reconocer que además de guapo era bueno, como tomaba las fotos por Dios, como se agachaba, como se movía, y ese culo como… ¡Bella por Dios! —me regañé mentalmente. Y para distraerme me dispuse a tomar mis propias fotos.

—Si pones la cámara así, te saldrán mejor las fotos –dijo colocándose detrás de mí y pasando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo. Empezó a explicarme como se sacaba mejor una foto con mi cámara, pero claro yo no me estaba enterando de nada, solo pensaba en lo que tenia detrás de mí, bastante grande y duro por cierto, rozando mi trasero ¿era yo la culpable de esa palpable dureza de su entrepierna? Menos mal que en la Puerta del Sol había una estupendo Gran Almacen con una estupenda planta de lencería, porque a este pasó lo iba a necesitar y de modo urgente…, mis bragas ya no podían absorber tanto líquido las pobres y eso que llevaba un salva slip pero ni por esas.

—¿Te has enterado? —me preguntó

—¿Qué?, sí, sí creo que lo he pillado—.Lo que he pillado es un buen problema en tu entrepierna.

—Bueno pues ya lo veremos en la próxima foto –dijo divertido y a mí me pareció que era totalmente consciente del estado de excitación que estaba provocando en mí y, a juzgar por lo que había notado en su zona baja minutos antes, él estaba igual.

Cuando ya se cansó de tomar fotos a la diosa Cibeles, nos encaminamos por la calle de Alcalá hasta llegar a la Puerta del Sol.

—Que es esa placa, me preguntó.

—Es un homenaje a todos los que intervinieron de una manera activa para ayudar a las víctimas del 11 M —le dije y mientras él sacaba foto tras foto, yo seguía babeando como una adolescente hormonal y mirándole el fabuloso trasero que cada vez que se agachaba se volvía mas fabuloso aún, con una expresión tan lujuriosa que ni yo misma me reconocía. Si Alice y Rose me vieran este momento... menuda juerga se iban a pasar a mi costa

—Mira ese placa del suelo –le dije intentado desviar mis pensamientos hacia algo más productivo — señala que estamos en el Km 0 y eso de ahí es la nueva cúpula que han construido y que da acceso al metro y al tren; esa es la famosa estatua del Oso y el madroño y si vamos hacia abajo verás la estatua de la Mari Blanca pero, ¿qué prefieres primero, la Plaza Mayor o el Palacio de Oriente?

—Guíame tu —me dijo y ¡por Dios como me lo dijo! Unas irrefrenables ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y besar esos labios tan rojos y carnosos se apoderaron de mí con frenesí. Contrólate Bella por favor…

—Pues vamos por allí, le sacas una foto a la estatua y después te llevo por la Calle del Arenal hasta el Palacio de Oriente. Luego podemos subir por la Calle Mayor, te enseño la Plaza de la Villa y la Plaza Mayor —le dije como buenamente pude, la verdad es que no sé ni cómo me salió alguna palabra porque esos ojazos verdes me distraían, caray como me distraían. A este paso, fotos yo no sacaría pero me iba a tener que comprar una cámara nueva porque esta iba a morir de lo mojada que debía estar con mis babas.

Y así entre unas "distracciones" y otras pasamos el resto de la mañana juntos, yo le iba enseñando los diferentes sitios y contándole lo poco que sabía. Nos sentamos a comer, una paella por supuesto, en una de las muchas terrazas que había en la plaza mayor. Después de comer, le seguí enseñando un poco más la ciudad, hasta que fue la hora de regresar a casa…

—Lo siento, pero tengo que regresar, ha sido un placer conocerte –le dije no sin mucho convencimiento ya que esta tensión sexual que había entre nosotros estaba empezando a pasarme factura. Mucho me temía que al llegar a casa mi vibrador y yo íbamos a tener más que palabras.

—El placer ha sido mío, me lo he pasado muy bien, me gustaría volver a verte —me dijo con un tono que se me antojo algo triste y decepcionado. Me dio la mano depositando en ella una tarjeta—. Llámame por favor, ten cuidado cuando subas al autobús no te vayas…bueno esto a tropezar y ya sabes…

—Sí, los autobuses no son lo mío —le dije volviéndome de repente y ¡toma!, el pie que se me fue a un agujero y yo ni corta ni perezosa contra el santísimo suelo, caray que duro estaba, pero no, un momento, no había llegado al suelo, entonces ¿qué era eso tan duro?, madre mía ¿quién diablos pone bancos de frio mármol donde no debe? Me levanté tan rápido que volví a perder el equilibrio y volví a caer de nuevo esta vez sobre algo un poco mas blando. Cuando me di cuenta estaba prácticamente encima de Edward, su cuerpo debajo de mi me invitaba al pecado, al más puro, ardiente y pasional pecado, mientras él me miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y esa especial parte de su anatomía empezaba a crecer de nuevo. Tenía una sonrisa torcida igualita, igualita que la de mi amiga Alice, aunque la suya se me antojaba seductora y llena de deseo y me hacia convulsionarme de la ansiedad, ¡por Dios pobres bragas! Cuando pude ser consciente de la posición tan indecorosa en la que me encontraba, me levanté tan rápido que parecía un vampiro.

—Perdona de nuevo —le dije ya con la bandera española al completo estampada en mi cara.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido nada.

—Bueno pues, ahí viene mi autobús.

—No me digas adiós del todo, llámame voy a estar unos cuantos días más.

—Vale —le dije volviéndome mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba subir al autobús, mala idea, malísima idea, pues calculé mal la altura y no entré al autobús de la manera tradicional, como normalmente se hace, no que va, primero entro mi boca, luego mis queridos senos, luego mi hermosa tripa y finalmente los pies a saber además en qué posición deshonrosa. Edward corrió hasta mí para ayudarme riéndose abiertamente. Cuando me puse de pie, el bajó del autobús, y yo piqué el ticket, el autobús arrancó y yo miré por el espejo para verlo por última vez ¿dónde se había metido?, de repente una mano tocó mi hombro

—Voy en tu misma dirección, estoy alojado en el hotel que hay dos paradas antes de la parada donde tu subiste. Lo cierto era que no me apetecía quedarme yo solo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo así que tu ejem…llamémosle…caída, me ha dado una escusa. He decidido acompañarte, por si los accidentes… pero…mejor…vamos a sentarnos —me dijo guiándome a un asiento libre mientras cogía mi cintura para evitar nuevos percances. ¡Dios bendito, mis bragas!—. Esto verás…yo…lo cierto es que no me atrevía antes a pedírtelo pero… no me apetece dejarte todavía, ¿por qué no vienes a mi hotel? subimos a la habitación, tomaríamos algo y esto…en fin…ya sabes. No me vas a negar la tensión sexual que ha habido entre nosotros durante todo el día –me dijo de una manera tan sugerente, seductora y sensual que ¿cómo diablos iba a poder negarme si mi cuerpo estaba clamado a gritos por él, por la satisfacción de un deseo tan fuerte como incontrolable?

—Sí, sí que lo sé, y no, no lo niego –le contesté sintiendo como mis bragas que a estas alturas ya estaba completamente inservibles se empapaban de nuevo—. Esto…yo…no suelo actuar de este modo, pero… sí, me gustaría aceptar tu proposición –le dije mientras le mandaba un mensaje a mi cuñada para que alguien recogiera a mi sobrina en el colegio.

—Bella, ¿eres consciente de lo que te estoy pidiendo?

—Sí, si lo soy, soy muy consciente –le dije temblando de anticipación.

Lo que quedaba del camino hasta su hotel lo hicimos en total, absoluto y completo silencio. La verdad es que sobraban las palabras entre los dos, nuestros gestos y nuestras miraban hablaban por sí solas. Sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi bolso y viajaron hacia mis muslos con mucho disimulo y empezaron a acariciar mi sexo por encima de mi ropa. El puso su cámara de fotos encima de su intimidad para que yo pudiera tocarle, cosa que no dude en hacer, chocando con su dura y enorme erección y apretándola suavemente lo que me hizo ganarme un gemido ahogado de su parte. Llegamos al hotel, entramos a la recepción, Edward pidió las llaves de su habitación y con mucha más prisa de la habitual nos dirigimos a uno de los ascensores. No se había terminado de cerrar la puerta aún, cuando sentí que me encerraba entre la pared del ascensor y su cuerpo. Su potente erección presionaba contra mi estómago al tiempo que atacaba mi boca en un beso furioso, apasionado, hambriento, caliente, presuroso, lujurioso, necesitado y voraz. Su boca me pidió permiso para entrar y yo se lo di en el acto. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una pelea, una batalla que ninguno de los dos quería ganar, saboreándonos, degustándonos, no quedo ni un solo recoveco de nuestros bocas sin explorar. Mientras, sus manos vagaban sin control por mis muslos subiendo por mi cintura y llegando a mis pechos, los cuales apretó con demasiado fuerza lo que me hizo lanzar un grito de pura excitación. Mis manos bajaron a su entrepierna y acaricié su erección por encima de sus vaqueros.

—Llevo deseando hacer esto desde el primer momento que tu cuerpo chocó contra el mío y tocaste mi pene –me dijo mientras iba dejando un reguero de besos húmedos por mi cuello y hombro –no sé qué demonios has hecho conmigo, nunca había sentido algo así ni me había excitado tanto con solo un roce.

—A…a mi me ha sucedido lo mismo –le contesté entre jadeos.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y sin más preámbulos me cogió entre sus brazos, cargándome como si fuera una novia. Con bastante dificultad abrió la puerta para después cerrarla con una patada y me llevó a su habitación donde me depositó sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, cosa que me excito todavía más. Se tiró, más que se tumbó, sobre mí y empezó a devorar de nuevo mi boca mientras mis manos primero se enredaron entre sus cabellos, los cuales llevaba todo el día deseando acariciar, y después comenzaron a explorar su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo. Cuando llegue al principio del jersey que llevaba lo alcé y se lo quité de un tirón y ¡madre mía, que vista más increíble! Todo en él era perfecto. De repente noté que el también me había despojado de mi blusa y de mi falda y estaba debajo de él en ropa interior, su masculino y musculoso torso se fundía con mi pecho también desnudo ¿dónde diablos habría ido a parar el sujetador? Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ya que de repente sentí como su boca comenzaba a lamer uno de mis pezones, a mordisquearlo, a saborearlo, a degustarlo, mientras que con su otra mano bajaba por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis bragas, las cuales arrancó de un tirón para acceder a mi centro de placer. Comenzó a jugar con él, masajeándolo, acariciándolo suavemente, y de repente me sentí satisfactoriamente invadida por dos dedos que comenzaron a hacer delicias en mi interior. A estas alturas de la historia mis jadeos, gritos, y gemidos se confundían con los suyos formando una perfecta composición lujuriosa. Mis manos comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura. Sin más preámbulo desabroché sus pantalones y se los bajé junto con sus bóxers. Me encontré con la erección más grande y masculina que jamás había visto, ¡oh mi Dios! pensé al imaginarme eso metido dentro de mí. Y en ese momento un fuerte orgasmo me alcanzó y me dejé llevar por él. Cuando recuperé la respiración empecé a masajear su pene, lentamente, torturándole, ahora hacia arriba, ahora hacia abajo, deteniéndome en su glande, haciendo pequeños círculos y dándole suaves apretones, necesitaba que sintiera el mismo placer que me estaba dando a mí.

—Bella, por Dios, como sigas así no voy a durar mucho –me dijo mientras se frotaba contra mi mano al tiempo que sus poderosos dedos, que no habían salido de mi interior, volvían a hacer estragos dentro de mí y su boca seguía entretenida con mis pezones.

— No hay problema –le dije jadeando– tenemos el resto del día. Y esas palabras mías debieron excitarlo en demasía ya que sacó sus dedos de mí, se separó lo justo y suficiente para quitarse del todo los pantalones y el bóxer, se dirigió hacia una maleta que tenia medio abierta y sacó un paquete de condones y con uno de ellos en la mano se volvió a posicionar sobre mí. Empezó a besarme de nuevo con hambre, bajó por todo mi cuerpo dejando un reguero de besos húmedos, hasta llegar a la punta de mis pies y empezó a subir de nuevo dejando suaves besos y mordiscos. Llegó a mis mulos y su boca siguió su camino hacia mi centro donde empezó a lamer y mordisquear mi clítoris, mientras sus dedos seguían su juego en mi interior. Yo arqueaba mi espalda y gemía de placer sintiendo de nuevo como mis paredes comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo. Cuando se percató de esto, sacó sus dedos de mí para dirigirlos hacia mis senos tirando suavemente de mis pezones. Su boca también dejó mi clítoris para seguir subiendo por mi cuerpo mientras iba besando y lamiendo todas y cada una de las partes que encontraba a su paso. Sus manos dejaron de jugar con mis pechos para intentar abrir el paquete que contenía el condón y ponérselo al tiempo que atrapaba de nuevo mis labios en un beso brutal. En un rápido movimiento nos giré quedando yo encima de su cuerpo. Me senté sobre él de manera que su erección tocaba mi centro y ambos reaccionamos ante ese contacto con un grito enloquecedor. Empecé a frotarme contra él mientras le besaba en todas las partes que podía de su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo, cuando llegué a su erección, la tomé con mis manos y me la metí en la boca, chupando con cuidado, lamiendo, mientras intentaba abrir el paquete que previamente le había arrebatado de las manos. Sus manos se cerraban en puños sujetando las sabanas, su espalda se arqueaba, mientras sus jadeos y los míos se escuchaban en toda la habitación. Cuando logré sacar el condón, se lo coloqué, muy despacio, acariciando paso a paso cada centímetro de piel. Cuando ya estuvo puesto me incorporé, me senté a horcajadas sobré su pene y de un solo envite me lo introduje dentro de mí. El gemido, más bien el grito de placer, fue instantáneo. Empecé a cabalgarle como si la vida me fuera en ello, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar y esta fuera la última vez que tenía sexo con un hombre. Mis movimientos cada vez era más rápidos y fuertes, nunca me había gustado el sexo duro, pero es que este hombre era pura dinamita que explosionaba mi cuerpo de una manera arrolladora. En un giro inesperado noté que salía de mí al tiempo que me encontré con mi cara pegada a la almohada, me incorporó un poco pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Una de sus manos me masajeaba un seno, su boca me lamia, succionaba y mordisqueaba mi espalda, a la vez que con la otra mano me acariciaba el clítoris de una manera que me hacia gritar de puro placer. Su boca descendía por mi espalda con húmedos besos y cuando llegó a mi culo empezó a dejarme suaves mordiscos en él, besándolo de manera enloquecedora al tiempo que abría los labios de mi centro penetrando de nuevo en mí de un solo empellón.

—¿Te gusta? –me preguntó al oído mientras me lo mordía con una voz ronca de la excitación— ¿lo quieres así o te gusta más duro?, dímelo preciosa, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

—Más…más duro por favor –le contesté mientras me movía hacia él haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran en un ángulo delicioso. Él empezó a embestirme aun más deprisa, mas fuerte, más duro y yo seguía su ritmo de una manera prácticamente animal, hasta que de repente mis paredes se contrajeron atrapando su pene y mi cuerpo se sacudía en un orgasmo bestial, el mejor que había tenido en toda mi vida. Le sentí tensarse mientras se quedaba quieto descargando toda su lujuria en mí.

Una vez que hubimos recuperado muestras respiraciones, por lo menos él la suya, salió de mi, se quito el condón usado, lo tiró a la basura, cogió la caja se la puso en la boca y me levantó, me obligo a que rodeará su cintura con mis piernas lo que provocó que nuestros sexos volvieran a rozarse despertando de nuevo a la vida. Por el camino hacia el baño, fui notando como su erección volvía a crecer pero que espécimen de hombre ¡por Dios! Me depositó dentro de la ducha, dejó la caja de condones en el mismo lugar donde descansaba la esponja, abrió el grifo y un placentero chorro de agua caliente empezó a caer por mi cuerpo. Edward cogió la alcachofa de la ducha me puso con la espalda pegada a su pecho y dirigió el agua directamente a mi clítoris. La sensación era tan placentera, tan insoportablemente torturante que empecé a retorcerme de placer y un nuevo orgasmo me inundó de repente, sin verlo venir. Edward me besaba por el cuello, mordisqueándolo a su paso, me masajeaba el pecho de una manera magistral. Me volvió de forma que quedé frente a él y me obligo de nuevo a rodear su cadera con mis piernas de manera que nuestros sexos se rozaban otra vez en un baile torturante, empezó a lamer mis pechos, a mordisquearlos, a succionarlos, devorándolos con ansias, mientras yo intentaba besarle y tocarle en todas partes que podía que a estas alturas no eran muchas pues mi cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado a él aprisionado entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Me pasó la caja de condones para que le volviera a poner uno, apartándose lo justo para facilitarme el trabajo. Muy despacio, muy lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo, torturándole, acariciando de paso su muy dura erección, se lo puse y sin más preámbulo me penetró de nuevo. Sus movimientos era rápidos, duros, constantes, mi cuerpo subía y bajaba respondiendo a ese vaivén como si estuviera hecho para encajar en él. Nuestros gemidos eran acallados con besos, nuestros labios se unían y se separaban en un baile frenético hasta que note mis paredes cerrarse en torno a su pene y un nuevo orgasmo más potente y poderoso que el anterior nos azotó dejándonos totalmente inertes. Nuestros cuerpos que se habían quedado desmadejados y sin fuerzas, fueron cayendo en cámara lenta en el suelo de la bañera. Cuando nos recuperamos de ese sensacional orgasmo nos levantamos, Edward tomó la esponja y empezó a lavarme y yo hice lo mismo con él. Cuando ya consideramos que estábamos los suficientemente limpios salimos de la ducha de nuevo con dirección a la cama, donde estuvimos remoloneando un buen rato.

Edward pidió una botella de champan que malgastó derramándola por mi cuerpo y chupando y lamiendo allá donde caía el espumoso liquido, cuando el susodicho brebaje se poso en mi centro de placer, él empezó a lamerlo con su lengua, bebiendo de mi el champan mezclado con mis flujos, su lengua me acariciaba haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de mi clítoris. Derramó lo que quedaba de la botella justo en mi abertura, introdujo su lengua y bebió y bebió hasta saciarse, yo sin poder soportarlo mucho tiempo más, respondí con ansias y de nuevo la pasión nos consumió…

—No tengo más remedio que irme –le dije sin ganas de moverme –tengo un hermano, una cuñada que…

—No me apetece dejarte ir Bella… esto ha sido… nunca me he sentido así, nunca he sentido tantas cosas juntas.

—Pero tengo un hermano y una cuñada y una sobrina que me están esperando en casa preguntándose donde me he metido y para mí sería un poco complicado explicar…esto…

—¿Vives con ellos?

—Bueno ellos me hacen un favor a mí y yo se lo hago a ellos. Al trabajar en casa en mi libro, tengo mucho tiempo, el cual invierto en cuidar de mi sobrina cuando no está en el colegio, mientras Rose trabaja. De este modo ellos me brindan asilo y yo les cuido su tesoro. No tengo más remedio que marcharme no sabes cuánto lo siento… –le dije nerviosa. La verdad es que después de consumida la pasión, sentía que todavía quedaba algo entre nosotros, algo a lo que no sabía ponerle nombre, me sentía genial entre sus brazos, no quería marcharme, pero también estaba un poco azorada ¿qué estaría pensando de mí y de la forma tan rápida que había tenido de prestarme a esto?

—Está bien, por hoy te dejo marchar, pero no te creas que esto va a terminar así, necesito más de ti Bella —dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la ropa al tiempo que yo también me vestía. Las pobres bragas habían terminado hacía un buen rato con su miserable existencia pero aun así no las encontraba por ningún lado ¿dónde diablos estarían?, miré hacia donde estaba Edward que tenía en su cara una sonrisa inocente que no sabía muy bien como identificar pero sospechaba que tendría algo que ver con la misteriosa desaparición de las bragas. De todos modos estaban rotas, así que me encogí de hombros resignada a pasearme por la calle sin nada debajo. Me sonroje solo de pensarlo.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas? –pregunté al ver que salía conmigo de la habitación.

—Bueno en vista de que he podido comprobar de primera mano que eres algo así como el peligro público número uno, he decidido acompañarte, ya sabes… por si las moscas. Y sin darme opción a protestar, salimos al exterior y tomó el autobús conmigo.

—¿Por qué no quedamos mañana y me enseñas la zona de los museos, no me puedo ir de Madrid sin conocer el Prado?— me preguntó con un cierto deje de esperanza cuando ya estaba llegando a mi parada –todas las excusas son buenas ¿no?, después quizás podrías volver a subir a la habitación y… no he tenido suficiente de ti Bella, no sé a dónde nos conducirá esto pero… quiero averiguarlo.

—Bueno, pero tendrá que ser a la misma hora de hoy, le dije levantándome para bajar aprovechando que el autobús se iba parando.

—¿Vives por aquí cerca?

—Sí, mi casa es aquella de allí.

—Pues mañana en esta parada a la misma hora ¿ok?

—Vale, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana. Espera se me olvidada, hazme un favor, por tu integridad física y mi salud mental, trae un casco y una armadura, dijo riéndose a carcajada partida al tiempo que yo en un gesto muy infantil le sacaba la lengua frunciendo el ceño.

—De acuerdo, lo traeré —dije siguiéndole la broma y claro como no estaba a lo que estaba, al bajar del autobús volví a meter el pie en uno de los múltiples agujeros que había en la carretera. Maldito Ayuntamiento ¿qué no se supone que asfaltan todos los años?, pues se conoce que se olvidan de esta calle. Pero contrariamente a lo que puede suponerse, no caí, esta vez me salve por la campana, más bien por la barra que sujetaba la marquesina del autobús estratégicamente puesta en mi camino hacia el suelo y a donde me pude agarrar. Cuando logre sostenerme de nuevo en pie, mire hacia dentro del autobús, vi como se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano y partiéndose de la risa. Lo último que vi fue que me guiñaba un ojo mientras me lanzaba un beso…

Llegué a mi apartamento con una sonrisa tonta en mí cara y sumergida en una burbuja personal. Definitivamente debería agradecer a Alice su insistencia en que quedara con su hermano. ¿Será que este pequeño duende maléfico y meticón habría intuido con su habitual percepción que su hermano y yo íbamos a congeniar, digamos…tan bien?

—Tierra llamando a Bella –escuché que me decía mi cuñada Rose. Miré en su dirección y pude observar que ella y mi hermano Emmett me estaban mirando con una sonrisa guasona pintada en sus caras.

—Parece que tu cita ciegas no ha estado mal del todo ¿no? –me dijo Rose, menos mal que pude salir un momentito a por Rosie –me dijo con sorna.

—No lo sabes tú bien cuñadita, no lo sabes tú bien. Por cierto mañana te llevaré a Rosie al colegio pero no podré hacerme cargo de ella el resto del día, lo siento –le contesté mientras me dirigía a la habitación dejándoles con la boca abierta y sin darles tiempo a aplicarme su habitual tercer grado...

Cuando me desnudé pude observar que todo su olor estaba impreso en mi cuerpo y en mi ropa. Sonreí satisfecha y feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Definitivamente mañana sería un día interesante y muy, muy placentero… debía agradecerle a Alice.

—No quiero que esto termine cuando tenga que marcharme –me dijo al día siguiente minutos después de haber recuperado nuestra respiración tras una nueva sesión de maravilloso y explosivo sexo—. No quiero separarme de ti Bella Swan… no puedo, es superior a mi –me dijo como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo…

* * *

><p><strong> Bueno pues si pensáis que me lo merezco, ya sabéis, votad por mi, el link está arriba.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemmonada_Expres**

**Nombre del fic: Una cita casi a ciegas**

**Autor: Aliena Cullen**

**Link al perfil del Contest:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3388367 /

**Pareja elegida: Edward y Bella**

**Numero de palabras: 7.282, sin contar la leyenda del principio.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer, yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear este OS.**

**Por otro lado quiero advertir que hay escenas de sexo implícitas dentro de la historia, así que por mi salud mental abstenerse de leer las menores de 18 años por favor.**

**Summary: Lemmonada_Expres. Bella Swan nunca pensó que por acceder a regañadientes a los ruegos de su amiga, pasaría un día tan maravillosamente increíble junto a un hombre insaciable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas ¿Cómo estáis? Lamento que esto no sea un nuevo capítulo como se que algunas me habéis solicitado. LO siento, hasta que no termine el concurso Lemmonda Expres, no podré seguir la historia. Pero publico esta nota para comunicaros que a partir de hoy y hasta el 25 de febrero, si a su majestad FF le parece bien, podréis pasar a votar por este OS o por el que vosotras creáis conveniente. El link de la votación esta puesto arriba. No tenéis mas que entrar y pinchar en el poll Vote Now que esta puesto en la parte de arriba de la pagina.<strong>

**Si os ha gustado esta historia y pensáis que me lo merezco, por favor pasaros un momento a votar.**

**Gracias a todas las que me ahbeis dejado rr:**

**valeskaisrobstenforever ,Bella Alexandra Cullen ,Cullen Vigo ,Areli Pattirson ,Lady Andy Pao ,anamart05 ,cmils ,ludgardita ,**

**Gracias también a todas las que me habeis añadido a vuestras alertas y favoritos se que sois muchas.**

**No me dejeis rr ya que cuando el concurso termine y yo haya concluido el fic que tengo empezado esta nota de autor sera sustituida por un nuevo capitulo.**

**Un beso a todas y gracias chicas.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer, yo solo he jugado con ellos para crear esta historia.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: ¿Mi mujer perfecta?<strong>

**Edward Pov**

Definitivamente me había enamorado, pensaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja puesta en la cara, mientras me dirigía a esa habitación de hotel que había sido testigo del sexo mas espectacular que había tenido en mi vida, de la más lujuriosa y asombrosa pasión. Yo normalmente no era así, necesitaba conocer antes a la persona para intimar de esa forma con ella, pero su cuerpo me llamaba como una sirena a un marinero y mi cuerpo la necesitaba como se necesita el agua después de haber estado vagando por el desierto. Isabella Marie Swan aparte de ser la lujuria echa mujer, era aquella que yo había estado buscando todo este tiempo, mi mujer perfecta.

Cuando subió a aquel autobús la reconocí de inmediato y no solo porque me conocía su cara de memoria gracias a la foto que llevaba, sino también porque Alice ya me había avisado y hablado de esa torpeza innata en ella y ese poco equilibrio que tenía cuando iba de pie en algún medio de transporte. Por eso cuando la vi subir, inconscientemente fui directamente a ayudarla, sonriendo para mis adentros al verla haciendo malabarismos para no caerse. Alice también me había contado infinidad de anécdotas protagonizadas por ella y su falta de equilibrio en los autobuses y en el metro y observé divertido que mi hermana no exageraba ni un poquito. Entonces me di cuenta, no más que eso, fui totalmente consciente, de que esa torpeza que en otra mujer me hubiera parecido exasperante y ridícula en ella me parecía sexy y encantadora, siempre me lo había parecido y me divertía mucho cuando Alice me lo relataba.

Realmente había sido una buena idea tomar la decisión de venir a España.

No podría describir con exactitud lo que sentí cuando al ir a sujetarla para que no se cayese se había aferrado a esa parte de mi anatomía que había despertado en el acto, como si su mano fuera un poderoso imán capaz de poner en estado de alerta mi virilidad. Podría pensarse que su agarre me había dolido pero, muy lejos de eso, lo que sentí fue mi miembro crecer de forma espectacular mientras una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba de arriba abajo.

Definitivamente tendría que agradecerle a Alice que se hubiera dejado "olvidada por casualidad" aquella foto en mi habitación, foto que al verla había sido el detonante de todo.

Mi mente vago entonces a los sucesos acaecidos hacia apenas unos tres días…

_Flashback_

_Como ya venía siendo costumbre desde hacía unos meses, salí de casa aquella mañana dando un fuerte y gran portazo. Un día con tanto golpe sería capaz no solo de sacar la puerta de sus goznes, sino de causar un desastre ecológico en una perfecta imitación de aquella ardilla famosa de esa serie de películas infantiles que tanto les gustaban a mi hermana y a mis primas*. Definitivamente mi madre estaba loca y Tanya también y lo malo del caso es que estaban arrastrando en su locura a todo el que podían._

_Llegué a las oficinas del periódico en un tiempo record, a este paso un día tendría un lamentable encuentro con otro vehículo, con alguna valla o algún pobre árbol que tuviese la osadía de cruzarse en mi camino ¿por qué siempre tenían que ponerse todos los coches, vayas o árboles en el medio del camino de los pobres conductores malhumorados o con prisas? Yo generalmente no era así. Tenía un carácter bromista, alegre y risueño pero también un pronto de mil diablos y mi madre y Tanya eran expertas en sacar esa faceta de mí carácter._

_Cuando llegué a la redacción del periódico, me quedé pasmado al ver que todos me miraban sonrientes y algunos incluso me felicitaban por algo con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara pero, ¿por qué?, ¿sería el día del tonto? Entré en mi despacho totalmente alucinado, sin apenas saludar a nadie y me puse a revisar la última crónica que Jacob Black, nuestro reportero destacado en Madrid, había mandado. Tenía que darle el visto bueno para enviarla a edición. Era una crónica sobre los sucesos acaecidos en Madrid en el día 15 de Mayo con motivo de unas elecciones autonómicas que se iban a celebrar, pero estaba tan mal redactada y escrita que más me valdría entrar en google para enterarme mejor. Definitivamente este Jacob era un inútil escribiendo y recabando datos, tendría que hablar con mi padre sobre la posibilidad de sustituirle._

_De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Tisifone*, una de las famosas furias mitológicas, reencarnada en el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana Alice. Su pelo moreno y corto, habitualmente con las puntas hacia arriba, parecía que había sido enchufado a alguna especie de máquina invisible de lo erizado que lo llevaba, más que la encarnación de Tisifone parecía Medusa* en persona. Sus ojos parecían rayos láser que pretendían desintegrarme y toda ella presagiaba tormenta. Tragué en seco al verla así, ¿qué diablos le habría hecho?_

_Por culpa del descomunal susto pegué un involuntario brinco en mi silla y la taza de café que tenía en la mano se me derramó yendo a parar directamente a cierta parte de mi anatomía que se resintió en seguida ya que acostumbraba a tomar ese droga legal y liquida muy caliente. ¿Por qué siempre que derramas un líquido caliente va a parar a esa zona? Como si no hubiera más partes en el cuerpo, digo yo._

_—¿Que te he hecho ahora hermana? –le pregunté mientras bailaba una extraña danza ritual muy parecida a la que baila un brujo de una tribu cualquiera para convocar la lluvia, con una mano puesta en salva sea la parte , mientras que con la otra intentaba alcanzar un trapo para limpiarme. Trapo que, muy "amablemente", nótese el sarcasmo, mi hermana me facilitó dándome una mirada de impaciencia por mi extraño baile, tan penetrante que si hubiera tenido el poder de desintegrar yo ya sería hombre muerto y chamuscado._

_—No será esto verdad –ladró más que preguntó lanzándome un ejemplar de la edición matutina de nuestro periódico a la cara —mira en las Páginas de Sociedad…_

_—Cogí el ejemplar como pude ya que solo tenía una mano, la otra seguía en su postura anterior intentando secarme y mitigar el escozor y Alice no me ayudaba con su mirada de impaciencia. Puse el periódico encima de la mesa y lo abrí por la sección que me indicaba, busqué, leí, y Alecto, la segunda de las furias reencarnada esta vez en mi propio cuerpo, se apoderó de mí. Cogí el teléfono interior y cuando mi padre descolgó, le exigí más que le pedí que viniera inmediatamente. Salí de mi despacho seguido por mi hermana, con una expresión y unas maneras que todo el mundo se quitaba corriendo de mi camino con esa característica expresión de: "hoy Cullen viene en modo Mr. Hyde"._

_—Mike –ladré mas grité al pobre becario que había entrado a trabajar hacia escasamente una semana –prepara por favor un comunicado de prensa desmintiendo la noticia que, como ya sabréis, ha sido publicada en la edición de esta mañana en relación a mi compromiso y próxima boda con Tanya Denali. Quiero que quede muy claro que es mentira y que no existe tal compromiso y, que por supuesto no habrá tal boda._

_—Si Señor Cullen –me contestó el chaval y yo rodé los ojos ¿cuántas veces le tendría que decir a todo el mundo que me llamaran Edward?, por muy hijo que fuera del dueño del periódico yo quería ser para ellos un compañero más. Claro que con estas muestras de mal genio, más bien parecía el ogro de las Judías Mágicas que un chico normal y corriente. Volvía de nuevo a mi despacho con mi hermana detrás de mí, cuando me tropecé con Ángela, otra de las becarias, que al verme con esa expresión se asustó. Ella se echó hacia la izquierda para dejarme pasar pero mira tú por dónde, Alice y yo tuvimos la misma idea, y así los tres comenzamos un estúpido y ridículo baile que nada tenía que envidiar a los que se solían bailar en la Edad Media y así estuvimos danzando tontamente durante un tiempo que me pareció interminable. Si nosotros íbamos a la derecha, Ángela nos seguía, si íbamos hacia la izquierda, ella nos perseguía, seguro que si nos lo proponemos, esos movimientos tan sincronizados no nos hubieran salido así de bien._

_—A ver, quédate quieta ahí, que ya pasamos por este otro lado –le dije impaciente tomándola por los hombros y siguiendo mi camino a toda velocidad , con mi hermana dando saltitos detrás de mí, costumbre que a veces, y esta era una de esas veces, me mareaba ¿cómo podría aguantar Jasper todo el tiempo así?_

_—Papá… —dije sorprendió de encontrarle en mi despacho. Ni siquiera le había visto llegar_

_—Buenos días a ti también, ¿qué se te ofrece?, a juzgar por el escándalo que estás armando ahí fuera debe ser algo muy serio. Alice que raro verte por aquí, ¿no te echan de menos en tu empresa cariño? –dijo con su habitual sarcasmo._

_—¿Has autorizado tu esto? –le pregunté señalando el periódico que había dejado encima de mi mesa, abierto por la pagina donde estaba publicada la insultante nota._

_—Tu madre llamó esta mañana asegurando que estabas totalmente de acuerdo, que lo había hablado ya contigo. Yo no estaba muy convencido, intente llamarte pero tú como siempre llevas el móvil para hacer bulto en el bolsillo. Volví a llamar a tu madre para asegurarme y en fin… ya sabes cómo es Elizabeth._

_—Y claro, tú te lo has creído._

_—Ayer por la noche cuando me llamaron por teléfono parecías de acuerdo con ello y…_

_—Cuando fuiste a atender esa llamada, les dije muy claro que yo no estaba de acuerdo en anunciar nada —le contesté –les advertí muy serio que no se las ocurriera, pero como siempre entre las dos hicieron lo que les dio la gana. Ella puede que me quiera padre, pero yo no, es más desprecio a esa mujer, es fría y calculadora. ¿Qué parte no entiende aun mi madre por favor? –pregunté desesperado…_

_—No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto si es mentira, solo tienes que desmentir la noticia como ya he oído que vas a hacer, pero por favor no te comas a mis becarios en el proceso que no tengo más –dijo mi padre como si la cosa no tuviera más importancia —yo también pienso que es otra de las muchas locuras de tu madre y de Tanya, y estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en que esa cercanía con la hija de mi primo no es nada beneficiosa. Pero no juzgues a tu madre hijo, el problema es que ella está preocupada por ti. Alice ya tiene pareja y muy pronto se casará, tu prima Kate está casada y feliz e Irina muy pronto lo hará. A tu madre le gustaría que nuestro hijo se casase también y fuera feliz, el asunto es que se ha fijado en la mujer incorrecta. A mí tampoco me gusta Tanya como esposa para ti y esta mañana cuando llamó tu madre diciendo que estabas de acuerdo…ya te digo que te llamé por teléfono pero como siempre tu llevas ese aparato de adorno en el bolsillo… así que al no obtener respuesta decidí dar la autorización para publicarlo ya que en realidad no sucede nada, si no es cierto se desmiente y ya está, problema resuelto. Edward hijo la verdad es que no creo que con tu forma de ser y tu carácter ella pudiera hacerte feliz. No es mala chica pero…, tienes que aprender a enfrentarte a tu madre ¿por qué no las demostraste tu desacuerdo ayer en vez de venir a decírmelo a mí?_

_—Ya te he dicho que cuando fuiste a contestar al teléfono les deje bien clara mi postura, pero como siempre ellas no me escucharon. ¿Qué parte de estoy esperando a la mujer perfecta no entendéis ninguno?_

_—Bueno —me contestó Alice ya te embarcaste en la búsqueda de esa mujer perfecta y creo que has fracasado. Vamos hermanito despierta un poco a la realidad. Ella, es una mujer a la que has idealizado en tu mente, ni siquiera la conoces, no sabes quien es ni que existe, no es hora ya de que dejes esa tontería infantil y sientes la cabeza con una mujer de verdad y dejes de perseguir un sueño. Por supuesto no con Tanya, eso está fuera de discusión, pero en el mundo real existen muchas mujeres más o menos guapas que estoy segura darán el perfil de esa mujer que buscas, mi amiga de España por…_

_—Nunca —respondí tajante aunque arrepentido por haber interrumpido eso que fuera a decir sobre esa amiga que tenía en España, yo y mi maldito pronto, ahora nunca sabré que quería decirme sobre ella…—nunca dejaré de buscarla, tengo que... papá, Alice, se que Ella está ahí fuera, en algún lugar, esperándome._

_—Sí hijo sí –contesto mi padre pacientemente con un tonito que me molestó un poco ya que me pareció que me estaba dando la razón como se hace con un niño caprichoso o con un loco—. Mira me parece una locura esa obsesión por buscar a una mujer idealizada en tu cabeza, pero el caso es que no estás enamorado de Tanya y no creo que debas embarcarte en un matrimonio condenado al fracaso desde el primer momento. No hagas caso de tu madre, Edward, y sigue buscando hijo._

_—¿Así tan fácil? – Le pregunte perplejo por lo que acaba de oír. Pero mama…. —empecé a decirle_

_—A esa déjala de mi cuenta. Edward…_

_Había tocado fondo y lo sabía. Pero ni siendo niña podía soportar a esa mujer. Recuerdo que me encerraba en mi cuarto cuando sabía que venían solo por no aguantarla e intentaba escabullirme por la ventana de la habitación trepando por el árbol que tenía cerca. Que le pregunten a mi fémur lo gracioso que resulta aterrizar de golpe en el suelo porque en ese momento una rama del árbol decidió que llevaba mucho tiempo adherida al tronco. Pero por más que trataba de esquivarla, mi madre siempre me obligaba a salir y estar con ella._

_Desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad, había estado evitando esa relación y a esa mujer. Había intentado hasta la saciedad, hacerla entender que para mí ella no era nada, que no la amaba que ni siquiera me gustaba, pero me ignoraba, siempre me ignoraba. Soltaba una risita seductora, pasaba una mano por mi pecho y me decía: "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver cariño", y se marchaba dejándome con la palabra en la boca._

_Me había pasado casi toda la vida, desde que tenía uso de razón, buscando a mi mujer perfecta, a mi complemento. Pero no la había encontrado. Por supuesto Tanya, que se había autoproclamado sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, como mi novia formal, ante los medios y la sociedad desde el día de mi graduación hubiera sido un problema. Pero eso no me hubiera impedido luchar contra cielo y tierra si la hubiera encontrado. ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿dónde estaría aquella hermosa, maravillosa y seductora mujer sin rostro que mi mente había idealizado?, ¿sin rostro? me preguntó mi propio subconsciente que escuchaba atento las explicaciones de Alice sobre esa amiga española. Vale, vale me contesté a mi mismo recordando en ese momento esa foto que desde hacía meses llevaba siempre en mi cartera, aquella que mi hermana había olvidado "por casualidad" en mi habitación. Lo cierto es que mi subconsciente ya le había puesto rostro a esa mujer desde ese día, pero mi mente racional se negaba a reconocerlo._

_Pero el motivo de mi actual estado de ánimo, lo tenían los sucesos acaecidos ayer mismo cuando en medio de la cena, a la que por supuesto Tanya había sido invitada, mi madre me dijo que ya era hora de sentar la cabeza y formalizar nuestra ficticia relación . Es más me sugirió que podríamos anunciar nuestro compromiso en la fiesta que íbamos a dar para celebrar su cumpleaños. Tanya por supuesto se puso como loca intentando animarme a hacerlo así que me tocó discutir con las dos y al final me fui de casa dando un portazo como ya era costumbre en mí. Un día de estos las paredes de alrededor de la puerta se resquebrajarían causando el derrumbe total de la mansión._

_Me había pasado toda la noche en la calle y había vuelto a casa, solo para ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y escuchar el consabido sermón de mi madre._

_— ¿Qué puedo hacer? –les pregunté desesperado, tenía que parar a mi madre y a Tanya antes de que siguieran con esta locura. Era consciente de que estaba persiguiendo un sueño, pero jamás me casaría con una mujer de la que no estaba enamorado, así tuviera que estar soltero toda la vida. Yo solo quería casarme con alguien y ese alguien era mi mujer perfecta…_

_—No será verdad esto que acabo de leer —me preguntó Megera, la furia que faltaba, reencarnada ahora en el cuerpo de mi tía Esme, la cual había entrado en mi despacho al estilo de todas las mujeres de mi familia, sin llamar y como un elefante en una cacharrería. La miré a la cara y me asusté…_

_—Tranquila tía –le dije intentando calmarla -__no pienso casarme ni con Tanya ni con nadie yo..._

_—Pues menos mal, por un momento llegué a pensar que nos ibas a meter a un vampiro chupa fortunas en la familia —me respondió con un claro gesto de alivio aunque todavía había enfado en su voz. Y todos nos echamos a reír destensando un poco el ambiente. Mi tía nunca le ocultaba a nadie su animadversión por Tanya y eso le había causado muchos problemas con mi madre, su hermana._

_—Edward hijo, ya es hora de que le plantes cara a tu madre –me dijo mi tía con ese tono maternal que yo adoraba y echaba de menos en mi propia madre –no puedes seguir permitiendo que controle tu vida de esta manera._

_—Ya sé que nunca me he enfrentado a mamá –empecé a explicar mirándolos a los tres, no sé, creo que le debo un respeto y por eso siempre acabo haciendo lo que dice, o quizás es por miedo, pero alguna vez tenía que ser la primera y esta vez se ha pasado no solo un pueblo sino un país entero._

_—Hablando de países —me dijo mi hermana volviendo al tema —como te estaba intentando decir antes, ¿recuerdas mi viaje a España de la semana pasada? —me preguntó._

_—Alice no tengo tiempo para tus acertijos —le contesté con impaciencia pero era una impaciencia algo fingida pues cada vez que me hablaba de esa amiga suya que tenía en España, mi subconsciente cobraba vida propia y se rebelaba contra mi mente obligándola a poner atención a lo que mi hermana me contaba. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, esa mujer despertaba mi interés y no solo desde que había visto su cara en esa foto sino desde mucho antes, no entiendo muy bien por qué, pero lo despertaba, pero mi cabezonería de buscar a mi mujer perfecta, me impedía reconocerlo…_

_—No es ningún acertijo hermanito solo te estaba diciendo que como ya sabes allí tengo unos buenos amigos que te acogerían gustosos en su casa una temporada. Creo que te conviene poner tierra de por medio Edward y mi amiga Bella es…_

_—Alice la dije en un tono fingidamente cansado pues a pesar de mi indiferencia tenía interés en lo que me quería decir, pero había que disimular ¿ o no? —te agradezco el ofrecimiento pero sabes de sobra que no me gustan las citas a ciegas, yo…_

_—No sería exactamente una cita a ciegas, ni siquiera seria una cita. Edward te he hablado tanto de ella que la conoces también como yo ya que en cuanto la mencionó dejas de hacer todo lo que estás haciendo para prestarme atención y no me lo niegues Edward, no puedes negármelo, puede que no te des cuenta de que lo haces pero el caso es que lo haces, yo solo digo que le des una oportunidad, ella es una buena chica, dulce, cariñosa…_

_—Alice… —le corté nervioso y sintiéndome pillado en una travesura ¿es que a esta mujer no se le escaparía nunca nada?_

_—Vale, vale, ya me callo –dijo saliendo del despacho seguida de mi tía y de mi padre. Qué raro, había claudicado muy pronto, yo esperaba que defendiese un poco mas su punto de vista y que mi tía le echase un cable, no sé porque pero me sentí un poco decepcionado con esa rara actitud._

_Cuando me quede solo, inconscientemente mi mano se fue hacia la cartera donde tenía guardada su foto. Como siempre, algo se removió dentro de mí y se concentró en cierta parte de mi anatomía que provoco una estrechez instantánea de mis pantalones, ¿cómo podía ser posible que mi cuerpo despertara de esa forma al ver aquella foto?, sus profundos ojos castaños me llamaban, juro que me llamaban. Tenía un rostro agradable que derrochaba sexualidad, su cabello era precioso, su boca… ¿Y si fuera ella mi mujer perfecta?, ¿sería posible que mi búsqueda hubiera terminado? Y siguiendo un extraño impulso, salí de mi despacho dando mi consabido portazo provocando que toda la redacción diera un respingo y a James otro de los becarios se le cayera el café encima del teclado, un hombre con suerte sí señor. Fui en busca de mi hermana y mi tía que, seguramente, estaban metidas en el despacho de esta última cotilleando o maquinando algo. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Me iría a España y averiguaría de una vez por todas que tenía esa mujer que con solo ver su imagen o escuchar hablar de ella, despertaba en mí todas esas emociones._

_—De acuerdo Alice –dije entrando al despacho de mi tía al más puro estilo Cullen, sin llamar, sobresaltando a las dos conspiradoras que a saber que estarían tramando ahora pues no me paso desapercibida la mirada de complicidad que se dieron entre las dos, pero no tenía tiempo de analizarla –tu ganas hermana, me voy a España —repetía sin parar mientras cogía el teléfono._

_—¿Qué haces?— preguntó mi tía._

_—Llamo al aeropuerto para que me reserven un vuelo directo a Madrid. Me voy, voy a seguir tu consejo, Alice. Solo necesito un plan, Alice, una excusa para presentarme allí y…_

_—Ya lo hemos hecho nosotras— me contestó Alice – El plan es el siguiente. Yo llamo a mi amiga y la cuento que estás haciendo un reportaje sobre España y sus costumbres y que necesitas su ayuda, ya sabes, que te guie por la ciudad, que te la enseñe, en fin y una vez allí lo demás es cosa tuya hermanito…_

_—Alice, eres un diablillo perverso, entrometido y… –y al ver la cara de triunfo que tenían aquellos dos demonios con forma de mujer lo supe con certeza. Mi hermana no se había olvidado por casualidad aquella foto en mi habitación y mi tía Esme estaba en el ajo ¿no se suponía que como adulta debería ser la más seria de las dos? si hasta mi prima Kate era más madura que ella. Un momento, ¿mi prima Kate una mujer madura? Bahhh si seguramente Irina y ella también formarían parte de la operación "ayudemos a Edward a encontrar a su mujer perfecta"_

_—Soy Edward Cullen— ladré más que hablé cuando la pobre mujer encargada de las reservas me contestó el teléfono y sinceramente me dio un poco de lastima pero es que estaba muy alterado —quiero reservar si es posible un vuelo directo a Madrid para mañana por la mañana o para hoy por la tarde. Sí, sí Madrid en España, respondí impaciente…_

_—Un momento Sr. Cullen— dijo la pobre muchacha bastante atemorizada._

_—Esme —dijo Carlisle entrando en ese momento al despacho de mi tía— este articulo que me has dejado es fenomenal, quiero que lo publiques inmediatamente y… Edward hijo ¿qué haces aquí? voy a tener que ordenar que trasladen tu despacho a la oficina de tu tía y lo mismo para ti Alice a lo mejor en tu empresa no les importa que diseñes desde aquí. Perdón, se me olvidaba, tu eres la dueña y claro uno de los privilegios de la dueña es estar conspirando en el despacho de su tía en vez de estar diseñando en el suyo propio._

_— Viajaré a Madrid— le dije sin vacilar ignorando su sarcasmo –La he encontrado padre, es Ella, la mujer que he estado buscando, esa mujer que según vosotros no existía, pues ¿ves como si existe? Es Ella padre y me voy…_

_—Para para hijo que me estas mareando ¿de qué mujer hablas?_

_—Bella –le dije armándome de paciencia –la amiga de Alice. Bella es Ella, es la mujer que he estado buscando._

_—Definitivamente hijo estás como una cabra, pero si es tu voluntad vete a buscar a esa Bella que según tú es Ella –me contestó un poco confundido por el extraño juego de palabras._

_—Edward —dijo mi hermana apuntándome con el dedo en el pecho y con la determinación escrita en la cara — es mi mejor amiga, es una muchacha muy frágil y dulce, te advierto que como la hagas daño yo…._

_—¿Tu qué…?— la mire alzando una ceja —Alice ¿por qué primero me la pones hasta en la sopa y luego me dices esto?_

_—Porque te veo muy decidido y aunque la verdad esperaba que actuaras así, yo… bueno tengo un poco de miedo a que no resulte, a que luego cuando la conozcas te desengañes. Edward no es la primera vez que te has lanzado en picado y luego…._

_—Alice, no la haré daño, te lo juro, voy la conozco y conforme lo que sienta al verla actúo ¿oK?_

_—Vale –me dijo mas animada._

_—¿Sí? –le conteste a la pobre mujer del teléfono intentando poner una voz más amable –para esta tarde a las siete. Ok gracias señorita, resérvelos por favor, le dicto mis datos. Me voy a casa a hacer mi equipaje -les informé una vez que hube colgado el teléfono-. Tía Esme, ¿querrás hacerme el favor de revisar por mí la crónica de Black? Y papá mientras estoy en Madrid aprovecharé para hacer un reportaje sobre no se qué tema, que te lo cuenten Alice o la tía que están más enteradas que yo… —dije mirándolas con gesto acusador._

_—¿A dónde piensas ir?— dijo una conocida y estridente voz chillona con el pomo de la puerta del despacho en la mano. Oh no, lo que me faltaba Cruela de Vil en persona…_

_—Me voy a España por un asunto particular —le contesté mirándola a la cara un segundo, un solo segundo, y solo eso me bastó para pegar un respingo del susto. Iba tan maquillada y pintada que no podía ni gesticular porque si lo hacía seguro que le resquebrajaría la cara, parecía un cuadro impresionista o de esos abstractos que es difícil de interpretar hasta para el mismo artista, la puerta de un prostíbulo barato lucia mejor que ella ¡por dios, si solo la faltaba un cartel con el precio!, ¿es que Carmen o Eleazar no la veían salir de casa? A este paso se le caería la cara a trozos antes de cumplir los treinta. Y la ropa que llevaba puesta, ufff mejor no hablar del modelito, no sabía yo que cierto tipo de colores combinasen tan…sumamente mal._

_— Pero…la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre...el anuncio de nuestro compromiso._

_—Tanya —le dije armándome de paciencia e intentando no reírme cada vez que miraba su "decorada cara" y su espantosa ropa, mi hermana y mi tía estaban destripándose de la risa con la cabeza apoyada la una en la otra de rodillas en el suelo simulando que buscaban algo que supuestamente se les había caído. Esas dos no perdían la oportunidad desde luego. Pero lo mas gracioso era ver a mi padre escondido tras unos papeles que tenía en la mano y con unos curiosos espasmos sacudiéndole el cuerpo —no habrá anuncio de nuestro compromiso. Yo mismo he mandado que desmientan la noticia ¿cuántas veces te tendré que decir que yo no te quiero, que no quiero tener un futuro contigo?_

_—Eso lo dices con la boca pequeña Eddie —dijo acercándose a mí peligrosamente. Yo me aparte como si fuera la peste dándome con el pico de la mesa en ese famoso sitio en donde según se decía la espalda pierde su nombre, como siempre ¿es que no había más lugares en el cuerpo?_

_—Tengo que ir a hacer la maleta a mi casa lo siento Tanya. Y salí de ese despacho dejándola con la palabra en la boca y a la merced de esas dos furias mitológicas reencarnadas en mi tía y hermana y con mi pobre padre lidiando con las tres._

_—Jessica –cancela todos mis compromisos por tiempo indefinido –le dije a mi secretaria rodando los ojos de impaciencia ante la forma en que me miraba, como esta mujer siguiera así me iba a desgastar. Cuando volviera de España tendría que pedirle a mi tía que me la cambiara por Lauren… no, mejor no, mala idea Cullen, muy mala idea._

_Entré en mi despacho y me lo encontré invadido por mi hermana que hablaba con alguien al teléfono ¿cómo se las había ingeniado para llegar antes que yo? ya sabía que la presencia de Tanya la hacía salir corriendo de donde estuviese pero ¿tan rápido? joder, ni que fuera un vampiro._

_— Si quiero reservar una suite por favor a nombre de Edward Cullen —la mire con agradecimiento —ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar en eso…_

_— Hay hermanito…si no fuera por mí. Llamaré a Bella desde mi despacho esta tarde para quedar con ella luego te doy los detalles. Es mejor que de momento te alojes en un hotel, luego si las cosas salen bien… estoy segura de que mi amiga en persona te ofrecerá su casa. Y márchate ya Edward o perderás el vuelo –le di un beso de despedida en la cara y salí de ese despacho como alma que lleva al diablo, es decir, corriendo para evitar que la Mujer Pintada me interceptara de nuevo ya que no sabía su ubicación exacta dentro de la empresa._

_Cuando entré por la puerta de la gran Mansión Cullen, todo estaba en silencio. Genial, posiblemente mi madre estaría de compras pero como si hubiera mentado al diablo…_

_—Tu padre me ha contado que te vas a España en un viaje de negocios, ¿es que no puedes esperar a que pase mi fiesta de cumpleaños?— me dijo sin siquiera saludar nada más abrir la puerta._

_—No madre –le contesté intentando no discutir de nuevo —no puedo esperar el trabajo no entiende de ciertas cosas._

_—Pero Edward es el anuncio de tu compromiso tienes que estar ahí…es importante —me dijo autoritaria._

_—Ya desmentí esa noticia –le dije retrocediendo involuntariamente ante la mirada de furia que me echó, pero esta vez no iba a amilanarme—, ¿qué parte de no hay ningún compromiso que anunciar no has entendido madre? NO ME QUIERO CASAR, NO AMO A TANYA —le dije enfatizando las dos frases —¿te queda claro?_

_—¡Estás loco!— me chilló— no puedes hacer eso. Todo el mundo sabe ya que lo vamos a anunciar— ante semejante confesión me la quedé mirando con una ferocidad increíble, ¿cómo se había atrevido?, ¿qué no tenía suficiente con anunciarlo en el periódico?— pero no se amilanó ante mi expresión—. ¿Tú sabes en la posición que vas a dejar a la pobre chica si lo haces? Edward la prensa la despellejara a ella y toda la familia se verá implicada. Tienes que cumplir Edward y no hay más que hablar._

_— En primer lugar —le respondí furioso —¿cumplir con qué?, ¿con un compromiso que yo no he buscado?, ya estoy harto madre de hacer siempre lo que te dé la gana a ti. Y en segundo lugar, no la quiero madre, no estoy enamorado de ella ¿entiendes?_

_—Bueno yo tampoco de tu padre cuando me casé ¿y eso que importa? es un matrimonio que beneficiara a las dos familias —dijo con una frialdad que helaba hasta al propio frío._

_—¿Beneficiar?—le pregunté —solo te preocupa eso ¿no es así? el beneficio. No te importa si tu hijo es feliz o no, nunca te hemos importado ni Alice ni yo. Solo te importa una persona y esa es Elizabeth Cullen. A veces me pregunto porque mi padre te eligió a ti en vez de a la tía. Pero tras lo que acabo de escuchar ahora me explico porque papá es tan desdichado e infeliz. Un matrimonio sin amor solo trae desgracias madre, no estoy dispuesto a vivir una vida fría, artificial, sin sentido, como la tuya y la de mi padre._

_— Edward —dijo mi madre suavizando el tono—, ahora sí que me daba verdadero miedo —aprenderás a quererla cariño, eso viene con el tiempo. Tanya es una buenísima mujer y un gran partido su familia…_

_—Tanya es una arpía sin corazón que solo busca mi dinero madre —la chillé de una forma brutal. Nunca había hablado a mi madre así, sabía que quizás la estaba faltando al respeto pero me daba igual._

_Le dejé hablar sin hacerla caso y me puse a hacer las maletas, metiendo en ella casi toda mi ropa. No sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí, así que prácticamente estaba dejando vacío mi armario. Sí, sí, respondí mentalmente a una imaginaria Alice, ya sé que en España hay uno centros comerciales buenísimos pero no todos somos unos obsesos de las compras como tú._

_Salí por la puerta cerrándola de un golpe y dejando a mi madre con la palabra en la boca. Ya haría tiempo en el aeropuerto, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en esa casa, aguantando a esa mujer que se llama mi madre ufff suspiré repitiendo mi pregunta mental, ¿por qué mi padre no se casaría con Esme? A veces cuando se miraban entre ellos me daba la impresión que…_

_Fin del flashback_

Me levanté de la cama, desechando por un momento esos recuerdos y entré en el baño a refrescarme un poco. Cuando salí, encendí mi portátil y conecte mi cámara para poder ver esas fotos que la había sacado aquella mañana sin que se diera cuenta junto a una Diosa de piedra que había perdido su estatus de diosa al lado de aquella mujer. ¡Dios! Era preciosa toda ella.

Me tumbé en la cama con el portátil apoyado en el pecho y las rotas bragas que le había robado en la mano, y no pude evitar que mi miembro empezara a crecer de improviso despertando a la vida ¿es que aun no había tenido bastante? pensaba mientras inconscientemente me desabrochada la cremallera del pantalón para liberar mi excitada erección. Empecé a tocarme con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía sus bragas que llevé directamente a mi nariz aspirando su olor a sexo y a mujer. Mi mano comenzó a masajear mi miembro sin soltar esa prenda que, simplemente, olía a ella, deteniéndose en mi glande, pellizcándolo, mientras con los ojos cerrados soñaba que Bella estaba sobre mí, que se frotaba contra mí que era ella la que me masturbaba de esa forma tan exquisita. Me imaginé su lengua lujuriosa paseándose arriba y debajo de mi erección, chupándola, degustándola. Aceleré mis movimientos pensando en esa boca que había estado besando durante toda la tarde, en esos labios demandantes de atención, ese sexo en el cual me hundí una vez y otra. Al darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar volví a acelerar el ritmo de nuevo sin dejar de aspirar ese olor tan excitante que desprendía esas bragas, y con unas cuantas sacudidas más, un potente orgasmo me azotó ¿cómo era posible?, ¿cómo simplemente pensando en ella…? Definitivamente Isabella Marie Swan era la lujuria echa mujer. Una lujuria que quería solo para mi, jamás permitiría que nadie mas probara el placer que era estar hundido del todo en su cuerpo, en sus pechos, en ella.

Después de salir de la ducha para limpiar el desastre, me volví a tumbar en la cama y mirando una de las fotos, mi preferida, me puse a pensar en todos los problemas que se me planteaban. El primero ¿sentiría ella lo mismo que yo? , segundo ¿cómo haríamos para mantener una relación a distancia? y, tercero, ¿cómo lidiaría con mi madre y con Tanya? La solución al segundo y tercer dilema estaba clara, si era necesario me quedaría en España con ella para siempre. Yo era el hijo del dueño del periódico ¿no? ya trabajaría desde aquí. Su majestad internet funcionaba muy bien para eso y sino ya encontraría aquí un trabajo como periodista. Ya sé que el trabajo es un bien muy difícil de encontrar, pero…siendo quien era yo…, no me gustaba aprovecharme de mi apellido pero si era necesario lo haría. O mejor aún, ¿no estaba valorando yo hacía dos días la posibilidad de sustituir a Black como reportero en Madrid?, ¿pues que mejor sustituto que yo?

Aunque de momento y por mucho que lo retrasara, no tendría más remedio que volver tarde o temprano, aunque solo fueran unos días, para poder poner allí todos mis asuntos en orden y ese simple pensamiento me hacía sentir vacío, muy vacío. Así que si era posible lo retrasaría todo lo que pudiera, había metido toda mi ropa en la maleta ¿no? Señal de que no pensaba volver en una larga temporada.

Pero lo primero de todo era sincerarme con ella y decirle la verdad y eso lo pensaba hacer al día siguiente.

_No quiero separarme de ti Bella Swan, no quiero perderte, no quiero tener que marcharme y que esto termine, quiero quedarme contigo o que tú vengas conmigo_, pensaba para mí mientras un confortable sueño en el que Bella reinaba como dueña y señora de él, me invadía. Perfecto cuanto antes me durmiera antes llegaría el siguiente día y de nuevo podría estar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estáis? pues aquí estoy de nuevo con este segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia. Como habéis podido comprobar es un Edward pov en donde se cuenta la razón de Edward para viajar a Madrid. En donde nos enteramos de que él ya conocía perfectamente a Bella y que la reconoce en el momento en que ella sube al autobús. Como se sintió cuando ella se agarro a bueno... ahí mismo. Que es lo que le parece esa torpeza. y surgen además algunos intrigantes, como por ¿Elizabeth y Carlisle casados? y ¿Edward piensa que debería haberlo hecho con Esme? ¿y eso porque será?. Otra pregunta es la obvia, ya han salido a la palestra Tanya y Jacob ¿incordiaran mucho estos dos? ¿Incordiara mucho la madre?<strong>

**Muchas me habéis dicho que estáis deseando saber lo que sucedió en esa habitación al día siguiente antes de que le dijera que no quería que eso terminase. Pues tranquilas que en el siguiente capítulo que también es un Edward pov lo descubriréis.**

***La ardilla a la que hago alusión, responsable de algún que otro desastre ecológico en el cine es Scrat de la saga de películas Ice on Age**

***Furias Mitológicas griegas: Al principio eran un número indeterminado pero luego se quedaron en tres, Tisifone, Alecto y Megero:**

** http : / sobreleyendas . com / 2008 / 04 / 18 / las—furias—en—la—mitologia—griega /**

** *Medusa: Otro personaje de la Mitologia Griega:**

**http : / lanzadeldestino . com / el-mito-de-medusa /**

**Quiero daros las gracias a todas las que me dejasteis vuestro rr en el captulo anteior, el OS inicial:**

**tany cullen ,Sereny's Cullen ,AnaisDifi ,BABYBOO27 ,Tata XOXO ,gabyhyatt ,mariees ,briit ,Ligia Rodriguez ,valeskaisrobstenforever ,Bella Alexandra Cullen ,Cullen Vigo ,Areli Pattirson,Lady Andy Pao ,anamart05 ,cmils ,ludgardita **

**Y por supuesto quiero también agradecer a todos las que me habéis añadido a vuestras alertas y favoritos y a las lectoras silenciosas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¿Una relación a distancia?<strong>

**Pov Edward**

—_Sí… sigue así… más…deprisa por favor arggggg, que placer… más, más, no pares por favor… así…así…Bella no sabes lo que me haces de verdad que no eres consciente…argg… gemí estirando mi mano para tomar entre ellas esos dos maravillosos montes que me llamaban…_

_pip, pip, pip_

-¡Maldito artilugio del diablo!-, dije entre gruñidos despertándome de golpe y dando un fuerte manotazo a ese maldito objeto que, con un sonido bastante molesto, había osado sacarme de un erótico sueño que tenía como protagonista a mi amazona personal, cabalgándome como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Pero ni en el suelo el dichoso aparato se callaba, seguía con su insistente bufido una vez y otra y otra…, estiré la mano para apagarlo y, al recordar que hoy de nuevo la vería mi mal humor mejoró considerablemente.

Me levanté tan deprisa que sin querer enredé las piernas entre las sabanas y me fui de boca contra el santísimo suelo. No pude evitar reírme a carcajada limpia, ¿era posible que se me hubiera pegado su torpeza?

Me duché y vestí en un tiempo record. Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta de la habitación sonó mi móvil con la ya muy familiar melodía de la serie "Mujeres desesperadas" que tenía guardada para ellas, miré para ver quién era de las cuatro. Diablo numero 1, ponía el visor. Bueno esto ya me lo esperaba así que cuanto antes me someta al tercer grado mejor…

—¿Qué tal?, ¿ya la has conocido?, ¿qué te pareció?, ¿a que es muy guapa?, ¿te resulta simpática?, ¿ a que es verdad que es muy torpe?, ¿pero a que esa torpeza es encantadora?, ¿has montado ya con ella en el autobús o en el metro?, ten cuidado si lo haces, ¿lo habéis pasado bien?, ¿has vuelto a quedar hoy con ella?, ¿da el perfil de esa mujer idealizada a la que buscas?, ¿te ha enseñado la ciudad?, ¿has visto la Cibeles y la puerta de Alcalá?, ¿a que son muy bonitas?, ¿te gusta Madrid? ella es muy buena chica Edward por favor no le hagas daño porque si no te las verás conmigo... hay por dios no te quedes callado, que parece que te comió la lengua un gato, contesta ya de una vez y dinos algo que morimos de impaciencia –yo rodeé los ojos ante la expresión_ no te quedes callado…,_ ¿cómo pretendía que hablara, si ella no paraba de preguntar al más puro estilo cacatúa? Como es lógico y, conociéndola como la conozco, la dejé soltar de una sola parrafada y sin respirar todas las preguntas a la vez, tal como era su costumbre antes de siquiera abrir la boca, pues ya sabía yo que intentar contestar a ese loro cuando estaba en su modo Santa Inquisición, era misión imposible. Como ruido de fondo podía escuchar varias voces asintiendo a la vez por lo que deduje que el cuarteto diabólico estaría reunido en todo su esplendor. _Si vosotras llegarais algún día solo a sospechar lo mucho que me_ _han gustado la Cibeles y la Puerta de Alcalá_ pensé para mí, mientras mi miembro me contestaba y mis pantalones le daban la razón.

—Sí a todas las preguntas, estoy muy bien, sí la he conocido, sí he visto los monumentos, sí he montado ya el autobús con ella y sí me parece no solo guapa , es preciosa y tenías razón es simpática, agradable, alegre, divertida, dulce, cariñosa, apasionada…—conteste en una perfecta imitación de Alice Cullen. Normalmente solía ser mi estrategia ya que si no me ponía a su altura no había modo de hablar. Me callé un poco al escuchar risas y voces de alegría y asombro mezcladas con estupefacción ante lo que estaba diciendo. Realmente nunca me había mostrado tan ilusionado con una mujer y era normal que el cuarteto estuviera impresionado, lo malo es que seguro, seguro, que ya estaban maquinando algo…

—Chicas… yo he decidido quedarme por aquí una buena temporada y si las cosas me salen bien, bueno, a lo mejor…me quedaría en España de forma permanente, tengo varias ideas en mente y…

—Pues no estaría mal que una de ellas sea sustituir a ese Black, no tiene ni idea de nada de lo que escribe, le he tenido que rehacer todo el artículo, es un desastre por dios, ni siquiera sabe que hay unas cosas llamada comas y puntos que sirven para separar frases de modo que al leer pueda uno respirar un poco, como si tuviera yo tiempo de estar corrigiendo los deberes de los demás, porque me lo pediste tu y eres mi sobrino preferido que si no, si quieres hablo con tu padre y….

—Sí, esa es una de las posibilidades que había barajado tía –le dije cortando la retahíla de palabras que estaba soltando intentando meter una palabra aunque solo fuera de canto y pensando en si ella conocía también el uso de la palabra pausa al hablar, ¡madre mía! vaya dos se sabía cuando empezaban pero no cuando iban a parar, parecía que les daban cuerda, no se quien era peor si Alice Cullen o Esme Vulturi, y eso que aun no habían intervenido los diablos 3 y 4…—el problema es que no sé si será legal o se podrá hacer pues… —seguí diciendo pero fui de nuevo interrumpido….

—¿Preguntas si es legal?, como no va a ser legal sustituir a un reportero manta que solo sabe…

—Eso déjalo de cuenta de Laurent y mía ya verás que pronto te lo solucionamos –horror el diablo 3 ya intervino atreviéndose y osando interrumpir al dos y haciéndose cargo de un problema.

—Esto…bueno…de acuerdo Irina pero vamos que si no puede ser… ya buscaré otro modo…no hace falta que hagáis nada….absurdo.

—Cuando digo que lo dejes de nuestra cuenta es que lo dejes de nuestra cuenta ¿estamos?, ¿desde cuándo las ideas que yo tengo son absurdas? –gemí para mis adentros ante semejante pregunta, recordando en todos los líos en los que siempre nos metían sus…ideas. No, definitivamente con ellas nunca me aburría, las iba a echar de menos. A lo mejor si las cosas funcionaban con Bella, en un futuro no muy lejano nos podríamos reunir._ ¡Por dios Cullen que idea! El cuarteto diabólico suelto por Madrid_ y mi mente evocó la imagen de un señor vestido con uniforme azul, con semblante muy, muy serio y una porra en la mano.

—¡Que miedo me dais!, pero bueno lo dejo en vuestras manos y que el cielo me proteja –dije esto último mas para mí que para ellas.

—Tú solo preocúpate de cerciorarte si POR FIN –dijo el diablo que faltaba recalcando el por fin –abandonas tu hobby de cazafantasmas y esa mujer POR FIN —volvió de nuevo a recalcar el por fin –se convierte en mi futura prima. Y esa zorra se queda con... por cierto no te puedes imaginar lo enfadas que están por tu escapada ja,jaja.

—Kate, creo que es un poco pronto para eso… -le interrumpí pues no tenia ganas de saber lo enfadadas que estaban mis dos almorranas personales porque con imaginármelo me bastaba.

—Bah, eso son tonterías, si te gusta una persona te gusta desde el principio y punto. Mira Garrett y yo, fue amor a primera vista. Así que ya sabes, a por ello-. Sonreí pensando en el acoso y derribo que había sufrido el pobre Garrett por parte de Kate. Pero mi prima era una Vulturi y cuando un Vulturi se empeñaba en conseguir algo lo conseguía fuera como fuera. Sí, efectivamente los Vulturi eran peor que los Cullen en eso y sino que se lo pregunten a mi padre.

—Pues a por ello voy en este mismo instante, chicas os dejo que viene mi autobús.

Tomé el autobús a la hora prevista, a pesar de la intervención del cuarteto diabólico. Llegué a la parada en donde había quedado con ella y la vi esperando así que toqué con la mano los cristales del vehículo para llamar su atención y que viera que iba dentro, ¡qué guapa se había puesto! Su ropa era muy sencilla, constaba de unos vaqueros que se ajustaban a su cuerpo dejando a la imaginación lo que podría uno encontrar debajo de ellos. Mis pantalones ya empezaban a apretarme solo de pensarlo, ¡oh mi Dios! me esperaba una buena mañana. Como ropa de abrigo llevaba una cazadora preciosa y muy sencilla, supongo que debajo de ella llevaría algún jersey o camisa. Mi cuerpo empezó a responder de inmediato ante el erótico pensamiento de que debajo de aquella cazadora que se veía tan tremendamente sexy en ella, no llevara absolutamente nada, ¡Dios mío los pantalones, me iban a reventar!…así que intenté desechar ese pensamiento tan inoportuno desviando mi mirada hacia su cara. Iba maquillada de manera muy delicada y sutil a diferencia de aquella otra mujer que gracias a Dios había quedado aparcada en Chicago.

Me acerqué rápidamente hacia ella antes de que el vehículo arrancara y protagonizara alguna escena catastrófica aunque, si he de ser sincero, no me molestaría en absoluto que volviera a agarrarse a un sitio que ¡diablos! se había despertado ya nada más verla. ¡Joder! Que estrechos eran estos pantalones ¿puede ser posible que la ropa encoja colgada en el armario o dentro de una maleta?

—Veo que ya me estabas esperando.

—Esto… bueno sí… no quería bajarme del autobús y tener que pagar otro billete.

Sin poder evitarlo le planté un beso en los labios que ella correspondió al instante mientras el autobús arrancaba y nos hacia trastabillar en nuestro sitio cayendo encima de un pobre señor que nos miró con cara de muy pocos amigos. Definitivamente Bella Swan me había pegado su torpeza, pensé con una sonrisa.

Como no había asientos libres la puse contra la pared del autobús y me pegué a ella todo lo que pude con una acuciante necesidad y una erección más grande aun. Era increíble como nuestros cuerpos encajaban amoldándose el uno al otro con una facilidad impresionante, reconociéndose al instante y despertando a la vida con una rapidez inusitada.

Para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio me apreté contra ella intentando sujetarla con mi cuerpo y casi fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Cada vez que el autobús pillaba una curva, cada vez que se paraba en los semáforos o en las paradas, para luego volver a arrancar, ¡Dios!, ese roce, esa fricción, ese enfrentamiento de un sexo contra otro ya que ella iba un poco estirada hacia abajo y nuestras partes intimas se tocaban por encima de nuestras ropas, era dolorosamente insoportable. Cada vez que esto ocurría nos mirábamos y en nuestros ojos se reflejaba el deseo, la tensión sexual otra vez de vuelta, desafiándonos. No pude evitar volver a pegarme a ella en un beso voraz, demandante, mientras Bella se unía a mi cuerpo todavía más si podía y se frotaba contra mí ¡por Dios!... El autobús se había quedado solo, únicamente estábamos ella, yo y nuestro deseo.

—No sé si voy a poder aguantar todo el día de turismo viendo esos museos cuando la única obra de arte que quiero contemplar es tu cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío y bailando al compas de la música del amor –le dije al oído mientras ella se sonrojaba violentamente, sonrojo que me hizo desearla todavía más y más. Mis pobres pantalones estaban a punto de reventar.

Conocer junto ella el Paseo del Prado con sus dos museos más característicos, la fuente de Neptuno y ese famoso monumento a los caídos en el 2 de mayo, fue toda una experiencia. Llevaba a Bella abrazada a mi cuerpo mientras cada dos por tres la sentía tropezar a mi lado al tiempo que yo miraba disimuladamente al suelo para ver si había algún agujero, baldosa suelta o algún otro tipo de obstáculo. Pero no, era increíble, esta chica se tropezaba con sus propios pies, el suelo estaba inmaculadamente liso y no olvidemos de que ella llevaba unos deportivos muy sabiamente elegidos ya que se suponía que íbamos a patear la ciudad.

Cada dos por tres parábamos a tomar fotos de todo lo que veíamos para documentar mí supuesto reportaje y de paso tomando todas las que podía de ella. Bella hacia lo mismo para documentar su libro, mientras… nuestros cuerpos jugaban a encontrarse y el bulto en mis pantalones me llamaba pidiendo auxilio.

La anécdota más graciosa fue dentro del museo Thyssen. Mientras veíamos la impresionante colección de cuadros, Bella iba junto a mí literalmente patinando, ya que el suelo estaba encerado y ella parecía tener problemas para caminar correctamente.

—Voy un momento al cuarto de baño –me dijo. Y ni corta ni perezosa se dio la vuelta sin percatarse de que una señora de la limpieza acababa de fregar la entrada a los servicios. El típico anuncio de "suelo mojado" todo grande, triangular y amarillo, se hallaba colocado y se veía perfectamente, pero Bella pareció no verlo y se lanzo literalmente, como si de un Kamikaze se tratara, hacia ese trozo húmedo de suelo y fue patinando un relativamente corto trecho sacudiendo los brazos al mismo tiempo, hasta que se empotró contra la pared y acabó despanzurrada en un escorzo de lo mas extraño y divertido. Yo no llegué a tiempo, juro que no llegué a tiempo. Bella era peor que un niño, los ves venir, intentas evitar el desastre inminente, pero nunca llegas a tiempo.

—¿Te has hecho daño? –le pregunté mientras la levantaba aguantándome la risa.

—No, y te puedes reír si quieres. Esto es parte de mi naturaleza, supongo que soy muy torpe.

—¿supones?

—Sin coñas ¿vale?

—Vale, vale, te espero aquí.

La vi adentrase en el baño de señoras y al rato salió con una cara muy contrariada y murmurando cosas sin sentido ¿qué diablos le había pasado ahora?

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada malo, es que la chica que ha salido conmigo llevaba la misma ropa que yo ¿no te has dado cuenta? no es que yo sea… en fin... que es un poco violento. A ver no soy una snob ni nada por el estilo y ya sé que mi ropa es normalita, no es de diseño, se puede comprar en cualquier sitio, aunque ahora que lo pienso la cazadora me la regalo Alice por mi cumpleaños, es un diseño suyo lo cual es de lo más extraño porque ella me dijo que era exclusivo, pero además de eso es que iba igual, igual, pantalones, bolso y zapatos incluidos. Hasta los pendientes eran iguales y eso que Alice me dijo al regalármelos que una de tus primas los había hecho para mi, vaya coincidencia y menuda vergüenza porque a ver…

¿Chica que había salido con ella?, si no había salido nadie con ella. La dejé sola un instante con sus divagaciones y me adentré en el servicio en busca de la mujer misteriosa, con peligro para mi integridad física y mental. Por fortuna, el baño estaba completamente vacío, entonces ¿donde diablos estaba la famosa mujer?, recorrí la estancia con la mirada y… ¡bingo! ahí delante de mí y ocupando la pared de lado a lado, estaba la explicación…

—Bella ¿quieres venir un momentito por favor?

—¡Anda! –exclamó perpleja una vez estuvo de nuevo a mi altura, mientras miraba su reflejo en el enorme espejo que cubría toda la pared de la entrada al baño de señoras. Yo creí que era otra mujer y resulta que era mi imagen reflejada —dijo con la cara tan roja como un pimiento morrón—. En fin añádele el despiste a la torpeza.

—Eres increíble Isabella Swan –le dije riéndome a carcajada limpia mientras salíamos del baño ya que una señora que acaba de entrar, bastante mayor por cierto, me estaba mirando, no sé cómo me miraba, pero me miraba y precisamente no era mi cara la que miraba sino… en fin que a la señora le había gustado… eso…, no me gustaba esa expresión, ¿por qué siempre las mujeres me miraban así?, ¿que no tendrían ellas maridos a los que dedicar esas miradas tan lascivas?

Después del Thyssen fuimos al museo que daba nombre al paseo, El Prado. Me pareció espectacular recorrer aquellos pasillos llenos de cuadros de tantos pintores famosos y sobre todo excitante de la mano de esa diosa echa mujer, una mujer que hubiera podido ser la musa de Velázquez, Goya o cualquiera de los pintores cuya obra estaba expuesta en aquellas maravillosas salas. De hecho al contemplar el fabuloso cuadro de Goya "La Maja Desnuda" no pude evitar que mi perversa y hasta ahora desconocida mente, imaginara que era ella la que estaba tumbada sobre ese diván con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, expuesto para mí y que yo era el afortunado pintor que la iba a pintar recorriéndola paso a paso con mi boca, dientes y lengua. Mi miembro empezó a hacerse notar de nuevo de manera alarmante, demandado un poco de atención, ¡por dios mis pantalones dando la lata otra vez!, ¡que pesados! Como sea que esa atención no podía ser satisfecha en ese momento por mucho que quisiera, a no ser que hiciera una rápida escapada al cuarto de baño , la tomé de la mano optando por la solución más sencilla, huir hacia la sala contigua. Bella me miró extrañada ante mi repentina maniobra pero solo la bastó una ojeada para dar con la explicación y una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en su cara ¡condenada mujer!, ya me resarciría yo de eso no te quepa la menor duda Bella Swan, seguía pensando para mi mientras continuábamos recorriendo las salas.

—Upss perdón –le dijo a un chico que literalmente se había tragado al volverse después de haber estado admirando el Guernica de Picasso dándole un impresionante pisotón.

—No pasa nada— contesto el chaval dando pequeños y disimulados saltos supongo que para calmar el dolor. Menos mal que no llevaba esos condenados tacones que mi hermana, mi tía y mi primas solían ponerse –ha sido un placer, puedes chocarte contra mí las veces que quieras –dijo aquel descarado ganándose una mirada envenenada por mi parte. A ver pedazo de animal, esa mujer viene acompañada ¿que no lo ves o es que yo soy una de las pinturas mas de las paredes?, ojala llevara unos tacones de aguja tan afilados que te hubiesen traspaso el pié pedazo de…

—Definitivamente tienes que hacerte un seguro por daños a terceros –le dije en broma intentando apaciguar a ese Edward interior desconocido hasta entonces por mi y que se había levantado en guerra contra ese invasor que había tratado de conquistar mi territorio.

Salimos del museo y seguimos paseando mientras ella me iba explicando y enseñando toda la zona. Fuimos a la estación de Atocha, comimos en un restaurante muy bonito que había en el paseo de los artistas y después me enseñó el parque del Retiro… Al fin, llegó el momento más esperado.

—Bella, no sé como pedírtelo, pero yo… yo lo pase muy bien ayer. Esto... ¿querrías volver a ese hotel conmigo?, y… bueno… me gustaría que pasásemos la noche juntos, yo… te eché en falta ayer, verás es que…te necesito…, no es más que eso, quiero despertar contigo a mi lado acurrucada en mi pecho. Quiero que tu cuerpo sea lo primero que sienta al despertar por la mañana, tu cara la primera que vea y tus labios los primeros que bese. No sé que me has hecho Bella Swan pero yo…

—Tranquilo Edward yo también lo deseo –me dijo cogiendo su móvil y tecleando algo en él.

Nos dirigimos a la parada del autobús totalmente abrazados. Era increíble, su cuerpo me llamaba como si fuera un poderoso imán, no podía separarme de ella. Con mucho disimulo metí la mano que sujetaba su cintura, por debajo de su cazadora y subí hasta uno de sus senos y comencé a acariciarlo por encima del jersey, mi miembro se puso de nuevo en estado de alerta máxima, dispuesto y preparado para la acción, y mis pantalones ¡hay mis pantalones!. Estaba seguro que ella no estaba mucho mejor que yo por las muecas y los gestos que hacía y también por esa traviesa mano que con disimulo rozaba mi erección.

El viaje de regreso en autobús mejor ni lo mencionamos ya que nos tocó de nuevo ir de pie y con tantas paradas, semáforos, frenazos, empujones…¡hay Dios!, menos mal que traje más pantalones…

Cuando por fin llegamos a la habitación de mi hotel no me detuve en preliminares, cerré la puerta con uno de mis consabidos portazos. Le quité esa sexy cazadora tirándola al suelo. La acorralé contra la pared besándola furiosamente mientras mis manos se iban derechas a sus pechos, los cuales empecé a apretar por encima del molesto suéter que llevaba. Bajé mis manos hasta el principio del dichoso jersey y se lo quité sin miramientos al igual que hice con su sujetador. Cuando me di cuenta yo también estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y nuestra ropa yacía en el suelo formando un amorfo montón. Me apreté contra ella rompiendo el beso. Explore con mis labios su oreja, su cuello y fui bajando poco a poco hasta sus pechos donde me dediqué a chupar, lamer, mordisquear y beber el delicioso néctar que me proporcionaban sus pezones mientras sus jadeos y sus gritos se oían por toda la habitación al tiempo que sus muy traviesas manos tenían aprisionado mi pene en un torturante masaje que iba de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, ¿en qué momento había perdido yo mis pantalones? pero, ¿qué más daba?, pensé, mientras mi mano bajaba hacia la cremallera de sus vaqueros y los desabrochaban introduciéndome sin piedad entre sus piernas en busca de su sexualidad mientras mi boca no dejaba en paz a sus pechos y sus jadeos subían de tono siendo una música celestial para mis oídos. Me arrodillé en el suelo al tiempo que le quitaba del todo su pantalón y sus braguitas rompiéndoselas de nuevo. La alcé un poco para que enredara sus piernas en torno a mi cuello abriéndoselas todo lo que pude, sujete con mis manos sus nalgas contra la pared y sin más miramientos, introduje mi lengua dentro de ella moviéndola y buscando ese ángulo perfecto en el cual gritaría mi nombre aun con más fuerza, cuando lo encontré empecé a embestir sin piedad degustando ese dulce manjar que sus fluidos me proporcionaban. Sus gritos y jadeos se habían convertido en la banda sonora de este ritual lujurioso que estábamos experimentando al tiempo que con sus manos me apretaba más contra ella y sus caderas se movían para que yo acelerara los movimientos a pesar de la presión que ejercían mis manos sobre sus nalgas. Mi nombre era lo único que salía de su boca junto a sus gemidos y jadeos y eso me excitaba todavía más. Tal y como me lo esperaba sus paredes empezaron cerrarse, así que con una prisa enorme le saqué mi lengua de donde estaba, me alcé haciendo que esta vez enrollara sus piernas en torno a mis caderas e introduje de una embestida mi erección. Empecé a moverme con insistencia dentro de ella empujándola contra la pared cada vez que la embestía, hasta que con un potente grito liberó su orgasmo que fue acompañado del mío. Los dos caímos exhaustos y agotados al suelo.

Cuando me hube recuperado la tomé en brazos llevándola hasta la cama donde empezamos otra vez el juego del amor. Después de varias horas de sexo interminable, nos quedamos en silencio uno en brazos del otro, cansados pero satisfechos

—¿Sabes? –le dije un rato después mientras acariciaba su cuerpo después de esa sesión placentera e intensa de loco y ardiente sexo ¿o podríamos llamarle amor? —¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije ayer que estaba esperando por la mujer de mi vida para casarme? Cuando decidí venir a Madrid lo hice siguiendo una corazonada. Yo ya te conocía antes de venir aquí. Alice me hablaba tanto de ti, que era como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y empecé a sentir no solo interés por ti, sino algo más, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tenía que venir. Además…no se lo digas a mi hermana, pero la robé una foto tuya que se dejo "olvidada" en mi habitación hace tiempo y la he conservado desde entonces, gracias a ella te reconocí al instante, nada más subir a ese autobús. No entiendo todavía muy bien porqué pero necesitaba conocerte, algo en mi me lo urgía. Ya llevaba rumiándolo en mi subconsciente desde el primer momento en que vi esa foto, pero mi insistencia de buscar y encontrar a la mujer perfecta para mí, me impedía reconocer que quizás mi búsqueda había terminado y que esa mujer podrías ser tú. Pero lo que me llevó a tomar la decisión fueron unos acontecimientos que bueno… digamos que entre mi madre y una mujer a la que desprecio y que es hija de un primo de mi padre, me hicieron una encerrona para…

—Conozco a Tanya –me dijo sorprendiéndome una vez más aunque con un tono de voz que me descubría claramente su enfado ante mi pequeño engaño. Primero terminaría de hablar y luego vería la manera de terminar con su enfado. A lo mejor el inmenso jacuzzi que había en el cuarto de baño podría ser un buen aliado –tu hermana me ha hablado de ella, de su obsesión por ti y de tus inútiles y vanos intentos de huir—. He de reconocer que me sentí aliviado ante esa revelación, otra cosa que tendría que agradecer a Alice. El hecho de que Bella supiese de la existencia de esas dos almorranas fastidiando en mi trasero me facilitaba las cosas.

—Me alegro de que sepas de ella –le dije –el caso es que querían forzarme a un matrimonio que ni quiero, ni he buscado, ni deseo. Si algún día me caso quiero casarme por amor Bella y yo… no amo a esa mujer, no siento nada por ella, es más la desprecio. Llevo huyendo de ella desde que tengo uso de razón. Pero hace dos días toqué fondo con esa encerrona, así que puede decirse que me sentí agobiado, en cierto modo necesitaba escapar, huir, que me dejaran tranquilo. Alice me dio la opción de venir aquí y al mirar tu foto de nuevo me decidí.

—No sé si estar enfadada contigo por no haberme dicho quien eras antes de dejarme hacer el ridículo como lo hice, o alagada por las cosas que me dices, ¿cómo es posible que no me dijeras nada cuando yo….

—Perdóname Bella se que hice mal, pero es que cuando te vi sentí la necesidad de observarte sin que supieras quien era. Mi hermana me advirtió de que no te hiciera daño y al verte se me ocurrió que podría observarte en silencio, sin que lo supieras y ver si tú… podrías ser esa mujer. Pero tu cuerpo se empeñaba en buscarme y creo que el mío también tenía la misma idea. Nuestro primer encuentro en el autobús fue devastador para mí y muy relevador pero decidí seguir un poco más, confirmando lo que ya mi subconsciente me gritaba y tras el segundo encuentro, o podríamos llamarle mejor tropiezo, simplemente supe que había hecho lo correcto, que ese plan que ese cuarteto había urdido era…

—¿De qué plan hablas? — preguntó de nuevo a la defensiva –ufff ya me había hablado también Alice de su terquedad y de su mal genio, aunque esperaba no ser testigo tan pronto de ello. A ver si una vez aclarado esto, el jacuzzi cumplía con su función.

—Ya sabes que mi padre es el dueño del periódico en el que trabajo, así que me inventé, bueno más bien mi hermana y mi tía se inventaron, este reportaje como excusa para venir. Déjame decirte que nunca me arrepentiré de haber hecho caso a ese par de locas –y volví a capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado que me devolvió con ansias a pesar de estar enfurecida por mi especie de engaño, por mi confesión, por no decirle que la había reconocido al instante y por la vergüenza y el ridículo que le había hecho pasar sin necesidad. Podría haberla dicho desde el principio quien era ¿o no?, pero tenía que saber, que confirmar antes de hacerle daño… de nuevo nuestros cuerpos jugaron a amarse…

Después de lamer, morder, besar y chupar sus pechos durante un buen rato, bajé dejándola besos por todo su cuerpo hasta conquistar su entrepierna pero en vez de detenerme ahí seguí descendiendo por sus muslos dejando suaves besos tanto por dentro como por fuera. Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a sus rodillas, la cuales bese y mordisqueé, primero una y luego otra, ganándome suaves jadeos. Llegué hasta sus tobillos y repetí de nuevo la operación, los jadeos estaban subiendo de intensidad. Alcancé sus pies y me dediqué a lamer y morder sus diez dedos, uno por uno para luego volver a ascender de nuevo por sus piernas, rodillas y muslos y me detuve allí un rato más. Mi erección estaba pidiendo a gritos su desahogo, ya no aguantaba más y a juzgar por sus gritos ella tampoco. Me levanté de la cama ante su evidente sorpresa y estupefacción y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Abrí los grifos del susodicho jacuzzi y volví de nuevo a la habitación, no sin antes coger un par de condones. Me tumbé un momento sobre ella y atrapé su boca con la mía, sus labios se abrieron al instante permitiéndome un total acceso a ellos y yo aproveché para explorar todos los secretos que esa dulce cavidad escondía. Me separé de ella lo justo para tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla derecha al cuarto de baño introduciéndonos a los dos en el jacuzzi que se había llenado a la mitad. Una vez dentro me arrodillé en el suelo de la bañera, abrí sus muslos todo lo que pude y con mis dedos busqué ese punto que sabía la iba a llevar de nuevo a la locura y cuando lo encontré empecé a embestirla añadiendo un dedo mas a la colección. Con la otra mano, tocaba su clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos, mi boca se dedicaba a succionar el delicioso néctar de sus pechos. Cuando vi que sus paredes comenzaban a cerrarse saque mis dedos de su sexualidad, subí sus dos piernas apoyándolas en el borde de la bañera dejando que su cuerpo descansara sobre mis propias piernas y sustituí los dedos por mi miembro el cual posicioné en su entrada. Con uno de mis brazos las rodeé los hombros haciendo que su cabeza descansará en él para que no se hiciera daño y la atraje hacia mi. Poco a poco la fui penetrando, llenandola, subí una de sus piernas a mi cuello quitándola de donde la había dejado minutos antes, mientras que la otra seguía en su posición inicial, de forma que el ángulo de penetración fuera más profundo. Conseguí de esta manera arrancar un grito involuntario de puro placer que me excitó aun mas lo que aceleró mis embestidas. En esa postura y sin dejar de lamer sus pechos, seguí embistiendo más y más rápido sin dejar que nuestras miradas rompieran el contacto hasta que juntos llegamos a la culminación del placer.

—Debería estar enfadada contigo –me dijo una vez que nos hubimos recuperado del orgasmo aun sin salir del jacuzzi , pero cuando me miró puse aquella familiar mueca de perdón que Alice me dedicaba muy a menudo y que yo había aprendido de ella… dio un largo y sonoro suspiro, murmurando algo así como _se nota que son hermanos_, el caso es que parece que no lo pudo evitar y me perdonó con un beso en los labios, a ese beso siguió otro en el pecho lo que aprovecho para lamer mis pezones mientras arrancaba un fuerte gemido de mi parte y así siguió bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo dejándome besos en todas partes hasta que llegó a esa zona de mi anatomía que empezó a chupar y lamer, haciendo realidad esa fantasía que tuve con ella la noche anterior, mejorándola en un cien por cien. Ni que decir tiene que ese cuarto de baño fue testigo silencioso de otra sesión de apasionante amor, porque yo a estas alturas de la historia y a pesar de que no habían pasado ni dos días desde que la conocía, tenía la seguridad que no solo teníamos sexo, hacíamos el amor. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los míos y no se sabía donde terminaban unos y empezaban los otros, el olor de nuestros sexos se unía al de las sales de baño, creando un aroma original y único que enloquecía aun más mis ya enloquecidos sentidos. Nunca tendría suficiente de esta mujer y esperaba que ella nunca de mí.

Recuperarnos de este último asalto fue más difícil que de los anteriores, ya que había sido totalmente devastador. Cuando conseguí que mi cuerpo obedeciera, Salí de la bañera que había quedado impregnada de nuestro olor y cogiendo una toalla de las grandes, la invité a venir conmigo. Cuando llegó a mi altura, sequé cada centímetro de su cuerpo con movimientos eróticos, incitándola, desafiándola… cuanto terminé ella hizo lo mismo, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en mi erección que ya empezaba de nuevo a cantar dispuesta para la batalla. Nos encaminamos de nuevo a la cama... la noche era joven y yo no podía estar más satisfecho y feliz.

Solo un pequeño detalle enturbiaba mi supuesta felicidad, pensaba con ella adormilada a mi lado y en mis brazos descansando después de la ultima sesión …yo vivía en Chicago y ella en España ¿seguiríamos esta relación en la distancia si no teníamos mas remedio, o todo se acabaría cuando tuviera que volver y nos dijésemos adiós?, ¿sentiría la misma necesidad de mi?, ¿aceptaría que me trasladase a vivir con ella en este país como era mi intención?, ¿estaría conforme mi padre en que hiciera mi trabajo desde aquí o que sustituyese a ese Black?, ¿se quedarían mi madre y Tanya quietas e impasibles ante semejante decisión?

Yo tenía muy claro que me iba a quedar por aquí durante una larga temporada y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que esa temporada fuera permanente logrando que mi padre aceptase mis sugerencias. El problema seguían siendo la madrastra de Blancanieves y Cruela de Vil, pero no creo que en la distancia pudieran hacer mucho, vamos digo yo. Además se trataba de mi vida y tarde o temprano mi madre tendría que acabar aceptándolo.

Pero por si acaso y a pesar de que tanto Alice como yo le habíamos contado algo por encima, debería explicarle con pelos y señales el asunto, de forma que estuviera preparada para lo que fuera dándole el arma necesaria para luchar contra ellas.

Un móvil sonó rompiendo la tranquilidad de la habitación. Reconocía esa música de los 101 Dálmatas nada más empezar a escucharla, así que con un suspiro exasperado me levanté, y al confirmar en el visor del aparato lo que esa melodía me indicaba, le di directamente a colgar. Bella me miró extrañada, pero yo le di mi mejor sonrisa preparándome para esa conversación que tendríamos que tener y que cambiaria mi vida de una manera absoluta en caso de que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos. A estas alturas de la historia estaba seguro de que así iba a ser. Me tumbé de nuevo a su lado y la abracé con fuerza atrayéndola hacia mí, nuestros cuerpos despertaron de nuevo.

—No quiero que esto termine cuando tenga que marcharme –le dije minutos después de haber recuperado nuestra respiración tras una nueva sesión de maravilloso y explosivo sexo—. No quiero separarme de ti Bella Swan… no puedo, es superior a mí.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo…—me contestó inflando mi corazón de alegría.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola muy buenas a todas. En fin espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que os haya parecido divertido y que Edward esta muy decidido a contarle todo sobre Tanya y su madre para que en el futuro o haya malos entendidos. Aunque parece que Alice ya se le adelantó. ¿Que pensáis que responderá Bella cuando le diga que quiere quedarse en España y ver a donde les lleva lo que sea qu3e hayan iniciado? Y digo lo que sea,porque recordad que aun no le han puesto nombre a esta relación ¿lo harán en el siguiente capitulo?<strong>

**Hay una pregunta que muchas os habéis hecho en los rr ¿porque Carlisle esta casado con Elizabeth y no con Esme? No os preocupéis que ya os enterareis, ja, ja, ja. Y otra pregunta es si Esme está casada. Bueno en el capítulo que viene lo sabréis pero os lanzo la pregunta ¿vosotras que pensáis? ¿son Irina y Kate sus hijas? **

**Ya sabéis que el OS inicial fue ganador del premio especial en el concurso lemmonada Expres. Si os pasáis por cualquiera de mis blogs, cuya dirección esta en mi perfil, podréis ver la preciosa portada que me hicieron.**

**Muchas**** gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

**ludgardita, briit,**** mariees ,Bella Alexandra Cullen ,codigo twilight ,Yeya Cullen ,Cullen Vigo ,AnaisDifi ,Lady Andy Pao ,Ligia Rodriguez ,Tata XOXO ,tany cullen Sereny's Cullen ,BABYBOO27,gabyhyatt ,valeskaisrobstenforever ,Areli Pattirson ,anamart05 ,cmils **

**Y muchas gracias también a todas aquellas que me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos.**

**Voy a procurar publicar una vez a la semana, como siempre, entre el viernes y el sábado.**

**Un beso a todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer .**

**Perdonad por la tardanza, pero había un par de cosas que no me cuadraban y hasta que no lo han hecho he decidido no subir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: La señora y la señorita Swan con la mecedora y la lámpara en el pasillo<strong>

**Pov Bella**

—No quiero que esto termine cuando tenga que marcharme –me dijo minutos después de haber recuperado nuestra respiración tras una nueva sesión de maravilloso y explosivo sexo—. No quiero separarme de ti Bella Swan… no puedo, es superior a mí.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo…—le contesté ilusionada porque quisiera continuar con esta…llamémosle de momento amistad con derecho a roce, y menudo roce, sí señor. No es que yo haya tenido muchos novios ni soy mujer a la que le guste el aquí te pillo aquí te mato, pero es que este hombre….

—Bella, ante todo quiero que sepas que no soy un hombre acostumbrado a conocer a una mujer y llevarla directamente a la cama –vaya ahora es como ese vampiro del libro y lee la mente. Bella por si las moscas ándate con cuidado con lo que piensas, se acabo la libertad de expresión mental –ya te he explicado los motivos y razones que me trajeron hasta aquí —seguí escuchando que me decía sacándome de mis pensamientos —puede que pienses que esto ha ido demasiado deprisa y quizás tengas razón, pero no en mi caso, porque yo tengo la impresión de que te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que siento que esto es lo correcto, que este es mi lugar, que tú y yo teníamos que terminar así.

—Yo también siento lo mismo Edward, Alice siempre me habló de tu familia, de tu tía, tus primas, de tus padres, de Tanya…de…ti. He de reconocer que siempre ponía especial atención cuando me hablaba de ti, aunque yo no tuve tanta suerte de que ese volcán huracanado que tienes por hermana "perdiera" sin querer una foto tuya.

—No he tenido demasiadas relaciones en mi vida—, seguí explicándole— la última fue hace cuatro años. No quiere decirse que no haya salido por ahí que lo he hecho, pero se han quedado en una serie de citas esporádicas, concertadas por tu hermana o mi cuñada en su mayoría, que se ha quedado en una simple cena porque la cita en cuestión no me llamaba. Lo que quiero decir es que soy una chica normal, con una vida bastante tranquila, que no acostumbra a salir demasiado y a la que no se le conocen casi ningún novio aunque no creas, tengo mi propio acosador personal.

—Pero mi problema es que sí creo que las cosas entre nosotros se han dado un poco rápido y tengo una variedad de sentimientos encontrados, me siento confundida. Por un lado no se qué pensar de esto –dije señalándonos a los dos con la mano —pues es la primera vez que hago una cosa así; por otro lado, siento, al igual que tu, que estoy en el sitio correcto, pero a la vez creo que en cierto modo y para lo que yo estoy acostumbrada, hemos ido muy deprisa. Sin embargo no quiero que pare, quiero seguir… no sé si podrás entenderme porque ni yo misma puedo…

—Por supuesto que te entiendo. Como ya te he dicho, yo tampoco acostumbro a conocer a una chica y a los diez minutos estar con ella en la cama, de hecho también es la primera vez que hago esto pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento. Me quiero quedar aquí Bella Swan, quiero explorar esto que ha nacido, ponerle un nombre, ir poco a poco, sin prisas, ver hasta dónde podemos llegar, conocernos, hablar de nuestros gustos, aficiones, costumbres, descubrirnos poco a poco el uno al otro…pero tampoco quiero que dejemos de tener estas sesiones de sexo, o mejor yo prefiero llamarlo amor, son adictivas Bella Swan, siento que ya nunca podre estar sin ellas. Quiero que esto fructifique, llegar a algo contigo y para eso he decidido quedarme en Madrid una temporada que podría llegar a convertirse en permanente si nuestra relación funciona. De momento tengo el reportaje, que un diablo que tengo por tía me ha inventado y que ya ha metido en el apartado de proyectos por entregar, y después…bueno tengo varias ideas. Así que, dime ¿quieres que lo intentemos?, ¿quieres que pongamos nombre a esto?, sinceramente la palabra amigo se queda corta para describir lo que en estos momentos siento y lo que quiero ser para ti, pero tú tienes la última palabra.

—Mi respuesta es sí, sí quiero intentarlo y sí, si le quiero poner nombre a esto, ¿qué sugieres?

—Novios es la palabra que quiero que defina lo que sea que haya entre nosotros ¿estás de acuerdo?, ¿quieres ser mi novia Bella Swan?

—Si…quiero ser tu novia –le respondí ganándome una preciosa sonrisa y una nueva sesión de se…perdón a esta nueva sesión sería una injusticia llamarle sexo sin más, porque fue amor, amor con todas sus letras, no dejó una parte de mi cuerpo sin acariciar, lamer y chupar y cuando me penetró lo hizo mirándome a la cara con tanta ternura que solo con eso bastó para que el cielo estallará en mil pedazos y el éxtasis me alcanzara de una manera espectacular.

—Me parece que vamos a tener que salir de aquí si queremos cumplir con esa parte que dice conocernos e ir poco apoco –le dije no muy convencida porque aunque si era verdad que pensaba que todo había ido muy deprisa, también tenía ese sentimiento de estar en el lugar correcto y junto a un hombre que, gracias a lo que me contaba Alice, conozco de toda la vida. La verdad es que sentía que me podría enamorar de este hombre si es que no lo estaba ya, de momento en la cama funcionábamos y conectábamos a las mil maravillas. Pero la cama no bastaba para que una relación funcionase y por eso para mí era de vital importancia que nos conociéramos, saber si éramos compatibles en nuestra vida cotidiana, en nuestros gustos, manías, defectos y, porque no, virtudes también. Y parece que él quería lo mismo ya que me había pedido esa oportunidad que yo gustosa le concedí porque también necesitaba hacerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hay que ver como funcionamos fuera de la cama, como nos divertimos juntos, como charlamos, pero te digo desde ya que va a ser fabuloso y a los días anteriores me remito. Bueno, me refiero antes de llegar aquí a esta habitación –_está claro, este hombre nos lee el pensamiento**,**_ me dijo mi mente paranoica.

—Pues primero desayunemos y luego tenemos que pasar por mi casa. Mi hermano y Rose no estarán a estas horas, se habrán ido a su trabajo, pero necesito cambiarme de ropa y de esto….cierto tipo de prenda que tú te encargaste de romper ayer. No acostumbro a llevar esas cosas en el bolso, aunque contigo voy a tener que ir aprendiendo. Luego te propongo pasar el día por ahí coger mi coche y llevarte a Toledo o a Aranjuez y para finalizar se me ocurre que podríamos quedar para cenar con Emmet y Rose, estarán encantados de conocerte, y luego podemos ir al cine. Hay una película de miedo que Rose y yo estamos deseando ver y no queremos ir solas. Tranquilo –le dije al ver el gesto de preocupación que hizo al mencionarle a Emmett —mi hermano no muerde de hecho te va a sorprender, no es el típico hermano cascarrabias y sobreprotector. Es más se me ocurre, ya que dices que te vas a quedar un tiempo, que te vengas a casa, hay dos habitaciones disponibles una…esto…la mía y la otra la que siempre utiliza Alice cuando viene.

—No les molestara a tu hermano y a Rose.

—No, para nada –le dije muy convencida. Mi hermano era una gran persona, nada sobreprotector, siempre me daba alas para que tuviera alguna relación estable aunque esto no quiere decir que no se preocupase por mí, pero no era por así decirlo…agobiante. Pero había una cosa que me inquietaba, sus bromas, ¿cómo encajaría Edward esa faceta de mi hermano?

—Hecho pues…voy a darme una ducha ¿me acompañas? –y no me lo tuvo que decir dos veces porque mi cuerpo se rebeló contra mi sentido común y empezó a bailar y a dar saltos ante la expectativa de meterse en la ducha con ese pedazo de hombre. Y que pedazo de hombre por dios, como me lavó, como me restregó, como…en fin… ¡que agujetas por Dios! nunca había usado tanto ni de ese modo esa parte de mi anatomía y lo más gracioso es que solo de verle frente al espejo, lavándose los dientes, con una toalla anudada a la cintura y chorreando agua, era suficiente razón para que mi...ejem…bueno…ya sabéis que…me gritara suplicando por mas. Para disimular junté las piernas lo más fuerte que pude como si tuviera una necesidad fisiologica de esas que normalmente se tienen en los momentos más inoportunos y empecé a abrir el armario en busca de una pasta de dientes y un cepillo de los que suelen poner en los hoteles y dejando a mi paso, tal como era mí costumbre, las puertas abiertas. Edward en ese momento se fue del cuarto de baño no sé si para dejarme privacidad y que pudiera hacer esa supuesta necesidad fisiológica en una mala interpretación de mis piernas juntas o, simplemente, porque se quería vestir. Encontré por fin el susodicho cepillo y la susodicha pasta y me lavé muy bien lavada como mandan los cánones de la limpieza, primero arriba, luego hacia abajo, con movimientos circulares, caray si es más difícil cepillarse un diente adecuadamente que sacarse una licenciatura.

Después cogí el jabón de mano para lavármelas un poco y quitarme los restos de pasta y el jabón, cual serpiente resbaladiza, se me cayó de las manos, me agaché a cogerlo y al levantarme…_plon_… un golpe en la cabeza contra uno de los picos de una de las dos puertas, ¡menudo chichón!, _en mi casa y en mi cocina esto no me pasa_, pensé mientras me agachaba a coger de nuevo la pastilla de jabón que por el susto se me había vuelto a caer. Pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y en vez de agacharme como es debido lo que hice fue pisar la pastilla provocando que me resbalara y fuera patinando con ella bajo mi pie dando extrañas vueltas hasta la bañera donde aterrice de culo, es decir, con el culo dentro de la bañera y las piernas fuera, ¿ahora ver cómo salía yo de ahí? Pero que cosas tienes Bella Swan, me regañe a mi misma minutos después cuando mi pedazo de hombre, que desde hacía unos minutos se había convertido en mi imponente novio, entro alarmado por el ruido y al verme en semejante posición se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me preguntaba entre risas si me había hecho daño. Pues sí, me lo había hecho en el culo y en mi dignidad. Pero como tanto reírse del mal ajeno pasa factura, él con su risa y todo, piso de nuevo la pastilla que todavía permanecía en el suelo sin que nadie se acordara de ella, un nuevo número de patinaje y_ ploff,_ los dos dentro de la bañera en un jaleo tal de piernas, brazos y cuerpos que era imposible de descifrar. Nos intentábamos levantar, juro que lo intentábamos pero no podíamos. La risa no nos dejaba ponernos de pie, la fuerza se nos iba por la boca una y otra vez y nosotros seguíamos así, mas enredados que en el juego ese al que por cierto nunca he jugado. Cuando por fin conseguimos apaciguar el monstruo risueño, poco a poco, y como pudimos, salimos de la trampa en la que estábamos.

Metimos dentro de la habitación el carrito con el desayuno que Edward había pedido y que el servicio de habitaciones, supongo que al ver que no contestábamos, nos había dejado en la puerta. Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a desayunar. De vez en cuando nos mirábamos y la risa histérica y tonta empezaba de nuevo.

—Bella a ver necesito calmarme y que nos pongamos serios, porque yo, con esta nueva relación que hemos iniciado necesito hablarte de mi madre y de Tanya, quiero que sepas con pelos y señales quienes son y que son capaces de hacer y hasta donde pueden llegar. No quiero que en el futuro haya entre nosotros ningún tipo de malentendido por culpa de esas dos, así que por favor, promete que intenten lo que intenten, te digan lo que te digan, hagan lo que hagan, siempre me lo dirás. El primer paso para que esto funcione es la confianza mutua y eso se va ganando poco a poco, así que empecemos con esta promesa, ¿me dirás cualquier cosa que esas dos intenten contra ti, sea lo que sea?

—Edward no tengo inconveniente en decírtelo pero tampoco quiero ponerte a mal con tu madre.

—Créeme Bella nunca podrás ponerme más a mal de lo que ya estoy, eso se lo ha ganando a pulso ella solita, así que ¿me lo prometes?

—Si te lo prometo, hagan lo que hagan, digan lo que digan, antes de enfadarme, precipitarme y actuar por mi cuenta vendré a hablarlo contigo.

—Bueno es hora de que te cuente quien es Elizabeth Cullen Vulturi. Ella es la tercera de cuatro hermanos, Cayo, Aro, Elizabeth y Esme. Esme es la menor y se lleva seis años con su hermana mayor y con mi padre, pero aun así nunca, nunca, entenderé porque mi padre se casó con mi madre en vez de con ella, eso es un misterio que se llevaran los dos a la tumba. Ninguno quiere hablar de ello, ninguno explica, solo se miran anhelantes el uno al otro y nos dejan a los demás en estado de shock.

Los diablos tres y cuatro o sea mis primas Irina y Kate son hijas de Aro, el segundo de los hermanos y de Sulpicia, su esposa, una gran mujer y un gran hombre, espero que puedas llegar a conocerlos. Ellos tampoco entienden el porqué de ese matrimonio entre mis padres, pero… yo creo que el único que tiene la solución son mis abuelos maternos Marco y Didyme, que son igual de fríos y calculadores que su hija mayor. Y mucho me sospecho que tiene que ver con un matrimonio de conveniencia, conveniencia para mi abuelo por supuesto, que se realizó para fusionar los dos periódicos de mayor tirada de Chicago. Y mucho me sigo sospechando que Vulturis' Daily en ese momento no tenía muchos medios económicos y en fin…supongo que corría prisa un matrimonio. No sé si a mi padre se le dio a elegir o no entre las dos hermanas , pero Elizabeth es cruel, implacable cuando quiere algo y supongo que lo que buscaba en ese momento era el prestigio social de ser una Cullen ya que somos una familia de las más importantes de Chicago. El caso es que al final venció y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo amaba, me lo confesó el otro día, ni tampoco creo que llegara a sentir nunca cariño por nosotros, ha ido siempre de fiesta en fiesta, de reunión en reunión, destacando. A ella no le importamos ninguno de los tres, casi considero mas madre mía al diablo numero dos que a mi propia madre a pesar de que solo me lleva dieciséis años. Porque esto es algo que debes aprender de Elizabeth, es fría y calculadora, cruel, hipócrita, como su padre, está acostumbrada a conseguir siempre lo que quiere. Cuando quiere algo va a por ello y no la importa quien caiga ni a quien perjudica, no tiene en cuenta sentimientos de nadie y en este caso su objetivo soy yo y mi famoso matrimonio con una mujer a la que aborrezco, así que recuerda tu promesa por favor. Digan lo que te digan, veas lo que veas, siempre será mentira o una trampa, YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TANYA.

—Sí lo tendré presente pero no te sigo, ¿llamas a tus primas, tía y hermana como diablos y las tienes enumeradas?

—Las llamo el cuarteto diabólico –me dijo soltando la carcajada –es un apelativo cariñoso, las quiero mucho Bella ellas son mi autentica familia al igual que los padres de mis primas. A pesar de ser nuestra tía, Esme se lleva muy pocos años con nosotros, tiene una diferencia de edad tan pequeña con mis primas, conmigo y con mi hermana que permite una conexión total con nosotros, sobre todo con ellas con las que se lleva a las mil maravillas y está totalmente integrada en el grupo compartiendo y protagonizando todas sus locuras. Ten en cuenta que con mi prima Kate solo se lleva seis años. Así que tenemos cuatro diablos, el número 1 es Alice –vaya porque será que no me extraña –el dos mi tía Esme, el tres Irina y el cuatro Kate. Cuando veas a las cuatro juntas en acción sabrás porque los motes.

—Si las otras tres son como el diablo jefe, me hago una ligera idea –le dije con cierto tono sarcástico que el pilló y celebro con una carcajada.

-Luego están sus parejas. Laurent es la pareja de Irina y se van a casar dentro de poco. Kate está casada con Garrett y ya conoces a Jasper o El Hombre Tranquilo como yo le llamo. Tía Esme permanece soltera y no tiene ninguna pareja estable.

— ¿Y tus tíos Aro y Cayo?

—Mi tío Aro está tan loco como mi tía Esme, es su hermana más pequeña y siempre fue su debilidad. Es un hombre muy bromista siempre gastando bromas a todo mundo, yo le llamo El Sombrerero Loco. Su esposa Sulpicia ya te digo que es una gran mujer, dulce, cariñosa, e igualmente tan loca como sus hijas. Mi tío Cayo, o "el hombre de las dos caras", tampoco es mala persona aunque a veces me despista, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de sus hijas, Renata y Heidi, y su esposa Athenodora, ya que son un calco de mi madre y totalmente pro Tanya. A Renata yo la llamo Anastasia y a Heidi Greselda que como sabrás son las dos hermanastras de la Cenicienta y a su madre la Bruja del Este. Te pido por favor que también te cuides de ellas y que la promesa que me has hecho se haga extensiva a ellas.

—Eso está hecho –dije partiéndome de la risa y a la vez admirada por la inventiva y el ingenio a la hora de poner los motes —¿algún mote más que deba saber?

—Bueno me refiero a mi madre con el sobrenombre de la madrastra de Blancanieves o la Reina y a Tanya como Cruella de Vil.

—Vaya así que la llamada de antes… con esa música… –pregunté estallando de nuevo en carcajadas y tarareando mentalmente la canción de Cruella de Vil de la película 101 dálmatas.

—Tengo asignadas músicas especiales para cada uno de ellos, ya las irás oyendo, pero sí la de antes era ella —me aclaro uniéndose a las risas.

—Bueno a ver seriedad, que ahora me toca hablarte de Cruella. Ella es hija de un primo de mi padre y de Carmen, los dos son buenas personas pero su hija es "peor que Satanás", de ahí el apodo.

Nos conocemos desde niños. Yo no me acuerdo mucho pero mi padre me dice que lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando mi madre me la presentó fue tirarle de unas coletas que llevaba, sabía que la hacía llorar con eso y por lo visto no dejaba de hacerlo.

Conforme fuimos creciendo mi madre me la metía por las narices a toda hora y momento. Me hablaba de ella en cuanto tenia oportunidad y tal era su actitud que mi hermana Alice se enfadaba pues a veces la comparaba con Santa Tanya, como ellas la llaman, y eso la molestaba y a mí también.

Primero en el colegio y después en el instituto ella empezó a mostrar un interés por mi y se convirtió en nuestra sombra, allí donde íbamos allí iba ella. Yo intente rechazarla primero de buenas maneras y con caballerosidad pero llegó un momento en que me hartó y me hartó de tal modo que ya no me molesto en ser caballeroso con ella, simplemente la aparto y me voy para el lado contario. Es una mujer que en apariencia es dulce, cariñosa y buena, pero no te dejes engañar, es solo apariencia en el fondo es tan fría, calculadora y cruel como mi madre y al igual que mi madre cuando se propone algo no deja de perseguirlo. Estoy convencido de que cuando se enteren cualquiera de las dos de tu existencia, vayan contra ti con todo lo que tienen. Estoy totalmente seguro de que las va a sentar fatal y querrán separarnos. Pero no te confundas, delante de mi siempre te pondrán buena cara. Yo intentaré evitarte por todos los medios cualquier daño y te prometo que voy a protegerte incluso con mi vida y que haré lo que sea necesario para evitar que tu y yo nos separemos por culpa de ellas y para eso necesito que confíes totalmente en mi. Pero me temo que buscaran la fisura, la aprovecharán e irán a por ti. Si eso sucede Bella por favor, habla conmigo, recuerda tu promesa. Ya sé que solo nos conocemos desde hace dos días pero confía en mi por favor y en esto que está naciendo.

—Me estas metiendo miedo.

—Lo sé y lo siento pero de verdad que las tengo mucho miedo Bella.

—De acuerdo lo haré ya te lo he prometido. Hablaré contigo de todo, pero a cambio te pido igual, tu habla conmigo también, de cualquier duda que se te plantee. Como te he dicho tengo mi propio acosador personal, así que si alguna vez me ves con un tío dándome un beso, la mano o en alguna actitud poco adecuada, por favor no te enfades y piensa que a veces las apariencias engañan, que yo no la he buscado ¿ok? Es más se agradecería una ayudita fuera cual fuera porque al igual que tu YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESE PELMAZO, es un acosador nato, se cree que porque es mas o menos mono tiene que tener a todas las tías a sus pies, es un engreído, un idiota un…

—Para, para, para —me dijo muerto de risa –veo que tienes tu propia Tanya personal. Me acordaré te lo prometo yo también, hablar y preguntar antes de actuar.

—Bueno pues aclarado esto, ¿hay algo más que tenga que saber?

—De momento no, pero podemos ir hablando poco a poco.

—Pues vámonos entonces, es un poco incomodo estar bueno…ya sabes…

—Sí, claro que lo sé me dijo riendo.

Y en un ambiente de lo más distendido nos fuimos hacia mi casa. El trayecto desde el hotel no era muy largo así que fuimos dando un paseo. Al llegar me cambie de ropa y…me puse unas bragas decentes y nuevas metiendo "por si acaso" otras en el bolso. Había dejado a Edward en el salón después de haberles enseñado la casa, así que antes de bajar llamé a mi cuñada para decirle lo de la cena y el cine. Ni que decir tiene el asombro, la impresión y la alegría que Rose se llevó ya que era la primera vez, desde que llevaba viviendo con ellos, que les presentaba a un chico y además diciendo que de momento éramos novios. Cuando pronuncié esa palabra, Rose se quedo muda de la impresión y se marchó corriendo a decírselo a Emmett. MI hermano recibió la noticia con su habitual jocosidad, ¡pobre Edward lo que le esperaba esta noche! Pero lo que más les impactó fue cuando les pregunté si les importaba que Edward viniese a vivir a casa…

—Vaya hermanita te ha dado fuerte ¿no?

—Emmett, he iniciado una relación con él que todavía no sé donde nos llevará y aunque le hemos puesto nombre, es pronto aun ¿entiendes?, pero si me preguntas te diré que sí, me gusta mucho, muchísimo Emmett.

—Esa es mi hermanita, vaya Bella menos mal yo ya estaba empezando a temer que un día al abrir el armario te encontrase colgada dentro en lugar del abrigo. De verdad que lo abría con miedo hermanita, ya sabes lo asustadizo que soy y claro si uno abre un armario y se encuentra a su…

—Emmett Swan –se oyó decir a Rose con ese tono de ella que señalaba que mi hermano estaba en problemas –asustadizo no sé pero payaso un rato, si a veces me dan ganas de venderte al circo.

—Rosie hija no es para ponerte así.

—Bueno, ¿qué os parece lo de la cena y el cine?

—Por mi perfecto, así conozco a mi cuñado y… auch Rosie hija podías elegir otro sitio donde dar a ver si nuestra niña se va a quedar siendo hija única que sabes que los hijos únicos luego acaban…

—Emmett Swan no tienes arreglo, En fin Bella que no hay problema, encantada. Podríamos ir a ese restaurante de comida típica de aquí, seguro que le gusta y la aprecia.

—Pues ahora que lo dices no se lo pregunté, pero estos días es verdad que ha tendido a probar cosas como la tortilla o la paella…

—Pues no se hablé más.

—Podemos quedar sobre las ocho y luego ir a la última sesión de cine ¿os parece? Y…gracias por vuestro apoyo y comprensión.…

—No es nada y a las ocho nos parece perfecto.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa, pero no me había dado tiempo a coger siquiera algo de abrigo cuando de nuevo empezó a sonar. Mire el visor y ¡vamos! Esta ya estaba tardando, el diablo nº 1, uppss perdón, Alice en acción, alias volcán huracanado para mí.

—Dime Alice

—¿Cómo que dime?, cuéntame tu a mí. No sé si estar enfadada contigo por no llamarme o contenta porque por fin has conocido a mi hermanito. Mira que te he tenido que insistir veces, y a él no digamos. Menos mal que por lo menos te has dignado llamar el otro día para darme las gracias, pero no es normal que aquella que se llama mi amiga no me mantenga informada puntualmente de cómo van las cosas, porque claro a esto no hay derecho Bella tengo que saber ¿porque estas tan callada?, ¿Bella?, ¿has colgado?

—No Alice no he colgado, es que estoy esperando a que termines para poder decir yo alguna cosilla aunque solo sea una –le dije admirando una vez más la capacidad de mi amiga de hacer tantas preguntas todas juntas y a la vez, y encima sin pararse a tomar aire.

—Pues venga ya terminé…—me contestó con su habitual impaciencia.

—Alice no quiero que te alteres ni que te exaltes y mucho menos que empieces a maquinar pero… me gusta Alice de verdad me gusta y parece que yo a él también. Una vez más te doy las gracias amiga, tenías razón. Hemos decidido intentarlo y de momento nos hemos hecho novios y…

Pero no me dio tiempo a terminar porque un montón de gritos me dejaron el tímpano totalmente inactivo por lo que supuse que no estaría sola y adivine que el famosos cuarteto diabólico estaba reunido. Cuando se hubieron calmado los ánimos estuve charlando con ella un rato siendo interrumpidas constantemente por las que supuse seria los otros tres diablos. Durante el transcurso de la conversación me sacaron entre todas, ya que las otras tres se auto proclamaron primas y tía mías sin siquiera conocerlas, la promesa de irlas informando puntualmente de todo ¿que esta familia tenía algún problema con eso de las promesas?

Pasamos un día muy agradable viendo Toledo y después fuimos al restaurante donde habíamos quedado con Rose y Emmett. Edward congenió inmediatamente con mi hermano y entró al trapo con sus bromas siguiéndoselas con mucha facilidad y gastándole el también algunas. Rose y yo nos mirábamos con cara de_ vaya par de patas para un banco que se acaban de juntar._

Después de cenar fuimos a ver la famosa película. Durante la proyección Rose y yo no dejamos de pegar botes y brincos en el asiento acompañado de gritos que eran recibidos por las burlas de nuestras respectivas parejas los cuales debían tener anestesiados los brazos correspondientes de tanto pellizco, aunque ellos disimuladamente también se llevaban sobresaltos, ¡malditos hombres y su ego masculino!

Cuando salimos del cine Rose y yo no íbamos nada, pero nada tranquilas por ese parking triste, oscuro y solitario e íbamos agarradas la una a la otra mirando para todos lados.

—A ver que la buena mujer se ha quedado dentro de la película y los muebles y los juguetes también, a ver si os creéis que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que salir de ahí para pillaros a vosotras, y además os recuerdo que en la película no había coches amenazantes solo mecedoras, lámparas y algún que otro muñeco –dijo Emmett con su habitual guasa.

—Que tonterías dices Emmett Swan como vamos nosotras a…

—Buuu –chilló de pronto Edward y nosotras pegamos tal grito que un guarda de seguridad salió de entre la nada mirándonos mal, muy mal, así que muy calladitas y bien apretadas la una a la otra, decidimos seguir nuestro camino hacia los coches.

—Edward, Bella nos ha dicho que te vienes con nosotros a casa este tiempo que andes por aquí, así que me parece una tontería que vayas ahora al hotel, vente con nosotros y mañana yo te acompaño a recoger tus cosas. Y tranquilo no me opondré a que duermas con mi hermanita, no soy tan anticuado y ella es una mujer adulta y capaz, y además se te ve un buen tío y sé que te vas a portar bien con ella, ¿qué porque lo sé? , veras ya sabes que trabajo en la embajada en un puesto de responsabilidad y tengo contactos con la CIA y el FBI, ya sabes gente capaz de hacer que ciertas cosas parezcan un accidente y….

—Emmett Swan… –dijo Rose mientras seguía abrazada a mi no muy convencida y mirando a su alrededor pero con su tono característico de _esta noche vas a tener sexo con tu madre…_

—Vale, vale, solo estaba bromeando.

—No hay problema Emmett, me voy a portar muy pero que muy bien con esta señorita, no quiero acabar siendo picadillo en cualquier restaurante de comida barata o en alguna cuneta abandonada –dijo siguiéndole la broma y poniendo una fingida cara de espanto. Rose y yo rodamos los ojos en medio de nuestro temblequeo nervioso. Lo dicho, se habían juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer.

Llegamos hasta donde habíamos dejado nuestros respectivos coches y nos pusimos en marcha. Edward aceptó entre risas la propuesta de Emmet así que puse rumbo a casa.

Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos unos de otros y fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación. Después de una nueva sesión de…amor silencioso por respeto a los oídos ajenos, nos quedamos dormidos. Bueno al menos él porque yo…yo no hacia más que mirar a la mecedora que tenía en mi cuarto y que curiosamente se parecía mucho a la de la película, y la miraba y la miraba y la mecedora se movía, juro que se movía sola al igual que el cine, hacia delante, hacia atrás, sí señor, ella solita…a no ser que… alguien la moviera… temblé ante semejante pensamiento y miré hacia Edward pero estaba tan a gusto durmiendo…

De repente me fije en mi laptop, en Chicago creo que aun era de día, aunque no estoy segura…pero por probar…me levanté mirando con expresión desafiante a la susodicha mecedora y encendí el portátil comprobando con alegría que Alice estaba conectada, así que le di un zumbido y la llamé.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?, no soy Alice soy Irina su prima, veras Alice está un poco así como desconectada de la realidad, hemos tenido tarde de chicas para celebrar vuestro ya sabes… noviazgo –vaya pues que ganas tienen estas de que Edward se comprometa —y nos hemos pasado con los mojitos. A pesar de que es demasiado pronto se han quedado todas dormidas en medio del asedio al abismo de Helm, pero hija, yo sigo aquí al pie del cañón, ya que dejar a esa gente así, que quieres que te diga no me parecía bien… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?, ¿tienes algún problema?, ¿qué tal con mi primo?, ya tengo una idea para que se quede y no habrá que despedir al "insigne escritor "evitándonos problemas legales. Ya sé que es la primera vez que hablamos pero me encanta conocerte, puedes confiar en mí, así que dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

_Desde luego digna prima de su prima parece una pila de las que duran eternamente_, pensé para mí mientras le explicaba que no me atrevía a decirle ya que iba a pensar que estaba loca

—Bella créeme si tú estás loca, yo soy tu Reina, a estas alturas de mi historia cualquier cosa me parece normal, así que… dispara…

Y en fin, como quiera que la mecedora y yo nos estábamos desafiando en medio de la madrugada y ella llevaba todas las de ganar balanceándose de esa forma, le conté mi problema.

—Uff, te comprendo perfectamente, yo también vi esa película, ¿por qué no despiertas a Edward?, estoy segura de que él te hará olvidar enseguida, a mi Laurent me ayudó mucho y…

—Irina es que está tan mono dormido que me da una pena…

—Bueno pues otra opción es sacar la mecedora al pasillo…

—Sí pero es que verás…cuando al día siguiente la vea mi hermano, no sabes lo bromista que es…

—No creo que sea peor que mi padre, no sabes cómo te comprendo, son muy graciosos hasta que una es objeto de sus bromas, ¿no tienes un desván? –vaya ahora entiendo como Edward se ha llevado tan bien con Emmett desde el principio.

—Sí, si tenemos desván.

—Pues intenta subirla allí.

—Buena idea, ahora vuelvo.

Dejé la sesión abierta para seguir charlando con ella un poco más cuando volviera de la misión mecedora, la verdad, es que me parecía simpática. Me levanté, cogí el mueble diabólico y salí muerta de miedo al oscuro pasillo. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación me di un golpe en la cabeza con algo duro y redondo que me hizo sobresaltarme y pegar un pequeño grito ahogado. Cuando mi ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude ver a Rose con una lámpara que tenía en su mesilla de noche en la mano, una lámpara que, curiosamente, se parecía a la de la película… daría vueltas también en una perfecta imitación de la otra.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Bueno lo mismo me pregunto yo…

—esto bueno verás, es la mecedora yo… la iba a subir al desván.

—No me digas más, yo iba a hacer lo mismo con la lámpara, vamos antes de que despertemos al diablo y haya chunga a… —pero no había terminado de decir eso cuando una luz se encendió…

—La señora y la señorita Swan con la mecedora y la lámpara en el pasillo –se escuchó la voz estruendosa de Emmet y del susto que nos dimos, yo deje caer la mecedora en el suelo y como acto reflejo me senté en ella dejándome balancear, Rose no tuvo tan buena idea y se quedo mirando a Emmett con cara de me han pillado y la lámpara en la mano como si fuera un arma arrojadiza. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y apareció un somnoliento Edward con cara de sueño, pero que pedazo de hombre por dios, si hasta recién levantado era un bombón, con el torso desnudo y esos pantalones del pijama tan pegados, con esa cintura tan baja dejando entrever su… que ganas de mandar la mecedora a la porra, tirarme encima de él y… ¡Bella por dios! que estas en una situación un poco complicada, céntrate. Me fije de nuevo en mi pedazo de hombre que paso su mirada de mi a la mecedora, después a Rose con la lámpara y de nuevo a mí, y su cara de sueño fue sustituida por una de interrogación y después una de entendimiento para finalizar con una de pura y autentica guasa…

—¿Que sucede?

—¿Pues nada futuro cuñado es que aquí mi hermanita y mi Rose han decidido hacer mudanza a las 2 de la madrugada, y precisamente de dos elementos del mobiliario que salen mucho en la película que hemos visto y que dan mucho, mucho miedo –le contestó a mi pedazo de hombre mirándonos desafiante, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder…

—Bueno es que he pensado que ya soy muy mayor para tener una mecedora en la habitación, eso es cosa de niños pequeños y…. en fin que la iba a llevar al desván o quizás podría preguntar a Rosie a ver si la quiere y…

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma mecedora que hace seis meses se te antojo traer desde Forks armando una peor que la de Waterloo?

—Bueno eso fue hace seis meses ahora ya te he dicho que soy mayor….

—¿Y tú también eres muy mayor para esa lámpara Rose?, porque te recuerdo que me hiciste recorrer siete veces el rastro arriba y abajo porque te habían dicho que ahí las vendían y que era una antigüedad y…

—¡Que… diablos…! yo no tengo por qué dar explicaciones de nada y Bella tampoco y si se nos antoja llevarnos la mecedora y la lámpara al desván a las dos de la mañana pues nos la llevamos, estaría bueno, hasta ahí podíamos llegar, vamos Bella —y muy dignas cogimos la mecedora entre las dos y nos dispusimos a subirla al desván. Pero en cuento Rose bajó la trampilla la dignidad se fue al garete uff, subir eso, por esas escaleras tan estrechas…. Y como si nos hubiesen leído la mente de nuevo, unas manos cogieron los dos objetos de la discusión y las subieron como si nada por la trampilla hasta su destino —¿qué se creían estos dos haciendo eso tan rápido, que eran vampiros?

—¿podemos ahora irnos a dormir? –dijo Emmett con su habitual cara socarrona mientras cerraba la trampilla—. De ahora en adelante solo se permite ir al cine a ver películas de dibujos animados. Vamos hombre hacerle esto a un pobre marido que solo tiene el fin de semana para descansar, no hay derecho –dijo yéndose a su habitación a grandes zancadas seguido de una muy malhumorada Rose.

Yo, muy calladita por si las moscas, me metí en mi habitación. Me dirigí directamente al ordenador y miré a ver si seguía Irina, conectada estaba conectada, pero ponía que estaba ausente, después de media docena de zumbidos inútiles ante la mirada interrogante y de chunga de Edward, decidí que los mojitos habían ganado al abismo y que estaría durmiendo la merluza.

—¿Y ahora que haces? —me preguntó mi pedazo de hombre

—Esto verás yo… es que…la mecedora…el portátil…Alice que no estaba, tu prima que sí…yo

—Bella, si sentías miedo me tenías que haber despertado,¿dónde está la confianza esa de la que hablábamos antes?, además yo tengo un método muy efectivo para quitar el miedo, ¿te lo demuestro?

Y me lo demostró, vaya si me lo demostró, tanto me lo demostró que la madrugada nos sorprendió en medio de la demostración.

Cuando al fin logramos levantarnos, nos duchamos, vestimos y bajamos a desayunar. Las chungas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar pero sus bromas se vieron eclipsadas porque Edward tuvo su primer encuentro en la tercera fase con mi sobrina…

—¿Tú eres el hermano de Alice? –escuché que le preguntaba a Edward —¿ya eres su novio?, supongo que sí porque os he visto salir juntos de la habitación de tía Bella, menos mal –agregó ante el asentimiento de Edward —no si Alice tenía razón cuando decía que era cuestión de tiempo que os conocieseis y os gustaseis, os hicieseis novios y… —Edward y Emmett soltaron una de sus consabidas carcajadas y yo me quedé encajada en el sitio a la vez que el pedazo de tostada se quedaba a medio camino entre mi garganta y mi estómago ¡maldito volcán huracanado cotilla!, ¿me iba a oír!... Por suerte para todos menos para mi sobrina, Rose decidió intervenir echándole una bronca monumental sobre como las niñas pequeñas no debían inmiscuirse en cosas de mayores, así que logramos terminar el desayuno sin mayores incidentes.

Como era sábado y mi hermano y mi cuñada no trabajaban, Rose y mi sobrina se fueron al súper y Emmett y Edward se fueron a por las cosas de este ultimo al hotel. Yo me quede sola en casa…encargada de la limpieza.

Después de ordenar un poco mi habitación y la de Rosie, bajé al salón que parecía una cuadra. Esta canguro que teníamos era muy buena pero un poco desordenada. Me puse a ordenarlo y limpiarlo. Agarré el mando de la televisión que siempre está en cualquier lugar menos en donde debería de estar y lo coloqué en su sitio. Pasé un poco el aspirador y después lo llevé a su lugar en el escobero que había en la cocina. De repente…oí unas voces. Muerta de miedo y convencida de que alguien había entrado en casa, cogí una sartén de las grandes y un chuchillo dispuesta a defenderme y salí de ahí con la espalda pegada a la pared y los brazos extendidos con las dos armas contundentes en las manos. Oí como alguien trasteaba en la cerradura de casa y me dirigí hacia allí. Gracias a la mirilla vi que eran Rose y mi sobrina, abrí la puerta muy deprisa encontrándome a Rose con el brazo extendido y la llave en la mano.

—Rosie cariño, espera aquí a la mama y a la tía que ahora salimos a por ti ¿vale? –y dicho esto tiré de mi cuñada y le di a mi sobrina con la puerta en las narices, pero había que protegerla ¿no?

—Rose, hay alguien en casa –le expliqué ante su mirada de confusión, mirada que se dirigía hacia la sartén y el cuchillo. Pero su mente enseguida entendió ya que con cara de espanto agarró el cuchillo y las dos nos dirigimos, espalda con espalda, hacia al salón al más puro estilo CSI.

Cuando llegamos al salón no había nadie y lo único que se oía era a la locutora de la televisión hablando de no sé qué nuevo lio del mundo de la farándula ¿quién diablos habría puesto la tele?, ya no había duda, alguien estaba en casa.

—Bella aquí no hay nadie –me dijo Rose

–Entonces Rose, ¿quién ha puesto la tele?

—¿Has estado limpiando el salón?

—Sí

—¿Dónde estaba el mando?

—En cualquier lado menos en su sitio lo recogí y… —me callé de repente al darme cuenta de que la que había puesto la tele había sido yo sin querer, ya que el dichoso mando se ponía en acción en cuanto lo tocabas. Me quede mirando a mi cuñada…

—No se lo digas a esos dos…

—Ni una palabra –me contestó Rose yendo a buscar a su hija y la compra que habíamos dejado aparcadas en el pasillo –ya tenemos bastante con una mecedora y una lámpara para añadir también una tele al club.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estáis? Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Pero vamos por partes:<strong>

**-La película de miedo a la que hago referencia es The Woman in Black. Para las que no la hayáis visto solo deciros que es una película de terror a la antigua usanza en donde el mobiliario y los juguetes adquieren un protagonismo especial, contribuyendo a crear momentos de autentico miedo. La mecedora es uno de esos objetos, al igual que la lámpara de ahí el miedo de Rose y Bella.**

**-El abismo de Helm hace referecia a la epica batalla que tiene lugar en la película Las dos Torres, segunda parte de la saga El Señor de los Anillos. No tiene mas importancia solo que despues de la tarde de chicas, los cuatro diablos se ponen a ver esa película quedándose dormidas y dejando a Irina sola. Y bueno, supongo que todas vosotras averiguareis la alusión tan descarada a nuestra peli favorita Amanecer. No lo pude evitar.**

**-Supongo que conocereis las peliculas de donde salen el resto d****e los motes, si tenéis algún problema no tenéis mas que mandarme un privado. El mote de Jasper es el titulo de una película antigua protagonizada por John Wayne.**

**Un capitulo en el que hemos conocido un poco mas sobre la familia de Edward y hemos averiguado que Esme es relativamente joven y que solo se lleva seis años con Kate y dieciséis con Edward, Alice e Irina, ademas de que esta soltera. Ademas hemos escuchado la versión de Edward del motivo por el cual no se caso con Carlisle, ¿sera eso? o ¿ habrá algo mas?**

**Esta claro que los volcanes huracanados no existen como fenómeno metereológico pero es una forma graciosa de dirigirme a Alice y su hiperactividad.**

**Bella tiene su propio acosador personal ¿quien será?**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr: **

****ludgardita,Angie Masen, briit,**** mariees ,Bella Alexandra Cullen ,codigo twilight ,Yeya Cullen ,Cullen Vigo ,AnaisDifi ,Lady Andy Pao ,Ligia Rodriguez ,Tata XOXO ,tany cullen Sereny's Cullen ,BABYBOO27,gabyhyatt ,valeskaisrobstenforever ,Areli Pattirson ,anamart05 ,cmils, tany cullen, Lore562 , JosWeasleyC .****

****Y muchas gracias también a todas aquellas que me añadís a alertas y favoritos.****

****Y gracias a las lectoras silenciosas.****


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de **

**Felicidades a todas las que sois mamás. Este capitulo es para vosotras**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Día en el zoológico.<strong>

**Pov Edward**

El hermano y la cuñada de Bella eran geniales, me lo había pasado en grande con ellos cenando, en el cine y… después con el asunto de la mecedora y la lámpara.

No me extrañaba ni un poco el especial cariño que mi hermana sentía por Bella, ella era sencillamente genial en todo lo que hacía, fresca, genuina, sincera, sencilla, siempre lograba sorprenderme con algo, cada vez tenía más claro que ella era sin duda lo que yo buscaba y cada vez estaba mas seguro de que había hecho lo correcto al venir a conocerla.

El incidente de la mecedora había sido magnifico. ¿Dos mujeres hechas y derechas aterrorizadas por una simple película…? en fin sencillamente extraordinario. Pero lo que me había llegado al alma fue su encantador detalle de no despertarme porque me veía según ella,_ muy mono durmiendo._ La manera en que había conseguido quitarle el miedo me había encantado. Rogaba porque tuviera siempre mucho miedo y yo pudiera estar ahí para quitárselo.

Emmett era igual que mi tío Aro y no me costó ni un segundo hacerme a él y a sus bromas. Pareciera que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, quizás también fuera porque Alice me había hablado de ellos.

Rosalie era una mezcla entre Alice y Bella. Se la veía una mujer fuerte, con carácter, dura y capaz, pero a la vez tierna, dulce, cariñosa y, sobre todo, fiel y muy buena amiga de sus amigos entre los que esperaba encontrarme. Se notaba que adoraba a Emmett y a su hermana. Según me había contado Bella ella era huérfana de padre y madre y siempre había estado sola hasta que los conoció. En pocas palabras una mujer que se había hecho a sí misma, luchando ella sola contra la vida.

Estábamos en la habitación del hotel recogiendo mis cosas. Emmett se había ofrecido a acompañarme, poniendo a mi disposición un fabuloso jeep de su propiedad. Tendría que ver la manera de alquilar o comprarme un coche, aunque Bella me había ofrecido su volvo azul qué casualidad ¿no? los dos teníamos el mismo gusto por los coches.

Mi móvil sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, miré el visor, _diablo numero 3,_ y me dio miedo, mucho miedo. Bella ya me había contado que Irina le dijo por el msn que tenía una idea, y ¡Dios que pavor me daba! Hablé con ella un momento por teléfono y...bueno he de reconocer que había tenido una gran idea con la que nos evitaba tener que despedir a Black y que este nos metiera en problemas legales. Ahora a ver que les parecía al resto del Consejo de Administración ya que el mercado español, al igual que todos los mercados, estaba bastante mal y no era buen momento, pero Irina era Irina.

Esme, Aro, Alice, y Kate seguro que votaban que sí, esperaba que mi padre también lo hiciera ya que como Presidente tenía el poder de votar en el nombre de cualquiera que estuviera ausente y en este caso ese era yo. Esperaba que por lo menos votara sí por mí. Irina estaba claro lo que iba a hacer, pero mi tío Cayo no sé yo y mi madre seguro que se oponía. Pero Irina tenía mucha labia y estaba convencido de que seguro que pondría de nuestra parte a los otros dos miembros del Consejo de Administración, Jane y Alec. Ellos eran primos de Aro, Cayo , Esme y mi madre, hijos de un hermano de mi abuelo y a los que no sabía aun como catalogar, eran…. la extraña pareja.

Colgué el teléfono y me fijé en la cara de interrogación de Emmett al ver el nombre del visor así que me puse a explicar por segunda vez en poco tiempo la historia del cuarteto, de la Madrastra y de Cruella.

—¡Madre mía, otras tres mas como Alice!, desde luego tú no te aburres. Y eso que todavía no conoces a Renée Swan, espera a conocerla y verás, seguro que añades un diablo más a la lista. Mi padre a veces se desespera con ella y sus locas ideas. El caso es que tu hermana ya nos habló de ellas y también de la plasta esa que no te deja en paz pero nunca nos dio tanta información.

—Me alegro de que te haya hablado de Tanya y de mi madre Emmett, verás yo… tengo miedo de que intenten dañar a tu hermana cuando se enteren que estoy con ella, y por lo que sea no esté allí para impedirlo. Son las reinas de la hipocresía, delante de mi jamás la pondrán mala cara, pero por detrás… Emmett le he hecho prometer a tu hermana que pase lo que pase, me lo diga y no actúe con rapidez, y ahora quiero que me lo prometas tú también. Yo…es importante para mí… tu hermana me importa de veras, me gusta y mucho, quiero llegar a algo serio con ella, que lo nuestro fructifique. Pero si tenemos que romper que sea porque no somos compatibles, no por terceras personas.

—Tranquilo Edward, mi hermana es una mujer fuerte ahí donde la ves, estoy seguro de que sabrá enfrentarse a ellas, y con más razón estando avisada. Tú le has dado el permiso para hacerlo y al mismo tiempo el arma para luchar contra ellas. Bella parece una mujer frágil y a veces asustadiza, pero no te fíes, cuando saca las garras a relucir parece un puma, pero para tu tranquilidad… prometido.

—Gracias Emmett me quedo mucho más tranquilo.

Pasamos un rato agradable recogiendo mis pertenencias. Luego bajé, saldé la cuenta del hotel y nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Una vez allí Rosie empezó a contarnos una historia muy rara sobre como su tía había abierto la puerta de la casa y cogido a su madre de la mano dejándola tirada en medio del pasillo junto con la compra. Pero al ver la cara que tenían esas dos y como miraban a la pobre niña, Emmett me dijo que era mejor no preguntar así que… le hice caso. Aunque por lo poco que pude dilucidar, la cosa tenía que ver con el mando de la tele, ¿qué problemas tendrían estas dos mujeres con los objetos?

A sugerencia de Rosie nos cogimos un par de mochilas y nos fuimos a pasar el día al zoo. Me habían hablado del zoo de Madrid, muy bien por cierto, y me pareció una idea genial la que había tenido la niña. Una vez allí nos dieron un plano de cómo organizar la visita, pero Bella, Rose y la niña se transformaron en unos monstruitos similares a mi hermana cuando la soltabas en un Centro Comercial y empezaron a andar a la carrera con nosotros detrás hacia el acuarium, donde tenía lugar una bonita exhibición de delfines. Luego de eso pasamos a la de los pájaros, para luego bajar corriendo a la de las focas y luego subir de nuevo a ver más pájaros. Luego salieron corriendo porque era la hora de dar de comer a los tiburones, después comían los pingüinos que estaban en la otra punta del parque y… ¡por Dios que estrés!

—¿Siempre son así?

—Créeme tío cuando vienes con ellas cansan al agotamiento, siempre es igual, luego se tranquilizan y me dejan disfrutar un rato del zoo y disfrutan de paso ellas.

—Pues menos mal, porque es más estresante que una visita turística con guía incluido si hasta esperaba que me dieran permiso para ir al baño y el tiempo que tenia para hacer mis… ya sabes –dije yo muerto de risa. La verdad es que esta chica era genuina y yo cada vez estaba más convencido de que era esa la mujer que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, ¿por qué no le habría hecho caso antes a Alice?

Después del interminable maratón de exhibiciones nos sentamos a comer en unos comederos habilitados para tal fin que había cerca del pabellón donde estaban los gorilas.

Después de comer fuimos a ver a los reptiles cuyo pabellón estaba próximo al del los gorilas. Las tres mujeres iban al frente, pero de repente Rose y ella frenaron en seco y volvieron sobre sus pasos. Vi como Bella se escondía, literalmente hablando, detrás de mí y yo, como no entendía nada, me giré para averiguar que pasaba. Pero lo único que conseguí es que al girarme Bella girara también y acabáramos dando vueltas sin sentido.

—Bella ¿qué pasa? –le pregunté—, ¿por qué te escondes así? –pero no fue Bella la que respondió…

—Tita Bella, ¿no es ese el pesado acosador con complejo de Capitán América que no te deja en paz?

Me volví hacia donde indicaba la niña y vi a un gigantón que se las daba de guapo con esos andares a lo vampiro sexy al más puro estilo de aquel de las pelis que tanto les gustaban a mi cuarteto, viniendo directamente hacia nosotros. Tenía rasgos como indios pues era muy moreno y llevaba una especie de coleta. Me lo quedé mirando un momento, no era por presumir pero yo era mucho más guapo que él de todas, todas. Cullen ¡por Dios! que ego tan subido que tenemos últimamente, cuando bajes de las alturas te vas a pegar un buen bofetón.

De lo que no había duda era de que por mucho que se escondiera Bella, ya la había visto y mi yo interior, ese celoso y hasta ahora desconocido en mi, salió a la luz, alentado además por Emmett.

—Edward, me da, me da, me da, que vas a tener que ejercer de novio, ejercer bien y ser convincente. Pero que tío más pesado por favor, no se podría ir con su tribu un rato.

—Hola —dijo el interfecto antes de que pudiera responder a Emmett –buscando a Bella por detrás de mí, cosa difícil porque yo instintivamente la protegía con mi cuerpo, lo que provocó otro curioso baile de esos que sin quererlo solía protagonizar ultimamente, o en los que siempre me veía enredado. Y seguimos así unos minutos hasta que Bella decidió dejar la seguridad de mi espalda.

—Hola Black ¿qué haces aquí? —¿Black?, ¿de qué me sonaba a mi ese nombre?, ¿sería posible que…?, pues podría inscribirse a clases básicas de gramática y ortografía en vez de estar dando el coñazo por aquí. Tranquilo Cullen, calma, respira, expira, inspira, que aun no sabes si es él, aunque ¿cuántos Black puede haber en esta ciudad?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti –le contestó mirándome de forma desafiante y con ira, pero yo no me amedrenté, no señor.

—Me llamó Cullen, Edward Cullen, novio de esta mujer y si tu profesión es periodismo y trabajas para Cullen and Vulturi's editions, tu jefe ¿no tienes algún reportaje que escribir por ahí?, seguro que sí y no solo escribir sino corregir y corregir y volver a corregir hasta hartarte.

—Bella –le dijo mirándola con ¿decepción? – es verdad eso que dice este tío —¿tío?, ¿qué parte no oyó de que soy su jefe?, a ver un respecto superhéroe, no vaya a ser que te ponga de patitas en la calle sea legal o no.

—Por supuesto que si Jacob, es verdad, Edward es mi novio ¿algo que objetar? —le preguntó Bella poniéndose delante de mí con las manos en jarras, ¡Bravo! la Bella guerrera de la que me hablaba Emmett salía a la luz.

—Bella eso no puede ser, cariño, tu y yo…

—Tú y yo ¿qué? Black, ¿tú y yo qué?, tu y yo nada de nada, solo en tu enferma y calenturienta imaginación. ¿Cuando me dejaras en paz de una vez?

—No es posible que me digas eso Bella yo… —¿es que este tío no entiende español y por eso escribe tan mal? Bella se lo ha dejado muy claro

—Mira será mejor que te marches si no quieres que te estampe la cara contra el suelo o te la meta por el culo de algún elefante –dijo de pronto Emmett cosa que yo apoyé poniéndome a su lado. Black nos miró un momento más, miró a Bella y se marchó no sin antes querer quedar encima como el aceite.

—No me puedes dejar así Bella, no lo consentiré, esto no ha terminado. O eres mía o no eres de nadie. Cullen, nos vemos.

—No te quepa la menor duda Black y hablaremos largo y tendido de tu trabajo en el periódico –le dije desafiante, a este tío le despedía aunque tuviera que pagar yo mismo la demanda.

—Ufff resopló Bella cuando se hubo marchado, es que ya ni en el zoo puede estar una a salvo de ese pesado. No me extraña seguro que ha venido a ver a sus antepasados los lobos. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que eres su jefe?

—¿Es periodista no?

—Sí es corresponsal de un periódico americano que… ah ya entiendo, que coincidencia –dijo mientras todos echábamos a andar hacia los reptiles—. ¿Tan malo es?

—Peor Bella, peor. Hay que corregirle practicante el artículo entero, cualquier becario de los que tenemos contratados trabaja y redacta mejor que él.

—Bueno no es por echarle un cable, pero puede ser por el idioma. A mí me pasaba algo similar, el español es un idioma muy difícil.

—Tú lo has dicho, pasaba, pero ya no te pasa ¿verdad? y ¿por qué?, pues porque has intentado aprender y superarlo ¿o no? –le dije verdaderamente enfurecido, la cuestión era ¿porque estaba tan enfadado?, ¿porque el chucho ese no redactase bien o porque era el acosador de Bella?, realmente esto de los celos era un sentimiento desconocido en mi.

—Bueno sí, supongo que me esforcé por superarme –escuché que me contestaba, pero no me dio tiempo a intervenir ya que Emmett metió baza dándome una información muy interesante que yo no tenía.

—Es increíble entonces que un personaje así tenga trabajo y mi hermana que escribe tan bien y ha procurado formarse a fondo no lo tenga.

—¿No me dijiste que te habías tomado un año sabático para escribir un libro?

—Bueno en cierto modo es verdad pero no te dije que se me había cumplido el contrato y me habían despedido. Esa fue la excusa para empezar mi libro. Mientras encontraba algo, no me gusta estar ociosa.

—Bella cielo, habíamos quedado en que no habría secretos entre nosotros –le dije un poco enfadado.

—Ya lo sé y lo siento, te lo dije el día que te conocí porque sé que trabajabas en un periódico cuyo dueño es tu padre, y no quería que me malinterpretaras y pensaras que quería encontrar trabajo por el morro, yo no sabía que íbamos a iniciar una relación. Luego, simplemente se me olvidó.

—Está bien te lo paso por esta vez, pero por favor que no ocurra mas. Cuéntame todo por favor Bella. Ah y si la idea de mi prima tiene éxito que sepas que ya tienes trabajo.

—Edward yo…. no…por favor

—Bella mi amor—, ¿amor?, ¡diablos! que bien sonaba eso —he leído cosas que has escrito y publicado, Alice me las enseñaba, bueno más que enseñármelas me las metía por las narices, y ahora entiendo porqué. Me da la impresión de que me oía protestar de Black y pretendía que lo sustituyese, ¡menudo diablillo!, pero he de decir que siempre los leía con interés, eres buena Bella muy buena. No has tenido suerte porque eres nueva en el mundillo y ya sabes cómo es esto, pero tu suerte va a cambiar. No te ofrezco trabajo porque seas mi novia sino porque lo vales. Y no pienso obtener un no por respuesta. Si quieres hacemos un trato, empiezas desde abajo, como una redactora más ¿ok?, aunque no me gusta, me gustaría que tuvieras otro puesto más acorde con tu valía pero por lo que Alice me ha hablado de ti, sé que no lo vas a aceptar.

—¿Y no podría ser uno de becaria como tenia en el otro sitio y luego ya veremos?

—Bella, ya no eres una becaria mi amor —uff lo dicho que bien me sonaba al llamarla así y que bien me sentía, instintivamente apreté mas la mano que tenía en su cintura y la atraje más hacia mí. Mis pantalones me dieron su opinión, al tiempo que mi miembro lo aprobaba.

—Está bien… ya veremos, aunque todavía no me has contado en que consiste la idea de tu prima y a lo mejor no tiene éxito y además me gustaría acabar mi libro –me contestó con evasivas, dedicándome una sonrisa tan hermosa que todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó._ A ver Cullen que el asunto del autocontrol lo llevabas muy bien hoy, sigamos así por favor que los pantalones no tienen la culpa de nada y los bóxers tampoco._

—Bueno… ya te contaré es muy simple, luego hablamos y te lo comento. En cuanto al libro puedes hacer las dos cosas y luego echar mano de mis contactos para que te lo publiquen. Seguro que lo harán, el libro es buenísimo por lo menos lo que yo he leído…

—¡También los has leído! –me preguntó con espanto.

—Como para no hacerlo, Alice es Alice.

—Pero, pero lo tengo en mi laptop en un documento cifrado y con clave; y también lo tengo guardado en una memoria externa por si las moscas con una clave distinta y también lo está en un disco cifrado, ¡maldita hacker de los demonios! —me dijo muy ofendida. Y tu ¿qué?, ¿no se suponía que nos lo teníamos que contar todo?

—No te enfades cariño —¿cariño? –y mucho menos con ella solo quería echarte una mano, ahora me estoy dando cuenta. La verdad es que si lo hubiese dicho directamente no hubiera tenido problemas, pero ella es muy sutil y yo a veces soy muy torpe con las sutilezas. Estoy segura de que ha empleado la misma maniobra con mi padre, pero en eso los dos somos iguales —le dije atrayéndola un poco más a mi si eso era posible. _Cullen los pantalones, mira que pensamos esta mañana en ponerte esos caquis estilo militar que eran un poco más anchos pero no, tenías que ponerte esos otros porque te sientan mejor, maldito presumido, luego dices de Alice_ –en cuanto a mí la verdad es que te lo pensaba confesar todo en cuanto Irina me dijera que su plan estaba en marcha. No sabía que estabas en paro, pero aun así pensaba ofrecerte un puesto. ¿Me perdonas? –le pedí poniendo una cara de pena al más puro estilo Alice.

—Está bien. De verdad, como se nota que sois hermanos, cuando ponéis esa cara. Pero el problema Edward es que… me siento mal, de verdad no puedo aceptar… qué pensará tu familia…

—Bella solo echo mano de mis contactos para que te lean el manuscrito, luego si es bueno o no, eso está en ellos, no les voy a obligar ni a amenazar con una pistola. En cuanto a mi familia, cielo —¿cielo?, ¿de dónde salía tanta cursilería?, _realmente Cullen esta mujer es diferente no lo eches a perder pero un poquito de atención a los pantalones por favor_ –la parte de familia que me importa estará más que encantada con tu libro y con qué trabajes en el periódico, es más, pensaran que te mereces un puesto de mas responsabilidad; y en cuanto al resto… créeme Bella hagas lo que hagas y como lo hagas siempre te criticarán así que no los eches en cuenta. Y en cuanto a lo del libro, Bella es buenísimo…

—Mira Bells –la llamó Emmett una vez que hubimos entrado al pabellón de los reptiles interrumpiendo la conversación, cosa que de momento me vino muy bien ya que no tenía intención de claudicar en esto y menos sabiendo que no tenia trabajo –uno de los cocodrilos esta debajo de la madera –le dijo totalmente agachado sobre la madera en cuestión que separaba al susodicho reptil de él. Se trataba de un recinto circular en cuyo centro había una laguna en donde se supone que debían estar los cocodrilos y caimanes, que estaba protegida por unas vallas. A su alrededor había unos tablones de madera semejando el suelo que daban paso al interior del recinto donde había serpientes y demás insectos. Bella se acercó y también se agachó dándome una visión completa de su precioso y respingón trasero y entonces mi autocontrol se fue a la porra, mis pantalones se estrecharon y mi erección se puso a bailar sevillanas de la alegría… pero no duró mucho esa sensación ya que por el rabillo del ojo vi a uno de los guardas que con un instrumento extraño se acercaban sigilosos hacia donde estábamos.

—Mira se le ven los ojos, la nariz y…

—Y si no te apartas le vas a ver también la boca y los estupendos y afilados dientes, y si me apuras hasta las amígdalas, pedazo de merluzo, ¿qué no ves que se ha escapado de la laguna y están intentando atraparlo con disimulo para que vuelva hacia allí?

—Pero Rose cariño, esta debajo de la madera y…

—Y la puede romper en cuanto se le antoje como sigas tocándole las narices, es un caimán, no un perrito de las praderas, ¿es que no ves el cartel que pone que no molestes a los animales?, ¿para qué te crees que está ahí?, ¿de adorno?, ¿quién te crees que eres Cocodrilo Dandee? –le dijo Rose muy enfadada y asustada al tiempo que quitaba de un empujón a su hija y marido y yo hacía lo mismo con Bella.

—Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, caray hija que genio tienes, ¿no estarás menstruando por…? –pero el pobre hombre tuvo la precaución de callarse y menos mal, porque Rose y Bella se estaban transformando en algo que daba mucho pero mucho miedo. Ya sabía yo de sobra por mis cuatro diablos personales que hablar de ciertos temas con mujeres estaba prohibido, pero este hombre parecía no haberse dado cuenta y eso que vivía con dos.

Y tras este momento de tensión, entramos por fin al pabellón de los reptiles y pasamos un rato viendo serpientes y bichos de diversas clases. Emmett cual crio pequeño, se dedicaba a dar golpes a los cristales para llamar la atención de los pobres y sufridos animalitos, ante la cara de mala leche de su hermana y esposa que disimuladamente miraban hacia el cartel de _no toquen los cristales._

—Rose cariño es que no dejas hacer nada, todo el mundo lo hace y…

—¿Y si todo el mundo se tira por un barranco vas tú detrás…?

Después de la divertida e instructiva visita al famoso pabellón, fuimos a ver los gorilas con los cuales Emmett pareció entablar una especie de conversación gestual muy interesante consistente en movimiento de manos desde el suelo a los sobacos haciendo un gesto como si se los estuviese rascando, después se daba golpes en el pecho acompañando todo esto con extraños saltos y muecas raras que provocó en primer lugar el enfado del Gorila jefe, en segundo lugar las risas de su hija y otros niños que había perdidos por ahí en ese momento; y en tercer lugar, que tanto Bella como Rose rodaran los ojos dejándole por imposible. Verdaderamente me gustaría ver en la misma habitación a mi tío Aro y a Emmett, iba a ser todo un espectáculo.

Cuando llegamos a donde los osos pardos tuvo lugar una escena similar que mejor no mencionamos, solo huelga decir que los osos acabaron tan excitados que parecía que les habían dado algún tipo de estimulante en la comida, y Rose lo amenazo con dejarlo abandonado en aquel recinto junto a ellos. No tuvo la misma suerte con los osos panda ya que por más que intento llamar su atención, estos se daban media vuelta dándonos una perfecta visión de sus cuartos traseros. Y así, entre anécdota y anécdota, fuimos recorriendo el zoo hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Cenamos por ahí en un restaurante típico en donde servían unos pimientos pequeños pero con muy mala leche ya que algunos picaban como diablos. _Era cuestión de suerte,_ me dijeron, así que después de probar uno mi mala suerte decidió hacer acto de presencia y empecé a mover las manos como si estuviera espantando a una mosca o abanicando a una parturienta, y me pasé un buen rato en una de esas danzas que últimamente se me daban tan bien, con Bella detrás de mí dando saltos a la par que yo e intentando darme a beber un poco de agua, y los otros tres riendo como descosidos. Y mira que me lo habían avisado pero yo pensé que no era para tanto, ¡pobre iluso!

Nada más entrar por la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Bella me eché sobre la cama con cansancio, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mí. Definitivamente el día había sido muy largo y mi miembro ya reclamaba un poco de atención, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el inoportuno móvil. Era mi padre.

—Definitivamente hijo entre tus tíos, primas, hermana y madre, soy un firme candidato al manicomio. Están todos locos, pero locos de atar. Tu madre cada vez es más insoportable y a mí me va a reventar la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo me tomo eso padre, como una buena o una, mala noticia?

—Enhorabuena hijo –me contestó mi padre como si no hubiera escuchado mi pregunta, de algún sitio tendría que haber heredado Alice esa costumbre de hablar y hablar, y hablar sin escuchar y no dejar meter baza a los demás ¿sí o no?, aunque en eso mi tía Esme es la ganadora —lo has conseguido, bueno más bien tu prima lo ha conseguido. Pero tengo noticias buenas y noticias malas. No te voy a preguntar por cual empiezo porque voy a empezar por las buenas.

—Tienes vía libre Edward, puedes empezar a buscar un local decente y adecuado para abrir una filial de nuestro diario en Madrid, empezar a buscar redactores y poner en marcha el proyecto. Ni que decir tiene que tu prima con su labia ha conseguido que todo el consejo vote a favor de su idea, tu madre, Cayo, Alec y Jane incluidos, y… que el director del nuevo periódico seas tú a pesar de tu notable juventud. Tus primas, hermana y tíos, te han defendido con tal ímpetu que los demás no hemos podido hacer otra cosa que asentir y votar afirmativamente, incluso tu madre, que no se ha enterado de que ser director implicaba que te quedarás allí permanentemente hasta que ya había dado su voto ja,ja,ja, esa ha sido la parte más divertida.

—Así que ya sabes…. espero que esa chica merezca la pena Edward porque a pesar de la labia de Irina que es mucha, tu y yo sabemos de sobra como está la cosa en España, así que de ti depende que el periódico prospere, bueno de ti y de esas cuatro locas. Pero ahora te pregunto hijo ¿merece la pena?

—Si padre, la merece y mucho. Papá yo… estoy seguro de que la he encontrado….ella es tan dulce, buena, tierna, alegre, divertida quie…

—Para, para, para, hijo la verdad es que nunca te había oído hablar con tanto fervor de una mujer y esto me hace pensar que he hecho bien en apoyar el proyecto y votar sí por los dos. Solo espero hijo que sepas lo que haces, Alice habla muy bien de ella, parece una buena chica y no me gustaría que la hicieras daño.

— No tengo intención de hacerle ningún daño padre, hemos hablado y decidido que vamos a intentar una relación y ver donde nos lleva. Ahora bien te comunico para que se lo vallas diciendo a mamá que ella y yo nos hemos hecho novios, y no descarto formalizar la relación si las cosas salen bien. Papá ella es tan… distinta de las otras mujeres que he conocido… seguro que te caerá muy bien cuando la conozcas.

—Hijo cualquier mujer capaz de bajar a mi hijo de la nube en la que vive buscando a una mujer imaginaria, y de hacerle feliz, es una buena candidata a caerme bien. Además cuenta con la aprobación de tu hermana, tía y primas. Y hablando de todo un poco, Alice me ha dicho que ya sabes cómo trabaja y escribe, que supone que ella no te habrá dicho que esta sin trabajo y que espera que le des un puesto. Si quieres que te diga la verdad yo estoy de acuerdo y, cómo no, tus tíos también. He visto sus escritos, Alice me los metía por las narices de vez en cuando, no entendía el porqué pero ahora estoy empezando a captar. A veces pienso que es necesario un libro de instrucciones para traducir los actos de tu hermana y las veladas intenciones que conlleva , ¿qué no lo podía decir sin más?

—Me agrada oír eso porque ya tenía pensado contratarla, aunque he tenido que enterarme por su hermano, efectivamente ella no me había dicho nada. Veras… es que Bella no quiere tener un trabajo por enchufe y piensa que si nosotros la damos trabajo... –empecé a explicar mirando a Bella y la expresión de confusión que tenía. Pero en ese momento su móvil comenzaba a sonar y vi en el visor un numero que me resultaba, no sé porque, extrañamente familiar, pero no le di mas importancia podría ser una de mis primas o mi tía.

—Pues dile de mi parte que yo no me caso con nadie ni saco la cara por nadie que no se lo merezca, así que si estoy de acuerdo es porque lo vale –me seguía diciendo mi padre a través del teléfono.

—Gracias, padre, bueno y… hablando de otra cosa ¿mamá como se lo ha tomado?

—Pues la cosa no ha podido ser más graciosa. Al principio Irina nos ha hecho creer que tu viaje a España era un viaje relámpago para valorar el mercado de allí y ver si era viable el proyecto. Por lo que ha conseguido meterse en el bolsillo los votos afirmativos de Cayo, los hermanos y de tu madre que, toda convencida de que ibas a volver pronto, ha votado que sí a todo yo creo que pensando que así volverías antes y claro…. cuando se ha dado cuenta de que su votación afirmativa implicaba que tú te quedabas en España de forma permanente como director del periódico ya no había marcha atrás, y ha montado en cólera saliendo muy digna de la Sala de Juntas, con la consiguiente sonrisa de triunfo de las cuatro locas y de Aro que no sé porque me da, pero me da que está en el ajo. Cayo, Jane y Alec estaban un poco perplejos y confundidos por esa actitud y Cayo me ha seguido a mi despacho después de despedir a los dos hermanos.

Una vez en mi despacho se ha organizado una fuerte discusión entre Esme, tu prima, tu hermana, Aro y ella. Tu madre les culpaba a ellos de todo ya que afirma, y no puede estar más acertada, que a ninguno les gusta Tanya y buscan la manera de fastidiar a la "pobre muchacha", nótese el sarcasmo, y separarla de ti. Después se ha enfrentado directamente con Esme y Alice argumentando que todo era una estratagema para emparejarte con… en fin no quieras saber la palabra que ha empleado, lo dejaremos en Bella. Luego le ha dicho a Esme que dejara de entrometerse pues ella no tenía ningún derecho, Esme se ha sentido ofendida, le ha contestado que tenía igual derecho que ella y ha tenido lugar un nuevo choque.

Cayo, que como digo me ha seguido al despacho, ha asistido al amable intercambio de palabras mirando de uno a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis y molesto porque tiene la sospecha de que ha sido manipulado. La discusión por supuesto la han ganado tus tíos, Irina y Alice que han terminado por salir del despacho dejándola con la palabra en la boca y a mi solo ante el peligro pues Cayo que se ha quedado conmigo solo, después de que tu madre hiciera su salida triunfal dando un buen portazo. Me ha advertido de que más te valía que la idea saliera bien. Me ha dicho que a él le da igual que te cases con Tanya o con quien te parezca que particularmente piensa que Tanya es una aprovechada, aunque ese tu problema no el suyo, pero que el negocio estaba antes que nada, cosa hijo en la que tengo que darle la razón, así que…bueno estas advertido.

—Vale, vale, pero, ¿qué más has pasado con mamá?

—Pues ya sabes que tu madre es como el ave Fenix –más bien como la madrastra de Blancanieves pensé yo con manzana envenenada incluida —y como el ave en cuestión resurge de sus cenizas mas resuelta y chula que nunca. Cuando se le ha pasado el cabreo que se ha cogido y ha terminado de asimilar, ha vuelto al despacho junto a Tanya para pedirme el nombre del hotel en el que estas alojado…

—No habrás sido capaz de dárselo.

—No, pero lo averiguaran eso tenlo por seguro, pero hijo veras y aquí viene la mala noticia… hijo prepárate….

—Suéltalo ya, no me pongas histérico.

—Pues veras…. una vez pasado la ira inicial, ha hablado con Tanya y entre las dos han decidido que tú no puedes vivir allí solo y como se supone, que Tanya es tu prometida…. pues…. no sé cómo decirte esto así que te lo digo a lo bruto y sin anestesia… van las dos para allá.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, han decidido tomar el primer vuelo a Madrid y presentarse en tu hotel para ayudarte a buscar una casa en condiciones y… Tanya se va a quedar contigo y…aquí viene lo peor, han decidido que para salvaguardar la virtud de Tanya, te van a traer para acá en el fin de semana para que os caséis cuanto antes y...

—¡NO, de ninguna de las maneras!, ¡por dios que par de locas!, ¿qué parte de no me voy a casar con esa mujer no entienden?

—Hijo veras el problema es que no son tontas, saben de la existencia de Bella ya que Alice no para de hablar de ella, de hecho ya te digo que las ha echado en cara su intención de emparejarte con ella y separarte de Tanya, han contado dos y dos y…. en fin… prepárate porque van con la artillería cargada y decididas a mover la siguiente ficha. Ten cuidado Edward, espérate cualquier cosa

—Mira padre me da igual lo que hagan no me voy a casar con Tanya –dije levantándome de la cama y paseando desesperado por la habitación. Pueden estar en Madrid el tiempo que las de la gana y hacer lo que quieran que de mi solo obtendrán el más rotundo de los desprecios. Por suerte ya no estoy en ese hotel y no saben mi nueva dirección, así que me busquen. Tenía claro que esas dos no me obligarían a nada, pero temía por Bella, necesitaba protegerla de ellas.

—¡Padre, por dios, detenlas! –supliqué muerto de miedo

—¿Y qué piensas que estoy intentado hacer?, el problema es que no escuchan, no se enteran, Aro le ha dicho que te deje en paz, que es tu vida y la tienes que vivir como te plazca, pero no oyen. Tu tía Esme y ella han tenido una nueva y muy desagradable discusión. Tu madre le ha dicho a Esme que está harta de que se meta en tu vida, que su madre es ella y Esme le ha contestado que ninguna madre tiene derecho a manipular y obligar así a un hijo, casi tenemos que separarlas, pero sigue sin escuchar hijo. Además… verás eso no es todo…

—¿Hay más? —pregunté desesperado

—Bueno pues tus primas han decidido contraatacar. Tu tía y tu hermana al enterarse han pensado que necesitáis una ayudita. Alice ha dictaminado que tiene que supervisar ella misma la página de modas que ha decidido crear, ya que dice que en España eso vende mucho. Esme dice que te tiene que ayudar a elegir bien el sitio, Irina que necesitaras apoyo legal con los contratos y Kate, Kate no dice nada pero…. van las cuatro para allá.

—¡Dios!

—¿Edward? —me llamó Bella una vez hube colgado el teléfono con gesto desesperado. Me voy a España huyendo de ellas y ellas me siguen, por Dios parecía una pesadilla.

—Vienen para acá —acerté a decirle

—Lo sé…, no sé cómo habrá conseguido mi teléfono pero…tu madre me ha llamado.

¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estáis. Como veis empiezan los problemas para estos dos, no todo podía ser de color de rosa. A ver como los solucionan y sobre todo a ver como Bella es capaz de enfrentarse a ellas. Menos mal que llegan refuerzos. Y ¿Jacob? ¿Que problemas nos traerá Jacob?<strong>

**Por otro lado, si sabéis leer entre líneas, el capitulo tiene alguna que ora información interesante y algunas pistas, ja,jaja.**

**Muchas**** gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

******ludgardita,Angie Masen, briit,**** mariees ,Bella Alexandra Cullen ,codigo twilight ,Yeya Cullen ,Cullen Vigo ,AnaisDifi ,Lady Andy Pao ,Ligia Rodriguez ,Tata XOXO ,tany cullen Sereny's Cullen ,BABYBOO27,gabyhyatt ,valeskaisrobstenforever ,Areli Pattirson ,anamart05 ,cmils, tany cullen, Lore562 , JosWeasleyC , Areli Pattirson ******

******Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos. Y, por supuesto, a la lectoras silenciosas.******

******Un beso enorme.******


	7. Chapter 7

****DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer****

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro Bombón, muchas felicidades Rob**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Bella versus Cruella y la Reina<strong>

**Pov Bella**

—Vienen para acá —acertó a decirme

—Lo sé…, no sé cómo habrá conseguido mi teléfono pero…tu madre me ha llamado.

—¿Qué?

—Que tu madre me ha llamado, no sé cómo se ha hecho con mi número de teléfono pero me ha telefoneado.

—Es muy fácil Bella, simplemente te ha investigado y a estas alturas ya debe saber todo sobre ti –me contestó con un dejé de pánico implícito en su voz —¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?

—Me ha ofrecido dinero.

—¿Qué le has contestado?

—Qué esta hija de su madre, era mucha mujer para venderse por dinero, que ella no tenia lo bastante para comprarme a mí.

—¿Te das cuenta del lio en que te estás metiendo?, ¿no quieres echarte para atrás y dejarlo?, Bella yo…. no puedo ni quiero dejarte pero tampoco puedo permitir que te enfrentes a esto –me dijo dándome la oportunidad de abandonar pero por lo poco que lo conocía sabía que en su fuero interno estaba rezando para que no lo dejara y no pensaba hacerlo, no, de ningún modo. Solo hacía tres días que lo conocía, pero para mí ya era toda una vida. Edward se me había hecho imprescindible y sin él ya no sabría seguir y por el modo tan intenso y suplicante con él que me miraba sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos eran los mismos. Los dos estábamos ahora de rodillas en la cama, uno frente al otro…

—Me doy cuenta Edward y lo asumo, tú mereces la pena.

—¿Qué… que me dices Bella?

—Que tú mereces la pena Edward, eres un chico sensacional, bueno, amable, cariñoso, inteligente, alguien por quien merece la pena luchar

Bella –me dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir—nunca nadie en mi vida me habían dicho algo así. Normalmente todas las mujeres que se acercan a mi lo hacen por el prestigio que les da el apellido Cullen o simplemente por dinero, nunca nadie ha…

—Lo sé Edward y lo repito, me importa un cuerno tu dinero y el prestigio de tu apellido, me gustas tú creo…. creo que podría enamorarme, si es que no lo estoy ya, de la maravillosa persona que eres no de tu apellido ni de tu dinero, y no estoy dispuesta a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, mereces la pena y voy a luchar contra quien sea por esto que está naciendo entre nosotros, no voy a dejar que nos separen

—Lucharemos juntos Bella, no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separé lucharé por ti al igual que tú me dices que lo harás por mí, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo lo que tengo, haré lo que haga falta y llegaré hasta donde sea, yo… también siento que poco a poco… me estoy enamorando de ti y tampoco quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad que me está concediendo la vida –me dijo estrellando sus labios contra los míos en un beso único, irrepetible y diferente a los que nos habíamos dado anteriormente. Porque sí, sin lugar a dudas ese beso era distinto a los demás y demostraba que algo había cambiado entre los dos. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con ternura y suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza y deseo, este beso estaba lleno de amor y de sentimientos, esos que se estaban forjando en nuestros corazones. Era además un beso cargado de gratitud por la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo, uno en el que me decía que era hermosa, maravillosa y valiente. No separamos por un momento mirándonos fijamente a los ojos de una manera muy intensa, diciéndonos con la mirada todo lo que aun no habíamos expresado con palabras, aquello que nuestros inteligentes corazones ya reconocían, pero nuestras mentes, más lentas, aun no habían asimilado.

—Tanto tiempo buscando y resulta que estabas aquí, si le hubiera hecho caso antes a Alice… —me dijo llevando su mano hasta mi mejilla y acariciándola con suavidad, con delicadeza…

Esa tensión sexual que se despertaba entre nosotros siempre que estábamos juntos, empezó a pedir a gritos una liberación, así que se la dimos. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a juntar desesperadas, hambrientas, El beso se volvió cada vez más demandante, más pasional, más cargado de lujuria, deseo y amor. Nuestros labios danzaban al unisonó, perfectamente sincronizados, sus labios recorrieron mi boca pidiendo permiso para entrar en un santuario que ya era suyo por derecho, suyo y de nadie más. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban ansiosas, jugaban la una con la otra, degustándose, reconociéndose, amándose… nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, nuestros jadeos que subían de intensidad… la banda sonora de Blancanieves sonando en la distancia… un momento… ¿la banda sonora de Blancanieves sonando en la distancia?, ¿y no era esa la parte en la que la malvada reina se convierte en una fea y verrugosa bruja?

—De una manera o de otra siempre fastidiando —dijo mi hombre separándose de mí con un gruñido… es mi madre…

Acto seguido puso el manos libres para que yo también escuchara y descolgó el inoportuno y maldito aparato

—Edward, a ver que no tenemos mucho tiempo, estamos a punto de abordar un avión ¿en qué hotel te alojas? Tanya y yo vamos para allá, ya que se supone que vas a tener que quedarte una buena temporada en Madrid, hemos decidido que…

—¿Habéis decidido? –le contestó transformándose en una fiera a punto de saltar sobre cualquiera que se le pusiese por medio —¿quiénes habéis decidido madre?, ¿Tanya y tú?, pues déjame decirte que no sois nadie, repito NADIE, para decidir sobre mi vida. No quiero que vengáis, no quiero casarme con Tanya, no os necesito a ninguna.

—Edward no me…

—Edward nada, no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus idioteces madre, coge a tu Tanya, cógete a ti misma y volved a casa, no os quiero aquí, me habéis entendido ¡NO QUIERO QUE VENGAIS!, precisamente me marché porque me negaba a que me envolvierais en vuestros trucos y mangoneos –rugía de tal forma que mi hermano y Rose asustados irrumpieron en la habitación. Edward estaba desesperado, enfurecido… le puse una mano en el hombro y mi hermano le dio unos golpes suaves en la espalda… parece que reaccionó y se tranquilizó un poco…

—Mira madre, por mi podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana, no me importáis ni tu ni esa zorra que quiere meterse en nuestra familia y en mi cama a cualquier precio. No os diré donde estoy, hay miles de hoteles en Madrid ciudad y en las afueras, buscad por todos, pero no me encontrareis, no me alojo en ningún hotel madre y no necesito que me busques una casa, ya tengo una, vivo con mi novia y su familia…

Al escuchar que Edward tenía novia, un silencio sepulcral se hizo al otro lado de la línea solo roto por una especie de grito de horror, luego… otra vez el silencio, únicamente se oían respiraciones y los jadeos de una y otra mujer. Se podía distinguir perfectamente cuales era los de una y cuales los de la otra. Los sonidos que hacia la madre era de rabia, sorpresa e incredulidad. Los de Tanya de ira, rabia, de odio… de furia.

—Te has vuelto loco Edward, no le puedes hacer esto a Tanya, ella es tu prometida, me parece que ahora si es necesario que vallamos allí, creo que esa zorrita de mierda amiga de tu hermana te ha sorbido el coco, no voy a dejar que ninguna perra malnacida entre a la familia a aprovecharse de nuestro dinero…

—¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A INSULTAR DE NUEVO A BELLA MADRE, NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR, AQUÍ LA UNICA ZORRA DE MIERDA QUE SE QUIERE APROVECHAR DE MI DINERO ES LA QUE TIENES AL LADO!–rugió Edward de nuevo enfureciéndose nuevamente –¡no se te ocurra ni siquiera mentarla, lo único que deberías y tienes que hacer es besar por donde ella pisa, no voy a consentir que la dañéis! Y otra cosa, no sé como habrás conseguido el teléfono de mi novia pero me lo imagino y te prohíbo que la vuelvas a llamar y sin por algún casual has conseguido la dirección de su casa por el mismo conducto te advierto que como solo pongas un pie en ella te estarás arrepintiendo toda la vida…—pero no le dio tiempo a decir mas ya que al otro lado de la línea, su madre había colgado. Edward se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, sujetándose el puente de la nariz y pasándose la mano por un pelo cada vez mas revuelto. Mi hermano, que no sé en qué momento había salido de la habitación, volvió con una botella de coñac en la mano y cuatro vasos. Nos sirvió un vaso a cada uno y lo apuramos de un solo trago, yo no acostumbraba beber pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. El alcohol parece que calmó un poco los ánimos. Edward se sentó de nuevo en la cama llevándome con él al tiempo que me abrazaba desesperado y me pedía perdón por los insultos de su madre. Yo intentaba terminar de calmarlo del todo, acariciándole la espalda y el pelo y diciendo que todo estaba bien, que él no tenía la culpa.

—Se puede saber de qué va esto –preguntó Rose cuando ya Edward se hubo tranquilizado totalmente. Él mismo procedió a explicarle toda la historia.

—No podrán con nosotros Edward –dijo Rose –lucharemos, eres lo que Bella quiere y nosotros somos una familia que luchamos unida y nos protegemos los unos a los otros. Y por lo que veo la parte de la tuya que viene para aquí hace lo mismo, no podrán con nosotros Edward, anímate. Tanto Emmett como yo corroboramos las palabras de Rose y Edward se fue poco a poco tranquilizando. Mis hermanos salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos. Edward se recostó en la cama atrayéndome hacia él, me abrazaba tan fuerte como si temiera que al soltarme fuera a desaparecer. Empezó a besarme con urgencia, con furia, con pasión y yo le respondí del mismo modo. Poco a poco las ropas fueron despareciendo de nuestros cuerpos formando un montón amorfo en el suelo. Edward besó y adoró cada parte de mi cuerpo como si con eso quisiera borrar las palabras de su madre y cuando me penetró lo hizo de tal modo que en ese momento tuve la absoluta certeza de que nada ni nadie podría separarnos, éramos dos contra el mundo fundidos en uno solo, pero teníamos de nuestro lado algo muy fuerte y poderoso, nuestras familias y nuestro amor, ese que sin darnos cuenta había nacido, porque si de algo estaba totalmente segura era de que en esos pocos días yo me había enamorado de Edward Cullen, de ese chico tierno dulce y maravilloso con el que mi mejor amiga me organizo una cita a ciegas, la mejor cita de mi vida.

La mañana nos sorprendió dormidos, uno en brazos del otro. Nos despertamos, nos miramos, nos sonreímos, nos comprendimos mutuamente y acabamos en la ducha dándonos los buenos días.

Una vez que nos hubimos vestido, bajamos a desayunar. Emmett y Rose ya estaban allí.

—Hola hermano ¿estás más calmado? –le preguntó Emmett y Edward al escuchar la palabra hermano de su boca le miró con una mezcla de asombro y agradecimiento.

—Sí, si lo estoy. Gracias Emmett…gracias a los tres pero… sobre todo…gracias a ti Bella yo…

—Shhhhhhh, no tienes porque darlas, ya te dije ayer que tu mereces la pena –no me dio tiempo a decir mas porque atrapó mi boca en un tierno y casto beso. No podíamos olvidar donde estábamos y que el renacuajo de mi sobrina estaba presente y, por si no nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia, la niña se hizo notar.

—Mi papá te acaba de llamar hermano –dijo en alto pero más para sí misma que para los demás –y los hermanos de los padres suelen ser nuestros tíos, así que tu eres mi tío y por lo tanto a partir de ahora te voy a llamar tío Edward –dedujo en un perfecto silogismo que ni el mejor profesor de filosofía hubiera podido perfeccionar. Los demás nos echamos a reír ante su cara de orgullo por el descubrimiento realizado pero todas las miradas se centraron en Edward y su contestación.

—Por supuesto que si renacuajo, me puedes llamar tío siempre que quieras –de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo ese momento mágico que se había creado.

—¿Quién podrá ser? –dijo Edward, no creo que las haya dado tiempo a llegar, ayer cuando llamaron estaban todavía en el aeropuerto y…

—Tranquilo Edward, vamos a abrir y saldremos de dudas –dijo Emmett muy resuelto. Todos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. A sugerencia de Rose Emmett miro primero por el espejo de la mirilla, sonrío y abrió la puerta sin más, empujándome para que fuera a mí a la primera persona que viera el que fuera que llamaba.

—¡Bella! –gritaron justo en mi oído al tiempo que un borrón se abrazaba con fuerza a mi, luego, separándose un poco, empezó a dar saltitos apoyando sus manos en mis hombros lo que me obligó a acompañarla en su danza.

—Alice… ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí tan deprisa?

—Mi padre nos dejó el avión de la empresa, al fin y al cabo hemos venido por negocios ¿o no? –dijo con su expresión mas inocente.

—Bella que gusto me da conocerte, dijo otro borrón parecido al anterior esta vez de color rubio que me abrazo efusivamente, me dio un beso y luego empezó también a dar saltitos con nosotras. ¿Tú eres Rose verdad?, encantada yo soy Irina, dijo la famosa Irina uniendo a Rose a nuestro curioso circulo saltador. Otros dos borrones rubios más se unieron al grupo repitiendo la operación así que acabamos las seis dando vueltas en la entrada en una perfecta imitación de ese juego infantil denominado "el corro de la patata". Por el rabillo del ojo vi que el seto que separaba nuestra casa de la de al lado, se movió y unos ojos curiosos nos observaban. Rose también se dio cuenta,

—Alistair –llamo por su nombre a nuestro vecino cotilla. Para que luego digan que no tenemos categoría, vaya si la teníamos hasta contábamos con vecino cotilla y todo –Es Alice, la amiga de Bella ¿la reconoces? y estas son sus primas y su tía. ¿Has cotilleado ya bien, o necesitas echarnos una nueva mirada? –le dijo al tiempo que entre mi hermano y Edward nos metían a empujones a la casa, cosa difícil porque las seis seguíamos unidas como si fuéramos hermanas siamesas, eso sí por lo menos habíamos dejado de saltar. Al entrar en la casa vi como la más mayor del grupo, la que supongo que era su tía, se echo a los brazos de Edward con una ternura que más que su tía parecía su madre, sus primas y hermanas le abrazaron también con mucho cariño y Edward les correspondía gustoso y emocionado. Después de saludar a Emmett pasamos todos al salón.

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato y después nos fuimos todos juntos a comer a un Centro Comercial a sugerencia de Alice como no. Durante la comida estuvimos escuchando el plan anti Tanya urdido por los cuatro diablos. Emmet y Rose las convencieron de que se quedaran en nuestra casa ya que la habitación de invitados estaba acondicionada de tal manera que podría alojarlas sin problemas. Además de la cama central, la que siempre se veía nada más abrir el cuarto, de los muebles que había adosados a las paredes salían unas hermosas literas. Una idea de Rose para que pudieran quedarse a dormir las amiguitas de su hija cuando venían a jugar a casa. Las cuatro aceptaron con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Después de comer, los chicos se fueron dejándonos solas, ya que Alice descubrió que precisamente ese domingo, mira tú que causalidad, era un domingo en el que las tiendas abrían y dictaminó que con las prisas habían traído poca ropa, cosa que fue corroborada por las otras tres y eso causo la estampida de los chicos que, con la excusa de que ellos irían a buscar a Rosie al colegio, salieron de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Aunque he de decir en favor de Edward que no estaba convencido del todo de dejarme ya que su madre y Tanya debían de estar ya en Madrid, pero Esme le dijo que estaba en buenas manos a lo que Edward asintió con una expresión muy rara que no sabría descifrar.

Si ya era una autentica pesadilla para mi ir de compras con mi amiga y mi cuñada, cual fue mi horror al descubrir que había otras tres más como ellas queriendo mandar y decidir a dónde íbamos todas a la vez.

Después de una sesión interminable de compras por aquí y compras por allá, en donde la capacidad mental de las pobres y sufridas vendedoras se vio puesta a prueba una y otra vez, por fin Esme dijo las palabras mágicas…

—¿Por qué no descansamos un poco y nos tomamos algo?, he visto un Starbucks por aquí y me apetece un cappuccino de esos, con su nata y su chocolate y sus… ¡parad!, dijo de pronto causando que nos chocáramos las unas contra las otras pues ella iba en cabeza…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No es esa mi hermana con Tanya? –preguntó con cara de espanto y las otras tres asintieron a la vez.

—Toca batirse en retirada –dijo Kate y las seis nos echamos a correr en dirección contraria de donde ellas estaban. Las bolsas que llevábamos en la mano dificultaban la carrera sobre todo a mí y mi natural torpeza. A los niños que jugaban inconscientes en el suelo con unos cochecitos, a esos les logré esquivar saltándoles por encima sin caerme, no sé como lo hice pero lo hice, creo que Rose e Irina que iban a mi lado tuvieron algo que ver, al otro niño que iba subido en uno de esos carritos que había en los centros para ellos también le logré esquivar dando un giro a la derecha ayudada por Irina, a la pobre viejita que iba tan tranquila junto a su familia, logre pasarla por la izquierda, al seto de flores con los bancos alrededor logré sortearle frenando un poco para luego girar a un lado y continuar con mi carrera, pero… a la pobre señora que iba con el carrito de la compra todo lleno… a esa…no logré esquivarla y me estampé directamente contra el dichoso carro junto con Irina que por ayudarme se estampó conmigo. La verdad es que la situación era cómica ya que yo tenía la cara pegada a una caja de galletas e Irina a un paquete de bóxers con el típico dibujito del hombre buenorro vestido solo con los bóxers y con ya sabemos qué instrumento sobresaliendo muy descaradamente, caray que suerte tenían algunas, ella recreándose la vista y yo aquí con mis galletas de chocolate y con lo que engordan ¡por Dios! En las costillas a mí se me clavaba lo que parecían ser latas de cerveza coca cola o algún liquido similar, las piernas de ambas estaban suspendidas en el aire formando una especie de ángulo recto con nuestros cuerpos sumergidos hasta el fondo dentro del carro, menos mal que las dos llevábamos pantalones.

—Excuse me, no mejor perdón –decía Esme toda nerviosa con Alice a su lado apoyándola moralmente, al tiempo que Rose y Kate nos ayudaban a salir de ahí –de verdad señora que no sabe cuánto lo sentimos nosotras no…

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –preguntó uno de los Guardias de seguridad del centro dirigiéndose hacia Esme. El Guardia en cuestión había aparecido de pronto montado en una especie de andador eléctrico, ¡bravo por este país y su gente, siempre buscando la comodidad para todo!

—Vera usted señor guardia —le contestó Alice –nosotras estaríamos encantadas de quedarnos a charlar con usted, pero es que… ahora vamos un pelín pilladas de tiempo —dijo tirando de nosotras y señalando con la cabeza hacia un punto en concreto. Cuando seguí su mirada vi como dos mujeres se dirigían hacia nosotras muy derechas, las demás también las vieron y… nos volvimos a echar a correr, dejando al guardia y a la pobre señora con la palabra en la boca.

Corrimos, corrimos y corrimos hasta llegar al parking donde estaba aparcado el jeep de Emmett, ya que él y Edward se habían ido en mi coche dejándonos ese más grande para nosotras. Cuando llegamos Rose abrió la puertas con el mando y todas subimos despepitadas a su interior. Rose arrancó el coche y salió disparada hacia la salida.

—Uff por que poco –exclamo Irina.

—Sí eso mismo digo yo.

—De todos modos que situación más tonta, vamos a tener que enfrentarlas tarde o temprano.

—Si Bella pero o en un centro Comercial lleno de gente con esas dos arpías dejándote en ridículo, no es el momento. No las conoces, son capaces hasta de agredirte –me dijo Kate

—¿Esme qué te pasa? –dijo de pronto Alice al ver que su tía estaba muy callada.

—¿Por qué siempre que hacemos una de las nuestras y entra en juego la autoridad competente, esta se dirige siempre a mi?, ¿tan vieja soy?, no soy tan vieja, ni siquiera tengo canas yo... ¿ a que es verdad que no soy tan vieja?…

—Noooooo, contestamos todas a la vez

—¿Entonces?

—Veras tía –empezó Irina –lo que ocurre es que te ven más seria, mas….

—Mejor déjalo Irina no lo arregles –dijo Esme

—A ver tía intervino Kate, no eres para nada vieja, pero no nos negaras que eres la mayor y bueno… las autoridades como tú dices, pues piensan que…

—Kate, te digo lo mismo que a tu hermana, mejor cállate.

—Vale, vale –y continuamos el camino en un respetuoso silencio.

—Esto, me gustaría que no le dijeseis nada a Edward de este… llamémosle incidente, ya sabéis mejor que yo como se pone y… —les pedí nada más bajar del coche en la puerta de casa.

—Bella —me dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dándome un abrazo –cada vez estoy más convencida de que tú eres la indicada, hace poco que estáis juntos y ya le conoces perfectamente y además te preocupas por él.

—Bueno… esto…yo Esme, tu sobrino es un chico encantador yo… a mí me gusta mucho, creo que…. me estoy enamorando, ayer estuvimos hablando y…

—Hay Bella que alegría me das –dijo Alice fundiéndose con las dos en el abrazo cosa que fue imitada por Kate e Irina.

—Nosotras también creemos que no debemos decirle nada –dijeron las otras. Y con este nuevo secreto entre nosotras entramos en la casa.

Mi hermano y Edward estaban jugando con una Wii que se supone que Rosie había recibido como regalo de Navidad pero desde esas fechas me he preguntado muchas veces para quien fue de verdad el regalo ya que los dos hombres/niños estaban enfrascados en el juego mientras una muy aburrida sobrina los miraba.

—Bella –dijo Edward nada más verme corriendo hacia mí y quitándome de las manos las bolsas que traía al tiempo que me daba un beso en los labios. Observé como Esme nos miraba con ojos cristalinos. Verdaderamente esta mujer parecía su madre y no la otra bruja que nos habíamos encontrado en el centro.

Decidimos comprar unas pizzas ya que a las chicas no les apetecía volver a salir a cenar pues el cambio de horario y la estampida en el Centro Comercial, estaba empezando a pasarles factura, cosa rara en Alice pero había que aprovechar. Edward y Emmett ser ofrecieron a ir a por ellas llevándose a Rosie consigo ya que quería elegir la pizza que se comerían pues su padre, según ella, nunca traía lo que le gustaba. Nosotras aprovechamos para tumbarnos en los sillones ya que estábamos todas sencillamente agotadas. De repente oímos que llamaban a la puerta. Emmett y Edward tenían llave ¿quién podría ser?

—Creo que son ellas —dijo Rose observando el exterior por la mirilla de la puerta.

—Pues ábrelas, que van a saber quiénes somos nosotras —dijo Irina

—No –la corté –esconderos, dejadme a solas con ellas, a ver por dónde nos salen.

—¿Estás segura Bella –preguntó preocupada Esme .

—Completamente, esconderos – vi como todas se disponían a elegir un buen lugar donde esconderse pero solo alcance a ver como Alice se llevaba a Irina a una especie de armario o pequeño trastero que teníamos bajo la escalera donde guardábamos cosas variadas. Vaya dos solo les faltaba las gafas redondas y la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Rose se dirigió con Kate hacia la cocina, Esme se fue hacia el salón.

Abrí la puerta y allí me encontré a una señora muy peripuesta y altiva junto a una muy decorada mujer que como Edward me había dicho alguna vez mas parecía una pintura impresionista que una mujer joven.

—Buenas tardes –dijeron —¿tienes idea de quien somos?

—Sí me imagino que usted es Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, y usted Tinia, o Tirría, Tiña, o Tonia, en fin, vamos que es usted la pelma que persigue a mi Edward –las dije haciéndolas pasar al salón donde se suponía que Esme estaba escondida, pero ¿dónde?, decididamente esta mujer era la reina del camuflaje

—¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así puta insolente?, ¿y cómo te atreves a decir tu Edward?, Eddie es mío y solo mío, ¿cómo va a preferirte a ti antes que a mi ¿ es que no te miras al espejo?—me dijo nada más entrar en la estancia.

—A ver un momentito. En primer lugar, ¿cuándo he comido yo con usted para que nos saltemos los formalismos y nos tratemos de tu?, en segundo lugar, de insultos nada bonita que aquí el ladrón se cree que todos son de su condición. Y francamente Titia, o bueno como se llame, no tengo interés en pasarme horas y horas frente a un trozo de cristal, pero hija yo le aconsejaría que usted si lo hiciera porque… de todos modos también le recomendaría que fuera uno de esos cristales irrompibles porque la verdad…—le dije mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo —y además, desde cuando Edward es suyo, que yo sepa su novia soy yo no usted y la esclavitud hace tiempo que se abolió.

—¿Su novia?, ¿cómo te atreves?, yo soy su prometida nos vamos a casar.

—Hija que ilusa eres —le conteste saltándome el formalismo del usted ya que estaba visto que las normas básicas de educación no iban con esta mujer—, no me hagas reír por Dios, si eso fuera verdad ¿qué hace conmigo en mi cama por las noches y junto a mí el resto de las horas del día en vez de estar junto a ti? Déjame decirte que es un Dios en la cama, pero claro seguro que eso tu no tendrás la suerte de saberlo porque…

—Suficiente –cortó la madre al ver que Tanya se ponía de todos los colores, bueno si eso era posible porque en realidad ya los traía puestos, pero en fin al ver que se encendía –a ver ¿cuánto quieres? –dijo sacando una chequera.

—Ya la dije ayer por teléfono que aquí la hija de mi madre, es mucha mujer para aceptar sobornos de nadie ¿estamos? Y…

—¿Es suficiente con esto? –me preguntó poniendo en mis manos un cheque con tantos ceros que la vista se me iba detrás.

—Hombre, pues… si…suficiente es como para no tener que trabajar en mucho tiempo y darse la vida padre, la verdad es que es usted una mujer muy generosa, pero… se me acaba ¿y qué? sin dinero y sin ese pedazo de hombre que se ha fijado en mi, a ver si nos enteramos, EN MI, no en ella –apostillé señalando a Tanya — ¿cree por un momento que voy a abandonar a un hombre maravilloso por un montón de dinero?, ¿de verdad piensa que Edward tiene precio?, a pesar de ser una buena cantidad de dinero ¿su hijo vale tan poco para usted?, ¿y se llama a si misma su madre?, quizás para usted solo valga esto, pero no para mi, Edward para mi no tiene precio, no hay dinero suficiente en el mundo para que pueda separarme de él, vamos eso ni pensarlo, para que iba yo a aceptar esta minucia cuando puedo quedarme con el premio gordo, o sea, con él, y con nadie más que con él. Paso de su dinero y de su arrogancia señora, el dinero no es poder, no lo consigue todo, abre muchas puertas pero no es suficiente para conseguir que las personas sean felices y puede que usted no sea capaz de verlo con ese cerebro tan diminuto que parece tener, pero su hijo con todo su dinero y poder NO ES FELIZ, entérese de una buena vez, yo le he hecho más feliz en estos pocos días de lo que usted ha sido capaz en toda una vida, pero ¿sabe qué?, me lo voy a quedar, creo que a Edward le resultara muy interesante ver en qué se gasta su madre el dinero que su padre gana con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo.

—No te atreverás niña estúpida

—¿Qué no?, vamos que si me atrevo señora mía, no me conoce usted bien ni sabe de lo que soy capaz ni con quién está hablando –le dije rompiendo el cheque en su cara y dejando caer los pedazos como si fueran nieve encima de su cabeza. Y ahora, una vez aclarado esto ¿hacen el favor de salir de mi casa de una santa vez?

—¿Quién diablos te has creído que eres? –dijo Tanya pegándome un puñetazo en la cara. Perdí el equilibrio por la fuerza de su golpe y caí arrastrándola conmigo. Una vez en el suelo puso una de sus manos sobre mi cuello, apretándome de tal manera que me estaba ahogando al tiempo que con la otra mano me tiraba de los pelos y me clavaba las uñas ante la mirada impasible de la madre, yo intentaba zafarme de su agarre pero era prácticamente imposible, la ira y la rabia la habían convertido en una especie de monstruo con una fuerza sobrehumana que tenia totalmente encima de mi descargando todo su peso sobre mi propio cuerpo. Podía sentir como alguien la intentaba apartar y como la madre se lo impedía forcejeando a la vez con ella y con alguien más, pero yo ya estaba perdiendo fuerzas debido a la presión en mi cuello y empezaba a ponerme roja y a toser…

—Suéltala maldita zorra –oí una voz que reconocí como la de Esme, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como las demás habían salido de sus escondites dispuestas a ayudar. Esme por fin pudo conseguir que Tanya me soltase dejándome tendida en el suelo, Alice, Rose e Irina fueron a socorrerme mientras Kate forcejeaba con Elizabeth y Esme lo hacía con Tanya.

—Vaya ya me suponía que tu no andabas muy lejos –dijo la madre con una furia increíble que se había despertado en ella al ver a su hermana…

—Y seguiré estando aquí mientras te quieras seguir metiendo en la vida de Edward de esa manera, no dejare que se la destroces como me la destrozasteis a mí…

—No tienes derecho –le contesto Elizabeth mas enfurecida aun mientras nosotros observábamos la escena conteniendo la respiración, eran como dos titanes uno contra el otro.

—Tengo más derecho que tu y lo sabes, no me tires de la lengua hermana…

—es un farol, no lo harás, sé que no eres capaz, no lo harás… por ellos…

—No me tientes hermana, no me tientes, que tiro de la manta y ya asumiré las consecuencias, hace mucho tiempo ya que tenía que haberlo hecho nunca debí permitir que….

–Ella es su prometida –la cortó Elizabeth en lo que sea que fuera a decir—lo sabes de sobra y tú zorra estúpida, si aun no te lo crees a lo mejor esto hace que te enteres —dijo Elizabeth mirando hacia mí, que aun seguía tirada en el suelo, al tiempo que me arrojaba a la cara un recorte de periódico en donde se anunciaba su compromiso junto a una foto de los dos, foto en la que Edward tenía una cara de asco que realmente era un poema.

—Si no recuerdo mal, este anuncio fue desmentido por el propio Edward horas después –le dije realmente enfadada, ya estaba harta de las dos y además nadie nunca me había maltratado ni golpeado de esa manera. Me sentía dolorida físicamente. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de la ira y de los nervios, de mi nariz y mis labios salía un reguero de sangre que me estaba mareando—. Además es imposible que Edward se vaya a casar con ella, es del todo imposible… –les dije ya verdaderamente alterada.

—¿Y te basas en qué para asegurar eso? –arremetió la madre de nuevo contra mi intentado golpearme de nuevo, pero cinco mujeres se pusieron delante, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver a Edward avanzar hacia mi empujando a su vez a Tanya para pasar y sentándola de culo en el suelo, pero yo estaba cegada por el dolor físico, el olor de mi propia sangre y mis nervios.

—Me baso en que es conmigo con quien se va a casar, me lo pidió anoche y yo acepté –le contesté enseñándole el anillo que llevaba puesto en mi mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estáis? Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado de las aventuras de este sexteto en el Centro Comercial. Y esa discusión entre las hermanas, no se, pero esta Esme... ¿que será lo que oculta? una de vosotras adivinó algo nada mas empezar el fic, yo en ese momento le dije que no porque era muy pronto y no quería fastidiarle la historia pero... querida lectora perdoname, a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, no andabas tan desencaminada ja,j,aj,a. <strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

******ludgardita,Angie Masen, briit,**** mariees ,Bella Alexandra Cullen ,codigo twilight ,Yeya Cullen ,Cullen Vigo ,AnaisDifi ,Lady Andy Pao ,Ligia Rodriguez ,Tata XOXO ,tany cullen Sereny's Cullen ,BABYBOO27,gabyhyatt ,valeskaisrobstenforever ,Areli Pattirson ,anamart05 ,cmils, tany cullen, Lore562 , JosWeasleyC , Areli Pattirson******

**Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos. Y, por supuesto, a la lectoras silenciosas.**

**Un beso enorme.**


	8. Cinco diablos sueltos por Madrid

**D_ISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta histoira me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Edward versus Scooby doo y cinco diablos sueltos por Madrid<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Rojo, todo lo veía rojo de la ira que me entró nada más llegar y ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando en ese salón. Mi Bella estaba tirada en el suelo con toda la cara llena de sangre, las demás delante de ella en actitud defensiva y mi madre y Tanya arremetiendo contra ella.

Solo recuerdo haber llegado a casa en el coche de Emmett y ver un auto que claramente era de alquiler aparcado en la puerta. No me había tomado más de dos minutos el asimilar lo que sucedía y sin esperar a que Emmett terminara de frenar me lancé al interior de la casa. Solo alcancé a oír como mi Bella le decía a mi madre que era ella quien se iba a casar conmigo. No sé porqué ni como llego a decir algo como aquello, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que este menda de aquí no iba a contradecirla, no señor. Tenía muy claro que me había enamorado como un loco de Isabella Marie Swan y, aunque era muy pronto, la idea de Bella y yo casados se me antojaba una muy buena idea a pesar de no haber pensado aun en esa posibilidad.

Me lancé derecho hacia mi Bella para saber cómo se encontraba, apartando a mi madre y Tanya. Ésta última cayó de culo en el suelo. En otro momento y con cualquier otra mujer, me habría sentido fatal, pero esta mujer en concreto había agotado ya toda mi capacidad para ser amable y caballeroso, era la única que conseguía que mi lado oscuro saliese a relucir. No era mi intención tirarla, pero si ella era una zorra que agredía a mi Bella, yo no tenía por qué ser un caballero.

Cuando estuve junto a ella, la tomé en mis brazos y nos miramos un momento a los ojos y solo eso me bastó para saber que a pesar del daño que le habían hecho, seguía conmigo, determinada y dispuesta a luchar. Pero por otro lado y no sé por qué razón, me pedía perdón con la mirada cuando ella no tenía que pedir perdón de nada, absolutamente de nada. Saqué el pañuelo de mi bolsillo para intentar limpiarle inútilmente la sangre que salida de su nariz y de sus labios. Alice ya había ido a por algo para curarla y Rose estaba en una esquina intentando calmar a su hija que se había asustado al entrar y ver lo que ocurría.

Con Bella aun sangrando entre mis brazos y mi mal genio en plena ebullición, encaré a esas dos aberraciones humanas. Lo mejor de toda la situación, poder ver la cara de ¿incredulidad?, ¿sorpresa?, ¿rabia?, que tenia Tanya, si señor eso era lo mejor, pero eso no le limpiaba la sangre a mi Bella ni aplacaba mi mal humor.

—¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a ponerle un solo dedo encima?, ¡salid inmediatamente de esta casa si no queréis que llame a la policía y os denuncié por agresión! –les chillé, pero ninguna de las dos se amedrentó.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice esta zorra?, ¿es todo cierto? –me preguntó una Tanya que pretendía dar lastima poniéndose a llorar.

—En primer lugar Tanya, es cierto que por aquí hay suelta alguna que otra zorra pero no es precisamente mi Bella así que cuidado con lo que dices. Y, en segundo lugar, no se exactamente que habéis hablado, pero sea lo que sea, lo corroboro, es todo cierto, ella es mi novia formal NO TU.

—Ella dice que os vais a casar –volvió a encararme con unas muy bien llamadas lagrimas de cocodrilo en la cara.

—Si ella lo ha dicho es que será verdad ¿no?

—Por encima de mi cadáver –dijo mi madre

—Pues ya puedes ir eligiendo una caja, porque me temo que vamos a ir de funeral. Y ahora, ¿queréis salir de una vez de aquí o llamo a la policía?

—Ya la llamo yo –dijo Emmett —han hecho daño a mi hermana y están asustando a mi niña—, la cual seguía llorando desconsolada en brazos de Rose.

—No hace falta que llames a nadie, ya nos vamos –dijo mi madre cogiendo a Tanya por el brazo, pero esto no se va quedar así, volveremos.

—Por supuesto que no se va a quedar así, habéis agredido a mi novia y os vamos a denunciar, no voy a permitir que os volváis a acercar a ella, ya recibiréis noticias de los abogados, no os quiero a menos de un kilómetro de donde ella esté —las grité mientras veía como salían por la puerta.

—Perdón, ya sé que no he debido decirlo pero… es que… ellas… me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa –me dijo mi Bella cuando esas dos por fin desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

—¿Decir que mi amor? —le pregunté acariciándola suavemente mientras veía como se le iba yendo el color de la cara y en ese momento recordé que Alice me había dicho una vez que no resistía la sangre, que con su simple olor se mareaba.

—Que nos íbamos a casar, perdón Edward no quería poneros en ningún compromiso, ni a ti ni a ninguna de vosotras.

—Bella cariño, nos has hecho nada malo, no nos has puesto en ningún compromiso, que piensen y crean lo que les de la gana, tranquila, además, ¿no te seduce la idea de casarnos?

—Es un poco pronto para eso ¿no crees?, pero más adelante… no te diría que no, cuando estemos más seguros –me contestó llenando mi corazón de un sentimiento extraño ante su respuesta porqué de una manera u otra me estaba diciendo que sí pero no me dio tiempo a analizar el sentimiento ya que cada minuto que pasaba se ponía mas blanca aun.

—Vamos, eso no es ninguna excusa, a mi me bastó solo un segundo para saber que estaría enamorada para toda la vida –dijo de repente Esme y todos nos la quedamos mirando.

—Porque sea la tía solterona no quiere decir que no haya tenido mi historia –contestó muy ofendida, pero no dio tiempo para analizar la respuesta ni preguntarla más, Bella se desmayó entre mis brazos.

—Tranquilo no te asustes, siempre le pasa igual cuando huele la sangre –dijo Rose y Alice, que entraba en ese momento con algodón, agua oxigenada y gasas, se puso curarla.

Con mucho cuidado la levanté del suelo y la llevé a nuestra habitación. Me senté en la cama y la puse sobre mi regazo, no quería separarme ni un milímetro de ella, después de lo que la habían hecho sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca de mí, de protegerla, de cuidarla. Ella las había encarado como una autentica fiera defendiendo su territorio y yo sentía la necesidad de que entendiera que había hecho bien que yo era su territorio y que ella era el mío.

—¿No habría que llevarla al médico? –pregunté con preocupación.

—No —dijo Emmett entrando con un frasco y poniéndoselo en la nariz para que lo oliera, ya la ha pasado otras veces y este es el remedio, tardara un poco en reaccionar, Esme ¿quieres hacer que huela de esta solución de vez en cuando? –le pidió a mi tía que era la que estaba mas cerca.

—¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan encontrado tan pronto –preguntó Esme cogiendo el frasco.

—No tengo ni idea –contesté –supongo que la han investigado ya que tenían su número de móvil, mi madre llamo a Bella el otro día.

—Espero que no haya sido capaz de algo así, pero mucho me temo que lo han conseguido de mí. El otro día llegué a casa más pronto para hacer las maletas y la pillé en mi habitación. Su número está en mi móvil y la dirección también. Argg si han estado hurgando en mis cosas juro que…— dijo Alice muy enfadada

—Yo creo que aparte de hurgar en tus cosas la han estado investigando –dictamino Irina. Llamará a Laurent a ver si consigue averiguar algo, probablemente hayan contratado a uno de los detectives de la firma.

—Gracias Irina.

—O puede que al final nos hayan visto y nos siguieran –dijo Kate.

—A ver, ¿qué es eso de que os siguieran? –pregunté un tanto mosqueado.

—Esto… verás… Bella nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos para no preocuparte pero las vimos en el centro comercial –y acto seguido me relataron su "aventura" y la verdad es que no sabía si enfadarme con ellas o reírme abiertamente como Emmett. Al final opté por lo segundo, total enfadarme no me iba a servir de nada. Y, de todos modos, la manera en que consiguieron su número de móvil y de cómo encontraron tan pronto la casa, solo ellas lo sabían, nosotros solo podíamos especular.

—Edward esto… ¿podrías dejar a Bella un segundo en la cama?, quiero hablar contigo, las chicas la cuidarán y te avisarán cuando despierte.

Puse a Bella suavemente sobre la cama y me levanté temeroso de lo que Emmett me pudiera decir. Estaba serio, muy serio., y no era para menos. Tenía miedo de que todo esto hubiera sido demasiado para él y me fuera a pedir que me marchará. Mi corazón se encogió solo de pensarlo y mi estómago me dolía.

—Edward verás, tras, lo que ha pasado…

—Emmett yo… lo siento yo...

—Déjame terminar. Lo que quiero decirte es que no podemos consentir que esas dos se atrevan siquiera a volver a acercarse a Bella ni a nadie de mi familia… entiéndelo tío mi propia hija está ahora en su habitación con mi mujer, recuperándose del susto que se ha llevado y a Bella la han agredido…

—Emmett lo sé… yo… te prometo que…

—Espera, déjame terminar—me repitió levantando la mano para callarme de nuevo –no te voy a pedir que te marches, eso nunca lo haría, veo que mi hermana está sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti, la conozco Edward, ella se siente feliz y a gusto a tu lado, sonríe como hace mucho que no la había visto hacerlo y eso es suficiente para mí. Yo no le haría ese daño y además estoy seguro que me traería como consecuencia que Bella dejase de hablarme. Por lo que veo, tu estás sintiendo lo mismo así que Rose y yo estamos con vosotros hasta el final, apostando por lo vuestro. Pero… lo que te quiero decir, entre otras cosas, bueno… más bien preguntar, se que se trata de tu madre pero… ¿tienes inconveniente en denunciarlas por agresión y pedir una orden de alejamiento contra esas dos…?

—Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo –le contesté respirando aliviado –yo también había pensado lo mismo. ¿Por qué crees que las he amenazado con los abogados?, pero voy a hacer más que eso, llamaré a mi padre para que tome cartas en el asunto. Se han pasado de la ralla Emmett y tienen que responder por lo que han hecho. Ojala hubiera alguna manera de sacarlas del país.

—No sé si eso será posible con las leyes tan perfectas que tenemos en este país –dijo con sarcasmo— pero se puede intentar, pondré a trabajar a mis abogados en ello.

—Y yo a los míos.

—Bueno pues en esto estamos de acuerdo. Pasemos a otra cosa, veras… como ya sabes yo trabajo en la embajada pero mi trabajo no es…cualquier trabajo… digamos que pertenezco al servicio secreto y como tal tengo derecho a escolta. Bella y Rose conocen la verdadera naturaleza de lo que hago, no saben todos los detalles aunque si los imprescindibles, pero desconocen que siempre llevan detrás a alguien vigilándolas, ¿por qué?, muy sencillo, si ya conoces a Bella solo un poco sabrás lo independiente y autosuficiente que es y lo celosa que es de su vida privada, no creo que le hiciera gracia saber que alguien le pisa los talones anotando cada movimiento que hace. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria si se entera que bueno yo… supe desde el primer instante vuestros encuentros en esa habitación de hotel? Tranquilo –me dijo al ver que me tensaba –no le doy más importancia, ya te dije que ella es una mujer adulta capaz de tomar sus decisiones y como verás yo ya te acepté en la familia. A lo dicho anteriormente me remito. Pero Samuel me informó, temeroso de que fueras…alguien que se quiso acercar a ella para llegar hasta mi ¿entiendes?

—Si, Emmett ya lo entiendo.

—Pues si ya nos entendemos, la cuestión es que no debes preocuparte ni empezar a sobreprotegerla ya que eso solo te traerá problemas con ella y serios, créeme sería la muerte de vuestra relación. Lo sé porque es mi hermana y la conozco, y por experiencia ya que mi Rose es igual que ella en ese aspecto. No querrás probar en tus carnes el genio Swan te lo aseguro. A mi hermana le gusta ir por libre, no quiere ni que la agobien ni que la sobreprotejan, por eso se marchó de Forks y se vino conmigo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Mis padres son unas personas encantadoras, pero mi padre como buen jefe de policía quería saber al detalle cada movimiento de su hija, hasta le puso un detective para que la siguiera. Bella se enteró y… en la actualidad no tienen muy buena relación. Por eso te digo que te relajes, que la dejes a su aire, si necesita ayuda ella misma te la pedirá pero para tu tranquilidad ten la seguridad de que está vigilada y protegida las veinticuatro horas del día, ahora mismo mando las fotos de esas dos a Samuel.

—Bueno pues… verás Emmett mándale las fotos, pero avísale de cualquiera que se intente acercar a ella yo… me temo que al obtener la orden de alejamiento mi madre o Tanya contraten a alguien para que le haga daño. Tienen el dinero y los medios y son…muy capaces.

—Tranquilo Edward es su trabajo y Sam lo hace muy bien ¿cómo piensas que Bella se libra muchas veces de este… el tío ese del zoo, el del Complejo de Capitán América?

—Sí, Scooby doo_,_ ese con pretensiones de escritor –dije yo apretando los dientes causando la carcajada de Emmett ante el apodo.

—Y… una última cosa. Bella les has dicho una mentira, realmente se ha tenido que ver muy presionada para hacer algo así porque mi hermana nunca miente, odia la mentira por encima de todo. Y por si fuera poco, les ha enseñado la sortija de mi abuela Marie para corroborar lo que decía. Bella de pequeña estaba enamorada de esa sortija e inconscientemente siempre la tocaba y la acariciaba, mi abuelo se la regaló a mi abuela cuando le pidió que se casase con él. En su lecho de muerte mi abuela se la dio a su nieta y desde entonces Bella nunca se la ha quitado siempre ha estado en ese dedo y nunca salió de ahí, esta es la primera vez que lo hace, aunque solo haya sido para cambiarla de mano, por eso digo que debía de estar muy presionada así que mi pregunta es Edward, ¿cómo te sientes ante eso?

—Si te digo la verdad, con ganas y deseos de que fuera verdad, ya sé que es temprano y que tenemos que conocernos, pero la idea cada vez me fascina más así que… me siento cómoda con ella, el problema van a ser esas dos pero que piensen y crean lo que les dé la gana francamente me da igual.

—Pues te va a tocar lidiar con una muy acongojada Bella cuando despierte.

—Creo que ya lo aclaramos antes de que se desmayara.

—No se acordará, en esos momentos mi hermana suele no recordar lo último que ha dicho o ha pasado.

—No hay problema, lo hablaremos otra vez.

—Pues eso es todo lo que quería decir Edward solo añadir que mi hermanita esta vez hizo una muy buena elección.

—Gracias Emmett –le dije y con esto volvimos a la habitación donde aun Bella no se había despertado pero pude observar que mi tía estaba muy callada, pensando y me preocupé, no se me iba de la mente lo que había dicho y… no sabía yo que mi tía estaba enamorada tan profundamente de alguien, pensé que mi padre y ella… pero en fin…

Al ver que mi Bella aun no se despertaba, decidí salir un momento afuera para hablar con Carlisle, por mucha escolta que Bella tuviera no iba a consentir que esas dos hicieran lo que les diera la gana, era hora de que mi padre controlara a su propia esposa. Pero antes de que hubiera siquiera podido marcar el numero Alice, Kate e Irina me interceptaron y me contaron con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido antes de que yo llegara incluido el enfrentamiento entre Esme y mi madre. Esa información me dejo muy pensativo, _¿qué nos ocultas tía?_, pensé para mi,_ ¿qué es eso tan grave que ocultas y que temes que nos enteremos pero que ya no puedes soportar más el no decirlo?, ¿por qué según mi_ _madre callas por nosotros?, ¿por qué te destrozaron la vida?_, eran un montón de preguntas sin respuesta, aunque a estas alturas de la historia y tras esos nuevos datos estaba empezando a crecer dentro de mí una teoría, era muy novelesca pero… definitivamente tendría que enfrentar a Esme y a Carlisle y sería mejor hacerlo por separado. Pero lo primero era llamar a mi padre cosa que hice bajo la atenta mirada de mis primas y Alice…

—Papá –le dije nada más que contestó al teléfono.

—Buenos tardes para ti también –uff como odiaba esa frase ¿por qué siempre me tenía que salir con la misma parrafadita? –tu madre me ha llamado hace un rato, estaba muy enfadada y dolida, me ha contado una historia para no dormir que prefiero mejor oír de tus labios y de los de Alice antes de sacar conclusiones, pero si es verdad que le has pedido a Bella que se case contigo, enhorabuena hijo, me alegro por ti, personalmente pienso que es un poco pronto pero si es tu deseo que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo… y con el de tu tío Aro también.

—No, no habrá boda de momento pero desde ya aviso que en un futuro que espero no sea muy lejano puede que sea una realidad. Papá Bella lo dijo porque ellas la pusieron al límite, entraron en su casa, la agredieron, hirieron e insultaron —le dije y procedí a explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

—Sabes hijo, tu madre ha conseguido hartarme, ha sobrepasado con creces el límite de mi paciencia, no creo que pueda aguantarla por mucho más tiempo. Si lo he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por vosotros, pero ya no aguanto más han sido muchos años y ya sois adultos para comprender. Os voy avisando a ti y a tu hermana, un día de estos…., pero en fin sigue siendo mi esposa me guste o no, hablaré con ella Edward y si eso no es bastante viajaré en este fin de semana que viene a España para llevármela de ahí aunque sea a rastras. Mientras tanto tú toma todas las medidas legales que sean precisas, cuentas con mi apoyo y con el de Aro. Y otra cosa, tu madre ha hablado uno por uno con todos los miembros del consejo solicitando el regreso inmediato de tu prima y tu tía ya que, según alega no es justificable que estén allí. Pero tranquilo, Aro y yo hemos logrado convencerlos de que la experiencia de Esme buscando locales es inestimable y que Irina tiene que estar ahí para que los contratos sean legales. Así que le puedes decir a esas dos que se pongan las pilas y justifiquen con pelos y señales su estancia allí, sino me veré obligado a hacerlas volver. Alice y Kate son otra cosa, no trabajan aquí y la empresa de modas es suya pero si Irina y Esme no demuestran que están trabajando tendrán que volver. Irina no es tanto problema porque no trabaja directamente para nosotros pero Esme sí lo es.

—No te preocupes padre, Emmett, el hermano de Bella me ha estado hablando de un local en venta que hay enfrente de nuestra embajada y mañana iremos a verlo. Aunque… Emmett dice que por la zona en la que está será un poco caro…

—Eso ya lo dejo a vuestra elección, si son caros pero veis que el sitio merece la pena, adelante, solo tenéis que justificar vuestro trabajo allí

—Te agradezco tu apoyo padre esto… verás… ¿tú sabes si mamá ha investigado a Bella?

—No lo sé hijo pero puedo intentar averiguarlo, me pongo a ello y te llamo.

—Gracias papá, te lo agradezco Irina también va a pedirle a Laurent que lo averigüe a ver si entre los dos conseguís enteraros. Esto otra cosa que quería comentarte… yo… lo siento padre pero…no puedo evitar preguntarte algo que me ha rondado por la cabeza desde hace tiempo y después de lo que ha pasado hoy... tu y la tía os miráis de un modo especial cuando pensáis que el otro no se da cuenta y mi pregunta es, ¿por qué no te casaste con ella en vez de con su hermana?, tu no sientes nada por mi madre papá, nunca lo has sentido siempre lo he sabido y ahora me lo confirmas entonces ¿porqué? –por el rabillo del ojo vi como mis primas y Alice me miraba expectantes ¿conseguiríamos por fin desentrañar parte del misterio? –verás te lo pregunto no solo por lo que me acabas de decir sino porque…y procedí a relatarle el enfrentamiento con Esme y su posterior comentario.

—Esme, Esme, Esme –decía mi padre con voz apesadumbrada –es una larga historia hijo no me parece bien contarla por teléfono lo siento… pero no puedo.

—Mira padre, voy a tardar en volver y verdaderamente es algo que me intriga, me da igual que sea por teléfono –le dije poniendo el aparato en manos libres para que las tres cotillas que tenia al lado pudieran oír y dejaran de colgarse en mi hombro, de dar saltos intentando pillar algo de la conversación y sujetarse a mi cuello con el consiguiente ahogamiento y además, era algo que nos incumbía a todos.

—Hijo por favor… no me hagas esto…

—Mira papá Esme para mi es como la madre que debería haber sido Elizabeth y nunca fue, la quiero mucho ¿entiendes? y si tiene algún problema, algo que oculta o algo que la dañe, quiero saberlo para ayudarla, es mi tía, no, no es solo mi tía es… mucho más –le dije al tiempo que veía como Alice y mis primas me daban la razón con la mirada, ellas también querían saber, también querían ayudarla.

—Hijo… por favor…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo padre… te lo exijo.

—Lo siento es una historia triste, complicada y dura que no puedo deciros por teléfono. No merecéis enteraros de ciertas cosas así de este modo ya que… me temo que os afecta directamente. Pero… en fin supongo que llegados a este punto… ya sois mayores y creo que tenéis derecho a saber… solo podré contaros mi versión pero… ya está decidido el fin de semana que viene viajaré a Madrid para hablar con vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Y así aprovecho para intentar sacar a tu madre y a Tanya de ahí, eso si no lo habéis arreglado vosotros ya.

—Está bien –contestamos resignados y cada vez más preocupados e intrigados

—Pues hasta el sábado hijo, ya os diré el vuelo y la hora a la que llego y si me entero de algo te llamo. Y con esas palabras colgó.

—Ahora sí que el asunto me preocupa de verdad ¿tan grave es que no lo puede decir por teléfono? –dijo Irina

—Eso parece –contesté preocupado al tiempo que me adentraban en la casa para subir a ver como seguía Bella.

—Esto… Irina –le dije por el camino –sería posible que te pusieras a trabajar en una denuncia por agresión y en una orden de alejamiento para esas dos y valoraras la posibilidad de echarlas del país.

—Lo de la orden de alejamiento es un hecho pero lo otro… en fin ahora mismo me pongo al habla con Laurent él conoce mejor que yo estas historias y de paso le comento lo de la investigación.

—Gracias –le dije —y agradécele a Laurent también ya sé que es su trabajo como abogado de la empresa pero… este asunto es particular y no tiene nada que ver con Cullen and Vulturi.

—Primito, sabes que Laurent lo hará con mucho gusto, además Bella pronto formará parte de nuestra empresa ¿no? —me reí internamente ante la cara de inocencia que me puso ¿qué estaría tramando ya este diablo?, pero no me dio tiempo a mas ya que habíamos llegado a la habitación y Bella que ya había despertado, estaba hablando con Esme y se la veía bastante apesadumbrada.

—Cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras? –le pregunté acercándome deprisa hacia ella y pude notar de nuevo que a Esme se le humedecían los ojos, definitivamente estas actitudes de mi tía, confirmaban mi teoría… si tan solo pudiera acercarme a ella. Quizás mañana cuando fuéramos a ver esos locales que había en venta cerca de la Embajada de los cuales nos había hablado Emmett… o ¿quizás cuando hubiera escuchado la parte de Carlisle?, no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación pero una cosa tenía clara y es que Esme hablaría cuando estuviera preparada para hablar.

—Ya estoy bien Edward lamento haberte preocupado —me contestó muy compungida –Edward yo…perdona por lo que dije pero es que…

—Shhh, no le des más vueltas, ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún problema con eso mi niña, es más me seduce la idea y tu antes me has dicho que a ti también –le dije levantando una ceja de modo sugerente. Me di cuenta en ese momento que nos habíamos quedado solos en el cuarto.

—Bueno esto yo… —contestó mordiéndose el labio –verás… digamos que si pasado un tiempo me lo pidieras yo… bueno… digamos que…. a lo mejor… te diría que sí.

—Eres encantadora Bella Swan –le dice acercando mi boca a la suya para encontrarme con sus suaves, tiernos, dulces y delicados labios, los cuales aceptaron los míos con ternura y seriedad, estábamos sellando un pacto, un pacto de amor. Nuestras bocas danzaban al unisonó y nuestras lenguas bailaban al compás de la música más vieja del mundo. Las manos de Bella subieron hasta mi cuello y empezó a jugar con mi pelo mientras que yo empecé a explorar cada centímetro de piel que estaba al alcance de mis manos. Y como siempre pasa entre nosotros la ropa de pronto desapareció sin previo aviso. Bella estaba expuesta delante de mí solo vistiendo un original y sensual conjunto de lencería que nada más ver me había vuelto loco y ocasionado que mi erección le diera la bienvenida. Por mi parte, los bóxers eran mi única prenda encima de mi cuerpo. Separé sus labios de los míos para comenzar a explorar su cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar a esos montículos lujuriosos que me llamaban a todas horas. Me quité del medio el molesto sujetador y me sacié a gusto del dulce néctar que emanaba de esa parte de su cuerpo, los lamí, los chupé con ganas y hasta les di pequeños mordisquitos que arrancaban de Bella una sinfonía de gemidos que me ponían todavía más duro de lo que ya estaba. Dejé sus pechos y me dediqué a besar su vientre hasta llegar a su santuario y mi lengua se abrió paso en él, conquistándolo, degustando, succionando. Mientras que dos de mis dedos se adentraban en ese paraíso que me pertenecía solo a mí, mi lengua comenzó a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris. Los gemidos eran tan altos que temía que nos escucharan pero a estas alturas yo no estaba muy cuerdo como para acallarlos y ella tampoco.

Cuando noté que iba a culminar, me separe de ella quitándome los bóxers y volví a ascender por su cuerpo adorando todas y cada una de las partes por las que mi boca pasaba hasta llegar a su propia boca la cual devoré con hambre mientras que poco a poco y lentamente la iba penetrando. Ella al notar mi intrusión lanzo un grito que estaba seguro habían oído todos en la casa y que yo procuré acallar con un beso. Mañana me enfrentaría a las consecuencias, ahora tenía algo más importante en que pensar, o mejor dicho no pensar. Sus manos lujuriosas acariciaban todo lo que había a su alcance y cada caricia suya quemaba de tal forma que mi cuerpo se estremecía de simple y puro placer. Empecé a moverme lentamente al principio, torturándola, excitándola, mirándola a los ojos en donde podía ver todos los sentimientos que yo mismo tenía hacia ella. Bella no estaba conforme con mi ritmo aquí que empezó a moverse para provocar que fuera más rápido al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en mis caderas para que el ángulo fuera más amplio, más profundo. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez más placenteras, mas rápidas, los dos estábamos llegando al límite de nuestras fuerzas, pero no quería que esto terminara aun. Me salí un momento de ella, le di la vuelta pegando su espalda a mi pecho y la volví a embestir con fuerza por detrás, duro, profundo. Estuvimos un buen rato en esa posición, gimiendo, jadeando, sintiendo como el placer recorría todas y cada una de nuestras terminaciones nerviosas. Yo le decía al oído palabras que nunca pensé que pudieran salir de mis labios, unas eran sucias, otras seductoras, otras de…amor. Cuando noté que ella se arqueaba y su centro comenzaba a aprisionarme llevé uno de mis dedos a su clítoris lo que provocó un nuevo grito de ella…

—Así es preciosa, dámelo, dámelo todo -le dije ronroneando en el oído al tiempo que se lo mordía y solo eso bastó para que los dos explotáramos en un orgasmo tan intenso y sorprendente que nos dejo totalmente exhaustos y tumbados uno encima del otro tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de nuestras respiraciones. Cuando mi cuerpo empezó a responder más o menos normal salí de ella y nos giré para dejarla sobre mi pecho. Al irle a dar un nuevo beso pude observar que la herida de su labio volvía a sangrar, me levanté de la cama y cogí de nuevo los ingredientes para curar otra vez ese labio partido. Mi cuerpo empezó a hervir de ira otra vez, al acordarme de esas dos y lo que le habían hecho a esta chiquilla que poco a poco se me iba metiendo tan dentro de mis entrañas que ya empezaba a formar parte de mí, y estaba dispuesto a luchar como una fiera por esto que habíamos empezado.

Al día siguiente y como era de esperar, las bromas no tardaron en aparecer.

—Bueno y como dormisteis anoche –pregunto Alice de modo inocente.

—Vosotras no se pero alguno que otro por aquí… —dejo Kate la frase inconclusa —digamos que eché mucho de menos a Garret.

—Si yo me fui al baño con el portátil para intentar ponerme en contacto con Laurent y tener con él uno de esos encuentros en la tercera fase, que queréis que os diga, tanto ruido como que a una se le ponen…—dejó el chiste inconcluso mi querida y sarcástica prima.

—Yo tuve que salir de la habitación un momento para tener unas palabritas con Jasper.

—Yo tuve un intercambio de opiniones con mi Rose verdad ¿amor?

—Verdad, verdad contesto Rose y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Bella estaba cada vez más y más colorada.

—Esto… lo siento… la próxima vez procuraremos… —empecé a excusarme.

—No, no tranquilo hijo si ya nos hacemos cargo –arremetió Esme que era la única que faltaba para hacer el chiste.

—Se puede saber de que habláis, cada vez os entiendo menos –dijo de pronto una muy curiosa Rossie e inmediatamente todas las bromas terminaron, como si un hechizo mágico hubiera sellado nuestras bocas.

Al terminar de desayunar, Esme, Irina, Rose, Emmet y yo nos fuimos en el Jeep de este para ver esos locales de los que me había hablado. Bella, Alice y Kate se encontrarían con nosotros en la puerta de la Embajada ya que tenían que pasar a dejar en el colegio a Rosi.

Por fuera los locales estaban bastante bien, ahora había que verlos por dentro así que llamamos a un numero de teléfono que había puesto en el cartel de_ Se Vende_. En menos de media hora uno de los vendedores de la agencia se personó allí para enseñárnoslos. Por dentro estaban genial, el sito era amplio y sobre todo muy luminoso cosa a la que yo le daba mucha importancia. La reforma que había que hacerle era relativamente poca y el precio, aunque algo elevado, nos lo podíamos permitir. De todos modos no podíamos lanzarnos en picado y comprar el primer sitio que viéramos, había que ver más locales y valorar. El mismo vendedor de la agencia nos dio varias direcciones de otros locales que ellos mismos gestionaban y quedamos en vernos esa misma tarde en uno que el vendedor nos recomendó.

Después de despedirnos de él fuimos al encuentro de Alice, Kate y Bella. Cuando llegamos tenían una discusión con uno de los policías que custodiaban la embajada. ¿Qué las pasaría a estas mujeres con la autoridad competente que nunca la respetaban?

—¿Y se puede saber qué ley dice que yo no pueda hacerme fotografías en la calle?, ¿porque que yo sepa esto es la calle no? –le increpaba Kate al pobre agente.

—Señorita –contestaba el policia sujetándose el puente de la nariz para calmarse, costumbre que yo también tenia, verdaderamente mi prima debía de estar poniendo a prueba su cordura y paciencia –efectivamente está usted en la calle pero parada en una zona que pertenece a la Embajada de los Estados Unidos de América y la ley antiterrorista prohíbe fotografiar la zona o el edificio.

—¿Tengo yo pinta de terrorista? –volvía a decir Kate.

—Señorita –dijo otro policía que llegaba en ese momento –si supiéramos la pinta que tienen los terroristas créame que el problema sería menor.

—Pues que pinta quiere usted que tengan los terroristas, pues de terroristas –intervino Alice en ese momento –mire usted yo soy ciudadana Americana y por tanto tengo mis…

—Perdone agente –le dije interviniendo. Tenía que intentar sacar a esas dos de ahí antes de que se convirtieran en cuatro pues Esme e Irina ya estaba preparadas para meter baza mientras Bella observaba divertida la escena y, definitivamente, yo no tenía ganas de un tour por las cárceles españolas. Después de conseguir que Kate borrara, con cara de pocos amigos y bufando, las fotos que había hecho, nos fuimos con la música a otra parte.

Resolvimos bajar andando y paseando un rato para admirar y conocer esa parte de la ciudad. El cuarteto y Bella iban por toda la calle pegando saltos, chillado y parándose a hacer fotos en cada sitio que Bella les decía o les gustaba. Y yo… yo no daba a basto… necesitaba refuerzos y, los necesitaba ya… no abarcaba… mientras impedía que dos de ellas se cayeran despanzurradas dentro de una fuente dándose un buen baño, la tercera se paraba en medio de la carretera provocando un atasco y los pitidos de los coches en un intento de sacar mejor la foto a las que estaban en la fuente; mientras que la cuarta, se tragaba a los pobres transeúntes que osaban interponerse en su objetivo de intentar conseguir un mejor ángulo para fotografiar no se qué estatua o pirindolo extraño; y la quinta en su afán de dirigir a la cuarta, se pegaba un golpe contra un árbol que, según ella, no debería estar allí. Lo más curioso del caso es que aquí el fotógrafo profesional era yo y a ninguna se le había ocurrido pedirme consejo o ayuda, no, total ¿para que…? Además tenía un trabajo extra, observar como un sabueso para ver si se podía hacer fotos o no ya que no tenia ganas de repetir el incidente en la embajada y por allí parecía haber muchos edificios oficiales.

Cuando ya iba llegando la hora de comer, Bella propuso coger el metro e ir a la Plaza Mayor a uno de esos restaurantes que había allí.

—Esme, Irina, no paguéis que tengo aquí un abono que hemos comprado antes, con él te sale el billete un poco más barato —dijo Bella parándose junto a la maquina que picaba dichos billetes y obstaculizando el paso de los demás viajeros –vamos a ver si hay bastantes viajes o tenemos que sacar el otro –y se puso a contar los viajes que le quedaban con mis cuatro diablos rodeándola de modo que el paso era ya prácticamente imposible. Eché un vistazo esperanzado a las otras dos maquinas que había pero mi esperanza decayó nada más verlas , _fuera de servicio_, _no funciona,_ rezaba un cartel en cada una de ellas, de modo que solo estaba operativa la que bloqueaban mis cinco diablos. Eché un vistazo rápido a la entrada y vi que un montón de gente caminaba rauda y veloz en ese momento justo hacia la susodicha maquina. Cuando las iba avisar, ellas se pusieron en movimiento ordenándome que picara el billete y pasara primero. Por lo visto su idea era que una picaba el billete, pasaba, lo retiraba de la ranura por donde salía y se lo entregaba a la siguiente, ocasionando si cabe más tapón. Yo tome el billetito en cuestión e hice la maniobra lo más rápido posible, pero mi prima Kate no sabía por dónde se introducía el billete…

—Vamos guapas que es para hoy ¿no habéis montado nunca en metro?

—Pues temo decirle que no, lo cierto es que la limusina me lleva y me trae a todos lados precioso pero hoy la tengo en el taller –se le encaró Irina al pobre muchacho que se había atrevido a cuestionarlas causando un montón de protestas y un par de comentarios tipo _que juventud mas descarada_ proveniente del sector de mayor edad del tapón ocasionado.

—¿Algún problema? –preguntó uno de los empleados del metro interrumpiendo así lo que fuera que el muchacho iba a contestar.

—No precisamente –contesto Kate –solo estoy buscando el agujero por dónde meter el chisme –y por la cara que puso creo que se dio cuenta al instante de lo que había dicho.

—La ranura para introducir el billete es esta –contesto el empleado bastante ofuscado y violento, pero Kate no era de las que se amedrentaban.

—Gracias mi amor –le contestó y el pobre señor se quedó sin palabras.

—Después de unos momentos más de tapón para que Irina, Esme y Alice pasasen, vi como Bella le devolvía el billete a Alice poniendo un gesto que denotaba que había recordado algo y ni corta ni perezosa empezó a rebuscar en su bolso poniendo a prueba la paciencia del operario del metro y del tapón. Yo me apoyé en la máquina de al lado, la que estaba fuera de servicio, armándome de más paciencia aun… al mirar hacia el frente pude descubrir a un hombre muy corpulento en medio de la cola que miraba hacia Bella aguantándose la risa y rodando los ojos como si situaciones como estas fueran de lo más normal, ¿sería ese tal Samuel del que había hablado Emmett?

—A ver bonita que nos van a dar las uvas –increpó otro señor

–si quieres que las tomemos juntos dime sitio y hora capullo pero cállate ¿que no ves que la pones nerviosa? –intervino Esme, pero Bella seguía impasible y a lo suyo rebuscando lo que fuera hasta que por fin sacó una especie de tarjeta que ya la había visto antes con su foto y con un billete de un color distinto al que el cuarteto tenia y que introdujo en la ranura. Entonces, POR FIN, conseguimos seguir el camino hasta el andén organizando un nuevo tapón en la escalera mecánica ya que Alice empezó a decirle a Bella que tuviera cuidado con no se qué separación ente el andén y el vagón para que no metiera el pie, se tropezara y acabara estrellandose en el suelo. Parece ser que mi querida novia hacía caso omiso a la advertencia de precaución al salir del vagón porque este estaba demasiado separado del andén y siempre se tropezaba y algunas veces había terminado besando el santísimo suelo. ¿Porque no me extrañaba?

El problema es que en vez de ir todas en fila india para favorecer el paso por la escalera a los que tenían más prisa, se habían agrupado de modo amorfo impidiendo el susodicho paso y formando el consiguiente tapón. El caso es que cuando alguien les pedía permiso para pasar, yo las apartaba con la mano y ellas se quitaban sin prestar más atención que la estrictamente necesaria, o sea, ninguna, y después volvían a su posición inicial, pero…no era suficiente.

—Corred que está llegando un coche –dijo Alice. Ella, Kate y Esme salieron corriendo hacia el andén. Pero Bella e Irina se quedaron tan tranquilas conversando sobre el libro de Bella. Bella iba de espaldas por lo que al llegar al final de la escalera se tropezó con el tope y calló de culo al suelo llevándose consigo a Irina que intentó evitar el despanzurramiento. Las escena era de lo mas cómica, Bella estaba sentada en el suelo, sujetándose con los brazos que tenia doblados por los codos, la palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo y con las piernas abiertas. Irina estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de ella. Aguantándome las carcajadas todo lo que podía las intente ayudar a subir, pero ellas también estaban dobladas de la risa y la fuerza, como siempre, se nos iba por la boca. Al final lograron levantarse y seguimos nuestro camino. Cuando por fin arribamos al andén vi a Alice y Kate sujetando la puerta con el culo para impedir que se cerrara, a Esme llamándolas para que se dieran prisa y al pobre conductor del vagón fuera de este, con los brazos en jarras y mirando desesperado al lugar por donde veníamos nosotros... tan tranquilos.

—Vamos señores que es para hoy –nos dijo el pobre hombre –no sé si serán conscientes de que existen los semáforos y otros coches vienen detrás de mí con lo que tengo que cumplir un horario.

—No será para tanto, que mal genio –contestó Irina y las dos se metieron por fin dentro del vagón. Bella, después del consiguiente tropiezo bajo la mirada taladradora de Alice, instintivamente se agarró a uno de los asideros que había, pero la pobre no llegaba bien así que la tomé entre mis brazos y la pegué a la pared aprisionándola con mi cuerpo el cual se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación, mi pobre erección ya empezaba a dar la señal de alarma avisándome del problema que se nos venía encima.

Mis primas, Alice y Esme decidieron que ellas eran unas chicarronas y no hacía falta sujetarse y claro…el metro arrancó… Alice perdió el equilibrio y se sujetó a Esme que a su vez, se sujeto a Kate, esta a Irina y ésta a su vez a mí empujándome un poco lo que me hizo trastabillar y llevarme a Bella conmigo, la fricción de nuestras partes intimas una contra la otra fue bestial y mi pequeño amigo empezó a crecer de manera considerable y alarmante. _A ver Cullen céntrate que estamos en un sitio público_, me avisó mi fría mente y lo intentaba, juro que lo intentaba… sin éxito ninguno.

Lo peor de todo es que estuvimos con este pequeño baile un buen rato ya que ninguna de las cuatro parecía conocer el significado de la palabra asideros y habían decidido que yo era un chico fuerte y podría con todas. Mi pobre y caliente erección le declaró la guerra a mi fría mente y a mi pobre autocontrol los cuales iban perdiendo por goleada. Por fin quedaron libres unos asientos. Bella y las demás se lanzaron hacia ellos como si en vez de un simple asiento fuera un tío bueno y ellas acabaran de salir de una interminable sequía, quitando de su camino a todo bicho viviente que se interponía entre los asientos y ellas. Como no había sitio suficiente para todas se sentaron unas encima de otras y esto, junto con los gritos que pegaban fue más que suficiente para que todo el vagón estuviera pendiente de ellas. Ni que decir tiene que cierta parte de mi anatomía se puso en huelga debido a la lejanía de Bella. Yo permanecía apoyado contra la pared pero mi autocontrol me lo agradeció y mis pantalones también, ya que estaba claro que para mí era misión imposible llevar a Bella en un medio de transporte de pie y sujetándola con mi cuerpo sin que este sufriera una combustión espontanea.

Desde mi posición me dediqué a mirarlas, charlaban animadamente y Bella les iba contando sobre su libro, que poco sabía ella que el interés de Irina y Esme en su libro era… muy particular. Me resultaba sencillamente maravilloso como Bella había congeniado con todas, parecía como si se conociesen de toda la vida y a mí me encantaba, quería mucho a esos cuatro tormentos y me hubiera hecho desdichado el que no se llevara bien con ellas, pero el simple hecho de ver la complicidad que tenían y el cómo se había introducido en el grupo y adaptado a él, me confirmaba una vez más que ella era mi mujer perfecta. Debería empezar a pensar en ampliar el número de cuatro a cinco, no mejor a seis que se me olvidaba Rose, sí a partir de ahora serían el sexteto diabólico, Bella seria diablo número cinco y Rose el número seis, aunque mi Bella tendría un lugar especial en mi móvil con su nombre solo para ella y música particular la cual ya tenía en mente pues a pesar de que yo no me consideraba una bestia, esa canción era hermosa y ella al fin y al cabo era mi Bella.

Sin más incidentes conseguimos llegar al famoso restaurante donde estuvimos comiendo y compartiendo un buen rato entre risas y chistes. Después nos fuimos otra vez en metro, para desdicha de mi mente y el regocijo de mi erección, al lugar donde habíamos quedado con el vendedor.

El resto de la semana pasó sin incidentes, bueno…. sin incidentes dignos de mencionar. Para el viernes ya teníamos contratado un local y todo un equipo de operarios que se ocuparían de las reformas necesarias. Por otro lado ya habíamos puesto anuncios ofreciendo diversos puestos de trabajo en el nuevo periódico y habíamos habilitado dos pequeños despachos para ir haciendo las entrevistas y preparando los contratos. Irina, después de una pequeña y graciosa pelea, había hecho firmar a Bella su contrato como redactora pues no habíamos conseguido que aceptara un puesto de mayor responsabilidad, lo cual decía mucho de ella. Lo más destacable en este tema era mi encuentro con Scooby doo…

—¿Qué hay Black? –dije saludando de la forma más educada posible.

—Cullen –dijo a modo de respuesta y pasando olímpicamente del tema educación.

—Te he llamado para comunicarte que vamos a abrir una filial de nuestro periódico en Madrid y que vas a pasar a formar parte de la plantilla como redactor deportivo dejando el puesto que ahora tienes.

—¿Cómo?, ¿un simple redactor?, claro el señor me tiene que dejar claras unas cuantas cosas ¿no es cierto?, tu eres el jefe, tu mandas, te quedas con mi chica y encima me degradas, te voy a demandar, a ti y al periódico.

—Prueba a hacerlo a ver si tienes éxito le dije pero me parece que no lo lograras. No te estamos despidiendo sino cambiando de puesto porque para el que tienes no estás capacitado. Y por el sueldo no te preocupes, será el mismo.

—Me estáis dado un puesto por debajo del que tenia y lo sabes, si todo esto tiene que ver con Bella déjame decirte Cullen que no lo lograrás, ella es mía, solo mía, la vi antes y...

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Bella gilipollas, tiene que ver con tu capacidad para el puesto que ahora ocupas, la cual déjame decirte es muy limitada y a lo que escribes me remito. Denúncianos si quieres pero nosotros alegaremos la verdad, que no haces tu trabajo en condiciones y presentaremos como prueba uno de tus maravillosos escritos, los cuales hay que corregir enteros antes de publicarlos –le dije tirándole a la cara su ultimo reportaje, el cual tenia hasta faltas de ortografía –y en cuanto a Bella te diré que está conmigo porque ella así lo quiere , pero no es mía ni de nadie, ¿entiendes?, ella es una mujer fuerte e independiente que no necesita dueño y para tu desgracia me ha elegido a mí como su novio y desde ya te aviso que la defenderé con uñas y dientes de pulgosos como tú. Y ya que estamos te aviso que estaréis en el mismo edifico trabajando aunque no en el mismo área tu estarás en deportes a ver si ahí demuestras tener mejores actitudes. He procurado alejarla lo más posible de ti, así que si tan solo te atreves a acercarte a ella te juro que entonces te despido y no me importara que me denuncies ¿estamos?

—Valla si la mojigata frígida nos salió zorra al final ¿cuántos polvos te ha regalado hasta que ha conseguido ese puesto?, vamos la pobrecita que no encontraba trabajo, menuda hija de…

—Suficiente Black, no te coy a consentir que hables así de mi novia –le chillé golpeando la mesa con mi puños y aguantándome las ganas de golpearle a él —la verdad es un misterio como una persona con sus actitudes este en el paro y tu estés trabajando –le dije más calmado gracias a mi prima que, alertada por mis gritos, había acudido en mi ayuda. Ya he terminado contigo ve con Irina a su despacho a firmar el nuevo contrato, ya recibirás noticias nuestras cuando terminen las obras de reforma, mientras tanto te damos unas vacaciones. Ben Cheney viene hoy a tomar posesión de tu cargo así que será mejor para ti que le pongas las cosas fáciles.

—Esto no quedará así –dijo rojo de la ira y por un momento Irina y yo tuvimos miedo pues apretaba los puños de una manera que parecía que nos iba a saltar al cuello de un momento a otro. Pero a mí los perros rabiosos no me asustan

—¿Que parte de que te largues no has entendido…?

—Y se lo debí decir muy serio ya que salió del despacho seguido de mi prima y de mi ya que no le iba a dejar sola con él no fuera a ser que… Una vez firmado el contrato se marchó por la puerta haciéndonos soltar a los dos un suspiro de alivio.

—Uff que razón tiene Bella con el mote ese que le ha puesto, pero vamos que me quedo con el Capitán América original ese sí que tiene bien puesto todo lo que tiene que tener y…

—Irina por dios que tienes novio.

—Ya pero ahora no está aquí para oírme –volví a mi despacho rodando los ojos y dejándola por imposible.

En cuanto a la madrasta y Cruella, mi padre me volvió a llamar a principios de semana para confirmarme que entre Laurent y él habían averiguado que efectivamente mi madre había contratado a uno de los detectives de la firma de abogados que trabajaban con nosotros para que la investigaran. Mi padre, con la excusa de que era él quien le había mandado a su esposa que realizara esa investigación, le pidió al detective una copia de ese informe y me lo envió por correo urgente. No había lugar a dudas, en el documento estaba toda la historia de Bella desde prácticamente su nacimiento, dirección y número de teléfono, así como su vida académica y laboral. Alice podía estar tranquila ya sabíamos de donde habían sacado todos los datos.

El abogado de Emmet había presentado ante el juzgado correspondiente una denuncia por agresión firmada por todos contra esas dos brujas. La denuncia había sido interpuesta solo por el abogado de Emmett ya que la intervención directa de Irina podía causar un conflicto de intereses pues ella misma costaba como una de las denunciantes. Las dos brujas, habían pasado incluso una enriquecedora nochecita en la cárcel. Lástima que al día siguiente un abogado de oficio pagó la fianza, ya que el buffete que llevaba nuestros asuntos se negó a representarlas, supongo que a petición de Carlisle y a lo mejor hasta de Aro, alegando que era una cuestión privada y podría generar el susodicho conflicto de intereses debido a que el enfrentamiento había sido también contra nosotros y nuestras firmas costaban en la denuncia. Las dos salieron de allí con la amenaza de que si volvían a reincidir se las expulsaría del país. La orden de alejamiento ya era un hecho no podían estar a menos de dos kilometros de Bella.

Mi padre me volvió a llamar para quedar con nosotros el sábado a primera hora de la mañana, yo le pedí a Bella y a mis primas que inventaran algo para despistar a Esme ya que, naturalmente, ella no podría asistir a la reunión, pero fue Alice la que inventó unas entrevistas con varias personas adecuadas para la sección de modas, reunión a la cual yo debería ir. Kate propuso ir a hacer un poco de turismo por el Madrid de los Austrias y Esme aceptó encantada, Alice y yo habíamos quedado con ellas después para comer.

Llegamos al aeropuerto justo cuando mi padre estaba saliendo por la puerta acompañado de Jasper, Laurent y Garrett que según me dijeron habían aprovechado el fin de semana para pasarlo con sus novias y conocer a Bella, detalle que agradecí. Ni que decir tiene que mi hermana celebró la noticia a su estilo, o sea, saltando hacia su cuello en un efusivo abrazo al tiempo que, pegando un saltito se colgó de él rodeando su cadera con sus piernas, cosa que casi los hace caer a los dos pero se pudo evitar gracias a que tanto Garrett como Laurent y yo nos pusimos detrás de ellos para evitar el desastre inminente.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, comenzó a dar saltos, gritos y vueltas a su alrededor mientras gritaba _¡Jasper, Jasper, mi Jasper ha venido a verme!_ Conclusión, todo el aeropuerto mirándonos intentado averiguar quién era el tal Jasper que había ido a verla. Cuando Alice se calmó, o mejor dicho, cuando su pobre y sufrido novio consiguió que se calmara, y después de los respetivos besos y saludos nos fuimos a una cafetería para que desayunaran y poder hablar. Los chicos se sentaron en otra mesa para darnos privacidad. Carlisle, muy serio, empezó su relato.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo ¿como andáis? Bueno pues... por si a alguna le entran ganas de matarme por dejaros así, solo deciros que primero me ais a tener que encontrar jajaja, ya que desde hoy y hasta la próxima actualización, voy a emigrar lejos, pero que muy lejos, lejisimos. <strong>

**Creo que por fin vamos a saber parte de la historia de Esme y Carlisle, por lo menos la que cuenta Carlisle. Ya muchas de vosotras habéis adivinado algo incluso hay una que formó toda una teoría bastante acertada.**

**Espero de todo corazón que os hayáis vuelto a divertir con este sexteto de locas, ya que Bella y Rose ahora forman parte del grupo, aunque Rose en este capi mucho no ha salido ya que estaba trabajando.**

**El Madrid de los Austrias es la zona antigua de Madrid y recibe su nombre de la Dinastía de los Austrias, reyes que gobernaron España antes que los Borbones.**

**Lamento si os he decepcionado con el tema de la boda pero realmente es muy pronto para pensar en eso. Tienen que conocerse mejor y Ed le tiene que hacer una propuesta en condiciones que os prometo os va a gustar, pero mientras tanto, las brujas que crean lo que quieran ¿o no? A ver si así me lo dejan en paz. Por otro lado hemos visto que a ninguno de los dos les disgusta la idea, asi que... paciencia chicas todo llega. Ahora lo mas importante es saber sobre esa historia de Carlisle y Esme.**

**Y, por ultimo, que os parece el primer enfrentamiento Jacob/Scooby doo y Edward ¿que os parece el mote que le ha puesto? De todos modos este Jacob es un acaparador de motes ya que Bella también le puso otro ja,ja, ja**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

******ludgardita,Angie Masen, briit,**** mariees ,Bella Alexandra Cullen ,codigo twilight ,Yeya Cullen ,Cullen Vigo ,AnaisDifi ,Lady Andy Pao ,Ligia Rodriguez ,Tata XOXO ,tany cullen Sereny's Cullen ,BABYBOO27,gabyhyatt ,valeskaisrobstenforever ,Areli Pattirson ,anamart05 ,cmils, tany cullen, Lore562 , JosWeasleyC , Areli Pattirson,SalyLuna******

**Demos una calurosa bienvenida a : SalyLuna, la historia sigue ya te lo comenté**

**Muy agradecida también a todas las que me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos y, por supuesto, a las lectoras silenciosas.**

**Hasta el próximo. **


	9. Carlisle cuenta su versión

**_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Carlisle cuenta su versión<strong>

**Por Edward**

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, comenzó a dar saltos, gritos y vueltas a su alrededor mientras gritaba _Jasper,_ _Jasper, mi Jasper ha venido_ _a verme._ Conclusión, todo el aeropuerto mirándonos intentado averiguar quién era el tal Jasper que había ido a verla. Cuando Alice se calmó, o mejor dicho, cuando su pobre y sufrido novio consiguió que se calmara, y después de los respetivos besos y saludos nos fuimos a una cafetería para que desayunaran y poder hablar. Los chicos se sentaron en otra mesa para darnos privacidad. Carlisle, muy serio, empezó su relato.

—Tenía veintidós años cuando vi por primera vez a Esme y a Elizabeth Vulturi. Acababa de terminar la carrera y tu abuelo Edward me esperaba ansioso para que ocupara mi lugar junto a él. Nada más llegar me presentó al dueño del otro periódico importante de Chicago, _Vulturi's News,_ y me dejó caer que no nos vendría nada mal una alianza en forma de matrimonio. Me comentó que Marco tenía una hija de mi misma edad guapísima y que no estaría mal que nos casásemos. Yo por aquel entonces era un chico muy inocente Edward, nada parecido a ti que has luchado con uñas y dientes contra un matrimonio que no quieres ni deseas. Yo era más conformista. Tu abuelo me dijo que si me negaba él no me iba a forzar, ya que los Cullen no necesitaban de ningún matrimonio pues su empresa era fuerte y solvente, aunque esa alianza reforzaría el negocio, así que…. fui a conocer a la chica. Lo malo es que conocí a la chica… y a la hermana… y esa fue la que de verdad me gustó. El problema… Esme solo tenía quince años.

—Marco y mi padre se dieron cuenta de esto y Marco, en su afán de unir nuestras familias, me dio permiso para cortejarla dentro de unos límites, claro está. ¿Porqué Marco me dio su consentimiento?, muy sencillo, por ansias de poder. No olvidéis que nosotros somos una de las familias mas prestigiosas e influyentes de Chicago, casarse con un Cullen representa prestigio y poder, algo que todo el dinero de los Vulturis no era capaz de comprar. Pero, como es lógico, me puso unas condiciones. La primera que Esme consintiera en el matrimonio pues jamás sería el culpable de la infelicidad de una de sus hijas. Segunda, hasta que no tuviera dieciocho años no nos podríamos casar ya que solo era una niña y tenía que terminar sus estudios y, eso sí, tenía que darle la oportunidad de hacer una carrera si ella quería. Yo acepté esas condiciones por supuesto ya que Esme me gustaba mucho y yo a ella también.

—En el momento en que hablé por primera vez con Marco sobre su hija me di cuenta que a pesar de ser un hombre frio y calculador, Esme era su debilidad, su ojito derecho. Me advirtió que tuviera cuidado y fuera cauto ya que era solo una chiquilla sin ninguna experiencia y yo un hombre adulto. Me dijo que pagaría las consecuencias si alguna vez le hacía daño. Comencé a cortejarla con cuidado y precaución, intentando ganarme su confianza y su amistad. Yo pensé que la otra hermana, la cual me caía bastante mal, iba a enfurecerse por mi decisión pero muy lejos de eso, alentó esa relación ya que las dos hermanas se llevaban a las mil maravillas, la fomentó, nos ayudó y se hizo mi amiga… mi mejor amiga.

—Mi relación con Esme fue avanzado a pasos agigantados, estaba claro que ella también sentía lo mismo por mí y un buen día me propuso dar un paso más. Al principio yo me negué, ¡por Dios era una chiquilla!, sería su primera vez, tenía que estar segura. Pero mi rechazo la dolió pues pensaba que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para mí ya que solo era una niña tonta y sin experiencia. Yo no podía permitir que pensase eso, ¡por Dios! estaba loco por ella y la deseaba como nunca había deseado a una mujer, pero me frenaba su juventud cosa que ella no entendía. Discutimos, Esme se puso a llorar, yo quise consolarla, una cosa llevó a la otra… nos dejamos llevar y… sucedió. No recuerdo de donde salieron los condones que me puse pues fueron varias las veces que hicimos el amor aquella mágica noche que nunca olvidaré. Más tarde me dijo que se los había dado su hermana

—Después de esto pasamos unos días maravillosos, inolvidables, pero de repente algo cambio y mi Esme empezó a mostrarse distante, como temerosa de algo, un día sin más desapareció. Me dejo una nota, una simple nota en la que me decía que ella no era para mí, que no me amaba, que se había dado cuenta cuando hicimos el amor. Me decía a su vez que le había dejado otra nota a su padre pidiéndole perdón, eximiéndome de toda culpa y explicándole que se marchaba. No la volvimos a ver ni a saber nada más de ella hasta que regresó convertida en toda una mujer y… acompañada. Yo simple y llanamente no me lo podía creer, Esme es una mujer que no sabe ocultar sus sentimientos y yo estaba completamente seguro de que me amaba era eso…o que había estado fingiendo y esa última idea se instaló en mi mente y se quedó ahí para mortificarme.

—Cuando hablé con Marco, éste estaba desesperado porque como ya he dicho, Esme era su ojito derecho. Por lo visto en su nota, para tranquilizarle, le dijo que tenía plaza en un instituto nuevo donde terminaría sus estudios y luego empezaría la universidad en algún lugar de su elección. Le dijo que no se preocupara pues contaba con dinero suficiente para ir tirando y que después trabajaría, no sería ni la primera ni la última mujer que lo hiciera. Le pidió perdón por alejarse así, pero le dijo que no me amaba y que de quedarse temía verse embarcada en un matrimonio que ella no quería y que por favor no intentase buscarla. Que no me culpara ni me cuestionara a mí porque yo no era el culpable y la había tratado muy bien, que era ella la del problema.

—Marco, por supuesto hizo caso omiso de su petición y la buscó por cielo y tierra sin éxito alguno porque a pesar de todo el ejército de detectives que puso en su búsqueda, nadie consiguió encontrarla. Ningún archivo de ningún instituto del país reflejó jamás el nombre de Esme Vulturi entre sus alumnos, estaba claro que de algún modo había cambiado de apellido. Yo no me lo podía creer ni Marco tampoco, solo tenía quince años, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera sido capaz de desaparecer de ese modo tan maestro? Me preguntó si yo le había hablado alguna vez de matrimonio a Esme. Yo, por supuesto le dije que no pues era temprano y según una de sus condiciones ella tenía que acceder por voluntad propia y para eso debía de ganármela. Marco asintió suspirando derrotado y me pidió perdón por el daño que su hija me había causado y me dijo que siempre sería bien recibido en su familia.

—No hace falta que os diga que la odié, la odié con todas mis fuerzas por dejarme así. Ese día me fui a un bar y bebí hasta hartarme. Solo recuerdo de aquella noche que Elizabeth llegó en mi rescate. Me llevó con ella a una habitación de hotel para que me recuperara. Me dejó llorar y desahogarme hasta que el sueño me venció.

—Al día siguiente estuvimos charlando y me dijo que nadie mejor que ella para entenderme ya que le había sucedido algo similar hacia tan solo una semana. Me confesó que estaba enamorada de un hombre al que su padre consideraba no apto para ingresar en la familia por lo que habían mantenido la relación en secreto, cosa que me extrañó al principio ya que Marco me había dejado claro aquella vez con su primera condición que le importaba y mucho la felicidad de sus hijas. Pero pensé que podría tratarse de un hombre que no la amase, un vividor que solo buscase su dinero tratando de embaucarla y por eso se oponía temiendo que la fuese a hacer infeliz. El caso es que solo Esme sabía de él ya que eran confidentes y por aquel entonces se llevaban muy bien. Elizabeth me dijo que Félix, como así se llamaba el individuo, abrumado por lo que se le caía encima la había dejado no sin antes acostarse con ella lo que confirmo mi teoría sobre el vividor y de la razón por la que Marco se negaba a dar su consentimiento y aceptar esa relación. Por supuesto a ella no se lo pregunté pues la veía demasiado dolida y afectada como para ahondar en la herida.

—Elizabeth me dijo que le entregó su virginidad como despedida a sabiendas de que esa era la última noche que pasarían juntos pues sabía de sobra que la iba a dejar, lo supo desde el primer momento en que se encontró con él aquel día, por su mirada, por su expresión, por su distanciamiento. Pero también que nunca amaría a otro hombre aunque en ese momento lo odiase por haber sido un cobarde y no haber luchado. En ese momento me sentí más cerca de ella de lo que nuca me había sentido con nadie ya que mis sentimientos hacia Esme eran los mismos, la odiaba por lo que había hecho al tiempo que comprendía que, llevada por su juventud, se hubiese asustado y huido, pero sobre todo la amaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Me acerqué a Elizabeth, la abracé y juntos pasamos un buen rato llorando nuestras respectivas penas uno en brazos del otro. Ahí nuestra amistad se afianzó un poco más. Cuando nos calmamos Elizabeth me explicó que Esme no era más que una niña, me pidió que no la odiase ya que el odio no era un buen sentimiento, al fin y al cabo el adulto era yo y tenía que haberme controlado mejor, que la había asustado y lo comprendí vamos si lo comprendí y me odié por ello y…me convencí de que lo mío con Esme no tenia futuro… ella se había marchado, había huido para nunca más volver.

—Unos días después Elizabeth empezó a estar triste, parecía preocupada y ausente, cuando le pregunté me contestó que no era nada, que echaba de menos a Esme, pero al día siguiente la encontré llorando con algo en las manos, al quitárselo vi que era una prueba de embarazo y que esta daba positivo. Me confesó entre lágrimas, que su encuentro con el tal Félix había traído consecuencias y que estaba embarazada. Sentí que la debía algo, mi propia cordura tal vez, ella había sido la única que había estado allí para apoyarme, para consolarme, así que me casé con ella cosa que Marco me agradeció en privado. Yo no tenía muchas ganas ni estaba convencido, en mi fuero interno mantuve la esperanza de que Esme regresara, de que Marco la encontrara pero… en realidad no era más que un hombre despechado y… me casé.

—Los dos nos consolábamos mutuamente, no había amor, pero si respeto y cariño. Elizabeth me pidió que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas y yo, por supuesto, accedí ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de llevar nuestra relación a ese plano tan intimo…sin amor.

— Cuando ya estaba de casi nueve meses, me surgió un viaje de improviso por un problema que había en una de nuestras sucursales en Seattle y no tuve más remedió que marchar junto con Marco, Aro y Cayo pues el problema parecía ser de mucha importancia. De todos modos Elizabeth aun no salía de cuentas y se quedó con Athenodora y sus hijas ya que nunca se ha llevado bien con Aro y Sulpicia. Además, tu tía ya estaba embarazada de Irina y a punto también de parir. Lo más curioso del caso es que cuando llegamos a Seattle el problema no era tal… no existía pero aprovechamos para supervisar y ver de primera mano cómo funcionaba esa sucursal y que Randall, la persona que estaba al mando, hiciera bien su trabajo.

—Al regresar ya habíais nacido Alice y tú, por lo visto fue un parto prematuro y con ella solo estuvo Athenodora ya que no quisieron llamar a mi padre que había quedado al frente de la empresa. Elizabeth me dijo que había sido muy rápido y no le dio tiempo a llamarme, cosa que me enfureció ya que no lo entendí. Ella tenía que haberme llamado, no esperar a que regresase. Esa fue nuestra primera discusión fuerte pero lo dejamos pasar por vosotros y...por la familia aunque Aro y su mujer también le recriminaron lo mismo.

—Cuando os tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. A pesar de no ser vuestro padre biológico os quise como a mis propios hijos desde el momento en que os vi, ya que una fuerza extraña me atraía hacia vosotros… me llamaba.

—A partir de ahí tu madre dejo de ser esa mujer con la que me había casado, esa amiga que estaba ahí para todo y se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en la mujer que ahora conocéis, cosa que se agrandó cuando conoció a mi primo y a su hija Tanya. No entiendo muy bien el cambio de actitud ni si la verdadera Elizabeth es la de antes o la de ahora, solo se… que ya me tiene harto.

—Cuando paso el periodo de cuarentena me pidió, más bien me exigió, que fuéramos un matrimonio en todos los sentidos. Yo al principio me negué, por ¡Dios! no la amaba pero…al final cedí ya que me dijo que cuando nuestros hijos fueran creciendo nos pedirían una explicación de por qué no dormíamos juntos y…esa fue suficiente razón, no quería dañaros explicándoos antes de tiempo una verdad que podríais no entender y, al mismo tiempo, me aterraba perderos.

— Años después, Esme regresó, pero… ella tenía su vida y yo la mía junto a Elizabeth.

—Marco la perdonó y le dio su lugar, lo que hablaron… nadie lo sabe, solo sé que fue Aro quien consiguió dar con su paradero y la trajo de vuelta. Tomó el puesto que le correspondía en la empresa como accionista empezando a su vez a trabajar en ella ya que había cursado la carrera de periodismo entre otros estudios y estaba perfectamente facultada para tomar un puesto directivo y de responsabilidad en una empresa que también era suya.

—Poco a poco empezó con vosotros la extraña, maravillosa y admirable relación que tenéis. Tu madre al principio se opuso, pero nada pudo hacer conforme ibais creciendo ya que parecíais imanes. La relación con Irina y Kate era maravillosa, alentada por Aro y tu tía y muy pronto se hizo extensiva a vosotros. Por otro lado sé que Marco y vuestra madre tuvieron una larga e intensa conversación, tampoco sé exactamente que hablaron solo que Marco la obligó a dejar que Esme se acercara a Alice y a ti, pero no me dio más explicación y yo tampoco se la pedí. Ella era vuestra tía y se portaba bien con todos sus sobrinos, no me parecía justo negárselo.

—El reencuentro para mí fue horrible, no podía mirarla a la cara, sencillamente no podía y había vuelto tan guapa. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña asustada de tan solo quince años y en su lugar había una hermosa mujer que enseguida congenio con todos vosotros. En ese momento valoré la posibilidad de un divorcio, pero ¿para qué?, posiblemente ella me rechazase ya que en su día dejó bien claro que no me amaba. Y además no volvió sola sino acompañada de un tal Demetri que fue su novio durante bastante tiempo y eso nos terminó de separar. Después la pareja rompió, Esme nunca nos dijo porqué y no se la conocen más novios hasta la fecha.

—Nosotros, nunca hemos hablado de aquello jamás, nuestra relación es la que es, la que vosotros veis, pero todavía tenemos esa conversación pendiente y está ahí desafiándonos. Supongo que no quiere inmiscuirse en nuestro matrimonio. Al principio me miraba con odio y resentimiento como si me desafiara, como si supiera algo que se suponía que yo también tenía que saber. Al mismo tiempo, esa relación de camaradería que había entre las hermanas había desaparecido, dando paso al odio que ahora se tienen ¿por qué? no lo sé.

—Y esa es la historia hijos, ahora odiadme o comprenderme pero por favor no juzguéis a Esme, ella era muy joven, inocente e inexperta y… se asustó.

Alice y yo estábamos en shock desde el momento en que escuchamos que Carlisle no era nuestro verdadero padre, mejor diríamos padre biológico porque nuestro padre de verdad si lo era yo lo tenía más que claro. Nos había educado, cuidado, querido y se había hecho cargo siempre de nosotros, cosa que nuestra madre, nuestra verdadera madre nunca había hecho. Pero eso no impedía la incredulidad que sentíamos. Alice y yo nos miramos y miramos juntos a Carlisle

—Entonces… ¿ese tal Félix es en realidad nuestro padre biológico?

—Al principio estaba convencido de ello, pero pronto empecé a notar, como todos, las semejanzas físicas que vosotros teníais conmigo. Los dos habéis sacado los ojos verdes característicos de la familia de Dydime, pero vuestro aspecto físico, el color de la piel, la forma de mi barbilla… ese color de pelo tuyo Edward y ese desorden en él son herencia directa de mi abuelo y eso es algo que no podía pasar por alto. Alice tú, tú sacaste la forma y el color de pelo de mi madre, tu abuela, que en paz descanse y si no fuera por esos ojos verdes serias su viva imagen –y para corroborarlo saco una foto de su cartera de una mujer joven, más o menos de nuestra edad que muy bien podría haber pasado por Alice sino fuera porque esta tenía los ojos azules de Carlisle.

—Un día y sin que tu madre se enterara os llevé conmigo a ver a un medico amigo mío y le pedí unas pruebas de paternidad. Las pruebas dieron positivas… los dos sois hijos míos

Tanto Alice como yo lanzamos un gemido de alivio ante semejante declaración pero fue momentáneo ya que mi padre es y siempre ha sido Carlisle Cullen y así se lo hice saber.

—Papá, aunque las pruebas hubiesen dado negativas y nosotros fuésemos en verdad hijos biológicos de ese tal Félix, quiero que sepas que yo te seguiría considerando mi padre, el único que he conocido, el único que se preocupo por mi hermana y por mí y nos cuidó.

—Amen a eso hermanito –Carlisle con lagrimas en los ojos nos abrazo a los dos durante un buen rato, luego prosiguió…

–Con las pruebas en la mano encaré directamente a vuestra madre quien, al verse pillada me confesó que aquella noche en que me sacó de aquel bar habíamos hecho el amor, pero que me lo había ocultado porque ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en el cuerpo con el que intercambiaba la experiencia, sino que nuestras mentes estaban con esos dos traidores que nos habían abandonado. Di la explicación por buena y no investigué más pero me daba mucha rabia cada vez que veía un desplante de Elizabeth hacia vosotros, o cada vez que demostraba el poco cariño que os tenía. Cuando le preguntaba solo me decía que le recordabais a aquellos dos que nos habían orillado a estar en la situación en la que estábamos.

—Como ya os digo poco a poco fue sacando a la luz su verdadero yo y cuando conoció a mi primo decidió que Tanya debía casarse contigo y desde entonces, las fiestas, las reuniones sociales y la cruzada a favor de Tanya y su matrimonio contigo han presidido su vida.

—Pero lo peor empezó cuando Esme regresó y esta quiso acercarse a vosotros ya que se opuso abiertamente a ello y las dos demostraron el odio que había nacido entre ellas y que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande y profundo. Pero como digo no tuvo más remedio que claudicar y dejarla estar con vosotros ya que Marco y Aro la obligaban, no sé cómo pero lo hacían, y como digo parecíais imanes, como si una fuerza extraña y desconocida os llevara hacia ella. Esme por su parte era feliz tanto con vosotros como con Irina y Kate y, por supuesto con su cuñada Sulpicia. Pero con su hermana y Athenodora se llevaba cada vez peor y no te cuento conmigo, cada vez que me miraba, había odio, reproche, dolor, mucho dolor. Y yo no entendía por qué y sigo sin entenderlo ya que yo no había sido el que había fallado, era ella la que marchó.

—¿Y nunca le preguntaste la razón?

—Muchas veces pero nunca ha querido decirme más allá de lo que ya me dejó dicho en su nota. La primera vez que la encaré me miró a los ojos y me dijo que era un hipócrita y que como era capaz de preguntar eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Poco a poco y con el pasar de los años nuestra relación se ha ido suavizando hasta llegar a lo que tenemos ahora.

Después de ese sorprendente relato de mi padre, que nos había dejado exhaustos tanto a mi hermana como a mí, salimos de esa cafetería con un nuevo objetivo, enfrentar a Esme. Nosotros, junto a los chicos, nos fuimos en el metro a buscar a las chicas y a Emmett para ir a comer y mi padre fue a buscar a Elizabeth para intentar obligarla a que volviera con él, pero me expresó su deseo de conocer a Bella antes de marcharse.

—Edward por cierto ¿has encontrado ya secretaria? –me interrogó cuando nos estábamos despidiendo.

—Lo cierto es que no, he entrevistado a unas cuantas pero todas parecen más interesadas por mi físico que por el trabajo en sí y yo necesito a alguien eficiente.

—Verás hijo ¿te importaría contratar a Ángela?, ella y Ben son novios formales desde hace un tiempo y al enterarse de que habías nombrado a Ben como corresponsal de nuestro periódico aquí, ella hablo conmigo para solicitarme ese puesto ¿qué te parece?, yo podría quedarme con Jessica.

—Pues me parece genial papá., Ángela es una secretaria excelente, justo lo que estaba buscando pero… que tengas suerte con Jessica. No es mala trabajando no creas, es eficiente, hace lo que le dices pero….

—Otra a la que parece interesarle más tú físico que el trabajo ¿no?

—Pues sí, padre, pues si y… sinceramente había veces que me ponía muy nervioso y violento.

—Bueno, creo que conmigo no podrá, de momento soy un hombre casado –y no pude evitar advertir el tono con que dijo ese_… de momento_ pero… no le pregunté nada… solo me despedí de él y le di la dirección de nuestra casa para que viniera a conocer a mi Bella.

El camino hasta el centro de Madrid, donde habíamos quedado con las chicas fue muy solemne. Éramos un grupo my unido y no había secretos entre nosotros así que, naturalmente, les contamos la conversación.

—Pobre Esme –dijo Garrett y todos concordamos con él. El silencio se instaló entre nosotros hasta que Jasper volvió de nuevo a hablar

—En toda esta historia hay algo que no me cuadra pero…

—¿Qué quieres decir? –le increpó Alice

—De momento nada mi amor, ya me conoces, os contaré mis dudas cuando yo mismo las tenga claras –y como todos conocíamos a Jasper de sobra como para saber que de momento no hablaría seguimos nuestro camino en silencio… bueno en silencio, silencio no… estuvimos callados hasta que… Alice y yo nos perdimos y sin darnos cuenta aparecimos en un sitio que se llamaba Alameda de Osuna y descubrimos de que no teníamos ni puñetera idea de donde estábamos.

—Alice, cariño, Edward tiene un pase preciosa pero tú no tienes excusa has debido hacer este camino un montón de veces.

—No nunca lo he hecho, Emmett o Bella suelen venir a buscarme en el coche... ya sabéis… las maletas.

—Ah claro acabáramos, la señorita viene a Madrid para dos días y se trae cinco maletas, ¿cómo he podido ser tan estúpido como para olvidarlo? –dijo Laurent con su habitual sarcasmo –y claro cuenta con choferes particulares ya me va cayendo mejor esa novia tuya Edward, pobrecilla debe tener vocación de mártir y una paciencia sin límites para aguantar aquí a la miss –_si tú supieras_ pensé para mí mientras cogía el teléfono para llamar a Bella a ver si entre ella y sus hermanos eran capaces de sacarnos de ahí, pero a Jasper se le ocurrió otra idea mejor.

—Ese señor por cómo va vestido debe pertenecer al metro, vamos a preguntar antes de que salgamos fuera del país sin darnos cuenta –y gracias a las indicaciones del buen señor al cual Alice como siempre le volvió loco, conseguimos llegar a nuestro destino donde las chicas ya nos estaban esperando.

Cuando diablo tres y diablo cuatro vieron a sus respectivos tuvo lugar un deja vu en mi mente ya que una escena igual a la del aeropuerto tenía lugar ante mis ojos. Diferencias, no era una sino dos las que se colgaron al cuello de sus respectivas parejas y Alice se les unió colgándose a su vez de Jasper. Quedábamos Esme, Bella, Rose, Emmet y yo para evitar la caída. Es obvio que éramos suficientes para evitar el fatal desenlace pero no pudimos, dimos todo de nosotros, pusimos de nuestra parte pero… no pudimos. La torpeza de Bella hizo acto de presencia y al tropezarse con un obstáculo invisible Emmett y yo intentamos sujetarla pero fue inútil y caímos al suelo con ella. Mi hermosa y patosa novia, en un intento de evitar su propia caída se agarró al brazo de Garrett quien sostenía a Kate. Kate se agarró a la coleta de Laurent e Irina a su vez intentó sujetarse del hombro de Jasper quien arrastró a Esme y a Rose con él y caímos todos en un montón amorfo y sin vida unos encima de otros. Si hubiéramos estado jugando a Twistter seguro que ni en broma hubiéramos conseguido un lio más perfecto. Para colmo de males y, como siempre, la fuerza se nos iba por la boca y ninguno conseguíamos levantarnos. La situación era divertida, todo el mundo se paraba a mirarnos formando un corro de gente a nuestro alrededor, un reloj sonaba en la distancia dando la hora, las patas de un caballo se situaron a mi lado… ¿un momento?, ¿las patas de un caballo? Subí mi vista hacia arriba y me encontré con unos estribos a los que se sujetaban unas botas de militar muy lustrosas y relucientes, un poco más hacia atrás pude apreciar desde mi posición un tanto indefensa unos enormes testículos de caballo junto a una no menos lustrosa cola del susodicho animal. Seguí subiendo los ojos para apreciar unos pulcros pantalones azules estilo militar, una camisa de policía perfectamente planchada y sin ninguna arruga y... por fin una cara con un enorme ceño fruncido que no presagiaba nada bueno _¿porqué siempre_ _nos metíamos en estos líos?,_ pensé mientras conseguía levantarme ya que mis compañeros de fatigas al percatarse también de la presencia policial se habían ido incorporando del suelo con la risa atorada en la boca.

—¿No son ustedes ya muy mayorcitos como para armar estos escándalos? –preguntó el policía muy serio mirando a Esme –pobre mujer al ser la de mayor edad del grupo cada vez que nos metíamos en un lio las autoridades pertinentes siempre se dirigían a ella, pero Esme no era mujer que se achicase ante nadie y además mis otros cinco diablos, Bella incluida, ya había cerrado filas a su alrededor.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo que hemos perdido el equilibrio, nos hemos agarrado los unos a los otros y hemos caído al suelo ¿es eso un delito acaso?, en lugar de estar con esa cara de vinagre podría usted preguntar si alguno de nosotros esta herido o hemos sufrido algún dañó, pues vaya con la hospitalidad española yo creí…

—Señora…

—Señorita sino tiene usted inconveniente…

—Bueno pues señorita –dijo el pobre policía empezando a armarse de paciencia…como siempre –están ustedes alterando el orden público desde el momento en que han conseguido que la gente se arremoline a su alrededor y este tipo de llamémosle reuniones están prohibidas en la Puerta del Sol y sus alrededores desde que…

—Disculpe agente no lo sabíamos pero en cualquier caso debe tener usted mucho trabajo hoy ya que en todo el rato que llevo aquí no he hecho mas que ver gente formando corros para disfrutar de la música de los artistas callejeros o del espectáculo de los mimos, así que le aconsejaría que…—empezó a decir Bella defendiendo nuestro honor con uñas y dientes. Al ver a esa mujer tan seductora en esa actitud tan….tan… ¿sexy? mi pobre erección que hasta ese momento estaba muy callada me hizo saber que seguía allí, mis pantalones también me lo confirmaron.

—Mire señorita –empezó a decir el policía sacando una especie de radio para llamar a sus compañeros, era hora de intervenir, pero Emmett se me adelantó.

—No creo que al Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, le complazca mucho saber cómo tratan en España a sus ciudadanos ya que nuestro país es amigo y… aliado –le dijo enseñándole algo al policía. Este cambió de inmediato de actitud…

—Por esta vez les dejaré marchar, pero por favor que no se repita y acto seguido jaló al caballo y acercándose al corro de gente que se había formado y que estaban aplaudiendo como locos las palabras de mis dos diablos, comenzó a dispersarlos. Garrett, Jasper, Emmett, Laurent y yo aprovechamos para coger a nuestras respectivas parejas y salir de ahí cagando leches. Yo llevaba de un brazo a Bella y del otro a mi tía mientras las dos, alentadas por los aplausos, seguían lanzando improperios y maldiciones contra el pobre policía dejándome sordo en el proceso. Verás como de este país no me iba yo sin hacer una visita a sus cárceles y en este lugar no teníamos papaíto cuyos abogados nos sacasen de ahí y para colmo teníamos a Cayo y a la Reina detrás de nosotros.

Cuando hubimos salido del campo visual y auditivo del policía yo hice las pertinentes presentaciones entre Bella y los chicos. La saludaron muy cariñosamente y, como siempre pasaba con esta preciosa y maravillosa mujer, conectó con ellos en seguida. Mi pobre erección que no podía estarse quieta ni callada un solo segundo, al observar esta escena me confirmó lo que yo ya sabia, esta mujer era…en todos los aspectos mi mujer perfecta… mis pantalones nos dieron la razón.

Después de explicarle a Esme que Jasper, Garrett y Laurent me habían llamado para que fuera a por ellos al aeropuerto y que Carlisle había venido con ellos para intentar llevarse de vuelta a su hermana y a Tanya, por fin… conseguimos llegar al restaurante al que Emmett nos llevaba, un coqueto y bonito sitio situado al lado del famoso Mercado de San Miguel y cuya especialidad era todo tipo de arroces. Después de comer nos fuimos a seguir conociendo la ciudad, destino, El Paseo del Pintor Rosales con su parque y su templo de estilo egipcio. Cuando mis diablos llegaron al mencionado parque todas empezaron a correr detrás de la sobrina de Bella como si fueran mas crías que ella. Ni que decir tiene que nosotros íbamos detrás intentando parar cualquier posible desastre menos mal que hoy si tenía refuerzos. Respiré aliviado ante eso ya que cada cual se ocuparía de su pareja, solo quedaba el cabo suelto de Esme, _pobrecilla _pensé para mí al recordar la conversación con mi padre, a ver cuando podía hablar con ella. Debía de ser muy cuidadoso ya que cualquier cosa mal dicha y perdería para siempre la oportunidad de conocer su versión y no solo me daba miedo eso, sino que saliese huyendo otra vez. Definitivamente debería andarme con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Bella acercándose a mi

—Sí, amor tranquila es solo que…

—La conversación no ha sido nada agradable ¿verdad?

—Pues lo cierto es que no

—¿Tan grave es?

—Si te soy sincero no se todavía que adjetivo ponerle, solo te puedo decir que ha sido… impactante. Luego te lo cuento amor, es más, te pediría que me ayudaras a encontrar una excusa para hablar con Irina y Kate sin que este Esme.

—Esa es fácil, yo me la llevo a dar una vuelta con algún pretexto, por ejemplo, sacar la basura, hay un buen paseo hasta el cubo.

—¿No podría hacerlo Rose?, veras es que… me gustaría que estuvieses presente

—Edward yo… no soy de la familia… ¿qué les va a parecer a Alice y a las demás?

—Pues bien Bella, te has integrado muy bien entre nosotros, eres mi novia, lo que no verían normal es que no estuvieses presente amor.

—Está bien, si tu lo dices, hablaré con Rose.

—Gracias Bella –le dije atrayéndola hacia mí y dándole un beso en los labios. Al principio pretendía ser corto pero como siempre pasa entre nosotros, el beso fue ganando cada vez más intensidad. Su lengua pidió paso, mi boca se lo concedió y mi lengua le dio la bienvenida. En ese momento me di cuenta de una realidad, antes, cuando salíamos todos en grupo, éramos dos los cabos sueltos y yo a veces me sentía de más, como si sobrara. Ahora sin embargo tenía a Bella a mi lado completándome y complementándome, me sentía feliz y pleno aun a pesar de la revelación de mi padre. Sentía que ahora tenía a alguien a mi lado y eso para una persona como yo, que se sintió solo en ese sentido casi toda su vida, era una sensación maravillosa. A partir de ahora cuando fuera con el grupo yo tendría mi propia pareja, ya nunca me sentiría de más, como si sobrase.

—A ver tortolitos dejad eso para la intimidad del dormitorio –dijo Kate interrumpiendo mi momento mágico –vamos a entrar a ver el templo de Debod ¿estáis conformes?

—Si contestó Bella entusiasmada, Rose, Rossie y yo tenemos un truco que enseñaros que os va a encantar –no sé porque me alarmé ante ese, en apariencia, inocente comentario.

Entramos en el famoso templo y Bella, Rose y la niña, arrastrando a las demás con ellas, se fueron derechas hacia una de las salas. Nosotros fuimos corriendo detrás alarmados pues no teníamos bastante con cuatro diablos peligrosos que se nos habían añadido tres más a la ecuación. Emmett a nuestro lado era el más tranquilo de todos y además iba riéndose lo que denotaba que ya sabía de la trastada que estas iban a hacer.

Cuando llegamos a la sala en cuestión solo alcanzamos a ver a Irina y Kate a cuatro patas sobre el suelo y gateando para meterse por una especie de agujero lo bastante grande para que cupiera una persona a gatas y que estaba situado en la parte baja de la pared, pero ni rastro de las otras. Juraría que a través del muro podía oír los gritos y exclamaciones de asombro y diversión de Alice y Esme a los cuales se unieron Irina y Kate cuando desparecieron de nuestra vista. Nos miramos entre nosotros extrañados pero de pronto vimos a Emmett hacer la misma operación y desaparecer por el misterioso hueco. Si ya era cómico ver a mis dos primas en esa postura, ver a Emmett fue espectacular, parecía increíble, todo un agente del servicio secreto jugando al escondite de esa forma.

—El caso es que se las oye por aquí detrás —dijo Jasper mientras observábamos como una niña cualquiera, desconocida para nosotros, se había metido junto a sus padres por el mismo misterioso hueco.

—Pues yo no voy a ser menos, vamos a desentrañar el misterio –dije yo poniéndome a cuatro patas y gateando por el agujero, pero cual no fue mi susto cuando me encontré de frente con la cara de Kate viniendo hacia mí, así que tal como estaba empecé a retroceder y mi… ejem… trasero, chocó contra la cara de jasper que iba detrás, su trasero chocó con la cara de Laurent y así sucesivamente.

—Ah pero ¿vosotros también venís?, ¡chicos! retroceded que vienen los otros.

—Qué raro, con lo circunspectos que suelen ser –escuché que decía Alice y yo rodé los ojos ante el comentario, ¿sabría ella el significado real de la palabreja que siempre nos dedicaba?, además alguien tenía que mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros ¿no?

Kate empezó a retroceder hacia atrás y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino hacia delante hasta llegar a otra cámara o sala similar a la anterior y entonces caí en que las dos salas se comunicaban por ese, llamémosle, especie de pasadizo secreto. La sala era como la otra, es decir, todo piedra y con unos cuantos galimatías de esos que dibujaban los egipcios, pero era curiosa. De repente la sala se empezó a llenar de gente que alentados por nuestra excursión había decidido seguirnos.

—Será mejor que volvamos que esto se empieza a parecer al camarote de los Hermanos Marx –y empezamos a desfilar de la misma manera en que habíamos entrado a cuatro patas y gateando. Me puse para salir detrás de Bella y cuando su estupendo trasero se posó en mi cara, mi erección de pronto me volvió a saludar felicitándome por la estupenda idea que había tenido y mis pantalones me dieron un toque de atención que yo por supuesto no trate de ignorar ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con seméjate visión ante mi?, vamos ni loco, por el contrario me acerqué a ella todo lo mas que pude e intente darle un mordisquito, el cual Bella notó a juzgar por la risa que se le escapó. Mi erección volvió a felicitarme por mi hazaña. Definitivamente esta mujer iba a matarme.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, es decir, a la otra sala, me encontré con un montón de gente mirándonos asombrados de que 11 adultos y una niña saliésemos gateando de un agujero del muro. Cuando levanté la mirada, mis ojos descubrieron a uno de los vigilantes del templo que increpaba a la pobre Esme. Y ahí íbamos otra vez.

—A ver señora...

—Señorita por favor.

—Bueno pues señorita, es normal que sientan curiosidad pero vamos que lo haga un niño pase, pero ya son ustedes mayorcitos –y ya estábamos otra vez con la frase del millón. La sobrina de Bella nos sacó de la incómoda situación.

—Perdón, es culpa mía… no son de aquí y quería enseñárselo –le dijo con una cara de gato de Sreck tan perfecta que ni Alice e Irina, que eran expertas en ella, podrían ponerla mejor.

—Eso es señor guardia y claro cuando la hemos visto desaparecer y que no volvía, nos hemos asustado y… —terció Irina poniendo la misma cara.

—Y claro en vez de ir uno solo a buscarla han decidido ir en cuadrilla verdad –dijo el hombre, pero la palabra se le quedo atascada en la boca al ver que un montón de curiosos estaban imitándonos haciendo honor a ese refrán que rezaba, _donde fueres, haz lo que vieres_—. Está bien circulen por favor –y salimos de ahí para ver el resto del Templo, audiovisual incluido para fastidio de la pobre niña.

Al salir del Templo seguimos paseando y llegamos a la Moncloa y desde allí nos llevaron a ver la Universidad Complutense. Bella me mostró su facultad y se empeño en que nos hiciéramos una foto en la puerta todos juntos y después una solo conmigo. Esme al salir aquella mañana me había cogido una de mis cámaras, solo ella tenía permiso para usar mi equipo pues había estudiado algo de fotografía aunque no era profesional y sabía perfectamente como usarlo, aunque agradecería que de vez en cuando me pidiese algo de consejo... pero en fin. Puse mi cámara en disparo automático, corrí para ponerme a lado de mi novia y… momento inmortalizado. Esme se ocupo de sacarnos la foto a mí y a Bella después de una interminable discusión sobre ángulos, posturas, etc., y como siempre nadie me preguntó. Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos a Moncloa y desde allí bajamos hasta la plaza de España, Gran Vía, Callao y de nuevo la puerta del Sol y la Plaza Mayor donde cenamos. El viaje a casa en metro y después en tren fue algo mas…soportable ya que cada oveja sujetaba a su pareja y Laurent se encargó de controlar a Esme así que yo podía concentrarme en Bella, su cercanía, mis pantalones pidiendo auxilio y mi erección bailando al compás de los traqueteos del vehículo. ¡Hay Dios! que ganas de hacerle el amor ahí mismo. De nuevo nuestras miradas se conectaron y nuestros ojos se dijeron todo lo que se tenían que decir, era extraordinaria la comunicación silenciosa que habíamos aprendido a tener.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Rose como quien no quiere la cosa y como si se lo pudiera decir a ella al igual que a otra, le pidió a Esme que la acompañara a tirar la basura y esta aceptó encantada. Rose no tenia padres y me da la impresión de que Esme la había adoptado como su madre, no me extrañaba ella era una mujer muy maternal. Ni que decir tiene que Alice sabedora del plan le había contado a Rose el asunto aprovechando un momento en el que mi tía iba paseando entretenida y despistada al lado de los otros diablos.

Aprovechando su ausencia pasé a relatarles nuestra conversación con Carlisle a las chicas y a Emmett quien se ofreció para marcharse, pero yo se lo impedí y Alice estuvo de acuerdo, lo conocía desde hace poco pero para mí era ya como un hermano más.

—No me cuadra, hay varias cosas que no me cuadran –comenzó a decir Bella una vez que yo terminé de contar la historia.

—A ver si coincides conmigo Bella, ¿qué es lo que no te cuadra exactamente? –dijo Jasper

—Varias cosas, a ver, una mujer como es debido y con eso me refiero a alguien que no sea una zorra en toda la extensión de la palabra, no le entrega su virginidad a un hombre y se larga días después argumentado que se ha dado cuenta que no lo ama. Las mujeres nos tomamos eso muy en serio, puede que como hombres no lo entendáis pero…

—Yo si te entiendo –los demás asentimos en conformidad con Jazz –y además es una de las cosas que a mí tampoco me cuadran, sigue Bella por favor.

—Bueno pues luego está el hecho de que Elizabeth os tuvo prácticamente sola sin nada más que Athenodora como compañía. Yo no he tenido hijos pero…siempre se tiende a llamar a todo el mundo ya que necesitas estar acompañada pues se pasa mucho miedo y…sobre todo a localizar al padre.

—Sigo coincidiendo contigo Bella, entiendo lo que intentas decir pero… ¿es posible hacer eso? –los demás los escuchábamos sin comprender ¿hacer qué?

—Sí Jasper, claro que es posible, con dinero todo es posible, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de madres de alquiler que dan a luz a unos hijos cuyas madres simulan un embarazo perfectamente. Yo hice un reportaje sobre eso.

—Pero en la intimidad del cuarto –dije yo comprendiendo la teoría de Bella

—No había esa intimidad Edward no recuerdas esa parte de la narración, Elizabeth se las apañó para que no la hubiera diciéndole que dada la naturaleza de su relación dormirían en cuartos separados.

—Y hay otra cosa que hemos pasado por alto –intervino de pronto Garrett. Kate cuando yo te conocí, no era nadie, ¿recuerdas?, y aun así tu padre me recibió con los brazos abiertos y…tu abuelo, o sea, Marco, no puso nunca ninguna objeción a nuestra relación, siempre he sido bien recibido entre los Vulturi bueno… a excepción de Athenodora y sus hijas, como no –añadió con sarcasmo.

—Bueno eso puede explicarse porque soy su nieta y era mi padre el que debía de aceptarte…no él.

—Vamos Kate parece mentira que no conozcas al abuelo… y está el hecho de que Marco le dejo bien claro a Carlisle que Esme era la que tenía la capacidad de decidir, ¿por qué no ir a hablar directamente con él en lugar de huir?

—Sigo sin entender…

—Y yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo de repente la voz de Esme desde la entrada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras Rose nos pedía disculpas con la mirada…

—Ella ha sospechado que algo pasaba cuando Elizabeth le ha llamado para increparle por hacer que Carlisle viniera a España y malmeterla contra él. Por lo visto, han tenido una discusión muy fuerte, Carlisle le ha pedido el divorcio y le ha dicho que os ha contado la historia. Elizabeth estaba muy enfadada, ha insultado a Esme por teléfono como nunca y le ha echado la culpa de romper su matrimonio…lo último que hemos oído ha sido como Carlisle le quitaba el teléfono de la mano llamándola maldita mujer, pero Esme le ha colgado y ha venido directamente para acá no he podido detenerla.

Mientras iba diciendo todo esto Esme se había sentado a nuestro lado y nos miraba con terror y con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Ya que vuestro padre –dijo Esme con sarcasmo y llorando —se ha tomado la libertad de contaros una versión llena de mentiras bien está que escuchéis la mía

—Pues adelante tía somos todo oídos –dijimos casi todos a la vez –Bella, Emmett y Rose hicieron intento de salir, pero ella les detuvo.

—¡No!, eres la novia de… Edward y vosotros sus hermanos, por la parte que me toca podéis quedaros –y dicho esto se colocó mejor en el sillón.

—Tu disertación ha estado muy acertada Garrett, mi padre será frio y calculador, pero nunca se opondría a la felicidad de una hija. Por otro lado, no me extraña Bella que tengas esas dudas y muy bien fundadas porque Elizabeth Vulturi… no es vuestra madre –dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Alice y a mi –todos ahogaron una exclamación, todos menos yo… que ya me lo veía venir.

Esme empezó su relato.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estáis? Madre mía, hemos pasado de pensar que Edward y Alice eran hijos de feliz a descubrir que no son hijos de Elizabeth ¿que fuerte no? Arrr no se vosotras pero yo odio a Elizabeth con todas mis fuerzas. A ver que nos tiene que decir Esme ya que asegura que Carlisle ha contado un montón de mentiras ¿será eso verdad?<strong>

**Como veis y a falta de lo que nos tenga que decir Esme, vuestras teorías parecen que son ciertas ¿si o no?**

**Para las que no conozcan Madrid, quiero deciros que el templo de Debod, cedido a España por el Gobierno Egipcio, está situado en el Paseo del Pintor Rosales y es visitable todos los días de la semana menos el lunes. El hueco en la pared es verídico, existe de verdad ¿que porque lo se?, ja,ja,ja, imaginároslo. De todas formas hace tiempo que no voy y lo ultimo que supe es que el hueco ha sido tapiado, no se si será verdad pero, en caso de serlo ¿porque será?. Es una pena que en FF ya no se puedan poner enlaces de fotos pero en mis blogs subiré una imagen de este Templo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

********ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,**** mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis. ********

**Demos la bienvenida a: Esmeralda C , janalez y beakis  
><strong>

**Quiero hacer una especial mención a dos lectoras anónimas que, por supuesto para mi ya no son tan anónimas y que se que siguen esta historia con muchas ganas, chicas muchas gracias. Es un placer contar con vosotras.**

**Y gracias también a todas mis lectoras silenciosas y a quienes me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos tanto en esta como en RTA.**


	10. La historia de Esme

**_DISCLAIMER:_  
><strong>

**_Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer_**

**_Mi primera historia, RTA, ha ganado el premio al mejor fic de drama en los FFH Awards y ha sido gracias a vosotras. Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas vosotras mis lectoras y a la organización del concurso._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: La historia de Esme.<strong>

**Pov Bella**

—Tu disertación ha estado muy acertada Garrett, mi padre será frio y calculador, pero nunca se opondría a la felicidad de una hija. Por otro lado, no me extraña Bella que tengas esas dudas y muy bien fundadas porque Elizabeth Vulturi… no es vuestra madre –dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Alice y Edward –todos ahogamos una exclamación de sorpresa aunque si soy sincera me lo estaba figurando. A mi lado Edward continuó impasible, no habíamos hablado sobre ello pero le conocía lo suficiente para saber que ya…se lo veía venir.

Esme empezó su relato

—Solo tenía quince años cuando vi por primera vez a Carlisle Cullen y me bastaron cinco minutos para saber que estaría enamorada de él toda mi vida. Tan alto, tan guapo, tan imponente. Todo él irradiaba sexualidad, hombría y al mismo tiempo cordialidad, amabilidad, simpatía… en fin que me enamoré como una tonta de él en ese mismo instante pero… era para mi hermana no para mí, y parecía que ella no se mostraba tan…digamos… atraída por él como yo.

—Unos días antes Marco había estado hablando con Elizabeth sobre la posibilidad de que contrajese matrimonio con el hijo de Edward Cullen, dueño del único periódico que les hacia competencia a los Vulturi por aquel entonces y una de las familias mas prestigiosas de Chicago, una fusión con ella, según palabras de mi padre, era adquirir prestigio y poder. Mi hermana y yo éramos las mejores amigas por aquel entonces, nos los contábamos todo y, aunque sabía perfectamente como era ella de práctica, calculadora y fría, lo cierto es que no entendía como, estando enamorada de otro hombre, estuvo de acuerdo en aceptar la propuesta que mi padre le había hecho. Cierto que amaba a un hombre casado y esa relación no podía traer nada bueno, era todo un hecho que con ese otro hombre no tenia oportunidad, él amaba a su mujer y mi hermana solo fue una aventura acaecida en un momento de crisis en su matrimonio pero… yo no podría aceptar algo así sin amor... no lo comprendía.

—Cuatro días más tarde mi padre nos presentó a Carlisle y a su padre en una cena que celebró en nuestra casa. Como ya digo la atracción fue mutua, aunque al principio yo pensé que solo fue por parte mía y como ya digo…era para mi hermana, la cual no parecía sentirse atraída por él ni una cuarta parte de lo que yo me sentía. Pero aun así no dejó de coquetear con él ni un solo instante y en ese momento y a pesar de lo mucho que quería a mi hermana…sentí nauseas.

—Cuando nos retiramos a dormir me confirmó esta sospecha al decirme que era mono y aunque no estuviera enamorada un matrimonio con él representaba glamur, dinero, más del que los Vulturi teníamos, poder, prestigio y que estaba decidida a hacerlo pues su relación con ese otro hombre no tenía ningún futuro ya que él estaba casado y en cuanto a riqueza, prestigio y poder no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Yo la dije, como muchas veces antes había hecho, que tenía que olvidarse de ese amor pero que no debía embarcarse en un matrimonio sin estar enamorada y ella contesto como siempre _cariño en el corazón no se manda_ y muy pronto comprendí la veracidad de esas palabras aunque en ese momento lo que sentí fue una incomprensión total hacia la actitud frívola de mi hermana. Esa noche me fui a dormir sintiendo pena por Carlisle, pues embarcarse en un matrimonio así verdaderamente debería ser una autentica tortura. Aguantar a una persona toda tu vida, con sus defectos, su carácter su… todo…sin amarla… no se…yo nunca podría.

—Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando días después mi padre me llamó a su despacho y me dijo que Carlisle había mostrado más interés por mí que por Elizabeth y él había aceptado la posibilidad de que me cortejara siempre dentro de unas normas que mi padre mismo había impuesto, la más importante, yo tenía que consentir en el matrimonio ya que mi felicidad y la de mi hermana estaban por encima de todo. También debería terminar mis estudios y Carlisle tendría obligación de financiarme la universidad si yo quería estudiar una carrera. Me dijo que me lo tomara con calma, que no corría prisa, que le conociera, le dejara cortejarme y… sin al final yo aceptaba nos casaríamos cuando cumpliera dieciocho años. No tengo que deciros que acepté encantada, aunque algo temerosa de la reacción de mi hermana. Pero Elizabeth como siempre me sorprendió, se alegró por mí, nos ayudó, alentó y se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Carlisle pues mía ya lo era.

—Nuestra relación empezó cuando Carlisle ese día me fue a buscar al instituto. Recuerdo que era la envidia de todas mis compañeras cuando vieron a aquel apuesto muchacho tan guapo, tan amable y yo no podía estar más feliz. Me invitó a comer en un Burguer, después paseamos y me compro un helado. Era maravilloso conmigo en todos los sentidos, ¿cómo no enamorarse?, me iba a buscar al colegio, me regalaba flores, y bombones y hasta me compró un precioso peluche que aun guardo como uno de mis más preciados tesoros. Yo era francamente feliz… hasta que mi hermana me hizo ver una cruel realidad… de paseos, helados y muñecos no vivía una relación, tenía que dar un paso más, comenzar una relación más intima porque si no le iba a perder ya que Carlisle le había dicho que se estaba comenzando a aburrir, que él buscaba…algo mas… que era un hombre y como cualquier otro hombre necesitaba de eso y…si yo no se lo daba lo buscaría por otro lado. Yo me asusté, era muy joven y era virgen, realmente no estaba preparada para dar ese paso, pero Elizabeth me fue aleccionando y convenciendo, y como no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, aquella noche, muerta de miedo todo hay que decirlo, intenté seducirlo. Al principio me rechazó, yo me ofendí, lloré, me sentía impotente, humillada y…cuando quiso consolarme una cosa llevó a la otra…jamás olvidaré aquella mágica noche…la noche en que…

—Un mes más tarde, comencé a sentirme mal, me levantaba todas las mañanas y vomitaba la cena del día anterior, me mareaba, me sentía débil, cansada y floja. Me di cuenta con horror de que no me había llegado el periodo cuando Elizabeth me preguntó. Pronto salimos de dudas con una prueba de embarazo que dio positiva. En un principio no entendí como pude quedar embarazada ya que mi propia hermana me había proporcionado los condones pero…más tarde descubrí que los había manipulado.

—Me entró el pánico, mucho pánico, nuestro padre nos iba a matar pues Elizabeth me confesó que ella también estaba embarazada de ese hombre casado y me dijo que lo mejor era que abortáramos pero yo me negué. Era joven e inexperta pero llevaba dentro de mí una personita que había sido engendrada con amor, con mucho amor y estaba segura de que Carlisle me ayudaría y apoyaría. Quise llamarlo por teléfono pero Elizabeth me dijo que era muy peligroso ya que cualquiera podía oírme. Al fin y al cabo yo era una menor y a Carlisle le podía acusar de corrupción de menores e incluso hasta de pederastia y yo me asusté. Mi hermana me dijo que hablaría con él y así parece ser que lo hizo, puesto que volvió y me dijo que hiciera las maletas ya que íbamos a huir, huir a un país donde nadie nos conociera y pudiera dar a luz a mi hijo si problemas.

—Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me dijo que tendría que abordar el avión yo sola y que en Berlín me esperaba una amiga de Athenodora, que nos estaba ayudando, para llevarme a una institución de señoritas y poder estar ahí escondida hasta que diera a luz. Cuando le pregunté si es que Carlisle no iba a acompañarme ella me dijo que era imposible puesto que si desaparecíamos los dos a la vez del país, se vería enseguida que habíamos huido juntos y Marco perseguiría a Carlisle hasta encontrarle y cuando lo hiciera no solo acabaría con él, sino con toda la familia. Me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar puesto que estaba en juego el prestigio de una de las familias más importantes de nuestra ciudad y por ende la nuestra. Me aseguró que Carlisle se reuniría conmigo en cuanto pudiera. Y yo tonta de mi le hice caso y me marché, me marché sola, a un país desconocido cuyo idioma no entendía, con unas personas completamente ajenas a mí y jamás me sentí mas abatida, derrumbada y vulnerable. MI hermana me había procurado una nueva identidad, ya no era Esme Vulturi, esa había desaparecido al igual que el color de mi pelo y en su lugar había una persona cuyo nombre ni sabía pronunciar pero que me dio la posibilidad de proseguir mis estudios en esa misma institución. No estaba mal de dinero ya que mi hermana me dejó lo suficiente para cubrir mis gastos diciendo que era de Carlisle pues él no quería que sufriera privaciones.

—Pasaron los días, pasaron las semanas y no tenía ni una sola noticia de Carlisle, ni una llamada de teléfono, ni una carta…. nada. Al cumplirse justo el mes de estar allí mi hermana vino a verme, cuando le pregunté por qué Carlisle no se había puesto en contacto conmigo, en vez de responderme se sentó junto a mí, me cogió las manos y me dijo que fuera fuerte.

—Por lo visto mi hermano Cayo había pillado a Athenodora ayudándonos y la obligo a confesarlo todo, Cayo se lo dijo a nuestro padre y este mandó detener a Carlisle por abuso de una menor. Me dijo que Carlisle fue a dar con sus huesos a la cárcel y su permanencia allí dependía de la decisión que yo tomase después de que me contara cual era el trato para que papá quitara la denuncia y Carlisle pudiera salir de allí. Marco y su padre habían ido a verle. Mi padre le dijo que permanecería en prisión a no ser que accediese a unir nuestras familias con un matrimonio pero no con conmigo… sino con Elizabeth, ya que estaba claro que ni podían dejar que nos casáramos, ni podían dejar que tuviese el niño, ya que ambas cosas serían un escándalo para las dos familias pero mucho más para los Cullen. Pero ni vuestro abuelo Edward ni Marco querían que abortara puesto que ese niño seria un Cullen/Vulturi algo que uniría mas si cabe a las dos familias. Pero el matrimonio no sería con Esme sino con mi hermana. Carlisle accedió, no tuvo más remedio según dijo Elizabeth, pues estaba presionado por nuestro padre, su propio padre, la sociedad y porque era aceptar eso o permanecer en la cárcel en espera de juicio acusado de corrupción de menores con el consiguiente escándalo y desprestigio de su familia la cual para él era lo primordial, antes que yo, antes que sus hijos y antes que nadie. Así que… no tuve más remedio que acceder a la petición de Elizabeth quién me obligó a firmar un papel en que decía que…. cuando nacieran mis hijos yo los tendría que dar en adopción a mi hermana y a Carlisle renunciando completamente a mis derechos sobre ellos ya que a partir de ese momento su verdadera madre sería Elizabeth. Mi padre me había dado otro ultimátum, o firmaba o me obligaría a abortar. Mi hermana me dijo que mi padre estaba enfadado, decepcionado y dolido conmigo y que de momento... no quería saber nada de mí. Eso sí me dejaba dinero suficiente para que no me faltara de nada, pero… literalmente me desterró, renegó de mí, yo ya no era una Vulturi, según Elizabeth me había desheredado.

—Ni que decir tiene que odie a Carlisle con todas mis fuerzas, ¿cómo era posible que antepusiera su empresa y su familia a sus propios hijos y a la mujer que dijo amar por encima de todo, aquella que le había entregado confiada el tesoro más preciado que tenía?, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan cruel, débil y sobre todo cobarde?, porque era un cobarde que no había sabido defender lo que es suyo, que no había sabido luchar por mí. Yo habría vuelto y habría atestiguado la verdad. Mi padre consintió en la relación y, a pesar de que él se negó, había sido yo la que le incito a mantener relaciones sexuales. Habría estado con él hasta el final asumiendo todas y cada una de las consecuencias de mis actos. Pero estaba claro que él no había sabido estar a la altura, me sentía dolida, humillada y rota. Y Elizabeth me rompió mas cuando me dijo que como pretendía ayudar a un hombre hecho y derecho acusado de semejante delito una niña tonta y mojigata como yo. Aquella fue la primera vez que mi hermana dejo ver su verdadera cara conmigo. Al ver mi dolor intentó arreglarlo diciéndome que eso era lo que opinaría el juez pero a mi… ya me había destruido del todo. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando la interrogué por el bebé que se suponía que ella también iba a tener. Me contó muy fríamente que seguía embarazada ya que era más fácil eso que fingir un embarazo y que había convencido al padre para que se hiciera cargo del bebé a cambio de una promesa, y ella así pudiera dedicarse a mi hijo y a su matrimonio con Carlisle.

—Después de eso no volví a saber más de ninguno de ellos hasta que di a luz a dos hermosos niños. La primera ecografía que me hicieron reveló que no solo estaba embarazada de un bebé sino de dos y que estos estaban en diferentes bolsas por lo que serían mellizos. No os podéis imaginar lo que sentí cuando os vi, unas serie de sentimientos encontrados se instalaron en mi alma, estómago y corazón. Erais los niños más bonitos que nunca había visto y en ese momento supe que no podía dejaros, que tenía que luchar por vosotros. Pero esas intenciones se fueron al traste cuando Elizabeth llegó esgrimiendo el documento que yo misma había firmado, me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer y que si lo intentaba mis hijos acabarían en un orfanato y Carlisle en la cárcel… tuve que dejaros ir. No había cumplido aún los dieciséis años, estaba sola en un país desconocido, ni mi padre ni el resto de mi familia querían saber más de mí, ¿qué podía hacer?, por lo menos procurar vuestro bienestar. NI que decir tiene que volví a odiar a Carlisle todavía más pues ni siquiera se había dignado a venir a verme con Elizabeth, a explicarme personalmente, ni una carta, ni una llamada, nada, era como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Cuando le pregunte a Elizabeth por él simplemente dijo que Carlisle se había dado cuenta de que mi hermana era el verdadero amor de su vida y que lo único que quería era iniciar una nueva vida junto a ella y sus hijos, que yo… sobraba. Y como dije me vi sola... me seguían acogiendo en esa casa siempre a cambio de un dinero al mes por supuesto, y seguí asistiendo a clases. Pero el dinero se agotaba y mi padre, siempre según mi hermana, se había negado a darme más. Busqué inútilmente trabajo y no lo encontraba ya que era menor de edad, hasta que un día entré a un panadería y le conocí… era el hijo del dueño se apiadó de mi y convenció a su padre quién accedió a contratarme.

—Pasaron los años y llegó el día de mi graduación. Me gradué junto a Demetri ya que aprendí alemán lo suficientemente bien como para cambiar de instituto y matricularme en el mismo al que iba mi amigo, mucho más barato. Gracias a mi buen expediente conseguí una beca para estudiar en Londres y Demetri, al cual yo le había contado mi historia, se vino detrás de mí. Inicié mis estudios en periodismo, ese siempre había sido mi sueño y los completé con cursos sobre publicidad, imagen, cine y fotografía. Fueron años muy difíciles pues tenía que compaginar todos esos estudios con el trabajo ya que… no tenía más ingresos que esos, mi familia, los Vulturi, habían desaparecido y me sentía decepcionada, de todos y de todo, pero sobre todo de Elizabeth, de mi querido hermano Aro y de Sulpicia

—Una vez terminada la carrera, y gracias siempre a mi buen expediente, conseguí trabajo en uno de los periódicos más prestigiosos de Londres. Un día fui enviada a cubrir un evento en Italia y… allí fue donde lo vi. Al principio me costó trabajo reconocerlo, pero luego confirmé que era él, por su sonrisa, sus gestos, su saber estar… mi hermano Aro. Yo pensaba que no me iba a reconocer, mi color de pelo era distinto, llevaba lentillas para que mis ojos verdes no me delataran y… habían pasado los años. Pero Aro me reconoció desde el principio. Intenté huir pero el vino detrás de mí y me siguió a mi hotel. Al principio discutimos, él me recriminó por marcharme y yo por dejarme abandonada a mi suerte… mi propio hermano, de Elizabeth en el fondo no me había extrañado, pero ¿de él? Cuando por fin nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos hablando un lenguaje de sordos, nos calmamos y él me volvió a preguntar que porque había escapado así de esa manera, sin dejar, rastro, sin dejar huella, si no quería casarme simplemente hubiera recurrido a él y me habría ayudado, pero huir causando tanto dolor a la familia. Me dijo que mis padres estaban rotos, hundidos, que no eran los mismos de desde que me marché y que Sulpicia y él tampoco. Yo le escuchaba incrédula, ¿huir yo sin dejar huella?, si había sido mi padre el que… entonces comprendí y até cabos… entonces fue donde me di cuenta de la maldad de mi hermana, de su astucia, de su plan para separarnos y quedarse con el trofeo que ella tanto ansiaba. Me senté temblando en uno de los sillones, mi hermano me miraba expectante ansioso, esperando a que hablará y cuando hablé, cuando le conté, no daba crédito a lo que oía, su hermana, su propia hermana, pero me creyó a pies juntillas ya que por lo visto Elizabeth había mostrado ante todos hacia ya mucho tiempo su verdadera cara. Y además, él la conocía desde siempre tan bien como yo.

—Llamó a nuestro padre para decirle que me había encontrado y le contó mi historia. Mi padre se mostró consternado y se enfadó mucho con mi hermana. Ordenó a Aro que me trajera inmediatamente a mi hogar, a mi casa, junto a mi familia. Pero yo no quería volver, no, si tenía que estar cerca de vosotros y a la vez tan lejos. No podía soportar veros y no poder ni siquiera acercarme a vosotros. Por otro lado, Aro ya me había contado el trato que recibías de Elizabeth y su empeño en meterte por las narices a Tanya aun siendo todavía tan joven y eso me incitaba a volver porque pensaba que de alguna manera podría protegerte. Cuando le pregunté quién era Tanya y me lo dijo supe desde ese momento la verdadera razón detrás de aquella actitud.

—Pero había otra razón más para no querer volver y esa era vuestro padre ¿cómo iba siquiera a mirarlo a la cara después de lo que me había hecho?, pero mi hermano me dijo que era una Vulturi y que mi derecho y sitio estaba junto a su familia. Que Carlisle era un cabrón con todas las letras y que una vez allí debería enfrentarlos a los dos y hacer valer mis derechos sobre vosotros, pero no era tan fácil...no quería dañaros.

—Al final volví, tuve una charla muy larga con mi padre, mi hermano y Sulpicia. No quise que Cayo estuviese presente en esa reunión ya que Athenodora había sido cómplice de Elizabeth desde el principio, era él quien nos había delatado… no confiaba en mi hermano. Tiempo más tarde y en una conversación que tuve con Cayo descubrí que era mentira, él no se había enterado de nada, Athenodora había actuado por su cuenta, ocultándole todo, él nunca me había delatado, jamás habría hecho una cosa así. Simplemente habría ido a por mí y me habría traído a rastras y obligado a Carlisle a casarse conmigo sin importarle el escándalo.

—En el transcurso de aquella conversación tanto mi padre como Aro me dijeron que, si yo quería, podría reconocer a mis hijos como tales que de Elizabeth y Carlisle ya se encargaban ellos y tratarían lo mejor posible de mitigar el escándalo que ocasionaría todo esto. Pero yo les dije que no y lo hice por vosotros. Teníais ya una edad en la cual reconocíais a Elizabeth como vuestra madre, a pesar de que esta no era digna de llamarse así, deciros en ese momento la verdad…tan jóvenes… tan pequeños…seria dañaros en muchos sentidos, la prensa os perseguiría allí donde fuerais, al colegio, al parque, sencillamente no podía consentirlo… y lo único que pedí fue poder estar con vosotros, a vuestro lado, aunque solo fuera como vuestra tía y mi padre, siempre tan frío y práctico, me lo garantizó.

—Aro me había presentado a Irina y Kate, aunque era solo un bebe cuando me marché, pareció reconocerme y enseguida me hice con ellas. Se llevaban muy bien con vosotros dos, y al conoceros me aceptasteis desde el primer momento y yo…tuve bastante con eso.

—Les pedí a mi padre y a mi hermano que no le dijera nada a Carlisle, que no le cuestionaran ya que… era en vano… el no me quería, estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, había sido su cómplice para quitarme a mis hijos, así que… por vuestro bien y también por el prestigio de la familia que se vería inmersa en un escándalo si se supiera todo esto y ese escándalo os salpicaría a vosotros directamente y erais tan pequeños. Les dije que no le recriminaran nada que hicieran como si no lo supieran y dieran por valida su historia. Ellos, en contra de su voluntad, me lo prometieron ya que Marco siempre frio y práctico estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que no sería nada bueno un escándalo así para la familia aunque volvió a repetirme que si cambiaba de opinión el tenía medios para parar el susodicho escándalo, pero yo no quise...no os lo merecíais. Los dos me sugirieron que debía enfrentar a Carlisle ya que, efectivamente él había recibido esa nota y, o sabía fingir muy bien, o realmente estaba destrozado por mi marcha. Yo les prometí hacerlo, pero no me dio tiempo. Cuando Elizabeth vio que había regresado y pretendía acercarme a vosotros me lo prohibió argumentando que su madre era ella, que ese documento lo atestiguaba y lo decía. Fue mi propio padre el que llamó a Elizabeth para enfrentarla y dejarle claro que nunca podría prohibirme que me acercara a vosotros. Nuestro padre estaba enfadado con ella como nunca lo había visto con ninguno de mis hermanos, incluso llegó a pegarla. Ella con una actitud fría y distante les dijo que todo lo había hecho por mi bien y por el de mis hijos ya que cuando aquel día fue a contarle a Carlisle que me había quedado embarazada éste la dijo que no me amaba y que no quería verse obligado a embarcarse en un matrimonio sin amor. Nos dijo que ese mismo día le confesó que a quien de verdad amaba era a ella y juntos…urdieron este plan. Cuando escuché eso no pude mas ¿mi propia hermana conspirando contra mí para quedarse con mis hijos y su padre, su propio padre confabulado con ella?, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, una de las peores que hemos tenido en la cual me echó en cara que había tenido que renunciar a su propio bebe por hacerse cargo de los míos, cosa que pilló a Aro y a nuestro padre por sorpresa. Pero ella sin más explicaciones, les dijo que ya estaba hecho, que ese bebé no formaba parte de su vida al igual que mis hijos no formarían parte de la mía pero nuestro padre, totalmente enfadado, decepcionado y enfurecido con ella, la cortó y la obligó a dejar que me acercara a vosotros amenazándola con quitarle el mismo vuestra custodia si se oponía. Así mismo la juró y la perjuró que buscaría por cielo y tierra a ese bebé que abandonó para darle el puesto que se merecía dentro de la familia, aunque ella hubiese renegado de él. La discusión acabó ahí ya que Elizabeth se marchó iracunda de la habitación y nunca, repito, nunca ha dejado voluntariamente que os tratara, siempre poniendo pegas, excusas, todo lo que se la ocurría pero yo no me amedrentaba, siempre me enfrentaba a ella sobre todo cuando me enteré que intentaba casarte con esa mujerzuela que…. bueno en fin, mejor sin comentarios ya que no puedo probar ciertas cosas.

—El reencuentro con vuestro padre fue muy violento y desagradable para mi, no podía evitar odiarle y amarle al mismo tiempo, reprocharle el hecho de que había contribuido a quitarme mis hijos, para mí fue horrible, no podía mirarlo a la cara sin recordar aquella noche mágica hace ya tantos años, esa noche que para mi significó tanto y tan poco para él. Pero yo ya no era aquella niña asustada que él conoció, yo ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y embarcada en mi propia relación. Demetri y yo éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos y cuando hablé con él por teléfono me propuso una relación fingida para demostrarles a esos dos que Esme Vulturi sabía renacer de sus cenizas. Yo lo acepté más que nada porque necesitaba a alguien a mi lado a parte de mi hermano y cuñada, alguien con quien poder hablar, en pocas palabras necesitaba a mi amigo. Pero le puse una condición y era que cuando encontrase a la chica adecuada me lo dijera sin más. Nuestra fingida relación duró algún tiempo. Poco después conoció a Gianna, se enamoraron .Hoy están casados y felices. Tengo el enorme privilegio de llamarme su mejor amiga ya que fui yo la que incito esa relación y le contó a Gianna la verdad.

—Mi padre me dio mi sitio en la familia y en la empresa, aquel que me corresponde por derecho y que nunca me había quitado. Empecé a trabajar en la empresa, a las órdenes de Carlisle y de Cayo, aunque como ya sabéis es Carlisle el que lleva la batuta. Mi relación con él siempre fue cordial pero distante. En ocasiones noté que me miraba con pena, pero yo le devolvía la mirada con resentimiento y dolor. Un día, poco después de regresar, me enfrentó y me preguntó porque había huido, yo me lo quede mirando cómo se mira a un insecto y después me marché no sin antes echarle en cara que como era posible que me dijese algo así, que si no tenia vergüenza. Ha habido otros momentos en los que quiso hablar conmigo, pero yo siempre me negué, para que remover la basura... no merece la pena. Él está felizmente casado y yo no soy quien para entrometerme en un matrimonio, eso yo nunca lo haría. Y además estabais vosotros.

Y esa es la historia –dijo mirando directamente a Alice y Edward –yo…

—Entiendo que no nos quisieras decir nada cuando éramos pequeños, pero ahora tenemos veintitrés años, casi veinticuatro madre –y a nadie le pasó por alto el hecho de que Edward la llamara madre —¿por qué has seguido callando?, y no me vengas con el cuento del escándalo porque sabes que a mí eso me da igual.

—Edward, Alice, hijos yo…tenía miedo…tenía miedo de que me odiarais.

—¿Odiarte yo?— contestó Edward –¿odiar a la mujer que ha cuidado de mi toda mi vida, que me ha dado el amor y el cariño que solo una madre sabe dar a sus hijos?, ¿aquella que se ha enfrentado a la que legalmente lo es por mí, para defenderme, para evitar que Elizabeth me destruyera? Yo no te odio madre yo…. te amo –y sin mediar mas palabras Edward se levantó del asiento, para arrojarse a los brazos de la que ahora todos sabíamos que era su madre y lloró, lloró como un niño. Esme le recibió con los brazos abiertos al tiempo que miraba a Alice que refugiada en los brazos de Jasper no hacía más que llorar a su vez, sus miradas se encontraron, Alice se tiro a Esme abrazándola, Edward la hizo sitio… los demás sobrábamos así que fuimos desapareciendo lentamente del salón.

Nos reunimos todos en la habitación de invitados en total y completo silencio.

—Sabéis –dijo Jasper –hay algo que me está rondado por la cabeza desde que Esme dijo que Elizabeth cedió su bebé al padre, a ese hombre misterioso.

—Yo también estoy pensando lo mismo –dijo Kate. Todos coincidimos en lo mismo, pero solo Elizabeth y quizás Esme tenían esa respuesta… el silencio continuó.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada Esme y Alice con los ojos enrojecidos y abrazadas hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación.

—Mi hijo te necesita Bella, ¿podrías ir con él? –no necesito decir nada mas ya que yo salí corriendo hacia nuestra habitación. Lo encontré tumbado en la cama, con los brazos haciendo almohada detrás de su cabeza, pensativo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Mejor que bien Bella, Esme es mi madre, mi verdadera madre. He de decir que hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba, no me ha pillado de sorpresa. Ahora solo queda darle el lugar que le corresponde en mi vida y en mi corazón. Elizabeth no es mi madre y por lo tanto no se merece el privilegio de que le llame así, además… tengo una sospecha sobre Tanya y ese empeño en querer que me case con ella. Esme tiene la misma, pero no lo puede confirmar. Solo sabe que Elizabeth en una de sus discusiones le dijo que Tanya y yo estábamos prometidos desde que nacimos y tenía que ser fiel a esa promesa, que se debía a ella.

—Yo también tengo la misma sospecha, amor, en realidad todos la tenemos pero solo Elizabeth sabe la respuesta.

—Yo la voy a conseguir, no lo dudes Bella.

—Edward, ¿le has contado a Esme tu conversación con tu padre?, el tiene una versión totalmente distinta, versión que también confirman tu tío y tu abuelo, ceo que fue tan victima como Esme.

—Si eso creo y Esme ha prometido hablar con él. Bella estoy cansado yo tengo las cosas muy claras y… no quiero hablar más de eso por hoy...Bella yo… te necesito –y no tuvo que decirme más nuestras bocas se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso urgente y necesitado sobe todo por parte de él. Su lengua invadió mi boca como un soldado conquistando un territorio y mi lengua salió a su encuentro recibiéndole como su conquistador. En pocos minutos sucedió lo de siempre, nuestras ropas ya no estaban puestas en nuestros cuerpos sino esparcidas de cualquier manera sobre la cama. Su boca dejó mi boca y viajó hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, descendió por mi cuello hasta mis pechos en los que se entretuvo un buen rato. Yo le dejaba hacer, sabía que lo necesitaba y yo estaba dispuesta a dárselo a que tomara todo lo que fuera de mí. Besó y adoró todas y cada una de la partes de mi anatomía, sus dedos viajaron a mi centro y masajearon mi clítoris a la vez que invadía mi cavidad, yo gemía y me revolcaba debajo de él, buscando mas fricción. En un momento determinado sus dedos desparecieron y fueron sustituidos por su miembro el cual fue entrando lentamente, muy lentamente, cuando estuvo dentro salió y volvió a embestirme de golpe, al tiempo que subía una de mis piernas a sus hombros haciendo la embestida más profunda y placentera. Su cuerpo se movía en perfecta sincronización con el mío, intentábamos amortiguar los jadeos de la mejor manera posible con nuestros besos, pero aun así alguno se me escapaba al igual que a él. Estuvimos un buen rato amándonos, besándonos. De pronto sentí el familiar hormigueo, el calor abrasador y todo mi cuerpo explotó llevándole conmigo a ese lugar al que solo él y yo sabíamos llegar… el amanecer nos sorprendió amándonos.

Cuando estábamos a punto de comenzar a desayunar el timbre de la puerta sonó. Edward y los chicos se lanzaron como camicaces pensando que podría ser Cruella y la Madrastra, ahora nunca mejor dicho, saltándose la orden de alejamiento, pero al volver a la cocina un hombre rubio y enormemente parecido a Edward y Alice entró por la puerta junto a ellos… Esme se tensó.

—Bella, déjame presentarte a mi padre, Carlisle.

—Encantada señor Cullen.

—Lo mismo digo, pero llámame Carlisle por favor, no podía marcharme de España sin conocer a la mujer que ha conseguido que mi hijo dejara de buscar fantasmas por todos lados –dijo mirado con sarcasmo a su hijo y aquel gesto me recordó tanto a Edward que me pregunté cómo Elizabeth había podido engañarlo tan solo un segundo —. Lo siento hijo –siguió diciendo –pero no he conseguido que tu madre…

—Esa mujer no es nuestra madre papá, nuestra verdadera madre es esa persona que está sentada junto a Alice –dijo Edward muy seguro de sí mismo, y el gesto de Carlisle lo decía todo ya que en milésimas de segundo pasó del estupor a la sorpresa, después a la incredulidad, para después quedarse mirando a Esme como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida –me parece que tenéis una conversación pendiente ¿no es así mamá? –apremió Edward.

—Pues sí, eso creo –dijo una muy tímida Esme—, ¿qué...qué te parece si desayunamos primero y luego…damos un paseo..?

—Me parece genial, claro si a Bella y sus hermanos no les molesta –dijo Carlisle todavía en estado de shock y presentándose el mismo a Rose y a Emmett.

—No para nada –dijimos los tres a la vez.

Rose y yo, ayudadas por Esme a la que se veía claramente que necesitaba ocuparse en algo, nos pusimos a preparar los cafés y hacer el desayuno. De repente una mosca de esas gordas, molestosas y asquerosas entró por la ventana causando como siempre que Rose y yo nos pusiésemos a saltar aterradas como si en vez de una mosca fuera un psicópata dispuesto a terminar con nuestras vidas. Esme, yo no se sí por miedo o por nerviosismo comenzó a chillar y saltar con nosotras. Emmett, que ya nos conocía, de un ágil movimiento agarró un matamoscas que estaba colgado de un gancho de la pared y de un matamoscazo contundente acabó con la triste vida del pobre bicho. Rose, Esme y yo nos pusimos detrás de él, Emmett seguía con el matamoscas en la mano y los demás nos miraban expectantes. Otra mosca tan gorda como la otra o más, entró por la ventana.

—Desde luego cuando dicen que España es diferente que razón tienen –dijo Emmett muy serio mientras perseguía a la mosca –vamos que solidarios son los moscardones estos, matas uno y vienen todos al entierro –y ese simple comentario contribuyó a descargar un ambiente que estaba muy tenso y todos nos relajamos al instante. Irina cogió uno de las cascaras de naranjas que habían quedado vacía tras hacer el zumo y metiendo a la mosca en cuestión en ella, pues la otra no había quien la pillara, dijo un pequeño responso.

—Aquí yace… la mosca… vivió y murió como todas las moscas, dando por saco –y todos estallamos nuevamente en carcajadas. Tras levantar los dos cadáveres, pues Emmett al final pillo a la otra, y cerrar la ventana para evitar más solidaridad, nos pusimos a desayunar.

—Mami –preguntó Rossie –puedo invitar hoy a jugar a mi amiga julia.

—Claro hija y a Ana también.

—No –dijo muy resuelta –a Ana no.

—¿Y eso por...? –preguntó Rose aprovechando la circunstancia ya que el viernes pasado la profesora al recogerla nos había dicho que se había peleado con esa tal Ana de muy malas manera, llegando incluso a tener que separarlas y que no entendía porque, ya que desde que esa niña llego al colegio parecían muy amigas.

—Es que… le ha dicho a…Seth que sea su novio y a mí no me da la gana.

—¿Y porque no quieres? –dijo Rose aguantándose una risa que los demás escondían como buenamente podían.

—Porque yo estoy primero, él era mi amigo antes de que ella viniera y su padre es amigo y compañero vuestro en la embajada por lo tanto... su novia tengo que ser yo.

—No crees que eso lo tiene que decir él y además, ¿no es ella tu amiga?, ¿merece la pena que discutáis por una cosa así? –arremetió mi cuñada mientras por el rabillo del ojo vi cono Emmett tenía su ceño frunció en un gesto de… ¿celos quizás?, ¿desagrado?

—Sí pero es que…

—Pero es que nada, o invitas a Ana y hacéis las paces, o no viene nadie a jugar, además sois muy pequeñas para esas cosas aun –dictaminó mi hermano poniendo esa voz autoritaria que raras veces ponía pero que cuando la ponía…todos nos cuadrábamos.

—Vale, vale, la invito y jugaremos muy bien las tres juntas, tranquilitas y sin discutir –contestó resignada y los demás no pudimos más y soltamos la carcajada, Irina casi se cae de la silla pero Laurent la sujetó a tiempo.

Concluido el desayuno, Esme y Carlisle se fueron y en lo que nosotras terminábamos de recoger, los chicos se pusieron a jugar con la Play, cosa que me hizo cuestionarme un vez más para quien era el regalo.

Le pedí a Kate que saliera conmigo a recoger la ropa y así lo hizo, pero parecía que hoy era el día mundial del insecto y habían venido todos al congreso ya que al ir a coger una sabana una enorme polilla emergió de ella ocasionándonos el consiguiente sobresalto. Yo como a todo bicho volador, tenía un poco de repelús a las polillas y Kate a mi lado estaba igual, así que empezó el baile. Las dos chillábamos y saltábamos a la vez haciendo círculos y espavientos con las manos intentado espantarla. La polilla, a la cual se veía muy bien alimentada y más asustada que nosotras, revoloteaba a nuestro alrededor y para colmo otra, mejor alimentada todavía, salió alarmada por los gritos de detrás de una toalla… y ya éramos cuatro. Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que mis ojos pudieron distinguir un paño de cocina que intentaba espantarlas a golpes y vi que las demás, alertadas por nuestros gritos se habían unido al club pero las polillas en su revoloteo ansioso nos tocaban y cada vez que lo hacían pegábamos un grito, aleteando con las manos mientras los brincos seguían. De pronto Rose llegó con el arma definitiva, un insecticida que roció directamente sobre los bichos en cuestión. Pero ni que fueran Spiderman ya que la malditas polillas no se morían ni a la de tres y nosotras andábamos ya medio intoxicadas. Y así seguimos las nueve, sobrina y polillas incluidas, ya que los bichos en su ansiedad se afanaban por tocarnos con sus asquerosos cuerpos y alas, puafff, lo que provocaba nuestro nerviosismo y nuestros gritos. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos brujas y estábamos haciendo un ritual de esos raros, solo faltaba la hoguera a la cual sustituía la ropa tendida pues todas estábamos girando alrededor de ella. De pronto unas manos que me resultaron conocidas de haberlas visto explorando magistralmente ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, cogieron una de las polillas con la mano y…digamos que el insecto pasó a mejor vida junto con su hermana y compañera que había caído en manos de Jasper.

—Hasta que por fin habéis venido –dijo una muy indignada Alice –nos pueden asesinar y secuestrar que vosotros ni caso, ¿estáis sordos?, ¿no nos habéis odio gritar?

—Oíros os hemos odio hermanita, pero Emmet nos dijo que no había problema, que seguramente fuera una simple polilla ya que estabais recogiendo la ropa y siempre os sucedía lo mismo, pero al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y seguíais…

—Habéis decidido salir a investigar si en verdad eran las polillas o Freddy Kruger ¿no es así? –terció Irina –y bueno por lo menos vosotros os habéis dignado venir que se me yo de otros…vamos que ya podríamos estar muertas que…

—En primer lugar, hemos venido solo nosotros porque para enfrentarse a unas pobres polillas mas asustadas que vosotras nos bastamos y nos sobrámos; segundo, si estuvierais muertas los pobres cadaveres del cementerio se hubieran puesto en huelga para exigir vuestra inmediata resurrección; en tercer lugar, Uff no me gustaría estar en la piel de ese tal Kruger y, de todas formas, que yo sepa no estáis durmiendo –dijo Jasper con sarcasmo –y en cuento a lo del secuestro creedme cuando os digo que el pobre secuestrador nos paga dinero con tal de perderos de vista y poder recluirse de por vida en un psiquiátrico –añadió con tal seriedad que nosotros solo acertamos a abrir y cerrar la boca al estilo besugo, hasta que Rose habló…

—¿Emmett os ha dicho que no pasaba nada?, ya verá ese esta noche cuando quiera…

—Rose, la niña –avisé.

—Uff aun así ya verá ese esta noche, dijo saliendo muy digna hacia la cocina seguida de unas no menos dignas, hija, amigas y cuñada, o sea yo, dejando a nuestros pedazos de hombres plantados en medio del jardín.

Una vez transcurrido el momento polilla, seguimos lo que quedaba de mañana charlando en la cocina sobre la historia de Esme y Carlisle. A eso del medio día, los susodichos llegaron…

—¿Qué tal? –preguntó Edward ansioso.

—Bueno hemos hablado y... Edward si ya estaba empezando a hartarme de tu madre…

—Tía –corrigió –aquí mi madre es esta señora –dijo señalando a Esme y a esta se le aguaron los ojos mientras que Alice la abrazaba.

—Perdón, es la costumbre, si vuestra tía había llegado a hartarme, ahora ha conseguido que definitivamente la odié. Esto no se lo voy a pasar ni tolerar, tantos años de engaño, de dolor, pensando lo que no era…no definitivamente me va a escuchar y va a hacerlo ahora, dijo resuelto—, esto tiene que quedar solucionado lo antes posible –dijo mirando a Esme –volveré cuando haya terminado con ella –y diciendo esto dio un beso a Esme en la frente y se marchó.

—Y con vosotros que va a pasar ¿pregunto Alice?

—Bueno, vuestro padre primero tiene que solucionar sus cosas con su esposa del todo, eso es algo entre ellos donde yo no debo interferir y…una vez que este libre…hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad a ver qué ocurre.

—Bien chillamos un montón de voces a la vez.

— Y…si no tenéis inconveniente a mi… bueno…yo…

—Mamá, Alice y yo estaríamos encantados de que por fin nos reconozcas como nuestra madre –dijo Edward con el consiguiente apoyo de su hermana.

—Gracias…hijos…muchas gracias –y los tres se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo donde los demás sobrábamos de nuevo.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, sin sobresaltos, por la noche Carlisle regresó.

—No me puedo creer lo hipócrita y falsa que es, lo ha negado todo, absolutamente todo. Te ha acusado de mentirosa, de querer destruir nuestro matrimonio cuando ha sido ella todos estos años la que se ha encargado de destruir…lo que fuera que tuviéramos, ¡Dios! –dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto igual al de Edward, tantos años creyendo una mentira. No me quedaran años para hacer que me perdones Esme.

—Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es el futuro.

—Un futuro que no se hará esperar, ya se lo he dicho, en cuanto llegue a Chicago empiezo con los papeles del divorcio. ¡Dios! todos estos años mirando a la cara a Aro y Marco, ¡qué vergüenza por favor!, tengo que hablar con ellos en cuanto llegue a Chicago, ahora entiendo su cambio de actitud para conmigo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Es increíble, pero lo más curioso del caso es que ayer, antes de saber nada de todo esto, cuando le dije lo del divorcio, me suplicó y me rogó, diciéndome que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no nos separáramos. Pero cuando la conmine a marcharse y dejaros en paz, me contestó que no podía, que eso era imposible, que se debía a una promesa, yo entonces no lo entendí, pero a estas alturas de la historia y sabiendo todo esto...

—Esa es una cosa que nosotros también sospechamos pero solo ella está en posesión de la verdad.

—¿Qué vergüenza por Dios! –volvió a decir Carlisle pasándose la mano por el pelo. ¿Qué pensará de mi Aro?, con lo que yo le aprecio, y tu padre, ¿qué pensará tu padre?

—Bueno por un lado ellos al principio me dijeron que no les cuadraba mi historia con la actitud que tenías cuando me marche y me incitaron a hablar contigo dándote el beneficio de la duda, pero por otro lado te quisieron matar…yo no los deje y aunque en ese momento lo hice por la empresa y por mis hijos y no necesariamente en ese orden, ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—Lo importante aquí es que la verdad ha salido a la luz y ahora tengo a mis dos padres juntos –dijo Alice dando saltitos con esa actitud que la caracterizaba y solo eso bastó para aligerar el ambiente.

La cena fue agradable y la noche junto a Edward más agradable aun, nunca me cansaría de hacer el amor con este hombre, con mi pedazo de hombre.

La mañana llego y con ella nuestras responsabilidades, las chicas y Edward se fueron al aeropuerto para despedir a los chicos y después ir a trabajar, todas menos Kate que resolvió quedarse conmigo para que no estuviera sola. Algo me decía que era cosa de Edward y su instinto de protección. No me importaba, cosa extraña en mí, al revés me alagaba y me gustaba que lo hiciera con esa diplomacia, otro se hubiera empeñado en quedarse él, agobiándome, asfixiándome, pero él me conocía perfectamente a pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos y su estrategia… estaba funcionando. Además para reforzar esa estrategia me dio un beso de esos en los que las piernas se te vuelven de plastilina, pierdes la cordura, la decencia y… hasta las bragas.

Emmet y Rose se fueron al trabajo y Kate y yo a llevar a Rossie al colegio. Fuimos en el coche hasta el centro y lo deje aparcado en el primer lugar que encontré lo más cerca que pude de la escuela, sabedora de lo imposible que a esas horas era encontrar sitio en la misma puerta.

Por el camino un hermoso dálmata se puso delante de nosotros. Vi como mi sobrina miraba detenidamente cierta parte de la anatomía del can con cara de hacerme la pregunta del día

—Esto… tita Bella…—y aquí venia la dichosa pregunta ¿es que estas cosas no podían suceder con sus padres delante?

—Dime

—Que son esas cosas tan redondas y tan gordas que lleva colgando ese perro –Kate a mi lado empezó a mirar a todos lados, como si el paisaje fuera de lo más interesante, total unas cuantas casitas de nada, pero en fin, había que responder a la niña

—Esto...Pues…bueno...ummm… a ver…se llaman testículos –decidí contarle la verdad –y son una parte de la anatomía de los animales machos. Las hembras tenemos vagina y los machos tienen pene y testículos.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –esperaba que se quedara satisfecha con mi explicación pero…. parece mentira que no conociera a esa mente inquieta.

—Dices que eso lo tienen los animales, ¿y las personas también?

—Esto…ummm… si hija si las personas también.

—¿Mi madre, Kate y tu tenéis vagina? –Kate tuvo un repentino ataque de tos/risa pero se le quedó la tos a medio camino ya que uno de los alumnos del instituto que estaba al lado, uno de estos macizotes, tan bien dotados en todos los sitios correctos, de los que jugaban al futbol o a cualquier otro deporte, se puso a nuestro lado en ese momento y, a juzgar por su mirada socarrona, escuchó claramente la pregunta de la niña.

—Sí –le contesté dándole la menor importancia, total era una clase de anatomía, impartida en el sitio incorrecto pero clase al fin y al cabo, pensé mirando desafiante al musculitos en cuestión. He de decir que antes me los quedaba mirando toda pervertida y con la boca abierta y la baba saliendo involuntaria de la misma, pero ahora no… mi pedazo de hombre era mucho mejor.

—Y mi padre tiene los testigos esos –la risa de Kate se convirtió en carcajada que intento disimular con otro ataque de tos pero… no le salió

—Aja –la contesté riéndome por dentro por el curioso juego de palabras.

—¿Y los tiene tan gordos como los del perro? –Kate ya no podía mas, su cara se estaba poniendo de todos los colores posibles y se sentó en un banco que oportunamente, apareció en nuestro laaaargo camino a la puerta del cole, mi sobrina ni cuenta que se dio.

—Esto... bueno…yo…no acostumbro a ver esa parte de la anatomía de tu padre hija…

—Ahhh… pero si verás los de tío Edward, ¿los tiene el tío Edward así de gordos? –_uff no lo sabes tu bien_ pensé para mí, a ver Bella céntrate que estás con la niña.

—Rossie cariño no me he fijado en…

—Pero si duermes con él y haces los mismos ruidos que hacen mis padres a veces, digo yo que algo habrás visto ¿no?

—Si… pero…yo… — arggggg, dichosa niña, ringggggg, ringggggg. Ufff salvada por la campana que anuncia la entrada al cole.

—Vale, vale, entra dentro de las cosas que no debo saber o que le tengo que preguntar a mis padres –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla –toma dale otro a Kate aunque no entiendo porque le hace tanta gracia lo que he preguntado, es normal que quiera saber ¿no?, al menos eso dice mi padre. Y dicho esto se fue. Le dio la mano a la profesora y entró al colegio totalmente enrollada con ella pues esta niña era de las que no se callaban ni debajo del agua.

Yo fui a buscar a Kate al banco donde se había sentado. Pero unos fuertes brazos me interceptaron por el camino, una mano sujeto mi boca para que no pudiera gritar mientras un frio aliento se posaba en mi oído ordenándome obedecer…

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Hola por aquí. ¿Como habéis pasado la semana?, perdonad el pequeño retraso pero este capi me ha resultado especialmente difícil y complicado. Pero por fin ya sabemos que sucedió entre Esme y Carlisle, aunque todavía un pequeño interrogante por resolver. ¿Porque ese empeño tan grande en casar a Edward y Tanya?, ¿que nos oculta Elizabeth? Algunas de vosotras ya lo habéis imaginado pero... pronto todo se sabrá.<strong>******

************** Todas aquellas que queráis ver mi premio, lo podréis hacer yendo a cualquiera de mis blogs o en mi pagina de Facebook. Las direcciones están en mi perfil, una vez más os doy mis mas sinceras gracias.**************

********Y gracias especialmente a:********

********ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,**** mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis.********

**Kate, Mel, es un placer para mi contaros entre mis lectoras un beso enorme guapas.**

**Y por supuesto gracias también a mis lectoras silenciosas y a todas aquellas que me añadís a vuestra alertas y favoritos.**


	11. Secuestro Exprés

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**_

_**Siento en el alma la tardanza, la explicación la pongo al final del capítulo, aunque supongo que todas lo sabréis.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Comparaciones y secuestro exprés.<strong>

**Pov Bella**

—Vale, vale, entra dentro de las cosas que no debo saber o que le tengo que preguntar a mis padres –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla –toma dale otro a Kate aunque no entiendo porque le hace tanta gracia lo que he preguntado, es normal que quiera saber ¿no?, al menos eso dice mi padre. Y dicho esto se fue. Le dio la mano a la profesora y entró al colegio totalmente enrollada con ella pues esta niña era de las que no se callaban ni debajo del agua.

Yo fui a buscar a Kate al banco donde se había sentado. Pero unos fuertes brazos me interceptaron por el camino, una mano sujetó mi boca para que no pudiera gritar mientras un frio aliento se posaba en mi oído ordenándome obedecer…

—Te dije que esto no iba a terminar así, o eres mía o no eres de nadie y menos de ese patán de Cullen. Así que tú te vienes ahora mismo conmigo y sin rechistar –me dijo arrastrándome calle abajo fuera de la vista de Kate. Argggg maldito Jacob Black, en qué idioma tendré que hablar a este idiota. Pero no, el no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, Bella Swan, era mucha Bella Swan para él y tenía sus recursos. Uno de ellos iba a ponerlo en práctica inmediatamente. El recurso en cuestión es ese mismo que utilizas cuando tu experiencia en lucha libre es nula o tu contrincante demasiado fuerte para ti, es decir patadita en salva sea el sitio y a salir zumbando. La patada se la di, vamos si se la di, pero o yo no tenía ninguna fuerza a pesar de que me había empleado a fondo en ello, o el tenia esa zona de mármol puro porque el muy idiota ni siquiera se inmutó, al revés apretó aun más su agarre.

—¿Tiene algún problema señorita? –preguntó de pronto un pedazo de hombre tipo armario de tres puertas que apareció de repente y que nada tenía que envidiar a mi pedazo de hombre. Aunque mi pedazo de hombre, era mi pedazo de hombre y le ganaba por goleada.

—¿Señorita?... –volvió a preguntarme pedazo de hombre salvador, mientras Scooby y yo parecíamos que nos habíamos congelado en el tiempo, los dos mirándole como dos idiotas aunque por motivos bien distintos, el agarre de Jacob no cesaba.

— ¿Está usted bien? –me volvió a preguntar, intentando inútilmente que Jacob me soltara, yo seguía paralizada mirando sus brazos musculosos y comparándolo con los músculos del brazo de mi Edward sin poder evitarlo… _vamos a ver Bella hija céntrate que comparar a este pedazo de hombre con tu pedazo de hombre es bastante injusto para él. No olvides que el pobre te ha ofrecido su ayuda desinteresada para deshacerte de aquí el capitán América, el cual por el momento debe ser tu única preocupación. Además ¿qué culpa tiene él de no llegar a tu pedazo de hombre a la suela de los zapatos?, encima de que te ofrece su ayuda. Seguro que este pedazo de hombre, que no dudes que lo es, no tanto como el tuyo, pero lo es, tendrá su propio club de fans y de momento es lo único que tienes a mano para deshacerte cuando antes de Scooby doo ya que el asunto de la patada no funcionó. Así que céntrate Bella, céntrate hija por Dios, céntrate…_

—Pues ahora que lo pregunta sí, sí que lo tengo –dije soltándome del agarre del pulgoso gracias al espécimen sin calificar que había colaborado en ello y dándole sin queriendo un puñetazo en esas narizotas de depredador venido a menos—, aquí este proyecto de perro sarnoso con aspiraciones de capitán América me está molestando, si fuera usted tan amable de echarme una mano.

—Bella ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Kate que venía corriendo hacia mi asustada.

—Scooby doo, aquí Kate, prima de Edward ¡TU JEFE! Kate aquí Scooby doo, mi martirio personal –Kate enseguida supo a quien me refería ya que Edward y yo le habíamos hablado de él y entre ellas le conocían como el "insigne escritor" ya que traía a Esme y a Edward por la calle de la amargura con sus maravillosos reportajes —y aquí este buen peda…digo…buen señor que me está ayudando a deshacerme de él –Jacob seguía paralizado y perplejo pasando la mirada de uno a otro y con la boca tan abierta que parecía un buzón de correos . Kate al ver que el pedazo de hombre salvador que nada tenía que envidiar a mi Edward eso que quede claro, estaba para ayudarme, se olvidó de mi y su boca se le desencajó._ A ver hija por Dios que también tienes a otro pedazo de hombre por novio no tan pedazo de hombre como el mío pero pedazo de hombre al fin y al cabo, céntrate tú también. Vaya dos pares de patas para un banco hemos ido a juntarnos._

—Caballero –le dijo a Jacob pedazo de hombre salvador mientras Kate seguía absorta haciéndole un exhaustivo reconocimiento de arriba abajo –me parece que la señorita no quiere su presencia cerca de ella, ¿sería usted tan amable de retirarse?

—¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo?, ¿quién diablos se ha creído que es usted para…? –dijo el perro sarnoso desafiante mientas se pasaba la manos por las doloridas narices y estornudando de paso.

—Uno que le va a poner los morros como un semáforo en rojo como no se marche inmediatamente.

—Bella, sabes que esto no se va a quedar así ¿verdad?, volveré. Bravo ahora se creía el general Mac Arthur, no, mejor Rambo.

—Mira Jacob le dije animada por la protección de pedazo de hombre salvador alias espécimen sin calificar –yo nunca te he alentado a nada, todo te lo has creado en tu calenturienta imaginación tu solito, así que por favor te pido que me dejes en paz.

—Sería mejor que utilizases esa imaginación en escribir algo decente –le dijo Kate que ya había salido del trance que espécimen sin calificar le provocaba.

—Me parece que las señoritas están siendo muy claras –dijo el pedazo de hombre en cuestión alzando el puño con gesto amenazador. Y Jacob como el perrito cobarde que es, de ahí el apodo que Edward le había puesto, se dio media vuelta, no sin antes mirarme con rencor, y se marchó.

—Muchas gracias peda…esto…digo…gracias de verdad que muchas gracias –le dije al espécimen, había que ser educados ¿no?

—De nada señoritas ha sido un placer–nos dijo inclinándose ante nosotras como todo un caballero español, ¡sí señor, ahí estamos con un buen par...!_ A ver Bella que desmereces a tu hombre que a caballero no le gana nadie hija, se un poco justa._

—Mi nombre es Samuel, Sam para los amigos.

—Yo me llamo Bella y ella es Kate –mi prima postiza asintió aun con la boca abierta, ¡por Dios! y hoy no llevaba pañuelos de papel en el bolso.

Estuvimos conversando un rato mas durante el cual le conté por encima del acoso al que me tenia sometida mi perro faldero particular, alias Scooby doo para los amigos. Él me dijo divertido que mi táctica hubiera sido buena empleando la rodilla pues por lo visto esta hace mas efecto en semejante zona. Yo, naturalmente, tomé nota, ya que no descartaba futuros encuentros.

—Uff menos mal que hemos tenido ayuda –me dijo Kate mientras regresábamos al coche –que tío mas pesado, ¿siempre es así?

—Sí hija sí y me temo que se va a poner mucho más ahora que por desgracia hemos de trabajar juntos.

—Bueno Edward os ha separado todo lo que ha podido, pero aun así hemos de estar alertas. Y no me pidas que no le cuente nada a mi primo porque creo que debe saberlo Bella, sino hubiera sido por ese…. en fin…dejémoslo en muchacho tan amable, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Y con todas estas diatribas llegamos al coche pero no me dio tiempo a terminar de abrirlo cuando una voz estridente que se me hacía conocida llegó a mis oídos

—Mira a quien nos encontramos por aquí Elizabeth –dijo con una voz nasal y tan desagradable que por poco vomito el desayuno._ Desde luego que mañanita, si ayer parecía ser el día del insecto con alas, hoy debía de ser el del insecto con patas, porque vamos_…—la zorra que pretende arrebatarme a mi Edward acompañada de una de tus sobrinas –dijo de nuevo la voz sacándome de mis muy extensas diatribas mentales.

—Os recuerdo que tenéis una orden de alejamiento, no podéis acercaros a ella…

—Nos pasamos la orden esa por donde tú ya sabes, sobrina, además estamos en la calle paseando y la calle es de todos ¿no?, pero ya que nos encontramos dadle este mensaje a mi hijo ya que no se digna ni a cogerme el teléfono…

—¿Tu hijo?, ¿estás segura de eso tía? –le dijo Kate y Elizabeth cambió en ese momento el color de la cara la cual parecía una cereza a punto de estallar.

—Pues sí, mi hijo, yo le crié y le eduqué y ahora quiero que le digas que el domingo a las doce lo quiero en San Francisco el Grande, ya está todo preparado para su boda con Tanya y…

—De verdad que resultas patética tía, ¿qué parte de que Edward no se quiere casar con Tanya ni muerto no has comprendido?, ¿Qué parte de que todos odiamos a esta zorra no has escuchado? Mi primo se va a casar, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, pero como muy bien sabes, a pesar de que lo ignoras a propósito, la novia es esta muchacha de aquí no la zorra de tu... Sabes muy bien que nadie quiere a esa mujer en la familia y Edward es el primero que la aborrece. ¿Qué derecho piensas que tienes sobre él para forzarle a hacer algo así?, si ni siquiera eres su madre.

—¿Quién diablos os ha metido esa absurda idea en la cabeza?, ¿ha sido Esme verdad?, esa zorra que tengo por … —dijo muy enfurecida enfrentándose a Kate de una manera que me dio hasta miedo, mientras Tanya se ponía a su lado para ayudar.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dice usted de mi suegra señora, que no se lo voy a consentir –le contesté poniéndome a mi vez al lado de Kate demostrándole que no les teníamos ningún miedo. Pobres de ellas como se atreviesen a volvernos a agredir.

—Eso mismo tía no te lo vamos a consentir. Esme no ha contado ninguna mentira, al revés, nos ha abierto los ojos sobre ti, a unos más que a otros diría yo. Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi primo, la única que los tiene es Esme, su verdadera madre, pero aunque los tuvieras, ¡jamás!, escucha que te digo, ¡jamás!, lo tendrías para manipular su vida de esa manera y obligarlo a casarse con una zorra solo por el simple hecho de que se supone que te debes a una promesa. ¿Piensas que no sabemos la verdad?, ¿que la arpía en cuestión tiene que ocupar el lugar que se supone le corresponde por derecho de nacimiento y que tu le negaste en su día regalándosela a Eleazar y Carmen? En todo caso sería el abuelo quien tendría que decidir sobre eso, los Cullen no tienen ninguna obligación y mi primo menos que nadie –observé como el rostro de Elizabeth iba cambiando de color mientras Kate hablaba y a estas alturas corría serios riesgos de asfixia.

—Elizabeth ¿de qué diablos habla esta…?

—Vaya veo que no lo sabes. En serio eres aun más tonta de lo que pareces a simple vista, no si al final va a resultar que también te están manipulando a ti. Yo que tu hablaría con esa que se dice tu madre, o sea con Carmen, y le haría unas cuantas preguntas sobre su embarazo y tu procedencia, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresita.

—Elizabeth –le imploró Tanya con lágrimas en los ojos, unas lágrimas que en ese momento parecían sinceras.

—Eres cruel, muy cruel Kate…

—Cruel, ¿me hablas tu de crueldad?, ¿tú que eres la reina en ese tema?, mira no tenemos tiempo para perderlo con vosotras y además tenéis una orden de alejamiento. En cuanto lleguemos a casa lo voy a poner en conocimiento de las autoridades pertinentes y ahora si nos disculpas –le dijo metiéndome de un empujón en el coche y yendo ella a sentarse al lado del conductor. Pero no le dio tiempo a cerrar su propia puerta cuando oímos que la de detrás se abría y dos armarios roperos con cara de muy mala leche se metían en el vehículo.

—Y ahora tranquilitas —nos dijo uno de ellos apuntándonos con un arma –arranca el coche y no quiero trucos baratos.

Y no tuvimos más remedio que seguir unas indicaciones que nos llevaron a una parte de la ciudad desconocida para mí. A lo lejos se podía oír el silbato de un tren, por lo que supuse estábamos cerca de la estación de Atocha. Nos sacaron del coche y nos llevaron a una especie de casa donde nos metieron en una habitación. Nos sentaron en una silla a cada una colocándolas respaldo contra respaldo y nos ataron a las dos con nuestras espaldas juntas.

—Bella –me dijo Kate una vez nos quedamos solas –Alice un día me contó una historia de cuando estabais en la universidad sobre unos pesados a los que era imposible echar de vuestro apartamento…

—Si ya recuerdo, pero no podemos, estamos atadas...

—Tenemos que conseguir que nos suelten.

—Vale, pero antes vamos a ver si nos enteramos de cuantos son con los que tenemos que lidiar, intentemos llegar hasta la puerta a ver si se ve algo por el ojo de la cerradura.

Haciendo fuerza e impulso con nuestros cuerpos conseguimos avanzar a saltos un trozo de camino hasta nuestro objetivo pero de pronto las sillas se rebelaron ante semejante maltrato y caímos de lado como si de dos cucarachas a punto de palmarla se tratara.

—¿Se puede saber que pretendéis? –dijeron los hombres que, alertados por el ruido, entraron a ver qué sucedía mientras nos incorporaban de nuevo para que volviéramos a nuestra posición inicial.

—Pues sucede que esto es una mierda de secuestro y si hubiera un sindicato de secuestradores seguro que os echaban de la profesión –les dije muy enfadada –a ver necesitamos ir al servicio, a no ser que quieran que nos lo hagamos encima y luego tengan que recogerlo, si es así ustedes mismos.

—Y además queremos comer, tenemos hambre y a menos que les hayan ordenado matarnos de inanición, cosa que no creo que entre dentro del trato, yo le aconsejaría que nos dejaran ir a la cocina a prepararnos algo de comida –agregó Kate

—¿Dejaros ir a la cocina? – a ver bonitas que esto es un secuestro no una cena entre amigos y de lo otro olvidaros os aguantáis y punto–dijo uno de los hombres totalmente alucinado por nuestro desparpajo y nuestra falta de miedo. Madre mía si el supiera como estaba por dentro. Pero se habían metido con una Swan y con una Vulturi y estos dos iban a saber las consecuencias de eso.

—Ah bueno si es así, ¿tú qué quieres Kate?

—Pues a mí me apetece una ensalada cesar de primero con pan integral claro está y de segundo a ver a ver….

—Lo de la ensalada no está mal, pero yo prefiero un Sándwich de pan blanco con atún y…

—¿Qué os habéis creído que esto es un hotel? –nos preguntó uno de los secuestradores con expresión perpleja y confundida. Los dos hombres se fueron por la puerta dejándonos solas de nuevo.

—A ver Bella pongamos en marcha el plan B.

—¿Y cuál es ese?

—Ponte a gritar, hasta quedar afónica. Y las dos comenzamos la sesión.

—¡Socorro, auxilio, nos tienen secuestradas!, ¡queremos hacer pis, queremos hacer pos!, ¡queremos comer!, ¡queremos que nos suelten!, ¡no hay derecho tratar así a unas pobres y sufridas mujeres secuestradas contra su voluntad!... –y después de un buen rato de gritos los secuestradores entraron y nos pusieron una mordaza en la boca, pero nos dio igual, seguimos haciendo todo el ruido posible hasta que… por fin… el plan surtió efecto, los dos secuestradores entraron de nuevo en la habitación desesperados y mientras uno nos pedía por favor que nos calláramos, el otro nos liberaba de nuestras ataduras. Biennnnnn plan B llevado a cabo con éxito.

Con uno delante y el otro detrás apuntándonos con la pistola nos encaminamos a la cocina. Allí ni cortas ni perezosas empezamos a abrir los armarios hasta que encontramos un paquete de pasta. Bravo todo iba viento en popa. Kate cogió una cazuela, la llenó de agua y encendió el fuego, mientras yo tomaba con la mano una sartén.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?—

—Vamos a cocinar pasta a la imaginación porque claro con lo surtida que tenéis la nevera no da para mucho más —les contesté encarándolos. Los dos secuestradores estaban cada vez más atónitos y congelados en el sitio rascándose la cabeza. Ambos nos miraban incrédulos seguro que era la primera vez que, en su trayectoria como secuestradores, unos rehenes se les habían rebelado de tal forma, lo cual le venía muy bien a nuestro plan. En un momento determinado en que uno de ellos metía la cabeza conmigo dentro de la nevera, Kate aprovechó para tirarle al otro el contenido de la cazuela, a medio hervir claro, no somos tan sádicas. Mientras, yo puse en práctica las enseñanzas de pedazo de hombre salvador y le di un rodillazo en ese mismo sitio al tiempo que, empujándole, le daba un buen porrazo con la puerta de la nevera dejándolo aprisionado con ella momentáneamente cosa que aproveché para coger la sartén por el mango. El hombre una vez liberado de su fría cárcel, empezó a saltar sujetándose con una mano la cabeza y con la otra esa zona que más dolía y yo aproveché para rematarlo con un buen par de sartenazos mientras Kate hacia lo mismo con la olla una vez vertido el líquido elemento sobre él. Resultado, dos secuestradores momentáneamente sin conocimiento. Fuimos despepitadas hacia la puerta no sin antes pasar recoger nuestros bolsos de la habitación donde nos habían atado. Cogimos de paso las cuerdas con las que habíamos sido atadas y ni cortas ni perezosas regresamos de nuevo a la cocina y poniéndolos bocabajo con las manos hacia atrás, les atamos todo lo más fuerte que pudimos. Y con esto la segunda fase del plan B, había concluido. Tercera y última fase, salir corriendo de ahí. Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta nos esperaba otra sorpresita, pues otro par de maromos, seguro que hoy estaban de fiesta y habían salido todos a pasear, nos sujetaron tanto a mí como a Kate y nos arrastraron a un coche negro que salió disparado una vez estuvimos nosotras dentro, después de una serie interminable de pataleos, mordiscos e inútiles gritos.

—Objetivo a salvo –dijo uno de los hombres –no no ha hecho falta intervención, se han salvado ellas solitas. Si...si jefe como lo oye ellas solitas. Cuando hemos entrado a la casa hemos encontrado a los dos sujetos tirados en el suelo de la cocina. Estaban inconscientes y atados con unas cuerdas. Nos ha costado reanimarlos, pero ya los hemos detenido, los llevamos a tomarles declaración.

— A ver, no íbamos a estar esperando a que nos salvaran ustedes —les dijo Kate toda exaltada al escuchar la frase_ se han salvado ellas __sólitas_ —porque si por aquí son tan lentos como en mi país, con tanto dispositivo, perímetro de seguridad, cordón policial, negociador para arriba y negociador para abajo que encima tarda un montón en llegar, órdenes que tienen que recibir y que nunca llegan, etc., vamos que nos dan la uvas ahí dentro.

—Señorita –le dijo el… ¿por cierto quiénes eran los que nos habían recogido al salir?, ¿policías secretas, inspectores del cuerpo, otros secuestradores nuevos…? —créame que ha visto usted muchas series policiacas, nosotros somos más efectivos que todo eso y sí –dijo mirándome a mí y enseñándome su placa –somos del servicio secreto estadounidense para ser más exactos, delante de nosotros van varias patrullas del cuerpo Nacional de Policía con agentes uniformados – me dijo a modo de explicación ¿es que todo el mundo era capaz de leerme la mente?, ¿tan expresiva era?

—¿Y mi coche? – le pregunté de pronto al agente como si tuviera la culpa de algo —¿dónde está mi coche?, es un modelo único y está nuevecito, ¡quiero volver, quiero mi coche! –le dije pataleando enfurruñada como una niña pequeña ya que los nervios de lo que había pasado dentro de esa casa, estaban haciéndose notar. A mi lado Kate después de su pequeño arranque se había quedado callada, muy callada, supongo que cada una exterioriza las cosas de formas distintas.

—Tranquila Bella, otro compañero nos sigue conduciendo su coche.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –solo acerté a decir no sin percatarme de que el buen hombre sabía cómo me llamaba. Mirando a Kate me recosté en su hombro y ella recostó su cara en mi cabeza.

Siguiendo a los coches patrulla, nos dirigimos todos juntos a la Comisaría más cercana. Cuando el coche se paró , unos fuertes y conocidos brazos me sacaron en volandas, dándome un abrazo y un beso tan descomunal que mis pobres y repentinamente inundadas bragas clamaban a gritos ser arrancadas de su sitio para que algo duro, muy duro las reemplazara, mis brazos, abdomen y piernas parecían hechos de plastilina. A mi lado Kate estaba abrazada a su tía, hermana y prima.

—Bella, mi amor, que miedo he pasado ¿estáis bien? –me preguntó mi hombre cuando me dejó en el suelo y entonces mi hermano Emmett le tomó el relevo, pegándome uno de esos abrazos típicos de él en los cuales se te salía hasta el alma de lo mucho que estrujaba. A su lado las chicas estaban expectantes.

—No puedo creer que mi hermana haya sido capaz de hacer esto –dijo una muy llorosa Esme abrazándome tiernamente.

—Esme aun no sabemos si ha sido la tía, unos minutos antes Bella había tenido un encuentro con Jacob Black.

—¿Jacob Black?, Bella mi amor que pasó, ¿te hizo algo ese…?

—Tranquilo Edward, no pasó nada, además un muchacho muy amable me ayudó y luego vino Kate —por el rabillo del ojo vi como Emmett miraba a Edward y Edward a Emmett ¿qué se traían entre manos estos dos? _y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué cada vez que tenía un encontronazo con ese escombro humano, me salían pedazo de hombres por todas partes?, ¿una mujer con suerte? o ¿una intervención divina de un hermano llamado Emmet compinchado con un pedazo de hombre llamado Edward?, sí, eso tenía que ser sin duda, no iba yo a tener tanta suerte. Pero por mis santas narices que este misterio lo iba yo desentrañar solita, bueno a lo mejor podía pedirle ayuda a mis cuatro amigas y a mi cuñada, sí eso haría, se iban a enterar estos dos. Pero por el momento vamos a centrarnos en lo que nos tenemos que centrar el proyecto de secuestro de pacotilla al que nos habían sometido._

—Pero nada más librarnos del perro ese, aparecieron Elizabeth y Tanya saltándose la orden de alejamiento, pretendían que te diéramos un mensaje –añadió Kate sacándome de mis diarreas mentales que eran muchas y todas juntas. ¿Por qué últimamente tenia tantos problemas para centrarme en un solo tema?

—Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver Kate, puede haber sido cualquiera de los dos y…

—O los dos Bella, ¿quién te dice que mi tía no ha contactado con él y están juntos en esto? –apuntó Kate.

—Han sido mi tía y Tanya –dijo Edward apretando los dientes mientras notaba como cerraba los puños alrededor de mi cintura. En su cara apareció una expresión de rabia e ira –me llamó al móvil. La verdad es que lleva llamándome desde ayer pero la estaba ignorando. Ante la insistencia de hoy decidí contestarla para que me dejara en paz, pero me ha sorprendido diciéndome que os tenía secuestradas y que no os soltaría hasta el domingo que viene después de que me hubiera casado con la zorra esa que tiene por… Me dijo que habían arreglado todos los papeles, licencia de matrimonio incluída y que lo único que tenía que hacer era presentarme en no sé qué iglesia el domingo a las doce. Eso sí me advirtió que fuera puntual, que no faltara y que no hiciera tonterías ya que conseguir un hueco en esa iglesia era muy difícil y la había costado un montón de dinero, ¡como si a mí me importara!

—San Francisco el Grande, la antigua Catedral, esa era la iglesia–dije yo muy seria.

—O también los Jerónimos podrían ser los Jerónimos –me contestó Rose… —ya sabes que hay tortas para conseguir día y hora.

—No dijeron San Francisco el Grande, de eso estoy segura.

—Sí—, convino Kate dijeron algo de un santo.

—Esto…chicas a ver un momentito, la iglesia que sea es irrelevante en este momento, vamos digo yo –dijo Edward al que se notaba un poco desesperado y además estaba mirando con cara de disculpa a los agentes de policía que esperaban para que entrásemos en la comisaria donde nos habían llevado y que estaban empezando a exasperarse, cosa que era especialidad de la casa. Pero a mí me dio lo mismo, solo me importaba mi hombre y su preocupación por mí.

—Amor –le dije para tranquilizarlo —ya ha pasado, todo está bien ahora.

—No, no ha pasado Bella, todo sigue igual. Esas dos zorras siguen por ahí.

—Pero si han sido ellas, las pillaran y esta vez no se libran de que las echen del país Edward tranquilo –le dijo esta vez mi hermano que se había puesto en modo profesional.

—¿Qué respondiste a Elizabeth –le pregunté a Edward volviendo al tema, la verdad era algo que me interesaba.

—Bueno al principio me asusté e intenté darle largas para ver si conseguía sonsacarlas algo, mientras que Emmett llamaba a la policía. Luego recibimos una llamada de esto…ummm….la policía diciéndonos que esto…gracias a la declaración de un testigo os había localizado –definitivo, esto era definitivo, estos dos ocultaban algo —aunque ya veo que no necesitabais ayuda –me dijo esbozando por primera vez esa sonrisa torcida tan preciosa que provocaba la inundación inminente de mis bragas siempre que la ponía—. Cuando me aseguré de que más o menos estabais localizadas, le dije lo de siempre, que si estaba loca, que estaba arto de ella, que no tenía ningún derecho. Ella me contestó que tenía el derecho que la otorgaba ser mi madre, a lo que yo riéndome como un descosido le dije que dejara de ser tan hipócrita, que lo sabía todo. Lo cierto es que estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por vosotras y esa fue una forma de desahogarme. Entonces empezó a decir una sarta de idioteces y acusaciones contra Esme así que iniciamos una larga e intensa discusión que se cortó cuando Emmett colgándome el teléfono de golpe, me dijo que estabais a salvo.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo es que nos localizasteis tan pronto?, porque vamos a no ser que ese supuesto testigo nos siguiera… vi con expresión triunfante como Emmett y Edward se miraban inquietos.

—¿No será querido hermanito que haciendo uso de tu posición en la embajada me has puesto guardaespaldas para que me sigan? – pregunté mirando a los dos muy ofendida –vamos que ahora entiendo tu predisposición a dejarme mi espacio y no agobiarme –añadí mirando a Edward muy enfadaba, bueno enfadada en apariencia porque esa mirada, ese gesto, esa expresión, ¡hay por Dios mis bragas! –no me vas a negar querido hermanito que estos buenos señores que están aquí son del FBI, del Servicio Secreto o de alguno lado de esos, ¿qué hacen metidos en un secuestro vulgar y corriente?

—Esto…Bella…verás…es que…

—¿Es que, qué Emmett Swan?—preguntó de pronto Rose poniéndose de mi parte.

—Señores por favor ¿podrían entrar a la comisaría para prestar declaración y dejar las trifulcas familiares para otro momento? –pidió uno de los agentes totalmente desesperado interrumpiendo el momento acusatorio. Lo dicho, desesperar a la autoridad competente, especialidad de los Cullen/Vulturi/ Swan pensé con orgullo.

—Esto no se va a quedar así –les dije apuntando a los dos con el dedo. Porque esto viene de tiempo hermanito, ya me explicaras porque cada vez que me tropiezo con la pulga pedorra esa de Jacob Black siempre tengo un peda…esto…ejem…alguien que me ayude y que por su aspecto físico bien podrían pasar por luchador de sumo –y sin darle tiempo a replicar entré muy ofendida por la puerta de la comisaria que Edward sostenía para mí con esa mirada de disculpa, ¡hay Dios que mirada! , yo…yo con esa mirada… ¿qué podía hacer yo ante esa mirada sino apretar las piernas?, mis bragas por favor mis bragas.

—Amor, no te enfades con tu hermano, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti y además, parece ser que la embajada le obliga ya que bueno…esto… alguien podría utilizarte para llegar hasta él ¿entiendes?

—Y claro tú has aprovechado la circunstancia.

—Amor, te pido humildemente perdón, pero mi tía y Tanya son de temer, ya has visto lo que han hecho.

—Pues como verás no necesitaba ayuda he sabido defenderme sola ¿o no?

—Sí mi amor te reconozco el merito y te admiro por ello no sabes cuánto te admiro –y ahí estaba otra vez esa expresión demoledora y asalta bragas.

— Bufff está bien lo entiendo –dije de nuevo abatida y derrotada ante esa mirada. Como siguiera así iba a tener que plantearme la posibilidad de usar esas compresas que había para perdidas de orina, aunque lo mío no era precisamente eso, pero… cualquier precaución es poca al lado de este hombre.

Sin mediar más palabra entramos del todo en la Comisaria, nos llevaron a una especie de despacho, donde un policía con cara de estreñido nos tomo declaración

—Así que antes de los hechos había tenido usted un encuentro con un tal Jacob Black que se dedica a acosarla desde hace ya un tiempo.

—Correcto –contesté. De verdad este hombre parecía tonto o le habían dado el carnet de poli en una feria, si se lo acabo de decir ¿para qué me pregunta de nuevo?

—Y después tuvieron ese encuentro con Elizabeth Cullen Vulturi y Tanya Denali, las cuales se estaban saltando una orden de alejamiento es correcto.

Si, agente sí, es correcto contestó Kate al policía como si le estuviera contestando a un niño de la edad de mi sobrina que estaba en su modo pesado.

—Así que dos hombres fuertes, altos y bastante musculosos se metieron en el coche con ustedes ¿no es así?

—Si señor dijimos las dos a la vez con gesto cansado porque era la tercera o cuarta vez que el buen señor nos preguntaba lo mismo, ¿es que era la pregunta de la semana?

—¿Serían ustedes capaces de reconocerlos? —¡por fin!, algo inteligente

—Hombre si después de haberles tirado una olla de agua hirviendo encima, darles un par de sartenazos y varios golpes en su zona fértil no fuéramos capaces… –le respondí al agente que me miraba con cara de ¿dolor?, sujetándose por debajo de la mesa bendita sea la zona. A mi lado Edward y Emmett hacían lo mismo, ¿tan brutas habíamos sido?

—El agente en cuestión llamó a un compañero el cual vino con una especie de álbum de fotos. Cuando lo abrimos una extensa colección de toda la flor y nata de la delincuencia madrileña se extendía ante nuestros ojos.

—Este es –dijimos las dos a la vez, reconociendo a uno de los secuestradores.

—Los dos agentes de policía miraron la ficha policial del individuo en cuestión y después nos miraron con una mezcla de ¿admiración?, ¿respeto?

—¿Pasa algo agente? –preguntó Edward con el miedo reflejado en la mirada.

—No…no…pasa nada... solo es que…aun no entendemos como consiguieron salir de ahí sin…sin…sufrir daño alguno pues este hombre tiene un largo historial de delitos y fama de…violar a sus víctimas de secuestro. Es compatriota de ustedes, huyó de su país no se sabe cómo y aquí no habíamos conseguido aun echarle el guante a pesar de estar en busca y captura. Tiene muchos alias, pero su nombre verdadero es Royce King. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones señoritas, no sé como la han conseguido, pero han ayudado ustedes a la detención de uno de los criminales más peligrosos de Estados Unidos y de este país –Kate y yo nos miramos muy serias y por primera vez fuimos conscientes del peligro que habíamos corrido.

—Ni nosotras mismas sabemos cómo lo hicimos agente, pero menos mal que lo hicimos porque si esperamos a que ustedes hagan algo, a estas alturas mi prima y yo seguro que…

—Señorita, pasaré por alto esa impertinencia ya que está usted bajo los efectos del shock, pero déjeme decirle que hacemos nuestro trabajo lo mejor que podemos y sabemos y…

—No lo pongo en duda agente –le contesté yo, ustedes siempre acuden en nuestra ayuda, cuando están disponibles pero acuden, el problema es que cuando se les necesita nunca están y…

—Firmen aquí por favor, no tengo toda la mañana —dijo el muy ofendido agente y por el rabillo del ojo vi la expresión de ¿resignación?, de mi hermano y de Edward.

Una vez firmada la declaración, fue el turno de Edward para relatar la llamada telefónica de Elizabeth conminándole a acudir a una boda forzada a cambio de liberarnos, lo que implicaba la total aceptación de la autoría del secuestro. Lo mejor de todo, es que Emmett como buen profesional, había grabado la llamada.

—No se preocupe señor —le dijo el agente mientras Edward firmaba la declaración —la señora Cullen y la señorita Denali serán detenidas por intento de secuestro y, una vez juzgadas por las leyes de este país, cumplirán la pena que se les imponga, después serán expulsadas del mismo.

—Eso será si los abogados de papá Denali y papá Vulturi no lo impiden –dijo Edward por lo bajo pero el policía le escuchó.

—Señor Cullen, no sé cómo serán de conocidos en su país, pero aquí son ustedes unos ciudadanos americanos más bajo amparo de suelo español por ser víctimas de un secuestro y la señora Vulturi y la señorita Denali unas delincuentes más.

—Esperemos que tenga razón agente –le dijo Edward levantándose y dándole la mano –por cierto ¿Qué va a pasar con Jacob Black?, hay una posibilidad de que estuviera compinchado con ellas.

—No se preocupe señor Cullen ya hemos mandado a un par de agentes a detenerlo.

Cuando salimos al exterior el resto de la familia nos esperaba. Rose y Alice habían ido al colegio a recoger a mi sobrina ya que la hora de la comida se había pasado del todo y eran ya las seis de la tarde. Como ninguno había tomado nada desde el desayuno las llamamos al móvil y quedamos con ellas en un McDonald's. Cuando llegamos hicimos nuestro pedido y nos sentamos a comer en un silencio total y absoluto. A Kate y a mí la realidad de lo que podía habernos sucedido nos cayó encima de golpe cuando les contamos al resto de las chicas quien era Royce King.

—Bueno chicas, lo pasado pasado está –dije de pronto rompiendo el silencio –no nos ha ocurrido nada y eso es lo que importa ¿o no?

—Pues sí, tienes razón –dijeron todas a la vez—, sigamos con nuestra vida que hoy nada pasó. La mirada rompe bragas de Edward se cruzó con la mía y en ese momento mis líquidos comenzaron a fluir de nuevo con total y absoluta libertad, menos mal que el asiento era de una especie de metacrilato o plástico que si no…., era una mirada distinta, no solo había adoración en ella, había otra cosa que no supe distinguir. El móvil de mi novio sonó en ese momento rompiendo nuestra burbuja. Era su padre, Edward como venía siendo costumbre lo puso en manos libres.

—Hijo, ¿qué ha pasado?, tengo un montón de llamadas perdidas tuyas, estaba en una reunión. ¿Os ha pasado algo a alguno? Esme ¿cómo está Esme?, ¿y los demás?

—Mamá está bien –contestó mi hombre mientras veíamos como el rostro de Esme se iluminaba no solo por la emoción que sentía cada vez que Alice y Edward la llamaban mamá, sino también por la preocupación que Carlisle demostraba por ella –y...gracias a Dios los demás también pero…papá Elizabeth y Tanya han secuestrado a Kate y a Bella.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron dos voces a la vez lo que nos indicó que Carlisle no estaba solo.

—Aro está conmigo –aclaró Carlisle –hemos estado hablando y solucionando nuestras diferencias y me va a apoyar con lo del divorcio. También hablé con tu abuelo hijo todo está aclarado gracias a Dios

—Y ahora Edward, cuéntanos por favor que ha sucedido, ¿cómo es posible que mi hermana esté llegando a estos extremos?, definitivamente esta loca. ¿Mi hija está bien? , ¿ y Bella?

—Si padre estamos bien no te preocupes, conseguimos salir de allí las dos solitas.

—Vaya Bella encantado de hablar contigo,veo que ese refrán que reza_ Dios los cría y ellos se juntan_ en vuestro caso es totalmente verdad, ya veo que mis hijas, mi sobrina y mi hermana han encontrado en ti una nueva compañera, casi que mejor no pregunto como habéis conseguido salir de ahí–, dijo con sarcasmo relajando un poco el ambiente.

—Hola a usted también –contesté un poco intimidada

—Nada de llamarme de usted que soy muy joven para eso, de tú y Aro por favor y ahora a lo que estamos…. ¿qué pretende mi hermana? –preguntó desesperado, no lo entiendo.

— Pues que me case son esa zorra quien si nuestras sospechas son ciertas va a resultar que es sobrina tuya –contestó Edward a su pregunta.

—Yo no tengo más sobrinos que vosotros y las hijas de Cayo –dijo Aro con una expresión muy contundente que me recordó a Irina y a Kate. Y ahora por favor decidnos ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?

—Esta mañana después de un altercado que Bella tuvo con un individuo que esta detrás de ella de hace tiempo, Elizabeth y Tanya… –y entre todos les relatamos con pelos y señales a Carlisle y Aro todo lo que nos había sucedido.

—No lo entiendo Carlisle sigo sin entenderlo ¿por qué ese empeño enfermizo de mi hermana que la lleva incluso a cometer un delito?, si es verdad que esa…chica es… la hija que Elizabeth abandonó a su suerte y por ende una Vulturi mi padre le reconocería sus derechos sin dudar aunque no cabe duda que en la familia por lo menos por mi parte nunca tendrá ningún lugar –añadió con desprecio—. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de andar manejando y manipulando a Edward de ese modo llegando al extremo de poner en peligro otras vidas?

—Puede que Eleazar tenga mucho que ver en ello –dijo Carlisle –como muy bien sabes mi padre desheredó a mi hermana Rebeca por irse con ese tal Benjamín Reynolds , un vividor de tres al cuarto que cuando vio que no tenia posibilidad de sacar dinero se marchó dejándola embarazada. Aunque tiempo después mi padre la perdonó, ella siempre se ha considerado algo así como el pariente pobre de la familia, la oveja negra, una Cullen de segunda categoría y ha inculcado ese resentimiento en sus hijos. Me temo que en Eleazar puede que esté más arraigado de lo que yo mismo pienso. Como muy bien sabéis, su apellido no es Cullen sino Denali. Rachel mi prima carnal, su madre, se casó con Paul Denali por lo tanto sus apellidos son Denali Reynolds y el apellido Cullen ocupa el tercer lugar. En Tanya el apellido casi ha desaparecido. Puede que lo que Eleazar quiera sea recuperarlo y este chantajeando a Elizabeth…

—Sí es una buena teoría, pero eso no es excusa para el comportamiento de mi tía pues ella tuvo la culpa desde el principio al rechazar a su propia hija para hacerse cargo de nosotros y llegar de ese modo hasta ti, su único objetivo, ella es la autentica culpable padre. Si por el camino ha tenido que prometer o hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad es su problema no nuestro.

—Sí, de eso no cabe duda, si Elizabeth hubiera tenido buenos sentimientos primero no hubiera hecho lo que os hizo; y segundo, no la hubiera hecho falta más que acudir a nuestro padre o, en su defecto, a tu abuelo Edward –le dio la razón Aro.

—Sigo pensando que Elizabeth esconde algo más, algo que aunque me cueste la vida estoy dispuesto a averiguar. Ya he iniciado los trámites del divorcio, pero no recibirá ni un centavo mío hasta que no desentrañe todo este misterio y aun así me lo pensaré.

Siguieron hablando un rato más y Aro nos dijo que este fin de semana o al siguiente viajaría a Madrid para conocerme, ya que era para él todo un placer ver en persona a la mujer que había conseguido que su sobrino dejase de imitar a los caza fantasmas. Me reí con ganas, junto a las chicas por este comentario, pero se me atoró la risa al ver la expresión de Edward, mis bragas necesitaban un salvavidas urgente ya que la inundación había tomado la categoría de Tsunami. Si Edward en su modo sonrisa torcida era ya de por si irresistible, ese gesto de enfado… madrecita del amor hermoso, lo dicho ¡pobres bragas mías!

Carlisle pidió hablar con Esme a solas y esta no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió a toda prisa el teléfono de encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo hacia la calle. Sonreí mirando al resto de las chicas y en eso me di cuenta de que Rose no estaba ¿dónde estaba Rose?

—¿No es esa que está dentro del juego infantil? – preguntó Alice –me da la impresión de que tu sobrina ya está como siempre, vamos a ayudarla.

—Estar como siempre significa que se niega a salir del juego y no es la primera vez que hemos tenido que tomar medidas desesperadas —aclaré a las otras dos.

—Ah bueno eso suena divertido vamos para allá.

—O sales o entro a por ti –escuchamos que decía una amenazante Rose cuando llegamos a su altura.

—No puedes –respondía una muy desafiante niña emparapetada detrás de una especie de tobogán –los mayores no puede entrar aquí.

—Que no debamos no significa que no podamos –contestó Rose muy enfurecida quitándoselos zapatos para entrar, la demás la imitamos –Bella tu ve por el flanco derecho, Kate por el izquierdo, Alice tú la sigues por el tubo si se mete por él, Irina tu espérala en la salida del tobogán.

Y ni cortas ni perezosas nos metimos dentro del jueguecito en cuestión ante la mirada furibunda de varios padres, pero nos pasábamos esa mirada por el forro de… en fin ya se sabe por qué forro. Ya sabemos que no debíamos estar ahí, pero una emergencia era una emergencia. La niña empezó a retarnos, yendo de un lado para otro, nosotras caíamos como moscas por culpa de las bolas o pelotitas que llenaban el suelo. Luego la muy endiablada niña, se metió en el túnel que daba acceso al tobogán seguida de Alice. Mientras estábamos paradas cada una en nuestra posición viendo como Alice desaparecía detrás de Rossie y como Irina la esperaba al final del tobogán, pudimos ver que Edward y Emmett estaban muy circunspectos mirando a Esme quien tenía una apasionada y tensa charla con el guardia de seguridad del establecimiento, ¡estupendo otro McDonald's al que no podríamos volver! A este paso se nos iban a terminar las franquicias de esta marca en Madrid.

Como estaba sumida en mis diarreas mentales, no me di cuenta de que Irina había interceptado a mi sobrina hasta que no escuché sus gritos de triunfo. La verdad es que siempre es bueno contar con algo de ayuda ¿o no?

—¡La tengo, la tengo, es mía, la pillé! — decía entusiasmada con ella en brazos, mientras daba saltos provocando que las bolitas del suelo se removieran haciendo pequeñas olas, causando que los otros niños perdiendo el equilibrio cayeran entre ellas a la vez que lo hacíamos nosotras, Irina no soltó a la perversa niña ni por un momento todo hay que decirlo. A los niños, como niños que son, les pareció muy divertido el asunto y empezaron a chillar pidiendo que saltara más. A estas alturas de la historia no sabíamos quien echaba mas chispas, si las madres súper protectoras que había fuera o el guarda de seguridad. Lo que si era cierto es que o salíamos de allí o un incendio de dimensiones considerables provocaría un momento de inquietante suspense es este establecimiento.

—¿No creen que ya son ustedes bastante maduritas para hacer estas cosas? –increpó el guardia una vez que hubimos salido y la verdad es que nos costaba trabajo oírle ya que los gritos de las mamás gallinas, a los que se habían sumado los de un par de abuelas nos lo impedían.

—No somos tan mayores –dijo Alice muy ofendida-, yo ni siquiera estoy casada y ellas tampoco –añadió señalando a su prima Irina, a Esme y a mí lo que dejó sin querer en el punto de mira a Rose y a Kate que no se amedrentaron ni un poquito, la verdad es que Rose ya estaba más que acostumbrada por lo tanto tomó el mando de la situación.

—Disculpe señor guardia –le dijo Rose –pero es que mi hija siempre hace igual, hasta que no entro a por ella no sale y ufff menos mas que hoy he tenido ayuda de sobra, que es en otro momento y todavía estamos ahí. La culpa la tiene el establecimiento por poner estos juegos infernales todo vallados como si de un campo de concentración se tratara –dijo muy segura de sí misma mientras que se dirigía a la salida, seguida de los demás. Rossie seguía enfurruñada y pataleando en brazos de Irina que aguantaba estoicamente los envites. Mi hermano la cogió dándole una de esas miradas tipo Emmett que no dan lugar a discusión y en el acto la dichosa y perversa niña paró sus protestas. Ni que decir tiene que el guardia se quedó plantado en su sitio sin opción a replicar nada. Bueno no nos habían echado, aún, ya veremos lo que ocurre si pretendemos volver.

Nos subimos a los coches para ir a casa ya que el día había sido agotador y estábamos muy cansadas. Habíamos resuelto terminar la jornada viendo películas y comiendo palomitas. Esta vez le gané a Edward por decimas de segundo y conseguí ser yo la que condujese. Los dos íbamos solos en el coche ya que las demás se habían metido todas en el jeep de Emmett supongo que para darnos nuestro minuto de privacidad. Viajábamos en un completo silencio, solo roto por la música de Muse que sonaba en el estéreo. De vez en cuando Edward me echaba unas miradas que mi mente no lograba descifrar pero que mis bragas entendían a la perfección. Eran unas miradas enigmáticas, como de respeto, adoración y admiración y, sobre todo cargadas de mucho amor. Desde que habíamos llegado sanas y salvas de nuestro secuestro exprés, estaba así y no lograba entender muy bien porqué, aunque suponía que habían sido unos momentos angustiantes para él.

Mi desconocida mente pervertida decidió que era el momento de jugar un poco con él. Solté mi mano derecha del volante y la dirigí inmediatamente a su muslo apretándole un poco, seguí mi viaje por su entrepierna hasta llegar a su objetivo y cuando lo alcancé empecé a frotar mi mano contra él de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa logrando el crecimiento inmediato de cierta zona. Naturalmente, le pillé completamente desprevenido pero no por eso rechazó la maniobra, al revés, esbozó su magnífica sonrisa anti bragas y se tumbó un poco sobre el asiento dejándose hacer. En un semáforo me ayudó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón e introduje mi mano debajo de sus bóxers hasta llegar a mi parte preferida de su anatomía. Empecé a masajearlo, a pellizcarlo, a trazas círculos en su glande, sus gemidos se oían en el coche, mezclados por la música y era un sonido celestial para mí. Estaba consciente de lo peligroso que resultaba la situación por lo que bajé mi velocidad al máximo. _Si el jefe de policía Swan me viese_, pensé para mis adentros recordando a mi demasiado sobreprotector padre.

—Bella no puedo más –voy a estallar preciosa –me dijo en respuesta a las atenciones que su miembro estaba recibiendo moviéndose y retorciéndose de placer en el asiento, a mis bragas les encantó su cara transformada por ese gesto y debo decir que a mí también.

—Pues no lo reprimas –le dije mirándole de una manera que se me antojó pecaminosa, lujuriosa, pervertida y solo eso bastó para que Edward vaciara todo el contenido de su miembro en mi mano manchando sus bóxers de paso.

—Estás un poco traviesa preciosa, pero esta noche te demostraré que yo también se jugar al mismo juego.

—¿Por qué esperar a la noche? –le dije sugerentemente mientras me relamía la mano manchada con su semen, lo que provoco que sus ojos se dilataran de deseo –me temo que necesita una ducha urgente señor Cullen.

Cuando llegamos a casa, casi no me dio tiempo a frenar del todo. Salió de su asiento, rodeó el coche y me cogió por los hombros llevándome consigo hasta la habitación ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

Lo que sucedió en esa ducha solo nosotros lo sabemos. Nos demostramos de todas las maneras posibles nuestros sentimientos. Nos dijimos con hechos contundentes que ese secuestro habían sido el detonante de algo. Edward me expresó la angustia y el miedo que había sentido y me pidió perdón por el comportamiento de Elizabeth. Me explicó con la mirada que, a pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado sin saber de mi, esas horas de angustia habían sido muy reveladoras para él y había descubierto que me amaba, que me amaba de verdad, más de lo que él mismo se imaginaba. Que los sentimientos que yo le provocaba nunca los había sentido con nadie más. Me dijo con los ojos que yo era todo lo que quería, lo que buscaba y lo que necesitaba. Eso que dije en un momento de nervios y angustia, podría convertirse en realidad antes de lo que yo pensaba. Y lo mejor del caso es que ya tenía mi respuesta, ya estaba preparada para dar ese paso pues yo sentía exactamente lo mismo por él.

Cuando nos hubimos secado el uno al otro con movimientos sugerentes y concisos que despertaban a nuestras parece ser que insatisfechas líbidos, bajamos al salón donde los demás estaban ya viendo El rey león.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Nos quedamos congelados en la estancia mirándonos los unos a los otros ¿quién podría ser?, todos en tropel nos dirigimos a la puerta, la mirilla nos desentrañó el misterio, Cruella y la Madrastra estaban detrás de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola como estáis, en verdad siento el retraso peros supongo que todas sabréis que ha sido por la huelga que tanto autoras como lectoras hemos mantenido todo el fin de semana y que, estoy segura, vosotras habéis secundado. Se trataba de no utilizar FF durante el fin de semana en protesta por todo lo que está pasando en esta página. <strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo porque si os soy sincera mi estado de ánimo debido a todo esto que pasa en FF es bastante bajo y me tiene un poco bloqueada ya que, de seguir así, mis dos historias tanto esta como RTA son susceptibles de ser borradas debido a sus lemmons.**

**Espero que nuestra protesta haya servido de algo. De todos modos sabéis que tengo dos blogs cuyas direcciones están en mi perfil y donde tengo publicadas las historias.**

**Comprenderéis también que no haya podido contestar a los rr pues he preferido subir cuanto antes el capitulo que se que lo estáis esperando. Siento mucho no haberlo hecho y os pido perdón por ello, ya que me encanta esta pequeña interacción que tengo con vosotras.**

**Y yendo a la historia, mas menos ya se va sabiendo quién diablos es Tanya pero surge un nuevo interrogante ¿Por qué tanto empeño e interés por parte de Elizabeth?, ¿será por eso que ha señalado Carlisle?, ¿Qué consecuencias les traerán haber secuestrado a Bella y a Kate?**

**Normalmente no me gustan los párrafos en donde la misma palabra o frase se repita una y otra vez ya que resulta cansino, pero en este caso la repetición continua de la frase_ pedazo de hombre_ está hecho aposta en un intento de pretender ser graciosa, espero haberlo conseguido.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr, en especial a:**

**********ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,**** mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel y SolCullen1 **********

**********Le doy a mi buena amiga SolCullen1 la bienvenida a la historia.**********

**Y gracias por añadirme a alertas y favoritos.**


	12. Despedida

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 11: Despedida**

**Pov Edward**

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Nos quedamos congelados en la estancia mirándonos los unos a los otros ¿quién podría ser?, todos en tropel nos dirigimos a la puerta, la mirilla nos desentrañó el misterio, Cruella y la Madrastra estaban detrás de ella.

_No me lo puedo creer_, pensaba mientras me pasaba la mano una y otra vez por el pelo. Estaba muy nervioso y enfadado. ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿cómo podían tener tanta cara?, solo hacía unas horas que me habían llamado por teléfono reconociendo ser las responsables del secuestro de Bella y mi prima. Ellas no eran tontas, tendrían que saber que las habíamos denunciado y la policía estaba detrás de ellas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a venir?, solo se me ocurría una explicación, Elizabeth Vulturi se creía por encima del bien y del mal.

—Llama a la policía Emmett, las entretendré hasta que llegue. Bella, mi amor ¿podrías…?

—Si lo que pretendes es que me marche para que no me vean estás muy equivocado Edward Cullen, creo que ya te he demostrado que se cuidarme solita. Cuando acepté todo esto, lo acepté con sus cosas buenas y cosas malas. No te dejaré, estamos juntos en esto –no cabía duda, a estas alturas de la historia no me cabía la menor duda, amaba a Bella Swan con todo mi corazón y no solo la amaba, la admiraba por su forma de ser y de actuar, por su entrega total y absoluta hacia mí, por su apoyo incondicional…cuando miré a las demás, éstas estaban asintiendo con la cabeza en un claro gesto de apoyo a las palabras de Bella, ninguno de mis diablos que en este momento eran ángeles para mí, me iban a abandonar. Resignado y orgulloso a la vez, abrí la puerta.

—Eddie hijo, cuanto has tardado en abrir. Solo queríamos concretar lo del domingo –me dijo intentando pasar a la casa cosa que yo no se lo permití empujándola de nuevo hacia la entrada. Por la cara que puso observé que no se lo esperaba —¿qué sucede Edward?, déjanos pasar tenemos que hablar de… —en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bella y de Kate y puso cara de horror, era evidente que no sabía que estaban libres.

—¿Cómo tienes tanto morro Elizabeth?, ¿quién te crees que eres para pensar que estas por encima del bien y del mal?, es evidente que no te voy a dejar pasar a una casa que pertenece a mi novia la mujer que habéis secuestrado y sobre la que tenéis una orden de alejamiento.

—Nosotras no hemos secuestrado a nadie, solo nos la hemos llevado un tiempo hasta que entrases en razón ...hijo tienes que…

—¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme hijo!, ¡yo no soy tu hijo! , ¡lo sabes más que de sobra!, aquí la única que parece ser que es tu hija es esta zorra a la cual abandonaste a su suerte porque nosotros te éramos mas convenientes en ese momento ¿o escondes algo más que no dices tía –le escupí con todo el odio que llevaba acumulando durante años. Al mirar a Tanya a la cara vi que ponía un gesto como de asombro e incredulidad, estaba claro que no lo sabía. Pero no me daba pena, ninguna, todos estos años me había hecho junto a Elizabeth la vida imposible, reclamándome un amor que yo no sentía y ella sabía de sobra que no la amaba. Impasible seguí hablando con mi tía — y si llevarse a una persona contra su voluntad, atarla y retenerla no es un secuestro ¿dime entonces que es?, ¿sabes que la policía esta buscándoos?, lo reconociste por teléfono, tenemos grabada la conversación, ¿cómo puedes tener tanto descaro?

—Elizabeth, ¿qué…dice Eddie?, ¿es eso verdad?

—Eddie hijo… —empezó de nuevo haciendo callar a una cada vez mas sorprendida Tanya.

—¡QUE NO ME LLAMES HIJO!, ¡TU NO ERES MI MADRE!, mi autentica y verdadera madre es esta mujer de aquí.

—Edward, soy tu madre, te guste o no lo soy – me contestó tan tranquila mirando con odio a Esme a quien hice un gesto con la mano para que no se le lanzara encima. No era conveniente con la policía a punto de llegar. Me sujeté el puente de la nariz armándome de paciencia –tu no vas a delatarnos hijo, no puedes, somos de la misma sangre, no pue…

—Puedo y lo he hecho tía, la policía tiene en su poder tu conversación telefónica grabada, te he denunciado y en estos momentos viene para acá –le expliqué mientras veía que varias patrullas de policía se paraban delante de la puerta de casa.

Elizabeth y Tanya no sabían dónde meterse, no sabían si echar a correr o esperar que vinieran los agentes y darles una explicación. La mirada de Tanya era de autentico horror. Por detrás del seto el famoso vecino cotilla era testigo de toda la escena y me daba rabia, no por mí, pero si por Bella, Rose y Emmett.

—Elizabeth Cullen Vulturi queda usted detenida bajo la acusación de secuestro e incumplimiento de la orden de alejamiento impuesta contra la persona de Isabella Marie Swan. Tiene derecho a…—y el agente que la detenía le leyó sus derechos mientras la ponía de rodillas en el suelo y la esposaba. Elizabeth me miraba con incredulidad, diciéndome con la mirada que la ayudase, pero yo no iba a mover un solo dedo. Otro compañero suyo repitió el mismo ritual con Tanya.

—Tiene que haber un error agente, yo no soy culpable de nada.

—Si no es usted culpable, ¿qué hace en la casa que pertenece a Isabella Marie Swan cuando usted no puede acercarse a menos de dos kilómetros de ella?

—Yo…no sabía que esta era su casa…se…se supone que aquí vive mi hijo y… Eddie por favor diles que esto es un error hijo

—No puedo decir mentiras tía y esto no es ningún error.

—Yo no he hecho nada –sollozaba una inconsolable Tanya al lado de Elizabeth.

—Eso se lo cuenta usted al juez –le contestó el policía.

—Por lo menos llama a nuestro abogado, Edward nos tienes que ayudar es tu obligación, yo soy tu madre y ella tu prometida. Maldita zorra de mierda que…

—¡NI TE ATREVAS A HABLAR A BELLA Y SOBRE TODO A HABLARLE ASI, YA SABEMOS QUIEN ES LA ZORRA AQUÍ! –le dije sin poder controlarme. Me apreté el puente de la nariz un momento para calmarme y proseguí –tía, nuestro abogado no está para solucionar problemas personales, solo los de la empresa, lo siento, no pienso llamarlo. Además se plantea un conflicto de intereses ya que secuéstrate a Kate y ella es una Vulturi y Bella es mi prometida, pronto será una Cullen—. Un grito ensordecedor taladró en esos momentos el ambiente, Tanya intentaba zafarse de las esposas y de los agentes que la tenían sujeta. Miraba a Bella con odio, con un odio ancestral, un odio que daba miedo.

—Eres una zo…

—Insulta una vez más a mi prometida Tanya y te juro que aunque salgas con bien de esta gracias a papá Eleazar, te estarás arrepintiendo toda tu vida. Ella es mi prometida, estoy arto de repetirlo y como tal debes respetarla. Tú para mí no eres nadie, nunca lo has sido. Solo eres el engendro de esta mujer que se empeña en que me case contigo, cuando si te digo la verdad me das asco, te odio, te odio con todas mis fuerzas. Siempre lo hice, nunca te he aguantado. Y si son ciertas nuestras sospechas, el abuelo es quien tiene el poder de decidir pero por mi parte, las únicas, primas que tengo son ellas, ¿entendido?, ¿me has entendido?

—¿Pero porque me hablas así?, ¿qué te hice yo? Elizabeth siempre me aseguró que me amabas, yo soy tu prometida Eddie, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que soy tu prima?, ¿qué sucede?, no entiendo nada.

—Sí ya veo que estas en la inopia pero ¿sabes qué?, que aun así no me das pena, ninguna. Has estado haciéndome la vida imposible desde el primer momento que tuvimos uso de razón, estoy arto de ti y de Elizabeth, más que arto ¿escuchas?, sal de mi vida y no vuelvas. Iros las dos a engañar a otro –y con un gesto les dije a los policías que se las llevaran de ahí. Estaba claro que alguien le tendría que explicar a Tanya quien era ella en realidad, pero ese no iba a ser yo, no señor, no era mi problema.

-No pensaran meternos en una celda con todos esos delincuentes –oí que decía mi tía tan remilgada como siempre –yo no soy una delincuente yo soy Elizabeth Cullen Vulturi y ella…

-Como si es usted la mismísima primera Dama. Ha cometido un delito de secuestro, se ha saltado una orden de alejamiento y en este país a eso le llamamos delinquir por lo que irá derecha a la cárcel junto a los demás de su calaña.

-Yo no puedo mezclarme con el populacho yo soy….

-Hombre pues si a su señoría le parece bien, la alquilamos una habitación en el Palace para que esté más a gusto –le dijo con sorna el policía, pero ya no escuché mas.

Entré en la casa y me tiré al sillón, necesitaba calmarme. Unos suaves, cariñosos y dulces brazos, me cogieron de la cintura para abrazarme, yo me agarré a ella con toda la fuerza que pude puse mi cabeza en su hombro y lloré, lloré por todas esos años de angustia en los cuales una mujer que decía ser mi madre y que siempre me amargó la existencia, me hacia la vida imposible una vez y otra. Detrás de mi sentía como Esme, mi madre, mi autentica y verdadera madre, me acariciaba suavemente la espalda. A lo lejos escuchaba a mis primas consolar a mi hermana. No había sido plato de buen gusto para ninguno de los dos ver como aquella a la que creímos nuestra madre por tantos años, era esposada y conducida a una prisión con unos cargos como los que tenía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve abrazado a mi Bella, solo sé que de repente mi móvil sonó y mi madre contestó en mi nombre.

—Edward hijo, es tu padre, por lo visto Elizabeth les ha llamado.

—Papá…

—Edward, Elizabeth me ha llamado, por lo visto la han detenido y…

—Ya lo sé, tuvieron la desfachatez de venir justo a la puerta de la casa de Bella, es increíble, no me puedo creer el descaro de esta mujer.

—Edward, no te preocupes hijo, esta vez no se va a salir con la suya, su padre esta mas que enfadado con ella y por mi parte no va a recibir ninguna ayuda, solo nos queda la postura de Eleazar. Edward hijo verás…yo….nosotros….bueno tu tío Aro y yo hemos estado investigando y…verás…ya creemos saber la razón de ese empeño enfermizo que tiene tu madre para que Tanya se case contigo. Esto…verás…puede que Esme se acuerde, sucedió un mes antes de que ella se marchara, cuando las cosas entre nosotros iban viento en popa. Verás esto…Elizabeth salió de fiesta con Athenodora y otros amigos y….en el grupo también iba Eleazar, ya sabes que estaba liada con él a espaldas de Carmen, su esposa. Parece ser que hubo más que alcohol en esa fiesta, era una época en que las drogas de diseño estaban a la orden del día y…. bueno…Eleazar y Elizabeth se fueron juntos en un coche, Elizabeth conducía…hubo un accidente y un chico murió. Por lo visto entre mi hermana y su hija consiguieron esconder los sucesos y los dos salieron bien librados, de hecho, el informe policíal solo dice que por causas desconocidas el coche del chaval se salió de la carretera, choco contra un árbol, causando heridas mortales de necesidad en su ocupante. Pero según lo que hemos averiguado fue el coche de Elizabeth quien lo envistió. Hijo tu tío y yo pensamos que…que…es mi propia hermana la que los puede estar chantajeando y que a cambio de no decir nada, Elizabeth le tenía que entregar su hijo a Eleazar para que él y Carmen lo cuidasen como suyo, después tendría que hacer lo imposible porque ese hijo, se casara con uno de nuestros futuros hijos. No lo sabemos con exactitud pero mi mujer debió de ver el cielo abierto cuando Esme quedó embarazada. Ella quería casarse conmigo a todas costa y Esme le proporcionaría ese hijo que necesitaba. Solo faltaba que la fortuna estuviese de su lado cosa que logró ya que ella tuvo una niña y Esme un niño y una niña.

—Sí ya recuerdo aquella historia –dijo Esme –por más que el padre del chico removió cielo y tierra para averiguar lo que realmente sucedió no consiguió nada ya que solo encontraba puertas cerradas, pero nunca se me ocurrió sospechar que Elizabeth fuera culpable o siquiera tuviera algo que ver. ¿Cómo lo habéis averiguado?

—Carmen ha hablado.

—¿Cómo que Carmen ha hablado?

—Verás…Carmen no es mala mujer, según me cuenta ella no podía tener hijos y Eleazar un día se presentó con Tanya en brazos diciéndola que la había conseguido adoptar por unos medios no muy legales, pero que era su hija, de los dos. Carmen, deseosa de tener un hijo, la acogió en su seno con alegría. Con el paso de los años, fue averiguando la verdad. Decidió callarse porque ama a Eleazar y a Tanya.

—Cada día que pasa esta historia me sorprende más, o sea, que Esme la vino muy bien para sus planes, todo esto fue para que nadie se enterara de lo de ese chico, increíble, esto es increíble. Pero, los delitos prescriben, si Rebeca se decidiese hablar ahora Elizabeth no iría a la cárcel.

—Pero si habría un escándalo hijo y eso es de lo que huyen nuestras familias desde siempre sobre todo una persona como Elizabeth.

—Pues me parece que de una forma u otra ha conseguido dar con sus huesos en ella y además en un país extranjero –dijo Esme –no si por más vueltas que le des a la vida, esta al final pone a todo el mundo en el lugar que le corresponde.

—Sí, supongo que sí, bueno os dejamos supongo que tendréis que trabajar.

—Sí -contesto Esme –y entonces me di cuenta de que me había pasado toda la noche en un duermevela en los brazos de mi amor. Abrazados como dos enamorados subimos a nuestro cuarto a ducharnos, ducha que por supuesto nos dimos juntos.

—Bella, te amo, —le dije besándola mientras el agua de la ducha caía en cascada sobre nuestros cuerpos –no te puedes imaginar cuanto te amo pero me estoy dando cuenta poco a poco que lo que siento por ti es tan inmenso que no lo puedo explicar con palabras –añadí mientas la levantaba en mis brazos para que se cogiera con las piernas a mi cintura y la penetré de un solo embiste.

—Eres el motivo por el cual me despierto todas las noches, eres la razón de mi vida, de mi existencia, contigo he aprendido a reír, a ver la vida de otra manera, a ponerme el mundo por montera al igual que lo hacéis vosotras, a vivir la vida, a disfrutar de ella –le decía mientras la iba embistiendo poco a poco, con ternura, sin prisas –me has enseñado a vivir y a amar. Antes de ti solo era un pobre chico que pasaba por la vida si quedarse en ningún sitio, siendo un mero espectador de la felicidad de los demás pero sin conocerla ni sentirla él mismo. Tú me lo has dado todo Bella Swan y quiero que esto perdure, quiero que esto vaya más allá. Sé que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero necesito dar un paso más en esta relación, ¿qué me dices Bella?, ¿qué me dirías si yo un día de esto te pidiera algo?, ¿si decidiese que aquello que dijiste en un momento de furia se convirtiera en realidad? –le pregunté entre gemidos ya que estos mezclados con el sonido del agua de la ducha habían formado una sinfonía hermosa que nos envolvía a los dos.

—Sí –me contestó –te diría que sí sin dudar –y no pudo decir más porque un orgasmo potente nos envolvió a los dos llevándonos derechos a nuestro cielo particular.

—¿Sabes una cosa? –me dijo mientras nos lavábamos el uno al otro una vez nos hubimos recuperado –si hace un mes alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a aceptar una proposición así, le habría contestado que si estaba bebido drogado o loco y, sin embargo, ahora me parece algo de lo más natural.

—Gracias –le dije con la voz cargada de emoción

—¿Por qué? –me contestó.

—Por existir.

Una vez pasados los efectos de ese momento dulce y romántico nos vestimos para encaminarnos al trabajo. Hoy era la inauguración del nuevo periódico e íbamos a dar un pequeño desayuno de bienvenida a los empleados antes de cortar la famosa cinta que inauguraría nuestra sucursal. Después de lo que había ocurrido mi intención era despedir de una vez por todas a Scooby doo pero no podía ser, no había pruebas suficientes de que estuviese confabulado con esas dos arpías y Sam nos dijo que lo único que podía alegar en su contra es que molestó a Bella en la calle y eso, desgraciadamente, no era ningún delito a nos ser que Bella lo denunciase por acoso, cosa que estaba mas que dispuesta a hacer, si el chucho seguía molestando.

Llegamos a las oficinas de los primeros, allí ya nos esperaban Ángela y Ben, el cual por supuesto estaba invitado ya que le habíamos habilitado un pequeño despacho para que trabajara desde aquí. Presenté a Bella y a Ángela y las dos se cayeron muy bien al instante. Era increíble el don de gentes de mi Bella, siempre tan sociable, tan cordial, era imposible que tuviera enemigos o que le pudiese caer mal a alguien. No si en el fondo entendía al maldito chucho.

—Bella ¿me acompañas al lavabo? –le pidió Alice en un momento determinado.

—Desde luego, siempre estáis igual, siempre yendo a ciertos sitios en pareja, como la Guardia Civil, ¿es que no sabéis hacer vuestras cosas solitas? –preguntó Emmett tan socarrón como siempre. Ni que decir tiene que tanto él como Rose habían sido invitados.

—Es que es muy aburrido hacerlo solitas, mi querido hermano, ¿con quién vamos a cotillear sino mientras nos….desahogamos? –y dicho esto los dos diablos se marcharon dejando a Emmett pensando en el significado de la respuesta. Significado que a mí no me dio tiempo a analizar porque de repente observé como el chucho se iba detrás de mi Bella y de mi hermana, así que ni corto ni perezoso fui yo también detrás.

—A ver chucho de mierda –oí que decía Bella a un Scooby doo que se estaba sobando las narices y a juzgar por cómo Alice sujetaba la puerta daba la impresión de que las susodichas habían tenido un encuentro desagradable con ella. Antes de intervenir decidí esperar a ver que sucedía –es que va a resultar que ahora eres un eunuco y tienes que mear en nuestras dependencias, porque si es así, adelante. Te la sujetaríamos nosotras mismas, pero puaffff, no queremos contagiarnos de ningún virus de estos raros que circulan por ahí.

—Mira Bella, te dije el otro día que esto no quedaría así, que tú te ibas a venir conmigo de una forma o de otra. Yo te vi antes que ese mentecato, eres mía.

—¿Ah sí? y ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto a legalizar la esclavitud que yo no me había enterado?, mira chucho pulgoso, mejor será que te des media vuelta y te largues porque te estás jugando muchas cosas, entre ellas tus preciosos y queridos testículos, los cuales voy a patear bien a gusto como no nos dejes hacer pis tranquilas ahora mismo ¿estamos?

—No, no estamos –dijo cogiéndola por el brazo y aprisionándola contra la pared, era el momento de intervenir pero Alice se me adelantó. Se subió a su espalda, le pasó los brazos por la garganta y empezó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas. El chucho inmundo se puso de todos los colores, Alice era pequeñita pero matona y esa maniobra se la había visto hacer muchas veces. Según ella la había aprendido en unas dudosas clase de karate a las que la madre de Bella se empeñó en llevarlas una temporada que pasaron con ella en Forks. Y digo dudosas porque no creo que ese tipo de movimientos sean propios del karate, Bella la ayudó dándole un experto rodillazo ahí mismo, en ese sitio tan especial para los hombres. Tal fue la fuerza del susodicho rodillazo que yo instintivamente me llevé las manos a la zona que, como no, estaba ya dura y preparada y mis pantalones ya se estaban comenzando a estrechar. Diablos ¡qué mujer! hasta dando golpes en semejante sitio me ponía a cien por hora. De todos modos esa costumbrita de dar siempre ahí, ¿dónde leches la había aprendido?, _un momento Cullen no te quejes, se supone que se están deshaciendo del chucho inmundo_. _Vale, vale, no_ _me quejaré, solo espero no ser el objeto de la ira de esa diosa guerrera nunca_, me dije a mi mismo mientras me acariciaba inconscientemente una erección cada vez mas satisfecha con la situación.

—Se las apañan muy bien solitas ¿verdad? –dijo Emmett que se había situado a mi lado para observar el espectáculo –la verdad es que me estoy empezando a preguntar la utilidad del guardaespaldas….

—Bueno, esto….no conviene quitárselo…verás…. es que.

—Tranquilo hermano que no pienso hacerlo me contestó socarrón mientras los dos acudíamos por fin "en ayuda" de las dos mujeres.

—Bella un día de estos no tendrás tanta suerte, caerás ya te digo yo que caerás y te arrepentirás de todo esto.

—Huy sí, ¡por dios como tiemblo!, ese día Scooby doo, el cielo se abrirá y de él lloverá sangre y piedras mientras el rayo de Zeus te atravesará de lado a lado con toda su potencia; y los servidores de Lucifer aparecerán de improviso para llevarte con ellos al umbral del mismo infierno, pero de momento y si no te importa…tengo que hacer pis –le dijo intentando cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero el chucho metió la pata por medio, era ya momento de intervenir.

—Jacob, ¿qué parte de no toques un solo pelo de mi novia o te las verás conmigo no has entendido? –le pregunté mientras le agarraba del cuello y le lanzaba contra la pared ayudado por Emmet.

—Vaya, ¡por fin!, pensamos que se os había tragado la tierra –dijo Bella molesta mientras el chucho al final decidió alejarse del lugar ante nuestra presencia, la verdad es que Emmett intimidaba.

—No te enfades cosita linda que os la estabais apañando bien vosotras solitas.

—A ver qué reme…

—Pero no la dejé terminar de hablar ya que mi boca asaltó la suya con premura, lo cierto es que estaba excitado, muy excitado de verla defenderse de esa manera. Mi potente erección y mis pantalones estaban de fiesta. Metí mi lengua en su boca sin permiso y sin tener en cuenta que Emmet y Alice estaban presentes, para explorar cada centímetro de su dulce cavidad. Bella empezó un movimiento de arriba abajo bastante provocador y mi erección le dio la bienvenida de una forma espectacular poniéndose cada vez más dura. Pero de repente me di cuenta que ese baile de erótico no tenía nada, más bien era un baile desesperado, necesitado pero no precisamente de mi. Me separé un poco para mirarla a la cara. Bella estaba dando saltos al tiempo que juntaba las piernas una y otra vez.

—Perdona pero es que… cuando he venido para acá he venido por algo concreto –y salió disparada junto con Alice hacia el interior del cuarto de baño.

—Es obvio hermano, hay ciertas necesidades fisiológicas que por más que uno quiera….

Riéndonos como descosidos nos fuimos de nuevo al salón principal donde tenía lugar el desayuno. El chucho estaba en un rincón del mismo se le veía encolerizado. Me acerqué a él ya que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más tonterías por su parte.

—Mira Jacob, te lo voy advertir una vez más, si vuelves a acercarte a tan solo un metro de Mi Bella, te despido y me da igual que sea improcedente, tengo el suficiente dinero para pagar todas las demandas que me quieras poner y un regimiento de abogados a mi servicio ¿entiendes? Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y deja de molestar. Bella ha decidió que YO y no TU sea su novio y debes respetar su decisión.

—Qué fácil es decir eso no Cullen.

—Si si lo es, entiendo que es mas difícil hacerlo pero si ella me dijera que no me ama, la dejaría marchar –y sin darle lugar a replica di media vuelta y me marché ya que Esme me llamaba para que diera mi discurso de bienvenida, tras el cual empezamos a trabajar.

Habíamos abierto el periódico en un buen momento ya que estaba a punto de empezar una campaña por parte de los partidos políticos que culminaría en unas elecciones generales que auguraban un cambio de Gobierno en un país cada vez mas azotado por la crisis económica. Era una noticia de peso y no se la podía dar a cualquiera. Confiaba en Bella y su buen hacer ciegamente y no porque fuera mi novia sino porque era una gran profesional, así que le encargué la cobertura de esta noticia junto a un equipo que se puso a sus órdenes. A mi Bella no le gustó ya que, según me dijo en mi despacho unos minutos después, daba la impresión de que se lo encargaba por ser la novia del jefe. Nada más lejos de la verdad por cierto, yo era un profesional y sabía separar lo privado de mi trabajo, pero Bella se lo merecía y no tenía más que demostrarlo. Y se lo expliqué vaya si se lo expliqué y creo que de forma muy efectiva. Mi erección me felicitó por mis explicaciones al igual que mis pantalones que se holgaron un poquito en esa zona y ella lo entendió muy bien. Salió de allí con la firme decisión de que demostraría que ella valía para cubrir ese evento importante pero me hizo prometer que si metía la pata o no valía para ello le diera la noticia a otro y se lo prometí, cruzando los dedos y con la boca pequeña pero lo hice, ya que si no se lo iba a tener que explicar de nuevo. Mi erección se puso a favor del asunto pero mi fría mente, que de de vez en cuanto hacia acto de presencia, me recordó que estábamos en nuestro puesto de trabajo.

Y así los días pasaron dando paso al fin de semana donde de nuevo recibimos la visita de los chicos y de Carlisle a los que se habían unido Aro y Sulpicia. El recibimiento de los chicos por parte de las chicas fue como siempre un circo, con sus gritos, sus escenas peligrosas, sus caídas, en fin toda la parafernalia que siempre va detrás de las chicas Cullen/Vulturi. Yo aproveché la circunstancia para presentar a mi Bella a mis tíos.

—Encantado de conocerte en persona Bella –le dijo Aro a mi novia con su habitual educación y caballerosidad.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward y las chicas me han hablado mucho de usted.

—De tu por favor, de tu, si todo marcha bien espero ser pronto tu tío.

—Y yo tu tía, encantada Bella, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas conseguido que mi sobrino deje de perseguir mujeres inexistentes –y ya estábamos de nuevo con la bromita.

Decidimos pasar el día en Aranjuez y Toledo para que mis tíos, que nunca había estado en España, conocieran esas dos históricas ciudades. La verdad es que no conseguía explicarme como mis diablos y mi tía conseguían subir tan deprisa y con tacones unas calles con tanta cuesta y tan empedradas como las de Toledo. Solo Bella llevaba un calzado adecuado para la situación y creo que su natural torpeza lo celebraba. Lo primero que visitamos fue el famoso Alcázar, convertido ahora en Museo del Ejército. Fuimos pasando por las diversas salas con las miradas penetrantes y furiosas de todos los guardias de seguridad que nos encontrábamos porque los diablos no entendían la expresión _guarden silencio_ e iban a voz en grito por todas ellas. Llegamos a una sala que tenia cuadros de diferentes heroínas españolas y se fijaron en una de ellas, Agustina de Aragón. Se pusieron a leer su historia y decidieron que era buena idea imitar en medio de la sala aquel momento histórico en que nuestra heroína había disparado un montón de cañones contra los franceses al encontrar muertos a los soldados que se suponen iban a dispararlos. Aro y Sulpicia que ya habían salido algunas veces con nosotros las miraban divertidos, bueno los miraban, porque Emmet también se había unido al club de teatro junto a su hija mientras los otros chicos y yo intentábamos sin éxito calmar a nuestras novias. Pero Carlisle estaba alucinando en colores.

—Hijo ¿siempre están así?

—Y créeme si te digo que hoy están muy comedidas.

—Sí, la verdad es que no se están portando mal –añadió Aro con su habitual tono bromista y mi padre se rascó la cabeza todo confundido pero divertido al mismo tiempo. Supongo que para él resultaba una novedad salir por ahí con un grupo de personas tan desinhibidas y naturales, él que estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad de la estirada de mi tía.

—Señoras –dijo como siempre el guarda de turno mirando, como no, a Esme –señoritas -dijeron todas inmediatamente, bueno todas no Kate y Rose se tuvieron que callar.

—Esto…bueno es igual…solo quería decirlas que si siguen ustedes con este escándalo me voy a ver obligado a echarlas del museo ya que...

—Huy disculpe usted señor guardia –dijo de pronto Bella –y no sé porqué pero me recordó a Rita Hayworth interpretando a la famosa Carmen de Merimé —, pero es que como venimos con la niña, pues ya sabe… para hacerle amena la visita.

—Pero tranquilo, que ya nos vamos, no se altere que después le sube la presión arterial y créame no merece la pena –añadió Esme mientras todos empezábamos a huir por el foro, Carlisle iba moviendo la cabeza entre divertido, sorprendido y alucinado. Aro y Sulpicia iban haciendo que regañaban a sus hijas pero no les salía bien ya que la risa se les escapaba por la boca. A ver seamos justos ¿a quién creen ustedes que salieron Irina y Kate? Y ya que preguntamos ¿a quién piensan ustedes que salió Alice? Y ni que decir tiene que ya Emmett me había contado que Renée Swan era la loca oficial de Forks .

Seguimos recorriendo salas y me fije con alegría que Esme y Bella iban las dos juntas y cogidas del brazo y eso me gustó. Me gustó porque me hacia feliz y me hacía feliz porque me encantaba que suegra y nuera se llevasen tan bien y se tuviesen tanto cariño._ Sí, señor, por supuesto_, pensé cuando me di cuenta de las palabras suegra y nuera. Ella era mi madre, por lo tanto su suegra y Bella era mi novia, por lo tanto su nuera, y la idea no me pudo poner de mejor humor.

Llegamos a una sala donde había un montón de armas blancas y de fuego, algunas de ellas estaban expuestas abiertamente y empuñadas por los maniquíes vestidos con el correspondiente uniforme. Esme y Bella se acercaron a una especie de florete español,

—¿Tú crees que después de tanto años eso todavía pincha o corta? –le preguntó Bella a Esme.

—Pues si te digo la verdad no lo sé, pero espera…— y no llegué como siempre no llegué, ni llegué yo ni llegaron Carlisle y Aro que también lo vieron venir. Esme ni corta ni perezosa apretó la yema del dedo contra la punta de la espada. Al instante un reguero de sangre empezó a salir del susodicho dedo, pero ella no se inmuto, dejándonos clavados en el sitio.

—Pues sí, Bella sí, corta, y no sabes cuánto, ¿tienes una tirita o un pañuelo de papel?, Rossie hija ya ves la razón de que las espadas no se puedan tocar le dijo muy seria a la niña que en ese momento estaba a su lado con la boca abierta.

—Si tengo las dos cosas, mira allí hay un cuarto de baño –y muy decididas y con la cabeza muy alta se dirigieron al servicio ante la atenta mirada enfurecida de un nuevo guardia de seguridad, mirada que Esme como siempre le sostuvo sin pestañear, era su especialidad. Carlisle, Aro y yo nos quedamos petrificados a medio camino. Carlisle tenía una expresión que no sabría identificar muy bien pero que me atrevería a asegurar que era adoración pura y simple.

—Desde luego no nos vamos a aburrir no —dijo muerto de la risa.

—Me parece que mis hijas y mi hermana han encontrado en Bella la horma de su propio zapato –añadió Aro y Sulpicia se echo a reír con una carcajada tan estruendosa que todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando. Otra igual, si lo que digo ¿a quién habrían salido mis primas?

—Veo Carlisle que ya no recuerdas nuestras andanzas –le dijo Sulpicia divertida y pasando de las miradas de los demás

—Hace tanto tiempo de eso –contestó Carlisle nostálgico.

—Demasiado, cuñado, demasiado.

—Pero –empecé un poco confundido —¿vosotros…?

—Nos conocimos en la facultad y nos hicimos amigos, por aquel entonces no sabía que la vida nos iba a mantener unidos. Por eso me dolió tanto su actitud hacia mi cuando Esme regresó, claro que ahora lo entiendo y…

—Y el asunto está olvidado hermano –le dijo Aro pasándole la mano por el hombro.

Después del Alcázar pasamos a ver la Catedral, donde nuestros diablos se comportaron más o menos bien, alegando que en sagrado había que mantener unas formas. Después nos dirigimos a ver la Casa del Greco en donde, gracias a Dios se quedaron alucinadas viendo los cuadros y se olvidaron por unos momentos de las travesuras aunque de vez en cuando se llevaban algún que otro manotazo debido a sus intentos de tocar los lienzos.

Fuimos recorriendo las diversas tiendas hasta que llegamos a una que vendía espadas. Se fijaron en una en concreto y ahí íbamos otra vez…

—_Si con mi vida o mi muerte puedo protegerte, cuenta con mi espada_ …—empezó Esme de forma teatral arrodillándose ante Rossie que era la más bajita y las demás le siguieron el juego recitando y representado, cada una de ellas en perfecta sincronización como si lo hubieran ensayado previamente, ese fragmento completo de_ El señor de los anillos._ Un corro de gente se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor para ver la actuación.

Pasado el momento teatrero buscamos un sitio donde comer y lo hicimos en un coqueto restaurante situado justo en la plaza de Zocodover, centro de la ciudad. Después de comer cogimos los coches para ir a Aranjuez.

En el Palacio Real tuvo lugar otro de los momentos made in diablos, de esos que nunca olvidas. Llegamos a una sala que estaba destinada a ser lo que podríamos llamar el cuarto de baño de los Reyes. Presidía la estancia un enorme trono con un no menos enorme agujero en medio, simulando…pues bueno…eso mismo…vaya que los Reyes también tenían que hacer sus cositas ¿no?

-Carlisle espera un poco que aun no hemos terminado –le dijo Aro reconociendo la expresión de sus hijas previa a una de sus travesuras.

-Pero si aquí no hay nada más que ver…

-Tú espera y verás…

—¡Que gracioso el agujerito! – decía divertida Irina –y digo yo ¿donde iría a parar la cosa?, yo no veo la cadena para tirar por ningún sitio.

—Yo creo que no tenían cadena todavía ya que aun no existía el agua corriente –le contestó Bella apoyada encima de ella.

—A ver, a ver –dijo Kate y las demás la siguieron apoyándose unas encima de las otras y metiendo el cuerpo tan para dentro que prácticamente se habían metido en la sala de forma que al apoyarse en el cordón de seguridad que impedía el acceso a la misma, éste cedió bajo el peso de las seis y todas cayeron hacia dentro de la sala formando un bulto deforme de pies, manos, cuerpos y cabeza.

—Upps –no tuvieron otra cosa mejor que decir. Un nuevo Guardia de seguridad, nuestros personajes favoritos, se dirigía hacia nosotros con una cara extraña, diría yo que se estaba aguantando la risa y nosotros no estábamos en mejor estado.

—Majestad –empezó Kate dirigiéndose a Alice cuando por fin consiguieron levantarse y sin percatarse de que el Guardia estaba detrás de ellas –le apetecería entrar a tomar decisiones trascendentales.

—Pues sí querida súbdita, que nadie me moleste por favor que esto de tomar decisiones importantes es muy complicado y algo que se debe hacer en soledad…

—Pues su majestad misma –añadió señalando el trono objeto de tanta burla.

—Señoras por favor circulen –dijo el Guardia que no sabía si reírse, enfadarse o llorar.

—Señoritas –contestaron de nuevo a la vez, las señoritas en cuestión.

—Señoras, señoritas, la verdad es que su estado civil es lo de menos pero ¿les importaría salir de aquí?, están ustedes entorpeciendo el paso.

—Ya vamos, ya vamos, hay que ver que genio –dijo Alice toda mosqueada.

—Hija por favor, haz caso de este señor y vamos de una vez de aquí –dijo Carlisle intentando parecer serio pero sin conseguirlo. A su lado los demás íbamos destrozados de la risa.

—¿Tendrían estos reyes algún problema con la hora? –preguntó Kate al ver la ingente colección de relojes que había esparcidos por todo el Palacio.

—Me parece que a uno de los reyes le gustaba coleccionarlos y se los traían como regalo los embajadores de otros países que venían a visitarlos. Mira ese es precioso –añadió acercándose a él saltando el cordón de seguridad que había, las demás la siguieron. Jasper que era el que estaba más cerca, intento detenerlas pero….

—Señoras…

—Señoritas—contestaron las de siempre con evidente tono de cabreo.

—Bueno pues señoritas ¿saben ustedes que es eso y para qué sirve?

—Pues en realidad no, pero estoy segura que usted va a ser tan amable de informarnos –contestó Esme dejando una vez más al pobre hombre con la boca abierta.

—Bueno pues….ummm…es un cordón de seguridad que se utiliza para….para evitar que la gente haga lo que precisamente ustedes han hecho. Los objetos aquí expuestos no se pueden tocar porque…

—Pero si no les estábamos tocando –dijo Rose –solo mirábamos ¿o es que se desgastan por mirar?

—Hombre desgastarse no pero…

—Pues entonces –terció Kate –vamos chicas que tenernos que seguir.

—Cuidado de no pisar esta alfombre tan bonita y tan limpita, es tan mona que da pena –añadió Esme y el guardia se quedo como se quedaban todos los guardias con este sexteto, plantado en su sitio cual árbol perenne y sin palabras.

—Salimos del museo y visitamos los Jardines del Palacio. Después de dar un paseo en una barca turística por el rio Tajo donde las tuvimos que sujetar más de una vez para que no se fueran a hacer compañía a los peces y los demás con ellas ¿es que nadie les había dicho que en las barcas no se pone uno de pie?, menos mal que esta vez había un hombre para cada mujer y conseguimos mantenerlas a ralla a la perfección. Carlisle estaba cada vez más sorprendido y entusiasmado y en un aparte me confesó que le resultaba refrescante salir con nosotros aunque altamente peligroso y que ahora se explicaba la cantidad de veces que había tenido que a sacarnos de algún lio en el que nos habíamos metido.

—Si es que son las Reinas de los líos –comento divertido Aro.

Aprovechamos que aun nos quedaba tiempo para visitar los Jardines del príncipe donde nuestras chicas tuvieron unas cuantas palabras con un pájaro enorme que se empeñaba en perseguirlas porque a Alice no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor que tocar su nido para ver qué era eso. La verdad resultaba cómico ver a las ocho corriendo, Sulpicia y niña incluídas, con el pájaro detrás emitiendo un extraño sonido. En el museo de falúas casi se tiran una de las barcas encima intentando hacer una simulación de como se remaba en aquellos tiempos y en la casita del Príncipe tuvimos que sujetarlas para qué no se fueran de boca al río.

-Madre mía –dijo Carlisle cuando ya estábamos en casa –yo creo que he adelgazado tres o cuatro kilos con este trajín ya estoy yo muy mayor para esto –añadió y todos nos echamos a reír.

Los cuatro diablos empezaron a hacer sus maletas pues ya su trabajo aquí había terminado y ese mismo domingo por la noche volvían a Chicago, junto a los chicos. Alice y Kate no podían estar más tiempo lejos de su trabajo. Y además el asunto Cruella y madrastra ya estaba solucionado. Carlisle y Aro habían ido a verlas nada mas llegar a la ciudad antes de que nos fuéramos a Toledo y Aranjuez, mientras los demás llevábamos las maletas a la casa. Les habían comunicado que se las tendría que apañar solas ya que ni Marco ni Carlisle ni mi abuelo iban a mover un dedo para sacarlas del apuro porque se habían pasado totalmente de la ralla, así que ahí seguían, en la cárcel. El abogado de oficio les había puesto en contacto con un bufete y estos, con el dinero de Eleazar y Rebeca, estaban intentando conseguir la extradición pero el Gobierno español por lo visto se negaba. Me da la impresión, aunque nunca lo sabré con certeza, que Marco tenía algo que ver en ese asunto.

La mañana del domingo decidimos que como despedida iríamos a comer a la Casa de Campo ya que hacía un día excelente de primavera. Después de comer, las chicas se empeñaron en montar en las barcas. Y montaron, vaya que si montaron, pero se empeñaron en hacerlo solas, sin una guía experta o persona que las controlase y pasó... lo que tenía que pasar. Lo primero siete en una barca era un overbooking tremendo; segundo, no se podían estar quietas.

Nosotros alquilamos dos barcas, más que nada por comodidad y desde allí las observábamos como buitres dispuestos a saltar al menor movimiento. Me extrañó un poco que la niña que siempre hacía a las travesuras de los diablos quisiera venir con nosotros, pero tampoco le di más importancia. Si en el museo de falúas la coordinación para simular el remo había sido perfecta, aquí parecía que se habían olvidado del tema y cada una llevaba el remo para cualquier sitio menos para donde debía. Resultado, la barca comenzó a dar vueltas. Siguiendo nuestras instrucciones consiguieron estabilizarla pero la estabilidad no duró mucho, ya que de repente Alice se levantó para darle algo a Kate, Irina se levantó también para cambiar el sitio con Esme y Bella se levantó, pues no sé para qué se levantó, pero también se levantó, de pronto la barca comenzó a zozobrar y dar vueltas y…volcó dejándolas a todas ellas debajo. Raudamente dirigimos nuestras barcas para ir a por ellas como los caballeros de brillante armadura que éramos. He de reconocer que yo estaba un poco asustado. Pero cuando quisimos llegar, ya se habían salvado ellas solitas, como siempre. Bella y Alice nadaban con gran maestría hacia la orilla una ayudaba a Irina y la otra a Esme, Rose ayudaba a Kate y Sulpicia se las apañaba muy bien ella sola. Salieron del agua completamente empapadas y se ganaron un buen rapapolvo del responsable de las barcas quien las había dicho hasta la saciedad que por favor no se pusieran de pie en las barcas y menos todos a la vez. Por la manera de regañarlas y de mirar a Bella y a Rose tuve la impresión de que ya las conocía. Rossie confirmó mis sospechas…

—Veis porque no he querido montar con ellas –le decía muy bajito a Aro, siempre hacen igual. Mi tío y yo no aguantamos mas y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas ganándome una mirada muy malhumorada del responsable del las barcas y del resto de los chicos. Una vez concluida la bronca, se metieron muy serias a unos de los baños públicos y salieron perfectamente cambiadas de ropa, ya estaba confirmado no era la primera vez que les pasaba. Y luego dicen que el hombre es _el único animal capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra_ ¿y de las mujeres que se dice?

La hora de las despedida llegó , mis cuatro diablos y Sulpicia se abrazaban a Rose y a Bella con lagrimas contenidas mientras les hacían prometer que las visitarían en Chicago.

Pero como siempre pasa con estos seis diablos, ahora siete con Sulpicia, ellas no podían tener una triste despedida a la manera tradicional, no que va, ellas lo tenía que hacer… a su estilo. De repente vi que se agarraban unas a otras de las manos y haciendo un círculo en el cual nos incluyeron a nosotros comenzaron a cantar una canción de despedida tan vieja como el andar:

_**Llegado ya el momento de la separación**_

_**Formemos compañeras una cadena de amor**_

_**Que no nos separaremos no, que un mismo corazón**_

_**Nos una en apretado abrazo que nunca dice adiós.**_

Resultado: todo el aeropuerto pendiente de nosotros y de nuestra actuación , ¿es que nunca podíamos estar en un sitio normal sin llamar la atención?, mi padre se lo estaba pasando pipa.

—No dejes escapar a esta joya –me dijo Aro cuando se despidió de mi –es un diamante en bruto hijo, muy difícil de volver a encontrar.

—Y que lo digas –le dije muy serio asimilando la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Hasta la próxima vez hijo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien –me dijo mi padre.

-Bella cuando vengas a Chicago estás formalmente invitada a nuestra casa –le dijo Aro cuando se despidió de ella y Sulpicia asintió.

-Bella cuida de este cabeza hueca por mi ¿me harás ese favor? –le dijo Carlisle dándole un cariñoso beso. Mi Bella asintió emocionada de lo bien que mi familia la había admitido.

—Mis cuatro diablos se despidieron de mí.

Una voz por el interfono anunciaba su vuelo y ellos desaparecieron uno a uno por la puerta de embarque, dejándonos a los demás con una sensación de vacío. Volvimos a casa en silencio yo llevaba a Bella fuertemente abrazada y Emmet cogía de la cintura a Rose mientras llevaba en brazos a su hija, realmente las íbamos a echar mucho de menos. Pero nuevas aventuras nos esperaban… ¿cuál sería la siguiente?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas ¿Cómo estáis? Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza pero esta vez también tengo una muy buena excusa, buenísima, ya que no ha sido mi culpa, ha sido del Sr. Grey, ja,ja,ja.<strong>

**Bueno yendo al capítulo, ya sabemos una cosa más del pasado de Elizabeth y es que tanto papi Eleazar como ella estuvieron implicados en un accidente con resultado de muerte y esa puede ser sin duda la causa de tanto empeño, un chantaje. Pero vamos que se las apañe solita ¿no? porque ella sola se lo ha buscado.**

**Por lo demás, con este capítulo se cierra la primera etapa del fic, ya los diablos se han ido y Edward y Bella prosiguen su vida en Madrid. En el capi que viene habrán pasado unos meses aunque habrá un resumen de lo acontecido y saldrán nuevos personajes, bueno, no tan nuevos ja,ajk,a.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,****mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel y SolCullen1**

**Y gracias por añadirme a vuestras alertas y favoritos.**


	13. Sobreviviendo a los suegros

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fi me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Sobreviviendo a los suegros<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Y el tiempo fue pasando inexorablemente. Los días fueron cediendo su puesto a las semanas y las semanas a los meses, cuando me quise dar cuenta Bella y yo llevábamos cuatro meses de noviazgo, cuatro maravillosos meses en los que había habido de todo.

Cruella y la madrastra recibieron una visita de Cayo quien, siguiendo las órdenes de Marco, les informó oficialmente que no podrían contar con la familia para nada pues su padre sentía tal decepción que hasta estaba valorando la posibilidad de desheredarla. Por su parte papá Eleazar y mi prima Rachel estaban intentando extraditarlas a Estados Unidos para ser juzgadas allí, pero estaba claro que el poder de Rachel Denali era muy limitado sin el apoyo de su abuelo Edward, el cual también se negaba a ayudarlas y había instado a Carlisle a darse prisa con el divorcio. Realmente le molestaba tener a una delincuente en la familia. Por tanto, las dos se habían quedado solas y solas tendrían que salir del lio en que se había metido porque nosotros únicamente nos limitaríamos a acudir a declarar cuando nos llamasen en el juicio.

Una vez cumplida esa misión mi tío se pasó por la redacción del periódico para ver con sus propios ojos cómo iban las cosas y si el gasto de dinero estaba justificado. Lo cierto es que el periódico iba viento en popa. El volumen de ventas era muy bueno a pesar de la situación económica que atravesaba el país y la poca afición que la gente tenía a la lectura por culpa de internet. Bella decía que era porque utilizábamos un lenguaje humano, cercano al pueblo y lo ilustrábamos con imágenes y fotografías facilitando su lectura. La idea había surgido de Esme durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí y he de reconocer que era todo un éxito. Ahora estábamos poniendo en práctica otra de sus ideas, la sección on line del periódico y para eso había hecho venir a Peter y Charlotte nuestros expertos en ese campo.

Bella cumplía con su trabajo a las mil maravillas, aquellas famosas elecciones habían pasado y un nuevo partido gobernaba el país. Bella lo había hecho tan bien que hasta el mismo Cayo la alabó y recibir una alabanza de Cayo, que no se casaba con nadie, era una novedad. Resultado, a instancias mismas de mi tío Bella quedo encargada de la sección de política nacional. Cuando se disponía a protestar Cayo sostuvo impasible que a él le importaba un comino que fuera la novia de su sobrino, a él le importaba el trabajo y su rendimiento era excelente. Ante la seriedad de sus palabras, Bella decidió callar. Por otro lado mi tío me felicitó por la elección de novia que había hecho y eso me llenó de orgullo, Bella había superado el peor obstáculo de todos.

Athenodora, Renata y Heidi, eran otro cantar. Mi tío les había prohibido expresamente ayudar a su cuñada y a Tanya pero aun así estaba claro que de una forma o de otra estaban confabuladas con Rachel y Eleazar aunque no conseguían nada de nada. Y no era la primera vez que me llamaban por teléfono para decirme lo que pensaban de mi novia y de que consintiese en tener a mi madre y mi prometida formal en la cárcel. Ni que decir tiene que mi contestación fue contundente: _la única madre que conozco está libre como un pájaro y trabajando para sacar adelante un periódico; Esa mujerzuela ni era mi prometida ni era nada mío solo un grano que me salió hace tiempo en el culo y que por fin se reventó;_ y por supuesto les advertí que como me dijeran _una sola palabra más en contra de mi Bella se arrepentirían pues no se lo iba a consentir._

Mis cuatro diablos venían algún que otro fin de semana a visitarnos acompañadas de sus parejas y de Carlisle al que cada día se le veía más unido a Esme. Ni que decir tiene que protagonizaron muchas escenas divertidas y cómicas pero una de las que merece la pena mencionar fue en el Museo de la Ciudad. En una de las plantas hay una maqueta al natural del interior de un autobús antiguo, con unos asientos seguramente más viejos que nosotros. Dirigidas por Emmett, se sentaron en ellos y se pusieron a cantar a voz en grito la famosa canción _"en el auto de papá"_ y así estuvieron haciendo el indio hasta que apareció, como no, el guardia de turno para poner orden y concierto.

No sé si mencionar a Jacob Black porque cada vez que pienso en él me pongo de mal humor. Ese chucho asqueroso e inmundo estaba llegando al límite de lo que mi paciencia y control podían llegar a aguantar. Por más lejos que lo había puesto de mi Bella él siempre encontraba la manera de acercarse a ella, de acosarla, de perseguirla. Lo cierto es que la presencia de Sam me venía muy bien pero aun así…

Lo más divertido era la forma en la que Bella se escapaba de él. De hecho yo creo que sus posibilidades de tener niños descendían un poco más cada vez que osaba acercarse a ella.

Y como digo así pasaban los días las semanas y los meses. Yo ya estaba preparándolo todo para sorprender a Bella y pedirla aquello que estaba deseando pedirle y ella estaba deseando oír, aquello que en realidad ya le había pedido esa vez en la ducha y a lo que ella ya me había respondido que sí, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien Bella no se merecía menos. Pero antes teníamos que superar un nuevo reto, Charlie y Renée Swan venían a visitarnos.

Y para preparar la llegada de tan insignes visitantes, Rose y Bella fueron al supermercado para tener la despensa bien provista ya que una de las manías de Renée era la de cocinar ella misma, rechazando por sistema que la sacasen a cenar a ningún sitio. Lo más curioso, la expresión de las dos cuñadas mientas me lo contaban, realmente no sabría descifrarla.

Llegamos al súper y cogimos uno de los carritos para ir almacenando los artículos que comprábamos. Pude observar que las dos eran muy minuciosas ya que ponían todo muy colocadito, la leche y los botes de zumo todos juntos, los geles y productos de limpieza en otro lado, las latas amontonadas unas encima de otras, el pan arriba para que no se aplastase al igual que la bollería y las galletas. Hicieron el recorrido del súper con mucha disciplina, yendo desde un extremo al otro siguiendo un correcto y perfecto orden. Cuando llegamos a la caja para pagar, todo fue de la misma forma, Bella y Rose pusieron los artículos todos bien colocados para que a la hora de guardarlos quedaran de esa manera, lo de más peso primero y lo de menos peso arriba. Pero la cajera no estaba de acuerdo y empezó a pasar los artículos por la caja sin orden ni concierto causando un caos total. Bella y Rose no se amedrentaron y con mucha calma y paciencia lo fueron poniendo todo en su orden correcto. Consecuencia, la cola de la mencionada caja había alcanzado una dimensión considerable, la gente se empezaba a cansar y algunos así se lo hacían saber, pero Bella y Rose no se amedrentaban ni un poco. La cajera hastiada les pidió por millonésima vez que por favor le dieran o dinero en metálico o la tarjeta para pagar ya que si no totalizaba una cuenta, no podía empezar otra, y ellas le respondían que _un momentito por favor_ y seguían en su labor de guardarlo todo en un perfecto orden. Yo intentaba ayudar, lo juro que lo intentaba, pero debía de ser un trabajo muy difícil para mi pobre intelecto ya que cada vez que intentaba meter alguna cosa dentro del carro era inmediatamente sacada por alguna de las dos. Y así pasaban los minutos, la gente impacientándose, la cajera echando humo por los ojos y yo…yo aguardando impasible a que terminaran de colocar. Cuando por fin concluyeron Bella le dio la tarjeta para pagar a la pobre muchacha sosteniéndole una mirada desafiante, una mirada de esas que decían algo así como, _dime algo si te atreves,_ y la pobre muchacha no se atrevió.

—De verdad que siempre estamos igual, es increíble ¿es que no se puede esperar a que terminemos de guardar todo para empezar con otro cliente?, claro así se arman los líos que se arman y yo me llevo el azúcar del otro cliente y el otro cliente mi pan. Yo particularmente pensaba que no tenían razón, ya que la pobre cajera solo cumplía órdenes, pero ya Emmett me había dicho las consecuencias de llevarles la contraria en determinados momentos, así que callé, callé como el cobarde que soy ya que no tenía ganas de que mis pantalones mañana me apretaran más de lo acostumbrado y que mi miembro se enfadase conmigo regalándome una larga y dolorosa erección.

Llegamos al coche y otra vez la misma operación. Sacaron unas bolsas enormes de estas reciclables del maletero y fueron metiendo todo muy bien colocadito, todo perfecto, salvo por un detalle ¿no podían alternar el peso intercalando los botes de leche, geles, productos de limpieza, zumos, etc., con otros productos de menor peso?, no sé, así se equilibraba la balanza. Pero no, ellas metieron en la bolsa más grande la leche, zumos y demás y en las más pequeñas los artículos que pesaban menos. Déjenme adivinar ¿a quien le tocaría llevar la bolsa grande?

—¿Se puede saber para qué demonios has comprado levadura Rose?

—Pues muy sencillo Bella, acuérdate del famoso bizcocho que tu madre nos hizo sin levadura fiel a su política de_ no importa lo hago sin ella._

—Puaffff no me lo recuerdes, ¿y que me dices del famoso solomillo a la nata?

—Dios, eso sí que fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida.

—Pues si el solomillo a la nata está muy bueno –les dije pensando en el que hacia Esme y que le salía tan bien.

—Sí, muy bueno cuando se hace con nata liquida y no con nata montada. Hay una pequeña diferencia sabes, el azúcar.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh –contesté todo convencido de que sería muy difícil sobrevivir a la cocina de Renée Swan. Ya estaba empezando a comprender esas expresiones tan cripticas que mi Bella y Rose tenían al entrar al súper.

— Lo cierto es que no sé porque me molesto ya que, por más que intentemos llevarle la delantera ella siempre irá un paso por delante de todos. Siempre se le ocurrirá algo que no tengamos cubierto.

Llegamos a casa en un tiempo record ya que Bella era la única persona que yo conocía capaz de superarme conduciendo deprisa. Mi tío Cayo antes de irse me dijo que esta mujer estaba hecha a mi medida y la verdad es que no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Al día siguiente y mientras nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto observé que Rose y Bella se miraban entre sí y fruncían el ceño. Verdaderamente la visita de sus padres no les hacía gracia a ninguna de las dos. Por lo que me habían dicho Renée Swan era una muy buena mujer pero capaz de poner patas arriba un país entero si a ella se le antojaba, pero a mí con eso no me decía nada nuevo ya que mis cuatro diablos eran iguales o peores que ella y a las pruebas me remito. Para mí lo peor era enfrentarme a Charlie Swan quien por lo visto era muy sobreprotector y controlador, demasiado. Bella había tenido ya muchas discusiones con él por eso y por lo que me había contado Emmett una vez no se llevaban demasiado bien

—Mamá, papá, ¿cómo estáis? –saludaron a la vez Emmett y Bella al tiempo que daban un beso a una hermosa mujer muy parecida a mi Bella excepto por los ojos que eran iguales que los de Emmett. Detrás de ella venía un hombre malhumorado con un bigote tan grande que lo hacía parecer más temible aun. Se me quedó mirando con una profunda mirada chocolate igual que la de mi novia pero en versión enfadada y yo le puse mi mejor sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes. El buen señor al ver esa sonrisa idiota en mi cara puso un gesto tan adusto que me dio la impresión que, o bien creía que yo le estaba tomando el pelo, que estaba retándole o simplemente pensaba que era un tonto integral. Bella se dio cuenta de la situación y tomándome la mano me atrajo hacia ella.

—Papá él es Edward Cullen, mi novio –le dijo sin un ápice de temblor en la voz. ¡Si señor¡ esa era mi Bella.

—¿Tu qué? –le contestó el buen señor poniéndose tan morado que pensé que le iba a dar un paralis allí mismo, yo por si acaso empecé a buscar con la mirada algún sitio donde dijera_ servicio médico_, nunca está de más ser precavidos.

—Mi novio, papá no te hagas el tonto que me has oído perfectamente –le contestó Bella impasible ante la tonalidad extraña que su padre estaba adquiriendo –y haz el favor de calmarte y respirar porque por muchos infartos que te den Edward Cullen es y seguirá siendo mi novio.

—Pero…si….si…. ¿no estabas comprometido con una tal Tanya Denali muchacho? –me pregunto furioso haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su hija –salió en el periódico…yo ...

—No se debe hacer caso de todo lo que digan los papeles señor ya que era una noticia errónea, yo no estoy comprometido con nadie. Mucho gusto en conocerlo –le dije poniendo otra vez mi sonrisa de pasta dentífrica, sí la misma sonrisa idiota, mostrándole uno por uno todos mis blancos dientes. Ufff menos mal que tenía la costumbre de lavármelos todos los días.

—Oye no ofendas a mi hija diciendo que los periodistas son unos mentirosos porque…

—Papa, él también es periodista, de hecho además de mi novio es mi jefe y hay toda una historia detrás de esa noticia que estaré gustosa de contarte si te calmas y escuchas.

—No te voy a decir que es un placer porque la verdad es que no lo es –dijo el buen señor por fin dándose por vencido, pero no del todo.

—Mira papá o te comportas o ahora mismo te coges un avión de regreso a Forks. Hoy era un buen día para todos y no vas a venir tu a joderlo ¿estamos?, Edward es mi novio te guste o no y te vas a comportar.

—Si no hay otra opción –contestó al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le ponía la madre –gusto en conocerte Edgar.

—Edward señor me llamo….

—Así que este pedazo de hombre es tu novio –intervino la madre salvando la situación, a su modo, pero salvándola al fin y al cabo. En realidad nunca me habían llamado pedazo de hombre y que me lo dijera una mujer tan…digamos…ummmm…. madura… me ponía un poco violento. Renée Swan era tal y como me la habían descrito, alocada y sin pelos en la lengua, así que si ella pensaba que yo era un pedazo de hombre pues eso salía de su boca sin más. Y pensándolo bien, yo no estaba tan mal, era guapo, bien parecido, alto… _a ver Cullen ese ego hijo, ese ego que tu abuela todavía esta vivita y coleando._

—Mamá…—empezó Bella sonrojándose, pero no le dio tiempo a decir mas ya que la madre me plantó un par de besos en las mejillas, la maleta que llevaba en mi mano derecha y cogiéndose de mi brazo izquierdo me llevó directamente a la salida sin parar de hablar y de decirme lo feliz que estaba porque su hija hubiera encontrado un hombre tan guapo y apuesto. La verdad es que a mí ya me estaba sacando los colores.

—¿Cómo lo llevas Renée? –pregunto Rose una vez estuvimos en el coche.

—Bueno pues aquí, con la menopausia esta que me está jorobando —dijo poniendo su mejor cara de lastima —y tu padre que no me hace caso cuando le digo que tengo sofocos o nervios. Digo yo que si esto se tiene que ir, se puede ir marchando por donde vino cuanto antes y dejar de dar por saco, vamos, no se… digo yo.

—Mamá es un proceso natural que…

—Por favor Renée no nos aburras con tus problemas –le dijo su marido en un gesto que a mi me pareció hasta cruel. Menuda pieza de museo era este buen hombre. Bella y Rose lo miraron de tal forma que si las miradas matasen de verdad que a estas alturas de la historia Charlie Swan estaría haciéndole compañía a los señores feudales, los cuales seguro que eran mas liberales y tolerantes que él.

—Pues a mí no me aburre –le contesté para contentar a la pobre mujer que había puesto una cara muy lastimosa. Mi abuela me había comentado una vez que las mujeres que estaban pasando por esa etapa tenían bajadas de autoestima enormes y que les venía bien que de vez en cuando las adularan, así que eso intenté hacer. Creo que en ese momento me ligué a Renée Swan por y para siempre ya que me dedicó una sonrisa tan bonita como la de mi Bella y mi Bella me miró con un gesto de aprobación en la mirada que causó el colapso total en donde ya todos sabemos. Con mucho disimulo me llevé una mano a semejante zona para acomodar mis pertenencias.

—Se ve que vas a ser un marido cariñoso, tierno, atento, dulce, caballeroso y cortés no como otros –me dijo ratificando mis pensamientos y ganándose una mirada envenenada de Charlie Swan que de paso rebotó en mí. El jefe Swan iba sentado en una esquina del coche con una actitud que más bien pareciese que se lo debiesen y no le pagasen.

—Bueno –dijo de pronto Renée dirigiéndose a su nieta ¿preparada para comer la comida de abuelita Swan? –la cara que puso la niña me llevó a afirmarme en mi sospecha de que la cocina de la abuelita Swan no era muy comestible –espero que tengáis piña y gelatina de ese sabor en casa, os voy a hacer tarta según la receta que aprendí hace poco, a vuestro padre le gusta mucho –por el rabillo del ojo vi dos cosas a la vez, una, la cara de asco de su marido cosa nada extraña dado el gesto que tenia desde que había llegado, pero la segunda me alarmó y fue la cara de horror instantáneo que pusieron los dos hermanos, la niña y Rose.

—No es necesario que te molestes mamá ya tenemos comida de sobra pero lamento decirte que piña no hay, ni tampoco gelatina de ese sabor –y mira que las pobres habían intentando cubrir todas las posibilidades pensé recordando las palabras de Rose.

—Sí, sí ya conozco vuestras comidas, de microondas ¿verdad tesoro? –le preguntó a la niña quien no tuvo otra idea mejor mas que responder…

—Si eso es verdad mamá y la tía siempre me lo ponen todo al microondas.

—Solo para calentarlo hija, que son comidas que antes te hemos hecho como dios manda y nos hemos pasado horas en la cocina –dijo Rose muy ofendida.

—Pero con el poco tiempo que tenéis por los trabajos seguro que no es tan buena como la mía ¿verdad tesoro? – dijo de nuevo a la niña quién puso una cara de fastidio ante los constantes pellizcos que sus mejillas recibían –además la tarta de piña es muy fácil se hace al baño maría como si fuera un flan y luego se le echan la piña en trozos y gelatina. Claro que si no tenemos piña no os preocupéis, se le echa cualquier otra fruta y si no hay gelatina de piña se le puede echar también cualquiera, de naranja por ejemplo; yo el otro día hice un guiso de pollo al curry pero como no tenia pollo le eché cordero y como no tenia curry en su lugar eché salsa de soja y…—vi como Rose y Bella se miraban entre sí rodando los ojos y en fin, yo no entendía mucho de cocina pero si iba a hacer tarta de piña, digo yo que había que emplear piña no cualquier otra fruta o cualquier otra gelatina ¿o no? –lo que no pude hacer el otro día fueron unas patatas rellenas –siguió contando—, porque a pesar de que me decía la receta que las asara a 200 grados durante media hora, yo las cocí en la olla para ir más rápido y al final no las pude vaciar, se me rompían y todavía no entiendo porqué.

—Renée –dijo Rose con ese tono de paciencia con el que hablaba con su hija cuando se ponía pesada –si la receta dice asar a una temperatura y durante un tiempo determinado es asar a esa temperatura y durante ese tiempo no cocerlo en la olla y olvidarme de ello.

—¿Y tu como sabes que se me olvidó? –preguntó Renée poniendo una expresión de perplejidad. Rose solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Llegamos a la casa otra vez en un tiempo record ya que Emmett conducía igual de loco que su hermana, la verdad es que en una sana competencia no sé yo cual de los tres saldría ganando.

—Ah pero ¿este también vive aquí? –dijo de pronto el señor Swan.

—Pues si papá es mi novio y vive conmigo. Y de este nada papá Edward, se llama Edward

—¿Entonces en que habitación vamos a dormir tu madre y yo?, espero que este… Edgar, o Edwin.

—Edward papá…

—Bueno como se llame, espero que duerma en el sillón. Tu madre y yo no estamos para…

—Vosotros papá –intervino Emmett antes de que Bella hiciera estallar ella solita la tercera Guerra Mundial –dormiréis en el cuarto de siempre. Edward y Bella duermen juntos en la habitación de mi hermana.

—No mientras este yo en esta casa –bramó el buen señor.

—Pues si solo es eso ahí tienes la puerta, es mi casa, es mi habitación, es mi cuerpo, es mi vida y hago lo que me da la gana con todo.

—Renée, tu no estarás de acuerdo en…—empezó mirando a su mujer buscando algo de ayuda, pero la cara con la que se encontró le hizo recapacitar, coger su maleta y salir hacia el piso de arriba murmurando algo ininteligible. La verdad es que ya me estaba empezando a hartar este hombre y me estaba empezando a inflar las pelotas. Bueno mas infladas de las que ya las tenía porque con solo que Bella hiciera un movimiento de caderas ya se inflamaban las pobres. Pero el caso es que tendría que charlar con él, ¿qué prefería, un hombre serio y cabal como yo o un acosador de tres al cuarto como el chucho, alias Scooby doo?

—Perdónale hijo, yo de verdad que me esfuerzo porque desayune bien todas las mañanas, pero él coge la botella de vinagre por su cuenta, me descuido solo un momento y se la bebe entera —Rose, Emmett y Bella rodaron de nuevo los ojos y yo me la quedé mirando porque realmente no sabía qué diablos había querido decir. Supongo que me pedía disculpas por el comportamiento de su marido al estilo Renée Swan.

Cuando las mujeres se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre la cena, decidí subir a dejarle las cosas claras al jefe de policía Swan. Le encontré sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con su habitual gesto de mal humor.

—Señor Swan –le dije entrando en la habitación—, solo quiero decirle que su hija me encanta, es una gran mujer, algo que he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y ni usted ni nadie me van a separar de ella. Mi supuesto compromiso con esa Tanya Denali solo fue una trampa en la que me vi inmerso sin quererlo pero ya está todo aclarado y naturalmente su hija lo sabe. No pretendo burlarme de ella ni aprovecharme, mis intenciones son las mejores. Soy el hermano de Alice Cullen, su mejor amiga, créame que ella estaría la primera para darme una patada en el culo o algo peor si le hago daño. No quiero llevarme mal con usted ni que discuta con su hija por mi culpa yo…

—No sigas hijo yo…perdóname mi actitud, pero se trata de mi niña. Ya sé que no todos los hombres sois iguales pero…cuando estaba en el instituto capté una conversación de dos de sus compañeros que estaban haciendo una apuesta para ver quien se la llevaba antes a la cama. Mi reacción quizás fue desmesurada pero soy un padre y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ponerle guardaespaldas ya que por muchas y diversas razones no los podía detener. Bella se enteró y desde entonces nos llevamos mal.

—¿No le dijo porque lo había hecho?

—Sí, pero cuando ya era tarde y había descubierto a los guardaespaldas y decidido venirse a estudiar y vivir con mi hijo. Emmet me dijo que había hecho mal y lo reconozco. Me hizo ver que mi hija se sabe defender ella sola pero yo…lo siento no dejo de ser un padre y cada vez que la veo con algún hombre no puedo evitar pensar que va a aprovecharse de ella por eso me comporto así. He visto tanto en mi vida como policía, malos tratos, violaciones, mujeres burladas de mil y una maneras yo…no quiero que la dañen

—Pues le juro que yo no haré nada de eso, no soy así, no me educaron para ser así. Mis mejores amigas son mis dos primas y mi hermana y nunca, repito, nunca podría aprovecharme de una mujer y mucho menos hacerle daño. Yo amo a Bella Sr. Swan y pretendo que se convierta en mi esposa, pero de todos modos si alguna vez me paso, si alguna vez le hago daño , le pido por favor que se encargue de recordarme mi juramento.

—Eso ni lo dudes hijo.

—Señor verá, quizás piense que no soy quien para darle consejos pero creo que su hija y usted tienen que hablar y arreglar sus diferencias, pero déjeme decirle que Emmett tiene razón, Bella se sabe defender muy bien ella sola —y pasé a relatarle todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar desde que la conocía.

—Es increíble y dices que esa mujer te quiere obligar a casarte con alguien que no amas, es increíble, no sabes como me alegro que no sea tu madre realmente. Miedo me da pensar en lo del secuestro, la verdad me aterra oírlo. Si alguna vez ocurre alguna cosa por el estilo te pido por favor que me lo comuniques de inmediato, soy policía, algo tengo que poder hacer. Solo de pensar que mi pobre niña... Pero también me doy cuenta de una cosa y es que tenéis razón, en verdad mi hija se sabe defender ella sola, pero…ese…como dices que se llama… ¿dónde ha aprendido mi hija a ser tan bruta por cierto?

—Según ella en unas famosas clases de karate a la que su mujer le obligó a ir con Alice.

—Si ya me acuerdo de eso pero…que yo sepa eso no se aprende en el karate.

—Supongo que es un misterio mas sin resolver –le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Eres un buen hombre Edward –vaya al final si sabia mi nombre —y me gusta que hayas sabido defender a mi hija enfrentándote a tu madre, bueno a la que tu creías que era tu madre, pero ese gesto te honra hijo.

—Gracias señor Swan y créame que la defenderé siempre de quien sea.

—Charlie por favor, llámame Charlie y como gesto de buena voluntad te advertiré algo –yo trague en seco, aquí venia la famosa charla de _como hagas daño a mi_ _hija_, pero no, el hombre me sorprendió.

—Si mi mujer hacer su famosa tarta de piña con cualquier ingrediente que encuentre por ahí que no sea piña, por favor, no la pruebes. El caso es que yo ya la he probado en casa de su amiga Kim y créeme, ni punto de comparación.

—¿Papá, Edward? –dijo mi Bella entrando confusa en la habitación –esto…la…cena ya está preparada –yo la hice un gesto intentándola decir que todo estaba bien, pero fue su padre que habló

—Todo esta correcto hija, este muchacho ha tenido la decencia de explicarme sus intenciones y hemos tenido una animada charla, charla que espero tener también contigo antes de irme –desde luego este hombre cuando impartieron la asignatura de diplomacia debió quedarse dormido o estar enfermo.

—¿Qué te propones padre?

—Esto…empezó el pobre hombre tragando saliva ante el gesto ceñudo de Bella –solo pretendo pedirte perdón hija por…todo.

—Está bien papá cuando quieras tendremos esa charla, pero ahora bajemos a cenar, antes de que a mamá se le ocurra alguna cosa rara.

—Esto…la cena, ¿quién la hizo?

—Nosotras papá pierde cuidado.

Y la velada fue de lo más rara. Renée tenía una expresión igualita a las que ponía Rosie cuando no se salía con la suya, Emmett, Bella y Rose comían una deliciosa lasaña con expresión triunfante y Charlie tenía una expresión de alivio en la cara, no sé si por la comida, por la charla, o por la perspectiva de arreglar las cosas con su hija.

Nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, después de una sesión de sexo mudo es decir de sexo sin ruido ya que una cosa es que su padre me hubiese aceptado a mí y otra muy distinta es que aceptase la banda sonora que interpretábamos cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Habíamos intentado no hacer nada ese día pero cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se juntaban se llamaban, juro que se llamaba y no éramos capaces de ignorar esa llamada. Era totalmente dependiente de mi novia, y necesitaba enterrarme en sus pechos, aspirar su dulce olor, hundirme dentro de ella una y otra vez…

Normalmente Bella me despertaba con besos y caricias, pero esa mañana solo alcance a oír cosas como _llego tarde, llego tarde_, al más puro estilo conejo blanco de Alicia. Cuando emergí del todo de mi sueño le pregunté qué pasaba.

—Tengo que llegar a la cocina antes que mi madre, tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar –y salió disparada por la puerta. Al salir chocó con algo y por la voz, supe que se algo era Rose quien decía exactamente las mismas palabras que Bella pero esta vez en plural, lo dicho ni el conejo blanco de Alicia lo haría mejor.

Cuando bajé a la cocina me encontré con una escena muy similar a la de ayer por la noche pero con las tornas cambiadas. Ahora la que portaba la expresión triunfante era una Renée que vestida con un delantal, se dedicaba a servir una especie de tortitas en diferentes platos. Le dio uno a Rose, otro a Bella, otro a su nieta y otro a Charlie quienes lo tomaron con resignación así que me preparé para lo peor.

—Siéntate Edward cariño que te sirvo el desayuno —y puso delante de mí un plato con cuatro tortitas como cuatro soles pero ¿cuánto creía esta mujer que comía yo?

En el momento que traté de cortar una con el cuchillo me imagine la cabeza de Tanya y la susodicha tortita estrellándose contra ella dejándola noqueada ya que el alimento en cuestión era un arma letal de primera categoría dada su dureza.

—¿A que están buenas?, ¿a que sí? –me preguntó ansiosa la buena mujer y todos me miraron esperando mi respuesta pero con su plato intacto.

—Buenísimas –le dije como pude intentando masticar, menos mal que tenia buenos dientes y el sirope de chocolate ayudaba en algo, poco pero ayudaba.

—Todos me miraron extraño pero, ¿qué querían que hiciera?, había que caerle bien a la suegra ¿o no?

—Lo veis, un hombre que sabe apreciar la buena cocina –dijo mirando a su nieta, marido, hijos y nuera –no como vosotros con tanto régimen, comida basura y bollos industriales –añadió viendo como Rosie cogía una magdalena con mucho disimulo.

—No es necesario que te esfuerces más hijo, ya le has caído bien, no querrás acabar con una indigestión. Haz como yo, mira —y con los ojos como platos vi como el buen señor volvía a depositar sus tortitas en la fuente en un momento de descuido de la insigne cocinera, yo hice lo mismo y puse tres de las cuatro ya que una ya la había mordido, bueno si se le puede llamar así. Bella nos miraba estupefacta ante semejante complicidad pero ni corta ni perezosa hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que en la fuente hay mas tortitas que antes?

—Cosas tuyas mamá , cosa tuyas, es que siempre haces para muchos.

—Ah bueno supongo que las podemos meter en un tapper para que os las llevéis al trabajo y…

—No dejan, está prohibido dijo un Emmett dolido porque él no había tenido la misma idea ni nadie le había dicho nada por lo que había tenido que tragar el arma mortífera como buenamente pudo.

—En el periódico tampoco dejan mamá es una norma.

—Bueno el periódico es de Edward, me parece a mí…

—Renée, ¿qué dirían mis empleados si me vieran saltándome mis propias normas?

—Supongo que tienes razón. En fin se las llevaré a Rosie para que meriende cuando salga de la escuela, porque eso sí no os preocupéis que hoy voy yo a buscar a mi nieta—, dijo ante la mirada horrorizada de la pobre niña.

—Esto…abuela ¿por qué no me lo pones en un tapper y me los llevo ahora?, seguro que a mis amigos les gustará comérselas en el patio a la hora del recreo, sus madres solo les ponen cosas normales como bollos o galletas.

—Oh –dijo Renée emocionada –ahora mismo te lo pongo—y los demás la miramos como si la hubiesen salido cuernos.

—No será verdad que vas a compartir eso con tus amigos ¿no? –preguntó mi Bella cuando, una vez aparcado el coche cerca del colegio, llevábamos a la cría para allá. Bella siempre tenía costumbre de llevarla ella y dado que íbamos al mismo lugar, se había hecho costumbre que fuéramos los dos.

—No tía, no me las voy a comer –dijo la niña acercándose a un contenedor que había cerca de la escuela y vaciando el tapper vez hecho eso untó todo el recipiente con los restos del sirope de forma que parecía que habían estado untando las tortitas. Chica lista si señor. Bella respiró tranquila -¿y cuanto tiempo decís que se va a quedar la abuela? –preguntó con un gesto de resignación parecido al que ponía su madre y mi Bella.

—Una semana hija, una semana.

—Uff que paciencia –y yo no pude aguantar la carcajada.

Mientras íbamos de camino al trabajo, pude observar que el mal humor de Bella iba en aumento.

—¿Se puede saber que hablaste ayer con mi padre y que os traíais los dos entre manos?

—No es nada amor, solo le dejé claro mis intenciones para contigo, charlamos un rato, el me contó los motivos por los cuales contrató a esos guardaespaldas y...

—¿Y te ha puesto de su parte verdad?

—No, mi amor ¿cómo piensas eso después de lo que hemos pasado?, nadie me pondrá nunca de su parte en contra tuya, solo digo que quizás, solo quizás cuando seamos padres, tengamos la capacidad de entender los actos de los nuestros así que…en fin…no estaría mal que…le escucharas y hablaras con él ¿quieres estar enfadada toda la vida con Charlie? Bella la vida da muchos giros y vueltas, y en un minuto la felicidad puede verse colapsada por un suceso trágico e irremediable, dime amor, ¿quisieras que pasara algo así sin estar a buenas con tu padre?

—No, realmente no. Perdona Edward es que no desayunar me pone de mal humor y… —pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que fuera ya que su móvil sonó.

—Contesta por mi hazme el favor –así lo hice ya que ella iba conduciendo—. Al descolgar y decir el típico diga, esperé unos segundos y nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba una respiración, que raro. Después de un rato de preguntar quien era me colgaron.

—Esto es muy raro Bella, se oía a alguien respirar pero no me decían nada.

—Bueno puede ser que no pudieran por falta de cobertura.

—Eso es poco probable ya que escuchaba perfectamente su respiración.

—Bueno…verás…no le doy más importancia de la que tiene, pero llevo unos días teniendo llamadas como esas.

—¿Cuántos días exactamente?

—Bueno yo...el caso es que no les doy importancia por eso no os lo había dicho pero más o menos desde que tu tío Cayo regresó a Chicago.

—¿Y no dice nadie nada?

—No.

—Sí que es raro.

—Edward, tal vez sea un gracioso, o tal vez sea Scooby doo dando el coñazo otra vez. Tu madre y Tanya están en la cárcel, no puede ser nada importante.

—Puede que tengas razón –le dije no muy convencido, pero tuvimos que cortar la conversación ya que llegamos al trabajo y enseguida Bella se vio absorbida por un miembro del equipo de Nacional que reclamaba su atención en algo que había pasado.

Me encaminé a mi despacho y le pedí a Ángela que le llevase a Bella un café con algún bollo para que desayunara. Nada más entrar llamé a Emmett. Él se mostró tan intrigado y preocupado como yo y me prometió que usaría su influencia para intentar de alguna manera averiguar algo. Él pensaba como siempre que podría tratarse de alguien intentado acercarse a él ya que las otras posibilidades, a excepción de la del chucho estaban descartadas con esa pareja entre rejas, y eso me puso más nervioso. Lo principal era convencer a Bella para pinchar su móvil. Los dos nos propusimos hablar con ella esa misma noche,

La semana transcurrió sin muchos incidentes y bien esta decir sin muchos ya que Renée al final hizo su famosa tarta de piña que en lugar de piña llevaba melocotón y como gelatina había escogido el sabor frambuesa. Es imposible describir como estaba aquello, solo decir que una ración de esa tarta se podía convertir en una efectiva arma de destrucción masiva para diezmar a todo un ejército.

Bella y su padre estuvieron hablando largo y tendido y consiguieron limar todas sus asperezas, cosa que mi novia me agradeció esa noche de manera muy efectiva. Que se lo pregunten sino a cierta parte de mi anatomía que anduvo más que satisfecha durante todo el día. Pero a pesar de la susodicha satisfacción cada vez que Bella se movía, caminaba de un lado para otro, bebía cualquier tipo de líquido o comía lo que fuera, mi miembro y todo mi cuerpo se ponían inmediatamente en estado de alerta roja.

Por fin el domingo por la noche Renée y Charlie Swan dejaban España. Un cierto toque de alivio se instalo en mi interior, había conseguido sobrevivir a mis suegros y había salvado ese gran obstáculo con éxito, es mas se podría decir que me había ganado un buen aliado. Fiel a mi promesa le conté al jefe lo de las llamadas que Bella recibía y me hizo jurarle que le mantendría informado puntualmente. Poco faltó para que se quedará en Madrid haciendo guardia y colaborando con la policía española para resolver el caso, menos mal que Emmett le convenció de lo contrario.

Bella cogió un monumental cabreo por el jaleo que estábamos armando por unas _llamaditas de nada_ y hasta me amenazó con tenerme a pan y agua durante un mes. Consiguió cumplir con su castigo un día porque si hay algo que Bella Swan no puede resistir son mis encantos y créanme que saqué todos los que tengo y mas para conseguir su perdón. A la segunda noche ya la tenia cabalgando sobre mi como una experta amazona antes de darnos una refrescante y productiva ducha. Al final, consintió en pinchar el móvil porque las llamadas seguían sucediéndose y fueron a peor, ahora no solo se limitaban a esperar un rato en silencio y luego colgar, sino que también se escuchaban jadeos y sonidos extraños tipo Dark Vader. También tuvimos que controlar su correo electrónico pues empezó a recibir extraños mails con mensajes más extraños aún. El último me heló la sangre en las venas:

_Yo te enseñaré a no quedarte con lo que no es tuyo, maldita zorra. Lo vas a pagar muy caro._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¿cómo estáis?, de verdad que lamento mucho el retraso pero han sido causas ajenas a mi voluntad pero de verdad que lo siento mucho.<strong>

**Tal y como os decía han aparecido nuevos personajes que no eran tan nuevos ya que habían sido mencionados con anterioridad. Será uno de esos personajes el que acosa a Bella y le manda esos extraños mensajes.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel y SolCullen1**

**Y gracias también por vuestras alertas y favoritos y también a todas mis lectoras silenciosas.**

**Un beso a todas.**


	14. Proposición y un sin fin de llamadas

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Proposición y un sin fin de llamadas<strong>

**Pov Edward**

_Yo te enseñaré a no quedarte con lo que no es tuyo, maldita zorra. Lo vas a pagar muy caro._

—Edward tengo miedo, ¿qué quieren decirme con eso?, ¿qué les he hecho?

—Creo que está muy claro Bella, enamorarte de mí, aceptar ser mi novia.

—¿Crees entonces que pueda ser alguien de tu familia?

—Alguien no, Bella, en caso de ser así sé perfectamente quien o quienes serían

—Pero también puede ser Jacob Black.

—Sí, no lo descarto, pero para eso están esos señores aquí –le dije mientras veía como expertos del servicio secreto estadounidense, llamados por Emmett, en colaboración con expertos de la policía española se afanaban por rastrear y buscar cualquier indicio tanto el móvil de Bella como en los dos ordenadores. Y digo dos, porque también estaba recibiendo el mismo mensaje en el equipo que ella utilizaba en el trabajo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Scooby doo acercándose a donde nosotros estábamos y ni corto ni perezoso me dirigí hacia él. La verdad es que no pensaba que el chucho tuviera nada que ver, ya que estaba convencido de que habían sido Anastasia, Griselda y la Bruja del Este, pero no estaba demás tomar precauciones.

—Se puede saber que haces aquí –le dije amenazante cogiéndole del borde superior de la camiseta que llevaba —¿por qué no estás en tu planta?, ¿no tienes ningún partido de fútbol que comentar o algún que otro evento deportivo?

—No sabía que tuviera prohibido pasearme por las demás plantas, además vengo de almorzar ¿o es que ya no se puede hacer ni eso? –y no sé porque en ese momento pensé en Elizabeth dándole con cara sonriente una muy colorada manzana al imbécil este y el pensamiento me hizo reír. _A ver Cullen céntrate un poquito porque tienes que tener una expresión amenazante, ya que se trata de asustar no de que te tomen por el pito del sereno._

—Que yo sepa el ascensor va directo a tu piso, no tiene una escala obligatoria en esta sección.

—Como ya te digo no sabía que el gran jefe Cullen había prohibido el paso a esta planta a los miembros de la sección de deportes.

—Mira pedazo de subnormal, Bella está recibiendo amenazas por el móvil y por el correo electrónico. Si tan solo me entero de que tienes algo que ver, no solo vas a dar con tus huesos a la cárcel sino que estarás despedido automáticamente y me ocuparé de que nunca ningún periódico ni de este país ni de ninguno te vuelva a contratar, ¿estamos?

—Yo no necesito amenazar a Bella para recuperar lo que es mío –hummmm, una frase muy reveladora si señor —cuando abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de quién eres en realidad volverá conmigo.

—Nadie puede volver a donde nunca ha estado, ¿entiendes?, estás enfermo Black, muy enfermo pero si solo me entero o tengo un leve resquicio de que estas siendo tu…

—Ya te he dicho…

—Vete a trabajar a tu planta –le dije furioso deseando que saliera de ahí antes de cometer alguna locura, ya que esa cara de idiota y ese tono al decir lo que acababa de decir me había soliviantado demasiado y no quería cometer ninguna estupidez con la policía delante. Además todo este asunto me tenia tenso, muy tenso. Y las noticias que tenia de Chicago no eran las mejores.

Mis cuatro diablos, mi padre y mis tíos habían puesto a los detectives de la firma de abogados nuestra a trabajar sobre el tema. Laurent e Irina se ocupaban personalmente del asunto ya que en los pocos días que estuvieron en España le habían cogido a Bella un cariño especial, aparte del que le tenían todos los demás, por eso se había convertido en algo personal, pero ni por esas, no encontraban nada sospechoso. De más está decir que un muy enfadado Cayo tenía vigiladas a su mujer e hijas pero nada, nada de nada, o eran muy listas o ellas no tenían nada que ver. La tercera opción es que hubieran contratado a alguien para hacerlo, razón por la cual tenían sus espaldas bien cubiertas y era difícil relacionarlas con el caso. Pero la cuarta y mas escalofriante opción era que los culpables del asunto fueran Maléfica….esto…perdón Rebeca, la hermana de mi padre, su hija y Eleazar. Hacía ya tiempo que llamaba a mi tía por el mote de Maléfica, porque siempre me pareció una mujer tan fría, calculadora y cruel como Elizabeth y nada de lo que hacía presagiaba nada bueno. Además era obvio el odio, envidia y rabia que sentía hacia mi padre. Así que con tantos candidatos yo me estaba volviendo paranoico.

A veces pensaba que debería haber dejado a Bella en paz y no cargarla con todo el equipaje que traía pero nunca pensé que La Madrastra, Cruella y quien quiera que fuese el culpable de esto, fuesen ser tan malvados. Además, estaba enamorado de ella, ella de mí y yo tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz. Nunca le había prometido nada a Tanya ni confirmado nada de lo que Elizabeth pretendía, al revés siempre huía de ella. Tanya no era tonta, o al menos eso pensaba yo, tenía que ver y darse cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ella era de todo menos amor.

A pesar de que le había expresado a Bella mis dudas, ella me las había callado…a su manera, una manera muy convincente. Solo con que me mirara a los ojos con esa profundidad del color del chocolate o cada vez que se me acercaba para darme un casto beso en los labios, tanto mi cuerpo como yo la recibían gustosos y contentos. Nuestras sesiones de ardiente y apasionado sexo eran cada vez mas profundas e intensas confesándonos en cada toque, en cada caricia, en cada mirada cuan grandes y profundos eran nuestros sentimientos. Cada vez estaba más enamorado de ella y tenía muy claro que nunca, nunca la podría dejar marchar a pesar de mis quebraderos de cabeza que se incrementaban al verla tan asustada e indefensa como hoy.

Pero, a pesar del miedo y de la indefensión, Bella era una mujer de armas tomar, fuerte, decidida y muy capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea y contra quien sea con tal de defender lo nuestro y eso era algo que adoraba, respetaba y valoraba de ella. Naturalmente, yo estaba igual de dispuesto o más. Estaba más que preparado para dar el siguiente paso, tenía ya todos los detalles dispuestos para hacerlo y ni las amenazas telefónicas ni ninguna otra mierda, me iban a detener.

—Algún problema con El Capitán América —me dijo Bella cuando volví a su lado.

—Ninguno importante amor, solo lo de siempre.

—¿Nunca me podrá dejar en paz?, ¿siempre tiene que estar revoloteando a mi alrededor como un moscón?, ¿es que no se da cuenta? Edward a pesar de lo que opines yo estoy convencida de que tiene algo que ver.

—Yo sigo pensando que son la mujer y las hijas de Cayo o, lo que es mucho peor, mi tía, su hija y su nieto.

—Edward amor, tú no tienes la culpa –me dijo al ver de nuevo esa expresión torturada que ponía al ser consciente de que mi Bella estaba en peligro por mi culpa, pero tan solo ver esa expresión, esos ojos que me miraban con tanto amor… mi erección empezó a crecer en proporciones idénticas a las estrechez de mis pantalones.

—No te olvides que esta noche tenemos una cita.

—Como olvidarme señor Cullen si usted no deja de recordármelo. ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—No me lo sacarás ni aunque me apliques el tercer grado, es una sorpresa amor y las sorpresas no se rebelan –le dije riéndome al ver su cara de resignación. Llevaba toda la semana intentando sonsacarme algo y yo llevaba toda la semana escabulléndome de sus preguntas indiscretas.

—Señor Cullen, señorita Swan, aquí ya está todo hecho. No se preocupe que en nuestras filas hay muy buenos hackers y descubriremos la procedencia de esos mensajes tarde o temprano, de momento hay que dejar que sigan llegando, contra mas mejor. Ya sabe también que sus teléfonos móviles y fijos están pinchados.

—Muchas gracias agente solo quiero solucionar esto cuanto antes.

—Cuente con ello señorita Swan –dijo el agente dándonos la mano y encaminándose a la salida. Yo le acompañé. Cuando volví había un enorme revuelo organizado alrededor de una Bella un tanto confusa y agobiada.

—Vamos señores por favor, que tenemos un periódico que sacar adelante. Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Sí Edward lo estoy, solo necesito enfrascarme en el trabajo para que se me valla todo esto de la cabeza.

—Bueno…esta noche lograré que te distraigas…lo juro –le dije con la voz demasiado ronca al pensar en la forma en que le iba hacer olvidar. Ufffff mis pobres pantalones seguían sufriendo las consecuencias de mi sucia y perversa mente. _Cullen por Dios que estás en el trabajo y eres el jefe un poco de formalidad._

Pasé el resto de la mañana intentando trabajar algo y digo intentando trabajar porque por un lado no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería esta noche y, por otro lado, había contactado con Laurent para darle un dato que la policía me había facilitado y que Bella no tenía, los mensajes provenían de fuera del país, en base a esto, era totalmente seguro que el club de la brujas tenía algo que ver. Había bautizado con este mote a mis dos "queridas" primas Renata y Heidi, a su madre, a mi tía Rebecca y a Rachel, su hija. Y, por supuesto, estoy segura de que Chuky , o sea, Eleazar estaba también en el ajo. Laurent prometió extender la investigación hacia la familia Denali que por el momento había sido aparcada a un lado.

El día por fin pasó, lento pero pasó, y ahora Bella y yo nos dirigíamos a casa para cambiarnos de ropa y salir rumbo a nuestra cita.

—Edward por favor esto es demasiado –dijo mi Bella impresionada por la gran limusina blanca que había aparcada justo a la entrada de la casa.

—Nada es demasiado para ti mi amor –le dije con tono sugerente invitándola a entrar. El interior era francamente acogedor y confortable. Un bonito bar en el que había una botella de champan dentro de una fresquera y dos copas, nos daba la bienvenida. La limusina arrancó para llevarnos a nuestro destino mientras cogía la botella y vaciaba su contenido en las copas dándole una a mi Bella.

—Por el principio de una velada estupenda mi amor.

—Que así sea –contesto mi niña totalmente emocionada.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante donde había reservado una mesa, Bella se quedo totalmente anonadada ya que conocía la reputación del lugar.

El restaurante "La favorita" es un antiguo palacete que hace las labores de sede de la Fundación Operística de Navarra, de oficinas del Grupo Operístico de Madrid y también de restaurante. Una de las cosas que más me atrajo de él cuando miraba sitios para llevarla a cenar en esta noche tan especial es que los camareros son cantantes de ópera del conservatorio y entre plato y plato, se ponen a cantar o a tocar el piano haciendo que la cena sea especialísima. La gente asegura que cantan muy bien.

De las dos formulas que tienen, había elegido el menú de degustación y, por supuesto, una muestra de su famosísima repostería casera.

La cena transcurrió de una forma muy agradable, bonita y mágica, ya que fragmentos de las operas mas románticas de la historia complementaban el ambiente. En el restaurante ya sabían de mis intenciones así que los cantantes no dejaban de pasar una y otra vez por nuestra mesa convirtiendo esa cena en un momento inolvidable. Una vez terminada la cena, pasaron a servir los postres y con eso el momento esperado llegó. Uno de los camareros llevó a Bella una copa de champan muy especial, una que sellaría nuestros destinos para siempre. Bella notó nada mas beber el primer sorbo que algo tan frio como el líquido que se llevaba a los labios pero más sólido, estaba dentro de la copa. Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de la misma para sacar el hermoso anillo que le había comprado. Uno que esperaba luciera en su dedo correspondiente para todo la eternidad. Se lo quité de las manos, me levanté de mi lado de la mesa y me arrodillé junto a ella. Los camareros/cantantes nos rodearon al ritmo de los acordes de _Por ti volare._

—Bella –le dije todo emocionado –yo ya estaba enamorado de ti antes de conocerte en persona. Pero mi empeñó en buscar a esa supuesta mujer perfecta para mí me impedía ver que ya la había encontrado y que eras tú. Eran tantas y tantas las cosas que mi hermana me contaba de ti que yo inconscientemente empecé a dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para escucharlas y comencé a conocerte tan bien como ella. Es cierto que acabé viniendo aquí huyendo de mis problemas pero creo que eso fue una simple excusa. Yo estaba deseando venir a verte en persona desde que Alice dejó olvidada aquella foto en el suelo de mi habitación, foto que desde ese entonces siempre llevaba conmigo a donde fuera y que miraba constantemente. Quería venir hace tiempo…. simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y no puedo estar más feliz por esa decisión apresurada que tomé en ese momento.

Cuando te vi por primera vez tropezándote en aquel autobús y agarrándote a…donde podías para no caerte – hice un pequeño inciso para sonreír al ver su rubor recordando el incidente — mi corazón y mi alma se sintieron completas en ese instante. Después conocí a la apasionada, maravillosa, dulce, tierna, comprensiva y fuerte mujer que eres y me enamoré de ti más todavía. Sé que nos conocemos de hace poco pero hemos pasado momentos muy intensos. Tengo muy claro que quiero ser tu compañero, amigo, confidente y amante para el resto de mis días ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo Isabella Marie Swan?

—Sí –me contestó sin pestañear ni tardar un segundo, sin vacilar mientas gruesas lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas, lagrimas que, después de quitarle del dedo el anillo de su abuela y colocarlo en su lugar inicial para sustituirlo por el mío, le limpié lamiendo con mi lengua sus mejillas, sus ojos, su mandíbula…no bajé más abajo porque los camareros y_ Por ti volaré_ nos recordaban que no estábamos solos.

Después de pagar la cena salimos al exterior donde la limusina había sido sustituida por una hermosa calesa que nos llevó a dar un paseo por las zonas más romanticas de Madrid que a esas horas estaban iluminadas dándonos la bienvenida. Entre besos y caricias, escenarios tan conocidos ya por nosotros como el Madrid de los Austrias o el Palacio Real nos daban una calurosa bienvenida, hasta llegar a nuestro nuevo destino, el mismo hotel en donde pasamos nuestro primer día juntos y la misma habitación en donde por primera vez nos unimos en un solo cuerpo. Lo cierto es que ese hotel tenía fama de ser, junto al Ritz y otros, uno de los más bonitos y románticos de Madrid.

Cuando llegamos ya lo tenían todo dispuesto para que pasáramos directamente a la suitte en donde todo estaba tal y como lo había pedido. Un gran pasillo de flores se abría paso hasta la habitación donde la enorme cama adornada con más flores nos daba la bienvenida. Las velas perfumadas llenaban el ambiente de un olor único e intimo. Nos fuimos desnudando el uno al otro, despacio, sin prisas, tocándonos, rozándonos cada vez que una prenda de ropa se deslizaba por nuestros cuerpos. Cuando estábamos completamente desnudos la tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cama donde la deposité muy suavemente encima del colchón de flores para empezar a adorarla como la diosa que era para mí.

Comencé con su boca, la cual degusté y degusté deleitándome con su sabor tomando todo lo que quería de ella, seguí por su cuello, omóplatos, hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales chupé y devoré con la misma ansia. Mientras con mi lengua acariciaba uno de sus pezones, con mis dedos lo hacía con el otro para luego cambiar. Me demoré mucho tiempo ahí ya que me encantaba esa zona de su anatomía tanto o más como su imperio. Ese que ahora me proponía conquistar. Sus gemidos gritando mi nombre se mezclaban con la música de fondo, una balada romántica de Sergio Dalma, que había escogido para la ocasión; el olor a sexo se mezclaba con el de las flores de las velas. Cuando llegué a su dulce secreto empecé a lamerle el clítoris haciendo círculos con mi lengua, mientras dos dedos invadían su cavidad conquistándola de nuevo. Su olor era exquisito, adictivo, y me alegré de comprobar que ella estaba más que lista para mí. No sé si pasé, minutos, segundos u horas en esa posición, lo que si se es que sus gritos y gemidos me tenían muy excitado, ya casi no podía más. Después de dejar que explotará encima de mi boca y lamerle con ansias todos sus fluidos, me incorporé con la intención de culminar el acto como es debido, pero en un rápido movimiento me vi sin darme cuenta tumbado encima de la cama con ella encima de mí, lamiendo y chupando todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo hasta llegar hasta mi más que dispuesta erección, la cual se metió en la boca sin darme tiempo a asimilar lo que iba a suceder. Cerró su boca alrededor de mi miembro y empezó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo, chupando, succionando al tiempo que con sus manos masajeaba mis testículos en un movimiento erótico y delicioso. Yo no podía mas y cogí su cabeza empujándola más hacia mí al mismo compas de mi cadera que se movía lujuriosa de arriba hacia abajo. Ahora eran mis gritos los que se oían por toda la habitación. Las maniobras de Bella tanto en mi miembro como en mis testículos eran tortuosamente exquisitas e inaguantables así que no pude y exploté en un orgasmo bestial, intenso.

No había terminado de recuperarme cuando la visión de mi diosa aún inclinada sobre mi y tragándose hasta la última gota de mi semen hizo que mi miembro empezara a crecer de nuevo dispuesto para la acción. La volteé de nuevo de forma que quedé encima de ella y empecé de nuevo el ritual de besar y succionar todas y cada una de las parte de su cuerpo. Llegué hasta sus pies y besé sus dedos uno a uno, recorriéndolos con mi lengua y dándoles pequeños mordisquitos con mis dientes. Subí por sus piernas, rodillas y muslos y volví a hundirme en ese centro hermoso que me llamaba como si fuera el canto de una sirena. Subí por su vientre, metí mi lengua dentro de su ombligo, luego pasé a sus pechos los cuales besé y masajeé como correspondía para por fin irme introduciendo lentamente dentro de ella. Después de unos cuantos movimientos lentos y tortuosos durante los cuales me pedía por favor que fuera más deprisa, salí de ella para darle la vuelta y dejarla con la cara pegando a la almohada. Me situé encima de su cuerpo y la incorporé un poco de forma que ella quedo casi sentada de espaldas a mi a horcajas y con sus rodillas y piernas dobladas. Entonces la penetré de nuevo de un solo envite y los dos gemimos ante la sensación ya que esa postura daba un acceso más profundo a su interior. Nuestros movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos, duros, agresivos, nuestro gemidos ya casi ganaban en intensidad a los acordes de la famosa canción _La Gata bajo la lluvia_ hasta que el éxtasis salió a recibirnos victorioso, feliz, totalmente satisfecho.

—Me gustaría tener un montón de hijos contigo Bella –le dije después de habernos recuperado. Estábamos tumbados uno encima del otro.

—A mi también pero como todos salgan a Emmett, ¡ufff madre mía! –me contestó haciéndome estallar en risas.

—Bueno yo preferiría tener alguno que se pareciese a ti mi amor, que tuviese tu fuerza, tu empuje, tu valentía y tu forma de ver la vida. Me has enseñado tanto en estos meses.

—Tú también me has dado mucho a mi Edward, más de lo que imaginas. Me has dado una familia con la que contar y eso lo valoro mucho. Emmett y yo hemos crecido solos, al amparo de nuestros padres, pero solos contra el mundo ya que al ser hijos únicos mis padres nunca tuvimos primos con los que compartir y las tuyas son maravillosas, me encanta esa relación que tenéis se os ve a todos muy unidos.

—Bueno –contesté malhumorándome un poco pensando en Anastasia, Griselda, la Bruja del Este y Maléfica-, la parte que conoces.

—Esa para mí ya es suficiente amor siempre hay trapos sucios en las buenas familias ¿o no? –me dijo y como me lo dijo no me pude resistir y de nuevo volvimos a perdernos el uno en el otro comenzando de nuevo esa danza tan vieja como el mundo, la danza sublime y eterna del amor. Me perdí de nuevo en su cuerpo en el cual me hundí y me hundí hasta provocarla un orgasmo múltiple al cual la acompañe gritando su nombre

Esa noche hicimos el amor de todas las formas y posturas posibles. El Jacuzzi nos recibió desprendiendo un aroma floral que combinado con nuestro olor a sexo hizo el ambiente más irreal y romántico. Bella me cabalgó haciéndome estremecer de placer y yo la hice gritar mi nombre de igual modo que ella gritaba el mío entre espasmo y espasmo. La mañana nos sorprendió abrazados el uno al otro y satisfechos, totalmente satisfechos. No habíamos dormido mucho pero no importaba.

Salimos de aquel hotel cogidos de la mano y como aquella primera vez tomamos el autobús que nos llevaba de regreso a su casa y tal y como pasó aquel primer día Bella se tambaleó cuando el vehículo arrancó, yo no llegue a cogerla a tiempo por lo que los dos caímos al suelo ante las miradas atónitas de todos los viajeros ya que muy lejos de sentir vergüenza, empezamos a reírnos el uno encima del otro como si nunca en la vida nos hubiéramos reído, como si acabásemos de aprender, como si fuera la primera vez.

Llegamos a casa y unos muy expectantes Emmett y Rose nos estaban esperando en la puerta. Recibieron la noticia de nuestra boda con una alegría desbordante y Rosie nos regalo un hermoso dibujo que había hecho para la ocasión. Bueno…hermoso…lo que se dice hermoso artísticamente hablando….pero el amor de futuro tío puede mas y lo importante era el cariño con el que nos lo había hecho.

Estábamos ansiosos por llamar a toda la familia a contarle las buenas nuevas, pero teníamos que esperar a que fuera la hora correcta en Chicago y en Forks. Como era sábado sabía que mis diablos y sus respectivas parejas estarían juntos en alguna de las casas durmiendo la merluza que no necesariamente borrachera ya que nosotros sabíamos divertirnos perfectamente sin necesidad de sobrepasarnos con el alcohol. Yo no les había dicho nada para que no estuvieran agobiándome con el tema así que las pilló totalmente de sorpresa.

—Esme, Kate, Irina, chicos, dejad todo lo que estáis haciendo…¡YA! y venid a escuchar esto se trata de una emergencia en toda regla.

—¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿qué ha ocurrido? –escuché la voz somnolienta de Esme, valla los habíamos despertado, era tal mi impaciencia que no recordé que los sábados solíamos emerger al mundo bastante tarde.

—Lo mejor que podía pasar mamá –dijo mi hermana y ni corazón se hinchó aún más al escuchar como la llamaba mamá.

—Edward, Bella, ¿qué sucede?, ¿estáis bien?

—Mejor que bien mamá –le contesté imitando a Alice —¿puedes poner el manos libres por favor?, quiero que escuchéis todos lo que Bella y yo os tenemos que decir.

—Aquí estamos cuñado –dijo Garrett al otro lado de la línea—, ¿qué es eso que nos tienes que decir?, aunque disculpa pero ya me lo imagino.

—Pues que le he pedido a Bella que se case conmigo y ella me ha dicho que si. ¡NOS CASAMOS!

—Una sinfonía ensordecedora de gritos inundó la habitación, tan grande era el escándalo que tuvimos que bajar el volumen del teléfono que también teníamos en manos libres para que Rose y Emmett escucharan._ Las enhorabuenas y felicidades_, se mezclaban con _los cuanto me alegro por vosotros y es la_ _mejor noticia que podíamos tener_ y todo ello amenizado con el sinfín de chillidos y aplausos. Casi las podía ver bailando y saltando abrazadas por todo el piso con sus novios y marido detrás intentando que no sucediera un cataclismo casero. Cuando por fin se calmaron, Bella dijo algo que ocasionó una nueva algarabía de voces en los dos lados del teléfono.

—Esto… chicas veréis yo…. siempre quise que cuando me casara mi madrina fuera mi cuñada Rose –primer chillido acompañado de botes, besos, abrazos agobiantes, baile de la Victoria de Emmett, mirada sorprendida de Rossie y muchos _sí, sí, sí_ …, Bella prosiguió—y siempre pensé en Alice como mi Dama de Honor –segunda oleado de gritos y chillidos acompañados de la voz de Jasper pidiéndola que se calmara; Bella siguió contando —pero…veréis…yo …después de conoceros…he pensado que…si no tenéis inconveniente me gustaría que todas fuerais mis damas de honor –y la tercera oleada de gritos y chillidos fue tan ensordecedor que hasta Alistair, el vecino cotilla, se puso a mirar con disimulo por la ventana a ver si pillaba algo de lo que sucedía en el interior de la casa. Pero la guinda del pastel fueron mis palabras

—Esto…Esme...verás…no es que me moleste que seas Dama de Honor pero me temo que no podrá ser ya que…se supone que la madre debe entregar al novio –de momento se hizo el silencio hasta que Esme lo rompió

—Eso…eso… eso hijo seria…un honor muy grande para mí yo…no puedes hacerme más feliz. Edward gracias, te llevaré al altar con todo el orgullo que una madre puede sentir por un hijo —los gritos y los chillidos fueron sustituidos por lagrimas de emoción de uno y otro lado, ya que todos estábamos igual de exaltados.

—Esto…ya tenemos que dejaros quiero llamar a mi padre para…

—¡NO! –se oyó de nuevo un grito general –no… hace falta que lo hagas hijo es que…—decía Esme tartamudeando y yo no entendía nada hasta que la voz de Carlisle se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo que te quieren decir es que no hace falta porque ya me he enterado, enhorabuena Edward, no puedo estar más orgulloso.

—Muchas gracias padre –le dije contento y feliz de que mi padre estuviese con ellas en la casa de Kate y Garrett ya que es allí donde me dijeron que habían terminado la noche anterior –pero no se te olvide llamar a tu tíos esto… a Cayo también ya sabes cómo es, le gustaría enterarse por ti. Y por supuesto a tus abuelos.

—Si padre ahora mismo lo hago –y con estas palabras nos despedimos pero antes de colgar nos hicieron prometer que viajaríamos a Chicago para que Alice y Kate le diseñaran el vestido de novia a Bella y para pasar un tiempo en familia y celebrar la noticia. Por supuesto la invitación también era extensiva a Rose y Emmett y a los padres de Bella ya que Carlisle propuso celebrar una gran fiesta en la Mansión Cullen para celebrar, anunciar y formalizar el compromiso. La propuesta de Carlisle fue recibida con una nueva algarabía tan intensa que era imposible meter una palabra aunque solo fuera de canto ya que los cuatro diablos y Rose empezaron a planear la fiesta como si esta se fuera a celebrar mañana.

Al final, quedamos en viajar a Chicago para el fin de semana siguiente lo cual fue celebrado con mas gritos. En un momento determinado me volví hacia donde estaba Rossie y descubrí que en sus oídos se había puesto unos tapones y me miraba con una cara…en fin no sabría describir la cara ya que yo de psicología infantil, nada de nada, eso se lo dejo a Jasper.

Después de colgar, llamé a Aro y Sulpicia quienes tomaron la noticia con una algarabía similar a la de los diablos, es obvio que Kate e Irina tenían sus genes. Cuando se enteraron de que íbamos a viajar para el fin de semana no dudaron en invitarnos a cenar para celebrar la noticia. El siguiente en llamar fue a mi tío Cayo quien me felicitó…bueno…a su manera me felicitó, pero me dijo algo que me llego al alma y es que no podía haber escogido a una mujer mejor. No tan alegres fueron las felicitaciones forzadas de las dos hermanastras y la bruja ya que, tras los jadeos de sorpresa y bufidos de indignación que se escucharon, en su fría felicitación iba implicito el mensaje de que no les hacía ninguna gracia. Y Heidi así me lo hizo saber

—Eres un cabrón Edward no puedo creer que le hagas eso a Tanya –y ahí supe quien era una de las culpables de los mensajes.

—Mira prima –contesté visiblemente alterado –yo no le puedo hacer nada a una mujer a la que nunca prometí nada y a la que aborrezco desde hace mucho tiempo ¿estamos? Y te advierto que como se le mueva a mi Bella un solo pelo, uno solo y descubra que tú tienes algo que ver…

—Suficiente –dijo Cayo cortando de raíz lo que iba a añadir –Heidi sino tienes nada agradable que decirle a tu primo lárgate por favor. Esta es una noticia excelente para que andes tú enturbiándola con tu amargura.

—Pero ¿es que no ves que esa mujer va tras nuestro dinero? –de este lado de la línea pasaron varias cosas a la vez, Rose tuvo que tapar la boca a Emmett par que no le dijera cuatro cosas bien dichas a Griselda, a Bella se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos y yo…la ira de los dioses no es nada comparada a la que yo sentía en ese momento y ya iba a explotar cuando, como siempre, mi tío salvó la situación.

—En todo caso será el dinero de Edward y los Cullen no el tuyo querida hija, a no ser que por algún motivo tu tuvieras alguna especie de aspiración a ese dinero –le dijo a modo de advertencia—, y además te recuerdo que es esa mujer, esa tal Tanya o como se llame es la que, a mi modo de ver, anda detrás del dinero de tu primo aparte de ser una delincuente en toda regla. He conocido a Bella personalmente y sé positivamente que ella no es ni mucho menos como la describes. Es una mujer buena, trabajadora y muy ética, claro hija, que se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición. Bella querida —añadió – te pido perdón en nombre de mi hija, espero que no te haya causado mucha molestia.

—No, Cayo, tranquilo asunto olvidado no pasa nada –contestó mi Bella como pudo.

—Enhorabuena hija, me alegro por mi sobrino, repito que no podía haber encontrado a una mujer mejor. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, que sepas que si está en mi mano lo tendrás –y ahí iba implícita una clara amenaza a su mujer e hijas que a juzgar por el poco ruido que había en la línea debían haberse marchado.

—Después de esta desagradable llamada y de secar con besos, palabras cariñosas y caricias las lágrimas de mi Bella llamamos a mis abuelos Marco y Dydime. Los dos se mostraron entusiasmados, Marco a su manera siempre fría y distante pero sabía que aprobaba mi matrimonio con Bella. Mi abuela se ofreció a ayudar en todos los preparativos. Bueno otro obstáculo salvado. Ahora le tocaba el turno a mi abuelo Edward. No sé si ya he dicho que el sarcasmo mi padre lo heredó de él y ese sarcasmo se hizo notar cuando al darle la enhorabuena a Bella le dijo que tenía muchas ganar de conocer a la mujer que _había conseguido sacar a su nieto los pájaros de la cabeza_ pájaros que, según él, tenía la forma de fantasmas de mujeres perfectas, ya estábamos otra vez con ese tema. Lo que más ilusión me hizo fue que ofreció sin dudar su mansión para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso ya que coincidió con mi padre que había que anunciarlo y celebrarlo a bombo y platillo.

Y después de todas estas llamadas, Bella decidió llamar a sus padres y…que puedo decir…como dicen aquí en España, se armó el Belén ya que Renée Swan puso a prueba nuestro ingenio, nuestra paciencia y nuestra inventiva.

—Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?, espero que no suceda nada.

—Pues en realidad sí, sí sucede algo mamá pero es algo bueno, ¿podrías por favor llamar a papá?

— ¡Charlie, Charlie ven, ven, deja ese asqueroso partido de Beisbol y ven aquí en seguida que tu hija nos va a decir que se casa con Edward! –toma ya, la primera en la frente.

—¿Cómo?, ¿qué?, ¿es verdad eso?-, se oyó la aguda voz del Jefe Swan en la distancia y yo tragué saliva y el cuello de mi camisa se encogió, por una vez que no son mis pantalones los que... _a ver Cullen céntrate que estas a punto de comunicarle a la autoridad competente que te vas a llevar a su hija par siempre._

—Bueno confirmado no está confirmado pero tu hija dice que tiene una noticia y es algo bueno ¿qué mas podría ser?, ¿quieres venir aquí de una vez o voy a tener que ir en persona?, no sé a quién diablos se le ocurre poner beisbol en la tele un sábado por la mañana a estar horas, ¿quieres venir de una vez? ah…oh estas detrás de mí, ¿qué haces hay detrás?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso porque…?

—Renée ¿podrías callarte un poco y dejar que Bella nos diga lo que sea que tenga que decirnos? –y de nuestro lado de la línea se oyeron dos suspiros exasperados y un bufido mas exasperado aun.

—Tienes razón mamá –dijo Bella sin titubear un instante, esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella, cuando tomaba un decisión la seguía sin dudar ni vacilar e iba directa al grano sin dar rodeos ni tartamudear. Mis pantalones me dieron la razón al tiempo que mi erección me saludaba –Edward me ha pedido que me case con él y yo he aceptado. Papá ya sé que vas a decir que es muy pronto, pero esto es lo que quiero espero que te alegres por mí ya que me encantaría que me llevases al altar.

—Y me alegro hija, me alegro por ti. Edward se ganó mi respeto cuando fuimos a verte a Madrid y aunque sí que pienso que es un poco pronto también te digo que debe ser los genes ya que tu madre y yo nos casamos nada más conocernos como muy bien sabes, así que…nadie mejor para entenderos.

—Hija no sabes lo feliz que me haces, me alegro por los dos. Edward es un pedazo de hombre al que no debes dejar escapar, bien por ti hija –es que esta mujer no se había enterado de que el teléfono estaba en manos libres.

—Gracias a los dos, de verdad que me hace muy feliz que me apoyéis –bueno hasta aquí íbamos bien, todo correcto y en su lugar, pero entonces vino la bomba de relojería

—Oh hija por supuesto que te apoyo, es mas como regalo de bodas me voy a encargar yo personalmente de la tarta. Tengo una receta que…

—¡NO! –dijimos seis voces a la vez dejando cortada a la pobre mujer, bueno pobre…en teoría. La situación se había vuelto un poco…digamos que embarazosa, pero a mí se me ocurrió la idea del millón claro que había que avisar a Esme y esperaba que a Bella y a Emmett no les importara.

—Esto verás Renée es que…en fin… esto hummm…bueno es que es tradición en mi familia que de la tarta de bodas se encargue la madre del novio, no te molestes pero es que bueno…es una traición de muchos, muchos años uff desde antes de la guerra de secesión incluso.

—Ah pues si es así, no pasa nada no hay inconveniente, las tradiciones son las tradiciones ya se me ocurrirá algo que hacer –dijo la mujer claramente contrariada, pero todos respiramos aliviados y tanto Emmett como Rose y Bella me dieron una mirada de sincero y total agradecimiento. Lo cierto es que nuestros estómagos agradecían mi repentino ingenio, un ingenio que no sabía yo que tenia pero dicen que en momentos de peligro descubres facetas de tu carácter que desconocías hasta ese entonces y, para que lo vamos a negar, comer cualquier cosa cocinada por Renée Swan era señal de peligro inminente. Bella me sostuvo un poco más la mirada y en ese momento mis pantalones empezaron a hacerse más y más pequeños a medida que mi erección se hacía más y más grande. Madre de Dios que ganas de llevarla a la habitación y encerrarme con ella una semana entera.

—Hay una cosa que sí puedes hacer mamá dijo Bella sosteniéndome aun la mirada buscando mi aprobación pero yo no podía pensar en nada más que acomodar como fuera mis pertenencias –puedes ir a la iglesia de Forks y concertar un día y hora para casarnos. Ten en cuenta que no puede ser pasado mañana ya que hay que dar tiempo a que Alice y Kate me hagan el vestido —como pude le di mi aprobación, me parecía perfecto que se quisiera casar en el pueblo que la vio nacer. También podrías contratar en algún lugar que te guste de Port Ángeles para celebrarlo.

—Oh lo podemos hacer aquí en casa hija, el jardín es lo suficientemente grande. Tendré que hablar con la madre de Edward para organizarlo todo y estoy pensando que podíamos ahorrarnos el catering ya que yo… —y de nuevo las alarmas se dispararon al tempo que se oía un claro bufido al otro lado de la línea…

—No te molestes mamá –dijo Bella que en ese momento fue la más rápida ya que los demás aun nos estábamos recuperado del shock, eres la madre de la novia ¿no querrás estar con un delantal puesto toda la velada verdad?, deja que se encarguen otros, es mas yo opto por que contrates en algún sitio bonito donde más te guste, lo dejo a tu elección.

—Por el dinero no te preocupes Renée, mi familia contribuirá gustosa con la parte que le toque –dije intentando no parece un prepotente imbécil por el hecho de tener dinero.

—Uff está bien, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que siempre que intento cocinar algo todos me ponéis pegas?

—Oh no seas tonta Renée—dijo esta vez Rosalie adelantándose a los demás –son cosas tuyas mujer.

—Esto… veréis una cosa más –dije cambiando de tema antes que las lagrimas de Renée Swan manipularan el ambiente–mis padres quieren anunciar y celebrar el compromiso en una fiesta que tendrá lugar este sábado y por supuesto estáis invitados y a Bella le gustaría mucho teneros allí tanto como a mi.

—Por supuesto que iremos ¿verdad Charlie?, además puedo llevar algún postre casero o mi ponche y… —de nuevo la alerta roja encendida.

—Mamá, esto…verás…es de agradecer pero se puede estropear en el viaje y…en fin, seguro que Esme está encantada de que le ayudes esto…bueno… de alguna otra manera. Quizás puedas incluso hacer el ponche allí…no sé…a lo mejor Esme tiene alguna receta que compartir contigo y… –al mencionar a Esme me di cuenta de que había que explicarles a los Swan la situación de mis padres pero recordé que ya se lo había dicho a Charlie cuando hablamos así que…esperaba que Renée también lo supiera. Su siguiente comentario confirmó mi suposición…

—Espero que Esme sea la madre de verdad y no la delincuente esa que está en la cárcel

—Sí Renée si —dije riéndome de la poca diplomacia que tenía esta mujer la cual parecía no saber que por el manos libres escuchábamos todo, todos los presentes en la habitación y para confirmar mis palabras oí como su marido la regañaba—, es mi madre de verdad nunca dejaría que esa otra mujer se metiera en mi boda, bueno no creo que ella quisiera meterse en esta boda nada más que para evitarla –agregué y todo el mundo se echó a reír.

—Edward hijo perdona mi mala educación es que yo…

—No te preocupes Renée no has hecho más que decir la verdad, no estoy molesto. No debes cortarte porque este yo presente ni dejar de ser como eres, no me gustaría.

—Gracias hijo contestaron a la vez los dos esposos, la voz de Charlie parecía claramente aliviada y agradecida de que hubiera aceptado a un personaje como Renée con tanta naturalidad.

Cuando colgamos todos dimos un respiro de alivio, sobrevivir a Renée Swan y sus inventos culinarios era toda una experiencia.

La semana pasó más rápida de lo que pensábamos, la felicidad inundaba cada ambiente que pisábamos Bella y yo. Aunque se enturbiaba por los mensajes y llamadas que Bella seguía recibiendo cada vez más y más amenazantes. Tanto es así que hasta me estaba planteando el ir a Chicago pues tenía bien clara su procedencia aunque no se podía probar nada aún. Bella se negó a suspender el viaje argumentando que tenía mucha ilusión porque Kate y Alice le hicieran su traje pero quería supervisarlo ella misma ya que no se fiaba de las ideas de Alice. Además me dijo que no podíamos hacer ese feo a una familia que se estaba desviviendo por recibirnos ya que estaban dejándose el alma en la preparación de la fiesta. Entre Esme, Dydime y mis primas estaban organizando un evento que daría que hablar en las páginas de sociedad por meses y meses. Bella tenía razón, desde luego la tenía pero cada día admiraba más la valentía y entereza de esta fabulosa mujer que me había tocado en la ruleta de la vida.

Yo por otro lado estaba deseoso e ilusionado de celebrar este evento con Esme como anfitriona pudiendo reconocer ante todo el mundo que ella era mi madre, mi verdadera madre y no el proyecto de mujer ese que todavía estaba pudiéndose en las cárceles españolas. Mi abuelo Marco se había encargado de la prensa, minimizando al máximo el escándalo y publicando en nuestro periódico un comunicado que calló la boca a la prensa más sensacionalista de Chicago. Un segundo comunicado proclamaba a bombo y platillo que Esme Vulturi y Carlisle Cullen junto con Renée y Charlie Swan, tenían el placer de anunciar la próxima boda de Edward Anthony Cullen con Isabella Marie Swan y la fiesta que tendría lugar el sábado para formalizar el compromiso. Se podría decir que Esme Vulturi era oficialmente nuestra madre y yo no podía estar más feliz. El siguiente paso a dar era que Carlisle consiguiera el divorcio y se casara con Esme ya que el comunicado había dejado totalmente abierta esa posibilidad.

Un hecho destacable de estos días maravillosos posteriores a la petición de matrimonio fue cuando en la redacción del periódico reunimos a todos los empleados y cuando digo a todos es a todos, para comunicarles la noticia e invitarles a una copa de champan. Todos se alegraron por nosotros ya que Bella en el poco tiempo que llevaba el periódico en marcha se había convertido en una compañera muy querida. Pero lo mejor fue ver la cara que se le puso al perro, eso sí que fue digno de ver. No me pareció, sin embargo, tan gracioso cuando la acorraló en un pasillo y quiso propasarse con ella. Bella se cansó de darle rodillazos y codazos en todos los sitios que encontraba pero lo cierto es que la tenía sujeta de tal manera que era imposible para ella escaparse. Gracias a Dios que a Ángela le dio por sentir ganas de ir al servicio en ese momento por lo que pudo verlo y salir corriendo a buscarme. La paliza que le di fue monumental y me dio la excusa que esperaba ya que al día siguiente el chucho mugriento pasó a la historia como trabajador del periódico. Con la cara hecha un Cristo por mis golpes y una demanda por acoso en el bolsillo, Scooby doo dejó la redacción del periódico con el rabo entre las piernas. He de decir que me demandó a mi por agresión y al periódico por despido improcedente, pero tenía todas las de perder, Ángela estaba dispuesta a declarar lo que vio y los demás compañeros de Bella a certificar el acoso que venía sufriendo de parte del chucho. Estaba claro que yo había actuado en defensa propia.

La semana transcurrió y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estábamos sentados en una avión rumbo a Chicago. Yo estaba deseando recorrer esa ciudad que me vio nacer del brazo de la mujer que amaba y enseñarle todos y cada uno de mis rincones favoritos. Esperaba que los diablos no la acapararan mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¿cómo estáis? Espero que vuestra semana haya sido de lujo.<strong>

**El escenario en los dos próximos capítulos se va a trasladar a Chicago. Ya veremos que ocurre puesto que tengo la impresión de que el temor de Edward tiene un muy buen fundamento. Y además los ánimos en ciertos sectores de la familia no pueden estar muy bien ya que Esme ha sido reconocida oficialmente como la madre de Edward. Solo falta que Carlisle consiga el divorcio y formalice la relación.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros bonitos rr:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel y SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby**

**Demos una calurosa bienvenida a :Ilovemybaby**

**Y gracias a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos.**


	15. Una fiesta diabólica

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Una fiesta diabólica<strong>

**Pov Bella**

A pesar de que el vuelo no se había hecho excesivamente pesado, ya que íbamos cómodamente instalados en primera clase, era demasiado largo y me encontraba entumecida. Me había pasado casi todo el tiempo arropada por los fuertes brazos de mi prometido, durmiendo a ratos y, naturalmente, no habíamos podido evitar la tentación de pasar a formar parte del club de las alturas con una muy buena nota todo hay que decirlo, si no que se lo pregunten a mis bragas las cuales tuve que sustituir por unas limpias y secas, sobre todo secas. Menos mal que con este hombre he aprendido bastante y ya llevo conmigo siempre algún repuesto. Consecuencias de nuestros actos, las azafatas y resto del personal del avión no nos quitaban ojo de encima, así como algunos pasajeros ¿tanto ruido habíamos hecho?, quizás el problema es que detrás de nosotros habían pasado a inscribirse al susodicho club Emmett y Rose.

Ahora me encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del avión observando las luces la Ciudad del Viento, una ciudad que me abría sus brazos mientras el avión se dirigía inexorable hacia una de las pistas de aterrizaje del Aeropuerto Internacional Midway.

—Bienvenida a mi ciudad natal amor –me dijo Edward dejándome un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja –arggg como me ponía cuando hacia eso, mis bragas ya estaba empezando a pedir explicaciones de nuevo, pero… un momento ¿ciudad natal?, este hombre no se había enterado de nada.

—Esto Edward, amor, Chicago puede que sea la ciudad donde has vivido toda tu vida pero tu ciudad natal según la historia de Esme es Berlín si mal no recuerdo –le dije con fingida inocencia.

—Tienes razón mi amor –me contestó sonriente –pero no puedo evitarlo. Éramos tan solo unos bebés de días cuando nos arrancaron de los brazos de Esme y nos trajeron aquí, no puedo dejar de pensar en esta ciudad como la ciudad que me vio nacer, pero sería más correcto decir que…me vio crecer. Pero tecnicismos aparte, estoy desando enseñártela amor, quizás podamos disfrutar y todo de algún espectáculo de Jazz, música muy popular aquí y que te encanta según me contaste –me dijo con aire muy misterioso.

La voz de la azafata pidiendo que nos abrocháramos los cinturones interrumpió nuestra conversación. El avión aterrizo suave, perfecto, como una pluma y los cuatro juntos salimos dispuestos a conquistar la segunda ciudad. Fuimos a la cinta trasportadora a por nuestro equipaje.

—Caray Rose, ¿qué has metido aquí para que pese tanto?, ¿has robado La Cibeles y yo sin enterarme?, mira que…

—He metido lo que tenía que meter Emmett Swan y deja de hacerte el gracioso, que aquel señor de allí con ese uniforme tan mono, ha levantado instantáneamente la cabeza al oírte decir la palabra robar. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

—Vale, vale ya me callo pero solo venimos para tres días. Mira ¿ves?, mi hermanita solo lleva… —y su gran y enorme bocota se cerró al ver que su "hermanita", como él me llamaba, tenía tantas maletas como Rose.

Salimos de la terminal y allí estaba toda la familia Cullen/Vulturi esperándonos, bueno…la parte de la familia Cullen/Vulturi que merecía la pena. De repente Rose y yo nos vimos arrastradas y medio ahogadas por un follón de brazos que, a la par que nos apretaban hasta el borde de la asfixia , nos obligaban a dar saltos par poder ir a su ritmo. El ambiente se vio rápidamente inundado y contagiado de un coro de

_—Bella, Rose, bienvenidas._

_—¿Y yo qué, estoy pintado?_

_—Perdón Emmett bienvenido tu también._

_—No sabes cómo me gusta que por fin estéis aquí._

_—Que ganas tenia de que vinierais a mi ciudad natal._

_—Eso no es así Alice, tu ciudad natal es Berlín hija._

_—bueno da igual, nos vamos a divertir mucho._

Y todo eso, seguido de muchos, muchos, muchos gritos. Y yo, ¿yo que iba a hacer?, contagiarme de su entusiasmo y empezar a dar saltos con ellas chillando tan o más alto. A mi lado Rose estaba igual de emocionada. Para terminar de rematar el estruendoso lio, Irina tuvo la genial idea de juntarnos de las manos haciendo un corro y empezar a girar como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas cantando como locas alguna canción típica de la zona, ya que yo no la conocía pero me sonaba mucho a alguna melodía de jazz arreglada por ella a su modo y estilo. Los hombres de la casa giraban a la par con nosotras para evitar nuestra caída, Aro incluido ya que Sulpicia estaba la primera en medio del follón y, por supuesto un muy divertido Carlisle. En cuanto a Emmett ese iba su bola y se había unido a nuestro especial corro de la patata. Después de haber formado el lio padre, en medio del cual unos turistas nos fotografiaron pesando que formábamos parte de una atracción de bienvenida montada por el aeropuerto y unas cuantas palabras más o menos educadas con el inconfundible y siempre presente en nuestras vidas guarda de seguridad, nos encaminamos a los coches no sin antes saludar, besar y abrazar a los chicos y Carlisle.

—¡Bella, Bella, Bella, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, cuanto me alegro que estéis aquí, no me lo puedo creer y tú también Emmett! –decía Alice dando saltitos y haciendo círculos al mismo tiempo, mientras Edward rodaba los ojos recriminándole con fingido enojo que su hermano era él. Alice le sacaba la lengua haciéndole burla e Irina, Kate y Esme la apoyaban saltando igual. De repente Kate noto que en uno de sus saltos el suelo estaba más blando de lo normal y claro, lo que pasó es que se había tropezado con un señor pisándole tan fuerte con ese enorme taconazo de aguja que no me extraña que al pobre se le saltaran las lagrimas de dolor mientas le decía que no había problema. Tras el incidente Aro, haciendo uso de su "autoridad", nótese el sarcasmo, nos pidió por favor un poco de formalidad y así conseguimos llegar a los coches no sin que antes Esme y yo nos tragáramos literalmente una farola por ir hablando y mirando donde no debíamos. Aro, Carlisle, Edward y el resto de los chicos rodaron los ojos y nosotras nos frotábamos las zonas del cuerpo que habían impactado contra el maldito mobiliario urbano siempre puesto en medio para molestar.

Y aquí estaba yo, en la antigua habitación de Kate junto a las demás a excepción de Esme y la loca de mi madre que estaban en la Mansión Cullen dando los últimos retoques. Nos estábamos terminando de arreglar para la fiesta ya que, para disgusto de Edward, ese día, justo al siguiente de nuestra llegada por la noche, me habían secuestrado desde buenas horas de la mañana después de haber ido al aeropuerto a buscar a mis padres a los que, naturalmente, Edward se encargó de llevar y acomodar en al gran Mansión mientas yo "disfrutaba", nótese de nuevo el sarcasmo, de mi secuestro.

Mi futura cuñada y mi futura prima, se habían esmerado al máximo y elegido con muy poco tiempo unos vestidos preciosos para lucir esta noche, totalmente diferentes unos de otros, muy originales y acordes con nuestros gustos.

A pesar de que las intenciones iniciales de Edward eran que fuéramos a pasar la noche a su apartamento, Carlisle, haciendo unos pucheros muy parecidos a los de su hija, le había convencido para que nos quedáramos a dormir en la gran Mansión, no sin antes ir a la gran casa de los Vulturi, donde me obsequiaron con una fantástica cena dándome así la bienvenida oficial entre ellos. Parecía que toda la familia se esforzaba por hacerme sentir a gusto y feliz y yo no podía estar más agradecida. Bueno… no toda la familia ya que Athenodora y sus hijas se excusaron para no ir aunque sabía que rondaban por algún lado de la casa, sin embargo Cayo hizo acto de presencia.

Fue en la residencia Vulturi donde conocí al abuelo de Edward, Edward sénior, que era una mezcla entre Alice, Carlisle y mi novio difícil de digerir. El hombre me dio una muy calurosa bienvenida y en un aparte me dijo en secreto que se alegraba de que su nieto hubiese encontrado una mujer como yo, ya que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con ese posible matrimonio con Tanya, pues él tenía claras dos cosas, una que su nieto no la amaba y dos, que _esa arpía,_ y esas fueron sus palabras, _solo buscaba el dinero y el prestigio Cullen._

También tuve el privilegio de conocer a Marco y a Dydime, los dueños y señores de la Mansión, que eran exactamente como me los había descrito Edward pero me trataron muy cordialmente y me dieron una calurosa bienvenida, sobre todo Dydime, y una sincera felicitación. Durante la cena Marco le dejó bien claro a su nieto lo que pensaba de la actitud de Elizabeth a la que se refirió como su ex hija, ante la mirada de tristeza de Dydime, y nos reveló que nunca habría consentido un matrimonio obligado con una mujer como Tanya. Me dijo que era bienvenida en la familia ya que si yo era lo que quería su nieto así sería.

Me había pasado toda la mañana en el estudio de diseño de Alice y Kate junto a las demás chicas y mi madre que había quedado encantada con su vestido y con el mío; y después habíamos almorzado en un fastuoso restaurante por cuyas ventanas se podían apreciar las Torres Sears una de las construcciones más significativas de la ciudad.

No tengo palabras para definir lo bonito que es mi vestido de novia, por lo menos sobre el papel ya que todavía no es una realidad. Yo venía dispuesta a hacer un montón de cambios ya que las liberales e innovadoras ideas de Alice a veces no casaban con mis gustos, pero esta vez se habían portado las dos, era precioso y qué decir de los de las damas de honor, el de Esme, el de mi madre y el de Rose.

La imagen que me devolvía el espejo de la habitación de Kate era una mujer desconocida para mí pero a la vez muy cercana. El vestido que luciría esa noche era un sueño, un total y absoluto sueño y me sentía como si fuera una estrella de cine con él puesto. De una tela suave y sugerente, se adaptaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y su escote me dejaba lucir a la perfección la gargantilla y los pendientes que mi madre y mi padre me regalaron cuando me gradué y que pertenecieron a mi querida abuela Marie, la dueña de la sortija que siempre llevaba en mi mano, aquella que sirvió para engañar a la Madrastra y a Cruella.

Bajé las escaleras de esa enorme mansión sintiéndome aun como esa estrella de cine antes mencionada. Edward me esperaba abajo con la boca tan abierta al verme que casi le tengo que dar uno de mis pañuelos de papel para que se secase las babas. Claro que yo no estaba mejor, pues verle luciendo un smoking hacia que todo mi cuerpo colapsara y convergiera entre mis piernas y mis pobres bragas me pidieron auxilio.

Dos enormes limusinas nos esperaban para llevarnos a la Mansión Cullen donde Esme, Carlisle, Renée y Charlie nos esperaban junto a los abuelos Cullen y Vulturi. Por cierto, tengo que acordarme de otorgar la medalla a la santísima paciencia a Esme ya que se la había ganado con creces intentando convencer a mi madre de que no hacía falta cocinar nada, es más, creo que hasta le había hecho entender lo que nosotras habíamos sido incapaces todos estos años, es decir, cuando te piden unos ingredientes en una receta son esos ingrediente y no los que a ti te salen del moño.

Alice e Irina iban en la limusina de delante junto a Jasper, Laurent y los tíos de mi novio. En la de atrás íbamos Edward, Rose, Emmett, Kate, Garrett y yo. La limusina de Alice aparcó justo en el momento en que una despampanante mujer, ya entrada en años, vestida de una forma muy grotesca, muy juvenil para su edad diría yo, pero despampanante al fin y al cabo, se dirigía hacia nuestros coches. Cuando pasaba al lado de la limusina de Alice, ésta abrió la puerta no sé sin queriendo o por accidente, el caso es que la puerta en cuestión impactó directamente contra la buena señora que acabo despatarrada en el suelo con todas las piernas en alto y enseñando según que vergüenzas. Alice salió del auto acompañada de Irina y Esme, que estaba en la puerta, se acercó a ellas.

—Tía Athenodora, tía Athenodora –decía una Alice a la que hubiera dado un óscar a la mejor actriz por su soberbia interpretación de sobrina arrepentida –¿estás bien?, ¿te has hecho daño?, no sabes cuánto lo siento yo...no te vi.

—Tía por Dios que pena, tu vestido se ha manchado –decía ahora Irina haciendo la competencia a Alice por el óscar. Vas a tener que volver a casa, mira que es una lástima con lo que te habrá costado encontrar un vestido vamos…que…te siente…así.

—Yo te dejaría uno cuñada ya que me traje varios para elegir –entró Esme en la competencia –pero es que…esto…verás…no sé si te va a quedar bien…bueno…no te enfades…pero mi peso y el tuyo…oh no quiero decir que estés gorda ni mucho menos pero…

—¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas Renata? –intervino un furioso Cayo bastante enfadado por ver a su mujer en semejante posición ya que entre disculpas y no disculpas la Bruja del Este seguía todavía despanzurrada en el suelo. Desde mi posición, ya fuera del coche, podía ver su ropa interior que era... ¿qué color era ese?, ¿Llevaba ropa interior esta mujer o estábamos viendo sus vergüenzas en vivo y en directo? Un rápido vistazo a mi derecha me bastó para comprobar que Edward estaba roto de la risa y morado de aguantarla, Emmett y Rosalie estaban muy serios, aparentemente, y circunspectos; un nuevo vistazo a la izquierda me sirvió para comprobar que Aro estaba igual y que Sulpicia y Kate se sujetaban la una a la otra disimulando bastante mal; con un simple vistazo al frente, comprobé que Carlisle y su padre estaban muy serios, muy serios, pero… en fin…la mueca era la mueca marca Cullen. Marco y Dydime, que estaban a su lado, aguantaban la compostura como podían. El gesto de Marco era adusto, antipático, Dydime sin embargo se estaba mordiendo el labio. Mis padres, mis padres eran todo un poema, sabedores y conocedores del asunto estaban disfrutando como locos de la situación, sobre todo mi padre ya que su personalidad policiaca exigía darles una patada en el culo él mismo a las culpables de los mails y todo apuntaba a ellas. Además le tenían un cariño especial a Alice y la conocían como si fuera yo, así que sabían demasiado bien que el "accidente" había sido…provocado. Y qué decir de los chicos que misteriosamente estaban todos concentrados en una de las limusinas.

—¿Quieres ya levantarte de ahí mujer que me estas dejando en ridículo? –decía un muy enfurecido Cayo.

—Mamá, mamá ¿pero que te ha pasado? –preguntaba una escultural mujer pero con una ropa…en fin…muy poco adecuada, que venía corriendo a ayudar la que se supone era su madre seguida de otra no menos escultural mujer igual de mal vestida, pero con cara de haberse tragado una guindilla.

—Philp –dijo muy digna la Bruja del Este, una vez que se hubo levantado del suelo –llévame a casa a cambiarme de vestido y tan altanera como había aparecido, hasta el aterrizaje por lo menos, desapareció. En su lugar quedaron las dos guindillas digo…las dos muchachas esculturales y ridículamente vestidas que miraron al cuarteto diabólico con cara de muy pocos amigos. Pero una de ellas, la morena, cuando vio a Edward cambio la expresión.

—Eddie, Eddie, querido primo ¿cómo estás? –le dijo arrojándose a sus brazos y pretendiendo empujarme –pero mi prometido reaccionó a tiempo y me atrajo a su cuerpo de manera que quedaba entre éste y la pegajosa mujer que al ver la maniobra frenó en seco.

—Heidi, Renata, os presento a mi hermosa prometida Isabella Marie Swan ya que no habéis querido conocerla en casa, espero la tratéis con el respeto que merece.

—Esto…encantada –dijo una muy falsa Heidi dándome un par de fríos besos en la mejilla, gesto que fue imitado por su hermana.

—No te creas que vas a salirte con la tuya –me dijo Renata al oído cuando me besó y por el gesto y la cara que le puse, supo en ese momento que nada de lo que me pudiera hacer o decir me iba a acobardar. Yo era una Swan y con los Swan nadie se metía. Y había un factor añadido ella misma se había delatado, era una de las culpables de los mails.

—¿Cómo estáis? –dijo Edward sacándome de allí y llevándome en presencia de sus abuelos, mis padres y de Carlisle. Pero antes de irnos miró a Renata con expresión desafiante, había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras. Y su gesto y expresión no presagiaba nada bueno. Pero más miedo me daban las miradas cómplices que se intercambiaron los diablos, Rose y Emmett ya que esas sí que daban…miedo no…terror.

—Bella, encantados de volver a verte –me dijeron uno por uno dándome un caluroso beso en la mejilla.

—Luego me tendrás que reservar un baile, es mi privilegio como jefe de la familia bailar con la futura señora Cullen –dijo Edward sénior ante un sonoro y estruendoso bufido de Anastasia y Griselda, acompañado de las miradas de reproche de sus abuelos. Mis padres muy divertidos y distendidos me abrazaron también.

—¡Sí, sí , sí, Bella será una Cullen! —empezaron a chillar y a gritar a la vez los cuatro diablos y Sulpicia, dando saltos y vueltas a nuestro alrededor como si ellas fueron el brujo invocando la lluvia y nosotros la hoguera. Carlisle, su padre, los míos y los abuelos Vulturi rodaron los ojos al unísono mientras Aro se lo estaba pasando en grande. Las miradas de odio de las dos hermanastras no podía ser más letal, pero yo se las sostuve impasible mientras ocupaba mi lugar junto a la familia para recibir a los invitados.

Después del típico discurso de bienvenida, la cena dio comienzo. Una muy altanera Athenodora apareció en mitad de ella con un nuevo vestido de fiesta todavía más horrorosa que el anterior ¿cómo era posible que teniendo tanto dinero vistieran así?, ¿es que no tenía asesores de belleza?

No puedo decir que la cena transcurrió de forma agradable porque con esos personajes sentados a nuestra mesa era imposible. Los comentarios hirientes y las indirectas hacia mi persona, rebatidas inmediatamente por un furioso Edward y unas no menos furiosas hermana, primas, madre, tía, Rose y, naturalmente Renée Swan, hicieron que el rato se convirtiera en una autentica tortura. Cayo llamó al orden a sus hijas y esposa un montón de veces, pero ellas seguían impertérritas en su misión de molestarme, aunque no lo estaban consiguiendo, ya que solo con ver cómo me defendía Edward me sobraba y bastaba. Pero si hay algo que no podía aguantar eran los coqueteos descarados de Heidi con Edward al cual se le notaba sumamente molesto e incomodo. Me da la impresión de que en un momento determinado intento con su pie tocar las partes intimas de mi hombre, esas que solo me pertenecían a mí, ya que noté como Edward se tensaba a mi lado y propinaba una especie de patada por debajo de la mesa y la cara de Heidi cambio de color al instante. Más tarde me enteraría de lo sucedido en concreto, pero de momento una cruel risa dirigida a ella escapó de la comisura de mi boca. Heidi muy digna se levantó para ir al baño. Alice, Kate, Esme, Rose e Irina se miraron en ese momento y esas miradas no me gustaron nada, y que razón tenía ya que Irina, como quien no quiere la cosa, estiró el pie al paso de la hermanastra malvada, ocasionando que esta se tropezase y cayese de bruces al suelo arrastrando tras de sí a un camarero que ese momento llegaba cargando una bandeja llena de copas de champan, champan que la muy zorra bebió pero del suelo. Su hermana se levantó del otro lado de la mesa muy dispuesta a ayudarla pero se encontró con otro obstáculo en forma de pie, esta vez de una muy disimulada Kate y así fue como Renata se despanzurró encima de su hermana enseñando también sus vergüenzas y que vergüenzas madre mía, menuda ropa interior…sin comentarios.

—Pero mira que estáis patosas hoy primas –dijo de nuevo una muy oscarizada Alice —¿qué sucedió esta vez?, a ver sujetaros a mí que os ayudo a levantaros.

—¡No hace falta! –exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo y acto seguido se pusieron a cuatro patas levantándose como buenamente pudieron pues los restos de champán sobre el suelo dificultaban la misión. Vista a la derecha, Edward partiéndose de la risa sin ningún pudor al igual que mis padres, Rose y Emmett; vista a la izquierda, cara de póker de Cayo y Athenodora, Aro y Sulpicia apoyados el uno contra el otro y las caras de los cuatro diablos impregnadas de una inocencia espectacular; vista al frente sonrisa disimulada de Dydime, expresión facial de Marco aun sin determinar, y muecas burlonas en los rostros de Carlisle y su padre.

Una vez pasado el show de las dos lagartas que fueron al baño a retocarse un poco, la cena transcurrió sin más incidentes. Los postres estaban deliciosos pero a mí ya no me entraba nada mas, no estaba acostumbrada a comer tanto la verdad y menos a la hora de la cena. Una vez los camareros hubieron retirado las mesas hacia un lado para dejar espacio para el baile, Edward sénior subió a una especie de escenario improvisado acompañado de los abuelos Vulturi, de Esme y de Carlisle así como de mis padres. Me encantaba como procuraban darles a mis padres el sitio que les correspondía sin hacerles en ningún momento de menos.

—Bueno –empezó Edward sénior su discurso que se vio interrumpido por unos aplausos estruendosos provenientes de la llamada zona diabólica. El abuelo de mi amor las miró alzando una ceja y lo mismo hizo Marco.

—Pues como iba diciendo –segundo intento fallido ya que una voz proveniente de esa zona y que reconocí como la de Alice interrumpió el momento…

—Sí, sí, sí, es genial, Bella va a ser mi hermana, además de mi amiga, es estupendo, es estupendo y Rose mi concuñada o como se diga o como sea –decía dando saltitos, haciendo círculos a su alrededor y aplaudiendo a la vez. El pobre Jasper intentaba sin éxito contenerla.

—Y mi prima, no te olvides de que también será mi prima y Rose mi coprima o lo que sea –decía ahora Irina dando los mismos saltos, haciendo los mismos círculos y, por supuesto, dando palmas. Laurent estaba desesperado.

—Y la mía, es genial, nunca he tenido una prima más que tu y ahora voy a tener dos, porque esas otras no cuentan y… —pero Kate se interrumpió al cruzar su mirada con la de su abuelo y el de Edward que las miraban muy serios.

—Perdón…pero es que…estamos tan contentas y empezaron de nuevo a aplaudir y dar saltos –Edward a mi lado dio un suspiro. Aro se estaba rompiendo de la risa pero se le heló en la boca al ver el gesto adusto de su padre ya que se suponía que era quien tenía la misión de impartir orden y autoridad. Los invitados parecía divertidos pues mucho me temo que ya estaban acostumbrados a las salidas de tono de estas cuatro. Esme desde su posición estaba que no podía estarse quieta de la juerga que tenía y su expresión fingidamente seria era digna de otro óscar.

—Vamos a ver si puedo por fin comunicaros a todos que…—y tercer intento, ya sabemos que dicen que no hay dos sin tres, pues esta vez fue interrumpido por una especie de ruido gutural, algo parecido a_ wiiiiiii,_ que provenía de la misma zona diabólica…su autora…desconocida hasta la fecha…Edward sénior miró resignado hacia ellas que le devolvían la mirada muy serias.

—¿Queréis por casualidad anunciarlo vosotras? –y no hizo falta decirlo dos veces. Las tres se abalanzaron al escenario como si fuera una tienda de Cristian Dior y uno de sus modelos más preciados estuviera a precio de saldo y por modelos no tengo porque referirme precisamente a un vestido o complementos a ver si se me entiende. Yo con mi pedazo de hombre…tengo más que de sobra pero ellas... en fin que como dice Irina a nadie le amarga un dulce. Sentí detrás de mi unos espasmos extraños que iban a parar directamente a ya sabemos a dónde. Supuse que el culpable era Edward y su risa imposible de contener al ver las payasadas de sus primas. En ese momento me tenía abrazada la cintura por detrás y a mi esos movimientos, ¡hay dios! que estragos me estaban causando esos movimientos._ La bragas Bella las bragas céntrate hija que estas en medio de una fiesta llena de gente que se fija en ti porque no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que se anuncia, o eso se intenta, tu compromiso._

—¿Todo el mundo puede…vernos…todo el mundo puedo… oírnos? –dijo Alice tomando el mando del micrófono y arrastrando a Esme con ella. En ese momento me acordé de aquel profesor tan mono de defensa contra las artes oscuras que aparece en Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta ya que la muy...muy… gamberra… había citado literalmente la misma frase de la película.

–hace ya algunos años, pero no muchos, esta que les habla sacó una beca para estudiar en España y allí tuve el placer de conocer a la que muy pronto seria mi más querida amiga y su cuñada, una también muy buena amiga. ¡Hola Rose!

—Hola –contestó Rose y un montón de ojos rodaron sincronizados.

-¿Y yo qué?, ¿otra vez te olvidas de mi?

-Hola Emmett, como olvidarme de ti.

-Hola Alice.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pasé intentando que mi amiga del alma y mi hermano se conocieran pues sabía que iban a congeniar en enseguida. Sí sabré yo lo que le conviene a mi hermano –se oyó un suspiro a mi lado — pero aquí Edward es terco y cabezota por naturaleza –a mi lado Edward resopló y rodó los ojos y a mí las bragas me seguían picando ya que cada vez que hacia un gesto de estos se movía…y esos movimientos…_céntrate Bella, céntrate._

—No te pongas así primo, sabes que es verdad –terció Irina que estaba deseando meter baza. Alice la miró un poco mal y Edward a mi lado volvió a resoplar y mis bragas volvieron a vibrar

–El asunto está en que ayudada por la que hoy puedo decir con orgullo que es mi madre –un gemido salió de la garganta de Esme mientras un bufido encolerizado salía de alguna parte de la sala –conseguí que mi terco y cabezota hermano consintiera en conocerla y así fue como nació esta bella historia de amor ya que los dos congeniaron al instante. Y hoy puedo decir con una inmensa alegría y orgullo que pronto voy a tener una nueva hermana, una cohermana y un cohermano

—Y nosotras una nueva prima y una nueva coprima y un nuevo coprimo.

—Y yo una nueva hija y una nueva…bueno da igual.

—Al grano por favor –dijo muy disimuladamente Edward Sénior al oído de su nieta mientras Irina bajaba las escaleras y me arrastraba con ella hacia el escenario. Edward que por algún motivo se negaba a separarse de mí, me siguió.

—Sí, sí, ya voy al grano. En fin como por aquí me están metiendo prisas –dijo mirando a su abuelo ceñuda –tengo el honor de presentaros –y tiró bruscamente de mi para que me pusiera a su lado –a mi nueva hermana…

—Y prima

—Y nueva hija

—Bueno, bueno al nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan, que muy pronto será Isabella Cullen ya que en breve se casará con mi hermano aquí presente-. Y tras este divertido y original anuncio toda la sala estalló en aplausos, bueno toda no, la sección oscura situada al fondo del salón y que parecía tener dos integrantes nuevos, no aplaudía.

Muy pronto me vi envuelta en una multitud de abrazos y felicitaciones al lado de mí ahora prometido oficial que no me soltaba ni a la de tres ¿qué diablos le pasaba?

—Así que –empezó a decir Cayo cuando se acercó a felicitarnos –un reportaje sobre España y la posibilidad de abrir un nuevo periódico ¿no sobrino?

—Bueno…esto…verás tío…Alice seguro que lo ha dicho para que quede bonito pero en realidad…

—En realidad nada sobrino, no lo arregles, que no hay nada que arreglar, todo está bien. Mi enhorabuena otra vez Bella.

—Quien me diría a mí que al final no te casarías con Tanya, dijo una voz musical y algo infantil a mi lado.

—Bella amor, te presento a Jane y su hermano Alec, los otros dos accionistas de la empresa –sí y también los dos nuevos integrantes de la sección oscura por lo que puedo observar.

—Supongo que ya sabrás que ser una Cullen supone una gran responsabilidad, espero que sepas estar a la altura –me dijo el tal Alec de modo muy sospechoso.

—Ten por seguro que lo sabe y que lo estará Alec, no tienes que preocuparte de nada –contesto mi prometido con un enojo nada disimulado.

—Todos estaremos aquí para apoyarla –dijo Esme que apareció junto a nosotros por arte de magia –no tienes que preocuparte Alec, tus acciones están seguras.

—Es que comprende que después de la que has armado…

—Después de la que armó Elizabeth querrás decir –dijo una muy furiosa Esme –Edward cariño venia a buscaros, tu abuelo quiere hacerse una foto con toda la familia –dijo mirando a esa pareja tan peculiar cuando mencionó lo de familia –me refiero a la cercana –aclaró, Jane y Alec se retiraron de inmediato y a la francesa.

—Como me cargan estos dos.

—A mi no sé quien me carga más si ellos o las tres brujas esas que tengo por tía y primas y con las que veo que han hecho piña, aunque he de decir que Cayo me está sorprendiendo.

—Oh hijo, nunca terminaras de sorprenderte con mi hermano, él es así, pero si hay algo que no le gusta son la gilipolleces y Elizabeth las ha superado.

—Me ha regañado un poco por lo de las escusas para irme a España y luego quedarme.

—Tu tío es ante todo un hombre de negocios Edward, el periódico rinde y tu reportaje fue un éxito, con eso está más que satisfecho. Y además, está encantado con Bella.

—Y quien no –dijo mi novio sonriendo feliz y cogiéndome más fuerte de la cintura. Llegamos a donde estaban todos, Alice y las demás tiraron de nosotros para que saliésemos a su lado, los flases sonaron, unas cuantas preguntas de rigor y el evento quedo sellado para la prensa. Mañana saldría publicado en todos los periódicos de Chicago. Ya era oficial Edward y yo nos casaríamos en tres meses, fecha que mi madre había conseguido. En concreto seria el trece de agosto, en pleno verano para que todo el mundo pudiese asistir.

—¡Que empiece el baile! –grito Kate desde el escenario y su abuelo rodó los ojos resignado. Como por lo visto mandaba la tradición en la familia Cullen, los futuros esposos debían abrir el baile así que Edward me arrastró hasta la pista para cumplir con este requisito. Un hermoso Vals, una de mis piezas favoritas, empezó a sonar.

—¿Estas feliz?

—Mucho ¿y tú?

—No recuerdo haberlo sido tanto nunca, señora Cullen—me contestó y la forma en cómo dijo señora Cullen provocó que mis bragas empezaran a protestar de nuevo, encima me acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo mientras bailábamos y nos rozábamos…su erección estaba ahí a pesar del gesto de preocupación que tenia ¿qué le pasaba? –Bella esto…te pido perdón por la actitud de mi tía y primas yo… —y ya me había enterado de lo que le preocupaba.

—Tranquilo Edward, tú no tienes la culpa, no te preocupes, puedo con ellas.

—Cada vez estoy más seguro que son ellas las de los mensajes.

—Y yo.

—El problema es que no se las pilla.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que Jane y Alec estaban con ellas?, ¿no crees?

—Si ya lo había pensado, mañana hablaré con mi padre y mis abuelos. Bella, por favor no te quedes sola ni un segundo yo…tengo miedo.

—Tranquilo amor, no me quedaré, donde voy a ir sin ti o sin alguno de los diablos –le dije y conseguí que se relajara un poco —¿es por eso que has estado tan tenso todo el rato?

—Si yo…

—Me permites bailar con mi nueva nieta –preguntó el patriara de la familia detrás de mí cuando una nueva melodía empezó a sonar.

— Es toda tuya abuelo –le dijo mi novio retirándose. He de decir que bailar con ese hombre fue toda una experiencia, por dios como se movía, parecía que tuviera quince años, que agilidad y que desenvoltura, claro que a alguien tenían que parecerse Edward y Carlisle. Después de que terminó la pieza, bailé de nuevo con Edward y después…después perdí la cuenta ya que creo que lo hice con todos los hombres de la sala. Cayo aprovechó para confesarme que estaba al corriente de los tejemanes de sus sobrinas y hermana. Me dijo que lo consintió a ver si por fin conseguía que Edward sentara la cabeza. Me comentó que a pesar de no ser ningún mujeriego había ido dando palos de ciego intentando buscar a una supuesta mujer que solo existía en su cabeza, llevándose más de una decepción y que encima esa mujerzuela, como él la llamó, lo perseguía a todas partes agobiándola hasta extremos insospechados. Yo le dije que quizás ese empeño de Edward por buscar a esa mujer no era otra cosa más que una vía de escape para zafarse de ese matrimonio al que estaba siendo empujado. Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y me dijo que conocía muy bien a su sobrino cosa que hablaba en mi favor. También me prometió que vigilaría a su mujer e hijas.

—Alice ¿me acompañas al servicio?, Edward no quiere que esté sola y…

—Nosotras tampoco queremos que lo estés Bella, vamos –Alice hizo un gesto a sus primas quienes inmediatamente se posicionaran a mi lado junto a Esme y mi madre quien parecía llevarse muy bien con mi futura suegra. Madre mía, quien quería guardaespaldas con ellas aquí, si parecían _los Ángeles de Charlie. _ Al pasar al lado de Rose, esta por supuesto se unió al grupo.

—Ahora lo moderno ya no es ir en parejas como la Guardia Civil, ahora van en comando como los Seal –dijo un muy socarrón Emmett a su padre, a Aro y a Edward que había ido a unírseles junto con Carlisle. Todas le miramos mal, cosa que no le importó porque siguió en lo suyo.

Fuimos a uno de los cuartos de baño que había en la planta baja y que normalmente utilizaba la servidumbre. Entramos todas en tropel y guardamos nuestro turno. Ignorando el hecho de que no era el único servicio en esa planta, iniciamos el típico baile de _ya no aguanto más,_ piernas juntas, rodilla un poco flexionada y levantada, saltos, en fin…lo de siempre. Cuando ya casi estábamos listas y dispuestas a abrir la puerta para salir se oyeron unas voces…

—No puedo creer que Edward le vaya a hacer esto a Tanya y casarse con la mojigata esa que…

—¿Y desde cuando eres tu pro Tanya hermanita?, no era esto una competencia para ver quien se llevaba el premio gordo, o sea a Edward.

—Oh bueno Renata, era una forma de hablar, ya me conoces. Lo cierto es que con Tanya en la cárcel nuestras posibilidades aumentaban pero ahora con la zorra esa…—en este momento me di cuenta de que el mote que tenían puesto les iba como anillo al dedo.

—Todavía faltan tres meses para esa boda –dijo Athenodora y en tres meses pueden pasar muchas cosas, hay rupturas, imprevistos, discusiones, accidentes, no todo está perdido. En ese momento una iracunda Alice abrió de golpe la puerta del baño dándoles un susto de muerte y poco a poco fuimos saliendo todas de ese improvisado _Camarote de los Hermanos Marx,_ ante la mirada estupefacta de las tres zorras.

—Primitas –dijo una muy cínica Alice —¿cómo vosotras por aquí? –nosotras ya nos íbamos. Solo hemos venido a hacer nuestras necesidades fisiológicas que las otras ya las tenemos cubiertas y bien cubiertas…** todas nosotras.** Tengo que decir que estas necesidades fisiológicas además de estar satisfechas han sido muy instructivas –añadió dándole una palmada en la espalda a Renata tan fuerte que su cara chocó contra el cristal del espejo que tenía en la mano y en cual se estaba mirando para disimular, la barra de labios que tenía se rompió en dos y el carmín se le corrió en la boca al tiempo que uno de los trozos todo rojo él como la sangre caía sobre su vestido.

—Sí hasta luego –dijo Esme propinándole un nuevo golpe y con ello mas extensión de todo el carmín por su cara –esto...una cosita…os estaremos vigilando no os saldréis con la vuestra –añadió mi futura suegra cogiendo a mi madre del brazo antes de que les diera algún golpe de esos que había aprendido en sus clases de karate.

—Adiós futuras oprimas –dije yo con sorna y así abandonamos aquel lugar no sin antes oír como una le decía a la otra que _antes de hablar nada había_ _que asegurarse de estar a solas y que ahora los planes se habían frustrado pues ellas_, o sea nosotras, _estaban avisadas._

—Esto Bella, no sé si habrás notado el miedo que tiene mi primo dentro del cuerpo, así que déjale que termine en paz esta fiesta y luego se lo dices.

—Creo que mejor se lo diré en España.

—No eso no, habrá que hablar con mi padre, con Edward sénior y con Carlisle también, lo cierto es que nos acaban de dar una pista, ahora sabemos que son ellas y que pretenden y podemos centrarnos en como pillarlas –dijo Esme.

—¡Serán guarras!, ¡o sea que van detrás de mi hermano!, ¡siempre han ido detrás de mi hermano! –chilló Alice indignada –eso es un incesto en toda regla y…

—Calma Alice, que te van a oír.

Volvimos al salón y Edward corrió hacia mí cogiéndome de la cintura y adelantándome hacia el escenario.

—Este es mi regalo de compromiso Bella –me dijo mientras las luces de la sala se apagaban, dejando solo iluminado el escenario en el cual apareció una banda de jazz, música muy típica de esa ciudad. La banda, la mejor banda de Jazz de todo Chicago según me dijo mi novio, tocaba maravillosamente, la música inundaba el ambiente haciéndolo mágico y a mí se me saltaron las lagrimas por tan hermoso regalo. Edward sabía que yo era una amante de todo tipo de música pero que lo clásico, el blues y el Jazz me gustaban especialmente. La gente dejo de bailar solo para escuchar la magia de esa música que parecía nacida en el mismo cielo.

Un camarero vino cargando unas bebidas de color naranja adornadas con una pajita y una sombrilla. No sé que llevaban pero estaban muy buenas. La música terminó justo cuando Alice sorbía con la pajita lo último que quedaba de la copa haciendo un ruido que resonó en la estancia, ya que todos se habían callado, provocando que las miradas se centraran en ella, pero mi amiga y futura cuñada no se inmuto, muy a su estilo.

—Alice ¿quieres otro? –le pregunto Jasper socarrón.

—Pues no sé, es que está tan bueno, pero ya sabes que si bebo mucho luego hago cosas raras.

—Créeme Alice, que bebas o no bebas no marcara mucho la diferencia, no te preocupes – le dijo acercándonos a todas otra copa. Alice le miró sin entender y en ese momento me di cuenta de que a sarcástico a Jasper no le ganaba nadie.

La noche siguió su curso y nosotros seguimos bebiendo de lo que quiera que fuera ese brebaje que estaba tan bueno. Edward me llevaba la cuenta de las copas que había tomado y la verdad es que yo me sentía un poco mareada. A mi lado Kate y Alice bailaban una de las piezas de Jazz a modo muy sugerente y sus respectivas parejas intentaban separarlas sin éxito. Irina me arrastró consigo para bailar también y ¡que narices!, yo no le hice ascos así que empecé a balancearme imitando los movimientos de las otras dos. Renée, Sulpicia y Esme hacían lo mismo. Los chicos, Carlisle, mi padre, los abuelos de Edward y los demás invitados nos miraban alucinados y divertidos, como siempre estábamos dando el espectáculo.

De repente me vi envuelta en los fuertes brazos de mi amado bailando con él, mientras Irina lo estaba haciendo con Laurent. Malditos celosos.

—Bella si no me pongo a bailar contigo créeme que te hubiese llevado corriendo a la habitación y no sé qué hubiera pasado —me dijo apretándose contra mí y haciéndose notar. Mis bragas lo notaron, valla si lo notaron y todo mi cuerpo se revolucionó – Llevas un vestido de infarto que te queda de maravilla, te pones a bailar de esa forma. Cariño…solo soy un pobre mortal –añadió acercándose más a mí y frotándose contra mi cuerpo–madre mía que erección tan enorme —además estabais dando el espectáculo –añadió risueño pero luego se puso serio un segundo –se que habéis tenido un encuentro con las brujas en el cuarto de baño, las he visto entrar ¿me lo vas a contar?

—Sí, pero ahora no, luego –le contesté frotándome con disimulo contra él.

—Ya te lo recordaré.

—¿Y porque se supone que me voy a olvidar?

—Porque está usted muy borracha señora Cullen —¡hala otra vez las bragas! Y los dos seguimos bailando muy, muy agarrados y provocándonos con cada movimiento al ritmo de aquella mágica música de Jazz.

La noche transcurrió sin más incidentes dignos de mencionar. Cuando la fiesta terminó me despedí de los abuelos de Edward dándoles las gracias por cómo se habían portado y ellos me dieron la bienvenida a la familia una vez más. La despedida de Cayo fue similar, cada vez me iba cayendo mejor este hombre, era serio, correcto, pero justo muy justo. A pesar de la insistencia de su abuelo, Edward dijo que quería pasar esta noche en su apartamento conmigo para estar un rato solos los dos, cosa que agradecía y mis bragas también. Las chicas, sus novios, Emmett y Rose mis padres, los tíos buenos y Carlisle vinieron con nosotros a disfrutar un rato de la vida nocturna de la ciudad. Pero antes de marcharnos Rose y yo subimos a echar un vistazo a Rossie que estaba arriba canguro que Esme había contratado personalmente para la fiesta.

La limusina nos dejó en el centro y bajamos para disfrutar de un paseo de noche por la majestuosa Ciudad del Viento. A pesar de ser casi la una de la madrugada, el bullicio en las calles era tremendo, la gente iba y venía en un ambiente totalmente festivo y nosotras íbamos mas festivas aun ya que los efectos de lo que sea que fuese lo que habíamos tomado todavía estaban presentes. Las chicas iban contándome las cosas dignas de verse por cada sitio que pasábamos y explicándome gran parte de la historia de la ciudad. Una muy entusiasta Kate se puso a imitar a algún que otro gánster famoso de aquella época disparando con una ametralladora imaginaria en medio de la carretera lo que provocó varios pitidos y muchos frenazos. Garrett la sacó de ahí, pero siguieron con su farsa un rato mas, Alice e Irina cayeron al suelo haciéndose las muertas, Kate continuaba disparando su metralleta imaginaria contra unas más que dispuestas Esme, Kate, Sulpicia y Rose que me arrastraron consigo y yo encantada de la vida. Mi madre observaba entusiasmada toda la escena ya que según ella, _mi padre era tan tieso, que nunca podía hacer nada divertido con él_, Charlie rodó los ojos.

—Pues no sé yo si le va a resultar tan divertido la cárcel, señora mía —dijo de repente la voz de un agente de policía que se materializó ante nosotras. Mi madre se le quedo mirando con sorna.

—Oh vamos buen mozo, ¿no irá usted a detenernos? —dijo pasándole la mano sugerentemente por la solapa de la chaqueta del uniforme haciendo que mi padre abriera los ojos sorprendido—, si solo estamos celebrando que mi hija se casa con este pedazo de hombre. Además mi marido es policía, es Jefe de la Policía de Forks, ¿quién mejor que nosotros para respetar las reglas?—y dicho esto empezó a batirse en retirada con todos nosotros muy serios y calladitos detrás, aunque Esme fiel a su estilo le sostuvo la mirada un rato.

Seguimos nuestro camino y sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a una zona muy bonita de la ciudad en donde Edward dijo que estaba su apartamento.

Nos despedimos de todos y las chicas, curiosamente, no se empeñaron en subir, se ve que mi novio ansioso les había leído la cartilla. A mi padre no le gustó eso de que nos quedáramos, tan solos, ¡madre mía! nunca cambiaría, pero mi madre le cogió por el brazo y se lo llevó de ahí antes de que le diera tiempo a opinar.

—¿Todo esto era para ti solito? –le dije impresionada por lo grande que era el apartamento.

—Si mi amor, mis diablos lo decoraron, creo que se nota su toque, y ahora será de los dos para cuando vengamos de visita.

—Eso me recuerda que no hemos hablado aun de donde pretendemos vivir.

—Bueno de momento nuestro trabajo y nuestra vida está en España y no creo que quieras cambiar, uff a mi tío le daría un ataque –dijo divertido — pero podemos tener esto para cuando vengamos de visita —dijo dándome la mano y llevándome a un gran ventanal en donde se podía apreciar una preciosa vista de Milleniun Park aunque no se veía bien dado que era de noche, a pesar de que el parque estaba más o menos iluminado.

—Y ahora señora Cullen, estese usted calladita que aquí de momento sobran las palabras y…la ropa –mis bragas empezaron a iniciar la retirada. Llevó sus manos a la cremallera de mi vestido y la fue bajando muy lentamente, acariciando y arañando con sus uñas la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Yo hacía lo mismo con la chaqueta de su smoking y pretendía seguir con su camisa.

—Me ha tenido usted muy excitado con este vestido toda la noche, señora Cullen y me lo voy a cobrar –me dijo ronroneando en mi odio al tiempo que me daba suaves mordisquitos en el lóbulo.

—Pues ya verás cuando veas lo que hay debajo –dije sin pensar y sin darme cuenta que ponía mis pensamientos en palabras. Edward me miró con los ojos oscuros por el deseo y se apresuró a bajar el vestido del todo rebelando mi ropa interior. Una minúscula braguita tanga que Alice se había empeñado en ponerme, argumentando que algo mas grande se notaria con el vestido. Un ligero a juego que sujetaba las medias y un sujetador más pequeño aun, con un encaje casi transparente, completaba el conjunto. Edward me miró de arriba abajo, tragó saliva, me cogió en volandas, me arrastró a su habitación y me dejó en la cama tumbándose encima de mí. Su erección rozaba mi centro torturándome de la manera más exquisita ganándose varios gemidos y suplicas. Poco a poco me fue quitando el sujetador para atacar mis pezones los cuales chupó y devoró unos por uno dándoles a los dos el mismo mimo. Yo por mi parte ya me había deshecho de su camisa, desabrochado la cremallera de sus pantalones bajándoselos como buenamente pude y ahora estaba metiendo la mano por dentro de su boxer para poder acariciarle en condiciones mi parte favorita. Poco duraron mis caricias ya que él, descendió por mi cuerpo hasta mi vientre donde retiró tanto el liguero como las bragas y con sus dientes me fue bajando las medias muy poco a poco. Cuando llegó hasta mis pies, se incorporó y terminó de sacármelas con la mano mientas lamía y besaba todos y cada uno de mis dedos. Al concluir esa placentera labor, volvió a subir despacio besando primero mis piernas, luego mis rodillas, mis muslos, hasta llegar a mi vientre donde lamió mi ombligo. Bajó de nuevo hasta llegar de nuevo a mi centro y meter la cabeza entre mis piernas. Chupó y lamió mi clítoris de la forma en que él siempre lo hacía, es decir, magistralmente mientras mis alaridos que no gritos, se oían por toda la habitación. Dos de sus dedos se introdujeron a su vez en mi cavidad, provocándome más placer todavía. Cuando se cansó de jugar conmigo, se terminó de despojar de la ropa que yo no llegué a quitarle del todo y fue subiendo de nuevo por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis labios y al tiempo que me besaba me fue penetrando muy despacio. Y así seguimos, amándonos lenta y deliciosamente hasta que nuestros movimientos se tuvieron que hacer más fuertes y rápidos para salir al encuentro de aquel orgasmo que nos llamaba.

—Y ahora señora Cullen—me dijo después de recuperar su respiración y todavía encima de mi—, antes de proseguir con esta placentera y maravillosa actividad, me vas a decir que ha pasado en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas. Disculpad de nuevo por la tardanza. El tiempo esta semana se me ha echa totalmente encima por culpa de causas ajenas a mi voluntad como el tonto resfriado de verano que he cogido y que me tenía con la inspiración por los suelos. Lamento no poder contestar a los rr pero en serio que no me daba tiempo. Mis más sinceras disculpas de verdad, ya sabéis que me encanta contestaros y me gusta mucho recibirlos.<strong>

**Como hemos visto las autoras de los mails se han descubierto ellas solas pero ¿podrán pillarlas con las manos en la masa tan fácilmente?, ¿cómo reaccionara Marco al conocer la conversación que nuestros ya siete diablos, Renée incluida, oyeron al salir de ese concurrido cuarto de baño?, vamos a ver como sigue esto.**

**Muchas gracias todas de verdad por vuestros rr que lamento no haber podido contestar:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel y SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel.  
><strong>

**Demos la bienvenida a a Ruby. Mabel**

**Gracias también a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos.**

**Un beso enorme para todas y hasta la próxima semana.**


	16. El enorme bolso de Renée Swan

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: El enorme bolso de Renée Swan.<strong>

**Edward Pov.**

—Y ahora señora Cullen—¡Dios! me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre refiriéndome a ella, se me iban a hacer muy largos estos meses que quedaban hasta nuestra boda para que eso se hiciera realidad —, antes de proseguir con esta placentera y maravillosa actividad, me vas a decir que ha pasado en el cuarto de baño –le pregunté ansioso por saberlo ya que había visto a las dos hermanastras y a la bruja dirigirse a los mismos baños que ellas y mira que era casualidad ya que esos servicios solo los usaba la servidumbre.

Tumbados en la cama uno en brazos del otro con nuestras piernas enredadas entre sí, Bella me fue contando con todo lujo de detalles la conversación que habían escuchado mientras estaban en el servicio. No me lo podía creer, sencillamente no me lo podía creer, pero por lo visto teníamos un nuevo frente abierto que nada tenía que ver con Cruella y la Madrastra. ¿Todo esto era para conseguirme a mí?, ahora entendía su actitud, siempre detrás , siempre poniéndome en evidencia sin importar donde estuvieran y con quien, como ayer en la fiesta, que delante de Bella Heidi intentaba ponerme caliente por debajo de la mesa ¿caliente ella?, esa zorra no sería capaz de calentar ni el aire del mismísimo desierto.

Y ahora estábamos todos reunidos en el despacho que mi abuelo Marco tenía en la gran Mansión Vulturi. Cayo se puso de todos los colores al oír las noticias y resolvió inmediatamente llamar a su mujer e hijas para confrontarlas. Cuando las dos hermanastras y la bruja entraron por la puerta Esme y Alice se lanzaron hacia ellas furiosas porque sus pretensiones fueran cazarme a mí como si fuera un trofeo. Jasper y Carlisle se encargaron de cogerlas en volandas y llevarlas a su sitio no sin antes recibir diversas patadas en sus partes nobles y no tan nobles pues no se sabían que armas eran más contundentes si sus puños que agitaban en el aire en perfecta sincronización, sus piernas que movían arriba y abajo aterrizando en dicho sea el sitio, o su desatada lengua dirigida contra las tres arpías que se mostraban desafiantes. Pero lo que más me aterrorizó fueron las miradas iracundas que las tres zorras dirigieron a Bella, miradas que helaban la sangre. Pero Bella no se amedrentó se las sostuvo impasible, sin mover apenas una ceja ni hacer el más minino gesto y eso causó un enorme bulto en mi entrepierna al tiempo que un inmenso orgullo se apoderaba de mi corazón. ¡Dios como amaba a esta mujer!, _a ver Cullen hijo céntrate que ya sabemos cuánto la amas pero ahora se trata de pillar a unas zorras._

—Athenodora, hijas –empezó Cayo con una voz tan sepulcral que congelaba el mismo hielo –mis sobrinas y Bella me cuentan que…

—¿Y qué diablos pinta esta zorra, sus padres y sus hermanos en una reunión familiar? –increpó Heidi, yo no pude mas y esta vez fue a mí a quien tuvieron que sostener para evitar que, olvidando que soy un caballero, le saltara todos los dientes de su estúpida cara al putón verbenero de mi prima. Mi abuelo Edward salvó la situación.

—Heidi, Bella es la prometida de tu primo y oficialmente de la familia así que tiene tanto derecho como tú a asistir a una de nuestras reuniones al igual que sus padres y hermanos que también son considerados desde ahora como de los nuestros. Además, el tema les afecta directamente ya que parece ser que tenéis un complot contra mi nueva NIETA –añadió recalcando el nieta—. Como os ha intentando decir vuestro padre, ayer las aquí presentes –dijo señalando a las chicas y a Renée – escucharon una conversación entre vosotras que nos ha causado un gran desosiego, enfado, decepción y furia sobre todo mucha furia.

—¿Y vais a creer lo que dicen éstas? –contestó una Athenodora con bastante altivez.

—Éstas, mi querida nuera, son tu cuñada y tus sobrinas –dijo Marco con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas –además de la madre y hermana de Bella, y ahora si sois tan amables de explicaros.

—Pues la cosa es muy sencilla –dijo otra vez Athenodora con mas altivez todavía –es una de mis hijas la que se tiene que casar con Edward no esa…Tanya ni esta…

—Tía ten cuidado con lo que dices… —le amenacé apretando los dientes con furia y volviéndome a levantar pero Jasper y Garrett me lo impidieron.

—¿Y en que te basas para estar tan segura que una de tus hijas es la que tiene derecho a casarse con mi nieto?

—Los Cullen y los Vulturi se casan entre sí, para reforzar la alianza que hay entre las familias y…

—¿De qué coño hablas?, ni que estuviéramos en la Edad Media. Eso ya sucedió una vez Renata y yo tenía opción a elegir o decir que no, nadie me obligaba. Ojala hubiera sido de otro modo y fuera Esme la que ocupara su lugar a mi lado –dijo Carlisle mirando directamente a mi madre –pero esta vez no os vais a salir con la vuestra. Nuestras familias están más unidas que nunca ¿no es así papá? –preguntó dirigiéndose a mi abuelo quien asintió—. Estamos en el siglo XXI y mi hijo tiene derecho a casarse con quien a él le dé la gana al igual que yo lo tenía sino hubiera sido por…vuestra intervención. Edward, ejerciendo este derecho, ha elegido a esta hermosa mujer —agregó dirigiéndose a Bella—, y déjame decirte que es una gran elección –añadió ante el sonrojo de mi prometida.

—Y si tan convencida estas de que eran tus hijas las que tenían que casarse con Edward querida cuñada –preguntó mi madre con sarcasmo — ¿cómo es que colaboraste con mi hermana para alejarme de aquí y quitarme a mis hijos?

—Sabía de sobra cuales eran los planes de Elizabeth desde el principio, es obvio que si la ayudaba ella…me debería un favor. Pero luego se alió con esa mujer y su hijo para…

—¡No puedo creer el morro, la desfachatez y la poca ética que tenéis ¿confesáis así tan frescas?, no hay una pizca de vergüenza en algún lado de vuestra conciencia! –chillé desesperado.

—Tu hermana, tus primas y esta… —empezó Renata, pero se calló el insulto al ver la cara que yo le ponía –el caso es que nos escucharon claramente. Podríamos negarlo pero sería nuestra palabra contra la de ellas y parece ser que aquí…nuestra palabra no cuenta. En fin…ya pensaremos otra cosa, no te creas que te vas a salir con la tuya bonita –añadió mirando a Bella que volvió a sostenerle la mirada impasible. Mi entrepierna me dio la enhorabuena por la mujer tan valiente que tenía. _A ver Cullen estate a lo que estas hijo que esta es una conversación muy seria para que tu miembro ande dando su opinión delante de todo el mundo._

—Y menos que va a contar mi querida esposa, te aseguro que a partir de aquí va a contar muy poco vuestra presencia en general y ni se os ocurra mover un solo dedo en contra de Bella porque os estoy vigilando –le dijo Cayo de una forma tan amenazante que por primera vez en todo el rato Athenodora se encogió en el asiento –salid de aquí inmediatamente las tres antes de que os saque a patadas.

—Un momento hijo –dijo Marco –no hemos hablado aun sobre el tema de los mensajes. Athenodora, Renata, Heidi, volved a coger un ordenador portátil o de mesa, o un teléfono mas para mandar mensajes amenazantes a Bella y os juro que no veréis un duro de los Vulturi en lo que os queda de vida.

—¿Mensajes?, ¿qué mensajes?, nosotras no hemos mandado ningún mensaje a esta…

—Tía que no me contengo, ¡CUIDADO CON COMO TRATAS A MI PROMETIDA!

—Nosotras no hemos mandado ningún mensaje a nadie –dijo Renata y Heidi lo confirmó. Cayo sostuvo la mirada a las tres durante un largo periodo de tiempo como queriendo ver en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras. Mi suegro, como buen policía, estaba callado mirándolas impasible y evaluando la situación y lo mismo hacia Emmett.

—Están diciendo la verdad padre –es mi esposa y son mis hijas, se cuando dicen la verdad.

—Eso mismo pienso yo, tengo mucha experiencia con personas que mienten en mi larga trayectoria como policía y, o son muy buenas actrices, o ellas no tienen nada que ver con los mensajes.

—Opino lo mismo dijo Emmett.

—Pero seguro que saben quién o quiénes son los autores de los mismos –dijo Esme visiblemente confundida.

—Pues no, no lo sabemos cuñadita, no vamos por ahí de niñeras de todo el mundo, nosotras trabajamos por libre. Pero si quieres que te diga la verdad no creo que la estúpida de la hermana de Carlisle, ni su sobrina ni el idiota de su hijo tengan tampoco algo que ver, están muy ocupados intentando sacar a Tanya de donde vosotros la habéis metido. Y además ella es…más cruel

—¿Y dices eso por…?

—Rebecca y Rachel no amenazan, actúan sin avisar, son muy peligrosas. Por eso no queremos saber nada de ellas aparte de por lo obvio. Nosotras solo queremos separar a Edward de esa…mujer, pero no pretendemos que alguien salga herido muerto en el camino, en cambio Rebeca y Rachel…. De todos modos, ellas juegan a favor de que sea Tanya quien se case contigo, no nos conviene una alianza con ellas.

—De verdad que sois frías, calculadoras e inmorales, sobre todo inmorales –chilló mi hermana—, Edward es vuestro primo y…

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?, no es la primera vez que los primos se casen entre ellos.

—Pero…pero… –decía Alice mirándolas incrédula y la verdad es que todos estábamos así, era prácticamente increíble la cara, el desparpajo y la frialdad que demostraban y sobre todo la falta de ética.

—Podéis retiraros adonde yo no os vea –dijo Marco –aquí ya no pintáis nada.

—Somos de la familia ¿cómo que…?

—Ya no –contestó mi abuelo mirando impasible a Cayo el cual asintió y ordenó a un miembro del servicio que sacara la basura fuera de la habitación.

—No te vas a divorciar de mi –decía Athenodora mientras forcejeaba con el criado que la estaba sacando de allí, no os conviene un nuevo escándalo en la familia tan pronto y nunca podrás renegar de tus hijas.

—Pero si puedo cortar el grifo y quitaros todos los privilegios –añadió mi tío amenazante y las tres terminaron de abandonar la habitación sin atreverse a decir nada más. Pocas veces Cayo utilizaba ese tono pero cuando lo hacia se te secaba la sangre en las venas.

—Pues estamos como al principio –dijo Laurent nada más que hubieron salido –si ellas no ha sido y verdaderamente no hay pruebas de lo contrario, ¿quién diablos manda los mensajes a Bella?

—Estoy seguro de que son los Denali.

—No hemos conseguido demostrar si son ellos o no todavía primo, están siendo muy astutos. Y además en algo concuerdo con esas tres y es que están muy ocupados en sacar a Tanya de la cárcel.

—Pero pueden haber mandado a alguien.

—¿Estás seguro de que Jacob Black no tiene nada que ver? –indagó Irina.

—No pondría las manos en el fuego pero…no…no lo creo.

—De todos modos no vendría mal volver a abrir la investigación sobre él.

—Los expertos españoles y los agentes del FBI dijeron que los mensajes provienen de aquí, no tienen su punto de procedencia en España –dijo Emmett.

—Eso es cierto pero…abramos de nuevo esa investigación ampliándola, a ver si es que tiene algún cómplice y, por supuesto, sigamos manteniendo vigilados a los Denali –dictaminó Marco.

—Edward, perdona por preguntarte esto delante de Bella pero tenemos que atacar todos los frentes –intervino mi suegro pidiéndome perdón con la mirada— ¿no habrá ninguna ex novia celosa a la que hayas dejado plantada…por alguna razón?

—Bella es la primera novia formal que tengo –le expliqué –mi familia ya lo sabía de sobra—. Es cierto que salí con chicas, pero fueron citas de una tarde que ni siquiera llego a noche en la gran mayoría, aunque con algunas llegué a durar algo mas y…mantuvimos…esto…una relación –dije mirando a Bella incomodo –pero al final cuando me daba cuenta de que no eran lo que yo quería empezaba a ponerme pesado y bueno…eran ellas las que me terminaban dejando. Pensaba que así era más fácil para… todos…no, no creo que la cosa vaya por ahí.

—Y alguna mujer que, al igual que mis hijas o Tanya, te hayan estado persiguiendo o se te hayan insinuado preguntó esta vez Cayo.

—No, no que yo sea consciente.

—Ufff ese es el problema Edward que si una mujer no se acercaba siquiera a las características de tu mujer fantasma y perfecta, ni te dabas cuenta de que existía aunque se desnudara integra delante de ti, lo que nos deja un frente abierto muy difícil de cubrir –dijo Irina medio en serio medio en broma —perdona prima añadió mirando a Bella, me gustaba que la llamaran prima de esa forma tan natural –pero es que Edward en ese sentido era a veces…exasperante. Siempre le teníamos que avisar de que alguna se le estaba insinuando porque él no se daba ni cuenta y la mayoría de las veces alguna de nosotras tenía que fingir ser su novia para quitársela de encima y él…él… en la última luna del último planeta conocido hasta la fecha.

—No era para tanto yo…

—Sí hijo sí era para eso y para mucho más.

—¿No recordáis a alguna de esas mujeres de las que habláis?

—No, no conocíamos a ninguna, todas eran ocasionales, nunca era la misma. Pero…un momento hay una tal…uff no me acuerdo el nombre…siempre está en Nocturno cuando vamos Garrett…

—María, te refieres a María -dijo mas que preguntó Garrett

—Sí a esa misma.

-Ya la recuerdo, es la hermana de Riley, mi encargado. Siempre está pululando por allí a pesar de que le he llamado muchas veces la atención. Siempre va a acompañada de una tal Bianca y no se cual de las dos se pone más pesada con Edward.

—A mi no me iban, demasiado frívolas para mi gusto –dije incomodo con la conversación.

—Pues yo apostaría mas por Bianca, la tal María se pone muy pesadita con mi Jasper –dijo Alice enfurruñada.

—Las recuerdo yo también –dijo Laurent –investigaré a ver que sale.

Estuvimos un rato mas hablando sobre el tema hasta que resolvimos que lo mejor era levantar el campamento e ir a enseñarle a Bella mi ciudad, algo que estaba deseando. Aunque mi subconsciente aun no había asumido que Chicago no era la ciudad que me vio nacer, si es cierto que me vio crecer, madurar y desarrollarme como persona y estaba ansioso por compartirla con mi prometida. Rose y Bella subieron a buscar a Rossie que estaba con el ama de llaves de la mansión jugando en la sala de entretenimiento de la casa Vulturi. La pobre niña se había pasado casi todo el fin de semana con Claire una entrañable mujer a la que conozco desde siempre y que se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella ayer en la noche una vez que el anuncio de nuestro compromiso se formalizó, pues no era cuestión de que una niña tan pequeña estuviese levantada hasta tan tarde, a pesar de que había venido todo el camino durmiendo en el avión y menos mal…pensé recordando nuestra incursión en el club de las alturas.

La Ciudad del Viento o la segunda ciudad como también se le llamaba, tiene tras de sí una gran y extensa historia que data del siglo XII y hoy en día es considerada como una de las ciudades más dinámicas y multiculturales. En un solo día no daba tiempo a visitar todos los museos que tiene o su Acuario y su inmenso Planetario, así que resolvimos patear la ciudad de lado a lado. Ya tendríamos tiempo de ir a todos esos sitios tranquilamente en nuestras próximas visitas.

Vimos la Torre Sears en todo su esplendor y hasta nos atrevimos a subir, mala idea pues los nueve diablos, Rossie, Sulpicia y Renée incluidas, no pararon de empinarse y mirar hacia abajo. Hubo un momento en que Irina y Alice estaban tan asomadas que tenían los pies colgando, cosa que a los demás nos puso muy nerviosos, sobre todo a Jasper, Laurent y Charlie que no estaba acostumbrado al trajín de estas mujeres. Hasta llegó a comentar algo así como,_ madre mía, seis más como las que ya tengo, ¡qué horror!_

Después de eso fuimos a que vieran Millenium Park, edificado en los terrenos del parque Grant y que estaba cerca de mi apartamento. La verdad es que irse de Chicago sin haber visto este hermoso espacio ganador de varios premios es un autentico crimen. Estuvimos paseando un rato por él, bueno, con los diablos quien dice paseando, dice corriendo y evitando algún desastre ecológico o artístico de dimensiones considerables. Y no se quienes eran peores si las dos mayores, o sea, Renée y Sulpicia, la que les seguía, es decirse mi señora madre Esme, la más pequeña, o sea Rossie o las del medio. Lo cierto es que juntas formaban un grupo compacto cuyo ritmo era difícil, muy difícil de seguir.

Almorzamos alegremente en un moderno restaurante junto al Lago Michigan entre risas, bromas, botellas que salían volando, y en fin…que como siempre, tuvieron que armarla.

—Bella, ¿tú que comes?, mi salmón esta buenísimo mira ¿quieres un trozo?

—Sí porque no –y ya tenemos a mi Bella levantada de la mesa y rodeándola para llegar al otro extremo donde una muy solicita Kate sostenía un tenedor para que probara el salmón.

—Umm, esta buenísimo ¿quieres tu un poco de mi asado?

—Sí porque no –y ya tenemos a Kate detrás de Bella rodeando de nuevo la mesa para probar el asado de mi novia pero antes hicieron un alto en el camino.

—Yo también quiero probar el asado, ¿alguien quiere pollo? –y ya tenemos a todas de pié haciendo cola frente al sitio de Esme para probar el pollo de la susodicha.

—Esperad que voy con vosotras a probar el asado.

—Si yo también voy…

—Y yo –y ya tenemos a los ocho diablos, Rossie era la única que se mantenía quieta en su sitio, de pie y estorbando el paso de un camarero al que habría que darle un premio a la santa, santísima paciencia.

Los postres fueron una debacle, la una quería probar la tarta de chocolate de la otra; la tercera la tarta de fresas de la cuarta y todas, la tarta de manzana que _estaba buenísima_. Resultado, ocho mujeres y una niña de pie, en medio del restaurante dando vueltas por la mesa degustando el improvisado buffette. Y ya tenemos a ocho hombres desesperados intentando que se sentaran antes de que alguien llamase al dueño del local y nos echase de allí. Bueno ocho no, Emmett como siempre estaba en medio del jaleo y mi tío Aro, fiel a su estilo, se doblaba de la risa sin moverse un centímetro de su asiento.

—Podríamos alquilar una lancha y navegar por el Lago, propuso Alice en un momento en que conseguimos que todas, niña incluida, estuviesen sentadas más de dos segundos.

—Vale, por mi de acuerdo –dijo mi padre muy serio –solo pongo una condición y es que todo el mundo vaya sentado.

—Oh papá que críptico eres, claro que vamos a ir sentadas, ¿por qué se supone que íbamos a ponernos de pie?, de verdad que poca fe nos tenéis –y todos rodamos los ojos, bueno todos no, seis hombre desesperados rodamos los ojos ante el comentario ya que Emmett y mi tío parecían estar en alguna galaxia muy, muy lejana.

Al final, y ante la imposibilidad de entrar todos en una lancha, alquilamos dos. Una para que montaran las chicas y otra para los chicos. Ufff ¡que el cielo nos proteja!, pensé recordando las barcas de la casa de campo. Como dato curioso diré que Rossie de nuevo se las apañó para venir en la barca con nosotros, chica lista sí señor.

—Esto…ummm, ¿sabéis como funciona esto? –preguntó dubitativo Carlisle, a lo mejor deberíamos…

—Que tonterías, no es la primera vez que montamos en una de estas, tan difícil no es, os hemos visto hacerlo millones de veces, solo hay que darle aquí y… y no le dio tiempo a decir mas ya que la lancha salió disparada hacia delante dejándonos pasmados en el sitio. Cuando reaccionamos nos fuimos detrás de ellas antes de que un desastre marino de dimensiones considerables tuviese lugar en el siempre apacible Lago Michigan.

Conseguimos alcanzar su embarcación que curiosamente había descendido la velocidad e iba surcando tranquilamente las aguas del lago, así que por primera vez en el día me relajé. Cerré los ojos y escuché el canto de los pájaros, el ruido del agua al ser cortada por las hélices, las risas y bromas de los demás, las risas de la niña ante los chistes de su padre y de su abuelo, los consejos de Laurent para conducir mejor una barca de estas, un disparo…un momento ¿un disparo?, abrí mis ojos aterrado para ver a mis ocho diablos tendidas sobre la lancha en actitud protectora unas con otras. Bella estaba en primer lugar dándolas instrucciones con una frialdad increíble, una vez más conseguía sorprenderme con esta maravillosa mujer. Y mi erección, a pesar de las circunstancias estuvo de acuerdo, ¡que oportuna!

—Vamos a acercarnos todo lo más que podamos –dijo Charlie Swan tomando el mando de la situación y ordenando a su nieta que se tumbara en el suelo y no se moviera de ahí. El jefe Swan, sacó dos armas, una que debía llevar con una pistolera atada al pecho y otra de la bota. Una me la dio a mí. Emmett también saco otras dos y le dio una a Jasper. Cuando nos acercamos a la lancha de las chicas, vimos como Renée Swan extraía del enorme bolso que traía, un buen montón de revólveres como quien saca bocadillos para un picnic y los fue repartiendo entre todos los diablos como quien reparte los susodichos bocadillos. Ninguna de ellas hizo ascos al arma que tenían entre manos, excepto Sulpicia , muy por el contrario la cogieron con manos expertas y empezaron a disparar. Curiosamente las mas diestras eran Bella, Alice y Rose quienes apuntaban con bastante acierto hacia otra lancha que estaba detrás de nosotros y de donde provenían los disparos. ¡Que el cielo nos proteja!, ¡mis diablos armados y una lancha disparándonos en la distancia!

—¿Se puede saber que hacen tu hija, su amiga y tu nuera con una pistola? –chilló más que pregunto Charlie Swan desde la lancha de al lado —¿y de donde has sacado tantos revólveres?, ¿has asaltado una armería? no tenéis licencia

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi Alice –agregó Carlisle.

—No creo que sea momento de pedir explicaciones, pero pregúntale a tu hijo.

—Mamá tú me obligaste yo…

—Sí, sí ya sé que te obligué pero tú no pusiste mucha oposición, argumentaste que debido a vuestro trabajo teníamos que saber defendernos por nosotras mismas por si acaso…

—Recuerdo que eso lo dijiste tú.

—¿Alice y tú que excusa tienes?

—La misma, él dijo que una amiga suya no debería ir por ahí sin saber defenderse –agregó mi diablo numero uno disparando aquí y allá con bastante precisión.

—¿Ehh?, eso lo dijiste tu…yo solo...

—Y que mas da quien lo dijera –dijo Rose de pronto rodando los ojos al tiempo que disparaba hiriendo a uno de los ocupantes de la otra lancha –creo que lo importante ahora es que ese vehículo de allí –dijo desviando el arma hacia nosotros lo que hizo que nos agacháramos con mucha rapidez para evitar incidentes desagradables — nos está disparando y ese otro de allá —dijo apuntando el arma hacia un indefinido horizonte pasando por encima de nuestras narices lo que nos obligo a agacharnos aun más —viene con ganas de hacer lo mismo –y observé con pavor que efectivamente otra embarcación venía directo hacia nosotros. Empecé a disparar al segundo barco junto a Emmett y a Charlie mientras, los ocho diablos armados se encargaban de la primera. Observe con asombro que mi tío, Laurent y mi padre también portaban armas al tiempo que Garrett intentaba mantener a flote la embarcación, ¿de dónde habían sacado las armas?, ¿desde cuándo le hacíamos la competencia a Al capone y Bugsy Siegel?

—Kate, Irina, ¿cuál es vuestra excusa? –preguntó entonces Aro sin dejar de disparar a diestro y siniestro.

—Nosotras… Alice nos enseñó. Nunca pensamos tener que poner en práctica la enseñanza solo lo hacíamos por divertirnos, era relajante —¿Alice las enseñó?, ¿lo hacían por divertirse?, ¿era relajante?, en vez de leer, ir al spa o de compras ¿ellas aprenden a disparar para divertirse y relajarse?

—¿Y cuando fue eso que no nos habíamos enterado? —preguntó Laurent poniendo en palabras mi siguiente pensamiento?

—Oh…sabíamos que no ibais a estar de acuerdo, sois tan crípticos, así que lo hicimos a vuestras espaldas –muy típico de los diablos sí señor.

—¿Y tu mi querida esposa?, ¿qué me dices tú?

—¿Yo?, nada, no tengo ni idea de cómo se usa esto así que mejor voy a sustituir a Esme en el timón –dijo dirigiéndose a trompicones hacia la parte de delante. Sabía decisión sí señor.

—Esme, ¿estás segura de que sabes usar eso? –preguntó Carlisle.

—No, pero lo vamos a averiguar ahora mismo.

—No creo que… —prosiguió Carlisle

—Por dios cállate que me desconcentras –le cortó Esme empezando a disparar a todo lo que se movía que en este caso era un pobre pez que se había atrevido a asomar la geta para ver que se cocía —¿por qué no os preocupáis por disparar y no dejáis a nosotras hacerlo tranquilas?

—Espero que tengáis licencia de armas –siguió Charlie Swan impertérrito regañando a su mujer –no me gustaría que…

—Oh por Dios quieres callarte y disparar –dijo Renée –claro que tenemos licencia de armas, tú mismo nos las sacaste.

—¿Yoooooooo?, ¿cuándo? y ¿de dónde has sacado tantas?, ¿has robado en alguna armería? –volvió a repetir el hombre la pregunta a todo esto sin dejar de disparar.

—De tu muy extensa colección mi querido marido, no creerás que iba a venir a Chicago desprotegida sabiendo la que estaba cayendo.

—¿Te has atrevido a tocar mi colección?, algunas son armas únicas y muy caras.

—No creo que sea momento de ponerse en plan quisquilloso con lo que tenemos encima, no sé, digo yo –terció de nuevo su mujer mientras que los disparos seguían y seguían y las lanchas volaban por las azules aguas del lago persiguiéndose unas a otras.

—¿Y las demás tenéis permiso de armas?

—Sí, pero mejor no preguntéis como conseguimos sacarlos –contestó Irina –ya sabéis yo…mi profesión.

—No, casi mejor que no quiero enterarme.

—Pero queréis dejarnos en paz todos de una vez y estar a lo que tenéis que estar –dijo de nuevo Rose –el enemigo está allí dijo señalando hacia el frente con el arma lo que provoco que todos nos agacháramos de nuevo.

—Hay que intentar atinar al depósito de gasolina –escuché a una muy resuelta Bella que se dirigía a su madre, a Alice y a Rose, mientras Sulpicia se dedicaba a acelerar la lancha para intentar huir de su perseguidor y a estas alturas íbamos tan rápido que las embarcaciones casi no tocaban el agua –si consiguiera subirme al asiento sin caerme –dijo de nuevo Bella— Kate, Irina, ayudadme por favor –y observe más aterrado aun como mi Bella, aquella chica torpe y patosa que había conocido cayéndose en un autobús, sujetándose…a donde buenamente podía, y que era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre nada que se moviera, se subía a uno de los asientos del barco ayudada por una más que resueltas Irina y Kate. Una vez subida en el asiento, puso un pie en el borde de la embarcación y apuntó con precisión hacia la lancha atacante. ¡Por Dios mi erección! Irina y Kate la sujetaban pasando una de sus manos por debajo del culo mientras que con la otra seguían disparando. La postura era muy peligrosa ya que podían caer ante cualquier maniobra brusca del barco. Pero el hecho de ver a Bella así en esa posición, con sus piernas tan abiertas, pistola en mano, hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara como siempre reacciona ante Bella, y en medio de la tragedia mi erección empezó a hacerse notar._ ¡Ay Dios, mi pobre erección!,_ pensé de nuevo, _haz el favor de calmarte Cullen es que ni peligrando tu vida dejas de ser un loco pervertido_. Mientras, las cuatro embarcaciones surcaban a la velocidad del viento las ya no tan tranquilas aguas del lago.

Los disparos se oían por doquier, en ese momento una bala alcanzaba a Jasper en el hombro que caía al suelo con un ruido sordo, Aro acudió en su ayuda mientras yo me posicionaba delante de ellos disparando y protegiéndoles a la vez con mi cuerpo. Emmett, sujeto por Garrett y Carlisle, hacía la misma maniobra que Bella intentado alcanzar el depósito de la embarcación enemiga. Yo seguía disparando con mi arma hacia la lancha que nos atacaba a nosotros y agradecía internamente el entrenamiento militar que había recibido durante algunos meses en la universidad. Una manera como otra cualquiera de liberarme de la presión de los estudios y de la que ejercía una supuesta madre empeñada en casarme con Cruella. Allí fue donde conocí a Laurent y a Jasper por lo que no me sorprende que estuvieran disparando igual de seguros que yo. Pero sí me llamaban la atención Aro y mi padre que sabían perfectamente lo que tenían entre manos. ¿Dónde y cuándo habrán aprendido?, Garrett seguía intentando conducir la embarcación a toda pastilla para que esta no zozobrara.

Una fuerte explosión se oyó y vi con horror como la lancha que atacaba a las chicas se había posicionado muy cerca de ellas. Bella en ese momento había conseguido alcanzar el depósito de gasolina haciendo que la embarcación explotara pero la onda expansiva las había alcanzado lanzándolas a todas al agua. Acercamos nuestra lancha, que Charlie había ordenado separar un poco para protegernos mejor, a fin de ayudarlas a subir a bordo pero los disparos de la otra embarcación, ahora dirigidos a las mujeres en el agua, no nos dejaban. Charlie ordeno dejarlas en remojo y seguir disparando. Consciente de que debía neutralizar esos disparos con los míos propios empecé a lanzar balas contra la lancha enemiga con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue Emmett el que consiguió alcanzar también el depósito causando una nueva explosión cuya onda expansiva esta vez no nos llegó.

Nos acercamos a las chicas y poco a poco comenzamos a subirlas a bordo. Alice al ver que Jasper sangraba mucho del hombro se precipitó hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. Si hay algo que lograba asustar a este diablillo pequeño e hiperactivo era que Jasper, su Jasper, se encontrase en algún problema y la entendía ya que yo mismo me lancé hacia Bella estrechándola entre mis brazos todo lo fuerte que podía, cerciorándome de que no estuviera herida. Amaba a esta hermosa, maravillosa y valiente mujer, más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo y me moriría si algo malo le sucediese. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas. En ese momento llegaba la autoridad competente y una lancha medica que atendió a Jasper. Llegaban tarde, pero llegaban. Habían recogido en su barco a los supervivientes de los otros vehículos, varios hombres y dos mujeres a los que no conocíamos de nada.

—Por un momento creí que nos habíamos tele transportado a los años 20 –dijo el policía al que seguro que le tocaba hacerse el gracioso —¿nos pueden decir que ha pasado?

—Pregúnteselo a ellos –contesté dirigiéndome hacia los delincuentes que yacían esposados en la lancha, dos de ellos, malheridos también, estaban siendo atendidos por médicos de urgencias.

—Supongo que todos tendrán licencia de armas.

—¿y usted que cree? —contestó Renée apuntando con el arma al pecho del pobre policía como si se tratara de su dedo –soy la mujer del Jefe de la Policía de Forks y estas son mi hija, mi nuera y su cuñada, y estas de aquí las primas, la suegra y la tía de mi hija.

—Además no somos nosotros los delincuentes, nos han atacado y hemos actuado en defensa propia –añadió Esme puesta en jarras y muy segura de sí misma.

—Eso es en defensa propia –apoyó Irina –aquí mi prometido y yo somos abogados.

—Mejor será que lo aclaremos en comisaria ¿no les parece? –dijo el pobre hombre cada vez más encogido y esto…er…señora…baje por favor la pistola es que…la carga el diablo…ya sabe… —añadió mirando a Renée que seguía con la pistola apuntado hacia su pecho.

—No está la cargué yo misma hoy por la mañana al igual que el resto, el diablo no tiene nada que ver aquí –dijo mi suegra mirándole directamente a la cara.

—Esto…bueno…vamos a la comisaria –contestó el agente rascándose la cabeza –desde luego si había alguien que superaba en ingenio a la hora de tratar con la autoridad competente a mi señora madre, esa era Renée Swan. Emmett y su marido, éste último rodando los ojos desesperado, se acercaron al agente de policía y le enseñaron sus respectivas placas. El agente se cuadró delante de ellos y enseguida cambio su actitud pero eso no nos libró de tener que acompañarlos. Las cosas parecía que se habían suavizado tras la intervención de mi cuñado y mi suegro, pero Irina, como buen abogado no podía dejarlo estar.

—¿Y de que se nos acusa exactamente para tener que ir con ustedes a la comisaria como si fueranos gánster? –preguntó Irina poniéndose en modo profesional.

—De nada, señora, de nada, pero han protagonizado ustedes un tiroteo en toda regla en un lugar lleno de turistas y creo que es algo que debemos aclarar, pero no se les acusa de nada.

—Señorita si no le importa y ya sabe que somos abogados y conocemos nuestros derechos y…

—Irina cielo, ellos ya lo saben créeme, ¿por qué no vamos con ellos?, ya sabes cuando antes lo aclaremos…

—De acuerdo pero ya sabe tenemos derecho a permanecer callados, hacer una llamada, tenemos derecho a… —e Irina ante la mirada de asombro de los dos agentes de policía empezó a recitar ella misma nuestros derechos. A ver querida prima, ¿qué parte de no estás detenida no entiendes?

Declarar en la comisaria fue toda una proeza ya que había ocho mujeres queriendo hablar todas a la vez y una niña que se supone tenía que estar aterrorizada comiendo un donuts de chocolate tranquilamente en un rincón. Charlie intentaba en vano calmarlas, a la vez que tres, muy bien uniformados, agentes de la policía intentaban también sin éxito poner orden.

—Orden, señoras, un poco de orden por favor –rogaba el policía desesperado.

—Señoritas si no le importa, bueno estas cuatro sí son señoras pero las demás…

—Vera usted señor agente, estábamos tan tranquilas en nuestra lancha alquilada cuando un disparo nos sobresaltó y nosotras ¿que íbamos a hacer?, pues defendernos. Eso es, defendernos, todo ha sido en defensa propia. Además ¿dónde estaba ustedes?, si hubieran estado donde tenían que estar no hubiéramos tenido que defendernos así que…

—O hablan de una en una o les juro que las detengo a todas.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿y con qué cargos?

—Obstrucción a la justicia, desobediencia, escándalo…

—Nosotras no estamos obstruyendo nada solo estamos colaborando sino fuera usted tan obtuso.

—¡Oficial!, acompañe a las señoras a una celda…vacía…si es posible. Sobre todo procure no mezclarlas con las otras dos que henos detenido, las que iban en la otra barca.

—Esto es abuso de autoridad.

—Les va a caer una demanda que se van a enterar.

—No sabes ustedes con quienes está hablando.

—Mi padre es Marco Vulturi.

—Y mi abuelo…

—Y el mío…

—Y yo soy una Cullen…

—Yo la esposa del Jefe de Policía de Forks…

—Y yo su hija…

—Yo su nuera…

—A mí como si son ustedes descendientes directos de los Romanov.

—¿Y esos quiénes son?

—Los zares rusos mamá parece que has nacido ayer.

—Ahh pues no tenía el gusto de conocer el apellido. ¿Son de por aquí?

—No mamá, ya te digo que eran rusos y se los cargaron hace mucho tiempo.

—Ahhhhhhh, pobrecillos. ¿Y murieron todos?

—No parece que una se salvo, no recuerdo el nombre…

—No pensará dejarlas detenidas –pregunto un muy beligerante Emmett mientras veíamos impasibles como nuestra mujeres y sus desvaríos desparecían por la puerta, no ha hecho nada, son inocentes, únicamente se han defendido. Yo soy miembro del…

—Créame señor no pretendo que se queden con nosotros ni un segundo más del necesario, en realidad les voy a suplicar que se las lleven lejos cuando esto termine, solo quiero aclarar lo sucedido. Jefe Swan, ¿es usted tan amable de hacerse cargo…? es mi obligación hay gente herida y… —como si no lo supiéramos dije mirando a Jasper que estaba sentado en una de las sillas con el brazo en cabestrillo. Afortunadamente la bala había entrado y salido por lo que su herida no revestía gravedad, aunque si era necesario que acudiera a un hospital cuanto antes pero el muy cabezota se había empeñado en acompañarnos.

De uno en uno y en un perfecto orden, dirigidos por Charlie, fuimos relatando al paciente oficial de policía los hechos desde nuestro punto de vista tal y como los habíamos vivido. Les hablamos también de las dos brujas que pasaban unos días de vacaciones por cuenta del Gobierno español y de los mensajes a Bella.

—¿Por qué no lo había denunciado antes?

—Lo hemos hecho agente, ante la policía española, llámela si quiere este es el teléfono del detective español que lleva el caso y mis propios compañeros están también investigando, como le he dicho antes pertenezco al servicio secreto. Aquí no nos había pasado nada digno de denunciar, hasta ahora –le dijo Emmett

—¿Y no piensa que estos ataques tengan algo que ver con su trabajo?

—Todo puede ser, en España mi familia lleva protección a todos lados pero aquí…no la consideré necesaria. Me la ofrecieron tanto la agencia como el futuro suegro de mi hermana aquí presente pero…lo denegué, mi padre es policía, yo también, pensamos que no haría falta.

—¿Y dice que un tal Jacob Black esta acosando a su hermana desde hace tiempo?

—Si señor así es –contestó Emmett muy pacientemente.

—Y su madre, que resulta que no es su madre –añadió dirigiéndose a mí —está en la cárcel junto a una prometida que tampoco lo era por secuestrar a su prometida real y a su prima –convendrán conmigo en que esto es un lio enorme con la categoría de culebrón –dijo el oficial rascándose de nuevo la cabeza.

—Si es un lio muy gordo pero ya le digo que el servicio secreto esta…

—Señor Swan –empezó a decir el agente visiblemente ofendido —¿no nos cree capaces de solucionar un problema así?

—Claro como no lo van a ser, yo soy compañero suyo, soy el Jefe de la Policía de Forks como ya sabe ¿no cree que podemos arreglar esto entre…compañeros?, no hemos hecho nada, nos ha atacado.

—Jefe Swan –dijo el policía hablándole con el respeto debido a su rango –nadie ha dicho que hayan hecho nada, solo pretendemos aclarar el asunto, uno que está muy enredado si me permite. Mucha gente podía haber salido herida o muerta en el día hoy.

—Soy consciente de ello, Pero no es nuestra culpa, solo nos hemos defendido y…

—Lo sé al igual que sé que hay alguien empeñado en que no se case con la mujer que está en una de las celdas junto a las demás, señor Cullen –y descubrió el petróleo, una hora en la comisaria para llegar a esa lógica deducción. Iba a contestarle lo que pensaba cuando mis dos abuelos aparecieron y fue mágico, todo se solucionó en un segundo. La policía nos dijo que iban a hacerse cargo del caso aquí y a investigar quien o quienes habían mandado el tiroteo. Nos aseguraron que interrogarían a los detenidos hasta que hablasen y nos mantendrían informados. Las armas, que habían sido requisadas al entrar en comisaria menos la de Emmett y mi suegro, nos fueron devueltas. En ese momento me enteré que las de Aro, Laurent y Carlisle pertenecían también al jefe Swan y que habían llegado a ellos por cortesía de Renée Swan, ¡por Dios santo que mujer más… explosiva! Las chicas salieron de su encierro dejando clara su opinión sobre la hospitalidad de la policía de Chicago y, tirando de ellas, salimos de ahí.

Cansados y doloridos volvimos a la Mansión Cullen para pasar nuestra ultima noche allí, no sin antes pasar por el hospital para que atendiesen a Jasper en condiciones. En realidad íbamos a volver a España esa misma noche porque al día siguiente teníamos que trabajar, pero ante lo sucedido resolvimos quedarnos y al día siguiente el avión de la compañía nos llevaría a Madrid. Haría primero una escala en Forks para dejar a mis suegros y luego pondría rumbo a España.

Cuando entré a la habitación tomé a Bella en mis brazos, la empujé contra la pared y empecé a besarlas con ímpetu, con necesidad, con ansias. En ese mismo instante fui consciente del peligro que habíamos corrido y me sentí culpable.

—No sé qué hubiera hecho si algo te hubiera pasado –le dije entre beso y beso

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

—Te amo tanto Bella, no te imaginas cuanto, no habría podido seguir sin ti a mi lado. Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma se han acostumbrado a ti, te pertenecen –mi boca seguía repartiendo besos por doquier, su cuello, su mandíbula, sus hombros, sus pechos en donde me entretuve un buen rato degustándolos, deleitándome con su dulce piel.

—Me hago cargo, a mi me pasa igual –decía mi Bella estremeciéndose con mis besos y enredando las piernas en mi cintura.

—Vamos a la cama mi amor, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. Voy a pedirte perdón con mis besos por todo el estrés que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa—. A esas alturas la ropa ya había volado de nuestros cuerpos formando el típico montón en el suelo. Tumbé a bella en el lecho y la penetré tan fuerte que los dos gemimos de la impresión. Cuando me acomodé empecé a moverme con ímpetu, con prisas, con rudeza. Ella me respondía con la misma intensidad y así entre beso y beso, envite y envite, nos dijimos sin palabras la angustia que habíamos pasado por la suerte que podría correr el otro en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

Yo la decía con la mirada que me sentía culpable por la situación al fin y al cabo todo era por conseguirme a mí, ella me contestaba con los ojos que no tenía la culpa y me hacía sentirme mejor, mucho mejor. Mientras nos íbamos saciando el uno del otro.

En ese momento crucial de todo encuentro amoroso, cuando el orgasmo llega, tuve claro que no podría sobrevivir sin Bella, ni ella sin mí. Éramos dos partes de un todo, ella era como la sangre que llamaba al vampiro sediento de ella, como la luz de un faro en la distancia que marca el camino al navegante perdido, como el sol radiante que sale después de una negra noche de tormenta, la brújula que guía mi camino, nunca podría saciarme del todo de mi Bella, mi complemento…mi mujer perfecta.

La mañana nos sorprendió como siempre lo hacía, amándonos, acariciándonos, disfrutándonos…

Nos duchamos lavándonos el uno al otro y provocando la reacción inmediata de nuestros cuerpos. Después nos vestimos y fuimos al encuentro de los demás para volver a nuestro país. Las chicas y Sulpicia nos dijeron que querían ir a despedirnos pero que antes Esme debía pasar por el periódico para dejar resuelto un asunto de redacción.

Cuando llegamos al periódico, custodiados por un montón de guardaespaldas, presenté a Bella a todos mis compañeros y todos la recibieron gustosos y alegres saludándola con amabilidad. Todos menos dos, Jessica, mi antigua secretaria y Lauren la secretaria de Esme, ¿qué les había hecho mi Bella para que la miraran con tanto odio?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo por aquí. Lamento mucho el retraso pero tenía un fuerte bloqueo mental que me impedía escribir y antes de subir algo mal escrito y pobre, he preferido esperar.<strong>

**Ahora que parecía que eran las dos hermanastras y la Bruja del Este las culpables de los mensajes, no, ahora resulta que ellas no han sido. ¿Quiénes serán entonces?, ¿María?, ¿Bianca?, ¿Jessica o Lauren?, ¿Jacob Black?, ¿Rebeca, Rachel y Eleazar?, uffff cuantos candidatos. Y ¿quiénes son los culpables del tiroteo?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.**

****Al Capone y Bugsy Siegel son dos famosos gánsters de Chicago.****

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr: **

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel.**

**Gracias también por vuestras alertas y favoritos.**

**Un beso a todas.**


	17. Apagón y control de aduanas

**DISCLAIMER:**_** Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: Apagón y control de aduanas.<strong>

**Pov Bella.**

¿Qué tripa se les habría roto a esas dos conmigo?, yo no las conocía de nada, solo sabía que eran la antigua secretaria de Edward y la secretaria de Esme. Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Edward hablar con su madre sin dejar de mirarlas, seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿no sería alguna de ellas o las dos las que…? Pero en estos momentos no podía ni acercarme a ellos para hablar ya que dos becarios del periódico me habían acorralado y no dejaban de darme la vara. ¡Por dios que par de muchachos más pesados y aburridos!, para más inri, pretendían ligar conmigo delante de mi pedazo de hombre que además de eso era su jefe y….argggg ¿que no tenía bastante con Scooby doo? Y para colmo, Edward les miraba mal, muy mal, tan mal que hasta me daba miedo y yo no sabía cómo quitármelos de encima. La verdad es que los veía a los dos en la calle.

Los traidores de mi madre, Emmett, mi padre y Rose se habían ido con Carlisle a una especie de tour por todo el edificio dejándome sola ante el peligro , Rossie se había enrollado con una redactora joven muy simpática y Alice, mi muy querida amiga Alice, había recibido una llamada de Kate para que pasase a buscarla a la oficina pues no tenia coche para ir al aeropuerto a despedirme ya que Garrett, en cuyo coche había ido a trabajar, no podía venir por un inconveniente de última hora, y yo…argggg a mi no me habían dejado irme con ninguno de ellos estos dos pedazos de plastas. _A ver Bella céntrate que estos dos no son nada comparado con Scooby doo y además con todo por lo que has pasado esto no es nada, discúlpate amablemente y vete a buscar a tu hombre al que están a punto de saltarle chispas de los ojos no vaya a ser que tengamos un incendio y el Coloso en Llamas pase de ser una ficción a convertirse en realidad._

—Esto…ummm…si me perdonáis, creo que MI PROMETIDO me reclama –dije enfatizando el prometido mirando a las dos nuevas brujas que se habían añadido al club de _matemos a Bella con la mirada._

—Oh sí, está bien, ya te hemos robado mucho tiempo –dijo uno de ellos, el rubio de la coleta ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?, James…sí…creo que era James. Me separé del burro de Sherck y de Sid, lo digo por lo pesados que me estaban resultando, y me fui a buscar a mi pedazo de hombre. Mientras me acercaba no pude evitar saludar a Lauren, la secretaria de Esme, de manera sarcástica juntando dos dedos y llevándolos a mi frente haciéndole una especie de saludo militar que acompañé con una enorme y burlona sonrisa. Lauren me miró con el ceño mas fruncido aun. No sabía qué narices les pasaba conmigo, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha, pero me lo estaba pasando pipa desafiándolas.

Ya una vez en su despacho y mientras Edward me atraía hacia sí, pude escuchar lo que Esme decía en respuesta a una evidente pregunta de mi novio, ja,ja,ja, sospechas confirmadas

—Pues está muy claro hijo —, decía Esme rodando los ojos— es un ejemplo muy esclarecedor de lo que te decíamos ayer. Como una chica no reuniese las cualidades que andabas buscando en esa supuesta mujer perfecta, ni siquiera la mirabas. Jessica y Lauren llevan haciéndote ojitos, muecas, gestos y muchas más cosas innombrables desde que empezaron a trabajar aquí. Solo las faltaba desnudarse en tu presencia, cosa que no tengo la menor duda que cualquiera de las dos haría sin dudar, aunque creo que no les serviría de nada –grrrrr solo de pensar en eso me entraban ganas de ir y asesinarlas muy despacio, lenta y tortuosamente. _Bella céntrate y deja tus instintos asesinos de lado que tu pedazo de hombre es un santo varón y ellas no tienen nada que hacer con él, es tuyo y solo tuyo metete eso en la cabeza._

—Sí, sí eso lo sé, no soy tan estúpido –le contestó mi pedazo de hombre con fingida indignación —a veces me daban ganas de facturar a Jessica para otra sección, pero sigo sin entender que les pasa con mi Bella.

—Obvio, hijo obvio, la odian porque ha conseguido lo que ellas no.

—¿Y no será alguna de ellas entonces las que…?

—Ummmm es una posibilidad, hemos de hablarlo con tu padre y con tu abuelo, llamaré a mi padre en primer lugar y luego buscamos a Carlisle –contestó cogiendo el teléfono para llamar, cosa que Edward aprovechó para confirmarme los celos que estaba sintiendo.

—Ya pensaba que tenía que intervenir para rescatarte de las garras de esos dos…. becarios de pacotilla y dejarles bien claro que esa mujer a la que ellos se atreven a mirar es MIA.

—Tranquilo amor, no tienes de que preocuparte, el burro de Shreck y Sid no son rivales para ti.

—¿El burro de Shreck y Sid? –me preguntó dándome la sonrisa torcida que provocaba la inundación instantánea de mis bragas.

—Ummm no se me ocurrían en ese momento dos personajes más pesados que esos –dije arrancando a Edward y Esme una carcajada tan estruendosa que consiguió que Marco al otro lado de la línea telefónica, agarrase un cabreo de mucho cuidado ya que según él lo que estaba pasando no era para tomárselo a broma. Pero después de las explicaciones de su hija al final acabo riéndose con nosotros, prueba fehaciente de que esos dos pelmazos era famosos.

—Vamos a buscar a los demás y de paso le contamos a Carlisle, además se os hace tarde para ir al aeropuerto.

—Estoy seguro de que el avión nos esperará –contestó mi novio con sarcasmo.

—Jessica ¿se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí cuchicheando?, ¿que no tienes trabajo que hacer? –le amonestó Esme visiblemente enfadada. Jessica se disculpó con Esme pero antes de volver a su sitio me lanzó una mirada asesina a la que yo respondí haciéndole el mismo gesto con la mano que antes le había hecho a Lauren. A ver si se creían estas aprendices de Úrsula que iban a poder conmigo. Edward, que vio mi gesto, sonrió ladinamente y me plantó tal beso en los labios que dejó a las dos brujas del mar con la boca tan abierta como un buzón de correos y el ceño tan fruncido que de seguro les iba a quedar la arruga permanente.

Sin más dilación nos marchamos de ahí en busca de Carlisle y los demás. Pude descubrir a mi sobrina Rossie totalmente enrollada con Nessie quien parecía muy a gusto con ella, aun así pensé en acercarme y confirmarlo, Rossie podía ser muy… intensa a veces.

—Déjala con ella –me dijo Esme al ver mi intención de ir a rescatar a la pobre redactora de mi sobrina –a ella le gustan mucho los niños, tiene tres sobrinos y es una chica muy agradable, Rossie estará bien. Vamos a buscar a los demás.

—De todos modos, voy a ir a decirle que se comporte ya que no me fio un pelo –le dije a Esme separándome un poco de ellos. Pero por el camino ocurrió algo muy extraño, todas las luces del edificio se apagaron y la única luz que entraba era la que provenía de las ventanas, cuyas persianas aun estaban echadas y sus puertas cerradas a cal y canto a esas horas de la mañana, cosa bastante extraña ya que en Chicago a estas alturas de la mañana ya lucía el sol. ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?, unos gritos me helaron la sangre en las venas al tiempo que un personaje que no se sabía si era hombre o mujer pues llevaba puesta una máscara de esas antigás dándole el aspecto de un oso hormiguero, me agarraba por detrás.

—¿Pero se puede saber quién eres y como te atreves a ponerme una sola mano encima? ¡SOCORRO!, ¡maldita sea tu estampa!, ¡no te vas a salir con la tuya! –le dije forcejeando con él y dándole un mordisco en la manaza que se había atrevido a posar en mi boca para callarme al tiempo que le daba mi consabido golpe de gracia. Y un nuevo alarido esta vez de dolor rompió el inusitado silencio que había en la sala, cosa que aproveché para zafarme de él, pero no tuve éxito, otro que debía tener salva sea el sitio de hormigón armado, _pufff Bella un poco mas de fuerza hija no seas tan blandengue_. Me cogió medio en volandas y me llevó corriendo hacia las escaleras, mala idea, sí señor, muy mala idea porque en ese momento aparecían Rose y mi madre, seguidas de los demás. Al ver la escena ni cortas ni perezosas se lanzaron contra el individuo. Mi madre se subió a su chepa intentando ahogarle con sus manos al tiempo que le intentaba sacar la máscara desde atrás, mientras Rose le daba golpes por donde podía y yo hacía lo mismo. Escuché como Carlisle llamaba por teléfono y mi padre y Emmett intentaban que Rose y yo soltáramos al individuo para tomar el mando de la situación. En un momento que alcé la cabeza para ver si le podía propinar otro buen mordisco al oso hormiguero, vi como Edward, con la cara desencajada, y Esme tambien intentaban llegar a donde nos encontrabamos.

Mi madre había conseguido levantarle la máscara y yo, en un momento de descuido por su parte, se la quité del todo y que a tiempo se la quité ya que de repente noté que me fallaban las fuerzas y que Rose a mi lado se había desplomado totalmente al igual que los demás. El hermano Pájaro de turno, en ese momento empezó a respirar con dificultad y yo, presa de un momento de lucidez, me puse la máscara rápidamente lo que ocasionó que mi respiración volviese a ser normal. Mi secuestrador frustrado se cayó hacia atrás quedando encima de mi pobre madre que se había desmayado también. Me parece que alguien había sido víctima de su propia trampa. Como pude le removí para que mi madre no tuviera que soportar su horrible peso y al darle la vuelta descubrí unas esposas, perfecto. Las cogí y poniéndole los brazos por detrás se las puse. Uno que al despertar se iba a llevar una sorpresa. Todo estaba en silencio, solo yo quedaba en pie.

Me acerqué a los demás para ver como se encontraban, pero ¿cómo iban a estar?, fritos, mas dormidos que la princesa esa del cuento...mi padre hasta estaba roncando. Cogí el teléfono de Carlisle ya que alguien estaba hablando y maldiciendo al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sí?, ¿quién es? –dije como pude sin reconocer siquiera mi voz a través de la máscara.

—¿Cómo que quien es?, ¿nos está tomando el pelo?, usted nos ha llamado, soy el detective Nahuel Andersen, ¿y usted es?

—Me llamo Isabella Swan, ahora mismo le hablo como puedo a través de una máscara, alguien me ha intentado secuestrar y…—procedí a relatar al tal Nahuel los hechos tal y como los había vivido y él me prometió acudir personalmente, más le valía, sí señor.

Me levanté del suelo donde estaba agachada para ver si podía descubrir a Edward y lo vi tirado al lado de Esme, a pesar de sus intentos ninguno de los dos había logrado llegar hasta mi a tiempo. Mi sobrina estaba en el regazo de la pobre Nessie quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. Resolví ir primero a ver a mi novio y mi futura suegra. Por el camino me tropecé con James y Mike, alias burro de Shreck y Sid, que estaban tirados en el piso todo despanzurrados. Un vistazo un poco más adelante me permitió ver algo que puso el punto de humor al momento y lamenté no tener una cámara de fotos para inmortalizarlo. Lauren, estaba profundamente dormida con la cabeza y la espalda puestas en el suelo, pero tenía el culo levantado hacia arriba y las piernas y pies descasaban en la silla. Jessica a su lado estaba a cuatro patas con la cara apoyada en el estómago de Lauren. Me permití unos segundos de risa silenciosa, pero no era momento para perderlo en tonterías, así que seguí mi camino. Al fin logré llegar hasta mi pedazo de hombre que …¡ay por Dios!, tirado de esa forma como estaba tirado…en esa postura…mis bragas empezaron a dar señales de vida reclamando un cambio rápido o un secador…es que esa postura, ese gesto, esa cara, ufffffff ¡qué calor!,_ vamos a ver Bella céntrate, estamos en medio de un secuestro frustrado, todo bicho viviente a tu alrededor ha decidido ir a visitar a Morfeo y tu eres el único ser despierto en la sala ¿quieres dejar de imaginar escenas eróticas en tu cabeza y estar a lo que tienes que estar?, _me acerque por fin a ese pedazo de hombre tan sexy hasta dormido ignorando el océano en que se habían convertido mis bragas.

—Edward, Edward, amor ¿estás bien? – vi como poco a poco iba recuperando la consciencia

—Sí, yo estoy perfectamente, intenté llegar hasta ti pero no pude de repente me sentí muy cansado y no recuerdo nada mas ¿qué tal estás tú? –me respondió y cuando abrió los ojos del todo pegó un respingo y me miró asustado ¿por qué?, ¿tan horrible estaba?, _obvio mujer_ pensé dándome cuenta de la situación, todavía pareces un marciano con esa extraña mascara puesta en tu cara y que antes adornaba la cara del supuesto hermano Pájaro. Me la retiré un poco para que viera que era yo ya que si él había despertado es que ya no había tanto peligro, o al menos eso esperaba, por lo menos el delincuente en potencia estaba atado. Edward relajó su gesto al ver que debajo de la máscara estaba yo.

–¿Qué haces con eso puesto?, vi como un individuo te cogía en brazos, intenté llegar pero no pude ¿qué paso? –me preguntó aun aturdido.

—Se la quite a aquella piltrafa humana que esta noqueado al lado de las escaleras junto a mis padres, Carlisle, mi hermano y Rose. El muy subnormal quería secuestrarme pero al apagarse las luces no sé porqué pero me pensé lo peor y estaba preparada, le di un buen mordisco y le asesté mi golpe maestro pero no conseguí mucho más que un alarido la verdad, hasta que mi madre y Rose llegaron al rescate. Le quitamos como pudimos la máscara esta de la cara y al ver que todos caíais como moscas me la puse.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía antes de que despierte –me dijo incorporándose. Los trabajadores del periódico iban despertando poco a poco…Esme también estaba emergiendo y Carlisle y los otros ya se acercaban dando tumbos hacia donde estábamos. Rose se acercaba a por su hija que todavía estaba despejándose junto a Nessie.

—Nos han echado algo por el conducto de ventilación, ¿estáis bien? –preguntó Carlisle mirándonos a nosotros aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a todos en general.

—Ya he hablado con la policía, están por venir –les dije entregándole a Carlisle su teléfono.

—Bella hermanita ¿cómo estás?– me dijo Emmett —no me lo puedo creer, ¿pudiste tu sola con ese individuo de allí?, recuérdame no meterme nunca contigo –dijo con sorna para intentar aliviar la tensión.

—Bueno…tuve ayuda, antes de que se desplomaran –contesté mirando a mi madre y a Rose quienes no miraban a Emmett nada bien, Rose tenía esa expresión de_ ya te daré yo a ti el valorar tan poco a las mujeres. _Emmett tragó saliva.

—El secuestrador está despertando –dijo mi padre al ver que se removía pataleando como si fuera una cucaracha, hay que ir a por él antes de que se levante y…

—Tranquilo, le até con sus propias esposas y aquí está la llave –dije enseñándoselas a todos y en ese momento note como la erección de Edward volvía a la vida tan rápidamente como se durmió ya que tenia uno de mis brazos más o menos apoyado sobre él ¿y ahora qué diablos había hecho?, me pregunté mirándole y haciéndole la pregunta muda con los ojos.

—¡Dios Bella, solo con pensar en ti esposando a ese tipo, peleando con él, quitándole la máscara…! –me dijo muy bajito al oído. _A ver hijo por favor que esto es una emergencia, parecemos dos adolescentes hormonados, obsesos y salidos, ¿hay alguna situación en la que no nos excitemos el uno al otro?,_ me pregunté mientras mis bragas me lanzaban un SOS desesperado. Por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como los demás se habían dado cuenta de la situación y estaban riéndose muy disimuladamente, bueno solo se reían Rose, Esme, Emmett y mi madre, ya que la expresión de los hombres…bueno no sabría definir su expresión sobre todo la de mi padre porque Carlisle parecía estar aguantándose la risa. ¡Por Dios santo!, ¡qué vergüenza!

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué me he quedado dormida de pronto encima de Nessie? –nos preguntó mi sobrina que se acercaba en ese momento en brazos de Rose y con la joven redactora que estaba muy confundida.

—No hay de qué preocuparse bonita, es que de vez en cuando hacemos simulacros para que toda la gente que trabaja aquí este prevenida –le dijo mi Edward haciendo gala de lo buen padre que iba a llegar a ser.

—Ahhhh, yo creí que eran los que no quieren que Bella y tu se casen— _caray con la niña de los demonios ¿había algo que se le escapase a esta mocosa?,_ pensé para mi mientras el resto de la redacción que había cobrado vida de nuevo se nos acercaban a pedir una explicación, Esme tomo el mando de la situación, contándoles lo que había sucedido y relatando por encima la historia sin entrar en muchos detalles. He de aclarar que más de uno se río cuando contó que Cruella y la Madrastra estaban encarceladas pero me alarmó un poco el gesto que ponían el burro y Sid. Miré a Edward que me devolvió la mirada diciéndome en silencio que el también lo había notado. En el momento en que el relato iba por la parte de los mensajes amenazadores contra mi persona, Esme miro de muy mala manera a Lauren y Jessica, las cuales la sostuvieron la mirada con un gesto de inocencia como muy sospechoso, y el gesto de los dos becarios no era tampoco nada halagüeño. ¡Dios!, esto era cada vez mas lioso. Yo las miré a mi vez con un claro gesto sarcástico apretándome aun más contra Edward, estaba claro que eso las ponía de mal humor. No sé si serian ellas o no las culpables de los mensajes y de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero yo me lo pasaba pipa desafiándolas y dejándolas claro que Edward era MI pedazo de hombre, no el suyo.

—Buenos días, soy el detective Andersen del Cuerpo de la policía de Chicago –anunció el policía en cuestión entrando en la redacción del periódico. Junto a él venía el mismo agente que nos había atendido en la comisaria el día anterior y a mí me recordaron en ese momento a Hernández y Fernández por lo que no pude evitar una sonrisa. El pobre hombre nada más entrar miró desesperado a todos lados y un claro gesto de alivio se vio en su cara cuando se percató de que solo estábamos tres de las ocho, bueno cuatro porque en ese momento llegaban Aro y Sulpicia.

—La señorita Swan ya me ha dado un resumen telefónico de los hechos aquí acontecidos, ahora si son tan amables de…—y al ver que nosotras tres le cortábamos para empezar a hablar como solo nosotras sabíamos, a nuestra propia y peculiar manera, alzó de nuevo la mano haciéndonos callar, vaya este tenía peores pulgas que el compañero.

—De una en una por favor, y a ser posible que hablen los hombres, Jefe Swan ¿nos hace el honor?—,_ vaya, vaya, vaya, con nuestro amigo el policía, cría fama y échate a dormir, pero lo que él no sabe era que yo tengo más información. Por algo soy la única de los presentes que no me he ido de viaje con Morfeo._

—Señorita Swan –me dijo el detective Nahuel sacándome de mis pensamientos y mirando en vez de a mí a Nessie, y la miraba de tal forma que… _creo que tengo_ _pañuelos de papel en el bolso para prestarle uno al pobre hombre. Los agentes de policía también son humanos ¿no_?, Nessie le devolvía la mirada como si estuviera embobada.

—Este…errr…señorita Swan –volvió a repetir el detective enamorado –sería tan amable de contar a partir del desmayo de los demás y a ser posible hágalo usted sola –agregó mirando a las otras tres.

—Ahh...si…pues verá usted y paso a paso le relaté mi versión de los hechos, de vez en cuando Renée y Rose metían baza en la parte en la que arremetimos los tres contra el secuestrador y el detective enamorado empezó a desesperarse un poco y respiró aliviado cuando llegué al momento del desmayo de mis compañeras de fatigas. Seguí contando hasta que despertaron todos, momento en que Renée, Rose y Esme empezaron a meter baza de nuevo.

—Suficiente…ya…tengo…suficiente información. Las felicito por haber sido capaces de vencer a un personaje como el que tenemos prisionero, claro que…. esto… errrrr…me pregunto si alguna vez tuvo una sola oportunidad –nos dijo mientras seguía embobado mirando a Nessie por lo que tuve claro que ese último pensamiento había sido dicho en voz alta involuntariamente. Nessie por su parte tenía la misma expresión de bragas inundadas que debía poner yo cuando se trataba de mi pedazo de hombre.

—Dado que tienen que marchar hacia España y no pueden demorarse más, pueden ustedes firmar la declaración aquí mismo –nos dijo el agente malas pulgas pasándonos un papelito a todos –ruego a los demás que no se marchen ya que tendremos que interrogarles para llegar hasta el fondo de este asunto. Señorita Swan creo que tiene usted la llave de las esposas, si es tan amable de dármelas antes de irse. Ustedes pueden marcharse, todos menos el Sr. Carlisle Cullen.

Una vez que hubimos firmado la declaración y yo le había dado las llaves de las esposas al policía malas pulgas, empezamos a desfilar hacia la puerta. Carlisle se despidió de nosotros con un abrazo y un beso prometiéndonos que investigaría a fondo a todos y todo y eso incluía a Jessica a Lauren y resto del personal de la redacción ya que le dije que no me gustaba la mirada que tenían burro y Sid. Aro también se despidió con un fuerte abrazo prometiendo lo mismo que Carlisle y Cayo, que llegaba en ese momento, nos juro que también llegaría al fondo del asunto. Sulpicia se apuntó a venir a despedirnos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto donde nos esperaban unas muy histéricas Alice, Kate e Irina a las que habíamos llamado contando las novedades. Los chicos también estaban igual de preocupados.

—Vamos que si no me llega a llamar Kate para que vaya a buscarla también estoy yo durmiendo como un pajarito –dijo Alice toda cabreada al pensar en lo que había sucedido –ya te dije alguna vez hermano que no te fiaras de esas dos, pero tu ni caso, nunca haces caso…arggggg –añadió toda molesta con Lauren y Jessica.

—A ver hermanita solo miraban a Bella de mala manera, no hay pruebas de que sean ellas quienes…

—No importa si hay pruebas o no, la próxima vez que se atrevan a mirar a Bella de mala forma las mato, te juro que las mato, les cojo esos pelos oxigenados de bruja que tienen y estiro todo lo que pueda hasta arrancárselos de cuajo, la arrastró por el suelo, las pisoteo y…se detuvo al encontrarse en su escenificación de un asesinato perfecto con la cara muy poco amable de uno de los policías del aeropuerto. Alice, se le quedo mirando impasible.

—¿Es que una no puede soñar con hacer añicos a una zorra quita novios? –le preguntó mientras Jasper la cogía muy disimuladamente del brazo y se la llevaba de ahí. Aimss mi amiga del alma que no era capaz de estar callada ni cinco microsegundos de nada.

Después de los consabidos besos y abrazos y de volver a cantar todos juntos nuestra canción de despedida bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, pasamos por la puerta de embarque que llevaba a los aviones privados.

Era maravilloso poder llegar a un avión sin antes pasar por las famosas maquinas que te escaneaban hasta la talla de bragas después de tener que desnudarte de arriba abajo. Pero…craso error, mi gozo en un pozo, dos agentes de aduanas nos esperaban muy dispuestos al escrutinio en una sala donde nos hicieron pasar. Dados los últimos acontecimientos, el avión había sido revisado de arriba abajo minuciosamente y todos los guardaespaldas se tuvieron que identificar uno a uno, justificando la presencia de las armas. En ese momento miré a mi madre quien nos miraba a su vez con su mejor expresión de inocencia. Ni que decir tiene que las armas fueron facturadas con el resto del equipaje que no era de mano. Hasta aquí todo iba bien. Y digo que hasta aquí todo iba bien porque con gran y enorme ¡horror! nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que pasar nuestros bolsos por un escáner, pero si volábamos en un avión privado ¿no se supone que en un vuelo privado no pasan estas cosas? mi padre, Edward, Emmett y Renée que ya habían declarado las armas pasaron sin mayor problema. Lo malo fue cuando nos tocó el turno a Rose y a mí. Mientras la maquina pitaba y pitaba, mostrando la presencia de algo esto…ejemm…llamémosle peligroso, Rose y yo compusimos nuestros mejor y más perfecto gesto de inocencia.

—Señoritas…—empezó el agente de la aduana con toda la educación del mundo, pero Rose y yo teníamos que dar la puntilla.

—Señora, si no le importa. Aquí mi cuñada si es señorita pero no por mucho tiempo, se casa dentro de tres meses con este hombre tan guapetón, pero yo soy señora desde hace seis años y esta de aquí es…

—Señora, señorita –dijo el señor agente armándose de paciencia como siempre hacia la autoridad competente en nuestra presencia, ¿tan plastas éramos? –que usted esté casada desde hace seis años y aquí la señorita lo vaya a hacer dentro de poco no explica el motivo de porque llevan ustedes armas dentro de un bolso.

—Esto…pues… ¿armas?, ¿qué armas?

—Señor agente –dijo mi madre interviniendo aprovechando que mi padre Edward y Emmett estaban sin palabras al igual que los guardaespaldas –verá usted, aquí mi hija la que se casa dentro de tres meses y esta otra que es mi nuera, bueno solo mi hija, mi nuera no está siendo amenazada, al menos no directamente pero ya sabe al vivir juntas y ser familia... pero vamos que…es a mi hija a la que están amenazando vaya usted a saber dios quien, y hemos tenido algunos incidentes desagradables, así que aquí mi marido, que es el Jefe de Policía de Forks, les ha dejado un arma a cada uno para que puedan defenderse ya sabe en caso de … ah y mi hijo es agente del…

—¿Qué?– sentí más que escuché el gruñido de mi padre —¿qué yo qué?

—No serás capaz de dejar a tu hija sin protección allá en España, ¿no?, siempre te he considerado demasiado sobreprotector y ahora que necesita que la protejas no lo haces. De verdad Charlie Swan no te entiendo.

—Vamos a ver si me entero –dijo el agente rascándose y sobándose la nariz –dice usted que su hija, aquí la futura esposa, está siendo amenazada, cosa de la que ya estamos enterados y las armas se las ha dado su marido que es Jefe de Policía en Forks para su protección, ¿he entendido bien?, pero si no me equivoco y a juzgar por la reacción de su marido…

—Las armas se las he dado yo a escondidas de mi padre –intervino Emmett poniéndose en modo profesional –verá usted soy del Servicio Secreto –añadió enseñando su placa —y estoy destacado en la Embajada española, lo de las amenazas es cierto y bueno…mi padre…aquí el Jefe Swan es cierto que es muy sobreprotector pero al tiempo bueno…no le gusta que su hija ande con armas pero…soy perfectamente consciente de que mi hermana y mi mujer saben usarlas y…es conveniente que las lleven dada la situación que atravesamos. Por supuesto la dos tienen la correspondiente licencia en orden y al día.

—¿Y sabe alguna de ustedes usar dos armas a la vez?, ¿por qué yo aquí veo dos en uno de los bolsos? –yo puse las manos cruzadas a mi espalda y empecé a mirar a todos los lados con expresión inocente y silbando como si la cosa no fuera conmigo.

—¿Bella?– me increpó mi padre –jooder ¿porque yo?, ¿no podía ser Rose?

—Ahora mismo eres la viva imagen de un ángel, bajado del cielo a escobazos pero ángel al fin y al cabo y esa expresión ya me la conozco –acuso mi padre levantando mi barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos y respondiendo a mi pregunta mental.

—Bueno esto…es que…una es… de repuesto –eso sí de repuesto –inventé mirando directamente a la cara de mi padre. La verdad es que una de ellas era para Edward, pero no tenía licencia de armas a pesar de saber usarla perfectamente así que las pasaba yo en su lugar…por si las moscas…y menos mal. Pensé que Emmett le ayudaría a sacarse la licencia en España, aunque en ese país era más difícil que en el nuestro. Era evidente que no podía decir la verdad así que…Por supuesto mi padre sabía que era una trola pero calló, solo calló.

—¿Y porque no declararlas? –dijo otra vez el muy impertinente agente.

—Bueno este…verá…no pensamos que fuera necesario ya que el avión es privado y…

—Y decidieron declarar todas las armas menos estas tres ¿y eso es por..?

—Es evidente no, esas tres sin declarar iban de incognito para que aquí mi marido, el ogro, no las descubriera ¿cómo íbamos a saber que iban a revisar los bolsos?, ustedes nunca hacen lo que se espera que tienen que hacer, como dice mi nuera el avión es privado…

—Y se nos ordenó revisar a fondo tanto el avión como a los pasajeros –terminó el agente por mi madre –tras los acontecimientos que ustedes vienen sufriendo y de los cuales ya sabemos, no íbamos a dejarlos subir así como así.

—Pero si somos todos familia y estos señores son los guardaespaldas –intervino otra vez mi madre.

—¿Y quién le dice a usted que uno de estos señores que dice ser guardaespaldas no ha escondido un arma en el bolso de la señora o señorita para usarla en el avión.

—Ahhhh –dijimos todos a la vez, menos mi padre y Emmett que eran los más enterados.

—Bella, Rose, enseñarle a este señor la licencia de armas –intervino Edward que, en ese momento, parecía que acababa de salir de un shock profundo, protegiéndose con disimulo y como podía con mi cuerpo y mirándome de una forma…ya conocía yo esa mirada y ese gesto …vamos si los conocía, eche un vistazo rápido a su entrepierna, por Dios, ¿tan grande era?

–Ya hablaremos en el avión –advirtió mi padre y ese tono de voz también lo conocía.

—Tu habla todo lo que quieras con ellas pero mi hija y mi nuera se van a España con las armas –intervino Renée poniéndose en modo _aquí se hace lo que yo digo porque lo digo yo._

Una vez le hubimos enseñado al pobre guardia las respectivas licencias y nuestras armas pasaron a hacer compañía a las otras en la sección de equipajes del avión, pudimos subir a bordo sin problemas.

—¿Sabes que me has puesto a cien? –me dijo Edward una vez estuvimos instalado en el avión –eres increíble Isabella Swan, verdaderamente increíble, cuando dejemos a tus padres de Seattle ya te daré yo a ti armas escondidas en el bolso —¡ay por Dios! mis bragas otra vez de nuevo en estado de alerta roja.

El viaje hasta Seattle fue relativamente corto y cómodo. Nos despedimos de mis padres en el mismo aeropuerto ya que evidentemente íbamos con bastante retraso. Mi padre nos repitió por milésima vez que tuviéramos cuidado con las armas, que eran peligrosas, que no las usáramos si no era necesario y bla,bla, bla, nosotras aguatamos estoicamente la ultima de las retahílas. Se le veía bastante reticente a dejarnos las armas en cuestión pero con Renée Swan no se podía discutir cuando estaba en modo mandón. Unos compañeros de mi padre les estaban esperando para escoltarles hasta Forks.

Me quede un rato dormida en los cómodos brazos de mi prometido y cuando desperté era de noche. Rose y Emmett iba también dormidos y Rossie iba estirada en dos de los asientos dormitando a su vez plácidamente. Los guardaespaldas también estaban en brazos del dios Morfeo. O al menos eso parecía ya que podían ser igual que los perros o lo lobos, es decir, dormir con un ojo abierto. Pronto descubrí la razón, ya que al fondo un tal Paul no se qué, estaba muy despierto montando guardia.

Edward despertó al mismo tiempo que yo y al ver el panorama sonrió para sí con esa sonrisa canalla que siempre ponía cuando tramaba algo. Mis bragas empezaron a ponerse en alerta.

—¿Qué te parece si mejoramos nuestra nota en el club?, tengo que darte mi opinión sobre el hecho de pasar armas escondidas en un bolso.

—¿No nos oirán? –le pregunté mientras mis bragas empezaban a colapsar solo de pensarlo.

—Si no gritas no.

—¿Tú crees que seré capaz?

—Puedo amordazarte –me dijo y mis bragas ya se declararon en siniestro total. Me levanté todo lo de prisa que pude teniendo en cuenta el estado en que me encontraba y más corriendo que andando fui directa a la habitación que había en el avión con Edward detrás de mí.

—No hagáis mucho ruido –escuche a Emmett que decía –hay algunos que deseamos dormir. Además pensad en mi hija y no tardéis mucho que los demás también tenemos derecho –en qué momento se había despertado este hombre. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas ni tampoco de profundizar en la mirada de chunga del tal Paul, mis bragas, que habían cobrado vida propia, se escapaban solas y mi interior se tensaba, se tensaba y tensaba y yo no podía detenerlo. Cuando entramos a la habitación eché el pestillo y pillé a Edward de la solapa de la camiseta atrayéndolo hacia mí y plantándole un beso en toda la boca, beso que él no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad.

—Que prisas, señora Cullen, quedan muchas horas de vuelo todavía, un poco de calma por favor, no me exprima tan deprisa –me dijo tirándome en la cama y restregando su muy excitada erección contra mi centro. Nos volvimos a besar con pasión mientras nuestros cuerpos no dejaban de moverse. Lenta, dolorosa y maravillosa fricción.

Nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos al mismo nivel que nuestras caricias subían de intensidad y de repente estábamos completamente desnudos uno encima del otro. Edward bajó por mi cuerpo dándome besos aquí y allá, entreteniéndose en mis pezones un tiempo que a mí me pareció muy poco, bajo hasta mis muslos y llevando su mano a mi intimidad la asaltó sin piedad introduciendo nada más y nada menos que tres de sus dedos dentro de mí, su otra mano subió de nuevo a mis pechos, mientras que con la lengua lamia y chupaba mi clítoris y yo…yo tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no ponerme a chillar de placer. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de caramelo el muy…sacó sus dedos y dejo de lamer y chupar para ascender de nuevo por mi cuerpo besando todos y cada uno de los pliegues de mi piel. Llegó hasta mis labios y besándome de nuevo se posiciono en mi entrada pero no…no señor…ahora me tocaba a mí. Le di la vuelta en un rápido movimiento y me puse a horcajadas encima de él. Empecé a lamer y chupar todo lo que encontraba a mi paso sin piedad mientras sus gemidos se empezaban a oír más de la cuenta por lo que puse una de mis manos en su boca. La otra llegó hasta su miembro el cual cogí con ella y masajee apretándole un poco yendo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Me arriesgué a quitar la mano de su boca para coger mi preciado tesoro con las dos y comérmelo todo enterito. Y así lo chupé, lo degusté, lo mordí, lo ordeñé….

—Bella…ya no puedo más…me…voy…a… correr y quiero hacerlo sumergido en ti…por…favor…

Saqué mi boca de ese néctar de dioses haciendo lo que mi dueño y señor me pedía y volvía subir para sentarme de nuevo a horcajadas encima de él, pero Edward fue más rápido y me dio la vuelta quedando encima de mí y penetrándome de un solo golpe. ¡Oh mi Dios!, que penetración más intensa y deliciosa, que movimientos más sincronizados y profundos, que placer mas inmenso. Que orgasmo más extraordinario y monumental.

Nos quedamos tumbados uno encima del otro intentando recuperarnos si es que eso era posible. Madre mía, que momento ¿serían las alturas?, ¿o seriamos nosotros que sufríamos de un caso extraño y grave de adolescencia tardía?

—Ha sido maravilloso Bella, el sexo contigo es espectacular, toda tu eres espectacular, eres mi diosa, mi princesa, mi niña, mi compañera, el amor de mi vida mi…mujer perfecta –me dijo dándome besos por toda la cara, hombros y cuello mientras iba diciéndome todo aquello –no sabes, no te imaginas siquiera lo mucho, muchísimo que te amo —su boca había descendido ya hasta mis senos ¿cómo era posible que se recuperase tan rápido?—te amo tanto Bella –su boca ya estaba por mi vientre –eres tan valiente, tan hermosa, tan capaz, tan…y su boca calló porque se ocupó en otros menesteres mas placenteros y yo…yo que iba a hacer sino retorcerme de placer, del placer que sus palabras y ahora su lengua me estaban dando.

Y fueron dos asaltos mas como ese. A estas alturas de la historia ya tenía agujetas y dudaba mucho que pudiera andar en condiciones óptimas. Los dos descansábamos el uno en brazos del otro, sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, callados, en un cómodo silencio, hasta que se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Esto…no es por molestar…pero si ya habéis acabado podrías salir y dejar que entren los demás, no he despertado a mi Rose para nada –se escuchó decir a Emmett desde detrás de la puerta. Los dos rodamos los ojos, salimos de la cama, nos vestimos y al abrir la puerta nos encontramos a un muy impaciente Emmett con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared de al lado. Cuando nos vio, salió corriendo para volver con una muy adormilada Rose cargada al hombro pasando totalmente de la expresión ahora perpleja de otro de los guardaespaldas que seguro había sustituido al anterior. La puerta se cerró y bueno…lo que allí pasó solo es cosa de ellos dos.

Al llegar a donde estábamos sentados vimos como Rossie se estaba desperezando ¡horror!, ahora venia la pregunta del millón.

—¿Porque mi papá se ha llevado a mi mamá al hombro y tan deprisa?, ¿que eran esos gritos que se escuchaban?

—Esto…verás…errr —ufff la pregunta era más temible de lo que había pensado.

—Bueno…tu mamá se puso malita, vamos que se mareó en el avión y papá se la ha llevado al lavabo. Y en cuanto a los gritos bueno esto…una película de miedo que teníamos puesta…si…eso…la hemos quitado al ver que te despertabas.

—Ahhhhh –dijo y se volvió a acurrucar y dormir.

—¿Sabes?– le dije a Edward acomodándome a mi vez en su pecho –vas a ser un padre excelente.

—Me encantará tener hijos contigo Bella, todos los que sean.

—Bueno, bueno, no pretenderás tampoco tener un equipo de futbol –le dije con fingida indignación.

—Tendremos todos los que el destino nos mande, todos serán el fruto de nuestro amor, pero yo quiero una niña igual, igual que tu.

—Y yo a un Eddie en pequeño.

—Nos pondremos a ello en cuanto tú quieras.

—No prefieres esperar un tiempo después de casarnos.

—No, no hay porqué, los hijos unen a las parejas, no las desunen como muchos piensan. Solo hay que buscar el momento y el lugar para tener nuestra propia privacidad y con tanta familia dispuesta a ayudar, encontraremos la ocasión de eso estoy seguro, ¿no echan mano Rose y Emmet de ti? –no sé porque en ese momento pensé en Irina, Esme, Kate y Alice, cuatro diablos cuidando de un bebé. La cosa era hasta graciosa, pero sabía que mis ya cuatro amigas lo harían estupendamente, pero también sabía que mis hijos iban a terminar sabiendo latín... como poco.

Después de esa reveladora conversación me volví a quedar dormida en brazos de mi futuro marido y no desperté hasta que la azafata del avión nos sobresaltó por el altavoz. Estábamos en Barajas, Madrid nos abría de nuevo sus brazos.

Nada más pisar suelo madrileño, pusimos en marcha nuestros teléfonos móviles, el de Edward sonó avisándole de que tenia llamadas perdidas o mensajes. Cuando miró a ver que era pude leer un mensaje que decía: _tiene siete llamadas pérdidas de ¿Chelsea?_ Miré a Edward con disgusto, el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada. Él me devolvió la mirada desconcertado y confundido. ¿Quién coño era esa tal Chelsea?, ¿otra zorra más que añadir al club?, menos mal que este pedazo de hombre no hacía caso a las mujeres que no cumplían sus requisitos de mujer perfecta que si no... Un momento…a lo mejor la tal Chelsea si los cumplía... la realidad se abrió camino en mi mente de la manera mas brusca posible…una inmensa ira se apoderó de mi al tiempo que el alma se me caía a los pies.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Vulturi, esta me la tienes que aclarar. ¿Quién diablos es esa mujer?, ¿por qué no me has hablado antes de ella?, ¿qué me ocultas?

Pero no le dio tiempo a responderme, ya que mi móvil sonó anunciándome la llegada de un mensaje, cuando lo abrí me quedé helada:

_Hasta ahora has tenido suerte y te has zafado de todo, pero solo son batallas ganadas y todavia queda mucha guerra por delante._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¿cómo estáis?, una vez más lamento mucho el retraso pero con mi marido y mi hija de vacaciones pidiendo salir por ahí a la piscina o al parque me cuesta mucho escribir algo en condiciones. Pero por fin aquí tenéis el capitulo.<strong>

**Lamento tambien en el alma no poder contestar a vuestros preciosos rr que ya sabeis que me encanta y me hace muy feliz recibirlos. Prometo para la proxima semana ser mas formal, a ver si me dejan.**

**Y ahora ¿quien narices será la tal Chelsea?, parece que Bella anda muy enfadada ¿sera esta su primera crisis?**

**Y tenemos un nuevo mensaje amenzador, esto se pone cada vez mas intrigante.**

***Cuando me refiero al secuestrador como hermano Pájaro o Pájaro a secas, hago alusion a los hermanos Pájaro unos secuestradores famosos que aparecen en la serie de comics de Tintin, al igual que Hernandez y Fernandez, dos policias de las misma seria de comics.**

***Todos conoceis al burro de Shreck y Sid es el perezoso de Ice On Age**

***Ursula es la bruja de la Sirenita y las brujas del mar hace referencia a una pelicula del mismo título.**

**Muchas gracia por vuetros rr son muy bien recibidos:**

****ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012 ****

****Demosle la bienbenida a : musa77 y a luzdeluna2012  
><strong>**

****Gracias tambien a las que me añadis a alertas y favoritos.****

****Hasta la proxima. Un beso****


	18. Un paseo por Europa sin salir de Madrid

**_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Un paseo por Europa sin salir de Madrid<strong>

**Pov Edward**.

Ver aquel mensaje en el móvil me dejó totalmente perplejo y confundido, ¿qué diablos querría ahora esta mujer?, si casi ni me acordaba de la última vez que la vi, solo recuerdo que no le hice demasiado caso y estuvo hablando todo el rato con Esme. Pero ver la expresión enfadada de Bella y esa pregunta llena de dolor y desconfianza me dejó petrificado, ¿no se pensará ella que yo…? ¿qué Chelsea y yo…? pero no me dio tiempo a contestar ni a decirle nada ya que el mensaje entrante en su móvil me dejó sin sangre en las venas.

_Hasta ahora has tenido suerte y te has zafado de todo, pero solo son batallas ganadas y todavía queda mucha guerra por delante._

¿Qué diablos querrían decir con eso?, y… ¿quién mandaba esos mensajes? Le quité el teléfono de las manos y les reenvié el mensaje a Laurent y a mi abuelo Marco después de llamarles para contarle la última novedad. Cuando terminé Emmett, que ya se había puesto en contacto con la policía madrileña y sus compañeros, hizo la misma operación.

Pero a mi Bella parecía que le daban igual las amenazas, ella tenía en mente otro problema más importante a su parecer y seguía mirándome enfadada, muy enfadada y ¿dolida?, ¿celosa? , nunca la había visto así. Le tomé de la mano y me la llevé a un rincón aparte mientras Emmett seguía hablando con la policía y Rose entretenía a su hija. Los guardaespaldas por su parte también estaban haciendo su trabajo y reenviando el mensaje a sus jefes en espera de órdenes.

—Bella, mi amor, Chelsea no es nadie –le dije mirándole a los ojos para que pudiera ver mi sinceridad –ni siquiera me acordaba de ella. La conocí en la facultad y se adhirió a nuestro grupo con el consiguiente enfado de las chicas a las que no les caía nada bien, supongo que por celos, aunque todavía las parejas no estaban formadas ya que solo éramos amigos, pero ella… coqueteaba con todo lo que llevase pantalones. Recuerdo que yo la llamaba Matahari. No me malinterpretes, es su forma de ser. Al principio, cuando vio que no tenía pareja intentó adjudicarse el dudoso honor de ser mi novia, pero a mí ni siquiera me gustaba un poco, como amiga estaba bien, pero nada más. Siempre noté que le molestaba que saliese con otras chicas, pero nunca hizo nada por fastidiarlas a ellas o a la llamémosle…relación que pudiera tener.

Tiempo más tarde me confesó que era….prima de Tanya por parte de su madre, cosa que nos hizo enojar bastante a todos pues nos sentimos engañados y estafados. Cortamos toda relación con ella. Antes de dejar el grupo me dijo que había hecho eso porque tenía curiosidad por conocer al hombre que había rechazado a su maravillosa y perfecta prima una y otra vez. Por lo visto su madre, la hermana de Carmen, no hacía más que ponerle como ejemplo a su prima y ella estaba de Tanya hasta…bueno ya te imaginas hasta donde y…en fin quiso conocerme e iniciar una relación conmigo solo para fastidiar a su familia y en especial a Cruella. Cuando vio que era imposible retrocedió y solo fuimos amigos. En broma, siempre me llamaba _El inconquistable Edward Cullen_.

Cuando nos graduamos ella se marchó con sus padres precisamente aquí a España, su país de origen, y nosotros regresamos a Chicago. No volví a verla ni a saber más de ella hasta hace algo así como un año y medio en un congreso periodístico al que acudí con Esme. Estuvimos charlando un poco pero yo no le hice demasiado caso pues todavía me sentía enfurecido con ella. No me gusta que me tomen el pelo ni me engañen, es algo que no soporto. Casi todo el rato estuvo con Esme que, a pesar de su reticencia hacia ella, se mostró amable y educada, ya sabes como es. Al despedirnos nos dio su número de móvil. Ni la he llamado ni ella me ha llamado a mí. Lo cierto es que había olvidado su existencia por completo y que tenía su número en mi agenda, no sé que podrá querer.

—Entonces….entonces ¿ella no reunía las características de esa supuesta mujer perfecta?, ¿solo era amistad y ya?, ¿de verdad te habías olvidado de esa mujer?, lo digo porque como me has hablado de todo y…de ella no… al ver tu cara… pensé que me ocultabas algo –me preguntó dolida y pude ver tal y como me imaginaba por qué dirección iban sus pensamientos. Tonta Bella, tan fuerte, tan valiente y tan…insegura al mismo tiempo. De repente me invadió un sentimiento de ternura hacia esa mujer perfecta para mí que tenía delante y me sentí amado, apreciado y valorado, ella sin quererlo me lo estaba demostrando solamente con el simple hecho de sentir esos celos hacia una mujer desconocida. Definitivamente mi Bella siempre hacia que a cada momento que pasaba la amara todavía un poquito más.

—Bella, mi amor, ya sabes que nunca fui un mujeriego, pero tampoco un santo. He tenido mis relaciones y he salido con algunas chicas, no te he hablado de alguna de ellas en especial porque ninguna lo fue, ya sabes que con ninguna tuve nada importante, con algunas duré más que con otras pero al final siempre era lo mismo. Cuando me daba cuenta de que no…congeniaba y que la relación no iba a funcionar, por decirlo de algún modo, me ponía pesado e intentaba que fueran ellas quienes me dejaran para que todo fuera más sencillo. La razón de mi actitud se debía a que simplemente no reunían mis famosas características de mujer perfecta, con alguna de ellas pensé que sí, pero me iba desengañando poco a poco. Bella…ninguna de ellas eran…lo que buscaba, no eran… tú…mi complemento, mi otra mitad, mi… mujer perfecta… y no sabes cuánto agradezco a Alice que te pusiese en mi camino. Tenías que ser tú o nadie…eres lo que yo quiero…lo que busco, lo que necesito para sobrevivir…te amo Bella más que a mi propia vida.

—Entonces con esa mujer nunca…

—No Bella nunca, no se lo qué querrá pero nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad conmigo.

—¿Cómo te quitabas del medio a tus novias cuando te dabas cuenta que no eran lo que buscabas? -me preguntó, los celos y el enfado habían cedido el puesto a la curiosidad.

—Bueno… me negaba a salir de fiesta argumentando que era aburrido estar todo el día por ahí de parranda, les decía que me quedaba en casa estudiando, me negaba a llevarlas a mi habitación o ir a la suya, ya sabes…cosas de esas. A una llegué a explicarle El Manifiesto Comunista punto por punto, a otra le expuse con todo detalles mi opinión sobre el Príncipe de Maquiavelo, y con otra no dejaba de hablarle de Star Treck, de "V" y sus preferencias culinarias cuando estaba comiendo, del señor de los anillos o cualquier otra saga o serie friki que se me ocurriera pues sabia cuanto las odiaba. Señal inequívoca de que no congeniábamos ni un poquito. En fin… con todas me comportaba como un novio pelma, era mi estrategia.

—Mi querido Sheldon –me dijo con expresión burlona y seductora pasando sus manos arriba y debajo de mi pecho y con ese simple gesto mi erección empezó a levantarse.

—¿Sheldon? –le pregunté confundido. Mi lado celoso salió a la luz, ¿quién coño era Sheldon?, está enfadada y celosa conmigo porque me ha llamado una mujer y ahora va y se acuerda de ese…

—The Big Bang Theory, la serie ¿recuerdas?, conmigo no te va a valer sacar a relucir tu lado frikie porque para frikies una servidora. Señal inequívoca de que sí congeniamos.

—Ah sí esa serie, ese Sheldom –suspiré profundamente relajado. Con usted señora Cullen no tengo ninguna intención ni ganas de emplear esos trucos. Más bien se me ocurren otra clase de trucos distintos que emplear bastante más productivos y placenteros –le dije pasando a mi vez mi mano por sus pechos muy disimuladamente, mi erección me llamó al orden.

—Tampoco te iban a servir de nada, no te dejaré escapar Edward Cullen aunque me explicases la teoría de la relatividad paso por paso la aguantaría estoicamente. Aunque…no me importaría que pusieras en práctica esa otra…clase de trucos -me desafío bajando su manos hasta mí… _¡ay Por Dios!, que no siga por ahí que la llevó ahora mismo a un cuarto de baño y sin más miramientos tenemos un encuentro privado en ellos._

—Espero que así sea, porque yo tampoco pienso dejar que te escapes –le contesté respirando con mucha dificultad y bajando mi mano hasta su centro, a esto podríamos jugar los dos. Noté como se tensaba y juntaba sus piernas.

—Casi me dan pena esas pobres chicas-, me dijo con las respiración entrecortada- ¿no hubiera sido más fácil cortar y punto? –preguntó con una mezcla entre seducción y burla que hizo que mi erección se hiciera diez veces más grande. Mi Bella había vuelto y ahora se mostraba como siempre, inocente, ingeniosa, provocativa, seductora, confiada, contenta… y feliz.

—Sí eso me decían mis diablos y los chicos pero…no quería hacerles daño, pensé que era lo mejor que tomaran la decisión ellas mismas. Llámame cobarde, a lo mejor lo soy pero…

—Un cobarde muy sexy –me dijo con voz provocativa de nuevo y dándome tal beso en la boca que no solo me dejó sin aliento sino que causó un colapso en mi entrepierna de unas dimensiones bastante considerables que no sabía cómo iba a poder disimular o apañar. Sí era un hecho mi Bella había regresado. Y no solo había regresado su espíritu o su mente, su torpeza, que había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, regresó cargada de energía. Al volvernos cuando interrumpimos el beso, para regresar con nuestros hermanos y así evitar…males mayores, se tragó literalmente hablando, el carrito de las maletas que habíamos traído con nosotros y que estaba en el medio. Logré alcanzarla por los pelos y nunca mejor dicho, pero era mejor hacerle un poco de daño que cayese encima de ellos ¿o no?, pero Bella era torpe muy torpe, de eso no cabía la menor duda y sin querer pisó el carrito en cuestión provocando que este rodara hacia delante. Nos desplazamos los dos juntos unos cuantos metros hasta que por fin Bella perdió el equilibrio del todo y fuimos a posar sin ningún miramiento nuestros hermosos culos en el piso, bueno mi señor culo cayó encima del piso, el de Bella…encima de mi muy preciada y ya de por sí enorme erección, con el carrito y las maletas encima nuestro. A los dos nos dio por reírnos como siempre que ocurría algo de esto. Los espasmos de su risa provocaban que su hermoso trasero no parara de moverse y de rozarse una y otra vez contra mi protuberancia que como digo ya estaba enorme, en estado de alerta, preparada y lista para la acción y esperando acontecimientos. Naturalmente, dio la bienvenida muy efusivamente a la torpeza de mi novia._ ¡Madre mía, lo que yo haría con ese culo…! Desde luego Cullen eres tremendo, estas aquí despanzurrado en el suelo del vestíbulo de un aeropuerto lleno de gente, con tu novia, un carrito y un montón de maletas encima de ti y todavía estas pensado en lo que estás pensado. Nunca cambiarás._

—A ver hermanitos que no vale esconderse detrás de las maletas, hay ciertas cositas que se hacen en privado –chilló más que dijo el gracioso de mi cuñado mientras nos ayudaba a levantar, provocando que el resto de la gente que aun no se había fijado en nosotros, nos descubriera. Rose y su hija estaban torcidas de la risa.

Una vez superado el incidente, llamamos un par de taxis para que nos llevasen hasta nuestra casa. Emmett, Rose y la niña iban en uno y Bella y yo en el otro. Llegamos a casa en un tiempo record ya que los conductores de los vehículos parecía que estaban compitiendo en una especie de olimpiadas. Bajamos las maletas y pronto quedamos instalados. Como era muy tarde para acudir a los respectivos trabajos, y ya habíamos avisado de que hoy no podríamos ir, pero al mismo tiempo muy temprano todavía resolvimos ir a comer fuera y al cine.

Fuimos a ver una película infantil que estaba en cartel. Bella me ofreció entrar a ver otra de contenido más adulto pero yo lo rechacé ya que disfrutaba un montón con este tipo de películas. Rose también le dijo a Emmett que entrara conmigo a otra sala pero Emmett, mas crio que yo aún, se negó también.

—Vamos a ver Rossie, ¿cómo debe uno comportarse en un cine? –le preguntó Rosalie a su hija una vez que estuvimos acomodados en los asientos.

—Sí, sí, no seas pesada que ya me lo sé. No se habla en medio de la película, si algo no entiendo te toco el brazo y muy bajito al oído te pregunto y sino mejor me espero a que termine la película. ¡Jo, mamá siempre me dices lo mismo!

—Y a ti siempre se te olvida, ¿algo más?

—No se hacen comentarios en medio de la película sobre lo que te está pareciendo ni se dicen cosas como ¿qué?, ya me parecía a mí, no entiendo, mamá porqué….o lo sabía –recitó la niña como si estuviera contándole a la profesora la tabla de multiplicar, musiquilla incluida.

—Muy bien pues a ver si nos aplicamos el cuento. Y no se te olvide que los demás no necesitamos que nos cuentes la película paso por paso porque somos lo suficientemente listos para verla y entenderla nosotros sólitos.

—Desde luego Rose que brusca eres, ¿qué pasa porque la chiquilla haga unas preguntitas de nada en medio de la película?

—Pues pasa que el señor de al lado, el de detrás, o el de delante ha pagado la entrada para ver una película sin más, no una película con una voz en off inoportuna chapurreando como una mosca cojonera e impidiendo escuchar el dialogo.

—Rose cariño esta es una película infantil, la gente que entra aquí ya sabe que…

—¡Emmett Swan! –advirtió Rose con su expresión de mantis religiosa a punto de asesinar.

—Bueno, bueno no te pongas así. Vamos hija deja a tu madre y su mal genio y vamos a comprar palomitas.

—¡Emmett Swan! –advirtió Rose de nuevo.

Y Emmett Swan se marchó a por las susodichas palomitas con el rabo entre las piernas. De verdad que Rose imponía.

La película estuvo verdaderamente bien y muy graciosa. Cuando acabó empezamos a salir sin que se hubiesen encendido del todo las luces ante el correspondiente bufido de Bella. Bufido que yo no entendí ¿acaso quedaría quedarse a ver todos los créditos? , hombre decían que era lo correcto pero…Emmett me sacó de dudas.

—A ver hermanita, un escalón a la vez. Recuerda, una luz, un escalón, una luz, un escalón. Ya sabes cada escalón está iluminado para que las personas que son...esto...digamos...un poco torpes no se tropiecen.

—Claro muy fácil ¿y si la luz está fundida como la ultima vez? –no le dio tiempo a decir más porque independientemente de que hubiera una luz fundida o no , Bella que iba más entretenida regañando a su hermano que mirando por donde iba, no vio el escalón y…

—Caray Emmett tú y tu manía de irnos antes de que enciendan las luces –dijo una muy envarada Bella con sus maravillosas posaderas puestas de nuevo sobe el santísimo suelo del cine.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que seas tan patosa hermanita?, ya te lo dije, una luz, una escalera, hay que mirar y…

—Y la luz estaba fundida, siempre hay una fundida –chilló Bella poniendo eso como excusa y con el culo todavía puesto en el mismo sitio. A pesar de mis intentos de levantarla, Bella enfadada era como un peso muerto, yo estaba partido de la risa junto con Rossie y mi cuñada, y se me iba la fuerza por la boca.

—¿Les importaría ir a discutir? Sobre luces fundidas a otro lado, están ustedes organizando atasco.

—¿Y usted sería tan amable de callarse?, ¿no ve que nos es tan fácil levantarse de aquí? –Y difícil seria pero no para una ya demasiado enojada y avergonzada Bella, que se levantó con una rapidez inusitada del suelo amenazando con el dedo al intrépido señor que se había atrevido a increparla, pero con tan mala pata que…puso el pie en el escalón de abajo…perdió el equilibrio y…pero esta vez llegué a tiempo, juro que llegué, no sé como lo hice pero llegué…si señor mi menda llegó a tiempo. La cogí en volandas y me la llevé de ahí antes que el valiente humano que se había atrevido a increparla tuviera algo más que decir.

Salimos del cine y fuimos a cenar a un restaurante situado dentro del Centro donde estábamos. Por el camino la torpeza de Bella, que ya digo que había vuelto con energías renovadas, hizo acto de presencia de nuevo y mi Bella se tropezó con…lo que fuera que había en el suelo.

—Vamos a ver hermanita, ¿se puede saber dónde está el desperfecto con el que te has tropezado ahora en este suelo limpio e inmaculado? –y los dos se pusieron a examinar detenidamente un suelo impoluto y discutiendo sobre no sé qué saliente de una de las baldosas ante la mirada asesina de una señora de la limpieza totalmente convencida de que criticaban su trabajo. Rose y yo nos miramos levantando las cejas y fuimos a coger mesa en el restaurante junto con Rossie a quien hubo que empujar para que andará pues se había quedado mirando a su tía y su padre como embobada. Al cabo de un rato los dos hermanos entraron de forma muy graciosa. Bella iba delante toda sonrojada y poniendo a mi cuñado su mejor cara de circunstancias, Emmett iba detrás de ella guiándola como si estuviera impedida para andar ella sola mientras, muy gracioso él, iba advirtiendo a la gente sobre un peligro público número uno y que tuvieran cuidado con no se qué monstruo de alguna peli de dibujos animados. Bella lo fulminaba con la mirada y Rose y su hija rodaron los ojos en una perfecta sincronización. Y yo…yo ya tenía bastante con colocar en su lugar aquella dichosa zona que también había regresado de su letargo, si es que alguna vez estuvo en él, con energías renovadas. ¿Habría alguna situación en la que no me excitase esta mujer?

Después de cenar regresamos a casa sin más dilación puesto que mañana tendríamos que estar todos presentes y dispuestos en nuestro lugar de trabajo. Rose y Emmett se fueron con su hija nada más entrar por la puerta y yo cogí a Bella de la cintura separándome un poco de sus hermanos y sobrina. Con mis brazos puestos por detrás y agarrando su cintura fui subiendo con ella las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación dándole suaves besos en el cuello y en la oreja. Por cada escalón que subíamos ella recibía mi beso, un beso, un escalón, un beso, un escalón, mis manos se metieron dentro de sus vaqueros conquistando su territorio, ese territorio que ahora también me pertenecía… Sus gemidos empezaron a hacerse más que audibles, cosa que no podía permitir en medio del pasillo así que le puse una de mis manos en su boca mientras la otra seguía explorando y sujetándola contra mí al mismo tiempo haciéndole saber en el estado en que me tenía, mis labios implacables iban deslizándose ahora por sus hombros.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación cerré la puerta con pestillo y la acorralé contra ella besando ahora su cuello mientras desabrochaba los botones de su blusa. Ella, por su parte se deshacía de mi camisa en un rápido movimiento y bajó su mano hasta mi miembro el cual empezó a acariciar, mientras yo lamia, chupaba, mordisqueaba y me satisfacía de sus pechos.

—Cada segundo que pasa te quiero un poco más y te deseo desesperadamente –le dije mientras me arrodillaba ante ella para sacarle los vaqueros que previamente había desabrochado y que fueron a parar al suelo junto con sus bragas. Antes de incorporarme mis besos recorrieron el camino desde sus pies hasta su centro en donde me entretuve un poco más. Cuando me incorporé me deshice de mis pantalones y mis boxers que fueron a parar a un montón amorfo que se había formado junto a su blusa y su sujetador. La tomé por su hermoso trasero levantándola un poco y ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura y así caminamos hasta la cama donde nos dejamos caer y dimos rienda suelta a nuestro amor una vez más.

El molesto sonido del despertador me saco de mi erótico sueño cuya única protagonista era la diosa que yacía en mis brazos completamente desnuda y cabalgándome cual amazona en ¿mi despacho?,_ por Dios Cullen si que estás salido_, pensé admitiendo que el sueño no estaba nada mal…pero nada mal. Incorporándome un poco por encima de Bella apagué el maldito cacharro al tiempo que ella se removía despertándose y despertando en mi…lo de siempre, si es que alguna vez se dormía o se tomaba un descanso… así que dando rienda suelta a mi pasión me puse del todo sobre ella y le di los buenos días tal como se merece esta diosa de las amazonas. La amé, con ternura, idolatrándola, con locura y con pasión tanto en la cama como en la ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

—Pues si que habéis tardado en bajar hermanitos –dijo jocoso Emmett al vernos entrar –anda que desde que hemos oído el despertador, ¿qué estaríamos haciendo que..?

—Emmett Swan –chilló de nuevo Rose mirando a su hija la cual afortunadamente estaba absorta en los dibujos que estaba echando por la tele.

Llegamos a la oficina donde un montón de trabajo me estaba esperando. Yo intentaba sacarlo adelante juro que lo intentaba, pero las imágenes de mi sueño llegaban a mi mente tan nítidas que mi querida erección no me dejaba concentrarme. Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron dar un brinco del susto pues me pillaron masajeándola un poco a ver si la engañaba y conseguía algo de alivio. Cuando esa puerta se abrió el susto pasó y una expresión de pura y total lujuria dominó mi cara. Bella estaba dentro de mi despacho y…vestida con una falda…y además de las anchas. Me pareció que tenía una expresión un tanto preocupada pero ya me ocuparía de eso más tarde, primero, era lo primero. Me levanté mirándola de forma seductora mientras me dirigía a la puerta para echar las persianas y el pestillo. Bella me devolvió el gesto dándome a entender con su expresión que había adivinado mis intenciones.

—Ven aquí –le pedí con una voz que ya estaba demasiado ronca por la excitación una vez que me hube sentado de nuevo en mi silla. Bella obedeció y se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, justo encima de mi erección y comenzó a frotar despiadadamente su sexo contra ella al tiempo que me acariciaba por donde podía, mi pecho, mis muslos mi...Uffff ¡qué sensación! Mientras se medio masturbaba de esa forma y al mismo tiempo me daba placer con sus manos, yo le desabroché su blusa y empecé a saciarme de sus pechos, de esos senos siempre erectos y dispuestos para mí. De repente mi hermosa diosa de la lujuria se levantó para quitarse las bragas que lanzó sobre mi cara permitiéndome saborear su dulce olor a sexo y a mujer, acto seguido desabrochó mis pantalones, dejo libre mi erección que la recibió exultante y se volvió a sentar a horcajadas frotándose de nuevo, sexo contra sexo, piel contra piel, hombre contra mujer, mientras yo nuevamente atacaba sin piedad sus senos y unas de mis manos viajaba hacia abajo penetrando en su santuario con dos de mis dedos, moviéndolos en su interior haciendo círculos para así producirla más placer mientras que con mi otra mano le pellizcaba el clítoris. Mis labios seguían en su labor de excitar sus pezones. Sus manos viajaban por todos lados, la derecha se había anclado en mi pene acariciándolo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, y la izquierda en mi cuello tirando de mi pelo.

—Estas ya tan mojada, tan preparada y lista para mí. Me he despertado esta mañana soñando con esto y no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. No podía ni concentrarme en el trabajo y de repente apareces en mi despacho, eres mi fantasía hecha realidad Bella Swan. Cabálgame mi amazona, cabálgame como solo tú sabes hacerlo –le dije y levantándola hacia arriba un momento la penetré lentamente, muy lentamente. Poco a poco fuimos sincronizando nuestros movimientos en un baile lujurioso tan antiguo como las danzas tribales de aquellos primeros hombres que poblaron la tierra. Ella subía y bajaba y sus pechos lo hacían al mismo ritmo provocando en mí una gran frustración porque no podía pillarlos con mi boca y saciarme de nuevo de ellos. Al mismo tiempo esta situación provocaba en mi una excitación tan grande que no sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo más sin derramarme por completo dentro de ella. Yo acompañaba su baile entre gemidos acallados por numerosos besos, no en vano estábamos en la oficina y eso convertía la situación en algo más excitante aun. Nuestros movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y necesitados…hasta que el éxtasis nos envolvió y juntos descargamos nuestro amor a la vez en uno de los orgasmos más intensos de mi existencia.

—No creo que seas capaz de leerme el pensamiento y menos a distancia así que supongo que venias a mi despacho para algo y no solo para hacer realidad mi fantasía -le dije una vez nos hubimos recuperado y sus bragas, bastante mojadas por cierto, ya estaban de nuevo en el lugar que les correspondía y mi bragueta perfectamente abrochada.

—Me alegro de satisfacerte amor, me encanta hacer realidad tus fantasías, pero no…verás…yo venía…—inmediatamente me tense por su expresión, algo pasaba –amor ¿tú me has mandado un mensaje para decirme que tenias una sorpresa para mí y que nos viéramos en el parking del edificio?

—No, ¿por qué iba a hacer yo eso?, bueno quizás…si quería sorprenderte podría haberlo hecho, pero…estaba aquí…me hubieras visto al pasar por tu lado… y además… solo tengo que salir y decírtelo, es…

—Eso es lo que me hizo sospechar que estabas aun dentro de tu despacho, si te hubiera visto abandonar el despacho, si me hubieras lanzado un mensaje con la mirada… hubiera picado pero…—vi como Bella se levantaba y desde mi equipo entraba en su correo electrónico. El mensaje era claro y conciso y estaba enviado ¿desde una de mis direcciones de gmail?, ¿quién coño era capaz de…? me levanté totalmente horrorizado e inmediatamente llamé a la policía de nuevo, al mismo agente que nos había atendido la primera vez cuando el secuestro y que llevaba nuestro caso desde aquí. Bella mientras tanto llamaba a Emmett.

Todo un ejército de policías tanto de parte de Emmett como españoles se personó de nuevo en la redacción. Nuestros compañeros estaban alucinados e indignados por lo que estaba pasando ya que apreciaban mucho a Bella y uno de ellos insinuó que podría tratarse del perrito faldero de Jacob Black. Uno de los policías, el detective que desde el principio llevaba el caso, levantó su cabeza inmediatamente.

—¿Y en que se basa usted para hacer semejante acusación?

—En que Jacob no dejaba de acosar a Bella y de presumir ante todos que algún día dejaría al señor Cullen por él.

—¿Y no se le ocurrió informar al señor Cullen antes de esto?

—Bueno, Jacob es un fanfarrón y he visto al señor Cullen muchas veces enfrentarse a él…pensé que ya estaba al corriente yo…no sabía.

—Pero sí sabía usted que la señorita Swan recibía mensajes amenazadores no es la primera vez que estamos aquí.

—Bueno sí...esto…yo...

—¿Quiere hacer el favor de pasar por aquí? , este compañero mío le tomará declaración, señorita…

—Victoria, me llamo Victoria…— bravo otra sospechosa mas a la lista a juzgar por la cara que ponía el detective.

Después de casi cuatro horas los agentes de policía de uno y otro bando abandonaban el edifico sin haber sacado nada en claro. Lo único seguro es que alguien de alguna forma había hakeado esa dirección de correo y la había usado en mi nombre. Era una dirección que casi no usaba, la abrí cuando estaba en la universidad y después…no había vuelto a utilizarla. Me aconsejaron que la anulase y cambiase las claves y contraseñas de mis demás cuentas para evitar otro incidente así. Pero lo más curioso, inquietante y sospechoso era que el mensaje que Bella había recibido al móvil provenía de Chicago desde una dirección aun desconocida y, sin embargo el mensaje de correo electrónico, provenía no solo desde mi cuenta sino que parece ser que de esta misma redacción. Lo que viene a significar que teníamos enemigos tanto en un país como en otro, cosa que yo ya venía sospechando. Se llevaron a Victoria para interrogarla mejor en comisaría y nosotros quedamos a la espera de noticias. Llame a Laurent y a mi abuelo para contarles las novedades.

El resto de la semana pasó de forma muy estresante. Alice y Kate llamaban constantemente a Bella para irle enseñando paso a paso como iba quedando su vestido y el de las damas de honor y madrinas. Bella se mostraba entusiasmada con su diseño y se veía muy ilusionada con la boda cosa que me llenaba de una inmensa alegría. Renée la llamaba cada dos por tres para pedirle opinión sobre algo referente a la recepción o a la ceremonia y eso a mi niña también le servía de distracción ya que los mensajes no solo no había cesado sino que se habían vuelto más numerosos, amenazadores y virulentos. Victoria no había dicho nada, absolutamente nada solo que ella sospechaba que pudiese ser Jacob Black por lo insistente que era con Bella, así que seguíamos como al principio solo que ahora los miembros de la redacción estaban siendo investigados uno por uno, desde Gianna la recepcionista, hasta incluso yo que era la cabeza visible. Victoria, por supuesto era estrechamente vigilada pues la policía barajaba la teoría de que estaba involucrada en el asunto y pretendía implicar a Black para desviar la atención o incluso pensaban que podía ser amiga de él y estar los dos confabulados. Pero también tenían claro que de una manera o de otra no eran más que peones y que el verdadero culpable se escondía en las sombras.

Descubrimos que Gianna y Victoria eran muy amigas, casi familia, por lo que Gianna también estaba siendo controlada. Más de lo mismo sucedía en Chicago, Rebecca, Rachel y Eleazar eran estrechamente vigilados así como Jessica, Laurent y los famosos becarios plastosos. Pero no conseguíamos nada. Quien fuera sabía esconderse muy bien y sus posibles secuaces no metían la pata, aunque la policía de uno u otro país nos decía que era cuestión de tiempo. Emmett había contratado más guardia personal y ahora no salíamos a la calle sin cuatro o cinco personas pisándonos los talones y eso era verdaderamente molesto aunque ni siquiera los veíamos o los notábamos pero sabíamos que estaba ahí y eso nos coartaba. Pero aun así tratábamos de hacer nuestra vida normal. Por las noches yo me perdía en el cuerpo de Bella y olvidábamos aunque solo fuera momentáneamente que había alguien pretendiendo separarnos, impedir nuestra boda, romper nuestro amor, cosa que, estaba seguro no iban a conseguir, nada ni nadie me separaría de mi Bella, la protegería con mi vida si fuese necesario. La amaría incluso aun después de haber muerto le pesase a quien le pesase.

Al llegar el sábado no podíamos estar más estresados y nerviosos, incluso la niña a la que intentábamos apartar todo lo más posible del problema se había dado cuenta. Emmett propuso coger unas mochilas e ir a pasar el día a un parque que había en la localidad cercana de Torrejón de Ardoz.

El Parque de Europa era un inmenso espacio público destinado al ocio y esparcimiento de niños y no tan niños. Y además contaba con fabulosas maquetas que reproducían los monumentos más relevantes de las principales capitales europeas. No era la primera vez que iban allí ya que nada más llegar Rossie se lanzó sin pedir permiso a la zona infantil, un enorme espacio con un montón de atracciones creadas solo para los niños…bueno en eso pensaban los que construyeron el sitio pero…no conocían a Emmett.

—¡Rossie hija, te cuidado!, ¡no te vayas a caer!, ¡no te metas por ahí!, ¡mira que te puedes hacer daño! –bajo el bufido exasperado de Rosalie vimos como su hija desaparecía por un hueco que simulaba una especie de Torre, ya que toda la atracción era en sí una especie de castillo medieval, para aparecer de nuevo deslizándose por una inmensa plataforma, que hacía las veces de tobogán con…su padre detrás de ella. Emmett ni corto ni perezoso se había metido por dentro de la torre detrás de su hija sin impórtale lo más mínimo que el tuviese veinticinco años y esa atracción estuviese diseñada para niños de cinco.

—La verdad es que es divertido –dijo un muy infantil "padre" cuando su enorme trasero acabo encontrándose con la arena del parque al terminarse la plataforma de un tobogán no diseñado para un culo adulto ¿no te apetece subir otra vez Rossie?, si quieres ya sabes tienes que esperarme porque…

—Bella lleva a Edward a conocer el resto del parque, yo me quedo aquí con…los niños –dijo Rose resignada a enfrentarse con las demás madres que estaban en la zona muy dispuestas a dar su opinión sobre el hecho de que un hombretón tan grande estuviese utilizando las atracciones.

—Señora no es para tanto, ¿qué clase de madre es usted?, ¿no le preocupa que su hija o hijo se meta ahí dentro y se haga daño?, yo voy detrás de ella porque soy un padre preocupado por la seguridad de su hija y…-decía el hermano de Bella a una muy enfurruñada madre.

-No te preocupes niña que no te vas a quedar atascada, si mi padre no se ha quedado... –escuché a Rossie decir a una de las niñas que por lo visto tenía miedo de quedarse atorada dentro del túnel mientras los dos nos alejábamos para ver el resto del parque.

He decir que la actitud tan infantil de todo un enorme y amenazante agente del servicio secreto estadounidense contribuyó a relajarme un poco de mi estado de ansiedad y abrazado a Bella me dispuse a disfrutar de lo que me ofrecía aquel parque. Bella iba tropezándose con cada piedrecita o montañita que encontraba ya que teníamos que ir por el lado en donde había tierra para dejar el espacio asfaltado a las bicicletas que circulaban por el parque, algo que no terminaba de comprender ¿por qué no se asfaltaba también el espacio dedicado al peatón?, eso rebajaría considerablemente el número de personas que invadía el carril de la bicicleta que, por lo que veía eran muchas, evitando más de un accidente. Me propuse investigar el asunto más a fondo, tal vez incluso podría hasta llegar a escribir un artículo sobre el tema.

El paseo por el parque fue muy entretenido. Había maquetas muy bien hechas reproduciendo la Torre de Belén de Lisboa, La Fontana de Trevi romana, en donde siguiendo la tradición echamos unas monedas pidiendo un deseo, el niño meón de Bélgica, el Atomiún de Bruselas, la Torre Eiffel, la Puerta de Brandeburgo, la Torre de Londres, La Sirenita, entre otros famosos monumentos. También había una reproducción de un teatro griego, un trozo del muro de Berlín, y una reproducción del David de Miguel Ángel al que por cierto yo no tenía nada que envidiar. O esa reproducción no hacía mucha justicia al original o…yo estaba igual o mejor dotado, _sí señor, sobre todo el ego por todo lo alto Cullen que no se diga._

Los monumentos españoles no podían faltar en un parque como aquel y así pudimos disfrutar de una perfecta reproducción de la Puerta de Alcalá o de la Puerta del Sol que estaba rodeada por un sinfín de construcciones que semejaban casas típicas de España y en donde había cafeterías.

Al finalizar el recorrido había un montan de Molinos de Viento y Bella me explicó que era muy típicos de Castilla la Mancha. Yo los conocía de El Quijote libro que me leí en mi época universitaria. Por cierto, recuerdo que también aburrí a una de mis...esto...digamos novias... hablándole de este libro. Para finalizar había un espacio multiaventura dedicado a grandes y pequeños con enormes tirolinas y toda una serie de diversiones. Y hablando de grandes ¿adivinen quien se lo estaba pasando la mar de bien disfrutando de esa atracción detrás de su muy resignada hija y no menos resignada esposa? Y la resignación no era por el hecho de que las hubiera obligado a subir, cosa que estoy seguro hicieron ellas solitas con mucho gusto, sino por todas las indicaciones que Emmett, en plan sobreprotector estaba dando. Bella y yo nos apuntamos a la diversión y…. a las advertencias de Emmett. Lo cierto es que ver a Bella sujeta por arneses, pasando de una dificultad grande a otra mayor, deslizándose por una tirolina… mi erección me pedía mas y mas explicaciones y yo…yo no sabía qué hacer, ¡ay Dios…ese culo!, esas tetas que subían y bajaban al saltar sobre la colchoneta elástica… _Cullen por favor céntrate, céntrate hijo céntrate que no es el momento…ya llegará ese momento…cuando lleguéis a casa…_

Después de la digamos excitante diversión fuimos a una zona destinada a comer en donde había unas mesas donde nos sentamos a disfrutar de los bocadillos que entre Rose y Bella había hecho. Durante la comida Emmett nos explicaba sus aventuras y hazañas durante el entrenamiento militar que tuvo que realizar para ingresar en el cuerpo y cuyas pruebas eran muy similares a las que ofrecía la atracción de multiaventrua pero mucho más peligrosas por supuesto. La manera en que tenia de contar sus hazañas era muy cómica y las risas estuvieron aseguradas durante toda la velada. Sin duda nadie mejor que mi cuñado para distender un ambiente bastante cargado por la situación que estábamos atravesando.

Después de comer fuimos a dar otro paseo por el parque y nos hicimos gran cantidad de fotos graciosas como una en la que Emmett parecía sostener las esferas de la reproducción del Atomiun o simulando sujetar el puente de Londres para que no se cayera. La verdad es que eché de menos a mis diablos, lo que ellas hubieran disfrutado y…la que hubieran armado.

Regresamos a casa bastante más relajados de lo que habíamos salido esta mañana y fuimos a cenar a un Burguer King por petición expresa de Rossie a la que su madre hizo prometer, jurar y perjurar que cuando ella dijera que fuera del juego, era fuera del juego. Sonreí recordando la aventura del McDonald ¿o era una pizzería?, en donde mis diablos, Bella y ella tuvieron que entrar a por la niña.

Después de comernos nuestras hamburguesas, empezamos la operación saquemos a la niña del juego de bolas de turno. Pero esta vez Rose la amenazó con no ir el fin de semana siguiente a una excursión que tenía programada el colegio y a la que iba también cierto niño que….se supone que le gustaba y cierta niña con la que se peleaba por el niño en cuestión y eso fue…mano de santo.

Una vez en la soledad de nuestra habitación Bella y yo nos duchamos juntos y puedo decir que fue una ducha de lo más larga e intensa. Yo bebí de su piel y ella bebió de la mía en un prolongado encuentro sexual sin precedentes, lujurioso, apasionado, excitante, necesitado, urgente. El agua de la ducha resbalaba por nuestros cuerpos y se mezclaba con nuestro sudor y el olor a sexo se confundía con los aromas procedentes de los geles que después empleamos para lavarnos el uno al otro.

Cuando nos disponíamos a seguir disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos en la cama, mi móvil sonó. Era esa dichosa mujer, Chelsea, corté el teléfono y seguimos con los nuestro, pero era una mujer insistente, siempre lo había sido y a mí me estaba poniendo nervioso, no quería problemas con mi Bella y además no tenía nada que decirle ni escucharla. ¿O sí?

—¿No piensas contestar? –me preguntó mi amor a la decima vez que nos interrumpía.

—No quiero incomodarte Bella, no merece la pena. Además no me interesa lo que me tenga que decir esa mujer.

—¿Y si son noticias o pistas de quien me manda los mensajes?, antes has dicho que creaste esa cuenta en la universidad, piensa Edward piensa. Y ella vive aquí en España.

-Sí pero no en Madrid, ella vive en Málaga creo.

-Y eso que más da.

Y con este nuevo pensamiento, di a aceptar la llamada. Puse el manos libres. La voz estridente de Chelsea resonó en el interior por toda la habitación.

—Eddie querido ¿qué caro te vendes?, llevo llamándote mucho tiempo, ¿cómo estás?, he oído que te casas, que sea enhorabuena, me gustaría conocer a la mujer que por fin ha conquistado al inconquistable Edward Cullen. Pero el motivo de mi llamada es…

—Chelsea yo estoy bien, no te cogía el teléfono porque estaba en un avión camino de Madrid, mas tarde se me olvidó llamarte, tengo otras cosas en mente ¿sabes?, y ahora has interrumpido un momento importante, pero…en fin ante tu insistencia –le dije de modo bastante cortante. Era su forma de hablar y de ser pero Bella no la conocía y esa manera de llamarme Eddie y de dirigirse a mi me molestaron, siempre me había molestado pero con mi novia delante lo hizo todavía más. De algún modo tenía que pararle los pies y darle su lugar a Bella.

—No has cambiado nada cielo, siempre tan…brusco –Bella fufó por la expresión.

—Chelsea, no estoy solo, mi prometida esta a mí lado, te agradecería que fueses un poco más comedida en tus expresiones.

—Woo Eddie –y dale con el Eddie –entonces ¿es cierto que te casas?

Sí, es cierto me voy a casar y como ya te he dicho, Bella está conmigo, tengo puesto el manos libres. Ahora llamabas por…

—Encantada de conocerte Bella, es un honor poder hablar aunque sea por teléfono con la mujer que por fin pudo pillar a Edward. Yo voy a estar en Madrid unos días por eso llamaba podríamos quedar y charlar.

—Hola ¿cómo estás? –le saludó mi novia sin mucho entusiasmo, más bien sin ninguno. En su cara se veía las pocas ganas que tenía de quedar con ella.

—Chelsea, no tengo tiempo para socializar con nadie, ve al grano por favor.

—Siempre tan brusco Eddie. Bueno verás te llamaba porque el hecho de que metieses en la cárcel a mi perfecta prima y a mi tía no ha caído nada bien en la familia y…

—Todo eso ya lo sé Chelsea al grano…-le dije tensándome por lo que tuviera que decirme. Bella tenía razón.

—Debo decirte que me encanta ver a mi prima entre rejas, el otro día fui a verla solo para regodearme y…

—Al grano Chelsea.

—Está bien, iré al grano ¡que impaciente!, solo llamaba para decirte que yo sé quien está amenazando a Bella. Y quien puede estar detrás de los intentos de secuestro y del tiroteo. No, no te sorprendas, ya sabrás porque conozco tantos detalles. O por lo menos creo saberlo. ¿Podemos vernos en algún sitio?, sé que ahora vives en Madrid y yo voy a estar aquí unos días más.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola por aquí. ¿Como estáis?, espero que bien. Una semana mas que me retraso y una semana mas que tengo que pedir mis mas humildes disculpas. Pero después de publicar os juro que contesto todos los rr. Sigo agobiada y con poco tiempo para mi y ademas he tenido problemas con mi conexiona a internet, cosa que puede volver a ocurrirme así que si mis disculpas adelantadas.<strong>

**Vamos a ver que nos tiene que contar Chelsea ¿sera verdad que ella sabe quien es la autora de todas las amenazas e intentos de secuestro así como del tiroteo? ¿Tendrá Jacob Black algo que ver al final?**

**Bueno la serie Big Bang Teory la conocéis todas y por supuesto tambien a Sheldon ja,aj,a.**

**El parque que menciono existe de verdad y es una maravilla pasear por él. Cuando tenga un momento subiré algunas fotos en mi pagina de Facebook. Asi mismo y dado que FF ya nos permite de nuevo la opción de subir enlaces de fotos, he de deciros que voy a ir poniendo poco a poco enlaces de las imagenes que voy haciendo para ilustrar en mi blog los capítulos. El enlace esta en mi perfil.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

****ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen ,lexa0619 ,ISACOBO ,****

**Doy la bienvenida con mucho cariño a nuevas lectoras: naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen,lexa0619 , ISACOBO **

**Y muchas gracias a todas las que me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos.**


	19. Jaque a la Reina

**_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18: Jaque a la Reina.<strong>

**Edward Pov.**

—Está bien, iré al grano ¡que impaciente!, solo llamaba para decirte que yo sé quién está amenazando a Bella. Y quién puede estar detrás de los intentos de secuestro y del tiroteo. No, no te sorprendas, ya sabrás porque conozco tantos detalles. O por lo menos creo saberlo. ¿Podemos vernos en algún sitio?, sé que ahora vives en Madrid y yo voy a estar aquí unos días más.

Nada más escuchar estas palabras miré a Bella levantando una ceja interrogativamente. A pesar de que me moría por escuchar lo que Chelsea tuviera que decir, no iba a arriesgar mi relación ni exponerme a una discusión. Pero como siempre Bella me sorprendió agradablemente.

—Chelsea –le dijo con una actitud clara y decidida. Estoy deseando oír lo que tengas que decir sobre un tema que nos afecta a los dos, pero sobre todo a mí directamente. Pero…esto no te ofendas…comprenderás que no me fio de ti y no voy a dejar ir a Edward solo así que… o quedamos los tres o nos dices lo que sea por teléfono. De nada te va a valer colgar y hacer como si no pasase nada porque estamos grabando la conversación –sí señor digna hermana de Emmett y digna hija de Charlie—. No es algo personal –prosiguió—, pero…no podemos fiarnos de nada ni de nadie y en concreto de una mujer que en su día pretendió tener… algo con el que ahora es mi prometido —miré a Bella con gesto apreciativo. Desde luego no podía estar más conforme con ella, si teníamos que ir a ver a Chelsea lo haríamos juntos. Con su actitud, Bella me confirmaba una vez más que ella era la mujer perfecta para mí, y no podía dejar de admirar su arrojo y decisión. En ese momento la amé todavía un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía. Y cierta zona de mi cuerpo que estaba a la espera y frustrada por la interrupción de antes se irguió de nuevo esperanzada dispuesta a dar su opinión, ¡ay Dios! ¿podría yo amar más a esta mujer? _Vamos a ver Cullen, amala todo lo que te dé la gana pero piensa en otra cosa que ahora no es momento, tal vez dentro de diez minutos si lo sea, pero ahora no, así que céntrate hijo céntrate, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?_

—Bella si conoces bien a Edward y no tengo motivos para pensar que no lo hagas, sabrás que cuando a él no le interesa algo o alguien se evade y eso es exactamente lo que hizo cuando me lo encontré hace año y medio. Si hubiera estado prestando atención a mi conversación con Esme, sabría que estoy felizmente casada con un hombre genial y no tengo ninguna intención insana hacia él y mucho menos pretendo destruir vuestra relación, solo quiero ayudar.

—¿Y a que se debe tu actitud Chelsea?, ¿ganas algo con esto? –volvió a preguntar mi Bella –sí señor pregunta correcta digna de una gran periodista de investigación, justo lo que yo estaba pensando, mi anatomía en su parte más inferior me dio la razón,_ Cullen por Dios._

—Bella no creo que tu sepas lo que es crecer en una familia perfecta, al lado de la mujer perfecta, perdona Edward por el juego de palabras, y sentirme en todo momento como la ultima porquería de la última esquina de la calle más mugrienta –vaya ahora iba a resultar que hasta las mierdas tenían estatus social._ Cullen hijo que bobadas se te ocurren, céntrate_ —. No sabes lo que es que te estén comparando a toda hora y en todo momento con tu maravillosa y perfecta prima, es…frustrante, humillante, sobre todo si hasta tus propios padres lo hacen. Esa actitud desafiante y resuelta que tenia ante la vida cuando Edward me conoció, no era más que una fachada pues siempre me he sentido rechazada, inferior, poco valorada. Cuando Edward me rechazó he de decir que mi ego se resintió y mucho pero en seguida comprendí que no le amaba y lo único que quería era desafiar a mi familia y a Tanya. Cuando asumí que todo lo que podría obtener de Edward era su amistad fui a por ella sintiéndome por primera vez parte de algo y orgullosa a la vez porque en cierto modo había vencido a mi prima consiguiendo al menos la amistad de quien ella pretendía que fuera su prometido y que ni siquiera podía ni verla. Pero mi conciencia y mi ética me obligaban a decir la verdad, mi única intención, en un principio, de acercarme a ellos era por rebelión hacia mi familia, por fastidiar a mi prima, por conseguir lo que ella…no pudo. Ellos se sintieron ofendidos, era lógico, me separaron del grupo y me sentí todavía peor de lo que ya estaba. Por mi culpa había perdido una oportunidad de ser feliz, formar parte de algo y odié todavía más a mi prima y a mi familia. Cuando conocí a mi marido fue cuando logré superar mi complejo de inferioridad, el me ha enseñado a valorarme y a quererme a mí misma, a ser feliz como soy. Ahora vivo en Canarias alejada de mi familia, pero…sigo manteniendo contacto y…al enterarme de lo que estaba sucediendo de refilón…siento que le debo a Edward una compensación por haberle mentido, a él y a los demás. Solo quiero ayudar Bella.

—¿Solo eso?, ¿no hay nada más? –le pregunté todavía receloso de ella.

—Bueno…no negaré que será para mí un placer enfrentarme y vencer a mi perfecta familia y sobre todo a la bruja de mi prima. Dicen que la venganza se sirve en plato frio.

—Chelsea –le dije –vamos a acudir a la cita y escuchar lo que nos tengas que decir. Pero comprenderás que no nos fiemos…aun… por lo tanto llevaremos una grabadora para que quede constancia de la conversación, así que mi pregunta es, ¿estarías dispuesta a repetir lo que tengas que decirnos ante la policía y ante un juez?

—Sí, lo estaría, de hecho al llamarte he asumido inmediatamente esa posibilidad. Entiendo tu postura Edward ¿os parece que quedemos en la plaza de Callao?, dicen que han abierto una heladería y ya sabes cómo me pirro yo por los helados.

—¿Te vendría bien a eso de las seis de la tarde mañana?, no salimos de trabajar hasta las cinco.

—Me parece una hora perfecta.

—Pues allí estaremos y…Chelsea…

—Sí…

—Solo quiero que sepas que llevamos guardaespaldas a todas horas y a todas partes…compréndelo…lo digo por…sí las moscas…ya sabes…

—No hay problema…no oculto nada ni voy a intentar haceros nada sólo avisaros de que también tengo gente que me sigue, por razones muy distintas a las vuestras que aun no tengo muy claras, pero ya os lo explicaré mañana.

Y con esto terminamos la conversación. Cuando di al botón de colgar Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando durante unos instantes sin saber que decir o que opinar sobre lo que acababa de suceder en esa habitación.

—¿Te fías de ella?

—No lo sé. Tiene razón al decir que cuando nos encontramos en aquel congreso no le hice ni caso, simplemente me fui pero…voy a llamar a mi abuelo y a Laurent para contarles las novedades y después llamaré a Esme.

La conversación con mi abuelo fue como siempre, fría y concisa, yendo al grano en todo momento. Nos dijo que consultáramos a Laurent si esa grabación seria legal en caso de tener que utilizarla porque él no estaba seguro y nos hizo prometer que le llamaríamos en seguida con lo que fuera que tuviera que decirnos esa mujer. Laurent nos dijo que si la grabación era consentida por parte de la persona a quien estábamos grabando y si además había accedido a declarar ante la policía, no habría ningún problema puesto que ella misma corroboraría lo que en esa cinta se dijera. Al igual que mi abuelo nos pidió que le enviáramos una copia inmediata de la grabación. Luego llamé a Esme

—Ella dice la verdad Edward, si no te hubieras escaqueado por ahí dejándome a mí con el marrón te habrías enterado que vive en las Islas Canarias, que tiene un marido periodista como ella, que es muy feliz y están intentando tener un hijo. No me pareció mala persona para ser familia de quien es, un poco aduladora y melosa eso sí, pero buena persona, de todos modos no os fieis id con mucho cuidado.

—Laurent ya me ha dicho que aun no tienen nada nuevo sobre los últimos mensajes y que ninguno de los principales sospechosos da señales de ser culpable.

—Así es –confirmó mi madre con expresión frustrada –pero todo es cuestión de tiempo hijo, tened paciencia.

—¿Le dices tú a mi padre que he llamado?, aquí ya es un poco tarde y…—le dije pensando en terminar lo que habíamos empezado antes de la interrupción ya que mi erección me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y la postura que tenia Bella, tumbada sobre mi regazo, acariciándome distraídamente y rozándome salva sea el sitio no ayudaba en nada.

—Estoy aquí hijo, me doy por enterado –dijo mi padre al otro lado de la línea –esto…verás…estaba en el despacho de tu madre charlando y…

Mi padre y mi madre juntos en un despacho y solos…ummm…gran noticia.

—Me alegro de oír eso papá —le dije todo complacido.

—Y nosotros celebramos que lo hagas.

Colgué el teléfono y sin más dilación me lancé sobre Bella como un drogadicto se lanza a su dosis diaria de cocaína. Bella no había dejado de moverse en todo el tiempo, no sé si lo hacía inconscientemente o aposta pero mi enorme, necesitada y pobre protuberancia no entendía esa diferencia.

Nos perdimos durante horas uno en el cuerpo del otro, amándonos como si fuera la última vez que pudiéramos hacerlo. Entregando todo en cada gesto, en cada caricia y recibiendo del otro exactamente lo mismo. Una vez saciados y satisfechos nos quedamos dormidos. A mí me costó un poco más que a Bella ya que no me podía quitar de la cabeza a esa mujer. En la facultad y salvando el hecho de que nos había engañado miserablemente nunca hizo o dijo algo que nos hiciera sospechar nada extraño de ella y mi madre, que si en algo se caracterizaba era por saber calar a las personas, me había dicho que era una buena persona. ¿Qué nos tendría que decir?, ¿ayudaría a desentrañar este misterio cada vez mas enrevesado?

El molesto pitido del despertador me sacó de un inquietante sueño en donde mi Bella no estaba, yo la buscaba y la buscaba, la llamaba y llamaba y ella no aparecía así que por una sola vez en la vida y sin que sirva de precedente agradecí ese familiar sonido que me permitió despertar y comprobar que Bella esta todavía felizmente durmiendo a mi lado. Pero eso no impidió que el terror de la pesadilla se reflejara en mi rápida respiración despertando a mi novia.

—Edward ¿te pasa algo?

—Umm no es nada amor, nada que no puedas arreglar con un besito de buenos días —le dije cerniéndome sobre ella y atacando su boca sin piedad.

—Me encanta despertar a tu lado, especialmente cuando te despiertas tan…dispuesto –me dijo una vez que hubimos roto el beso pasando su mano por mi protuberancia que, tal y como ella había señalado, estaba ya más que dispuesta a estas horas de la mañana. Metió la mano por debajo de mi pantalón del pijama y empezó a dar suaves caricias en mi glande, haciendo círculos con su dedo. En un movimiento inesperado me tumbo encima de la cama y sustituyo su dedo por su boca dando suaves besos ya no solo en el glande sino por toda mi extensión. Con la otra mano agarró mis testículos y empezó a acariciarlos aprisionándolos de una forma que me estaba volviendo loco. Su lengua seguía haciendo su trabajo en mi pene a las mil maravillas y ahora su boca lo engullía totalmente llegando casi hasta su garganta. El placer era irresistible, su lengua fue sustituida por sus dientes que pasaban mordisqueando suavemente de arriba abajo aprisionándola a su paso entre sus labios, exprimiéndola y sin pensarlo tome su cabeza entre mis manos y empecé a empujarme y moverme. Cuando notó que estaba casi a punto de correrme me liberó dejándome desolado y subió de nuevo por todo mi cuerpo dando besos allá por donde pasaba hasta llegar a mi boca la cual tomó y pude degustar mi sabor mezclado con el suyo y era una mezcla tan erótica que con solo saborearla sentí que mi clímax se acercaba. Bella, dándose cuenta de ello, se puso encima de mí y me montó cabalgándome como solo ella sabe hacerlo logrando que los dos alcanzáramos juntos el paraíso.

Después de darnos un largo baño durante el cual los dos nos lavamos el uno al otro convirtiendo esa cotidiana actividad en algo verdaderamente erótico, nos vestimos bajamos a desayunar y le contamos a Emmett las últimas novedades.

—Ummmm…a estas alturas de la historia no me fio ni de mi sombra. Habrá que alertar a los guardaespaldas y por supuesto llevareis una grabadora creo que tengo una aquí en casa. Y sobre todo tened mucho cuidado, al primer síntoma de peligro salid cagando leches de ahí. Me gustaría acompañaros pero me temo que podemos contribuir a asustarla.

Con la grabadora en la mano, los móviles listos por si acaso y los guardaespaldas avisados salimos de casa aquella mañana con la incertidumbre de no saber que nos deparaba aquel día. El trabajo se nos hizo largo, tedioso e insoportable y eso que los dos estábamos haciendo algo que verdaderamente nos gustaba y nos llenaba pero no podíamos concentrarnos. Por la ventana de mi despacho estuve observando a Victoria que muy disimuladamente y creyendo que nadie la veía miraba de vez en cuando hacia Bella con una expresión altamente indescifrable. Definitivamente esa mujer tenía algo que ver con el asunto y me hice una nota mental de hablar con Emmett, mi abuelo, Laurent y las respectivas policías. Por fin el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde, hora de irnos.

Decidimos ir en el autobús y dejar el coche aparcado allí ya que encontrar un aparcamiento en el centro de Madrid era misión imposible y no podíamos fiarnos de que los parkings no estuvieran ocupados. La plaza de Callao y la Gran Vía siempre eran un hervidero de gente que iba y venía de compras o de los muchos restaurantes, teatros y cines que había por la zona.

Cuando llegó el autobús respiré mentalmente preparándome una vez más para lidiar con la torpeza de Bella, mi erección empezó a prestar atención dispuesta a echar una mano si llegaba el caso y mis pantalones empezaron a notarse un poco más estrechos. Sujetando a Bella con una mano para que no se cayera y haciendo malabarismos con la otra conseguí picar el ticket para poder acceder al vehículo y comencé a marchar a través de un autobús que ya se había puesto en movimiento luchando contra el traqueteo, la falta de equilibrio de mi novia y….mi erección ya que el culo de Bella cada vez que se echaba para atrás para mantener el equilibrio en medio de las paradas que hacia el autobús para coger gente, o simplemente para apoyarse en mí, me rozaba de tal forma que…ufff ¡mis pantalones por Dios! Lo cierto es que por mucho que me quejara los viajes en el autobús y el metro se habían convertido en mis momentos favoritos desde… aquella primera vez.

—Lo siento…disculpe –oí de repente que decía Bella sacándome de mi perversión mental.

—Disculpada pero...a ver si tiene cuidado en donde se agarra señorita…me ha hecho usted daño…

—Perdone otra vez –_a ver si tiene cuidado donde se agarra,_ repetí mentalmente. ¿Dónde se había agarrado mi Bella?, a ver por favor que solo yo tengo el privilegio de que mi Bella se agarre a …digamos ciertas zonas sensibles, ¿cómo se atreve este hombre a …?, por el rabillo del ojo vi como el buen hombre se sobaba el brazo en donde le estaba saliendo una rojez._ A ver Cullen como siempre actuando antes de mirar, la muchacha se agarró a su brazo dándole un buen pellizco. ¡Qué mal pensado!_

—Señora siéntese –ofreció un buen señor que, siendo testigo privilegiado de mis esfuerzos y de la agresión involuntaria, decidió echar una mano. Bella se lanzó al asiento en modo camicace dándole las gracias al buen samaritano en cuestión pero con una expresión en la cara…indescifrable ¿y ahora que le pasaba? Fue todo el camino muy callada haciendo muecas extrañas y poniendo caras raras como si estuviera pensando en algo nada agradable. Cuando bajamos se despejaron mis dudas.

—¿Tan vieja me veo? –me preguntó de repente.

—¿Vieja? –le devolví la pregunta sorprendido, de todas las cosas que creí pudiera estar pensando esta es la que menos veía posible —¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Pues porque últimamente cada vez que me subo a un autobús donde todos los asientos están ocupados siempre hay algún señor que se levanta y me cede el sitio llamándome señora y eso…eso solo se hace con las personas mayores y las mujeres embarazadas y…bueno…en este país…no siempre –me dijo aguantando las lagrimas y con el labio tembloroso. Mi pobre, dulce y maravillosa Bella.

—Y también suele haber alguien que simplemente se levanta porque sencillamente ve que lo estas pasando mal independientemente de tu edad mi amor y eso es lo que ha pasado. Ese pobre hombre…

—¿Y porque me llamó señora?, la verdad es que debe haberme visto muy vieja para pensar que soy señora.

—Esto….bueno…lo serás dentro de tres meses ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Pues porque dentro de tres meses, será dentro de tres meses, ahora no tengo pinta de señora cuando me case contigo tendré esa pinta pero ahora no –dijo cruzándose de brazos muy satisfecha de su explicación.

—¿Y qué pinta tienen las señoras mi amor?

—Esto…ummm…pues de señoras que pinta quieres que tengan.

—No, solo era por saber si había algo que marcaba la diferencia y de lo cual yo no tuviera noticia –le dije mirándola en modo de burla. Mi niña se me quedó mirando y en sus ojos vi que se había quedado sin argumentos y cuando Bella Swan se quedaba sin argumentos, bufaba, se cruzaba de brazos y continuaba su camino de la forma más…digna posible.

—Amor –le dije apretando el paso para alcanzarla –verás…esto…antes de que nos encontremos con Chelsea te diré que… en fin…ella siempre ha sido muy efusiva, es por eso que las chicas no podía ni verla, así que si cuando la vemos se me lanza a…pero no pude terminar la explicación ya que unos brazos me rodearon por el cuello separándome de Bella y dejándome totalmente ciego.

—Eddie, Eddie cuanto me alegro de verte —dijo enroscando sus piernas en mi cintura cosa que me puso de lo mas incomodo.

—Esto…si no te importa estas molestando a MI PROMETIDO ¿te importaría bajar de ahí? –le dijo Bella con una expresión fiera que pocas veces se la había visto pero cuando se la veía…temblaba el misterio.

—Bella –le dijo bajándose por fin de mí y arrojándose a ella tan de improvisto que la hizo perder el equilibrio, yo me lancé también hacia ellas para intentar parar el desastre y los tres fuimos a chocar contra una pareja de mediana edad y expresión avinagrada que en ese momento tuvo la osadía de pasar por detrás. ¿Por qué siempre nos pasaba esto con personas mayores y malhumoradas?

—Tenga cuidado con lo que hacen –dijo la mujer visiblemente cabreada y con expresión de necesitar un polvo urgente.

—Perdone señora pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a mis amigos –dijo dándome tal golpe en la espalda que mando mi respiración a tomar un café por unos interminables segundos.

—Pues salúdeles usted de otra forma –lo dicho, la buena mujer necesitaba un buen polvo. Mire al marido con expresión reprobatoria. _A ver buen hombre hay que tener a la parienta satisfecha que si no luego va por la calle merendándose a los pobres transeúntes que se atreven a tropezarse con ella sin querer._

—Supongo que eres Chelsea —dijo Bella separándose de la mujer mal follada y salvando la situación.

—La misma, encantada de conocer a la chica que ha puesto en su sitio a la maravillosa y perfecta Tanya Denali.

—Chelsea, no tenemos mucho tiempo vamos al grano por favor.

—Siempre tan circunspecto querido amigo. Está bien la heladería que digo esta por allí.

Después de hacer nuestro pedido y que el camarero estuviera bien lejos de nosotros, saqué la grabadora y la puse encima de la mesa advirtiendo a Chelsea con la mirada que no se le ocurriera protestar. Chelsea miró primero hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha y, disimuladamente, puso una servilleta de papel encima de la grabadora. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y…encontré el motivo y la razón de porque la grabadora debía permanecer escondida. Con igual disimulo, la saqué de debajo de una servilleta y puse el bolso de Bella encima.

—Ya te avisé de que me seguirían y en cuanto a esto –dijo señalando la grabadora —me parece bien, Eddie, pero no te va a hacer falta, lo que os voy a contar estoy dispuesta a repetirlo ante quien sea.

—De verdad que no te entiendo ¿todo es por venganza?

—No te voy a negar que la venganza sabe muy bien pero no, no es todo por venganza, sino por un deseo de espiar aquella mentira que os dije, porque soy una mujer justa y no me parece nada bien lo que está pasando. Te vuelvo a repetir que soy muy feliz con Carlos, mi marido, el me ha enseñado mucho y sé que lo defraudaría si obrara de otra manera. Ayer cuando os dije que creía saber quién era el culpable de todo, os dije la verdad pero...esta mañana he logrado que mi madre me confirme lo que yo ya sospechaba, lo que os tengo que contar ya no es una suposición, son hechos concretos.

—¿Estas mirando constantemente hacia un punto donde hay dos gorilas con pinta de matones que no dejan de mirar hacia aquí, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que esto no es una trampa o que de algún modo ellos te están escuchando? -_ole con ole y olé por mi Bella, de nuevo una gran pregunta sí señor._ Pensé al tiempo que bajaba mi mano con mucho disimulo para ponerme bien los pantalones.

-Tienes razón, yo también pensé que pudieran estar espiándome y de hecho lo estaban haciendo pero tras la conversación con mi madre suponía que habían dejado de hacerlo, pero por si acaso he tomado mis precauciones. Y la verdad viendo a esos dos gorilas veo que he hecho bien.

-¿Tus precauciones?, ¿cómo sabes que ahora no lo están haciendo?

—Un confidente mío que utilizo a veces como fuente para contrastar reportajes me ha puesto en contacto con un amigo suyo experto en la materia. Efectivamente llevaba una especie de chip implantado detrás de mi oreja, como llegó ahí no lo sé. Otro médico amigo de ellos me lo extirpó por eso sé que ahora estoy limpia por dentro y en cuanto al exterior, el móvil desde el que os llamé es un teléfono seguro que este chico me dio. Lo he utilizado para llamaros desde un primer momento, la llamada de anoche también se realizó desde ahí pero... estaba dentro de la casa por eso estuve tan misteriosa y a la vez…tan aduladora. Forma parte de un plan que mi madre cree que voy a seguir. No sé si os fijasteis pero en la parte de la adulación levanté un poco la voz ya que durante toda la conversación importante estuve dentro del cuarto de baño de mi habitación con todos los grifos abiertos...por si acaso. Solo escucharon lo que yo quise que escucharan. Como veis ahora no llevo joyas ni nada en donde pueda estar escondida una grabadora y en mi bolso solo llevo un pequeño monedero y el móvil el cual, como os digo, está limpio, nada más. Pero no nos demoremos más, preparados para escuchar la historia.

—Somos todo oídos –le dije con impaciencia pero dándome cuenta de su sinceridad en el hecho de que efectivamente no llevaba ningún adorno y ella se caracterizaba por llevar kilos y kilos de bisutería allá por donde iba. Ummm…un punto para ella. Pero me mosqueaba eso del famoso plan que su madre pensaba que ella iba a llevar a cabo.

—Todo empezó cuando leí en un periódico de la competencia que Tanya Denali, tu prometida, había sido detenida en Madrid junto a tu madre Elizabeth Vulturi una de las mayores accionistas de Cullens & Vulturi publications y esposa del gran Carlisle Cullen. Acto seguido leí en vuestro periódico la aclaración de que tú no estabas, nunca has estado ni tenias pensando estarlo en un futuro, comprometido con mi prima y que Marco Vulturi negaba todo trato de favor hacia su hija. También leí atónita la historia sobre…bueno tu verdadera madre. He de decir que en ese momento admiré a Marco Vulturi y su impresionante capacidad para volver a su favor algo que por imperativo legal debería estar en su contra.

—Chelsea al grano.

—Ya voy, ya voy, Eddie no te pongas así.

—Chelsea —empezó mi novia —¿tendrías la amabilidad de llamar a MI PROMETIDO por su nombre real?, Eddie no le gusta, deberías de saberlo –le dijo con un tono muy frío que jamás le había escuchado y yo lo agradecía porque odiaba que me llamasen así y además me encantó que mi leona particular marcase su territorio, lo malo es que no solo era yo el encantado…en fin…¿siempre estaría igual?.

—Perdona Bella es la costumbre, en la universidad todos le llamaban así para molestarle y a mí se me pegó, de verdad no quiero causarte problemas ni molestia alguna y...

—Disculpa aceptada y ahora, ¿puedes seguir con la historia?

—Vale, allá voy. Nada más oír la noticia de que mi maravillosa y perfecta prima estaba en prisión organicé un viaje de visita a mi madre poniendo mi mejor máscara de pena, preocupación y horror pero en realidad lo que iba es a enterarme mejor de como Cruella había acabado entre rejas.

—¿Cruella?

—Ya la llamabas así en la universidad ¿recuerdas?

—Sigue.

—El caso es que mi madre me recibió un tanto sorprendida por mi buena actitud de ayudar ya que como digo siempre mostré animadversión a Tanya y en la actualidad vivo separada todo lo mas que puedo de la familia. Pero se tragó el cuento, o eso pensé pero a juzgar por la vigilancia y el chip... en fin sigo...es así como me entere de la existencia de Bella y que en teoría tu habías dejado a Tanya por ella. Y yo me carcajeaba interiormente a la vez que me alegraba de que por fin hubiera una mujer en este planeta y universo que fuera digna de tu amor y capaz de plantarle cara a la Mujer Maravilla. Como es lógico mi madre me dijo que, entre todos, estaban intentando sacar a las dos de la cárcel y que lucharían con todas sus fuerzas para separaros haciendo lo que hiciese falta. Me dijo que estaba pensando en algo y me preguntó si podía contar con mi ayuda para llevarlo a cabo ya que al conocerte a ti podría intentar tenderte una trampa y hacerte creer, Bella, que Edward te había traicionado conmigo. He de decir que eso me asustó ¿hasta donde eran capaces de llegar?, necesitaba tener más información así que por el momento dije que sí. Mi madre me dijo que hablaría con Carmen, su hermana. A mí me extrañó ya que mi tía no se metía nunca en nada, parecía tan poquita cosa, tan mosquita muerta. Cuando pregunté a mi madre sobre ello me dijo que no todo era como parecía_ Edward Cullen sénior tiene una deuda muy grande que pagar_, me dijo antes de darse cuenta que había hablado de más, y eso me dejó mas intrigada.

Al ver que de mi madre no iba a sacar nada en limpio, opté por buscar en google alguna información que relacionara a tu abuelo con ella. Como Carmen Vulturi no encontré nada pero hallé un enlace que me llevaba a su padre, mi abuelo, Randall Thomas. Randall Thomas había sido durante muchos años Embajador de los Estados Unidos en España y allí conoció a Teresa, la madre de Carmen y de mi madre, es decirse…mi abuela. Una bonita historia de amor aireada en todos los periódicos españoles y americanos ya que mi abuela era una rica heredera y miembro por derecho propio de la alta sociedad española. Cuando Carmen tenía quince años y mi madre trece, ofrecieron a Randall un puesto en el gobierno de la nación y así toda la familia voló directa a Washington. Tiempo después Randall se vio envuelto en un escándalo político de dimensiones y consecuencias catastróficas. Las acusaciones iba desde corrupción política, malversación de fondos del Estado, pasando por tráfico de drogas y de…mujeres. Otro periódico sensacionalista publicó unas fotos muy comprometedoras de él teniendo sexo salvaje con una prostituta y momentos después golpeándola salvajemente, pero fue un redactor del periódico de tu abuelo, Cullen News que ya por aquel entonces tenía una tirada a nivel nacional, quien tras una investigación de meses perfectamente contrastada y sustentada, publicó, con el beneplácito de tu abuelo, la noticia que dejó al país helado. Ni que decir tiene que eso fue el fin de su carrera y su matrimonio. En el plano político le hicieron dimitir y en el plano personal Teresa se divorció y se marchó a España con sus hijas. El divorcio fue un circo mediático espectacular y Teresa ganó la demanda dejándole en la ruina. Poco tiempo después Randall fue encontrado en su domicilio muerto. La autopsia reveló que estaba hasta arriba de drogas y alcohol. De las dos hermanas, mi tía Carmen era la que siempre había estado más unida a su padre y la noticia la dejó con una depresión tan grande que tuvo que ser ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico. Cuando salió ya recuperada se marchó de nuevo a América y sorprendió al mundo y a la familia con su matrimonio con Eleazar Denali, hijo de una nieta de Edward Cullen junior. La cosa me hizo sospechar y con mi habilidad de periodista confronté a mi madre. Después de mucho sudar, esta mañana por fin he conseguido que mi madre me contara el resto de la historia. Carmen por lo visto prometió vengarse y hacer que tu abuelo pagara por lo que se supone hizo. Y eso es lo que ha estado haciendo, o al menos intentando hacer desde entonces.

La primera parte de su plan era contactar con Rebeca, Rachel y Eleazar ya que conocía perfectamente toda la historia y la razón por la que Rebecca y Rachel sienten ese odio hacia la familia Cullen. Las convenció y manipuló para qué creyeran que junto a ella conseguirían por fin su venganza así como hacerse con su dinero. Cuando se casó con Eleazar aun no tenía un plan concretado, solo se limito a estar en la sombra a la espera de su oportunidad y desde su posición privilegiada obtenía una gran cantidad de información sobre los Cullen que esperaba le sirviera en el futuro.

Cuando se enteró de que los Cullen y los Vulturi podrían fusionarse mediante un matrimonio con su hija mayor empezó a forjar su plan. Lo primero era enterarse de todos los secretos e intimidades de las dos familias y para eso forzó a su marido a tener relaciones sexuales con Elizabeth Vulturi. Pero su verdadero objetivo era sacar a la luz ese romance una vez tu padre y Elizabeth se hubieran comprometido formalmente dando paso así al primer escándalo mediático. Cuando se enteró de que Carlisle era a Esme a quien amaba, el plan se le vino un poco al traste, el escándalo seguía estando servido si ella iba a los periódicos con la noticia de la relación, pero salpicaría a los Vulturi no a los Cullen y eso a ella no le interesaba…de momento, pero se quedó con la cantinela de que Elizabeth odiaba a Esme por haber sido la elegida de Carlisle y un nuevo plan empezó a fraguarse en su cabeza. Conminó a su marido a que dejase embarazada a tu tía al tiempo que concertaba una entrevista con ella para decirle que era conocedora de la relación que mantenía con su marido y que lo difundiría por todos lados a no ser que… y juntas urdieron el plan que dejaría a Esme fuera de juego y a ella con un hijo que serían su pasaporte para su matrimonio con Carlisle. Por supuesto parte del trato era que tu tía entregara en adopción al fruto de su relación con Eleazar para que fuera criado como un o una Denali hasta que llegara el momento de poner en marcha el plan. Al mismo tiempo ella aparentaría ser la madre biológica del hijo que Esme tuviera. He de añadir en este punto que vuestra tía Athenodora se prestó a ayudar a Elizabeth pero su participación en este asunto ha quedado ahí, no tengo constancia de que estén involucradas en nada más.

Ahora solo quedaba rezar para que los hijos que nacieran de una y otra hermana fuera de sexos diferentes y poder seguir con su plan, pero si resultaban ser dos varones o dos hembras eso no la detendría y pensaría en otra forma de venganza. Pero la suerte volvió a ponerse de su lado cuando Esme tuvo gemelos. Fue entonces cuando obligaron a Elizabeth a prometer que su hija Tanya se casaría contigo y que sería una Cullen. He de decir que desde el principio Elizabeth fue chantajeada con sacar a la luz no solo su relación con Eleazar, cosa que ahora sería un auténtico escándalo ya que era ella la que se iba a casar con Carlisle, sino también cierta información sobre un atropello con resultado de muerte que, por supuesto, la misma Carmen provocó. La primera parte del plan estaba en marcha. Una vez casados Tanya tenía la misión de ir metiéndote a ti y a tu familia de escándalo mediático en escándalo mediático y en un lío tras otro hasta dejaros totalmente arruinados tal como, según ella, tu abuelo hizo con su padre. Ella es el cerebro de todo esto, todos los demás son sus títeres. Simplemente está escondida en la sombra dando órdenes y rodeándose de gente que de un modo o de otro tiene algo contra tu familia.

—¿Es la responsable directa de los mensajes, los intentos de secuestro y el atentado contra nuestras vidas en el Lago? –le pregunté horrorizado por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sí, es la responsable directa pero no la autora material, eso se lo deja a sus esbirros. Gente que como ya digo es especialmente contratada y buscada porque tiene algo que "arreglar" con tu familia, o gente como los secuestradores o los que contrató para el tiroteo que son simples criminales muy bien pagados. Rebecca y Rachel están la primeras de la lista, Rebecca no perdona que tu abuelo tratara a su hermano Carlisle con una actitud diferente a la suya por culpa de su matrimonio no permitiéndole ser una Cullen total y ha reflejado ese resentimiento en su hija Rachel y esta a su vez en Eleazar que, si me lo permitís, es un calzonazos de tomo y lomo

Pero tenéis frentes abiertos en varios sitios, los más peligrosos dentro de la redacción de vuestros periódicos tanto aquí como en Chicago. No sé si Esme te habrá hablado de Demetri y Gianna, dos supuestos amigos suyos. Por parte de Demetri esa amistad está confirmada y él es ajeno a todo esto, pero Gianna, Gianna siempre ha sentido celos de Esme y la ha odiado de una forma que no te puedes imaginar. Ha sabido reflejar esa animadversión por ella en sus hijos manipulándoles para que crean que su padre no los quiere porque son hijos de ella y no de Esme Cullen y, por supuesto, los ha convencido de que Demetri solo te quiere a ti y a Alice porque sois los hijos de su gran amor. Ese matrimonio tiene dos hijos, Gianna y James. Gianna es vuestra recepcionista pero es una total y absoluta impostora, no es quien dice ser, es una informática de primera y la autora de los mensajes que le han sido enviado a Bella desde el principio tanto a su móvil como a sus dos equipos el particular y el del trabajo. Ella fue la que hakeo tu cuenta de la universidad, averiguando tu clave para acceder. La dirección de correo fue muy fácil averiguarla ya que Gianna coincidió contigo en la universidad, puede que no te acuerdes porque nunca te fijarías en una mujer cómo Gianna, ella no se acerca ni con mucho a tu descripción de mujer perfecta y tampoco Victoria, redactora de vuestro periódico, y su amiga del alma, tan amiga que hasta incluso creo que son amantes. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en que le pediste a Irina que fingiera ser tu novia para quitarte de encima a una mujer?

—Sí pero se llamaba Vicky o algo así, un momento –dije haciendo clic en mi cabeza-, Vicky de Victoria.

—Exactamente. Fue muy fácil saber tu dirección de correo y luego años más tarde hakearla y debo decir que no les debió de costar mucho ya que eres muy obvio con las contraseñas. Apuesto a que el nombre de Bella figura en alguna de ellas en la actualidad –me dijo mirándome y en ese momento enrojecí ya que no solo estaba en algunas, estaba en todas. Yo por lo general era un animal de costumbres y ponía las mismas contraseñas a todo para no equivocarme.

—Vale ya tenemos la conexión española –le dije pensando en el disgusto que se iba a llevar Esme ya que verdaderamente consideraba a esa tal Gianna como su amiga –que hay de la conexión en chicago, ¿qué hay de Black?

—Black es un puto iluso que lo único que pretende es conseguir a Bella, él no es parte de la organización va por libre, de momento, no me extrañaría que Carmen al ver los problemas que habéis tenido con él lo reclutara. Yo que vosotros no lo perdería de vista y en cuanto a Chicago, te he dicho que Gianna tiene un hermano pequeño, James y creo que trabaja en tu periódico con un apellido falso igual que aquí Gianna. Y James no trabaja solo, se ha camelado a Mike Newton no me preguntes como ni que gana el tal Newton con ello. Jessica y Lauren son dos pobres…zorras que juegan a enamorarte y las tienen convencidas de que si hacen esto Bella y tú os separareis y elegirás a una de ellas. En cualquier caso, es James quien manda los mails desde Chicago ayudado por su hermana, pero desde un equipo que no se puede rastrear y desde algún sitio desconocido ya que está por decirlo así liberado. De los mensajes al móvil se encarga Gianna, ella sabe cómo hacer para que la policía no encuentre el aparato de procedencia.

—Algo más que añadir –le dijo mi Bella viendo como Gianna miraba incomoda en ese momento hacia el lugar donde estaban nuestros guardaespaldas.

—Sí, tenéis otro frente abierto del cual nada sospecháis. Vuestro propio…equipo de seguridad –nos dijo sin dejar de mirarles –ese tal Paul es…el hijo de Rachel, hermano de Eleazar.

—¿Qué? –pero si Eleazar no tiene hermanos. Mi padre nunca me habló de ninguno

—Eso es lo que os han hecho creer. Rachel y su marido lo repudiaron cuando este se metió en un lío de faldas tremendo, pero todo es apariencia, todo forma parte del plan. El supuesto lio fue un montaje muy bien urdido por Carmen. Paul es…un títere más que si hace lo que se le dice que tiene que hacer ganará no solo un montón de pasta sino el privilegio de volver a ser un miembro de la familia ya que él no sabe que todo es una trampa y cree a pies juntillas que es cierto que la familia lo ha repudiado. Es...un mujeriego y no dudó un segundo en pensar que el supuesto escándalo era cierto y que él no se enteró por estar hasta arriba de drogas de diseño.

—Y si tan mal te llevas con tu familia, ¿cómo sabes tanto y tienes tantos detalles?—preguntó mi Bella haciendo gala una vez mas de su perspicacia. Buena pregunta sí señor yo estaba cuestionándome lo mismo. Mi erección estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y mis pantalones casi estallan. _Cullen por favor, no es el momento._

—Como ya os digo la historia del padre de Carmen es de dominio público, no tienes nada más que saber buscar. Como ya os he explicado, cuando me enteré de su pasado me fui a confrontar a mi madre que también guarda mucho rencor hacia tu familia no en vano ella también era hija de Randall Thomas, yo soy prima de Tanya ¿recuerdas?, mi madre tiene las mismas ansias de venganza pero ha estado siempre esperando a que Carmen, su hermana mayor, actuara. Cuando la confronté y no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo le hice creer que las ayudaría asegurándole que yo también odiaba a los Cullen de igual manera por haberme impedido conocer a mi abuelo. Mi madre al final se lo creyó y como ya digo esta mañana por fin me contó toda la historia. Supongo que Carmen le ha dado carta blanca al pensar que mis intenciones son...honestas. Supongo que me gané esa confianza porque cuando me quité el chip fui corriendo a confrontar a mi madre reprochándola el hecho de que no confiase en mí. En una actuación magistral le hice creer que mi familia es lo principal y que haría lo que fuese por ella. No tengo muy claro aun si me creen o no del todo, porque no sé si aquellos dos... me están vigilando o protegiéndome, los he descubierto mientras venía hacia aquí. También sabe que el teléfono que uso es...privado y que no puede hacer nada para intervenirle es...mi seguro de vida. _Si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos,_dice el refrán. La única forma de que me crean es...diciendo una verdad...a medias

—¿Y qué papel juegas tu en este plan?

—Soy una antigua amiga de la universidad que viene dispuesta a reconquistar a su antiguo novio, obviamente quitándote a ti del camino. El efusivo abrazo de nuestro encuentro en Callao solo fue una puesta en escena.

—Pues como haya alguien vigilándote verá con sus propios ojos tu estrepitoso fracaso –dijo mi Bella levantando una ceja. _Bien por ella sí señor_ me dijo mi erección.

—Por eso mi querida Bella cuando te levantes de aquí te aconsejo que me des un bofetón o en su defecto pidas otro helado y me lo tires a la cara. Yo les contaré que había quedado solo con Edd…esto Edward y tú te presentaste sin avisar.

—Seguimos sin fiarnos de ti –le dije acomodando como podía mis pantalones –solo te aviso de que esta grabación –dije señalando el bolso de Bella debajo del cual permanecía escondida la grabadora –será enviada inmediatamente a Chicago para que mi abuelo y nuestros abogados la presenten como prueba. Otra copia está destinada a la policía de aquí y una tercera a los compañeros del servicio secreto del hermano de Bella.

—Ya te dije que atestiguaría todo lo que he dicho donde fuera y ante quien fuera. Ya no es solo cuestión de venganza, es cuestión de hacer justicia. Puede que tu abuelo se extralimitara en el ejercicio de su poder publicando aquel artículo, pero era periodista y los periodistas nos debemos a la noticia y era un artículo serio y confrontado sobre las actividades tan poco éticas de mi abuelo quien es el culpable inicial y final de todo. Edward senior no tenía la culpa de lo que Randall hizo, solo informó porque era del interés general y por lo que tengo oído eso se publicó una vez puesto en conocimiento de las autoridades pertinentes, quienes no dejaron que eso saliera a la luz hasta que no hubo una investigación a fondo demostrándose que era verdad. Tu abuelo solo lo publicó cuando Randall ya sabía que eso saldría a la luz, cuando ya había sido expulsado del Gobierno, cuando ya mi abuela estaba a punto de dejarlo. Tu abuelo no tuvo la culpa de lo que el mío hacía y no podía controlar a la prensa amarillista. Pero Carmen y mi madre tienen una visión errónea del asunto y no quieren oír hablar del tema. Yo solo hago lo que pienso que es justo, ni tú, ni tu hermana, ni nadie de la familia y por supuesto, mucho menos Bella tienen que pagar por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo.

Los años que pasé junto a vosotros en la universidad me hicieron apreciaros e incluso llegué a quereros, siempre envidie la bonita familia que formabais todos tan unidos, pero era una envidia sana. Créeme Edward no quiero haceros daño. Edward hasta que os enterasteis de mi engaño y me expulsasteis del grupo yo fui feliz formando parte de algo. Aunque era consciente de la animadversión de las chicas, lo veía normal dada mi…digamos forma de ser, por primera vez me sentí tratada como una persona, no como a un bicho raro que era despreciado por no ser maravillosa y perfecta. Y fui yo quien la cagué nadie más que yo, os engañé y ahora…con esto quiero ganarme vuestro perdón y devolveros parte de esa amistad que me disteis. Soy muy feliz con Carlos, tengo amigos unos buenos y otros no tan buenos pero nunca olvidaré a los primeros…a vosotros.

—Una pregunta más Chelsea –volvió a decir mi Bella –Tanya es una marioneta más o estaba enterada de todo el plan desde el principio.

—Esa es la misma pregunta que me hice yo, por eso fui a verla a la cárcel y sí, la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, Tanya estaba enterada de todo. Siempre nos hizo creer que actuaba así porque creía a pies juntillas que Edward estaba enamorado de ella, pero no, solo era una farsa, una careta, ella sabe desde el principio cual era su papel en este juego y lo desempeñó a la perfección. Solo una cosa se la ocultó, la más importante creo, ella pensaba que es hija de Carmen. Pero a mí no me da pena chicos, tiene lo que se merece, lo que ella misma se ha buscado. Cuando fui a verla a la cárcel me confesó que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en algo personal porque poco a poco se había ido enamorando de ti y que su objetivo solo era casarse y contarte la verdad, no tenía intención de seguir con el plan de su madre una vez te hubiera conseguido a ti pero se servía de ello para sus propósitos. Desde hacía ya un tiempo sus movimientos solo estaban dirigidos a que te fijases en ella y se sentía rechazada y dolida porque no lo hicieras y creyó morir en casa de Bella cuando esta le enseñó su sortija de compromiso ¡que conmovedor!, yo sé lo que es el amor, lo estoy experimentando con mi marido y si Carlos un día me dijese que no me ama, que se ha enamorado de otra y que esa otra es la mujer de su vida, no lo dudaría, le dejaría marchar, con el corazón roto pero lo dejaría, ese es mi concepto del amor. Desde mi punto de vista Tanya hubiera resultado más creíble si hubiera dejado de perseguirte en el momento en que expresaste tu amor por Bella, pero en vez de eso siguió insistiendo llegando incluso al punto del secuestro. Secuestro que, por supuesto, fue urdido por Carmen. Los hombres que os secuestraron fueron reclutados personalmente por ella, donde los buscó, no lo sé, solo sé que eran unos criminales muy perseguidos tanto por la policía de aquí como por la americana. Y lo mismo te digo de los que participaron en el tiroteo.

Cuando estuve en la cárcel, pude tener una visión de la Tanya no sofisticada, se la ve pálida y demacrada, pero para nada arrepentida. Decididamente fui, además de para lo obvio, a ver si conseguía sacar de mí algo de lastima, pero no, solo salí de allí odiándola más. Ella lo sabía, decía amarte y aun así siguió adelante. Sencillamente no lo entiendo.

—Sabes por primera vez en toda la velada estoy de tu parte. El amor es dar todo lo que tienes sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Yo también dejaría marchar a Edward si él me demostrase que ama a otra mujer, con el corazón desecho pero lo haría. Dicen que si amas es mejor dejarlo ir cuando es obvio que ese ser amado no quiere permanecer a tu lado ya que eso solo trae infelicidad para ambos –Bella una vez más me dejó paralizado y gratamente sorprendido por sus palabras. Ella era así, buena, generosa, para nada egoísta, una mujer que merecía ser adorada y venerada besando cada centímetro de suelo que ella pisara. Por supuesto cierta parte de mi anatomía estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. A este paso iba a tener que salir corriendo a la tienda más cercana por unos pantalones de unas cuantas tallas más grandes.

—Lo ves Bella, no somos tan distintas y cuando esto pase espero contar con tu amistad, lo apreciaría mucho y Edward también espero recuperar la vuestra, la de todos.

—Eso ya se verá, dependerá de tu actitud. Pero de momento creo que no tenemos más que hablar, ya recibirás noticias cuando nuestros abogados se pongan en contacto contigo.

—De acuerdo, solo llevad cuidado. Por favor cuando vuestros abogados contacten conmigo que lo hagan a través del teléfono que os he dado y que lo hagan con precaución, no sé hasta qué punto ya me creen o estoy en peligro y…Bella…prefiero la bofetada, estos helados está muy buenos para desperdiciarlos así. Y por favor haz que sea creíble, me hare cargo del asunto.

—Yo te creo, Chelsea, no sé porque pero te creo, y si tengo razón solo te digo que tu también tengas cuidado. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que te arriesgues así –dijo mi Bella levantándose del asiento y propinándole a Chelsea una bofetada tan fuerte que esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Por la expresión de mi novia vi que se arrepintió al momento de haber sido tan…brutal, pero no había tiempo a contemplaciones, dos gorilas se acercaban corriendo hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Cogí por el brazo a Bella y salimos de allí cagando leches mientas nuestros propio equipo de seguridad nos seguía. Lo primero que hice fue pedir a los otros dos miembros de dicho equipo que retuvieran a Paul, el cual se dejó hacer totalmente sorprendido de que lo hubiéramos averiguado.

Nada más llegar a casa Emmett hizo las respectivas copias. Envié una transcripción de la grabación a mi abuelo y a Laurent, mientras Emmett hacia lo mismo con la policía española y con sus compañeros. Luego hablé personalmente con Esme quien se mostró sumamente compungida y dolida por la traición de la que ella consideraba una amiga. Yo había hablado con mi padre antes del tema y Carlisle me confirmó la existencia del hermano de Eleazar del cual supuestamente no se hablaba por haber avergonzado a la familia. En el momento de la llamada a mi madre, él estaba con Esme consolándola. Las palabras cariñosas y de consuelo que Esme recibió de mi padre hicieron que Bella y yo nos miráramos levantando una ceja. No sé porque me olía que estos dos dentro de poco nos darían una muy bien recibida noticia.

Mi abuelo Edward confirmó punto por punto la historia de Chelsea y añadió trozos de la historia que solo conocía él, como que Randall Thomas era un drogadicto que cuando estaba colocado se divertía apaleando a prostitutas hasta el punto de matarlas como en realidad pasó en dos ocasiones._ Como comprenderás hijo no podía_ _dejar que una persona así siguiera rigiendo nuestros destinos y menos en un cargo político tan importante. Pero hice las cosas bien, la prensa sensacionalista hizo el_ _trabajo sucio,_ me dijo añadiendo que no se sentía culpable pero que lamentaba todo el daño que esto me había causado. Yo, naturalmente, le contesté que como periodista y como persona habría actuado de la misma manera. No se pueden consentir ciertas actitudes en una persona importante o no, y permanecer callado cuando tú tienes el poder de desenmascararlo. También me dijo que nunca relacionó a Carmen con la hija de Randall Thomas.

Ahora la balanza se inclinaba a nuestro favor, solo era cuestión de tiempo que todos los peones cayeran y nosotros pudiéramos dar… jaque a la Reina.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas ¿como estáis? Espero que no demasiado enfadadas conmigo por teneros esperando el capitulo mas tiempo de lo convenido pero era un capítulo importante y necesitaba hacerlo bien. Aquí en España estamos atravesando una agobiante ola de claro y esto me influye mucho y no contribuye a que tenga mis ideas claras. Aparte de eso mi familia también me quita mucho tiempo pues al estar de vacaciones reclaman mas mi atención.<strong>

**Ya salió a la luz la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad, ahora solo queda actuar en consecuencia. Chelsea es una buena persona y no tiene malas intenciones al revés lo esta arriesgando todo y solo lo hace por amistas. Que palabra mas bonita ¿no?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr:**

******ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen ******

******Demos la bienvenida a: MarceCullenHale, Maya Cullen Masen ******

******Y muchas gracias a todas las que me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos. Y por supuesto a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas.******


	20. Retrospectivas

**_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer. Solo la historia y la trama son completamente mías._**

**_ACLARACIÓN: En este capitulo hay personas imitando a otras que no están presentes en ese momento, por lo que esas imitaciones están en cursiva para diferenciarlas de lo demás. No faltan guiones, es solo que después de la imitación el personaje que imita da una explicación a los demás. Bueno que lo disfrutéis._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: Retrospectivas<strong>

**Bella Pov**

—Te queda precioso el vestido Bella, estas hermosísima con él. Eddie se va a caer de culo cuando te vea y se va a atragantar con su propia saliva, es una maravilla. Alice, Kate sois unas artistas. Y los nuestros son verdaderamente…

—No nos adules tanto Chelsea —la cortó Alice —que ya no lo necesitas, te volvimos a admitir en el grupo por si no lo has notado, nos caes fenomenal eres una gran chica y te arriesgaste un montón. Eres un miembro de pleno derecho.

—SÍ y además eres mi sexta Dama de Honor –dije yo entusiasmada de que Chelsea estuviese en nuestras vidas—. La verdad es que te lo has ganado con creces. Estuviste siempre a nuestro lado en aquellos momentos un tanto difíciles, cumpliste tu promesa y mantuviste lo que se grabó en la cinta punto por punto repitiéndolo ante los policías y jueces de uno y otro país. Nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecida por lo que hiciste. Me salvaste la vida.

—No es para tanto amiga, tú te las apañabas muy bien sola. Pero, ¿sabes cuándo mejor me lo pasé?, el día que Edward llamó a Gianna y a Victoria a su despacho…eso fue…

—Volvédnoslo a contar chicas por favor –dijo Irina dando saltitos entusiasmada.

—Vale, pero si prometéis estar calladitas y no cortarnos —todas nos miraron aceptando emocionadas el fabuloso reto de...estar calladas.

—Justo al día siguiente de nuestra reunión con Chelsea la policía madrileña escuchó atentamente la grabación delante de un juez. Aquí la Mujer Maravilla –dije señalando a mi amiga quien sonrió de que la llamase así ya que era el mismo mote que le tenía reservado a su prima, ahora encerrada entre rejas en una prisión americana –fue citada a declarar ratificando y confirmando coma tras coma toda la grabación, así que el juez ordenó detener a Gianna y a Victoria pero antes, mi Edward les pidió un favor.

—Edward atravesó la recepción del edificio del periódico conmigo de la mano. Se quedó parado ante la mesa de Gianna y, sonriéndole de esa forma que provocaba que las bragas se fueran a respirar por ahí, le dijo que la quería ver en su despacho en cinco minutos. Sin darle tiempo a replicar siguió su camino conmigo detrás sujeta de su mano y esta vez se dirigió a la mesa de Victoria donde repitió la misma operación. Detrás de nosotras iba Chelsea corriendo un poco al igual que yo ya que las zancadas de Edward cuando estaba en modo jefe supremo eran inseguibles, ufff ¿existe esa palabra?, bueno yo la inventé. Llegamos al despacho de mi adorado novio y los tres a instancias de él nos sentamos en sillas colocadas detrás de su escritorio.

—Espera Bella –me cortó Chelsea –si lo escenificas quedará mejor. Venga tú haces de Edward y de mí y yo hago de esas…dos…

—Bueno pero habrá que ir dando explicaciones.

—Bien pues vamos allá. Cuando estábamos más o menos acomodadas se escucharon unos tímidos golpes en la puerta —empezó Chelsea

—_Pasad_ –dije intentando imitar a la perfección la voz aterciopelada de mi Edward —Gianna y Victoria entraron muy peripuestas y se quedaron clavadas en el sitio al vernos allí a las dos y posaron su mirada estupefacta en Edward. _Gianna, Victoria, sentaros_ –mandó más que pidió mi pedazo de hombre _—¿conocéis a Chelsea?, ¿no?, que raro, bueno os presento a Chelsea Denali, supongo que el apellido si os suena ¿verdad? –dijo mirándolas con malicia, bueno más bien dije yo imitando a mi hombre._

—_Hola ¿cómo os va?_ –seguí intentando imitar esa voz de Chelsea cargada con su habitual jocosidad. Las otras dos se la quedaron mirando pasmadas.

—_Gianna Mathews ¿no es así?_ –preguntó Edward _—¿o debería decir Gianna Sanders Smith? Y Gianna abrió una bocaza tan enorme que pensé que por ahí cabría un saco entero de cartas. Sí no me mires así, lo sabemos todo y el motivo de esta reunión es informaros de que las dos ESTAIS DESPEDIDAS. Pero antes de iros ¿sabéis lo más curioso?, mi hermana y yo ni siquiera conocemos a vuestro padre._

—_No puedes hacernos esto_ –chilló Chelsea en una perfecta imitación de la voz de Victoria—, _tenemos unos derechos y…_

_—¿Y qué hay de los derechos de mi novia a no ser amenazada, ni secuestrada ni chantajeada?_ –repetí yo intentando ahora representar al Edward furioso, he de aclarar que las dos estábamos sobreactuando arrancando así las risas del resto de la concurrencia_—, salid las dos de aquí inmediatamente. No sé si deciros que recojáis vuestras cosas pues me parece que en la cárcel no las vais a necesitar._

—¿La cárcel?

—Acusadas de chantaje y extorsión y no sé si se nos ocurrirá algo más. Por cierto, cuando salgáis cerrad la puerta y…no os molestéis en salir corriendo porque hay dos señores con cara de perro hambriento junto a las escaleras y los ascensores que os escoltaran muy amablemente hacia vuestro nuevo hogar. Y…por si los esquivaseis hay más por todo el edificio. Buenos días, cerrad la puerta al salir.

—Las dos se levantaron dudosas y temerosas, mirándose entre ellas. Gianna intento decir algo pero Edward le corto repitiéndole que cerrara la puerta al salir. Cuando el despacho quedo vacio los tres nos levantamos como autómatas y vimos por la ventana como los policías las detenían y las esposaban delante de toda la redacción. Pero lo que no nos esperábamos fue la salva de aplausos que nos dedicaron.

—Es que tus compañeros te quieren –dijo Chelsea muy convencida interrumpiendo mi representación.

—Chelsea…

—Vale, vale ya me callo.

—Después de esto apareció en escena Jacob Black, Edward le había llamado.

—Me pido imitar a ese chucho –dijo Chelsea entusiasmada

—Jacob siéntate por favor, le dijo mi Edward cuando una vez en su oficina Scoobi Doo se quedo allí plantado mirándonos a los tres de hito en hito.

—¿Se puede saber que quieres de mi Cullen?, ¿no tienes bastante con haber jodido mi carrera? –todas nos echamos a reír a carcajadas cuando escuchamos a Chelsea imitar tan a la perfección la voz del perro pulgoso.

—_Bueno tú intentaste antes joder con mi novia así que Quid pro quo._

—Eso significa ojo por ojo y diente por diente —preguntó mi madre a quien los latinajos no se le daban muy bien.

—Bueno no exactamente pero vamos para el caso viene a ser lo mismo –le contestó Chelsea que había adquirido, al igual que Esme, un desconocido talento para lidiar a la perfección con mi madre y sus…rarezas.

—Pues gracias por aclararlo –dijo Sulpicia –no todas hemos estudiado esas cosas, algunas somos mujeres de ciencia—, dijo con tales aspavientos que todas nos volvimos a echar a reír.

—Al grano por favor –dijo Rose impaciente por escuchar de nuevo la historia.

—Pues como os decía Edward le mandó sentar y le dijo que yo había estado siendo amenazada e incluso me habían secuestrado una vez junto a una de sus primas, intentado hacerlo otra y además habíamos sido víctimas de un tiroteo. Puso tal cara de pez que fue obvio que no sabía nada de nada. Edward le dijo que en un principio pensábamos que tenía algo que ver pero había quedado claro que no, por lo tanto…

—_Black_ –dije de nuevo imitando la voz de Edward –_voy a hacer un trato contigo. Tú te alejas de Bella y yo voy corriendo por ahí la voz de que te contraten en algún periódico como cronista deportivo, ¿hace o no hace?_

_—¿Tengo alguna opción?_

—_Me temo que no y, por cierto, ya te he comentado que tenemos constancia de que tú no tienes nada que ver con…los sucesos que han acontecido pero no descartamos que alguien se intente poner en contacto contigo. Sí lo hacen más te vale ignorarlo y venir corriendo a cantar en primer lugar porque te estamos observando y, en segundo, porque puedo volver a hacer correr la voz de que nadie te contrate ¿estamos?_

—_Ok, ¿algo más?_

—_No, solo sal de aquí que tengo que llamar a alguien que me desinfecte el despacho, ya sabes, por si las pulgas. _Y Jacob se le quedó mirando como siempre mira con cara de malas pulgas, valga la redundancia –dije yo imitando a Edward –y así termina todo.

—¿Y con tu madre, Chelsea?, ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó Sulpicia.

—Mi madre fue detenida una hora después de Gianna y Victoria, la llevaron a disposición judicial. No pude verle la cara aunque si me hubiera gustado cuando leyó mi firma en los cargos que había contra ella. Aunque me resarcí de ello el día del juicio. Abría la boca como un pez que se ha quedado sin el oxigeno para respirar mirándome incrédula. He de decir que cuando se la llevaron sentí lastima por ella, no deja de ser mi madre por muy mal que lo haya hecho y…

—Chelsea no serías humana sin no fueras capaz de sentir así –le dijo Esme.

—Lo sé y es por eso que estoy orgullosa.

—Bueno ¿y qué me decís de Tanya y Elizabeth?, esa sí que fue digna de libro –les dijo Rose arrancando las risas mías y de Chelsea. Las tres junto con Emmett y Edward fuimos testigos de la situación.

—La verdad es que nunca he visto nada más patético –dijo mi nueva amiga –se agarró al cuello de Eddie como si la vida le fuera en ello intentando besarle por donde podía, ya que Eddie se separó de ella como si fuera la peste o algo así ja, ja. Cuando se la llevaban junto con vuestra tía no dejaba de repetir, _¡Eddie me quiere, Eddie me quiere!_ –y mientras decía esto se había agarrado al cuello de Rose escenificando el asunto bueno más bien parodiándolo. Rose en ese momento imitaba la reacción de Edward y las demás teníamos lagrimas de risa—. Se la tuvieron que llevar de ahí dos agentes de policía. Cada uno la agarraba de un brazo y estiraba de ella como buenamente podían. Al final la sacaron de la sala a rastras mientras seguí suplicando a su Eddie —siguió relatando Chelsea entre espasmos de risa—. Pero la que me dio miedo fue Elizabeth, no dijo nada, no habló, solo nos miró con cara impasible, fría, sería, esa sí puede vengarse lo hará.

—Por eso Laurent y yo solicitamos que fueran incomunicadas las dos cuando se las trasladó a Estados Unidos –dijo Irina –y se les restringieran las visitas. Ni siquiera pueden hablar entre ellas.

—En el fondo me da pena, la criaron, mentalizaron y educaron solo para eso.

—Pero cuando fui a la cárcel no estaba para nada arrepentida Renée no lo olvides.

—Perdona Dydime –le dije a mi futura abuela al ver la cara de tristeza que se le había puesto ya que sin querer habíamos pasado por alto que ella estaba presente, y al fin y al cabo eran su hija y su nieta. Rose y Chelsea me secundaron.

—Elizabeth es mi hija –empezó Dydime muy seria –pero eso no la hace menos culpable a mis ojos y dudo que algún día la pueda perdonar por lo que hizo. En primer lugar, dañó y destrozó la vida de mi otra hija, su hermana. Hizo pasar a dos niños inocentes como sus hijos mientras su verdadera hija, mi nieta al fin y al cabo, era criada por otros y manipulada para arruinar y acabar con la reputación de una familia a la que siempre consideré amiga. No, chicas, no pidáis perdón por algo de lo que no tenéis la culpa. Elizabeth es culpable, tiene que pagar por ello. Y en cuanto a mi nieta…ella está culpable como mi hija.

—Ahora os toca a vosotras –dije yo conminando a los cuatro diablos a contar su parte e intentando relajar un poco el ambiente.

—Está bien –empezó Esme a la que se le saltaba las lagrimas de solo escuchar a su madre y no la convenía no…en esos momentos... a no ser que quisiera desatar la ira titánica de su hija que ya la estaba mirando muy mal –estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de juntas, y cuando digo todos me refiero a Edward sénior, a mi padre, a Carlisle, mis dos hermanos y a…la extraña pareja. He de decir que mi hermano estaba visiblemente aliviado de que su esposa e hijas no tuvieran nada que ver en el asunto aunque eso no exime a Athenodora de haber ayudado en un principio. La verdad es que nunca se lo perdonaré…pero bueno. El caso es que habíamos citado en ella a Jessica, Lauren, Mike y James. Los cuatro entraron con cara de circunstancias y sin saber la razón de nuestra llamada.

—_Sabes James_ –dijo Esme imitándose a ella misma, lo que causó nuestra carcajada –_físicamente te pareces a tu padre, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes_. He de decir que James abrió la boca y se me quedó mirando como si estuviera hasta arriba de hierba –agregó Esme a modo de aclaración –_pero por dentro eres algo completamente opuesto_ –siguió mi futura suegra con su perfecta imitación de ella misma –_Demetri es bueno y honesto y tu eres una rata asquerosa y un autentico hijo de perra y nunca mejor dicho. Por cierto tu padre no conoce a mis hijos, nunca los conoció así que me pregunto ¿cómo es posible llegar a querer a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?, yo que tu recapacitaría sobre esa pregunta James. Te comunico en nombre de todos los aquí presentes que estas despedido, puedes recoger tus cosas. Ah, se me olvidaba a la salida te espera alguien para escoltarte a tu nuevo hogar._

_—¿Mi nuevo hogar?_

—La cárcel y en cuanto a los demás…podéis acompañarlos.

_—¿Y exactamente de que se nos acusa?_ –dijo Irina imitando ahora la voz de Mike newton, lo que arrancó nuevas risas.

—¿_De usar el ordenador para todo, menos para lo que tenéis que usarlo?_ –volvió a repetir Irina imitando ahora la voz de su novio.

—_Pero nosotras_ –empezó Kate imitando a Jessica.

—_Jessica querida, mi hermano no se fijaría en ti aunque hubiese un virus que acabase con todas la mujeres del planeta y tu fueses inmune_ –dijo Alice en una perfecta imitación de sí misma, lo que provocó una nueva carcajada.

—_Tenemos constancia_ –dijo entonces Esme imitando ahora a su padre –_que se han estado mandando mensajes amenazantes a la prometida de mi nieto y tenemos pruebas de que James es el autor de esos mensajes. Tenemos pruebas también de que todos ustedes lo sabían y tenemos pruebas de que conocían que iban a intentar secuestrar a mi futura nieta en esta misma redacción. Por todo esto no solo quedan despedidos de este periódico, sino que no volverán a ejercer la profesión en ningún sitio …cuando por fin consigan salir de la cárcel_ –añadió Esme en su papel de su padre cogiendo a la vez un teléfono imaginario –_agente, pueden proceder_.

–Y la sala de reuniones de llenó de policías que detuvieron a los cuatro no sin antes leerles sus derechos —dijo ahora Irina en su modo profesional.

—_Bueno…sigo pensando que esa mujer no es buena para Edward_ –dijo Kate imitando la espantosa voz de Jane –_creo que no es lo…suficientemente sofisticada._

—_Y según tu ¿quién es la indicada?, no me digas que tenias alguna esperanza_, —dijo Irina imitándose de nuevo a sí misma –_vamos hombre si eres más vieja que la música de las ferias_

—_No soy tan vieja_ – acotó Alice de nuevo en su papel de Jane.

—_A lo mejor si usases una ropa más adecuada a tu edad…con eso pareces la señorita Rottenmayer_ –terminó Irina imitándose de nuevo a sí misma.

—Y mi abuelo nos regaño por meternos con Jane, pero nosotras nos defendimos diciendo que no íbamos a consentir que insultaran a nuestra amiga, o sea tú –dijo Kate –mi abuelo suspiró resignado ya que es un hecho que cuando le ponemos nuestra cara inocente se deshace ja, ja, ja

—Rebecca y Rachel estaban siendo detenidas en ese preciso momento –prosiguió Irina —Mi jefe estaba allí. Nos contó que por lo visto Rachel intentó escapar por una ventana y Rebecca lo intentó por la puerta que da al jardín. Rachel no calculó el salto y se metió de boca en un rosal con sus espinas y todo mientras Rebecca perdía el equilibrio y se daba un involuntario baño en la piscina. Las dos pasaron a disposición judicial. El cuarto se inundó de nuevo con nuestras risas.

—Recuerdo también como me miraban el día del juicio –dijo Chelsea un tanto temerosa.

—No te preocupes Chelsea, las dos están tan incomunicadas como las demás, no pueden recibir visitas, ningún tipo de visitas. A no ser que estén previamente autorizadas.

—Y ¿qué sucedió con Carmen? –dijo mi madre.

—Nahuel le dijo a Nessie que cuando fueron a detenerla en su casa, junto con su marido, se dejó hacer con una dignidad y una soltura sobrenatural. Parece ser que estaba tranquila y muy pagada de sí misma pensando que en dos minutos sus abogados la iban a sacar.

—Sí pero por lo visto su ánimo decayó cuando vio mi declaración firmada y cuando luego en el juicio lo corroboré la mirada que me echó helaba al mismo hielo. Ufff espero que no salga nunca de ahí, porque si lo hace…

—Por eso también está incomunicada, más bien con las visitas restringidas como Elizabeth, Rebecca y Rachel —agregó Irina—, pero si alguna de ellas o todas a la vez, vuelven a intentar algo desde la cárcel o al salir…, si es que salen algún día pues ya sabéis el montón de años que les han echado…estaremos esperándolas –dijo muy resuelta.

Y todas corroboramos esa afirmación empezando como siempre a hablar todas al mismo tiempo y cada vez más alto. Yo me las quedé mirando recordando esos momentos.

Había pasado ya tres meses y ahora me encontraba en mi antigua habitación, que más bien parecía el camarote de los hermanos Marx, esperando por mi padre para que me llevara al altar porque solo faltaban unas horas para poder convertirme en Bella Cullen. Estaba reunida en estos momentos previos con los cuatro diablos, Chelsea, con mi madre, Dydime, Sulpicia y con Rose quienes me estaban acompañando como lo que eran, grandes amigas. Mi sobrina estaba abajo con mi padre.

Era una cosa extraña ya que por muy buena que sea tu suegra, siempre es eso, tu suegra, pero no en mi caso. Esme para mí era una compañera de aventuras y desventuras, una buena amiga que el destino me había enviado junto a las demás, los otros diablos y Chelsea a la que habíamos vuelto a admitir en nuestras filas sin dudar ya que con su actitud nos demostró que verdaderamente estaba de nuestro lado. Poco a poco se había convertido en una gran amiga sobre todo mía y de Rose ya que al vivir en el mismo país aunque en diferentes ciudades hacíamos por vernos junto a Edward, Emmett y Carlos, su marido. Y ahora estaba aquí junto a mí dispuesta a ser una de mis Damas de Honor. Ni que decir tiene que había dejado por imposible la manía que tenia de llamar Eddie a Edward y se lo permitía sin ningún tipo de problemas. Si cuando la conocí me molestó, ahora tengo claro que lo hace sin querer, porque le sale así.

Edward estaba en la habitación que habían alquilado en el único hotel de Forks, bueno más bien habían venido tantos a la boda que el susodicho hotel había colgado el cartel de ocupado pues no entraba ni una aguja. Junto a él estaban los chicos, su padre y Carlos, que iba a desfilar junto a Chelsea y se pondría a lado de Edward convirtiéndose así en el séptimo padrino de parte de Edward. Porqué vamos a ver, un hombre no podía llevar damos de honor, y aunque el padrino en sí era Carlisle, al final tanto mi hermano, como Aro, como los demás desfilarían junto a sus parejas, porque Sulpicia era otra de mis Damas de honor, entre otras cosas, y todos se pondrían a su lado ejerciendo el papel de padrinos de honor. Ya, ya sé que este término no existe pero nosotros lo hemos inventado. Y sí ya sé que íbamos a tener over booking en el altar tal y como nos señaló Marco, quien por razones obvias también tenía un lugar allí junto a Dydime, pero ¿y que mas daba?, era nuestra boda y la hacíamos como siempre hacíamos todo…a nuestra manera

Habían sido tres meses estresantes en los cuales habíamos ido derribando uno tras otro a todos los peones de esta partida de ajedrez, llegando a la Reina y noqueándola del todo. Hubo juicios a los cuales tuvimos que asistir como acusación particular y victimas. En todos ellos la decisión del jurado siempre era la misma: culpables. Chelsea tenía razón cuando decía que no le gustó nada la cara de Carmen, de Elizabeth, de Rebecca y de Rachel, espero que no salgan nunca de ahí, pero aun así no las tengo todas conmigo ya que si pueden hacérnosla no la harán. Pero como dice Irina estaremos preparadas para ello. De momento la realidad era que permanecían en una cárcel de alta seguridad e incomunicadas ya que Tanya y Elizabeth habían sido extraditadas y estaban haciendo compañía a Carmen y a las otras dos pero no se las permitía estar juntas, más que nada para que no conspirasen. Jessica, Lauren, Gianna hija, Gianna madre y Victoria también estaban entre rejas, con la salvedad de que Gianna hija y Victoria estaban aun en España. Demetri horrorizado por lo que su mujer había hecho se divorció de ella negándole todo beneficio económico y por supuesto no ayudó a su hija en nada. Lo mismo sucedió con James quien estaba junto a Mike y Eleazar cumpliendo condena. Tanto los secuestradores como los criminales que participaron en el tiroteo estaban también a buen recaudo, así que…la vida nos sonreía.

—¿No escucháis que llama alguien? –preguntó Sulpicia en un momento que todas nos habíamos quedado calladas.

—Pues sí, llaman, llaman, si no habláramos tan alto –dijo Rose.

—Entonces no seriamos nosotras –acotó Sulpicia otra vez.

Alice se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió un muy guapo futuro abuelo apareció en ella.

—Vengo en busca de mi esposa –dijo con sorna, si es que en el vocabulario de ese hombre se podía añadir la palabra sorna ¿está por aquí?

—Sí querido aquí estoy –dijo Dydime resignada -¿querías algo?

–No, solo decirte que los novios ya van hacia la iglesia por lo que tú debes ir marchando para allá, el chófer te espera. Os damos diez minutos y salimos nosotros.

—¿Estás nerviosa Bella? —me preguntó Esme quien lucía radiante dentro de su hermoso vestido blanco.

—Todavía no puedo creer que os valláis a casar las dos juntas –dijo Alice.

—Mi querida hija, ¿de qué te quejas?, eres a la vez la madrina y Dama de Honor. —Y también os tengo a vosotras como mis hermosas Damas –dijo Esme mirándonos a todas.

—Sí eso de que las novias sean a las vez novias y madrinas, y las madrinas sean a su vez damas de honor va a ser un jaleo considerable, apuesto a que la prensa se centra en eso en vez de en las bodas en sí.

—Oh por eso no se podrán sacar fotos dentro de la iglesia a no ser que sean nuestros propios fotógrafos –dijo Esme

—Me encanta que nos casemos las dos juntas –dije yo por millonésima vez.

—Ya sabes que aprecio ese detalle Bella, va ser muy original ¿donde se ha visto una novia que a su vez sea madrina de otro novio en el transcurso de la misma ceremonia? , solo a nosotras se nos ocurriría algo así, por donde vamos damos el cante –dijo divertida –ya sabes que al principio me negué, porque hoy era vuestro día, solo vuestro y no quería robaros protagonismo. Pero... ahora estoy tan feliz de haber accedido.

Porque sí, era un hecho, Carlisle y Esme se casaban junto a nosotros en una ceremonia conjunta en donde iba a haber de todo menos orden. Madrinas que a su vez son damas de honor, novias que a su vez son madrinas, en fin…a nuestra propia y peculiar manera.

Una semana después de que Carlisle hubiera conseguido por fin el divorcio, mi futuro suegro nos llamó para decirnos que fuéramos a Chicago el fin de semana ya que se celebraba una fiesta en la Mansión Cullen. A las chicas se les comunicó solo un día antes, a nosotros nos lo dijeron con más antelación para que pudiéramos llegar y se no envió el avión de la compañía. Se nos hizo jurar que no les diríamos nada a los demás, sobre todo a las chicas y ahora pienso que fue para que no les diera tiempo a maquinar nada. Nos dijeron que la fiesta era a las siete de la tarde y que se daba por un motivo que ya averiguaríamos. Así que allí fuimos todos pensando que nos iban a decir que se casaban en medio de una elegante cena.

_Flashback_

_El abuelo de Edward y Marco subieron con su elegancia habitual al estrado para llamar la atención de todos los presentes._

_—Amigos míos –empezó Edward sénior._

_—Sí, sí, sí, ya lo van a decir –exclamaron los cuatro diablos a la vez, saltando y jugando entre ellas al corro de la patata y yo tuve una especie de deja vu ¿por qué sería?_

_—Alice, Kate, Irina y Sulpicia –cuando dije cuatro diablos no dije que uno de ellos fuera Esme –si no os estáis un nanosegundo calladitas para que Edward pueda decir lo que tiene que decir, os echó ¿ha quedado claro? —advirtió Marco._

_—Ha quedado meridiano –contestaron todas poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia –Marco suspiró y Aro miraba divertido a su esposa._

_—Bueno pues como no tengo muy claro si mi nieta y sus primas saben lo que es un nanosegundo yo…._

_—Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –nuevo deja vu. Edward sénior miró hacia el wiiii_

_—Dydime ¿tú también?_

_—Perdón_

_—Pues sin más dilación tengo el placer de anunciar…_

_—Que sí, que sí, que mis padres se casan –chilló Alice cortando de nuevo a su abuelo que suspiró resignado mientras Alice saltaba, gritaba, se abrazaba a todo el mundo y desprendía alegría por todos lados. A mi lado Edward era un caso aparte, su rostro irradiaba felicidad, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se agarraba a mí con todas sus fuerzas._

_—Pues nada, aquí mi nieta ya os lo ha dicho, tengo el placer de anunciar el compromiso oficial de mi hijo Carlisle Cullen y Esmeralda Vulturi._

_Al final de la noche un reportero grafico de nuestro propio periódico junto a un redactor sacó las fotos para el reportaje que se público al día siguiente. Una vez más Marco hizo gala de su don y la prensa quedó anulada por completo evitando así el chisme malintencionado._

_Fin del flashback_

Por supuesto Athenodora, Heidi y Renata también acudieron al evento, con cara de mal folladas pero estaban. La extraña pareja también andaba por ahí. Pero lo más divertido fue lo que sucedió tres días después cuando ya Esme estaba decidida a casarse junto a nosotros.

_Nuevo flashback_

_El guardia de la puerta se nos quedó mirando con recelo al ver tantas mujeres pidiendo ver a una de las presas contra la cual habíamos declarado todas en el juicio. Y además una presa con las visitas restringidas, prácticamente incomunicada. Pero nosotras somos nosotras y en especial Esme Vulturi es un arma letal dirigida directamente contra la autoridad competente. El pobre guardia no tuvo ninguna opción. Y encima Irina iba en modo profesional blandiendo una autorización del juez ¿cómo la había conseguido?, mejor no preguntar._

_—¿Qué tal hermanita?, ¿cómo lo llevas?, ¿te tratan bien?, ¿cómo está Tanya?, oh perdón no me acordaba que no se te permite verla. Pero supongo que verde de la envidia ya que en menos de un mes su Eddie se casa con otra –le dijo Esme con fingida preocupación._

_—Si hechas en falta algo no los dices, ¿ok? –le secundó Sulpicia._

_—No creo que halláis venido hasta aquí para preocuparos por mi –dijo Elizabeth sin ocultar su desprecio a su hermana y cuñada._

_—No, tienes razón ni por todo el oro del mundo nos preocuparíamos por ti, tu eres indestructible, puedes con todo ¿para qué íbamos a preocuparnos?, solo hemos venido a traerte un poco de lectura –le dijo Esme pasándole la revista donde iba publicado el reportaje de su compromiso con Carlisle—. Espero que lo disfrutes –la cara de Elizabeth Vulturi se puso de todos los colores cuando vio en la portada la hermosa foto y el anuncio del compromiso junto a una nota en donde se anunciaba que al final nos casaríamos las dos parejas a la vez en Forks. En sus caras se veía que derrochaban amor –dale recuerdos a Tanya y dila que lamentamos mucho que no vengáis a nuestra boda pero…que se le va hacer –dijo Esme levantándose y encogiéndose de hombros con fingida preocupación._

_Y tal como habíamos entrado salimos de ahí ante la mirada estupefacta de los guardias que custodiaban a Elizabeth quien rompió la revista y se marchó de de la habitación con cajas destempladas._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y ahora aquí estaba yo junto a Esme, más que dispuesta a convertirme en la señora Cullen

—A ver Bella, te cuidado no te caigas al bajar las escaleras, ya sabes que llevas mucho tacón –me dijo Irina visiblemente preocupada ya que ella tenía una torpeza muy similar a la mía –un escalón a la vez y con cuidado, a ver cuenta conmigo uno, dos, tres, cua…¡ay ostras!, ¿quien ha puesto aquí ese escalón? –pregunto con su hermoso y pequeño culo puesto en el suelo en un escorzo imposible. A ver si puedo explicarlo, estaba sentada mirando hacia mí, con sus piernas puestas en el escalón donde yo estaba y el culo puesto en el de abajo. Sus manos se apoyaban en algún lugar indeterminado. Sí, sí ya sé que es una cosa muy difícil de lograr, pero nosotras simplemente éramos así.

—Lleva ahí toda la vida, querida prima, venía con la casa –le dijo Alice en tono jocoso, mientras Kate la ayudaba a levantar muerta de la risa.

Una vez solucionado el incidente, seguimos nuestro camino hacia abajo. En el porche nos esperaba una enorme limusina blanca preparada para albergar a las dos novias junto a los dos padrinos. Marco era el padrino de Esme ¿obvio no?

—Ya te dije que estábamos haciendo muchos metros de cola –le dijo Kate a Alice, si ya era difícil meter una en el coche haber ahora como vamos a meter dos.

—Pues como sea prima, como sea, aunque las tengan que llevar en su regazo los padrinos, se casan la Reina y la heredera del imperio Cullen & Vulturi y si tu tocaya en Inglaterra llevó muchos metros de cola porque va a ser Reina de un país, mi madre y mi hermana no se van a quedar atrás.

—Pues ya me dirás cuando se tengan que meter Edward y mi tío.

—Pues entraran porque el abuelo y Charlie ya no estarán —contestó Alice mientras seguían las dos batallando con la cola.

–Uff por fin —resopló Kate cuando las dos colas se metieron dentro del coche, aunque la mía se la iba comiendo mi padre, y la de Esme Marco. ¿Qué mal ha sonado eso no?, _Bella hija por Dios ni el día de tu boda…y eso que aun no has visto tu pedazo de hombre vestido con su traje. Bueno…no pensemos cosas sucias que mis bragas no llegan a esta noche._

La limusina se puso en camino y en unos pocos minutos llegamos a la iglesia. Una nube de flases de cámaras nos recibió al instante. Tuvimos que esperar unos momentos antes de salir ya que nuestros respectivos novios no podían vernos antes de que desfiláramos hacia ellos hasta el altar.

—Esme, Carlisle ya está dentro –nos avisó Marco de que Dydime y Carlisle ya habían entrado. Como Carlisle no tenia madre, le pidió a Dydime que fuera ella la encargada de acompañarlo en el altar, ella acepto encantada.

El lío organizado empezada. Uno de tantos líos que nosotras armábamos y en los que éramos todas unas expertas. Dydime ya había desfilado junto a Carlisle y le había dejado en el altar para salir corriendo a avisar y luego regresó otra vez corriendo para colocarse junto a él. Esme salió, como pudo eso sí ya que la cola era mucha cola, de su parte de la limosina para acompañar a Edward, que estaba esperando a la entrada de la iglesia, ante el altar. Yo permanecí dentro del coche escondida para que no pudiera verme. Desde donde me encontraba tampoco yo le podía ver a él.

—La primera parte del lío digo…esto del plan…está resuelto, pasemos a la segunda parte –dijo Marco de nuevo y mi padre, que ya había salido de la limusina junto con el abuelo de Edward, me tendió la mano para ayudarme. Mi cola también causó algunos problemas pero al final conseguí que tanto ella como yo saliésemos de ese coche con relativa dignidad.

—Ha sido divertidísimo, exclamó Esme llegado a mi lado –cuando me han visto entrar del brazo de Edward todos han exclamado un ¿eh? Y cuando hemos llegado al altar, me he recogido la cola y el vestido para venir corriendo hasta aquí, en medio de un ¿ummm? que denotaba confusión y miradas estupefactas. Entonces el cura ha aclarado a la concurrencia despistada que aparte de novia era la madrina del otro novio y todos han exclamado un ¡Ahhh!

—Vosotras y vuestros follones y encima se os han unido tres más al club —dijo Marco dándole el brazo a Esme y mirando a Renée, que le devolvió la mirada con expresión inocente, a mí y a Rose que le miramos del mismo modo. Todos nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones.

Carlisle y Edward estaban situados en sus respectivos sitios, esperando por nosotras. Y el desfile empezó, o más bien diría yo el lio ordenado, ya que como he dicho antes éramos unas expertas en organizar ese tipo de…follones. Primero entró Rossie mi sobrina que hacía de niña de las flores. La muchacha se tomó muy en serio su papel, pues empezó a regar de flores todo lo que había a su paso y una de ellas se posó en el extraño sombrero de Heidi que seguía con su cara de mal follada junto a las demás mal folladas y en cuyo grupo se encontraba la señorita Rottenmayer.

A mi sobrina le siguió la comitiva de Madrinas y Damas de Honor. Primero entró Renée del brazo de Edward sénior, padrino de mi futuro suegro. Y se preguntarán que hacía Renée en primera fila del brazo del abuelo de su yerno. Pues muy sencillo, en primer lugar el pobre hombre al ser viudo no tenia pareja para entrar y mi madre que, naturalmente, hasta en un entierro le gustaría ser el muerto para ser la protagonista, se ofreció amablemente a ser la suya. Todo muy correcto claro. Los seguían Rosalie, mi madrina y Emmett uno de los padrinos de Edward, aunque ya he dicho que el padrino principal era Carlisle pero ese tenía que estar…donde le tocaba estar…porqué menudo lio. Bueno después entraron las damas de honor de una y otra novia que, casualmente eran las mismas. Primero iba Alice quien ejercía de Madrina y dama de honor a la vez, tras ella, Irina, Kate, Chelsea y Sulpicia entraron del brazo de sus respectivas parejas que se colocaron a ambos lados del altar, ellas junto a Rose y ellos junto a Emmett. Después entró una sonriente Esme del brazo de su padre que echó una rápida mirada a un altar que parecía, al igual que mi habitación esta mañana, el camarote de los hermanos Marx. Y después entré yo, del brazo de mi orgulloso padre. Nada más entrar no pude evitar echar una ojeada al lado oscuro guiñándolas un ojo de forma maliciosa. Esme se volvió y me miró encantada. Pero cuando le vi…cuando le vi... se me olvidó hasta mi nombre. Si mi Edward ya era un señor pedazo de hombre con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, vestido de frac…umm estaba para comérselo. Me pregunté en ese momento si podríamos pasar de los preliminares e ir directamente a la noche de bodas y mientras me lo preguntaba, mis bragas empezaron a saltar de tal manera que me arrepentí en ese instante de no haber comprado dos iguales para tener un recambio en el bolso. ¡Qué falta de previsión por Dios!, y mientras pensaba todo esto, iba avanzando hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima como tampoco él me la quitaba a mí. Por fin llegamos ante el altar y Edward bajó los escalones para tomarme de la mano. Mi padre me la cogió de su brazo y se la entregó a Edward.

—Te recuerdo que no solo tengo un revolver sino toda una colección, aunque esta ha mermado un poco en los últimos tiempos, pero aun así…como no la hagas feliz...–le dijo guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose en su…respectivo lugar. A este paso…íbamos a tener que hacer una ampliación. Y para colmo Cayo, que no había desfilado ya que su mujer e hijas no figuraban en la lista de madrinas o Damas de honor, se apunto al grupo de padrinos de Edward. Vamos que…había más gente en el altar que invitados en sus asientos.

La ceremonia dio comienzo. El cura se nos quedó mirando a todos y dijo la pregunta del millón:

—¿Quien entrega a la novia?

—¿A cuál de las dos?

—¿Quién entrega a Esmeralda Vulturi –dijo el cura lanzando un suspiro resignado.

—Yo— contestó un orgulloso Marco.

—¿Y quién entrega Isabella Marie Swan?

—Yo –contestó un no menos orgulloso jefe de policía Swan.

Acudís las dos libre y voluntariamente y sin coacciones a contraer el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio.

—Si acudimos –respondimos las dos a la vez.

—Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que, lo diga ahora o calle para siempre.

Diez pares de ojos, provenientes todos de lado femenino y alguno que otro más de lado masculino, nos volvimos hacia la multitud allí congregada levantando una ceja en una muy buena sincronización. Al unísono, centramos nuestras miradas en el lado oscuro aunque el mensaje iba para todos, _mas os vale no decir nada porque como alguien se atreva tan solo a respirar en este momento aquí vamos a tener una masacre de tales dimensiones que ni un vampiro la superaría._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas ¿como vais? Muchas gracias por estar ahí una semana más esperando a leer mi locura.<strong>_

_**Espero que os guste el hecho de que se casen los cuatro a la vez, me pareció gracioso hacerlo así, ya que es un fic de humor. Y es por esa razón por la que me he adelantado en el tiempo tres meses llegando al día de la boda y explicando por medio de todos las mujeres protagonistas de la historia que sucedió con todos aquellos implicados en la extorsión tiroteo y secuestro. Espero no haberos liado mucho con esa licencia que me he permitido para contar lo que allí sucedió. Por eso he puesto en letra cursiva cuando algún personaje imita a otro.**_

**_Y para el capitulo que viene la boda en sí, esperemos que nadie ponga ninguna pega porque estas se lo comen jajaja. Pero no penséis que ya termina el fic, no, de eso nada, queda que se casen, la luna de miel, y...bueno ya lo iréis viendo._**

**_Una de vosotras me pidió que Chelsea y Bella se hicieran amigas. Maya tus deseos han sido ordenes para mi._**

**_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros estupendos rr, os prometo que a partir de la semana que viene volveré a mi costumbre de contestarlos todos. Quiero que sepáis que los leo con mucha atención pues todos son geniales:_**

**_******ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale ******_**

**_******Bienvenida: MarceCullenHale ******_**

**_******Y gracias a todas aquellas que me añadís a alertas y favoritos.******_**


	21. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

_**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer. Yo solo me inventé el relato.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Hasta que la muerte nos separe<strong>

**Edward Pov**

Las miradas de todas las mujeres que abarrotaban el altar y la de alguno de los hombres, la mía incluida, dejó bien claro a la concurrencia que esto no era una democracia, dijese el cura lo que dijese, y que las opiniones contrarias a la celebración de las bodas no eran bienvenidas. Así que, como la idea estaba bien clara, el cura prosiguió con la ceremonia.

Pero yo casi no escuchaba nada, oía sin entender, ya que mis cincos sentidos estaban puestos en la maravillosa mujer que tenia a mi lado. Su aspecto puro e inocente, como toda novia debe tener, se mezclaba con una gran dosis de sensualidad y erotismo que ya estaba causando estragos donde… siempre me los causaba esta mujer. Lo cierto es que yo pasaba de ceremonias e iría directamente al sí quiero, pasaba de celebraciones e iría directamente a la deseada noche de bodas. Mi miembro se ponía duro de anticipación solo con pensarlo y mis pantalones estaban empezando a lanzarme el tan conocido SOS. _Vamos a ver Cullen, tú como siempre empezando la casa por el tejado, ¿no ves que para llegar a la noche de bodas primero tienes que casarte merluzo?, _no si verlo lo veía, pero mi miembro y mis pantalones deseaban otra cosa y a estas alturas de la historia ellos eran mis jefes.

Tan sumido y perdido estaba en la lujuriosa y a la vez virginal figura que tenia a mi lado que casi ni me entere que tenía que decir mis votos. Mi madre me dio un ligero pisotón lo que me hizo mirarla confundido.

—¿Qué? –le pregunte entre dientes.

—Edward, tus votos.

—Ah sí, los votos –dije saliendo de mi paja mental. Me volví hacia mi Bella, la tome de las manos y empecé a recitarla con todo el sentimiento que tenia por ella esos votos que me había preparado.

—Isabella Marie Swan, llevo toda mi vida buscándote y no conseguía encontrarte…

—La hubiera encontrado antes si me hubiese hecho caso –escuché como Alice les decía a las demás interrumpiendo mi discurso.

—Es que el primo siempre tan terco –terció Kate y Chelsea iba a añadir algo pero la mirada que les lancé les hizo callar de golpe.

—Yo tenía claro que tú eras la mujer que gobernaría mi vida, mi amante eterna, mi compañera. Aunque no tenias rostro ni cuerpo yo te imaginaba en mi mente y sabía que algún día llegarías a mí. Cuando vi por primera vez tu foto…

—Ufff ese plan nos salió a la mil maravillas ¿no es así prima? –esta vez fue Irina la que interrumpió. ¿Es que estas mujeres no dejarían a uno ni casarse en paz?, las volví a mirar con cara de pocos amigos al tiempo que mi abuelo Marco y el cura, hacían lo mismo. Ellas nos devolvieron la mirada sin inmutarse.

—Mantengan silencio por favor –se limito a decir el sacerdote. Señor Cullen prosiga…

—Pues como te iba diciendo, cuando vi tu foto, mi corazón y mi subconsciente me dijeron que eras tú, pero mi mente terca me seguía gobernando.

—Hasta que se nos tuvo que ocurrir otro plan –volvió a decir mi hermana.

—Y menos mal que se nos ocurrió –intervino Esme mirando hacia el lado femenino del altar.

—Mira que es cabezota –terció Kate de nuevo ganándose una mirada envenenada del cura, de mis abuelos y, por supuesto mía. Yo proseguí con mi discurso.

—Como decía, mi mente terca no dejaba paso a lo que mi corazón me gritaba junto con mi subconsciente hasta que por fin lo vi todo claro y la venda se me calló de los ojos. Nunca le podré estar más agradecido a Alice por haberme organizado aquella cita casi a ciegas –dije mirando a mi hermana y retándola a que se atreviera decir algo. Ella me guiño un ojo poniendo esa expresión de te lo dije, pero me dejo proseguir –tuve claro que eras tú la mujer de mis sueños y fantasías desde el primer momento en que te vi subir a ese autobús, y fui a por ti sin dudarlo.

—Si jajajaj, menudo encuentro más gracioso, no les podría haber salido mejor ni ensayándolo –dijo otra vez mi muy cargante hermana.

—¿Ah sí?, pues a mí no me ha contado nada, ¿que pasó? –Renée tenía que meter baza pues sino revienta.

—Lo de siempre Renée lo de siempre, digamos que fue un encuentro made in tu hija, Bella, su equilibrio, un autobús y…algo a lo que agarrarse —dijo Rose.

—¿Y donde se agarró que os hace tanta gracia? —volvió a preguntar la buena mujer viendo que todas y todos nos estábamos riendo por lo bajo y que Bella estaba totalmente sonrojada.

—Uffff, hay cosas que no se debe decir en ciertos sitios, ya te contaré ya, pero vamos que si no te lo imaginas… —volvió a decir Rose señalando disimuladamente con la mano cierta zona baja del cuerpo humano.

—Esta chica siempre igual, me parece que ya me hago una idea.

—Pues yo sigo sin enterarme –mi tía sino interviene revienta de igual modo.

—No te preocupes tía que luego te hago un croquis –dijo Alice

—¿Podemos continuar ya? –volvió a pedir un cura al que se le veía totalmente divertido con la situación aunque por supuesto intentaba disimularlo –esto es una boda no una cita para tomar el té. Señor Cullen por favor…

—Mucho nos han hecho pasar la malicia, la envidia y los celos –proseguí con mis votos mirando retador hacia el lado oscuro –pero por fin estamos aquí mi amada Bella. Y hoy por fin podré gritarle al mundo que eres mía, mi mujer, mi esposa, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Acepto ser tu esposo y unirme a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte consiga separarnos. Aunque te prometo que ni muerto dejare de amarte amor mío –y concluido mi discurso le deslice el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Un anillo que habíamos elegido entre los dos. Sencillo como siempre fue nuestra relación. Era un simple aro de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados y por debajo una inscripción con nuestros nombres y la fecha de la boda.

—Edward –empezó mi Bella –nunca le agradeceré a Alice lo suficiente, y sí mi querida amiga, antes de que interrumpas de nuevo te diré que vale, tu tenias toda la razón –prosiguió mirando a mi hermana que ahora tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

—Es que tú también eres muy cabezota hermanita –¡y dale! ahora era Emmett el que tenía que poner la nota discordante a este paso no nos casábamos ni mañana y mi erección estaba empezando a enfurruñarse.

—He de reconocer que cuando Alice me obligó a acudir a aquella cita me enfadé y fui a ella con muy poco ánimo. Y la culpa la tenéis los tres siempre empeñados emparejarme con hombres que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia –dijo mirando a los tres con reproche

—Es que en eso consisten las citas a ciegas mi muy querida amiga –interrumpió Alice de nuevo ¿es que esta chica no podía callar ni debajo del agua?

—Pero cuando subí a aquel autobús y te vi –Bella siguió con sus votos pasando atléticamente de ella —la conexión fue instantánea, me enamoré de ti al instante y mi cuerpo y mi mente te reconocieron en seguida. Mi primer contacto contigo fue…accidentado –ya la risas no se pudieron contener y todos estallamos en carcajadas, bueno todos no mi tía Sulpicia seguía sin enterarse y fruncía el ceño a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza intentando averiguar como había sido ese…encuentro. Volví a prestar de nuevo toda mi atención a Bella que después de mirarlas con la ceja levantada prosiguió con sus votos —pero la electricidad que me recorrió por dentro solo con tocarte me lo dijo todo. Y después de un sinfín de inconvenientes que fuimos salvando en nombre del amor que nos tenemos —su mirada también marchó hacia el lado oscuro que a estas horas estaban moradas de la ira –aquí estoy ante ti, para casarme contigo. Te acepto como esposo y me uno a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte consiga separarnos. Pero también te digo que ni siquiera esa conseguirá que yo te olvide –y dicho esto deslizó en mi dedo el anillo que ahora me pertenecía y que nunca pensaba sacarme. Unos aplausos de júbilo sonaron en el sector femenino del altar ¿a que no adivinan quienes aplaudían?

—Mi hija ya es toda una mujer casada, si parece que fue ayer cuando la estaba pariendo –exclamó Renée bailando una especie de danza de la victoria, llorando y abrazando a todo el mundo.

—No te puedes imaginar la que armé cuando se casó Kate –dijo Sulpicia a su lado –y ya verás cuando lo haga Irina, pero estos votos han sido tan bonitos –agregó al tiempo que el sacerdote, mis abuelos y Charlie las lanzaban un claro mensaje del que, naturalmente, ellas pasaron como siempre. Mi tío Aro se mondaba de la risa. Y yo recordando la boda de mi prima me acordé del show de lágrimas que había montando mi tía Sulpicia. El recuerdo me hizo sonreír. Miré a mi tío y nada más verle me di cuenta de que él estaba recordando lo mismo y las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes. Marco dio un fuerte resoplido de enfado contenido…

—Pero bueno es que ni cansándoos podréis guardar un poco las formas –exclamó todo enfadado dirigiéndose a todos en general y nadie en particular.

—Perdona abuelo pero es que me acordé de la boda de la prima y…

—Y como les sigas el juego nos dan las uvas aquí…-terció mi abuelo de nuevo-. Como si no tuvieran bastante con ellas solitas.

El cura nos llamó de nuevo al orden porque ahora les tocaba el turno a Esme y a Carlisle….

—Esmeralda Vulturi –comenzó Carlisle –ante todos los presentes te voy a confesar un secreto. Yo era como nuestro hijo, tenia fija la idea de casarme con la mujer que mi mente había creado, mi mujer perfecta. Cuando mi padre me propuso el trato que conseguiría fusionar nuestras empresas tenia bien claro que no aceptaría si esa chica a la que me iban a presentar no tenía esas cualidades que yo buscaba, pero en cuanto te vi supe que eras tú. A diferencia de él no supe luchar por ese amor, me deje llevar por las apariencias sin detenerme a pensar. Si lo hubiera hecho tal vez habría descubierto que era imposible que tú, con tu edad me abandonases de esa forma. No sin que alguien te hubiese incitado o ayudado –en ese momento todos miramos hacia el sector oscuro que a estas alturas de la historia estaban empezando a encogerse en sus asientos, extraña pareja incluida –pero el dolor de la pérdida y el rechazo me cegaron. Me dejé llevar y manipular por aquellos que decían querer ayudarme. Nunca me perdonaré el daño que te causé pero prometo compensártelo por lo que me quede de vida. Acepto casarme contigo y unirme a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte consiga separarnos.

Una salva de aplausos que de nuevo provenían del sector femenino se oyó otra vez junto a un montón de suspiros. Miré hacia allá y todas, absolutamente todas las mujeres estaban llorando y sosteniéndose las unas en las otras. Mi hermana era la que peor estaba y Rose la sujetaba con cariño. Una conocida mano, tan suave como la seda más fina, me tocó la cara limpiándome la cara que también tenía empapada con mis propias lagrimas. Unos ojos chocolates me miraron con todo el amor que tenían para darme.

—Carlisle Cullen –empezó Esme –yo era muy joven pero aun así me faltó algo que es imprescindible en la pareja y eso es la confianza. Al igual que tú me deje llevar por aquella que creía que era mi hermana y sobre todo mi amiga, sin sospechar nada hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Me creí lo que me dijeron sin dudar y ahora veo el gran error que cometí. Nunca le estaré más agradecida a mi hermano por venir a buscarme y traerme hasta aquí. Y nunca agradeceré lo bastante a ese destino que tiene trazado un plan y que al final logró juntarnos de nuevo. Hoy me presento aquí para aceptar casarme contigo y unirme a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte consiga separarnos.

—¡Mis padres se están casando!, ¡qué feliz soy! —sollozó de nuevo Alice mientras Rose y el resto de la féminas allí congregadas hacían lo posible para calmarla pero en los rostros de todas ellas se podía reflejar la emoción del momento, emoción que yo mismo sentía.

—Pues ya está todo dicho –empezó de nuevo el sacerdote sorprendiéndonos a todos y mirando también hacia el lado oscuro que a estas alturas no sabía dónde ponerse. Athenodora estaba encogida en el asiento mientas que Heidi se escondía en el extraño sombrero que se había puesto que más que un sombrero parece un nido de cigüeñas y su hermana Renata estaba más o menos en la misma posición. Todas estaban moradas de la ira, la furia y la ¿vergüenza quizás?

–En virtud del poder que me ha sido conferido yo os declaro marido y mujer. Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre –todas las miradas se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el sector oscuro. En ellas iba una clara advertencia—. Podéis besar a las novias.

Tomé con delicadeza pero con firmeza la cintura de mi Bella y la acerqué a mí para darle mi primer beso como mi esposa. Mi lengua rozó sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en su santuario y ella me lo concedió. Exploré sin descanso cada recoveco de su dulce boca mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía. Perdí la noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que estaba, solo pensaba en ella, en mi mujer perfecta, aquella que a partir de ahora compartiría toda mi vida. Un carraspeo me volvió a la realidad.

—Esto…no es por interrumpir pero…hay ciertas cosas que se hacen en la intimidad. Guardad algo para la noche de bodas ¿no? –todo el mundo puede pensar que esas palabras provenían del gracioso del que ahora era mi nuevo hermanó, pero no, había en la familia un gracioso más, tan ocurrente como el primero, mi tío Aro. Me separe de mí ahora esposa con mucha reticencia prometiéndome a mí mismo que la noche de bodas seria espectacular. Mi padre a mi lado estaba igual.

Nos volvimos hacia la concurrencia y el sacerdote mirando de nuevo hacia el sector oscuro, al que ya no se veía por ningún sitio, pronunció las palabras que daban fin a la ceremonia.

—Os presento a los señores y señoras Cullen. Nuevos sollozos esta vez de Renée y de Dydime llenaron la iglesia mezclados con los aplausos de todos los invitados.

—Enhorabuena —no dijo el sacerdote –he de decir que nunca he tenido el placer de asistir a una boda más original y simpática –agregó mirando a las diez mujeres que estaban todas juntas abrazándose mutuamente y hechas un mar de lagrimas –son ustedes una familia preciosa, aunque como en todas las familias tengan también sus ovejas negras –añadió dirigiendo su mirada al sector oscuro que ahora se hallaba vacío —me parece que las suyas han visto al lobo y han salido corriendo. No pude evitar echarme a reír ante el comentario tan ingenioso del cura quien después de despedirse de todos, se retiro muy discretamente. Cogí la mano de Bella para ponerla en mi brazo, Carlisle hizo lo mismo y los cuatro juntos comenzamos a desfilar hacia la salida en medio de los aplausos.

Cuando salimos al exterior nos vimos bombardeados por unos misiles tierra aire con forma de granos de arroz, lanzados con muy mala uva por todos los diablos, sus madres, y sus abuelas, si soy sincero algunos aterrizaban con tan mala leche que hacían mucho daño. Cuando por fin conseguimos llegar hasta el coche tuvimos que emprender una encarnizada batalla con las colas de los vestidos que podrían ser un poco más cortas digo yo, pero la explicación que me dio Alice me dejo con la boca abierta, nunca me había parado a pensar que yo fuese el heredero del imperio Cullen, siempre pensé que compartiría ese honor con mi hermana y eso es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer pero no era el momento de discutir así que sin más seguí batallando junto a mi padre para introducirnos en el coche colas incluidas. Cuando estuvimos instalados y el auto se puso en marcha, cogí a mi Bella de la parte de atrás de la nuca y atrayéndola hacia mí ataque sus labios con un hambre voraz. Mi lengua pidió el correspondiente permiso y entro en su boca arrasando todo a su paso. La senté en mi regazo mientras degustaba ese dulce néctar que siempre se desprendía de ella. A mi lado mis padres, estaban más o menos en la misma posición. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes y mirándonos el uno al otro.

—Te amo Bella, no sabes cuánto te amo y lo mucho que deseaba la llegada de este día. Te juro que por mucho tiempo que vivas, y espero que sea más que yo porque no podré soportar el dolor de tu ausencia, no olvidarás esta noche porque pienso reclamar como mías todas y cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo.

—Edward…—dijo mi Bella mirándome tiernamente a los ojos –yo también te amo y estoy deseando ser tuya esta noche.

El claxon del auto nos sacó a los cuatro de nuestras burbujas anunciándonos que ya habíamos llegado al lugar de la celebración. Un lugar hermoso elegido por Renée llamado la Bella Italia. He de aclarar que si su arte para cocinar era un absoluto desastre, su pericia para organizar dos bodas y una e ellas con tan poca antelación había sido de matrícula de honor ya que las novias y demás mujeres estaban lo bastante lejos como para no poder inmiscuirse más que por teléfono así que fue ella la que cargó con todo el trabajo.

Con mucho, mucho esfuerzo por culpa de los dichositos vestidos, salimos de la limusina y nos encaminamos hacia un reservado del restaurante donde mi hermana y Kate quitaron las famosas colas a los trajes ¿es que no podían haberlo hecho antes? Una vez reparado el maquillaje nos dispusimos a entrar en el salón. Otra salva de aplausos nos recibió nada más llegar y nos acompañó hasta la mesa presidencial. A nuestro lado se sentaron los padrinos de la boda y muy cerca de nosotros el resto de la familia. Athenodora, sus hijas y la extraña pareja habían desaparecido misteriosamente y, si soy sincero, nadie las echaba de menos. Mi tío Cayo seguía con nosotros.

La cena transcurrió de lo más divertida, la charla era agradable y amena. Entre Alice y Rose, le contaron a Renée de nuestro primer encuentro y tanto ella como Dydime se partían de la risa mientras que mi mujer miraba hacia abajo totalmente sonrojada. Al ver que estábamos hablando del asunto, mi tía Sulpicia rompiendo con el supuesto protocolo, se levantó de su mesa, se sentó junto a Rose y escuchó toda la explicación y, naturalmente se unió a las risas de las otras dos.

—A este paso, mi querida nueva sobrina, cuando subas a un autobús o al metro van a tener que poner un cartel de precaución ya que puedes llegar a ser un arma de destrucción masiva. Sí señor, me encanta –decía sin cesar muerta de la risa. He de decir que la risa de mi tía tenía una entonación muy singular y propia que provocaba que todo el que estuviera a su alrededor se contagiase de ella sin saber siquiera porque se reía. Esta vez no fue diferente y todo el salón acabó mirándonos y riéndose a carcajada limpia, mi Bella incluida, a la cual se le había pasado el momento vergüenza y compartía los comentarios jocosos con los demás.

El momento de partir la tarta llegó, bueno mejor dicho las tartas ya que había una para cada pareja. Entre los dos troceamos la nuestra y tal como manda la tradición Bella me dio de comer un buen trozo con el mismo cuchillo que habíamos utilizado para cortar y yo hice otro tanto de lo mismo. Carlisle y Esme a nuestro lado estaban felices y mi madre había embadurnado la cara de mi padre con la tarta cosa que me hizo mucha gracia. Pero no estuve riendo mucho rato ya que la diosa traviesa que tenia a mi lado hizo lo mismo con mismo cara. No creo que ninguno de los invitados a la boda se haya reído más y más fuerte en otra celebración.

El momento de abrir el baile llegó y las dos parejas hicimos los honores. Un precioso Vals dio al ambiente un toque de romanticismo mientras los cuatro nos movíamos por todo el escenario. Cuando nos juntamos en un punto Esme me separó de Bella que fue atrapada por Carlisle y así iniciamos un nuevo vals con las parejas intercambiadas. Poco a poco se nos fueron uniendo los demás invitados. Estuvimos un buen raro bailando con unos y con otras piezas clásicas e inolvidables de la historia de la música. Pero llego un momento en que al grupo de diablos, madres y abuelas incluidas, les pareció muy sosa y aburrida esa clase de música y se lanzaron a la pista en busca de algo que estaba tapado con una sabana. Cuando lo descubrieron pude advertir que se trataba de un enorme karaoke. Todos los hombres allí presentes nos miramos con horror. Las mujeres, novias incluidas, pusieron en marcha el aparatito infernal y…el infierno se abrió con toda su plenitud. Lo peor de todo no era que empezaron a bailar en un desorden organizado que solo ellas eran capaces de formar, no eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que no se ponían de acuerdo para cantar y los gallos y salidas de tono eran tan estruendosos que ni el mejor brujo de la tribu más antigua y ancestral podía hacerlo mejor para convocar una gran tormenta. Ahora era Madonna la que estaba cantando Like a Virgin y las diabólicas mujeres movían las caderas de una forma…un rápido vistazo a mi izquierda y derecha me dejo comprobar que no era solo yo el que tenía una mirada hambrienta y una erección de lo más evidente. Jasper, Garrett, Laurent, mi tío Aro, Charlie y hasta…¡mi abuelo Marco!, tenían una expresión indescifrable en sus caras, una expresión que seguramente yo también tendría. Los movimientos de mi Bella al ritmo de la música eran sugerentes, sensuales y mi muy enardecido miembro estaba empezando a agujerear mis bóxers y pantalones en busca de la libertad. Todos a una subimos a la llamada de nuestras sirenas para bailar y cantar con ellas todas y cada una de las canciones que salían de la maquina. Y así pasamos el resto de la velada bailando todos juntos al ritmo de la música que salía de aquel aparato. He decir que bailar con mi Bella a veces de formas llamémosles….sugerentes hizo que mi miembro palpitase dentro de mis bóxers de un modo alarmante y doloroso. Yo me movía de forma sugerente agarrándole la cintura por detrás de forma que ella se frotaba contra mi muy erguido miembro provocándome una tortura sin precedentes.

Un poco cansados ya del ejercicio del baile nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa junto a Rose y Emmett. Nuestros respectivos padres ya estaban sentados ahí junto a mis abuelos.

—¿Dónde está nuestra hija Emmett?

—Allí –y cuando miramos en la dirección en que señalaba mi cuñado vimos a una Rossie desconocida, totalmente desencajada y comiendo todo tipo de dulces que llevaba dentro de una bolsa. Daba la impresión de que estaba un poco acelerada y nerviosa. Bailaba como una loca junto a otros niños que había en la fiesta, dando saltos al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

—¿De quién ha sido la idea de dar a la niña una bolsa tan grande de golosinas? –preguntó Rose con una ceja levantada mirando a Emmett.

—Esto…pues…yo…culpable –dijo Emmett preparándose para la bronca inminente.

—Pues la próxima vez que tengas una idea la compartes con el resto antes de ponerla en práctica, a ver que nos parece a los demás –le dijo Rose.

—Pero Rose cariño si preguntar ya pregunto pero tú nunca me respondes, te limitas a decir _ummmm _y no me contestas.

—Cuando aprenderás Emmett Swan que cuando nosotras decimos _ummm _es que no nos parece una buena idea y la estamos valorando.

—¿Y porque no me dices eso en vez de esa onomatopeya que puede significar cualquier cosa?

—Porque pienso que ya me conoces lo suficiente como para que sepas que _ummm_ significa que no lo hagas hasta que yo no te lo diga.

—Ahhhh, pero es que tu luego…nunca dices nada, te quedas callada.

—Emmett Swan ¿es que a estas alturas de la historia no sabes que mi silencio significa estate quieto y no hagas nada?

—¿Significa eso? –dijo el pobre hombre rascándose la cabeza.

—Sí, eso mismo, si yo pensara que la idea es una buena idea te lo diría sin más pero cuando callo es porque me parece una mala, malísima idea.

—Pero es que siempre callas.

—¿Será porque siempre tienes malas ideas?

—Bueno y ya que estamos, ¿qué significan tus _ajas y tus así ques_…? –y los demás hombres que estábamos en la mesa pusimos especial atención ya que era una información valiosísima. Charlie puso una cara de esas que dice, a ver si consigo enterarme de una vez.

—Ufff difícil pregunta, eso depende de mis estados de ánimo pero ten por seguro que siempre tendrá que ver con algo que pienses o hagas que a mí no me termine de convencer del todo; o quizás algo que has dicho, o algo que no has hecho o has hecho mal…en fin maridito que el lenguaje onomatopéyico y mímico es un gran invento.

—Será para ti porque yo a este paso voy a tener que hacerme con un diccionario de mímica y onomatopeyas –dijo el pobre hombre rascándose la cabeza en medio de las risas no contenidas del resto de la concurrencia. Todos reían, bueno todos no, mis abuelos reían, mis tíos reían, pero Carlisle y yo que teníamos muy claro que tendríamos que hacernos con una copia de ese diccionario ¿por qué todas las mujeres eran tan difíciles de leer?, ¿no podían expresar su opinión con palabras como todo el mundo? Renée miraba a Rose dándole en todo momento la razón haciendo extrañas muecas con la cara y el pobre Charlie suspiraba resignado.

Después de ese momento de medio relax un volcán huracanado que había adquirido la forma de Irina llegó en tromba a donde estábamos y cogió a mi tío Cayo de la mano obligándole a salir a bailar argumentando que no se podía estar tan estirado en una boda ni ser tan críptico y circunspecto. Mi pobre tío fue arrastrado a la pista de baile seguido de los demás que fuimos también arrastrados por nuestras respectivas parejas. Rose cogió a su hija y empezó a bailar con ella, bueno más bien a cansarla pues la niña parecía una pila de estas que duran y duran y duran y nunca se acaban con tanta azúcar como llevaba en su organismo.

Y por fin, el esperado momento, aquel por el cual mi erección y mis pantalones habían estado implorando toda la noche, llegó. Pero antes de irnos teníamos que cumplir con dos rituales. Suspiré resignado yo solo quería marcharme de ahí y poder disfrutar del cuerpo de mi diosa pero Irina, Kate y Alice junto con las madres, tías y abuelas respectivas tenían otra idea. Ya antes me habían cogido la corbata y haciéndola pedazos con una tijera se dedicaron a repartir los trozos por toda la concurrencia. Ahora nos tocaba seguir con la siguiente tradición. Cuando metí mi cabeza, nariz y boca incluidos debajo del vestido de Bella para coger con los dientes su liga y quitársela, su olor a sexo me embriago de tal manera que mi erección empezó a saltar y dar gritos de júbilo y anticipación. Estaba tan oscuro que no pude ver bien lo que llevaba puesto debajo de ese vestido pero seguro que sería algo que me provocaría una combustión espontanea, mis pantalones estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. El momento de lanzar los ramos había llegado. Esme y Bella se subieron al escenario y dándose la vuelta lo lanzaron sin mirar entre todas las muchachas casaderas que había entre la concurrencia. El ramo de Esme fue recogido muy hábilmente por Alice que lo enseñaba triunfal mientras la hija de uno de los empresarios ms importantes de la ciudad la miraba con cara de malas pulgas ¿qué había pasado?, muy sencillo el ramo iba directo a ella pero…Alice de un hábil empujón la quito del medio y lo recogió mirándola con desafío. La tal Maggie, una muchacha insoportable con la que había salido un par de veces para que me dejara en paz, y que me miraba decepcionada, se marchó de ahí con las cajas destempladas. El turno de Bella llegó y esta vez fue Irina la que recogió el ramo ante las miradas furibundas de un montón de mujeres a las que había quitado de en medio para llegar hasta él. Bueno ya era hora de que estos cuatro formalizaran su relación así que, si lo que contaba la tradición era cierto pronto tendríamos nuevas bodas en la familia.

Nos despedimos de todos y en medio de una nueva salva de aplausos salimos hacia uno de los hoteles más lujosos de todo Port Ángeles donde habíamos alquilado las dos suites nupciales que el hotel tenia para esta noche. Al día siguiente comenzábamos nuestros respectivos viajes de Luna de Miel. Carlisle iba a cumplir uno de los sueños de Esme, viajar por Latinoamérica para conocer de primera mano las civilizaciones indígenas más famosas, los mayas, los aztecas y los Incas. Yo también le iba a cumplir un sueño a mi Bella ya que ella se volvía loca por la cultura Griega y por la civilización egipcia, así que ese era nuestro destino. Unos cuantos días en Grecia haciendo un recorrido por todos los monumentos y lugares emblemáticos de Atenas y demás islas y localidades donde todavía había vestigios de esa civilización cuna de la cultura europea. Después volaríamos hacia Egipto donde le tenía preparado un tour por todas las pirámides que eran visitables.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos directamente al mostrador donde una recepcionista que me miro como si yo fuera un espécimen extraño nos dio las llaves de nuestras respetivas habitaciones. Nada más salir del ascensor yo cogí a mi Bella en brazos y mi padre hizo lo mismo con Esme. Todo el mundo nos miraba mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos divertidos hacia nuestro destino.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, abrí la puerta con la tarjea y entre con mi Bella. Cerré con una patada y deposite a mi diosa amazona en el suelo, me acerqué a ella como si se tratase de un vampiro a punto de saltar sobre su presa y ataque sus labios con fiereza, una fiereza y un instinto animal que me salía de muy adentro. La empujé contra la pared y me presioné contra ella haciendo que mi erección se apoyara en mi vientre. Bella resopló de satisfacción al comprobar lo enorme que estaba. Después de saciarme durante un buen rato de sus labios, de subir y bajar mis manos por todo su cuerpo y de morder y pellizcar sus pezones por encima de la ropa me separé de ella, la llevé a la habitación. Esta estaba iluminada tan solo por velas aromáticas que le daban a la estancia una dosis de erotismo, sensualidad y romanticismo. En el centro de la cama, encima del inmenso edredón había un manto de rosas rojas esparcidas. Me acerqué al equipo de música y tal y como había pedido empezó a sonar en el ambiente una balada romántica muy propia para la ocasión. Bella me miraba extasiada, parecía que se había quedado embobada mirándome sobre todo a mi trasero y a mi enorme y necesitada erección, sus ojos hambrientos me desnudaban con la mirada. La cosa más Bella de Eros Ramazotti resonaba en la habitación mientras nuestros labios se volvían a juntar. Entre besos y besos le fui desabrochando los numerosos botones de su vestido muy poco a poco, maldiciendo por lo bajos a los diablos 1 y 3, ¿por qué no podían haber puesto una cremallera? Mientras le desabrochaba iba acariciándola con los dedos en la piel que quedaba expuesta, arañándola tiernamente con las uñas mientras Bella hacia lo mismo con mi camisa entre gemidos y gemidos de placer.

Cuando por fin toda esa enorme cantidad de botones estuvo vencida le fui quitando poco a poco el vestido hasta dejar que cayera al suelo y lo que vi…lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. Un estremecedor escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mi erección puso el grito en el cielo. Ver el cuerpo de esa mujer, mi mujer, enfundado en ese corsé y esas braguitas tan…pequeñas, era una visión divina y a la vez demoniaca, era la lujuria, la sensualidad y el erotismo todo reunido en esa diosa echa mujer y bajada del mismo Olimpo para atormentarme. Si que yo me diera cuenta ya que estaba embobado mirándola, se acercó hacia mí y me desabrochó y bajo los pantalones dejándome en bóxers.

—Ahora estamos los dos al mismo nivel –me dijo mordiéndose los labios y sacando su lengua para pasarla por ellos en un gesto tan provocador que me lancé hacia ella sin pensármelo mas. Con nuestros labios aun pegados la tomé en brazos y la deposité en la cama sobre los pétalos de rosa que hacían contraste con su piel blanca y su pecaminoso conjunto. Deje sus labios un momento para trazar un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordisqueé, pasando por su oído donde sople y gemí para excitarla más, hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales libere de su prisión para degustarlos a placer. Le di la vuelta con algo de brusquedad para desabrochar el corsé dejándola solo con las pecaminosas braguitas de las que ya me encargaría más tarde. La devolví a su posición inicial para seguir alimentándome de ella. Con mi lengua hacia círculos en uno de los pezones que ya estaban tiesos y erectos para mi, mientras que con una de mis manos le pellizcaba y acariciaba el otro. La otra mano iba y venía a su antojo de manera desesperada. Sustituí mi lengua por la mano que se paseaba por su cuerpo y mientras seguía tironeando y arrancándola gemidos de placer que me excitaban todavía más, bajé con mi boca dejando besos por el resto del cuerpo, su estómago, sus muslos, sus piernas, sus pies los cuales lamí y chupé uno por uno pasando mis uñas por sus plantas en un intento de llevarla al límite, de calentarla hasta extremos insospechados. Volví a hacer el recorrido de vuelta y al llegar a su entrepierna rompí esa lujuriosa braguita con mis dientes y me sumergí en su santuario ese que ahora me pertenecía por y para siempre. Con mi lengua trazaba círculos en su clítoris para luego descender e introducirla en su cavidad, cuando veía que estaba al limite la sacaba y volvía a su centro y así estuve un buen rato jugando con ella hasta que tuve piedad de sus suplicas desesperadas y me introduje de nuevo en ella con mi lengua, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, cada vez mas fuerte hasta que en medio de un grito de placer le arranque el primer orgasmo de la noche, el primero de muchos todo hay que decir. Mi boca dejó su sexo todo palpitante y ansioso de más y mientras subía de nuevo por su cuerpo posicioné mi erección en su entrada pero antes de introducirla empecé a restregarme por la zona de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba. Llegué hasta su boca y la ataqué de nuevo para degustar su sabor mezclado con el mío. Cuando la iba a penetrar lentamente, Bella tuvo una idea mejor y dándose la vuelta se situó a horcajadas encima de mí, sexo con sexo. Mientras se frotaba contra mi pene como yo había hecho con ella empezó a dejar suaves y húmedos besos por mi cuello, mi pecho, jugó con mis pezones, bajo por mi estomago y cuando llego a mi erección la introdujo en su boca hasta dentro, lo mas dentro que podía y empezó a apretármela a lamerla y a chuparla con su lengua. El placer era indescriptible, la sensación maravillosa y simplemente me tumbé y me deje hacer. Chupó, exprimió y lamió tomándose su tiempo, torturándome, acariciando mi glande con su lengua para de nuevo volver a introducirla en su boca hasta llegar a mis testículos, llevándome al límite al igual que yo había hecho con ella, metiendo y sacando mi pene , mordisqueándolo con sus dientes. Yo ya no podía más, sentía que mi orgasmo iba a llegar en cualquier momento, intenté moverla de su posición pero fue imposible, al revés, puso su mano en mis testículos apretándolos y masajeándolos y yo me deje ir sin remedio.

A pesar de que me había descargado en un orgasmo bestial, como todos los que ella me arrancaba, mi erección comenzó de nuevo a palpitar al ver como se tragaba todo mi semen y relamía sus labios. No había cosa más erótica para mí que ver a mi diosa, a mi mujer, tragándose mi esencia de esa forma. La volví a poner debajo de mí y repetí de nuevo todo el proceso de marcar su cuerpo a base de besos mientras mi erección volvía a crecer de nuevo a pasos agigantados. Me situé en su centro y la fui penetrando lentamente mientras nuestros ojos hacían contacto visual y sin perder ese contacto empecé a moverme dentro de ella, primero de manera lenta, pausada, sin prisas para luego acelerar un poco mas mientras la besaba en las mejillas, en los labios, en su mentón. Me acerque a su oído para que pudiera a escuchar mis gemidos cosas que sabia la excitaba un montón.

—No sabes lo mucho que te amo, no te lo puedes llegar ni a imaginar –le susurraba en su oído mientras me movía cada vez un poco más rápido. Me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas haciendo la penetración más profunda y placentera –te amo y todo a mi alrededor desaparece, te amo y mi cuerpo se estremece ante la enormidad y profundidad de mis sentimientos, te amo y no me importa nada más. Eres toda mi vida Bella, la razón por la que respiro y me levanto todos los días, eres mi diosa, te amo, te amo como nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar a nadie y ese sentimiento lejos de asustarme me hace más valiente, mas fuerte y mejor persona.

—Yo también te amo Edward, con toda la pasión de mis sentidos, con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y de mi alma, no podías haber descrito mejor la enormidad de lo que siento porque es la misma sensación, haría por ti lo que fuese, daría mi vida por ti si llegara el caso, eres la razón de mi existir, mi mundo, mi universo entero, nada importa si tú no estás conmigo, el mundo carecería de sentido si tu desaparecieras –me decía entre gemido y gemido –tengo mucha suerte de haberte encontrado, nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecida a Alice.

—Creo que estará más que satisfecha con la enormidad de nuestro amor, porque te juro que me pasare toda mi vida agradeciéndote, amándote y adorándote con todo mí ser, tal y como te mereces, como la diosa que eres –le contesté. Y así entre palabras de amor salidas de lo más profundo de nuestros corazones, las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más duras y fuertes hasta que juntos explotamos en un orgasmo tan inmenso como el amor que nos teníamos.

Nos pasamos toda la noche amándonos, diciéndonos con nuestros cuerpos lo mucho que nos queríamos, deseábamos y necesitábamos. Las primeras luces del día nos sorprendieron en la bañera en donde habíamos tenido una sesión de amor intensa y espectacular. El olor que había en ese momento en la estancia era delicioso, nuestro sexo mezclado con las sales aromáticas que había en el agua. Nos besábamos y nos saciábamos para luego descansar y volver a empezar el rito más antiguo, el de la seducción perpetua que culminaba en un acto ritual, una experiencia sobrecogedora que, a pesar de haberla experimentado con anterioridad, era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría.

Después de disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos y nuestra intimidad un poco mas dejamos la habitación y nos dirigimos a desayunar. Habíamos quedado con mis padres para hacerlo juntos y despedirnos así hasta dentro de un mes, tiempo que iba a durar nuestra luna de miel. La cara de mi madre nada más entrar en el restaurante del hotel expresaba con palabras que la noche para ellos había sido tan excitante y placentera como la nuestra. Lo cierto es que en esa mesa se respiraba amor, mucho amor.

El bufete era libre y se podía repetir de todo lo que se quisiera. Las chicas se lo tomaron muy a pecho, comieron y comieron y yo nunca las había visto disfrutar tanto un desayuno. Se levantaban de la mesa y volvían de nuevo con el palto lleno para comérselo en un minuto y volver a repetir la misma operación. Mi padre y yo estábamos encantados, extasiados y también muertos de hambre ya que la noche había dado mucho de sí y esa clase de ejercicio siempre abre el apetito ¿o no?

Fuimos juntos hasta el aeropuerto de Washington para una vez allí separarnos hacia nuestros respectivos destinos. Con una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción en mis labios me senté en aquel avión que nos llevaría a vivir nuestra primera aventura como marido y mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como vais?, bueno pues por fin aqui tenéis este capitulo. Lamento mucho el retraso pero parece que el dia no tuviera suficientes horas para mi y ademas he estado preparando dos OS con los que me presento a dos concursos. El primero ya esta publicado en el blog Letras de Lullaby junto a los demás que participan. Si queréis pasaros a leerlo este es el enlace:<strong>

** wwwletrasdelullaby . blogspot . com . ar / 2012 / 09 / one-shoot-n-3-el-arma-mas-poderosa. html**

**Ya sabéis que tenéis que juntar los espacios. Si despues de leerlo queréis votar por mi porque penséis que me lo merezco lo podréis hacer en el mismo blog cuando se abra el plazo de votaciones. Ya os avisaré. Y no dejéis de leer los otros OS son preciosos.**

**Y yendo a nuestra historia solo deciros que como veis ya se han casado y bueno la boda ha sido algo...diferente jajaja, pero espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capitulo nos iremos de Luna de Miel que se centrara en Edward y a las amantes de la pareja de Esme y Carlisle no os preocupéis porque los outakkes que os tengo preparados giran en torno a ellos.**

**Tambien deciros que la historia aun no acaba faltan cosas jajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros hermosos y preciosismos rr que aunque no he contestado una vez mas por falta de tiempo, me encantan y me suben el animo. Por eso gracias en especial a:**

****_******ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16******_****

****_******Demos la bienvenida a : LeoTwihard16******_****

**Gracias tambien a todas las que me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas.**


	22. Luna de miel y funciones de un helado

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: Luna de Miel y las diversas funciones de un helado.<strong>

**Edward Pov**

A pesar de que íbamos cómodamente instalados en primera clase, las excesivas horas de vuelo ya estaban causando los consabidos estragos, piernas entumecidas, dolor de espaldas. Pero todo eso me daba igual, totalmente igual, el mundo se podía caer a pedazos y yo seguiría siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, aquel que había tenido la suerte de conseguir el amor de Bella Swan, tan solo por eso me consideraba un simple mortal afortunado por el simple hecho de tener a esa mujer dormida entre mis brazos. Sí, definitivamente el mundo se podría caer a pedazos porque yo moriría feliz con Bella Swan, ahora Bella Cullen, entre mis brazos.

Con un suspiro de alivio escuché por la megafonía del avión que estábamos cerca del Aeropuerto Internacional Eleftherios Venizelos y tomaríamos tierra en unos minutos por lo que teníamos que abrocharnos los cinturones. Me dediqué a despertar a mi esposa con besos en sus mejillas y boca, susurrándole al oído las palabras que a ella le gustaba escuchar cuando despertaba.

—Ya estamos en Grecia mi amor –le dije con una sonrisa, su sonrisa, cuando ella me miro con ojitos somnolientos –tienes que abrocharte el cinturón cariño, deja que yo te ayudo.

—Estoy totalmente entumecida, no sé cómo voy a poder moverme.

—Bueno…a mí se me ocurre una manera –le dije levantando las cejas de modo sugerente.

—Ummmmm, ¿qué sugieres Cullen?

—Cuando lleguemos al hotel, nos podríamos dar una larga y relajante ducha –le dije— después nos esperan la Acrópolis y el Partenón.

—La verdad es que no puedo esperar a verlos, es el sueño de mi vida, muchas gracias Edward me hace mucha ilusión.

—Solo pretendo hacerte feliz amor.

—Con tu sola presencia a mi lado ya lo soy.

La voz de la azafata que nos ordenaba abrocharnos los cinturones nos sacó de la burbuja en donde, como era habitual, nos habíamos metido. Después de un aterrizaje correcto y sin problemas, recogimos nuestras maletas y salimos a conquistar la capital de Grecia. Lo primero, localizar un taxi para que nos llevara al Meliá Athens en donde habíamos reservado la Suite Nupcial. Nada más entrar por la puerta de la habitación, la cerré, tomé a Bella entre mis brazos empujándola contra ésta y empecé a besarla con pasión. Mis manos no podían estarse quietas y empezaron a vagar por todo su cuerpo con avaricia y ella, naturalmente, no se quedaba atrás. Cuando nuestras ropas acabaron esparcidas por toda la habitación lentamente la fui empujando sin dejar de besarla hasta el cuarto de baño en donde, con mis labios pegados a su boca, comencé la labor de abrir el grifo del agua. Entramos a la ducha en donde nos dimos un largo, refrescante y relajante baño que nos desentumeció los músculos del cuerpo y los puso en forma mientras que nosotros jugábamos a amarnos. Y qué manera de jugar, pareciera que tuviésemos los minutos contados y que el mañana jamás llegaría y que solo tuviéramos el aquí y el ahora para dar rienda suelta a nuestro amor.

Después de tomar el tentempié que habíamos pedido al servicio de habitaciones, nos vestimos con ropa cómoda y salimos prestos a conquistar una ciudad que nos recibía con los brazos abiertos. A Bella le hizo gracia que hubiera un tranvía así que, resignado por el numerito que podríamos llegar a formar, subimos a uno que nos llevaba a visitar uno de los restos arqueológicos más importantes del mundo. El viaje en el tranvía tuvo dos momentos cumbres, durante la primera parte del trayecto pegué a mi esposa contra una de las paredes del vehículo para que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera o se agarrase a….donde pudiese. Y como siempre pasaba, sucedió lo que estaba destinado a suceder, el vaivén del tren provocaba una fricción de mi sexo contra el suyo provocando el despertar instantáneo de mi miembro el cual se levantó pidiendo guerra. El tranvía frenaba y Bella se iba hacia la izquierda, el tranvía arrancaba y Bella se iba hacia la derecha y mi miembro erguido y atento seguía con mucho interés todos sus movimientos, conclusión mis pantalones empezaron a hacerse cada vez más y más pequeños aprisionando esa zona que pedía a gritos su libertad. En cierto modo no lo entendía ya que la manera de frenar y de arrancar de los tranvías era más suave que la de los autobuses o el metro por lo tanto…o lo hacía aposta para excitarme o…mi mujer era el colmo de la torpeza. Pero fuera la razón que fuera a mi me encantaba y no digamos a mi erección. Al final, por fin un asiento quedo libre y mi esposa se lanzó hacia él como siempre, como aquella que se lanza a tocar las partes nobles de ese stripper que te tiene con las hormonas revolucionadas con tanto baile. _A ver Cullen ¿qué pensamiento es ese?, aquí el único stripper de esta mujer tienes que ser tu._

Por fin conseguimos llegar a nuestro destino donde una Acrópolis tan antigua como el continente en el que estábamos nos recibía majestuosa y erguida.

Atenas es una ciudad con una gran riqueza en monumentos y restos arqueológicos, todos ellos situados en el centro de la ciudad: la Acrópolis, El Ágora antigua, el Ágora romana, el Cerámico y el templo del Zeus Olímpico. En primer lugar visitamos la Acrópolis pues a mi esposa parecía que le habían salido alas en los zapatos cual Dios Hermes y esas alas la llevaban hacia allí. Me costó un poco seguirle los pasos pero una tarea más ardua fue ir sujetándola para impedir que cayera de todas la veces que tropezó con cualquier minúsculo obstáculo que hubiese en el camino, pues el monumento en cuestión está situado en lo alto de una cima que, en circunstancias normales, seria cansado y difícil de subir pero con mi Bella y sus prisas hicimos la ascensión en pocos minutos. Pero mientras ella llegaba con unas energías fruto del inmenso estado de excitación por ver aquello, yo llegué con el fuelle oxidado y antes que mis pulmones ya que estos se habían quedado descansando en alguna parte del camino. Pero cuando vi ante mí la inmensa y majestosa estructura me di cuenta de que todo el esfuerzo merecía la pena.

Todas las ciudades griegas cuentan con su respectiva Acrópolis pero sin duda alguna la de Atenas es la más representativa. Al entrar en los propileos yo me sentí, y supongo que Bella igual, como si de repente el tiempo hubiera retrocedido a la época en que los griegos eran los amos del mundo. Al lado derecho y frontal se encuentra el templo de Atenea Nike y a su derecha se encontraba el fabuloso Partenón o templo de Atenea paternos (la virgen), un templo construido para esta Diosa tan guerrera como la mujer que tenía al lado y que forma parte del complejo de la Acrópolis. Lo cierto es que encontrarse de repente en un sitio así deja sin palabras a todo el mundo y eso es lo que había entre todas las personas que estábamos allí contemplando todos esos siglos de historia, silencio, un silencio reverente ante la majestuosidad y la belleza de todo lo que estábamos viendo. Bella iba extasiada observando todo con sus hermosos ojos chocolates muy abiertos. Yo iba tomando fotografías de todo mientras mi esposa posaba muy animada junto a las Cariátides que sostenían la tribuna del Erecteión, o la maravillosa estatua de la diosa Atenea, realizada por Fidias, o en el santuario de Artemisa. El problema era que, como era costumbre en ella, no miraba por donde iba y en su vagar de un lado a otro se iba tropezando con cada bicho viviente, columna o estatua que encontraba a su paso, y yo como siempre me pasa con mi mujer, no llegaba juro que lo intentaba pero no llegaba. Bella en ese sentido es como la vida misma, impredecible y cuando pensaba que el coscorrón se lo iba a dar contra una columna, ella para llevarme la contraria se lo daba contra alguna que otra estatua. Hasta las cariátides sufrieron las consecuencias de su torpeza y su hermoso trasero quedó posado en el suelo del Partenón cuando metió el pie en un agujero y al perder el equilibrio cayó sentada sobre éste.

—Al menos podrías haberte dado más prisa –me dijo levantándome visiblemente avergonzada— ¿es que no veías que iba a caer?, también podrías haber estado más cerca, vamos digo yo –y yo me callé la boca ayudándola a levantar, cuando Bella se ponía en ese tono era mejor callar porque hicieras lo que hicieras y dijeras lo que dijeras ella siempre llevaba la razón. Mi experiencia de muchos años me mandaba mantenerme en silencio ya que mis diablos eran iguales que ella.

Por último visitamos el teatro de Dionisos testigo de las representaciones de los tres dramaturgos griegos por excelencia Sófocles, Aristofánes y Esquilo. Pasamos buena parte de la mañana contemplando extasiados todas las maravillas que se desplegaban a nuestro paso y yo con el trabajo extra de vigilar cual buitre al acecho por donde andaba mi esposa.

Comimos unos bocadillos, preparados por el hotel a petición nuestra y que llevamos en una mochila, sentados sobre el suelo de aquel mítico y antiquísimo paisaje. Después nos fuimos a ver el Ágora, centro de la vida social, comercial y política de Atenas. Un sitio en donde se discutían temas de todo tipo y en donde los ciudadanos libres podían acudir a hablar libremente y exponer sus opiniones. Pasamos un buen rato viéndolo todo y tomándonos muchas fotografías, posando en todos los puntos clave como la Puerta Sagrada o Puerta de Dipylon, sin olvidarnos de la Vía Panatenaica por donde se entraba al Ágora. Yo con tan solo ver la cara que Bella llevaba absorbiendo todo lo que veía me daba más que satisfecho de estar ahí y me felicitaba a mi mismo por haberle dado ese llamémosle regalo de bodas.

Pasamos varios días en Atenas visitando tanto la ciudad antigua como la moderna ya que no nos podíamos perder de ver la Catedral Metropolitana de Atenas o los barrios de Psiri, donde se encuentra el complejo arqueológico del Cerámico, Thissio y Gazi situados cerca de la Acrópolis y el Ágora. Tampoco podíamos dejar de ver el Complejo Olímpico construido para los juegos que se celebraron allí en 2004. Como tampoco podíamos dejar de admirar las universidades y las distintas construcciones neoclásicas y modernistas. Pasamos unos días maravillosos caminando y disfrutando por aquella ciudad cuna de toda la civilización europea, disfrutamos de sus monumentos, de su gente, de su música y de su gastronomía. El idioma fue nuestro principal impedimento pues ninguno de los dos sabíamos griego pero nos entendimos muy bien utilizando un lenguaje universal y único, el de la mímica. Durante el día paseábamos y conocíamos la ciudad y por la noche disfrutábamos de nuestros cuerpos arropados por el ambiente romántico, mágico y casi mítico en nuestra preciosa habitación del hotel. Días maravillosos que nos tocaba dejar atrás para continuar nuestro viaje por otras ciudades e islas griegas. Fue así que visitamos Tesalónica o El Pireo, Tesalia y Macedonia de donde no podíamos irnos sin conocer el famoso Monte Olimpo, convertido en una reserva natural desde 1938 y, según la mitología griega, morada y casa de todos los dioses. Y naturalmente hicimos los correspondientes circuitos por alguna de las Islas griegas más famosas. Y fue así que llegamos al final de la primera etapa de nuestro viaje. Esa noche nos encontrábamos cenando y disfrutando de nuestra última noche allí en una típica taberna griega.

—Muchas gracias Edward, gracias por brindarme la oportunidad de conocer toda esta maravilla.

—De nada amor, siempre procurare darte todo lo que pueda y mis medios me permitan ya lo sabes.

—Yo solo necesito que me ames, con eso ya tengo bastante.

—Lo sé y lo hago, no sabes cómo lo hago –le dije atrapando mis labios con los suyos en un beso tierno y corto ya que estábamos en un sitio público y no era plan de que mi erección comenzase como siempre a gobernar al resto de mi cuerpo. Un camarero se acercó en ese momento y nos preguntó, en griego naturalmente, que íbamos a pedir. Yo le dejé la misión a Bella ya que era una experta en hacerse entender. Bella cogió al camarero de la chaqueta que llevaba y señalando un nombre en la carta dijo…

—De estos dos –pero como el camarero no había entendido ni papa, puso dos dedos justo en su cara como si estuviera haciendo el símbolo de la victoria dándole a entender al buen hombre que queríamos dos moussakas. El problema vino a la hora de pedir las bebidas, pero mi Bella tiene recursos para todo y levantándose de la silla, cogió al camarero de la manga de la chaqueta y se lo llevó a la mesa de al lado donde agarró la botella de vino que estaban degustando los pobres integrantes de la susodicha mesa…

—De esta de aquí una –dijo señalando el uno con su dedo. A estas alturas el camarero se había cansado de intentar en vano meter alguna palabra aunque solo fuera de canto, gesticular y hacer aspavientos con la mano y, resignado, la dejaba hacer. Yo tenía una ligera idea de lo que el pobre hombre quería decirle, pero Bella cuando se ponía, se ponía y le hacía la competencia a una pila de esas de larga duración. La verdad es que yo me lo estaba pasando pipa. En un momento que Bella, extrañamente, cerró la boca al ver la expresión del hombre…

—Vamos a ver señorita, usted lo que quiere es que le traiga dos moussakas y una botella de vino de esta misma marca ¿no es así?

—Esto…yo...—balbuceó mirando al camarero como si a este le hubiesen salido cuernos, rabo y tres ojos más ¿si sabe usted mi idioma porque no lo dijo?—preguntó desafiando al hombre con la mirada.

—Perdón señorita…

—Señora si no le importa –¡bravo! y hace escasamente unos meses se enfadaba porque la llamasen señora y en el autobús la cediesen el asiento ¿entenderé yo del todo alguna vez a esta mujer?

—Bueno pues perdón señora pero es que intentaba decírselo y usted no me dejaba, lo siento.

—Está bien no pasa nada tráiganos lo que hemos pedido por favor. Vi como regresaba a sentarse a la mesa con el ceño aun fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, al ver mi expresión risueña se me quedó mirando enfurruñada

—¿Te estás burlando de mi?, porque la próxima vez haces tú el numerito.

—No mi amor yo nunca podría burlarme de ti, me parece divertida la situación nada más.

—Pues la próxima vez preguntamos si speaking o no speaking nuestro idioma que quede claro –y yo me eche a reír ante la contundencia de sus palabras. Lo cierto es que en los lugares más concurridos y turísticos era lógico que supieran por lo menos el inglés, idioma que se consideraba universal, pero a nosotros nos encantaba perdernos por la ciudad y comer o cenar en sitios digamos…menos turísticos.

Después de cenar regresamos al hotel ya que había que despedirse como es debido de este magnífico país pues mañana partíamos hacia Egipto. Mientras estábamos fuera había mandado que decoraran la habitación con un ambiente romántico, llena de flores y velas de distintos olores. Eso es lo que nos encontramos nada más abrir la puerta, una alfombra preciosa formada por pétalos de flores de todos los colores imaginables que conformaban un camino directo desde el salón hasta el dormitorio. Bella entró en la estancia con la boca abierta, la habitación era ya de por sí muy bella y romántica con una decoración típicamente mediterránea mezclada con el ambiente típico de las islas donde estábamos, y si a eso le sumamos el aire romántico creado por las velas y las flores, la escena era prácticamente irreal. Bella entro en la estancia sorprendida y con la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos. Yo me puse detrás de ella y empecé a quitarle el pequeño chal que llevaba para protegerse de la brisa procedente del mar. Mientras se lo iba quitando, aproveché para ir arañando suavemente cada pedazo de piel expuesta al tiempo que iba dejando besos húmedos allá por donde mis uñas pasaban. Bella empezó a gemir tan solo con ese toque y se apretó más contra mi espalda. Mi erección ya estaba dando señales de vida y se pegaba contra su trasero demandando toda la atención pero tendría que esperar un poco más. Cuando ya el chal estuvo fuera y colocado en el suelo de la habitación, le di la vuelta enfrentándola a mí y empecé a bajar la cremallera de su vestido poco a poco, dejando que mi dedos rozaran su espalda. Bella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y empezó a moverse sugestivamente contra mi pene, el cual dio un respingo de alegría al notarlo. Se separó un poco de mi y empezó a desabrocharme lo botones de la camisa, dejando suaves besos allí donde el botón dejaba mi pecho al descubierto y yo empecé a gemir al mismo ritmo que ella. Después dirigió su mano hacia abajo y tomando mi pene con sus manos por encima de los pantalones empezó a apretarlo de forma suave pero firme, subió hasta la cremallera de mis jeans y los desabrocho bajándolos junto con el bóxer dejando en libertad esa zona de mi cuerpo que siempre clamaba por su atención. Yo no había perdido el tiempo y ya su sujetador y braguitas hacia compañía al resto de la ropa. Empecé a andar dándole suaves empujones para hacerla marchar de espaldas y así llegamos a la cama donde la tumbé con suavidad y reverencia. Con igual adoración empecé a besar todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo mientras ella se retorcía y gemía ante mis atenciones. Tomé un bote grande de yogurt griego que había en la mesilla, justo donde había pedido que me lo dejaran. Esparcí por todo su cuerpo el yogurt y empecé a comerlo directamente de ella. De vez en cuando me dirigía hacia su boca y le hacía degustar directamente de la mía el postre típico griego cuyo sabor se mezclaba con el nuestro y ella me recibía gustosa entre gemidos y gemidos de placer. Me detuve como siempre en sus pezones los cuales lamí, chupé y mordisqueé a placer hasta que no quedó un solo resto de yogurt en ellos. Bajé hasta su ombligo en donde introduje mi lengua y empecé a hacer círculos con ella para succionar todo lo que había quedado dentro de ese orificio. Pasados unos minutos llegué hasta su clítoris en donde hice la misma operación bebiendo de su suave néctar mezclado con el del delicioso postre que había vuelto a esparcir por toda esa zona. Después introduje mi lengua en su cavidad. Bella me tenia cogido por el cabello y apretaba mi cabeza hacia ella para lograr más fricción y yo gustoso la complacía. Cuando vi que sus paredes aprisionaban mi lengua, salí de ella, le di la vuelta dejándola boca abajo sobre la cama y fui esparciendo en su espalda, culo y piernas el resto del bote. Me subí sobe ella y empecé a besarla y mordisquearla llevando conmigo cualquier resto del pegajoso alimento que estaba untado sobre ella. Primero fue su nuca, luego su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas las cuales bese y adoré metiendo la lengua en su ano, el cual había untado de yogurt previamente con mi dedo, de esa manera penetré por primera vez en ese otro santuario que tambien era mío. Bella pegó un respingo al sentirlo pero lejos de decir algo me dejo hacer al tiempo que sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles. La levanté un poco para poder introducir una de mis manos por debajo y llegué hasta su clítoris, el cual acaricié y pellizque al mismo ritmo que mi lengua entraba y salía de su ano. Bella se pegó mas a mi mano frotándose contra ella y con un grito desgarrador noté como me regaba con sus líquidos. No le dio tiempo a recuperarse del todo ya que sin previo aviso saqué mi mano de su clítoris y me introduje en ella de un solo empellón. La incorporé de la cama para dejarla sentada a horcajadas encima de mí con su espalda pegada a mi pecho y en esta posición empezamos a movernos al ritmo que nuestra necesidad nos marcaba, primero lentamente, luego un poco más deprisa hasta que la embestidas, las caricias que le daba en sus pechos y clítoris y su frotamientos se hicieron violentos haciéndonos estallar en un orgasmo devastador.

No tuve tiempo siquiera de recuperar un poco mi respiración cuando mi esposa se había subido encima de mí y me besaba por todo el cuerpo tal y como yo había hecho con ella. Cuando llegó a mí ya más que dispuesta erección tomó el bote para untarla con el resto de yogurt pero cuál fue su sorpresa y su cara de decepción cuando vio que no quedaba.

—Esta me la pagas Cullen, no te vas a librar de que coma directamente de ti algún rico postre egipcio, dicen que el café es excelente y muy, muy espeso.

–Estoy deseando probarlo amor –pero no me dio tiempo a decir más pues se introdujo de un golpe dentro de mí y empezó a cabalgarme como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Tras un nuevo y agotador orgasmo, separamos como pudimos nuestros pegajosos cuerpos y nos encaminamos a la ducha donde tras una nueva sesión de besos, caricias y sexo arrollador, conseguimos hacer el uso habitual al cual la ducha estaba destinada.

—Va a ser un viaje un poco pesado –le dije una vez que estábamos cómodamente instalados en el avión que nos llevaría a Egipto.

—Me temo que me van a entrar ganas de hacer pis muchas veces –me contestó mirándome con picardía. Y la entraron vaya que si la entraron, no sé cuantas veces acabamos haciendo el amor el ese cubículo reducido ante la atenta y sospechosa mirada de una azafata que, ya entrada en años, nos miraba con desaprobación.

La noche egipcia nos recibió al llegar con un fuerte y caluroso abrazo. Situado en el extremo noreste de África, Egipto es un país de Oriente próximo famoso por su civilización antigua, sus monumentos, las pirámides y la gran Esfinge. Como siempre lo primero que hicimos fue tomar un taxi para que nos llevase al hotel que habíamos reservado. Si el griego ya nos era difícil, no digamos esa lengua árabe pero Bella como siempre tan apañada le sacó al conductor una propaganda del hotel y se la metió por las narices, señalando con fuerza el papel para que el buen hombre entendiera que queríamos ir allí. Azotaba el papel con tanta fuerza que al levantar el brazo le metía al pobre señor el codo por la boca pero ella ni se inmutaba, a eso hay que añadir que no solo le hablaba le gritaba, literalmente hablando le gritaba. Yo estuve a punto de decirle que era extranjero no sordo, pero me abstuve, una vez más me abstuve, llámenme cobarde pero me abstuve. A la vez que le gritaba al pobre hombre que deseábamos ir a ese hotel, un sinfín de protestas y maldiciones salían de su boca porque según ella para ser taxista debería ser obligatorio hablar por lo menos el inglés. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero de nuevo callé.

Después de muchas complicaciones conseguimos llegar al Cairo Marriots Hotel en donde de nuevo habíamos reservado la suite nupcial. Preciosa, era imposible describir tanta belleza, decorada muy al estilo del ambiente imperante en esas tierras, la habitación tenía un aire exótico que nos transporto a una tienda de campaña instalada en medio del gran desierto de Sahara. Un enorme jarrón con flores nos estaba esperando en el recibidor de la lujosa habitación junto a una cesta con frutas del país a cada cual más exótica y mi mente calenturienta se imaginó comiéndolas encima del cuerpo de mi esposa. Y parece que ella empezó a pensar lo mismo ya que mirándome pícaramente agarró la cesta con la mano y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación en donde una vez más nos quedaos impresionados con tanta belleza. Un sinfín de cojines de estilo árabe adornaba la inmensa cama que presidia la estancia.

Después de pedir al servicio de habitaciones que nos subiesen la cena, al final nos terminamos dando un festín con las frutas de la cesta, valla si nos lo dimos. Nuestros cuerpos pegajosos y saciados acabaron de nuevo en una bañera inmensa que hacía a su vez las veces de jacuzzi. Nos quedamos medio dormidos dentro de ella hasta que la frialdad del agua hizo que me despertara. Cogí en brazos a mi mujer y la llevé hasta la cama donde dormimos como dos bebés durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente vestidos con ropa cómoda nos dispusimos a visitar uno de los monumentos más famosas de Egipto. Situada a unos veinte kilómetros del El Cairo la Necrópolis de Menfis se alza majestuosa en la meseta del mismo nombre. Con el mismo respeto y adoración con que Bella disfrutó de la Acrópolis disfrutaba ahora de esta maravilla del mundo, porque en verdad era una autentica maravilla. Visitamos las pirámides de Keops, Kefren y Micerinos con un silencio, una reverencia y una emoción contenidas teniendo siempre en cuenta que el fin inicial de estas magnificas construcciones eran ni más ni menos que dar sepultura a los faraones de la cuarta dinastía. Era imposible verlo todo en un mismo día, no en vano la construcción abarca 160 kilómetros. Estuvimos por lo tanto varios días disfrutando de ese viaje al pasado y tomando muchas fotografías de todo, mientras Bella como siempre se iba tropezando extasiada con cada piedra o montículo que se encontraba.

No podíamos olvidarnos por supuesto de visitar la Gran Esfinge de Guiza situada en la ribera occidental del río Nilo formando también parte de esta gran necrópolis. La escultura mide así como veinte metros y por eso me fue muy difícil fotografiarla entera pero lo conseguí, vaya si lo conseguí.

Durante todos esos días en que estuvimos por allí, la ciudad de Guiza nos acogió con gusto y perdidos por esas calles típicas del país, degustamos y saboreamos los platos típicos egipcios.

Visitamos también el famoso museo de El Cairo donde se encuentra el fabuloso tesoro de Tutankamón y fuimos a Luxor, Karnak, el Valle de los Reyes y luego nos desplazamos hacia la costa del Mar Rojo, hacia la península del Sinaí. Fue un precioso viaje de ensueño que como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y ahora nos encontrábamos disfrutando de un delicioso puré de berenjenas con ajo y unas albóndigas de cordero en uno de los restaurantes típicos del Sinaí lugar donde terminaba nuestro viaje. Cuando llegamos a la habitación del hotel, Bella cumplió su promesa y regó todo mi cuerpo de zahib una bebida considerada bebida de dioses. El zahib tiene un alto contenido de alcohol por lo que Bella después de lamer y beber mi semen mezclado con ese néctar, se sumergió un estado tal de embriaguez que hizo cosas con mi cuerpo que jamás, pensé que nadie pudiese hacer. Regó toda mi enorme erección con el liquido elemento y se la tragó por entera, mordiéndola, saboreándola, degustándola, arrancándome gritos y gemidos de placer hasta que un orgasmo tan potente como lo era la lujuria en sí provocada por la embriaguez del alcohol y todo el amor que le profesaba, arrasó con todo mi sistema nervioso. Por supuesto yo aturdido por su belleza, por la bebida, por su olor a mujer y a sexo, le devolví el favor bebiendo el delicioso zahib directamente de su centro, de sus pechos, de su ano, de su ombligo, y en general de todas y cada una de las partes en donde el líquido se instalaba. La penetré lenta y amorosamente, mientras nos movíamos cada vez un poco mas deprisa, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos diciéndonos con ellos lo mucho que nos amábamos, lo mucho que habíamos disfrutado de este viaje. Cuando el orgasmo nos envolvió nos prometimos amor eterno y una vida llena de dicha y felicidad.

A primera hora de la mañana cogíamos de nuevo un avión que nos llevaría al otro extremo del mundo, a Chicago en donde íbamos a pasar unos días antes de incorporarnos a nuestros trabajos.

Esme y Carlisle nos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto de Washington pues habíamos quedado allí con ellos.

—¿Qué tal hijos? –nos abrazó Esme tan maternal como siempre.

—Maravilloso ha sido totalmente maravilloso.

—Igual que nosotros –dijo mi padre saludándonos a su vez.

Después de tomar un tentempié en la cafetería del aeropuerto nos embarcamos con rumbo a Chicago y fue una experiencia aterradora. No es lo mismo imaginarse a tus padres, teniendo relaciones sexuales que saber a ciencia cierta que estaban encerrados en el servicio del avión haciéndose miembros de honor del club de las alturas, claro que antes nosotros también habíamos pasado por ahí. No sé si era la emoción del peligro o que el deseo que sentía por Bella era inmenso, pero necesitaba estar sumergido en su cuerpo a cada segundo, ella era mi oasis, el lugar a donde regresaba tras un largo viaje por el desierto y nunca mejor dicho ya que regresamos de allí.

En Chicago nos esperaban los diablos, mis tíos, Chelsea, Carlos, Rose, Rossie, Emmett y los padres de Bella. Estos siete últimos habían viajado hasta allí para compartir esos días con nosotros. Las mujeres de la familia Vulturi/Cullen/Swan nos recibieron como era costumbre en ellas, dando voces, pegando saltos, haciendo un corro y escandalizando al personal. Un niño empezó a llorar a la izquierda mientras que por la derecha venia el consabido guardia directo como siempre hacia Esme.

—Señorita…—Señora sino le importa –contesto muy ofendida y mostrando su alianza. ¡Bravo! por ella, otra que hacía dos meses reclamaba su estatus de soltera y ahora se enfadaba ¿alguien las entendía?, desde luego una mujer era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la humanidad.

—Y nosotras también somos señoras –dijo Rose muy seria señalándose a ella misma, a Bella, a Renée, a Chelsea, a Kate y a Sulpicia. Mi tío Aro se sujetaba de los hombros de Garrett muerto de la risa, mientras que Carlos y el jefe Swan no sabían dónde colocarse. Carlisle y yo observábamos la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno pues señoras…

—Pero nosotras dos si somos señoritas que conste, somos las dos únicas que quedamos pero, muy a nuestro pesar, seguimos siendo señoritas –dijo Alice muy seria cogiendo del brazo a Irina y mirando ceñuda a Jasper y a Laurent que no sabían si reír o estar serios.

—Y yo soy una niña ¿es que no lo ves? –hala la pequeñaja también tenía que intervenir. Los genes que hacían de las suyas.

—Señoras, señoritas, caballeros, niña…da igual, lo que quería decirles es que…ufff déjenlo, circulen por favor –terminó diciendo el guarda de seguridad totalmente desesperado.

Y con esa enorme habilidad de todas ellas para evitar las broncas policiales salimos de aquel aeropuerto rumbo a la mansión Cullen. Estuvimos cenando en la gran casa entre risas, bromas y chistes. Les contamos de nuestro viaje y escuchamos el de Esme y Carlisle. En un momento determinado en que las mujeres se sentaron juntas y empezaron a hablar en un aparte pero a voz en grito, salió a relucir el yogurt griego y el zahib al tiempo que Esme nos hablaba de no sé que tipo de helado y demás delicias típicas del lugar donde habían estado. Nos tocó entonces el turno a Carlisle y a mí de mirar hacia otro lado ya que Bella le dijo muy seria a Esme que eso del helado ella tendría que probarlo.

La cena terminó y cada mochuelo se fue hacia su olivo a excepción de Rose, la niña, Emmett, Charlie y Renée que se quedaron a dormir en la mansión. A eso de las tres de la mañana el sonido del móvil anunciado un mensaje entrante nos despertó ya que Bella lo tenía programado para que insistiese si no lo cogía a la primera. El mensaje era de lo más extraño:

_Jasper y yo hemos discutido porque me quiero casar y el dice que es muy pronto, estoy embarazada. Jasper se ha enfadado acusándome de presionarle con un bebé y se ha marchado de casa. Por favor venid, me encuentro muy mal. Alice_

Bella salto de la cama como un resorte al tiempo que la puerta de nuestra habitación era golpeada estruendosamente. Las demás mujeres también habían escuchado el mensaje y de pronto una enorme tormenta estalló entre las paredes de esa enorme casa. Los siguientes minutos fueron de un estrés impresionante, nuestras mujeres iban y venían por toda la casa dando órdenes, gritando y hablando por el móvil con las demás que habían recibido el mismo mensaje. Nosotros nos reunimos en la cocina con cara de circunstancias, sin entender nada y somnolientos. Bella entró en ella y nos dejo con la boca abierta.

—Esme ¿hay helado suficiente o llamo a que lleven algo las demás?, ya sabes que somos muchas y lo vamos a necesitar.

—No sé cuanto quedará, míralo si haces del favor, de todos modos ya llamo yo a Sulpicia, tu llama a Kate.

Bella entonces rebuscó en el congelador y sacó lo menos tres o cuatro botes grandes de helado y los metió en una bolsa de estas que conservaban el frió y los alimentos congelados ante nuestra mirada estupefacta. Cogió el móvil y habló con Kate.

—Kate, mira a ver el helado que aquí solo hay cuatro botes –dijo saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina.

Y entre unas cosas y otras las cuatro desparecieron por la puerta de la mansión dejándonos anonadados. Mi padre hizo entonces la pregunta del millón.

—¿Alguien sabe la función tan primordial del helado en los momentos de crisis de las mujeres? –preguntó y yo le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Yo llevo años intentando averiguarlo –aseguró Emmett muy serio.

—Yo llevo unos cuantos más que tu y creo que me iré a la tumba sin saberlo –dijo Charlie.

—Si es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad, mas grande aun que la razón de los _ejem, los aja, los asiques,_ y los silencios estruendosos —dijo de nuevo Emmett con cara de resignación.

-Y lo peor de todo es cuando al tiempo que se inflan de helado, se ponen a llorar como magdalenas viendo alguna de esos dramones románticos y soporíferos, afirmando que nadie las comprende -añadió Charlie.

—¿Y qué me dices cuando una quiere ir al lavabo y al final van todas juntas?, luego uno tiene que acabar yendo a por ellas porque se olvidad de regresar -volvió a decir Emmett.

—Ese es otro gran enigma.

—Y hablando de enigmas no concibo que Jasper se haya comportado así ¿alguien lo entiende?, si está loco por mi hija.

—Yo le he intentado llamar dos veces pero no coge el móvil, aparece fuera de cobertura –dije yo —siempre lo desconectan para dormir –añadí –a lo mejor se le ha olvidado encenderlo.

—O a lo mejor no quiere que lo molesten.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?, que Dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir pero Alice a veces es tan...Alice seguro que lo ha sacado de quicio.

—Pero eso no es excusa Edward –dijo mi padre muy enfadado –él ya sabe cómo es Alice.

Le iba a replicar pero el timbre de la puerta sonó. Me acerqué a abrir y allí estaban unos somnolientos y confundidos, Aro, Carlos, Garrett y Laurent.

—He llamado a Jasper y no hay modo de que lo coja —dijo Garrett.

—Yo también lo he intentado –apuntó Laurent, no lo entiendo si está loco por ella ¿qué habrá pasado?

Me levanté para preparar café pues pensé que lo íbamos a necesitar. Por lo menos era más lógico tomarse un café a esas horas que no atiborrarse de helado, vamos digo yo. Pero de nuevo sonó el timbre.

—Ya voy yo –dijo Carlisle –a lo mejor es Jasper a ver si nos enteramos de algo.

Pero a los dos segundos la cocina se llenó de las personas más insospechadas y menos bienvenidas que conocíamos. Detrás de ellas apareció un confuso Carlisle.

—Nos hemos enterado que estáis solitos y hemos venido a haceros compañía, dijo Renata quitándose el abrigo y dejándonos ver que debajo de él no llevaba….¿nada?

Con la boca más abierta que una puerta sin cerrojo nos quedamos mirando como aquellos engendros de mujer se iban quitando los abrigos una tras otra quedando completamente desnudas ante nuestros ojos. Junto a mis dos primas y a mi tía y su poca vergüenza, se encontraban Jane y ¿Maggie?, si Maggie aquella amiga de mi hermana que me tenía tan harto como la mismísima Tanya.

—¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? –dijo mi tío Aro muy furioso. Pocas veces mi tío se enfadaba pero cuando lo hacia temblaba hasta el misterio pues se transformaba completamente de un hombre sencillo y pacifico en un cruel y sediento vampiro, pero ninguna de ellas se amedrentó.

—Ya os hemos dicho que hemos venido a haceros compañía –dijo una muy seductora, o al menos eso pretendía, Heidi acercándose a mí y poniendo su mano en mi erección. Pero ésta solo respondía ante Bella así que permaneció sin inmutarse quieta y callada mientras que yo con todo el asco del mundo le quitaba la mano de ahí a la zorra. Pero no lo hice a tiempo ya que una muy enfurecida Bella entro en ese momento en la habitación seguida de las demás y un muy confuso y aterrado Jasper. Tomó a Heidi de los pelos tirándola al suelo y arrastrándola por él hacia la entrada de la casa donde fue empujada hacia la calle desnuda como estaba con su abrigo encima de ella. Y a pesar de las circunstancias y del follón que, sin comérnoslo ni bebérnoslo teníamos encima, mi erección al ver como mi mujer defendía con esa bravura su territorio comenzó a erguirse dispuesta para la acción. A lo mejor dentro de un rato...cuando se le pasase el enfado...uffff difícil lo veía yo esta noche. Las demás zorras siguieron su mismo camino cortesía de las demás mujeres. Mujeres que, muy enfurecidas, entraron de nuevo en la cocina.

—¿Se pude saber qué coño estaban esas mujeres haciendo aquí?

—¿se puede saber qué diablos hacia Heidi con su asquerosa mano puesta en tu miembro?, ¿se supone que ahí solo toco yo Cullen?

-Bella...verás...yo...si hubieras mirado bien...

-A callar Cullen, mejor te callas -me ordenó Bella mientras Irina hacía al mismo tiempo una pregunta importante y crucial.

—¿De quién fue la idea de mandarnos ese falso mensaje para que acudiéramos en ayuda de Alice mientras aquí montabais la orgía padre?

Pero no nos dio tiempo a contestar tantas preguntas juntas ya que todos los móviles comenzaron a sonar con un mensaje entrante. Lo cogí y bien sabe dios que hubiera preferido no cogerlo pero Bella me obligó.

_Hola mi amor, sé que estás en la ciudad, ¿Por qué dejas a la mojigata de tu mujer y te vienes a casa?, te estoy esperando con un buen baño caliente y totalmente desnuda._

_Bianca_

En el móvil del todavía sorprendido Jasper rezaba el mismo mensaje pero esta vez firmado por…María.

Mensajes similares firmados por diferentes mujeres aparecían en los móviles de los demás

—¿QUE COÑÓ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? –Bramaron todas a la vez

Y nosotros tragamos en seco pues no teníamos ni idea.

—Chicas sacad el helado que tenemos noche para rato.

Y ya íbamos otra vez con eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo ¿qué tal estáis por aquí?, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y no se os haya hecho pesado en la parte de las descripciones del viaje. Lo cierto es que me ha parecido algo necesario ya que al fin y al cabo estaban disfrutando de esas maravillas que el hombre creó hace tantos años. Para mi desgracia nunca he estado en esos lugares por lo que toda la información la saque de Wikipeida, asi que si hay algún dato inexacto pido humildes disculpas.<strong>

**Una de vosotras me dijo en un rr que no pensaba que el lado oscuro se quedase tan tranquila y como veréis no se han quedado, aquí están atacando de nuevo ¿conseguirán su objetivo?, de momento han sido expulsadas de la casa con cajas destempladas pero ¿esas llamadas?, Bianca y María ya han salido alguna vez en el fic, pero ¿quiénes son las demás mujeres que mandan mensajes a los otros?**

**Quiero compartir con vosotras el regalo que Vicko Team me ha hecho en nombre de Radio fics por permitir que en una de sus emisiones leyeran mi OS Un sábado más. Si queréis verla no tenéis mas que ir a mi perfil.**

**El misterio sigue jajajaaja.**

**Una semana más me ha sido imposible responder a los rr, estoy pasando por un mal momento y pido mil disculpas por eso y quiero que sepáis que me encantan por favor, no dejéis de hacerlo, son mi aliciente para continuar la historia.**

**Gracias especialmente a:**

_**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16.**_

**También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos no solo en este fic sino en mis otros OS e historia. Gracias de verdad. Sois mi razón para seguir.**


	23. Vestidas para matar y amanecer de chicas

**_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de mi propiedad ya que pertenecen en exclusiva a la magnífica S. Meyer, creadora de la saga de nuestros sueños._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22: Vestidas para matar y amanecer de chicas<strong>

**Pov Edward**

Si aquellos que construyeron la Torre de Babel levantasen la cabeza, se volvían a morir ellos solitos y sin que nadie se lo mandase. Al menos ellos tenía la excusa del idioma, pero estas mujeres nuestras hablaban todas perfectamente en inglés y en español además de alguna que otra lengua y, sin embargo, no conseguían entenderse ni que las entendiéramos. ¿Cómo era posible hacer tantas preguntas todas a la vez, sin respirar, al tiempo que se atiborraban de helado? porque eso sí, estaban las nueve sentadas en círculo alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Y comían a tal velocidad que todos los botes estaban prácticamente vacíos incluso cinco mas que había traído alguna de ellas. Y mientras comían preguntaban a voces _¿quiénes_ _eran las mujeres de los mensajes?, ¿qué hacían aquí el grupo de brujas del este?_ o, lo que es peor, no dejaban que nos acercáramos ni a un milímetro. Y entendía su punto porque Bella era consciente de que con solo rozarla se derretía y acababa cayendo en mis redes, pero si ese era su punto también era mi estrategia. Por supuesto todo se lo decían ellas mismas y a los demás no nos dejaban meter ni siquiera una palabra aunque fuese de canto para defendernos y explicarles la situación tal y como nosotros la habíamos vivido. Según una máxima judicial todos eran inocentes hasta que no se demostrara lo contrario y ellas, como no las convenía, pasaban de la máxima como de comer…bueno ya sabemos que. Y la peor era Irina puesto que como abogado se debía de saber ese término legal a la perfección, de hecho ella lo había esgrimido como argumento en algunas ocasiones, pero en esta se ve que no la venía bien.

A excepción de Bianca, María y una tal Leah que había mandado el mensaje a Laurent, no conocíamos a ninguna de las otras llamémosle…señoritas…que se habían atrevido a desafiar a estos demonios vestidos de mujer. Las tres frecuentaban el club de Garrett al cual yo solía ir ya que era de mi primo, pero en cuanto veía aparecer a Bianca salía corriendo de allí. Nunca conocí mujer más exasperante y desagradable. Era de esas que pensaban que con tan solo enseñar las tetas y mover el culo tenían a todos los hombres a sus pies, pero yo no era de esos…no señor. La única que me ponía en acción, bueno a mí no sino a mi miembro, era Bella y en esos momentos, al verla así, toda enfadada, comiendo helado y extremadamente sexy, mi muy querida amiga me estaba pidiendo que solucionase el incidente ¡ya!, y fuéramos a perdernos uno en el otro a nuestra habitación. _De verdad Cullen_, pensé para mí mismo, _eres tremendo, estás en medio de la primera crisis de tu matrimonio y todavía piensas en…bueno en lo que piensas siempre que narices,_ pero la culpa no es mía, no señor, la culpa es de ese diablo lujurioso vestido de mujer que tenía por esposa. Así que mi objetivo en estos momentos era obtener su perdón y subirla corriendo al dormitorio aunque fuera a rastras. Yo lo único que quería era que entendiese que nosotros no habíamos urdido nada, que todo era una trampa, que me perdonase lo más rápido posible ya que el dolor en cierta zona ya era lacerante. Pero Bella no opinaba lo mismo.

—Detente Cullen –decía mi amor con la boca llena de helado –¿qué hacia la mano de esa zorra en tus partes?, esas solo las toco yo ¿te ha quedado claro?, si vuelvo a encontrar alguna mano que no sea la mía hay puesta te juro que vas a acordarte hasta del día en que naciste –añadió toda furiosa y yo no puede evitar llevar una mano a la zona que ni por esas dejaba de estar erguida y en forma —ni pienses que me vas a seducir para que te perdone, tienes mucho que explicar ¿quién es esa Bianca?, ¿a ver quién?, ¿no se suponía que en tu búsqueda de esa mujer perfecta tenias una vida social muy….aburrida?, ¿no se supone que no hacías caso a ninguna de ellas?,

—O eso es lo que nos hacía creer –terció Alice metiéndose una cucharada enorme de helado en su pequeña boca, tan enorme que yo me pregunté si le cabría –¿no se supone que no me tenía que preocupar por María?, ¿quién es esa zorra para estar mensajeándose contigo a ver?

—¿Y tú?, ¿No se supone que vives en España y aquí no conoces a nadie?, pues si que te has dado prisa en socializar con la crema y nata de la sociedad de Chicago –decía una muy enfadada Chelsea apuntando con la cuchara del helado a Carlos y sin escuchar ni hacer caso de lo que decían juntas y a la vez, Alice y Bella.

—La misma pregunta se puede aplicar a ti Emmett Swan –decía una muy indignada Rosalie sin dejar que las otras terminasen de hablar al tiempo que abría un nuevo bote, ¿dónde les podría caber tanto helado?

—Rose cariñó no me chilles mira que vas a despertar a la niña y luego…

—¿Y luego que Emmett Swan?, si se despierta vas y la cuidas que eso es lo que tienes que hacer en vez de andar por ahí de…pingoneo.

—Rosie cielo yo no…

—Cállate Swan, lo mejor es que te calles.

—¿Y qué tiene que decir el señor jefe de policía?– intervino ahora Renée—, con lo bueno que parecía él y mira…dos días en Chicago, solo dos días…

—Que ilusas somos –decía Irina al mismo tiempo –todas esas tardes de chicos en las que decían que estaban jugando a la Wii. Ya te voy a dar yo a ti Wii.

—Menudo morro que tienen ¡será posible! y nosotras aquí como imbéciles –decía Kate sumándose al coro de voces sin sentido. ¿Cuándo dejarían de decir tonterías y nos dejaran explicarles lo sucedido?

—Y eso que algunos están casados –decía Esme y…–y de nuevo empezaron a hablar todas a la vez sin orden ni concierto hasta que un silbido, tan potente que daño mis pobres tímpanos, nos hizo rebotar a todos en nuestro sitio escuchándose en toda la habitación.

—¡A ver si conseguimos que haya un poco de orden! –dijo un muy enfadado Aro subido en medio de la mesa de la cocina para que todo el mundo pudiera verle. El pobre hombre tragó en seco al ver la mirada que le echó Sulpicia, pero no se amedrentó, siguió y los demás nos escudamos detrás de él como si tuviese un escudo protector invisible que nos protegía de aquellas mujeres convertidas en demonios.

—¿Os hemos dado nosotros alguna vez muestras de engaño?

—No…pero podéis habérnoslo ocultado –dijo Sulpicia tan fresca encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cuándo Sulpicia si se puede saber?, si hay veces que parezco una prolongación tuya y… no, no me malentiendas –agregó desesperado al ver la cara de…bueno mejor lo dejamos en la cara que ponía mi tía. Parecía un vampiro a punto de saltar sobre una presa que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salvarse —no me quejo solo quiero que veas mi punto, repito la pregunta ¿os hemos dado alguna vez muestras de engaño?, esas cosas se notan y vosotras que sois muy listas –añadió con un tono de adulación en la voz –mucho más todavía, a ver ¿podéis hacer el favor de contestar a mi pregunta?

—Esto…pues…nosotras…esto...

—Lo veis. ¿No os habéis parado a pensar que esto ha sido una estratagema mas de aquellos que quieren destruir a Bella y Edward?

—Están en la cárcel –dijo Irina muy seria y con expresión triunfante –e incomunicadas.

—O eso es lo que pensamos, por lo que no estaría mal querida hija que Laurent y tú os pasaseis por la cárcel a ver como están las cosas. De todos modos yo creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con Carmen, Tanya o Elizabeth sino con el hecho de que Heidi, Renata y mi querida cuñada han sido humilladas en público por vosotras una y otra vez y más todavía desde que Bella apareció. No es que os lo recrimine porque me lo he pasado muy bien pero…pensad…pensad que sois lo bastante inteligentes para llegar a la conclusión vosotras solitas. A ver recapacitad, todas recibís un mensaje supuestamente de Alice que os hace alejaros de vuestras casas. Ellas ven que nosotros salimos también de la nuestra para venir aquí y suponen que Garrett ha hecho lo mismo y aprovechando que estamos solos se presentan y montan el numerito. Pero ellas sabían que no tardarías en descubrir el engaño y volver por lo que todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

—Y Leah, Bianca y María, ¿qué tienen que ver en todo esto?

—Es de todos sabido que cada una de ellas está detrás de Edward, Jasper y Laurent, ¿quién no os dice que las han utilizado al igual que han utilizado en el pasado a otras tantas personas?

—Bueno podría ser –empezó a decir Chelsea pero de repente se detuvo mirando fijamente a Bella. Las dos empezaron a mantener una conversación silenciosa que solo ellas podían entender porque los demás ni zorra, al tiempo que se ponían verdes, amarillas, moradas, en fin toda una gama de colores pasaban por su cara en ese momento. Se miraron durante unos minutos más y acto seguido salieron las dos a la vez disparadas hacia el baño que usaba el servicio dejando a su paso una banqueta y dos botes de helado vacíos tirados en el suelo. ¡Bravo ahora de tanto comer lo que no deben habían cogido una indigestión! Yo, naturalmente salí corriendo detrás de ella. Los votos pronunciados hablaban de estar juntos en la salud y en la enfermedad y si mi esposa estaba enferma aquí estaba yo para cuidarla. La amaba muy profundamente mi dolor era su dolor y si ella se encontraba mal era para mí un placer cuidarla. Pero Bella seguía sin estar conforme

—He dicho que no te acerques Cullen.

—La prohibición también va para ti —le dijo Chelsea a Carlos que venía corriendo y alarmado detrás de mí mientras las dos seguían vomitando una a cada lado de la taza y agarradas a la misma como si fuesen naufragas del Titanic.

—Ya nos encargamos nosotras –dijeron unas beligerantes mujeres quienes nos echaron de allí a patadas.

—Pero es mi mujer yo soy el que tengo que estar con ella no vosotras…

—Haberte acordado de ese pequeño detalle cuando te mensajeabas con Bianca –dijo Bella toda ofendida en un momento en que las arcadas parecían que había cesado. Y como no había manera de hacerles entender las cosas y menos en ese momento volvimos a la cocina en donde los demás estaban esperando con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Carlisle

—¿Una indigestión? –contesté yo a modo de pregunta.

—O puede que no –dijo Emmett muy convencido –mi Rose se puso así cuando…

—Sí Sulpicia también…

—Y Renée…

¿Qué…estáis…queriendo... decir? –preguntamos Carlos y yo un poco mosqueados pero con una cara de felicidad enorme ante la posibilidad que se nos planteaba. Cuando empezamos el viaje de luna de miel, le dije a mi Bella que si ella se sentía preparada yo también lo estaba para emprender juntos la aventura de ser padres. Bella dejo de tomar el anticonceptivo desde ese mismo instante y…no podemos negar que nosotros éramos muy…activos. Mire a Carlos quien me devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios ya que ellos llevaban tiempo buscando un bebé.

—Bueno, bueno, no os hagáis ilusiones todavía hasta que ellas no confirmen. Han comido mucho helado y solo puede ser eso. En ese momento Bella y Chelsea entraba de nuevo en la cocina con un gesto muy teatral ayudadas por las demás que llevaban una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Carlos y yo nos acercamos a ellas, yo solo quería abrazarla, mimarla y besarla, aunque mi erección opinase otra cosa, pero lo primero era lo primero, si mi Bella necesitaba mimitos era yo quien tenía que dárselos. Pero ellas nuevamente nos detuvieron iniciando así una nueva ronda de acusaciones infundadas. Esme y Kate se pusieron los abrigos y salieron disparadas de casa. ¿Dónde irían otra vez?, algo hizo click en mi cabeza, obvio ¿no?

—¡Ya está bien! –grito de nuevo Aro haciéndolas callar, cosa en la cual por lo que veía era todo un experto, años de lidiar con dos de mis diablos y su mujer. Sí, sería eso —¿se os ha olvidado lo que hemos estado hablando?

—¿Y se os ha olvidado a vosotros que eso no explica los mensajes?

—Yo creo que he dicho algo bastante acertado, ¿por qué no nos relajamos todos un poco y pensamos con coherencia?, chicas vuestros maridos y novios os adoran. Yo adoro a mi esposa. Bella, Esme y tú os acabáis de casar, ¿cómo podéis pensar algo malo de unos hombres que besan el suelo por donde pisáis?

—Si…pero Bianca.

—¡Bella, por dios! –le dije visiblemente dolido por esa falta de confianza en mí, si en vez de ser Bianca quien me manda un mensaje hubiese sido el Capitán América el que te lo mandase a ti y yo hubiese reaccionado así, ¿cómo te sentirías?

—Bueno…supongo que mal…dolida…pero –vale ya la tenía donde yo quería, no del todo pero estaba llegando.

–Yo te adoro Bella, eres la mujer de mi vida, mi esposa por y para siempre, mi compañera ideal, mi mujer perfecta —le dije arrodillándome ante ella feliz porque me dejara acercarme—. ¿Crees por un minuto que yo echaría a perder lo que tengo contigo por un revolcón con una chica a la que nunca he mirado? Y aunque lo hubiese hecho alguna vez ¿lo crees de verdad?, Bella lo que tú y yo tenemos es único y especial, dime ¿de verdad los crees?

—No, la verdad es que no –respondió convencida pero es que llegar a casa después de darnos cuenta que nos habían engañado esas….esas…y encontrarlas aquí desnudas…, esa zorra tocando lo que es mío y luego los mensajes y…. te quiero tanto Edward que solo pensar en que te vas con otra me destruye…lo siento…creo que he reaccionado mal –dijo empezando a llorar como una magdalena y yo me levanté corriendo a abrazarla y besarla como corresponde. Por mi parte la crisis había pasado pero…

—La misma pregunta para ti Chelsea –dijo Carlos —¿lo piensas después de todo lo qué hemos vivido?

—Y yo pregunto lo mismo Alice.

—Y todos os preguntamos lo mismo –terminó Laurent, antes que un concurso de _"y yos"_ enrareciera de nuevo el ambiente.

—Vale, vale, está bien, nos hemos extralimitado pero si a una le sacan de la cama en donde duerme plácidamente a golpe de timbrazo para descubrir que yo he mandado un mensaje que no he mandado y…

—El mensaje decía que tu marido se había marchado de casa y lo tenías durmiendo contigo a tu lado ¿sí o no?

—Cierto, cierto —y las demás fueron asintiendo poco a poco y dándonos la razón todo lo que su orgullo de mujer lo permitía…la crisis había pasado del todo.

—Bueno pues ahora solo queda investigar el porqué de todo esto, aunque yo lo tengo más que claro, pero hay que pillarlas. ¿Alguno sabe donde coño viven?

—¡Nooooooooooooooooo!—, contestamos todos muy rápido no fuera a ser que la crisis estallara de nuevo— que cosas se te ocurren Aro –agregó Jasper ante la mirada inquisitoria de Alice, sí esa que te ponía los pelos de punta. Las demás nos estaban mirando igual pero se relajaron ante nuestra negación y el comentario de Jasper. En esto Kate y Esme regresaron de donde fuera que hubiesen ido escondiendo algo en sus manos.

—¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? –Aro volvió a explicar de nuevo toda su teoría, Esme y Kate también se dirigieron a sus parejas dispuestas a perdonarlos.

—Creo que eso puede esperar –dijo Bella mirando a Kate que le daba algo que no podíamos saber que era porque estaba envuelto pero yo ya tenía una ligera idea.

—Sí tendrá que esperar –dijo Chelsea –tomando el suyo de las manos de Esme. Carlos y yo nos miramos y ellas interceptaron nuestras miradas.

—¿Qué?– dijeron las dos muy enfadadas – ¿tenemos monos en la cara?

—No, no…es…eso…es que…

—¿Es que, qué? –pregunto Chelsea levantando una ceja y nosotros nos callamos, sí ya lo sé somos unos cobardes o puede que unos tíos muy listos que saben cuándo hay que callarse con estas mujeres.

—Creo que si nadie sabe donde viven, lo mejor será ir al club a ver si las encontramos y que nos expliquen –dijo Aro siguiendo con su rollo como si nada lo hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Qué? ¡No!, vosotros no vais a ninguna parte. Al club vamos a ir nosotras a cogerlas de los pelos, a limpiar con ellas el suelo, a darlas tal manporrazo que mandaremos sus cabezas a tomar el aire… —empezó Alice –ojala tuvieras aquí tu bate de beisbol Charlie porque te juro que le iba a dar un buen empleo —siguió diciendo mientras Jasper intentaba calmarla al tiempo que bateaba hacia una cabeza imaginaria.

—La idea de ir al club no está nada mal —dijo una Esme que se ponía en su modo estratega cosa que de solo pensarlo me hizo temblar –todas a mi habitación tenemos una noche de chicas imprevista, hay que planear muy bien lo que vamos a hacer. Carlisle tu puedes irte a dormir con Edward o…en el sillón si te apetece —_bravo mis planes de seducción se iban por la borda, gracias madre de verdad que te lo agradezco._

—Pero Esme amor, no podéis tener ahora una noche de chicas casi esta amaneciendo, ¿por qué no vamos todos a dormir y mañana?

—Mañana ya es hoy –contestó Esme y si no podemos tener una noche de chicas porque ya no es de noche tendremos un amanecer de chicas que para cosas raras y originales nosotras nos pintamos solitas.

—¿No se os habrá ocurrido traer más helado verdad? —preguntó Irina

—Si aquí está –contestó Esme levantando una bolsa que no habíamos visto hasta ahora –pero que ni Chelsea ni Bella lo prueben…por si acaso.

—Eso –dijeron todas a la vez levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación de mis padres donde trasladaron la reunión mientras nosotros nos quedamos de nuevo plantados en la cocina con cara de idiotas.

—Bueno –dijo Aro —a no ser que también queráis tener un amanecer de chicos, yo por mi parte me voy a casa tengo un asunto que arreglar con mi hermano.

—Yo me voy contigo –dijo mi padre y los demás convinimos en ir todos juntos a encarar al marido de ese trío de brujas pero Aro, la voz de la razón en ese momento, nos disuadió.

—Chicos, chicos, chicos, ¿queréis despertar de nuevo la ira de los dioses? ¿Qué creéis que pensaran si salen de la habitación y no os encuentran aquí?, que poco conocéis a vuestras mujeres, cuando ellas han dicho que iban a tener una…bueno, lo que sea de chicas, querían decir también que os quedarais aquí quietecitos y sin protestar.

—¿Tú crees?, la verdad es que cada vez se está haciendo más difícil entender a estas mujeres –dijo Jasper contrariado.

—Sí Jasper sí lo creo, tú conoces bien a Alice, piensa hijo piensa. Hacerme caso son años y años de lidiar con mis dos hijas y mi mujer.

—Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Charlie –yo también soy un experto en eso…

—Yo me encargo de Cayo y os cuento –dijo Aro saliendo por la puerta y dejándonos allí plantados sin saber qué hacer.

—Bueno, propongo que cada uno busque una habitación, sillón o…lo que sea y echemos una cabezadita, algo me dice que habrá una nueva revolución dentro de nada –dijo Carlisle pero nada más que terminó de hablar un adormilado abuelo apareció de repente en la estancia mirándonos a todos como si fuéramos alienígenas.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí?, ¿es que no tenéis casa? –y de nuevo pasamos a relatar toda la historia, lo cierto es que era muy extraño que con el escándalo que teníamos formado no se hubiera despertado al igual que ahora mi nueva sobrina. Pero el misterio se solucionó de pronto cuando al sentarse para tomar el café se sacó de los oídos uno tapones para los mismos.

—Es que los recién casados siempre hacen mucho ruido –dijo a modo de excusa. Y sí, ruido puede decirse que habíamos hecho pero no del que yo quisiera —y en cuanto a lo otro me parece que conozco a alguien que tiene los días contados en la familia Vulturi ¿cómo es posible que se hayan atrevido a hacer semejante cosa?

Como era de esperar a la mañana siguiente, demasiado temprano para nuestro gusto, unas muy hiperactivas mujeres empezaron a enredar por toda la casa. Las palabras _tenemos que ir de compras, luego al spa y vestirnos para matar_ hizo eco en nuestros horrorizados oídos ya que cuando los diablos decían eso es que algo terrible se estaba cociendo en el ambiente.

—Emmett cuida de la niña y que te ayude Edward así va cogiendo practica –dijo una muy autoritaria Rose y mi cuñado y yo no pudimos más que asentir con la cabeza mientras las mirábamos embobados y con la boca abierta.

—A ti tampoco te vendría mal adquirir experiencia –le dijo Chelsea a Carlos quien asintió con la misma expresión estúpida que teníamos nosotros dos. Todas salieron por la puerta dejando tras de sí esa estela de tranquilidad que sobreviene después de un huracán de grandes dimensiones.

—¿Alguien puede decirme como coño soluciona uno el problema que nos ocupa en un spa, de compras y vistiéndose para matar? –dijo un muy confundido Emmett.

—Son nuestras mujeres cuñado con ellas cualquier cosa es posible –le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Lo cierto es que tenían que haber nacido con un libro de instrucciones bajo el brazo –comentó Charlie todo circunspecto pero… a Renée ya me la dieron así y no se me ocurrió pedir el de Bella –y de nuevo se hizo el silencio.

Nuestras mujeres no volvieron en todo el día ¿dónde estaban?, ni idea, las llamábamos a los móviles y ni siquiera se dignaban cogerlo. A mí ya me estaba entrando pánico de que hubieran averiguado la dirección de alguna de las…. señoritas y tuviéramos que salir del país a toda prisa huyendo para que no nos cogiera la policía, ya veía nuestra cara en un montón de carteles de _Se busca_ repartidos por toda la calle advirtiendo al transeúnte que íbamos armados y éramos peligrosos. A eso de las cinco de la tarde llamaron con las órdenes pertinentes para la noche.

—Tenéis una hora para arreglaros, esta noche vamos al club de Garrett pero ni se os ocurra poneros algo especial o…excesivamente sexy. Nosotras llegaremos ahí sobre las seis espero que nos estéis esperando. Y colgaron el teléfono dejándonos de nuevo con la palabra en la boca. Los chicos se fueron a sus casas para vestirse mientras Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett y yo hacíamos lo mismo.

—¿Un Club?, ¿Qué diablos pinto yo en un club? –rezongaba Charlie mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—¿Y donde se supone que dejo a Rossie?, cuando le he preguntado a mi Rose me ha dicho Ummmm, ¿cómo se supone que debo interpretar el Ummm?

—Ese Ummm no tiene más que una explicación y es que te busques la vida llamando a una canguro –le aclaro Charlie, perro viejo en este tipo de interpretaciones. _Nota mental, solicitarle un curso acelerado._

—¿Dónde encuentro yo una de esas?

—No te preocupes Emmett se lo diré a alguna de las chicas del servicio, ellas cuidaran de la niña por un poco mas de dinero.

Y con todas estas diatribas nos fuimos a vestir. No había pasado aun la hora cuando los demás comenzaron a venir uno detrás de otro. Aro nos informó de que estuvo hablando con Cayo y que su hermano estaba muy disgustado por la actitud de las tres…brujas pirujas sobre todo por la de su mujer. Disgustado era decir poco porque por lo visto habían saltado las chispas y algún que otro adorno de cristal cuando Aro le contó que su cónyuge se había desnudado delante de nosotros.

—Si las vierais como lloraban y desmentían delante de su marido y mis padres lo que yo contaba, son patéticas en serio, mi madre hasta les ha dado una torta, muy merecida por cierto, no entiendo que pudo ver mi hermano en una mujer así, mira que se lo dije veces. Menos mal que poco a poco se le está cayendo la venda de los ojos y no ha creído nada de lo que ellas han dicho. Athenodora está cruzando un límite muy peligroso, mi hermano no se anda con medias tintas y mi padre está muy cabreado, me da la impresión de que esta mujer va a estar fuera de la familia en un decir Jesús amen y además con una pensión mínima.

—Pues es lo menos que se merece, ¿cómo se puede ser tan perra?, ¿qué pretendían con ese numerito?

—Incordiar Edward, incordiar, desestabilizar y que discutiéramos entre nosotros, divide y vencerás ¿recuerdas? No solo tienen algo contra ti, ya es general porque nos hemos puesto de vuestra parte humillándolas siempre que hemos podido. Saben que al final no conseguirán separarnos pero no por eso van a dejar de intentarlo.

—Pues casi, casi lo logran –dijo Garrett. No nos dio tiempo a especular mas porque la puerta de la entrada se abrió y lo que entró por ella mandó nuestras libidos a paseo mientras los bóxers y los pantalones se hacían más estrechos cada vez y las indomables erecciones pedían a gritos respirar. Si a esto se referían con ir vestidas para matar, desde luego muertos ya estábamos o lo íbamos a estar muy pronto.

—¿No pretenderás salir así a la calle? –pregunto Aro haciéndose eco del sentir general.

—No, para nada, de hecho ya vengo de ella, aunque ahora volveré a salir…contigo. Vamos no os quedéis ahí parados que os entran moscas. Prisa, que hay prisa —y esa expresión me recordó a cierto personaje de cierta saga épica cuyas películas me hacían ver una y otra vez, solo las faltaba el anillo de poder. Un momento, ¿qué diablos va a faltarles?, ese ya lo llevaban impreso y tatuado en la piel y en la mirada porque todos, sin excepción de ninguno, empezamos a andar hacia la puerta de la calle.

Llegamos al club repartidos en varios coches y, como siempre Garrett nos coló llevándonos a la zona VIP.

—¿Las veis? –preguntó Kate.

—Sí allí están –respondió Jasper señalando a las tres zorras culpables de la situación de mi erección que estaba en modo quejica.

—Bien adelantaros, que crean que estáis solos.

—Pero chicas nosotros no…

—Edward Cullen cuando decimos adelantaros es que os adelantéis, forma parte del plan ¿ok?

—De un plan que no nos habéis explicado –dijo Carlos muy ofendido.

—¿Para qué?, no es necesario, no necesitáis saber tanto como nosotras –dijo Alice muy resuelta.

—Pero… –empecé a decir muy enfadado aunque no pude terminar mi argumento ya que alguien me detuvo.

—Edward amor, que bueno que has venido, ¿no recibiste ayer mi mensaje corazón?– ¿qué coño le pasaba a esta tía?

—El corazón te lo voy arrancar yo a ti de cuajo y se lo voy a dar de comer a los buitres como te descuides zorra oxigenada de mierda –chilló Bella dándole un bofetón en la mejilla tan fuerte que la sentó de culo en el suelo.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa pu…?

—Shhhhh, cuidado con lo que dices de mi esposa Bianca que aquí se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición –dije en defensa de una esposa que no necesitaba defensa ninguna.

—¿Esa es tu mujer? –pregunto sorprendida aun con el culo puesto en el suelo.

—Sí así es –contestó mi Bella sin darme tiempo a abrir el pico –yo soy su esposa, su mujer y su compañera. Aquí el corazón solo es mío y de nadie más ¿te ha quedado claro? Y si alguna otra vez osas tan solo ponerle un dedo encima te las vas a ver conmigo y no digo nada de esa costumbre adquirida de mandar mensajes que no debes. Los mensajes se los mandas a tu puñetero padre ¿me oyes?, ¿me has escuchado bien? Y ahora te vas a venir conmigo a la calle y me vas a explicar quién te ha dado el numero de móvil de MI MARIDO y quien eres tú para mandarle nada –finalizó tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a la puerta ya que no le dio tiempo a levantarse del todo del suelo. El guardia de seguridad intervino en ese momento para defender a Bianca pero la mirada de Bella y el gesto de Garrett se lo impidieron. Yo por mi parte iba detrás de ella intentando evitar el desastre inminente y tras de mi iban los demás haciendo lo mismo puesto que los diablos, Renée, Chelsea y Rose llevaban a las otras dos a rastras hacia la calle de igual modo. Leah iba forcejeando con Irina quien la llevaba atrapada en una llave de karate difícil de definir. Y Alice…bueno Alice se notaba que le tenía a María unas ganas enormes ya que la obligaba a avanzar a empujones y trompicones e iba tropezando a cada paso que daba.

—¿Y ahora nos vais a decir que significa esto? –dijo Alice tirando a María contra la pared con el móvil de Jasper en la mano al tiempo que me fije en que todas tenían nuestros aparatos en las suyas, ¿cuándo coño los habían cogido?, ¿es que ahora le iban a hacer la competencia a los carteristas?

—Nosotras… –empezó María rascándose la cabeza en la zona donde se había llevado el coscorrón al chocarse contra la pared.

—¿Vosotras…? –dijo una muy impaciente Irina.

—Alguien de vuestra familia, tu madre creo –dijo mirándome—, vino diciéndonos que tu…Edward te habías casado con una fulana que solo buscaba tu dinero, que estabas siendo embaucado y manipulado por ella, que te estaba tendiendo una trampa para arruinarte y…nos pagó para que os mandáramos los mensajes.

—Aunque yo lo hubiera hecho gratis sabes de sobra que me tu me gustas y…si lo que decían es verdad…—dijo Bianca jugándose el pellejo y la propia vida.

—¿Y si todo iba contra Bella porque los demás? –preguntó Irina en plan abogado con el móvil en la mano al tiempo que yo detenía la mano de Bella que iba de nuevo hacia la cara de Bianca quien se encogió presta a recibir el golpe que logré interceptar. A ver era la persona que la había contactado quien la había llamado fulana no María o Bianca, pero esta se había extralimitado al confesar que yo le gustaba pero…en fin hay que ser justos.

—No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé, solo nos pagaron para que lo hiciéramos no sabemos nada más.

—¿Quién os pagó?

—Fue un hombre, dijo que venía de parte de Elizabeth Cullen. Por lo visto ella tiene una deuda pendiente contigo Esme. Y...con todos también ya que…parece ser que está en la cárcel por vuestra culpa –dijo María quien parecía ser la que tenía más información.

—¿Cómo conseguisteis nuestros números de móvil y lograsteis una mujer para cada uno? –preguntó Laurent.

—Fue fácil, el hombre nos los dio, no hay más mujeres solo nosotras tres, firmamos con nuestros nombres en los de Jasper, Laurent y Edward para hacerlo más creíble, como ha dicho Bianca antes, todos sabéis que nosotras bueno…nosotras.

—Estáis a la caza de nuestros maridos –dijo Alice pegando una nueva torta a María cuya cabeza rebotó de nuevo contra la pared, Jasper no sabía qué hacer para calmarla.

—¡Bueno ya está bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado!— dijo una Kate muy histérica haciendo pegar a Garrett un brinco del susto –no sé quien coño os habrá contactado pero lo averiguaremos, os juro que lo averiguaremos y si nos enteramos de que estáis mintiendo ya podéis dar vuestros ovarios por perdidos. Estos de aquí son nuestros hombres y nadie, repito, nadie los manda mensajes ni los toca, ya os hemos aguantado bastante ¿es que no te das cuenta Bianca de que Edward sale corriendo cada vez que te ve?, ¿tan tonta eres?, ¿o quizás tan zorra?, en cualquier caso tomaros en serio la amenaza si no queréis acabar en el Lago Michigan metidas dentro de una bolsa de plástico y llenas de cuerdas—. Nosotros estábamos mudos de la impresión ¿desde cuándo estas dulces chicas se habían convertido en unas mafiosas de los pies a la cabeza?, si Lucky Lucciano levantara la cabeza las reclutaba en el acto. Garrett sujetaba a Kate en ese momento ya que la cabeza de María peligraba de nuevo. Leah también estaba siendo aporreada por Rose, Irina y Esme mientras sus maridos y novio intentaban contenerlas y Bella… mi dulce y preciosa Bella parecía un vampiro neófito sediento de una sangre en concreto. Y si no fuera porque yo la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura la yugular de Bianca se habría ido a paseo. Mi erección estaba ya delirando, dichosa Bella si en modo dulce era deseable hasta lo inimaginable en modo enfurecido era…la perversión en persona.

—Chicas –dijo una muy prepotente Sulpicia cuando Kate acabó de rematar su discurso –no me he vestido así para estar perdiendo el tiempo con tres zorras estúpidas vamos a divertirnos.

—Eso –dijo mi suegra –que aquí el Jefe Swan no sabe salir a ningún lado que no sea la comisaria y el sillón de casa para ver el beisbol.

—Os seguimos –dijeron las demás y sin terciar más palabra se soltaron de nuestro agarre.

—Soy la esposa del dueño, ¿me vas a dejar pasar o qué? –le dijo Kate al pobre guarda de la puerta que estaba presenciando la escena que tenía lugar ante sus ojos con los…en la garganta.

—Te voy a decir una cosa Bianca y esto va para todas –dije antes de entrar en el local junto a mi mujer –esa chica que acaba de entrar por esa puerta es mi esposa y la mujer de mi vida. Ayer la humillaste con tu mensajito. Si tan solo una vez más te atreves a hacer eso, algo parecido o similar ten por seguro que, olvidándome de que soy un caballero, te destrozo con mis propias manos ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Edward yo…

—Ni Edward ni nada, no me atraes ni siquiera un poco Bianca, nunca lo hiciste apártate de mi camino y déjame en paz.

—Lo mismo para vosotras dos –dijo Jasper –un solo problema más que me busques con Alice y te juro que es lo último que haces.

Y sin decir nada más porque no tenía caso nos adentramos en el local. Las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa de la zona VIP con unas bebidas en la mano. Cuando nos acercamos a ellas pude observar que mientras las demás estaban tomando cócteles, Bella y Chelsea, estaban tomando un refresco pero no me dio tiempo a preguntar.

—¿Por qué tardabais tanto?, ¿qué diablos les teníais que decir a esas zorras?

—Nada importante solo estábamos aclarando un par de puntos.

¿Y qué puntos eran esos?

—Solo les decíamos que nos dejasen en paz amor.

—Mas os vale, bueno a otra cosa –dijo Irina a voz en grito pues la música del local estaba bastante alta –Zorra dos dijo…

—¿Zorra dos? –preguntó Emmett, mi cuñado como siempre no sabiendo como callar a tiempo.

—Bianca es zorra uno, María zorra dos y Leah zorra tres –contestó Esme con impaciencia.

—Ahhhh –contestamos todos a la vez. No venía mal esa información ya que parece ser que íbamos a hablar en clave.

—Pues como decía antes de la interrupción –dijo Irina mirando mal a Emmett –zorra dos dice que las contactó un hombre en nombre de Elizabeth Cullen, ¿qué te han dicho cuando has llamado?

—Ahhh ¿es… que… tenía que llamar? –contestó Laurent apartándose un poco y preparándose para la furia que estaba por emerger.

—No sé si eres tonto por naturaleza o porque te entrenas para serlo, es obvio que después de lo que ha pasado llamaras a la cárcel a ver si esas dos habían recibido visitas –contestó mi prima cogiendo el móvil y levantándose de la mesa.

—Pues yo no lo veo tan obvio amor, se supone que pensábamos que las habían engatusado Athenodora y sus hijas ¿cómo iba yo a saber? además también podías haber llamado tu ¿o no?

—Pues no pienses tanto que se te agotan las neuronas, sí, oiga, me llamo Irina Vulturi… —y ya no pudimos oír que más decía porque se alejó de allí hacia los servicios para oír mejor.

Mientras volvía seguimos hablando un poco mas especulando sobre la posibilidad de que Elizabeth o Tanya hubieran podido contactar con alguien fuera de la cárcel y en esos estábamos cuando, en un microsegundo que la música dejo de sonar para cambiar a otra canción, se oyó una sonora bofetada y un grito de angustia señal de que alguien había recibido un fuerte golpe en…salva sean las partes.

—¿Pero quién te has creído que eres maldito idiota para manosearme con tus asquerosas manos y hacerme esa proposición?, soy una mujer decente con novio formal ¿te enteras?, si quieres una puta estoy segura de que por aquí hay muchas pero yo no soy una de ellas –escuchamos gritar a Irina mientras se oía un nuevo aullido del hombre producto de un nuevo porrazo seguramente propinado con los poderosos tacones que llevaba. Laurent se levantó de inmediato con el objeto de proteger el honor de una mujer que no necesitaba protección alguna pero nuestro orgullo masculino no nos permitía dejarlo simplemente pasar, no era la primera vez que ocurría esto, a este paso mis primas y mi madre iban a ser mundialmente conocidas por sus…tacones clavados en…según sea que parte.

—Es que con esa ropa tan ínfima que lleváis puesta –empezó a decir el bocazas de siempre.

—¿Pasa algo con nuestras ropas Emmett Swan? –preguntó una muy ofendida Rosalie. Ves a cualquier mujer de por aquí con ese atuendo y se te van los ojos detrás con la baba resbalándose por tu boca y ¿yo no puedo vestirme así?

—Es que a mí no me hace gracia que los demás…

—Los demás ¿qué? hermanito, de modo que hay quien sí puede y quien no –los demás no hacíamos más que hacerle gestos a mi cuñado para que callara ya que no se él pero los demás habíamos descubierto el porqué de su vestuario para matar…demostrarnos con hechos que ellas eran tan apetecibles como lo podían ser Bianca, Leah o María. Simplemente querían mostrarnos lo que teníamos en casa. Como si no lo supiéramos ya ¿de verdad eran tan idiotas de compararse con esas mujerzuelas?

—Bueno pues si le tenemos que dar un puñetazo a alguien no os molestéis porque…

—Vosotros no tenéis que dar ningún puñetazo a nadie –dijo Alice muy seria –nuestras guerras las luchamos nosotras.

—Sí Alice sí, ya lo sabemos y…lo acabamos de comprobar –dijo Jasper intentando apaciguar de nuevo a las fieras.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema –dijo Irina sentándose de nuevo en la mesa –según consta en los archivos Carmen ayer recibió una visita de una mujer que por la descripción puede muy bien ser Athenodora. No me han querido decir más argumentando la hora que es pero…mañana tendremos que hacer una visita a esos tres seres abominables.

—Iremos todas –dijo Esme muy segura.

–No sé si nos dejarán entrar esta vez. La última vez lo hicieron. Bueno ya pensaremos en una excusa.

—¿La ultima vez?— preguntaron a la vez Aro y Carlisle —¿cuándo habéis ido a verlas y porqué?

—Chicas esta música me llama ¿venís a bailar? –dijo de pronto Chelsea cambiando de tema muy oportunamente y dejándonos a todos anonadados. O sea hacia solo unos escasos minutos estaban todas enfurecidas jugando a capos de la mafia ¿y ahora se creían Maddona?, pero una cosa si es cierta la forma de terminar una conversación no deseada era su especialidad.

—¿Vais a mover el culo para sacarnos a bailar o tenemos que salir de caza? Os abierto que hoy hay mucho ganado –dijo Alice mirando a Jasper que se levantó de su asiento cuadrándose ante ella, los demás hicimos lo mismo. Lo último que me hacía falta era bailar con Bella y que su hermoso trasero se rozase contra mi sufrida erección que a estas alturas estaba en coma profundo. Y tal y como había predicho, su maravilloso y seductor culo se frotaba contra mi miembro en un ensordecedor y sensual baile que duró hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero yo no me quedaba atrás, mi cuerpo se pegaba al de ella mientras me movía al ritmo de la música que sonaba, frotándome contra su espalda y trasero de tal modo que en más de una ocasión me pareció que un gemido rompía la armonía ambiental. La verdad es que bailando encajábamos los dos con la misma perfección que haciendo el amor, no en vano dicen que el baile es algo así como amarse en público. Nuestros movimientos se hacían cada vez más sugestivos, la música nos llamaba embriagándonos y nos invitaba a caer en el más perverso de los placeres. Mis movimientos y los suyos se sincronizaban a la perfección mientras yo la tenia cogida de la cintura por detrás pegándome a su cuerpo todo lo que podía. La verdad es que lo estaba pasando muy bien, por primera vez desde que Garrett abrió el club estaba disfrutando de la música y del baile pues en otras ocasiones era alguno de mis diablos los que bailaban conmigo sino lo hacíamos todos en grupo y claro…no era lo mismo.

Cuando por fin conseguimos llegar a casa tome su cuerpo en volandas llevándola al dormitorio.

—¿De verdad has llegado a pensar por un solo instante que yo te engañaría con esa zorra? –le pregunté posicionándome detrás de ella mientras pasaba mis labios desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su mandíbula rozando, solo rozando, las comisuras de sus labios y dejándola con ganas de más. Ahora era el nene el que iba a jugar.

—Bueno…esto…yo… —decía mientras jadeaba y se convertía en pura y simple mantequilla ante mi simple roce.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte lo mucho que te amo, lo importante que eres para mí?, ¿cómo puedes creer que me iba a ir con otra estropeando una relación que he buscado por años? –le dije rozando con las puntas de los dedos sus pechos por encima de la blusa que aun tenia puesta –eres mi vida Bella, toda mi vida, mi razón de ser, mi excusa para vivir, por ti me levanto todos los días, por ti respiro, sin ti no sería nada, no era nada antes de conocerte, solo un solitario caminando sin rumbo por la vida, buscándote, anhelándote.

—Edward yo…perdóname mi amor, yo también te adoro y eres todo, todo para mí por eso es que me puse así yo…—me decía mientras siseaba de placer ya que mis uñas ahora estaban arañando su clítoris por encima de las bragas ya que tenía una mano metida por debajo de ese proyecto de falda que llevaba puesto.

—No tienes porque vestirte así comparándote con una zorra sin escrúpulos para que yo sepa el valor de lo que tengo en casa. Lo sé de sobra, lo valoro, lo aprecio.

—Me alegro de eso –dijo de nuevo poniéndose en plan beligerante –si ellas pueden yo también porque…—pero no pudo decir el porqué ya que la callé con un fuerte y demandante beso.

—¿Tienes una idea, tan solo una pequeña idea de cómo me has puesto con este modelito pecaminoso que llevas? –le dije bajando la cremallera de su falda y dejándola expuesta ante mí de cintura para abajo –ni Bianca, ni ninguna otra mujer podría ponerme así nunca aunque estuviera desnuda y tu lo harías hasta vestida de monja –mi boca se hallaba posicionada justo en su oído mientras le hablaba en pequeños y seductores susurros, al tiempo que metía la mano por entre sus bragas penetrándola con mis dedos— ¿sabes lo mucho que me ha excitado ver como defendías lo que es tuyo en la puerta de ese local?, ¿no?, pues ahora lo vas a saber –añadí sacándole con la otra mano la minúscula camiseta que llevaba atacando sus pezones sin piedad por encima de su sujetador.

—Edward…

—¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres mi amor? –pero no pudo contestarme ya que la cogí en volandas y la tiré encima de la cama donde nos amamos con furia y dulzura a la vez, con deseo, con pasión, dando rienda suelta a nuestro amor. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, mis labios lo adoraron y cuando la penetré lo hice con tal ímpetu que nos fundimos el uno con el otro como si fuera la última vez que pudiéramos hacerlo, como si mañana se acabase el mundo.

—No me vuelvas a hacer pasar por esto mi amor –le dije acariciando su pecho desnudo una vez que nos hubimos recuperado de nuestro tercer orgasmo –no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado. Si yo te digo que eres la mujer de mi vida y que no hay nadie más que tú, créelo por favor. Después de todo lo que nos han hecho y lo que hemos pasado ¿no crees que merecía un voto de confianza?

—Perdona Edward no sé que me ha pasado, bueno que nos ha pasado a todas. Pero en mi caso llegar a casa y ver a esas…zorras de pacotilla desnudas en la cocina y a…Heidi tocando tus partes…

—La estaba apartando en ese momento amor, ¿cómo puedes pensar siquiera que me iba a dejar tocar así?, si sintiera algo por ella jamás te había pedido que te casaras conmigo ¿no lo ves? , unos segundos más tarde y no habrías visto nada mi amor –le dije comprendiendo su punto

—Pero el caso es que lo he visto y algo se ha revuelto dentro de mí, no he podido evitarlo, normalmente soy muy pacifica pero… —dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Vaya día que llevaba pasaba de la risa al llanto, de la dulzura a la furia y yo tenía una pequeña idea de la razón

—¿Las hormonas quizás? –le dije sonriéndole de manera cómplice.

—¿Qué hormonas? –me contestó ceñuda, no me irás a salir ahora con la típica frase de que estoy pre menstruando o algo así ¿no?, porque de ser ese el caso que puntería hubiéramos tenido todas para menstruar a la vez. ¿Por qué siempre los hombres salís con el mismo y eterno rollo cavernícola?, pues que sepas que… —dijo intentando levantarse de la cama pero no se lo permití.

—No, no, amor, no es eso lo que quería decir –le dije poniéndome encima de ella y besándola de nuevo para apaciguar al monstruo que de nuevo estaba surgiendo –me refería a que…en fin ninguna de las demás se fueron corriendo a vomitar al baño, solo Chelsea y tu, luego Kate dándote algo que salió a comprar de urgencia junto con Esme…bueno…yo…me preguntaba si tal vez…

—Ah ¿te refieres a eso? –dijo tranquilizándose un poco y pasando sus piernas por mi erección.

—¿A que si no mi vida?, sabes que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Lo cierto es que no me he realizado antes la prueba porque quería hacerlo contigo, ¿quieres que sea ahora?

—Sí por favor –dije levantándome de la cama y llevándola en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño. Bella abrió el mueble que tenía asignado para ella y sacó la prueba que había guardado allí la noche anterior antes de ir al amanecer de chicas. Seguimos las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Los cinco minutos siguientes fueron eternos y nos entretuvimos hablando y haciendo planes de futuro. Lo primero era comprar una casa pues Rose y Emmett querrían su intimidad y nosotros también. Lo malo de todo es que hablar de lo que sea con la mujer que amas desnuda a tu lado con el culo puesto en la tapa del inodoro y las piernas subidas en la encimera del lavabo era…pecaminosamente insoportable. Supongo que a ella le sucedía lo mismo ya que me encontraba apoyado sobre la susodicha encimera tal y como Dios me trajo al mundo y sus ojos se desviaban constantemente hacia mi compi siempre alerta y dispuesto para la acción. Por fin pasaron los cinco minutos, había llegado el momento de confirmar las sospechas…

Una raya negativo y dos positivo o al revés, ¿qué dicen las instrucciones?

—Esto…no se… ¿donde las hemos echado?

—Edward Cullen de verdad que eres un caso no pierdes la cabeza porque la llevas sujeta sobre los hombros –dijo levantándose de la taza del inodoro y poniéndose a cuatro patas para mirar por debajo del mueble regalándome una increíble vista de su trasero. Mi erección hizo un salto mortal mientras yo me abalanzaba hacia ella penetrándola en esa postura en que se encontraba intentando por encima de todo ser suave y cariñoso ya que no sabíamos el resultado y no quería arriesgarme a nada, pero es que me ponía en tal estado de excitación que a veces no respondía de mi mismo. Bella no se quejó, muy por el contrario me recibió con un grito de placer y por unos largos y extensos minutos nos olvidamos de hormonas y pruebas.

—Tu busca por allí y yo por aquí y deja de mirarme el culo que a este paso no sabremos nunca el resultado –dijo mi Bella en plan sargento una vez nos hubimos recuperado de un orgasmo bestial.

—Pues tú deja de mirar también para abajo –le contesté arrogante ya que cada vez que me volvía sus ojos se iban inmediatamente a esa zona de mi cuerpo que nunca conseguía estar flácida con esa mujer delante, ni siquiera después de haber disfrutado de cuatro sesiones de amor intenso.

—Aquí está –dijo levantándose con un vaivén de tetas que ¡hay por Dios! esta mujer me mata después de drenarme por completo.

—Vamos a ver aquí dice que una rayita es no y dos sí, a ver el palito –dijo cogiéndolo de donde lo había dejado –lo observó durante unos segundos para después mirarme con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Bella? –le pregunté mientras cogía el palito que me tendía.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas por aqui. Espero que estemos todas bien aunque ansiosas por el inminente fin de la saga.<strong>

**Como veis el lío se ha resuelto satisfactoriamente aunque queda por saber quien hablo con Carmen y porque la dejaron pasar cuando se supone que esta incomunicada. Podréis pensar que lo mismo pasó con Esme y las demás pero en este caso iban con un abogado, Irina.**

**Por otro lado ¿estarán estas dos embarazadas? jajajaaj, en el próximo capitulo lo sabréis.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros rr, me encanta recibirlos, son mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo:**

**_**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16, eLeTwihard**_**

**Demos la bienvenida a : eLeTwihard**

**Y, por supuesto, muchas gracias a las que me añadís todos los días a vuestras alertas y favoritos. Cada mensaje que recibo de que alguien ha hecho eso es una inyección de moral para mi al igual que vuestros rr.**

**Un beso a todas y hasta el siguiente.**


	24. Entre calabazas y turrones

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Entre calabazas y turrones<strong>

**Pov Bella**

—¿Bella? –me preguntó mirando las instrucciones que venían con la prueba

—Sí, mi amor

—Aquí…aquí…hay... dos rayas..., dos rayas significan... positivo…estás…estás embarazada…vamos a tener un bebé…vamos…vamos a ser padres –me dijo con los ojos cristalinos por la emoción al tiempo que se levantaba para envolverme entre sus brazos, lugar en el que yo siempre me sentía segura, protegida y feliz. Y sin embargo hoy, precisamente hoy, un poderoso sentimiento de culpa y tristeza me embargó. Culpa porque había desconfiado de él, del hombre que me contó desde el principio la historia de su vida para que yo tuviera el poder de defenderme, que nunca me ocultó nada de nada, que me habló de Cruella y de su madre desde el primer momento. El hombre con el que había luchado a brazo partido para defender nuestro amor. Y, sin embargo, ante una situación mal interpretada, no buscada por él, yo voy y dudo, dudo de él y de su amor por mí.

—Cielo, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿es de alegría?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te he hecho daño?, háblame por favor.

—Es que… es que…no soy una buena esposa, me he dejado llevar por la euforia del momento, por el enfado, quizás también por las demás… yo…yo…he dudado de ti y eso no me lo perdono –le dije poniéndome a llorar desconsoladamente. Edward me tomó entre sus brazos, se sentó en el suelo del baño conmigo, me puso en su regazo y empezó a acariciarme mientras me daba besos limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Mi niña, no te voy a negar que me ha dolido tu comportamiento porque sería mentira y nos hemos prometido decir siempre la verdad. Pero yo te perdono, te perdono porque la situación era confusa y me quieres tanto que te dejaste llevar por tus celos y… ¿por tus hormonas quizás?

—Uffff que Dios no lo quiera porque si yo me deje llevar por mis hormonas y no era la única mujer en esa habitación, eso quiere decir que aparte de Chelsea y yo…uffff.

—¡Madre mía que horror ¡ –exclamó para sí adivinando lo que yo quería decir.

—Lo siento Edward no creo que fueran mis hormonas, fuimos todas a la vez y ninguna en concreto. Nos dejamos llevar unas por otras. Fue un momento tan…intenso. Volvíamos de mala leche porque era obvio que ese mensaje de Alice era falso. Yo no soy así, siempre escucho antes de juzgar a nadie y a ti…yo…te juzgué…acabamos de venir de una luna de miel preciosa… ninguna de nosotras somos así, ninguna, sin embargo…soy una mala esposa y una mala madre –repetí echándome a llorar de nuevo –perdona Edward eres el mejor marido que una podría querer y yo…te he fallado…yo…

—Mi amor que tonterías estás diciendo tu no me has fallado en nada, anda ven. Eres la mejor esposa que podría haber encontrado, la única que quería, querré y quiero, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. Mi hermana, mis primas y Esme también se dejaron llevar por la tensión del momento. Son muy intensas…como tú, eso es verdad, ellas también escuchan antes de hacer falsas conclusiones pero creo que ayer…bueno no sé exactamente que pasó, creo que mando el grupo en vez del sentido común. Ellas también tienen su parte de culpa, todos cometimos errores, el mío fue estar tan sorprendido que tardé en empujar a esa zorra y quitar la mano de ahí cuanto antes. Eso fue lo que te encendió mi amor, eso y…quizás los mensajes, pero si no hubieras visto esa escena habrías reaccionado de otro modo con ellos, tu…y también ellas.

—¿Entonces me has perdonado?

—Cómo no voy a hacerlo si te adoro, anda no digas tonterías. Además vamos a tener un bebé, estoy sumamente feliz por eso ¿tú no lo estás?

—Sí, claro que lo estoy –me apresuré a decir antes de que interpretara mal mis palabras -es que…no sé…puede que tengas razón las hormonas quizás me hagan estar más sensible.

—Bueno pues esperemos que sean solo las tuyas –dijo horrorizado ante el panorama que se nos podría presentar y yo me eché a reír por la cara que había puesto.

—¿Por qué no nos vestimos y volvemos a la cama?, no quiero que te pongas enferma mi amor, no ahora con esa personita que tienes dentro de ti. Vallamos a dormir y mañana llamaremos al ginecólogo de la familia para que nos diga cómo está todo ¿ok?, una vez en Madrid buscaremos al mejor para que os cuide.

—De acuerdo.

—Te amo Bella, te amo muchísimo, nunca lo dudes.

—No, no lo dudaré jamás. Y con esa promesa de amor volvimos de nuevo a la cama. Edward me posicionó sobre ella suavemente, como se coloca un cristal caro y frágil. Se puso encima de mí apoyándose en sus brazos para evitar descargar su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Empezó a besarme con ternura y pasión, sus besos fueron descendiendo desde mis labios hasta llegar a mis senos, empezó a acariciarlos con su lengua de una manera tan exquisita que yo empecé a retorcerme debajo de él y a jadear de puro placer, eso pareció excitarle ya que siguió bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi zona más erógena la cual lamió, mordió y chupó hasta que, ayudado por dos de sus dedos que penetraron mi interior, arrancó de mi un poderoso orgasmo, como todos los que tenia con él, poderosos, potentes, únicos y en esencia distintos.

—Esto ha sido para ti, solo para ti mi amor —me dijo cuando intenté devolverle el favor que me había hecho—, para que sepas y no tengas duda de que eres la mejor esposa y serás la mejor madre. Podremos cometer errores cielo, los cometeremos todos, nos enfadaremos el uno con el otro, meteremos la pata una y mil veces, pero siempre por encima de todo prevalecerá nuestro amor. Mi placer es tu placer cielo y si tu lo sientes yo me doy por satisfecho. Y así, saciados y amándonos más que nunca nos quedamos dormidos uno en brazos del otro hasta que unos fuertes golpes nos despertaron de repente.

—Bella, Eddie, ¿estáis despiertos?

—Sí, Chelsea sí, ahora sí –dijo Edward enfatizando el ahora –sí, estamos despiertos, ¿que se te ofrece?

—¿Podemos pasar?, tengo que pedirle algo a Bella.

—¿Cuántas se supone que estáis ahí?

—Pues cuantas vamos a ser las de siempre.

—¿Chelsea no dormía con Irina en su casa? –me preguntó Edward mientras se ponía unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

—Esto…pues sí –le respondí no sabiendo muy bien adonde quería llegar.

—¡Madre de Dios! a estas horas y ya dando la lata, eso quiere decir que esta toda la cuadrilla ahí fuera –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola bruscamente lo que provocó que una masa amorfa de cuerpos, pies y cabezas aterrizara dentro de la habitación.

—Edward, primo que brusco eres por Dios, ya podrías tener más cuidado que por aquí puede haber más personas de las que tú te crees –le dijo Irina levantándose del suelo. Bueno Bella veníamos a ver si ya…ya sabes…si has hecho…bueno…

—Sí Irina, me lo hice ayer por la noche junto a Edward. Lo siento pero es que creo que, como futuro padre, es a él a quien le correspondía estar, además era mi manera de pedirle perdón por…ya sabes

—Si lo cierto es que nos portamos mal y…un momento ¿has dicho como futuro padre?, eso significa que…—y un grito ensordecedor, bueno miento, muchos gritos ensordecedores llenaron la habitación expulsando de ella a mi marido, a mi padre que llegaba en ese momento, a mi suegro, y a mi abuelo político que se marcharon corriendo a la cocina por si las moscas. Solo Emmett tuvo el valor de quedarse. De repente, me vi invadida por un montón de brazos que me agarraban y voces que me felicitaban.

—¡Voy a ser tío, voy a ser tío!, ¡mi hermanita va a tener un bebé! Vieji vas a ser abuela otra vez, ya podrás volver a presumir de que eres una abuela joven –canturreaba Emmett con mi madre cogida en volandas la cual estaba tan emocionada que no se percató del concepto _eres una abuela joven _ni de la palabra _vieji_, pues no hizo comentario al respecto.

—Y yo también voy a ser tía –canturreaban también Alice y Rose jugando al corro de la patata con mi sobrina, que estaba alucinada de ver a tanta loca chillando, saltando y bailando, de repente me fijé en que Chelsea tenía una cara muy sería.

—Chelsi ¿la tuya dio negativo?

—Pues no lo sé Belly, esto…verás…no tuve el valor para hacérmela ayer. Han sido tantas falsas alarmas que no quiero que Carlos se vuelva a ilusionar…y después de cómo le traté…ya sabes me parece que metimos la pata hasta el fondo –dijo obteniendo el asentimiento de todas—. En fin el caso es que he arrastrado a tus primas, tía y hermana hasta aquí tan pronto para hacérmela con vosotras, ya sabes… ¿puedo usar tu cuarto de baño?

—Claro Chels pasa –y no solo pasó mi amiga sino que nos metimos todas a cascoporro, o sea, al mogollón en un cuarto de baño que si bien era tan grande como la habitación, no estaba preparado para albergar a tanta mujer dentro. Así que, mientras esperábamos que pasaran los cinco minutos, nos desparramos todas por la bañera, el suelo y la taza del inodoro. A ninguna se nos ocurrió salir a esperar a la habitación ¿total para qué? Una vez que Chelsea hubo echo pis en el palito, dejamos entrar a Emmett que, por pudor claro está, se había quedado esperando en la habitación. Todavía no entiendo muy bien que cáscaras pintaba mi hermano ahí con tanta loca suelta pero Emmett era Emmett y era inútil tratar de entenderlo.

—Ya han pasado los cinco minutos, por favor Renée –le dijo a mi madre que era la que estaba más cerca de ella—¿quieres mirarlo tú por mi?, ya sabes una ralla negativo, dos positivo –mi madre cogió el palito de encima del lavabo al tiempo que un montón de cabezas nos arremolinamos en torno a ella…nos quedamos todas mirando y…nueva sesión de gritos, besos, felicitaciones, aplausos y una Chelsea emocionada que rompió a llorar de pura felicidad. Así nos encontraron Carlos y Edward que subieron de nuevo a ver porque volvíamos a gritar tanto. A mi pedazo de hombre se le veía un poco descompuesto, supongo que pensaría que me había sucedido algo. Que tierno, dulce, atento y amante marido que tenía pero…¡que nueve meses me esperaban por Dios!

—No pasa nada cielo –le dije enseguida para no preocuparle es que…bueno será mejor que os lo diga ella –pero no me dio tiempo a añadir más porque un viento huracanado con la forma de mi amiga nos dio un empujón y se lanzo a su marido con tal ímpetu que casi lo hace caer con ella encima, menos mal que Edward llegó a tiempo, no sé cómo llegó pero el caso es que llegó y a mí se revolucionó la lívido de verle hacer ese movimiento tan erótico. _Vamos a ver Bella contente porque te esperan nueve meses de hormonas totalmente revolucionadas y si te lanzas a tu pedazo de hombre a cada momento que esto sucede cuando pasen los nueve meses no va a quedar de él ni los huesos, contente, hija contente ¿tan difícil es?_

En ese momento entraron los demás hombres de la casa, bueno y los que no eran de la casa también. Cuando Irina, Kate y Sulpicia vieron a su padre y marido respectivo se lanzaron a él provocando esta vez una caída en masa pues se llevaron por delante a Carlisle y Esme que también se había lanzado a sus brazos, los demás conseguimos esquivar a tiempo aunque gracias al abrazo protector de mi esposo yo nunca estuve en peligro de caer ya que me quitó del medio en cuanto vio el panorama. De todos modos los diablos en cuestión también pasaron por mi lado con el máximo cuidado, ya que, aunque locas, eran conscientes de mi estado.

—Bella está embarazada –chillaba Kate todavía en el suelo al oído de su padre –te advierto que yo también quiero uno –le dijo a Garrett quien empezó a ayudarla a levantar más que nada para que a su padre le entrara el aire por algún sitio.

—Pero Kate cariño, hablamos del tema hace una semana y decías…

—Lo que dije hace una semana, fue hace una semana y hoy es hoy y cuando digo que quiero uno es que quiero uno ¿o es que pretendes que tus sobrinos nazcan sin tener un primo con quien jugar? –y todos los hombres se la quedaron mirando con claro gesto de confusión, Garrett incluido, mientras las mujeres hacían un gesto de asentimiento. Jasper y Laurent pusieron una cara extraña pues Irina y Alice les miraban de una forma muy curiosa, algo que no supe descifrar aunque tenía una ligera idea.

—Claro cariño lo que tú quieras –le contestó Garrett a Kate lo más deprisa que pudo para calmarla—, ya sabes que estoy encantado pero has dicho sobrinos ¿es que Bella acaso? –y todas miramos a Chelsea.

—Carlos…cariño…verás…es que Kate ha dicho sobrinos porque –pero a Chelsea no le dio tiempo a decir más porque Carlos la tomó en brazos, la sujeto a él como si fuera un mono y empezó a dar saltos y vueltas de alegría mientas le besaba en la cara y le decía gracias. Mi padre me dio un abrazo cariñoso y tierno que denotaba que estaba emocionado. Carlisle era el único que parecía momificado en el sitio.

—Carlisle cariño, ¿has oído?, vamos a ser abuelos, a ver tierra llamando a Carlisle Cullen.

—Abuelo, voy a ser abuelo, soy muy joven, pero voy a ser abuelo y...me encanta —dijo acercándose a nosotros con Esme para que nos diéramos un abrazo grupal al cual se unió el resto de la cuadrilla –todavía voy a tener energías para seguirle el ritmo –añadió todo emocionado. Y cuando pasó ese emotivo momento todos bajamos al salón ya que la habitación resultaba un poco demasiado pequeña y eso que, como digo, era bastante espaciosa.

—Espero y deseo que sigas teniendo esas mismas energías cuando lleguen los míos dijo una Alice que seguía mirando a su novio con las cejas levantadas en un claro gesto de desafío.

—Pues eso mismo digo yo, mi padre todavía no tiene ninguno –dijo Irina mirando a Laurent de la misma manera. Claro que si alguien por aquí no se decide ni poniéndole una pistola en…

–Por cierto Cayo ha sonsacado a mi…cuñada y sobrinas, fueron ellas las que visitaron a Carmen y Elizabeth. Las dejaron pasar porque hay una falla en la orden de restricción que dice _familia allegada y abogados _y claro…Athenodora, Heidi y Renata son familia allegada –dijo Aro de modo muy oportuno aliviando la pequeña tensión que se había instalado en el cuarto y mirando a Irina y Laurent .

—De verdad que cuando llegue a la oficina me voy a cargar al pasante que escribió semejante gilipollez –contestó Irina toda exaltada y desde luego van a cambiar ese término ahora mismo, abogados y ya está.

—Irina cariño, te olvidas de…

—Bueno lo cambio luego…

—¿Y de que se está olvidando?

—No, de nada importante es que teníamos que ir a centro comercial y…

—Y entonces lo puedo hacer yo –le dijo Laurent mirándola de manera sospechosa. Upsss este había adivinado nuestro plan –así que si estáis pensando en una visita tipo la de antes de la boda ya se os puede ir olvidando porque, mi querida novia, te comunico que mientras tú estabas bailando la danza de la lluvia allí arriba yo ya he hablado con…quien tenía que hablar. Y ahora no me lo reproches porque justo ayer por la noche me recriminabas que no hacía las cosas.

—No, si…bien hecho está… —dijo Irina mirándonos a todas con cara de _lo siento pues se nos jorobó el plan _ ¿qué le íbamos a hacer? me hubiera gustado ver la cara de las dos brujas cuando le dijera que estoy felizmente embarazada de mi marido pero…ya se enterarán.

—Bueno, el caso es que el incidente de ayer fue urdido desde la cárcel y lo importante es que ya os hayáis ocupado de que eso no vuelva a suceder –dijo Aro para aliviar tensión interviniendo de nuevo muy oportunamente.

—¿Y que ha dicho Cayo de todo esto? –preguntó Esme con un cierto deje de malicia en su voz.

—Cayo ha echado de casa a las tres brujas. Va a solicitar el divorcio, en un principio no quería hacerlo por el escándalo que se formaría ya que hay uno reciente en la familia seguido de una no menos reciente boda, pero mi padre le ha dicho que a la porra con el escándalo pues está harto de aguantar a esas tres, así que…es oficial Athenodora, Heidi y Renata están fuera de la familia.

—Pues no sé si alegrarme o aterrorizarme papá, sin nadie que las vigile ¿quién sabe lo que son capaces de hacer? –le dijo Kate expresando el sentir de todos.

—Chicas no podemos consentir que una situación como la de ayer se vuelva a repetir –dije yo todavía avergonzada de mi comportamiento –debemos confiar en nuestros hombres más que nunca. Todas las demás lanzaron gestos y miradas de asentimiento mientras cada una le dedicaba una caricia tierna a su pareja, yo sentí como Edward me sentaba en su regazo para que estuviera más cerca de él.

—Bueno pues como se ha interrumpido el plan de…ir al centro comercial –dijo Alice propongo que salgamos a celebrar y…

—Alto ahí mi querida hermanita, celebrar saldremos a celebrar pero antes Bella y yo tenemos una cita con el ginecólogo a la cual –añadió antes de que su hermana y primas pudieran abrir la boca –solo vamos a acudir los futuros padres y abuelos, nada de hermanos, primos ni demás familia, esa se queda esperando en donde…sea que queráis esperar. Que entre los padres y los abuelos ya somos bastantes. Chelsea, Carlos –agregó cogiendo el teléfono –si queréis os pido también cita a vosotros.

Y así fue como todos juntos en tropel nos encaminamos hacia la consulta del médico ya que al final, entre puchero y puchero, los tres diablos sobrantes, Rose y Sulpicia consiguieron una plaza para acudir a la consulta.

—Vamos a parecer la familia Trap –dijo Edward muy contrariado cuando íbamos a subir al coche y Carlos le dio la razón. Alice nos detuvo mientras pegaba una especie de cartulina en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Muertos de la curiosidad fuimos todos a ver que era y...lo que allí leí hizo que me pusiera del color de las fresas maduras.

_Atención, mujer embarazada a bordo, futuro padre histérico, sobreprotector y enfurecido al volante. Peligro de muerte a quien se le ocurra tan solo rozar el coche. Un poco de precaución por favor._

Y lo más gracioso del caso es que lo había puesto alguien que resultaba un peligro público número uno cuando conducía ya que no solía distinguir entre amarillo y verde y solía saltarse los semáforos en ámbar no una ni dos veces, sino siempre. Mi pedazo de hombre frunció el ceño

—Alice ¿no pretenderás que lleve eso puesto ahí verdad?

—Pues si hermanito, sí lo pretendo ¿o es que tu acaso pretendes llevar a Bella en esa máquina infernal sin la protección adecuada?, pues déjame decirte que…

Pero Edward no la escuchó. Suspirando con resignación me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos al coche con Carlos y Chelsea detrás. Al llegar a la puerta del edificio donde estaba la consulta del médico, tuvo lugar una nueva discusión pues Edward seguía sin estar de acuerdo en que subiéramos tanta gente arriba. Todos nos miraban al pasar como si fuéramos monos de feria pero a nosotros no nos importaba. Yo le daba la razón a mi marido pues esto era una cosa privada de él y yo, y en todo caso los abuelos, pero por otro lado me daban pena los diablos así que me mantuve callada. Al final ganó mi pedazo de hombre que se impuso, valla que se impuso y sino que se lo pregunten a mis hormonas que subieron conmigo en un ascensor en el que, según mi modo de ver, iba mucha gente ya que con nosotros iban Chelsea, Carlos y las dos abuelas. Carlisle y Charlie había decidido quedarse abajo con los demás por decisión…digamos que…ajena.

—Señores Cullen –le dijo Edward a la enfermera de recepción.

—Y yo soy la amiga –dijo Chelsea.

—Y yo el marido de la amiga –la enfermera se nos quedó mirando como si nos hubieran salido cuernos y rabo hasta que al fin nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos dicho. Una vez arreglado el malentendido nos dirigimos a la sala de espera hasta que nos llamaron. La doctora Cooper me hizo una revisión de arriba abajo para lo cual hizo esperar fuera al grueso de la familia, Edward incluido, pero cuando llegó el momento de la ecografía les dejó pasar a todos en tropel. No puedo expresar la emoción que sentí cuando vi por primera vez a mi anacardo en la pantalla, era tan pequeñito, pero su corazón se escuchaba de forma atronadora. Edward y yo con nuestras manos unidas nos mirábamos con la emoción contenida y lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que Chelsea, Renée y Esme no estaban en mejor condición. La doctora nos dijo que todo iba muy bien, que estaba embarazada como de unas tres semanas. Y si los cálculos no fallaban tendríamos el bebe para finales de abril.

Cuando la doctora empezó a imprimir una copia para cada uno de los que estábamos allí se armó de nuevo el belén pues los diablos que habían quedado abajo reclamarían una para cada una, por lo que necesitábamos más muchas más. Una vez que hubimos salido, con nuestras muchas copias en la mano, le tocó el turno a Chelsea que nos pidió a las tres que la acompañáramos ya que ella no tenia padres con quien compartir ese momento, bueno…tenerlos los tenía…pero ya sabemos la historia.

Pasamos con ella todos menos Edward quien, a pesar de las protesta de nuestra amiga, prefirió quedarse para darle ese punto de privacidad, al igual que había hecho Carlos conmigo. La sensación fue la misma que cuando vi a mi pequeño anacardo, pero la sorpresa fue que ella no tenía un solo anacardo, tenía dos así que imagínense la emoción que embargó a los futuros padres y a los que estábamos con ellos. Cuando Edward vio salir de allí a una Chelsea llorando de pura felicidad con nosotras acompañándola en eso de las lagrimas, más que nada por solidaridad, se asustó y vino corriendo a nosotras pero cuando le dijimos que traía gemelos la abrazó con gran alegría pues sabíamos de sobra lo que les había costado llegar hasta ahí. De nuevo en la calle se repitieron las risas y los llantos, las felicitaciones, los gestos de alegría al ver a nuestros bebés impresos en la foto. De repente me dio mi primer antojo.

—Esto… ¿podemos ir a ese Starbucks de allí? es que me apetece un frapuccino con chocolate y su nata y…—y no me dio tiempo a decir más porque Alice me cogió de una mano, Rose de la otra, Kate y Esme hicieron lo mismo con Chelsea e Irina, Renée y Sulpicia iban abriendo el paso con grandes y enormes aspavientos, avisando a la gente de que estábamos embarazadas y debían respetarnos. Yo no sabía por dónde meterme. Cuando llegamos al establecimiento hicimos un poco de cola que a mi cuñada se le antojó muy larga aunque estaba compuesta solo de tres personas pero es que dos de ellas eran muy pesadas. A ver a un sitio de estos se viene sabiendo ya lo que se va a pedir y no se tira uno en la cola tres horas decidiendo qué coño quiere. Y para más inri cuando nos tocó el turno el camarero se puso a hablar por teléfono y mi prima ya no pudo más.

—Vamos a ver buen hombre, ¿nos va a atender o no nos va a atender? Es que aquí mi sobrino quiere un frapuccino y a las mujeres embarazadas no se les debe hace esperar y ¿no ve usted que nosotras venimos con dos?, ¿o es que no lo ve?, ¿pretende acaso que mis hermosos sobrinos nazcan con una mancha de nacimiento producto de un antojo que las madres no pudieron satisfacer porque un camarero estaba hablando por teléfono en horas de trabajo?, el libro de reclamaciones, ¿dónde está el libro de reclamaciones?, porque voy a poner una queja, no hay derecho tratar así a unas pobres mujeres que esperan un bebé y… —mientras Laurent intentaba calmar a Irina el camarero me miró primero a mí, luego a mi tripa, hizo la misma operación con Chelsea, luego miró a Irina, luego a las demás, se encogió de hombros y…nos tomó el pedido pues Alice le dijo si quería darse prisa de una vez. En eso llegaron nuestros maridos que, como siempre, no se enteraron de nada. Una vez tuve en mis manos mi café lo saboreé y lo deguste con fruición. De repente me fije en el de Esme que era de vainilla y me apeteció probarlo. Esme se dio cuenta y así empezamos una ronda de probar todo de los demás imitando a la perfección a los niños de una guardería y su traspaso de microbios.

Sin apenas darnos cuenta llegó por fin el día en que regresábamos a nuestros trabajos y a nuestra rutina diaria. Menos mal que viajamos de nuevo en el avión privado ya que al club de las alturas esa vez le dieron mucho por…bueno pues ya se sabe por dónde. Chelsea y yo nos pasamos todo el santo viaje de la cama al retrete y del retrete a la cama, vomitando hasta la primera papilla que comimos y causando el consiguiente desasosiego en Edward y Carlos que no disimulaban para nada su preocupación. El médico de a bordo, que estaba allí única y exclusivamente para atendernos a requerimiento de Edward, nos dijo que era normal en nuestro estado pero que podíamos acudir al ginecólogo para solicitar algo contra los vómitos ya que él al no ser su especialidad no sabía cual nos podía ir mejor. Y eso es lo que hicimos nada más llegar a Madrid una vez que nos hubimos instalado de nuevo en casa. Y no hay mal que por bien no venga pues en primer lugar encontré a Emily una ginecóloga estupenda que adopté enseguida como mi ginecóloga particular, en segundo lugar conseguí ver a mi pequeño anacardo de nuevo y saber que todo marchaba bien y en último lugar Emily me recetó las maravillosas pastillas contra las nauseas y vómitos que mejoraron considerablemente mi calidad de vida. Además Rose y Emmett vinieron con nosotros para conocer a nuestro bebé. Chelsea y Carlos llamaron para decirnos que habían llegado bien a Canarias y que también habían acudido al médico obteniendo los mismos resultados. Edward y yo les dijimos que, debido a los múltiples viajes de Carlos, no dudara en venirse para acá en caso de verse sola.

El primer día de trabajo tras la luna de miel fue apoteósico. Después de desayunar, nos encaminamos al garaje para coger nuestros coches. Suspiré resignada armándome de paciencia cuando vi como Edward me tomaba en brazos para bajar los pocos escalones que había hasta llegar al garaje. Sí, sí, ya sé que siempre me tropiezo con el último escalón que está muy cerca del suelo y acabo con mi trasero en el susodicho pavimento ¿pero no podía simplemente decirme que esperara en la puerta de la casa? Pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que al llegar a la redacción del periódico seguía con su actitud demasiado sobreprotectora provocando que la nueva encargada de recepción y los conserjes del edificio nos miraran con cara rara.

—Estamos embarazados –les dijo mi hombre a modo de explicación cuando por fin conseguí que me dejara en el suelo. Tanto la recepcionista como los conserjes nos dieron la enhorabuena, cosa que al señor no le pareció tampoco muy bien ya que, según él, la felicitación de los hombres fue demasiado efusiva. Una escena similar tuvo lugar en la redacción.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —le contesté a Ángela ante su mirada interrogante ya que habíamos llegado a mi mesa entre _cuidado cariño no te resbales, primero un pie y luego otro, así, eso es_ _cariño lo estás haciendo muy bien_–. De nuevo las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar pero esta vez Edward me sujeto tan fuerte contra su cuerpo que verdaderamente dificultó e interceptó los posibles abrazos masculinos dejando solo un pequeño espacio para que Ángela pudiera hacerlo.

—A partir de ahora –dijo mi hombre recién llegado del jurasico –aquí la señora Cullen no volverá a hacer trabajo de campo hasta nueva orden. Ella es la jefa, ella manda, ella ordena, ella dispone y ustedes salen a la calle todas las veces que haya que salir ¿estamos?, ¿no querrán ustedes que Bella y mi hijo tengan algún tipo de problema? –las mujeres rodamos los ojos ante esa actitud tan sobreprotectora y los hombres asintieron con la boca más abierta que un buzón de correos. Yo sabía que a ninguno de ellos les importaba el hecho de que tuvieran que hacer mas salidas porque yo no pudiera hacerlo, pero estaba embarazada no impedida o enferma y el hecho de no poder salir siquiera a hacer una simple entrevista me ponía de los nervios. Tendría que hablar con Mr. Jurasic del tema, claro después de tener otro tipo de contacto con él ya que esa actitud al tiempo que me crispaba también ponía a danzar mis muy revolucionadas hormonas.

—Anda que menudos nueve meses te esperan –me dijo Ángela en un momento en que Edward no escuchaba –y yo rodé los ojos resignada.

Y así llegó el día treinta y uno de octubre, Hallowen para nosotros, pero aquí en España al día siguiente, el uno de noviembre, se celebra a la vez el Día de todos los Santos durante el cual los españoles hacen largas colas en los cementerios para ir a presentar sus respetos a todos sus seres queridos.

—Mira tía que bien me está quedando –me dijo mi sobrina enseñándome su calabaza ya que el día anterior a Hallowen las tres nos habíamos pasado toda la tarde metidas en la cocina decorando las calabazas en cuestión y creando un ambiente típico de esas fechas. Aquí en España desde hace algunos años también se suele celebrar pero solo a nivel de disfraces y en nuestra comunidad, casi toda llena de norteamericanos, pasamos de casa en casa a por el tradicional truco o trato. Una vez que las calabazas quedaron vistas para sentencia y con las velas luciendo en su interior apagamos las luces de la cocina y nos fuimos a la cama con nuestros maridos que se habían ido antes que nosotras hartos de que nos les hiciéramos caso. Me metí en la cama y me acurruqué junto a mi pedazo de hombre que me abrazó en sueños aferrándose a mí como una lapa y con su respiración entrecortada, su calor corporal, su delicioso olor y su aliento en mi cuello me quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me despertó una especie de grito ensordecedor e histérico que provenía de la cocina, así que bajé corriendo a ver qué pasaba. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de despertar a Edward, aunque me extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho ya el estruendoso grito, pues pensaba que sería Rose regañando a mi sobrina. Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con mi cuñada agazapada a la puerta con uno de los bates de béisbol de Emmett en la mano. Rossie estaba en el salón viendo dibujos.

—Bella hay alguien ahí dentro, cuando he llegado he podido ver una luz fantasmagórica que dejaba ver una sonrisa diabólica y amenazadora, es espeluznante y horrible ¿qué hacemos?, ¿llamamos a la policía? –yo me asomé un poco a la cocina y pude ver esa sonrisa tipo payaso de It* que me saludaba desde el interior de la estancia y ni corta ni perezosa corrí toda horrorizada, con todo el sigilo posible, hacia el teléfono con Rose pegada a mí, pero me paré a medio camino provocando que mi cuñada se tropezara conmigo metiéndome el bate de beisbol por…bueno pues por ahí.

—Vamos a ver una cosita Rose, ayer estuvimos haciendo las calabazas ¿sí o sí?

—Pues…sí

—Y si no recuerdo mal metimos unas velas encendidas dentro a modo de farolillos y les abrimos una boca hacia arriba como si estuvieran sonriendo, ¿sí o sí?

—Pues sí.

—Pues ahí tienes tu luz extraña y tu sonrisa diabólica –y las dos nos dirigimos a la cocina palo en mano por si las moscas. Encendimos la luz y ahí burlándose de nosotras estaban las dichosas calabazas.

—Por Dios, no te puedes imaginar el susto que me he llevado y el dolor de cabeza que se me ha puesto. Ni una palabra de esto a los chicos que ya bastante cachondeo se traen con nosotras.

—¿Qué es lo que no nos tenéis que decir? –preguntó un muy oportuno Emmett que entraba en ese momento en la cocina seguido de Edward.

—Esto…pues…que se nos han quemado las tostadas.

—¿Qué tostadas?, yo no veo ningún tostador fuera ni ningún pan de molde.

—¡Huy que tontas, pero si lo hemos vuelto a guardar! –dije yo reaccionando deprisa y Emmett no tuvo más remedio que callarse, no estaba del todo convencido pero calló, o eso creía yo al menos.

—Que bonitas os quedaron las calabazas, en serio que en la oscuridad dan verdadero miedo, ¿no os habréis asustado al entrar?, ¿verdad?, es que he oído un grito, ¿tú no has oído nada Edward?

—Pues ahora que lo dices, sí creo haber oído algo entre sueños ¿os han asustado amor? –preguntó el muy traidor con recochineo dejando bien claro que había oído el grito, pero esa voz…Dios mío que voz ¿pero es que ni burlándose de mi podía yo dejar de estar excitada con este hombre?

—¡Noooo!– exclamamos las dos a la vez, yo cuando conseguí salir del sopor que mi hombre me provocaba. Las dos miramos con gesto ceñudo a la pobre Rossie que había sido testigo de nuestra…idiotez

–No somos tan tontas hermano—le dije yo—, ya sabíamos que estaban ahí. Solo hemos gritado de indignación… por… lo de las tostadas. Y Emmett entonces tuvo que cerrar del todo su bocota al ver que con nosotras no podía. Edward miraba a Emmett con un claro gesto de mejor será que lo dejes correr pero Emmett volvió a arremeter cuando vio que Rose tomaba el ibuprofeno del mueble de las medicinas.

—¿Estás enferma cariño?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿la cabeza quizás?, ¿producto de una emoción fuerte como un susto por ejemplo?

—Emmett Swan, a no ser que pienses que soy una yonkie del ibuprofeno, es obvio que me duele la cabeza ¿o no?, he dormido mal y eso es todo.

—Bueno, bueno no te pongas así –volvió a responder el bocazas ignorando la advertencia velada que le hacía mi pedazo de hombre –yo solo me preocupaba porque las emociones fuertes nada más levantarse y sin desayunar no son nada buenas y… —pero calló lo que fuese que iba a añadir al ver la cara de Rose y porque por la expresión de su cara Edward le debía haber propinado una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Luego del trabajo he quedado con los dueños del chalet que hay unos metros más arriba para verlo ¿recuerdas? –le dije a Edward para desviar la atención de Emmett del asunto de las calabazas y del susto.

—Sí amor, saldremos antes de trabajar y vendremos con tiempo.

—Ya sabéis que no es necesario –dijeron a la vez Emmett y Rose, quienes a pesar de su reticencia a que nos mudáramos comprendían que ambas parejas necesitábamos nuestro espacio sobre todo con un bebé en camino, y entendíamos que había llegado el momento de buscar nuestra propia casa. Pero no nos iríamos muy lejos porque dentro de la misma Urbanización se vendía uno de los chalets, ya que el matrimonio volvía de nuevo a su país de origen.

—Y luego no te olvides que te tienes que venir conmigo y con mi madre a visitar las casas y papa y el tío tienen que quedarse aquí a recibir a los niños –dijo una Rossie muy emocionada con la idea de salir de noche disfrazada de bruja y trasnochar.

—Esto… ¿de verdad es necesario que nos disfracemos?

—Emmett Swan, vuelve a hacer una pregunta semejante y te juro que…

—Vale, vale era solo una pregunta ¿se puede saber de qué va nuestro disfraz?

—El uno de vampiro y el otro de hombre lobo, ya sabéis, enemigos naturales y todo eso.

—Vale y se puede saber cómo se disfraza uno de hombre lobo –volvió a preguntar mi hermano –mejor no pregunto –añadió al ver nuestra cara. Edward permanecía callado supongo que resignado a su destino ya que sabía de buen tinta que los diablos les hacían disfrazarse todos los años y además de unas cosas muy extrañas.

—¿Y vosotras de qué vais?

—Bueno yo de Morticia Adams –les dije –Rose de Mujer de negro y Rosie va a ser una guapísima bruja.

Tras la jornada laboral nos fuimos a ver lo que, nada más mirarla por dentro, supe que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Y digo que lo supe porque era una casa preciosa, espaciosa, con varias habitaciones, dos pisos y muy bien iluminada. Un amplio salón, una biblioteca, un despacho y una no menos amplia cocina ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio de la primera planta que también contaba con un hermoso cuarto de baño; y en la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones. Unos inmensos ventanales tanto en un piso como en otro, nos permitían disfrutar del precioso paisaje montañoso que nos regalaba la sierra madrileña.

—Te gusta mi amor.

—Quiero quedármela Edward es preciosa y además está cerca de Emmett y Rose, podremos seguir viéndonos a diario y ayudar con mi sobrina cuando ellos lo necesiten aparte de poder seguir llevándola al colegio.

—Pues si así lo quieres nuestra es –me dijo llamando al agente inmobiliario para cerrar el contrato.

Los dos siguientes meses fueron de locos debido al ajetreo de la mudanza y al trabajo, aparte de mis vómitos matutinos que gracias a la medicación iban disminuyendo. Lo primero que hicimos fue contratar los servicios de un arquitecto para que hiciera las reformas que consideramos necesarias y al mismo tiempo fuimos comprando los muebles. Yo me mantenía en contacto con las chicas vía skipe y ellas me aconsejaban sobre la decoración de las distintas habitaciones. Esme se puso muy contenta cuando le dije que una de ellas estaba reservada única y exclusivamente para Carlisle y ella cuando vinieran a Madrid y se dedicó con mucha ilusión a decorarla ella misma ya que así le dije que lo hiciera. Aparte de la habitación que habíamos cogido para el bebé, justo al lado de la nuestra, el resto serían para albergar a los chicos cuando vinieran, repartiéndose entre nuestra casa y la de Rose.

Por fin había llegado el momento de trasladarnos a nuestro propio hogar. Esa primera noche de inauguración fue perfecta, nos amamos sin descanso, sin cesar ya que no teníamos que preocuparnos de que nadie nos oyera. Primero estrenamos la enorme cama que habíamos comprado, después el Jacuzzi, luego le tocó el turno a la ducha hasta que por fin caímos rendidos y agotados uno en brazos del otro.

Y el tiempo pasó y octubre cedió su puesto a noviembre y con diciembre llegaron las primeras navidades en familia, cosa que a mí me hacía mucha ilusión. A pesar de que no íbamos a estar en casa para esas concurridas fechas, pues Emily me había dado su aprobación para viajar, no había podido remediar decorar mi nueva casa con un gran árbol, un descomunal belén, tradición muy española, y muchos, muchos adornos navideños por todos lados. Y si yo disfruté decorándola a Edward se le veía feliz y radiante.

—¿Sabes?, me encanta verte así y pensar que es por mi causa –le dije ronroneando en su oído.

—Y nunca dudes que es por ti y por…ese pequeñín. Bella… me he pasado toda mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón viendo pasar las Navidades de largo como una simple fecha más, observando como todos los demás eran felices junto a las personas que amaban mientras yo me sentía solo y vació. Ahora junto a ti eso ha cambiado, me siento completo, me siento feliz, satisfecho, por fin tengo alguien a mi lado con quien compartir todo, absolutamente todo, ya no tengo miedo al futuro ni a lo que este me pueda deparar porque sé que junto a ti superaré todos y cada una de los obstáculos que se crucen en mi camino. No te puedes imaginar el inmenso amor que siento por ti, lo que me provocas con solo mirarte, te amo Bella Swan, te amo como nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar a nadie—. Y ante esa declaración de amor tan hermosa yo que podía hacer sino tomar su cara entre mis manos y besarlo, besarlo con todo el amor que también sentía por él. Nuestro beso se torno de pronto más profundo, mas demandante y como no era posible que ninguno de los dos aguantara hasta la habitación terminamos saciando nuestro apetito en el sofá del salón, mueble que quedó oficialmente inaugurado.

Un par de días antes de Navidad, viajamos todos a Chicago para pasar las fiestas con toda la familia. Chelsea y Carlos vinieron con nosotros. La gran mansión Cullen estaba engalanada de forma muy sencilla pero hermosa, se notaba la mano de Esme en la decoración muy diferente, según Edward, de la de Elizabeth ya que la de ella era muy recargada y con muy mal gusto. Por lo visto Tanya solía ayudarla puesto que se sentía dueña y señora de la casa y él se pasaba todas las fiestas huyendo de ella. No me extraña que se sintiera liberado, pleno y feliz.

Esa noche fuimos a dar un paseo por una ciudad que se había transformado para esas fechas y nos daba la bienvenida al ritmo de villancicos. Las tiendas estaban adornadas con motivos navideños y luces de todos los colores y formas iluminaban las calles. A Edward se le veía radiante, reía por todo, bromeaba con todo el mundo y los chicos se le quedaban mirando de modo extraño.

—Nunca he visto a Edward más feliz, ¿le has dado una especie de pócima o algo? –me dijo Irina mientras me ayudaba a cruzar la calle, sí, han leído ustedes bien, ayudaba – no sé cómo darte las gracias por esto, ninguna de nosotras lo sabemos. Antes de conocerte estaba como amargado, siempre triste, siempre solo. Definitivamente has creado una versión mejorada de mi primo y me encanta, gracias Bella nunca podremos agradecerte lo suficiente pues tu eres la culpable de esa transformación –añadió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo no hice nada Irina solo quererle, mucho, a mi estilo y a mi modo.

—Y con eso ha bastado Bella –tuvimos que interrumpir la conversación porque Edward llegó en ese momento a mi lado todo preocupado porque a nuestra derecha había un carril bici, carril por el que por supuesto yo no pensaba ir, pero él no tenía la misma opinión, supongo que pensó que los ciclistas no tendrían otro entretenimiento mejor que saltarse la norma de ir solo por su carril para jugar a la caza de la embarazada. El lado negativo del asunto, es que si ir por la calle solamente con Edward era agotador, ir con todos los diablos resultaba totalmente estresante. Las frases _de cuidado que hay un escalón, tomároslo con calma, no corráis, ¿tenéis_ _hambre?,_ se alternaban con _a ver si prestamos un poco más de atención, ¿qué no ve que están_ _embarazadas?, un poco mas de cuidado, hay que mirar por donde ser va_ y ni Chelsea ni yo sabíamos por dónde meternos.

La cena de Nochebuena fue muy emotiva y especial. En la gran mansión Cullen nos reunimos en torno a una enorme mesa, los Cullen, los Vulturi, los Swan, Chelsea y Carlos. Cenamos todos juntos en medio de una gran armonía, era increíble como todos encajábamos a la perfección unos con otros. Athenodora y sus hijas, según nos dijo Cayo, que no tenía ningún reparo en hablar del tema, habían ido a la casa Vulturi a pedir perdón a Cayo pero si algún defecto tenía este hombre era precisamente que la palabra perdón no existía en su vocabulario y las tres se marcharon por donde habían venido sin un duro en el bolsillo. Por lo visto al negarles Cayo toda manutención económica que no fuera la mínima establecida por la ley, se habían visto forzadas a vivir de una manera más humilde, tanto es así que Heidi y Renata se habían visto obligadas a trabajar de camareras, _pobres de sus uñas_ pensaba yo con ironía, mientras el mismo Cayo nos lo contaba. No había un ápice de pena en su voz y a mí me producía escalofríos. Pero los escalofríos mas fuertes llegaron cuando Laurent nos dijo que teníamos que andar con mucho ojo ya que habían intentado ponerse en contacto con aquellas que pasaban las navidades en la cárcel, cosa que me produjo mucho miedo.

-¡Los regalos, ha llegado la hora de los regalos! –dijo una muy histérica Alice levantándose de la mesa y bailando sobre su propio eje, ¿cómo podría hacer eso?, ni idea –Bella, Chelsea, abrid los vuestros primero me dijo muy emocionada, es de parte de todas –y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa cuando al abrir el inmenso paquete nos encontramos frente a una colección completa de ropa de bebé diseñada por ellas mismas. Como aun no sabíamos el sexo de los niños, la maravillosa y elegante ropa estaba hecha en unos colores neutros que podrían servir tanto para niño como para niña, de todas formas si fuera una niña jamás la vestiría de rosa pues ese color no me gustaba y Alice lo sabía a la perfección. En la otra caja, pues había dos, encontramos una amplia colección de vestidos premamá a cada cual más hermoso, distinto y elegante hecho a nuestra medida, a nuestro estilo y gusto. A Chelsea era a la que más se le notaba la tripa pero dentro de muy poco ambas lo íbamos a necesitar, de hecho nada de mi antigua ropa me servía ya y había tenido que ir comprándome cosas poco a poco.

-Yo no merezco esto –dijo Chelsea llorando –solo soy la amiga –y dale con la palabrita –pero muchas gracias de verdad sois todas muy amables –siguió diciendo entre hipido e hipido y su llanto me hizo llorar a mi también, dichosas y benditas hormonas. Cuando por fin nuestros maridos consiguieron calmarnos a base de besos y después de agradecerles a todos su regalo, seguimos repartiendo los presentes.

-Dios Edward es…es…precioso…yo…no merezco tanto –le dije cuando al abrir la caja de terciopelo de Tiffani me encontré con un hermoso juego de gargantilla, pendientes y brazalete todo ello de oro y diamantes. En el brazalete estaban grabadas las fechas de nuestro primer encuentro, una pequeña reproducción de la Puerta de Alcalá y la fecha de nuestra boda. En la gargantilla por detrás ponía simplemente te amo y sus iniciales.

-Nada es suficiente para ti amor –me dijo poniendo la gargantilla en mi cuello –solo es una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que te quiero, y no empieces a llorar otra vez no quiero que esa preciosos ojos tengan restos de lagrimas.

-Gracias Edward, gracias de verdad –le dije sorprendida cuando me dio otro paquete para abrir y cuando lo hice no pude mas y me lancé a abrazarle llorando y presa de la emoción pues dentro había un hermoso regalo para nuestro hijo. Se trataba de un balancín de esos que se ponen en el techo para que el bebé lo vea y se quede durmiendo con el movimiento.

-No sé si esto compensa el enorme regalo que me has dado, pero está hecho desde el corazón –le dije poniendo mi regalo en sus manos. Cuando lo abrió me miró con los ojos cristalinos por la emoción. A Edward le gustaba mucho escuchar música clásica y también le encantaba Glenn Miller, siempre decía que como los vinilos no había nada a pesar de que los CDs se conservaban mucho mejor. Mi regalo consistía precisamente en una amplia colección de vinilos de música clásica, unas primeras ediciones ni más ni menos, y una no menos amplia colección con todos los éxitos de Glenn Miller. Por la mirada que me dedicó supe que le habían encantado.

Ni que decir tiene que aquella noche nos agradecimos mutuamente y de forma muy eficaz los regalos. En Navidad comimos todos en la mansión Vulturi entre risas bromas, antojos...y demás. Al día siguiente regresábamos a España con la firme promesa de que los chicos vendrían a pasar con nosotros el fin de año.

Y para pasar de un año a otro con alegría, fuimos a la puerta del sol para asistir a las tradicionales campanadas y tomar las tradicionales uvas. Lo pasamos genial aunque Edward se puso un poco histérico con tanta gente empujando sin orden ni concierto, según decía él.

Diciembre dio paso a enero y enero murió para ceder su puesto a febrero que terminó para dar el relevo a marzo. Y aquí estaba yo, gorda, bueno eso era decir poco ya que si me descuido no cabría por la puerta. Todos mis antojos se redujeron a pepinillos con mucho vinagre, de hecho todos los alimentos tenían que ir aderezados con vinagre, a este paso el niño iba a salir amargado, tartas, helados y dulces completaban mi dieta, en fin, todo lo mejor para mantener la línea y así me había puesto, gorda, parecía una vaca, que digo una vaca, parecía un rebaño de vacas entero. A veces me daba por llorar y decirle a Edward que ya no me deseaba, que no me extrañaría que se buscase a una sustituta a la que pudiese abrazar sin necesidad de tener que imitar al hombre elástico ese de los Cuatro Fantásticos*. Edward calmaba mis ataques de baja autoestima, como siempre lo hacía a su estilo y manera, y era una forma de subirme el ánimo muy placentera ya que últimamente cada vez que sus manos o labios tocaban mi cuerpo este despertaba a la vida atento y dispuesto para la acción y ni siquiera mi enorme tripa podía con mis muy revolucionadas hormonas. Mi necesidad de Edward aumentaba a cada hora y momento. Todo me excitaba de él, todo, desde cómo se movía por el cuarto, su cuerpo desnudo, como se vestía, su forma de conducir, de comer, de regañar a los becarios para que hicieran bien las cosas, en fin, sería mejor decir qué no me excitaba de él y la lista se reduciría a una simple hoja en blanco. Él muy ladino, naturalmente, se daba cuenta de eso y me hacía rabiar a menudo obligándome a esperar para darme lo…que ansiaba de él.

Mi embarazo iba bien, me sentía torpe, pesada, pero bien. Ya sabíamos que iba a ser un hermoso niño aunque aun no decidíamos el nombre porque Edward no quería ponerle el suyo.

Y aquí estaba yo, sentada como buenamente podía en el sillón cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta sonar. Edward estaba en la ducha por lo que era muy difícil que lo escuchara, así que me levanté lo más presurosa que pude a abrir la puerta. Y cuando lo hice lo primero que vi fue una enorme tripa, el doble de gorda que la mía, que entraba por la puerta seguida de una muy cansada Chelsea y un no menos agotado Carlos.

—Tengo que salir de viaje por un periodo no inferior a quince días y como nos dijisteis que si eso pasaba….podía venir a quedarse con vosotros -dijo Carlos un poco azorado señalando a Chelsea y su enorme barriga y mirándonos después a mí y a Edward que bajaba en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola por aquí ¿cómo vais?, una vez más disculpad el enorme retraso pero a la vez que el capitulo he estado escribiendo dos historias para Hallowen que ya iré subiendo cuando pueda.<strong>

**Bueno y en cuanto a la historia ¿qué os pareció el capitulo?, espero vuestros comentarios. Bella y Chelsea embarazadas a la vez, un Edward muy sobre protector en clara competencia con los diablos y por si fuera poco Carlos de viaje y Edward ¡LIDIANDO CON LAS DOS!, ¿llegara este hombre al final del embarazo?**

**Por otro lado me pareció que en el capi pasado las chicas se pasaron varios pueblos al desconfiar así de unos maridos o novios que siempre les han demostrado su amor, era justo que se arrepintieran.**

**Y, por otro lado, ¿intentara algo más el lado oscuro contra ellos?, desde luego Athenodora e hijas ya tienen bastante con...tener que trabajar, pobrecillas ¿no?**

***It: es un libro de S. King , rey del terror, que se llama así y en el que sale un payaso...muy particular.**

***Los Cuatro Fantásticos son cuatro superhéroes protagonistas de dos películas del mismo título. Uno de ellos se vuelve totalmente elástico para llegar a sitios donde no se podría nunca acceder.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros rr:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16, eLeTwihard**

**Y gracias a todas las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos.**


	25. Tiempo de calidad

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dedicado a Maya Cullen Masen y Ludgardita por sus cariñosas y amables criticas constructivas.<strong>

**Capítulo 24: Tiempo de calidad.**

**Pov Bella**

—Por supuesto, no hay problema, pasad –dijimos los dos a la vez.

—Me han encargado una serie de reportajes en Afganistán y no quiero dejarla sola estando tan avanzado su estado, ya sabéis…trae gemelos…el médico no estaba muy conforme en que viajara pero …no sé el tiempo que me va a tomar el tema ya sabéis como están las cosas por allí.

—Tranquilo —repetimos los dos a la vez—, nosotros os ofrecimos que se viniera si tú te tenías que marchar, mantenemos lo dicho –dijo mi pedazo de hombre.

—Sois como de la familia y siempre muy bien recibidos aquí –añadí yo.

Y así fue como Chelsea se quedó con nosotros a disfrutar de la última parte de nuestro embarazo. Carlos se quedó en casa a pasar la noche y al día siguiente entre lágrimas y besos, partió para Afganistán. Fuimos a llevarle a aeropuerto y después al trabajo. Chelsea había tenido que pedir ya la baja, por razones obvias, pero yo quería aguantar hasta el último minuto ya que así podía dedicarle más tiempo a mi niño. Porque sí, ese pequeño anacardo que estaba creciendo en mi tripa había dado paso a un precioso niño, y digo precioso porque así es como yo le había visto gracias a la avanzada tecnología del 3D.

He de decir que Chelsea fue de gran ayuda en mi trabajo, no solo en la redacción de algunos artículos que tenía pendientes, sino también en la corrección de otros que me habían dado para ello antes de enviarlos a edición. También fueron muy interesantes las ideas y sugerencias que me hizo para mi libro. Ya estaba terminado y pendiente de correcciones antes de llevarlo a que lo editaran. Aquí en España no tendría problemas pues sabía que si alguna editorial se hacía cargo seria por mis meritos, pero en Norteamérica era otra cuestión, el apellido Cullen pesaba mucho en todo el país y siempre me quedaría la duda de si me lo habían editado por ser quien soy, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Edward había hablado con una de las editoriales de Culllen & Vulturi. El libro tenía un título provisional que no me gustaba demasiado y la sugerencia que Chelsea hizo me encanto: _Una ciudad rebelde_, era un buen título y con él se iba a quedar.

Por otro lado mi amiga, curioseando en mi ordenador, descubrió mi pequeño secreto que no era otro que un bosquejo de la nueva historia que tenía en mente. La había titulado provisionalmente _El Chico del autobús_…adivinen de qué trataba. Chelsea me animó a escribirla diciéndome que a mi pedazo de hombre le haría mucha ilusión y me sugirió un título que me gustaba bastante.

—Bella ¿no es ese tu famoso Capitán América? –me dijo Chelsea levantando la vista del portátil haciendo que mis hormonas se enfurecieran nada más escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Qué cuernos haces aquí Black? –le pregunté toda furiosa cuando se acercó a nuestra mesa.

—Yo también me alegro de verte Bella, o ¿debo decir señora Cullen?–preguntó con un cierto deje de rencor mirando mi hermoso anillo y mi enorme barriga –veo que nos habéis perdido tiempo.

—Esa es una de las cinco mil millones de cosas que a ti no te deben importar Black –le dije enfurecida –pero solo te diré que cuando se ama a una persona cualquier momento es válido para…

—Mejor no quiero escucharlo Bella, me hace daño, más del que tu imaginas, ya sabes que si hubieras querido –y dale con la misma ¿es que ni casada y gorda me iba a dejar este tipejo en paz?

—Oye Black, eres así de imbécil de nacimiento, o tienes un entrenador personal que te ayude a ir mejorando cada día porque déjame decirte que hace un estupendo trabajo.

—Sin coñas ni estupideces que vengo a salvaros el culo una vez más.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué haces aquí Black? –se oyó la voz furiosa de mi hombre impidiendo que Scooby Doo contestase a mi amiga.

—Hablar con vosotros, ¿podemos ir a tu despacho un momento? –preguntó el perro sarnoso al ver que todo el mundo tenían la mirada puesta en nosotros. Algunos de mis compañeros ya estaban preparados para intervenir en caso de necesidad.

Sin decir palabra, Edward indicó a Jacob con un gesto que le precediera en el camino a su despacho. Con una breve mirada nos indicó que esperáramos fuera pero iba listo, a ver si creía él que me iba a aquedar sin saber que quería ese elemento o que me iba a conformar con una versión edulcorada, no señor. Miré a Chelsea y en un acto coordinado levantamos primero nuestras hermosas tripas del asiento y después de mover y colocar el resto del cuerpo nos dirigimos al despacho. Edward, sabedor de que no le íbamos a hacer caso, nos esperaba con la puerta abierta y una mirada de resignación. Jacob con una expresión sarcástica en el rostro, que a mí me hubiera gustado quitarle de un buen porrazo, esperó pacientemente con un cierto aire burlón bastante desquiciante, a que mi marido nos colocará tanto a nosotras como a nuestras tripas en los asientos que tenía en el despacho.

—Yo soy la amiga y esto también se hace por los amigos –dijo Chelsea ante la mirada que en ese momento nos dedicaba el chucho –que manía tenia esta mujer con la dichosa palabrita a este paso iba a tener que llamar a la Academia para que la borrara del diccionario a ver si se le olvidaba.

—Mira bonita ni siquiera me voy a molestar en explicarte lo que has dado a entender con esa frase porque…

—¿Que quieres Black? –dijo Edward cortando de repente toda palabra hiriente que fuese a decir Scooby.

—Alguien se me acercó ayer por la tarde mientras tomaba una cerveza con unos amigos en un bar. Me dijo que venía de parte de unas personas que querían separaros y me preguntó si me gustaría participar. Yo entré al trapo fingiendo en estar más que interesado.

—¿Y…?

—Me dijeron que estuviera pendiente ya que alguien se pondría en contacto conmigo en los próximos días. No tengo ni idea de quienes son ni lo que traman pero dado que Bella estuvo amenazada hace unos meses pensé en fingir interés y venir a contároslo.

—¿Y como sabemos que al venir aquí no nos estás tendiendo una trampa?, de hecho te has expuesto del todo, alguien puede estarte siguiendo.

—Ya lo sé, hay dos maromos abajo que me han seguido todo el día, pero ayer le dije a la persona en cuestión que tenía que venir aquí a por el resto de mi finiquito y que sería mejor que subiera solo ya que podríais… sospechar.

—Repito la pregunta, ¿por qué tenía que creerte?, puede que pienses que esta es tu oportunidad de conseguir a mi esposa.

—Ya no me interesa, ya no, está casada y…embarazada y…

—Serás un maldito chucho de mierda –dije yo intentando levantarme y alzando los puños al aire. Pero lo único que conseguí fue ir desplazando la silla…hasta que Edward la sujetó.

—Calma Bella –me dijo el anormal –no es lo que piensas, lo que quiero decir es que me he resignado. Le quieres a él, te has casado y esperas su bebé, ya sé que soy el perdedor y lo he asumido. Pero no puedo evitar sentir algo por ti y ese sentimiento me impide hacer algo que te perjudique, por eso estoy aquí.

Me le quedé mirando como si de verdad tuviera rabo y hocico y no pude evitar pensar en el perro ese de la serie tan rara protagonizada por Elijah Wood, ¿_a ver como se llamaba?, en fin Bella vamos a ver hija tenemos aquí un nuevo lío entre manos no creo que sea momento de pensar en nombres de estúpidas series._

—Te creo Black, no entiendo muy bien porqué pero te creo –dijo mi pedazo de hombre sacándome de mi paja mental—. Puede que sea la conexión de los hombres enamorados pero me voy a fiar de ti, aunque…entiende si tengo aun mis reservas. De momento te pediría que les sigas el juego y nos informes, pero no vuelvas aquí, llámame a este número –le dijo dándole el numero de un móvil que se sacó del bolsillo y del que hasta ahora desconocía su existencia. Y te rogaría que lo hicieras desde otro aparato que no fuera el que usas habitualmente, uno nuevo por ejemplo. Y, claro, ni que decir tiene que si recibo llamadas o mensajes sospechosos en este número o…alguien se entera de nuestros planes sabré que has sido tú.

—Es un numero seguro –nos dijo Edward cuando Scooby Doo se fue de ahí una vez que terminamos de concretar el modo de actuar –Laurent me lo mandó por correo y lo hemos estado utilizando para hablar entre nosotros. Verás…Bella…dado tu estado no quería preocuparte pero…ha habido movimientos extraños en la cárcel. Gente ajena a la familia que pide ver a Carmen o a Elizabeth. No se les puede detener ni interrogar porque no hace nada ilegal. Lo único que puede hacerse es seguirlos y esa es la misión de los detectives contratados por mis abuelos pero…son muy listos y escurridizos. Creemos que esta vez se trata de auténticos profesionales, mafiosos para ser más exactos. No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de que sucede. Renata, Heidi y Athenodora también han intentado volver a visitarlas, aunque no se les ha permitido la entrada, Irina y Laurent cambiaron la clausula _de solo familia y abogados_ y ahora solo pueden entrar los abogados.

—Edward Cullen –le dije verdaderamente enfadada y asustada –ni estoy enferma ni estoy inválida y muchos menos incapacitada bueno… en teoría —añadí mirando mi tripa –no me voy a enfadar esta vez contigo porque sé que lo haces por protegerme pero no necesito que lo hagas, quiero estar a tu lado, ser partícipe de todo ¿entiendes?, prometimos decirnos siempre la verdad y ocultarme cosas para mi es sinónimo de engaño –le dije verdaderamente enfurecida.

—Sí cielo, claro que entiendo, por favor perdóname ¿vale? –me rogó poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a mi altura—, yo…no quería ocultarte nada, ni engañarte ni mentirte solo es que…te amo tanto…que solo pensar en que pudiera pasaros algo a ti o al bebé por el susto, el estrés o la preocupación…Bella por favor…si os pasa algo me muero yo…te amo tanto…os amo tanto…sois mi vida…sin vosotros no soy nada…no me queda nada.

—Oh Bella perdónale ya –dijo Chelsea –lo estás deseando y él se lo merece, aunque haya obrado mal.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir Cullen.

—Prometido –me dijo dándome un beso en los labios tierno, dulce y corto porque no estábamos solos, pero tan cargado de amor que en un segundo puso mis hormonas a pasear ¿_y si le digo a Chelsea que nos deje solos y…? contente Bella contente, es la táctica que está usando ¿no lo ves?, sabe que no puedes resistirte a él y lo utiliza en su favor y en tu contra._

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa Cullen y ahora ayúdame a sacar la tripa y mi culo de aquí que tengo que seguir trabajando. Por cierto, no confío en el chucho mugriento ese, ¿cómo sabes que no nos va a engañar?, ¿por qué le has dado ese número de móvil?, ahora ya no es seguro.

—No te preocupes ¿vale?, nadie os hará daño, te lo juro, tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver y de los de toda mi familia. El numero que le he dado ha sido de otro móvil, Laurent me envió tres uno era para comunicarnos entre nosotros, el otro era por si se presentaba alguna cosa como la que acaba de suceder y el tercero era…para dártelo a ti…bueno por si acaso…empezaban otra vez…este…los mensajes ofensivos a tu persona. La idea era que tuvieras un móvil nuevo con numero nuevo que solo supiéramos la familia y así evitarte este…el estrés que te podía producir. Pensaba esto… cogerte el móvil y esconderlo de forma que pensaras que se te había perdido y bueno…llegar yo con este de regalo y…

—Edward Cullen, eres un perfecto imbécil, un imbécil adorable y sexy, pero imbécil al fin y al cabo, no solo eso, eres el líder de los estúpidos –dije enfurruñándome de nuevo—. Vamos a ver ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que yo iba a dar el nuevo número a todos los compañeros y amigos?, porque claro si me lo das sin más y no me avisas… ¿y no se te ocurrió pensar que existen los duplicados de tarjeta y que yo podría muy bien haber solicitado una?, ¿es que tus neuronas se han ido a pasear?, ¿es que…?

—Esto…si…por eso…no te lo había dado… —me dijo cortando por lo sano lo que fuese que iba a decir que ni yo misma lo sabía. Uffff malditas hormonas —por un lado estaba ese pequeño inconveniente y por el otro…no quería mentirte…estaba…buscando la manera de…—por su tartamudeo y palabras entrecortadas pude darme cuenta de lo difícil que le estaba resultando la conversación y, enternecida por la preocupación que demostraba ante el hecho de que nos pasara algo decidí echarle una mano…pero sin que se notara mucho que le había perdonado.

—Está bien Cullen, lo entiendo, no estoy de acuerdo contigo pero lo entiendo. Hemos pasado ya por mucho y todo lo hemos enfrentado juntos. No creo haberte dado nunca motivos para que pienses que no soy capaz de enfrentarme a las cosas y por este –le dije señalando mi tripa –no te preocupes que nacerá fuerte y sano, vamos a dejar el tema aquí pero por favor no me vuelvas a ocultar nada más.

—Está bien, pero…verás…Emmett ya…está al corriente…no te enfades de nuevo pero dado la naturaleza de su trabajo se lo dije. ¿Te acuerdas de Sam?, bueno pues nos está protegiendo otra vez junto a varios de sus hombres. No te preocupes amor, te lo ruego y…no te enfades más.

—¿Rose lo sabe? –le dije mirándole ceñuda, pues como mi cuñada estuviera en el ajo sin decírmelo me iba a oír, juro que me iba a oír –uffff mi hermano es hombre muerto –le dije al ver grabada en su cara la respuesta. Y con toda la dignidad que me permitía la torpeza innata en mí más la supletoria que me daba el estar embarazada, me fui del despacho seguida de Chelsea.

Como teníamos enchufe conseguimos apuntar a nuestra amiga a las mismas clases de preparación para el parto a las que acudíamos nosotros. Rose, conocedora de la situación complicada que se le podría presentar a Edward, se ofreció a pedir una hora de permiso en la oficina para salir antes y acompañarnos pero superman, alias pedazo de hombre, se negó.

—¿Señor Cullen?– le dijo la matrona un poco confusa –¿su mujer no es esa? –preguntó señalándome ya que Edward estaba en ese momento acomodando junto a mí a una muy, muy torpe Chelsea. Si yo me sentía gorda no quiero pensar como se sentiría ella ya que eran dos los que albergaba su enorme vientre.

—Sí efectivamente mi mujer es ella –contestó mi hombre señalándome a mí.

—Sí, yo soy la amiga –le dijo entonces Chelsea y la pobre mujer nos miró confundida y ¿horrorizada?, ¿qué coño habíamos dicho?

—Perdón –dijo Chelsea cayendo en el garrafal error antes que nosotros –yo soy amiga del matrimonio, mi marido está de viaje y ellos se han ofrecido a ayudarme, traigo gemelos y…—se calló a ver la cara de alivio de la buena mujer mezclada con ternura y comprensión y entonces me di cuenta de lo que habíamos dado a entender, otra vez de nuevo cayendo en el mismo error. ¡Maldita palabra!

La clase fue muy bien exceptuando a Edward, pues el pobre no daba más de sí ya que no solo tenía que respirar por dos, sino también hacer los ejercicios conmigo y ocuparse de los de Chelsea, por lo que a mitad de las clase estaba totalmente agotado, exhausto y con la respiración tan agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón. A mí eso me excitó de tal forma que empecé a maquinar la manera de engancharle cuando llegáramos a casa. Pero cuando lo hicimos veníamos todos tan cansados que caímos redondos cada uno en un sillón. Mi hombre tuvo la amabilidad, caballerosidad y generosidad de preguntar si queríamos algo. Chelsea negó con la cabeza pero yo le pedí un poco de zumo que había en la nevera.

Llamaron a la puerta y eran Emmett y Rose. Antes de que pasaran al salón Edward les preguntó si querían tomar algo.

—Esto Rose veras…yo… esto…bueno que para mañana, si te viene bien no tendría ningún inconveniente en aceptar tu ofrecimiento –escuché como le decía a Rose mi pobre pedazo de hombre.

—Cuenta conmigo Edward –le contestó mi cuñada con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca. Se dirigió al salón mientras que Emmett fue detrás de Edward a la cocina, Rose le dijo que de momento no quería nada. La niña salió corriendo a jugar en unos columpios que habíamos instalado en el jardín con un enorme trozo de pastel en la mano hecho por Chelsea. Mi cuñada se instaló como pudo en uno de los dos sillones individuales, pues Chelsea y yo estábamos despanzurradas cada una de un brazo del sofá y no nos molestamos en movernos para dejarle sitio.

—Eddie cariño ¿me traerías a mí un zumo igual que ese por favor? –le pidió Chelsea cuando vio que mi hombre me traía un enorme vaso de zumo de arándanos. Edward la miró con cansancio y cara de _ya podías haberlo pedido antes cuando te pregunté_.

—Perdón Eddie es que antes no me apetecía pero al ver como se lo dabas a Bella me ha empezado a apetecer… disculpa Eddie soy un estorbó…—le dijo respondiendo a su recriminación mental mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos productos de la acumulación de lagrimas. Edward ante mi mirada y la de Rose, fue corriendo a la cocina murmurando algo así como _a ver si conseguís coordinaros mejor que a este paso no llegó a conocer a mi hijo._ Lo que provocó nuevas lágrimas de Chelsea y una nueva mirada reprobatoria nuestra cuando regresó con el dichoso zumo.

—Bella hermanita ¿me puedo tomar una manzana asada de esas que tienes en la nevera? –me preguntó mi hermano que venía detrás de Edward con la manzana en un plato y una cuchara en la boca, señal de que ya la había probado ¿para qué coño preguntaba entonces?

—Pues no se Emmett pregúntale a la manzana a ver qué opina de que la hayas probado sin permiso –le respondí con sarcasmo ya que mis hormonas de embarazada hicieron acto de presencia. Emmet me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión confundida y se sentó en el otro sillón con el plato en la mano empezando a comer sin decir nada más.

—Emmett cariño me traes a mí una cerveza como la de Edward –le dijo Rose a mi hermano mirándolo con cara de corderito, es que Edward ha dado ya muchos paseos y…

—¡No me fastidies que tu también estas embarazada!–le contestó Emmett mirándola con horror.

—Emmett Swan ¿habría algún problema en que yo estuviera embarazada de nuevo?, para tu información no lo estoy, si lo estuviera en vez de una cerveza te habría pedido un zumo como se toman ellas, es obvio ¿no? –Emmett miró la cerveza de mi pedazo de hombre que se había sentado en mi sitio del sillón conmigo en su regazo y le miraba reprobatoriamente. La botella de cerveza ponía _sin alcohol_, por lo que Emmett miró a Rose con cara de no es tan obvio. Se levantó en silencio, fue a por la bebida a la nevera y la trajo sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta dentro, como siempre lo hacía. A pesar de que le pidió perdón a mi cuñada por activa y por pasiva esta se pasó casi toda una semana sin hablarle y durmiendo en otra habitación ya que, según Rose, si Emmett no quería más hijos era mejor evitar toda tentación. Al final le costó una carísima cena en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Madrid, un buen ramo de flores y, cómo no, una costosa joya para que Rose lo perdonará. Lo que él nunca llegó a saber es que Rose se moría por perdonarlo.

Después de aquel incidente las cosas siguieron marchando bien con nuestro embarazo. Emily no solo se convirtió en mi ginecóloga personal sino que aceptó ver también a Chelsea, después de aclarar claro está, la palabrota de _soy la amiga_ que Chelsea iba repitiendo por doquier a modo de explicación. Aunque mi casi hermana ya lo sabía, Emily le confirmó que traía dos niñas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? –me preguntó Chelsea cuando salimos de la consulta del ginecólogo en dirección a una parte del hospital que odiaba cordialmente.

—Nada de particular solo que no quiero ir a ver al vampiro, no me gustan los vampiros.

—Pero…yo creía que si te gustaban…porque no me lo dijiste cuando te propuse ir a ver la película yo pensaba que tu…me dijiste que…

—No, si esos vampiros si me gustan –le dije ante su mirada confundida –de hecho estoy tan interesada en ver la película como tú, los que no me gustan son aquellos pseudovampirillos de tres al cuarto que escondidos detrás de una bata blanca te esperan sentados en una silla con una sonrisa maliciosa y una aguja en la mano.

—Ahh ya te entiendo, lo que no te gusta es que te hagan análisis de sangre.

—Exacto, es que no entiendo porque tanto análisis, ¿no ha dicho Emily que todo está bien?

—Mujer tienen que saber cómo vamos de hierro, de azúcar… vamos... digo yo.

—Sí —suspiré resignada —pero es que solo de pensar que me van a pinchar con una aguja –añadí ante la mirada estupefacta de Edward que asistía a nuestra conversación si saber muy bien de que estábamos hablando—.Siempre le he tenido pánico a las agujas –le dije a modo de explicación –y desde muy pequeña he llamado a los encargados de extraerte sangre aprendices de vampiros. Recuerdo que cuando me tenían que poner inyecciones o sacar sangre por algo, el practicante o enfermero me engañaba diciendo que me la iba a poner sin aguja, yo me lo creía y ponía el brazo o el trasero sin problema. Pero claro eso coló los primeros cinco o seis años, luego…fue cuando empecé a llamarlos así –agregué y entonces me fije en la mirada burlona de mi amiga y la sonrisa socarrona de Edward, así que muy digna y enfadada de nuevo, les dejé a los dos plantados encaminándome hacia la sala de extracciones resignada a que me quitaran mi sangre.

—Te advierto que luego tengo que reponer fuerzas, así que ya nos puedes invitar a un buen almuerzo –le dije para quedar encima como el aceite.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo. Hacía varios días que mi hermana postiza estaba muy pensativa y seria, Edward y yo estábamos preocupados por ella. Pensábamos que se sentía como un estorbo al haber invadido así nuestra intimidad y hacer a Edward trabajar el doble. La verdad es que no conseguíamos coordinarnos en nuestros múltiples antojos y lo malo es que cuando a una se le antojaba una cosa al rato se le antojaba a la otra haciendo a Edward dan múltiples paseos hacia la cocina o…al supermercado. Mi pobre pedazo de hombre no se libraba de una salida nocturna diaria para conseguirnos algún helado de un sabor que no había o algún dulce de última hora, hasta que aprendió la lección y compró helados de todos los sabores y estilos, dulces de todas clases, bollos y galletas sobre todo oreos que eran nuestra especialidad. Numerosas clases de tartas y muchas botellas de vinagre se amontonaban ahora entre la nevera y la despensa. Todos los días al volver del trabajo, pues yo ya estaba de baja al ver que ya no podía más, venía con nuestros frapuccinos en la mano comprados en un Starbucks que había cerca de casa, pero aun así conseguíamos encontrar algo que se nos antojara y que no había. Menos mal que Emmett, buen conocedor de la situación, razón por la que había reaccionado así cuando pensó que iba a tener otro hijo, echaba no solo una mano sino las dos para ayudar a un muy agobiado Edward al cual yo amaba más cada día por su dedicación, por su amor hacia mí, por cubrir no solo mis necesidades sino las de mi amiga con una gran sonrisa puesta en la cara y sin protestar una sola vez. A mí me daba pena verle con esa carita de cansancio que tenía, pero cuando iba darle mimitos esa lastima se convertía en pura lujuria y solíamos terminar…bueno ya se imaginan como. El amor es lo que tiene ¿o no?

Chelsea muchas veces lloraba al ver la lata que nos estaba dando y se sentía verdaderamente mal por ser un estorbo hasta que entre todos la consolábamos diciendo que hubo un tiempo en que ella hizo algo hermoso por nosotros que no nos salvó no la vida, literalmente hablando, pero si nuestra relación. Pero de todos modos y como ya digo, últimamente se la veía triste, melancólica, como pensativa. Edward y yo pensábamos que echaba de menos a Carlos, cosa que era muy normal pero nos daba miedo que al sentirse un estorbo quisiera marcharse a vivir sola a algún hotel, cosa que desde luego no se lo íbamos a permitir.

—Chicos, ahora que estamos los tres tranquilos me gustaría hablar con vosotros. Tengo un par de cosas que deciros –Edward y yo nos miramos con preocupación, por fin íbamos a saber qué diablos le pasaba.

—Chels si estás pensando que…

—Un momento Bella déjame hablar por favor. Veréis –nos dijo sujetando algo en la mano –estoy muy agradecida por lo bien que os estáis portando conmigo, pero a veces me siento mal porque me parece que os robo intimidad, aparte del trabajo extra que le doy a Eddie.

—Chelsea ya te hemos dicho… —empezó Edward pero ella nos calló.

—Quiero haceros un regalo como agradecimiento a todo lo que hacéis por mi –nos dijo poniendo en mi mano dos pedazos de papel que tenía en la suya. Yo los miré sin entender nada pero mis ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando vi lo que era.

Yo llevaba tiempo queriendo tener un detalle con vosotros y el otro día me diste la idea cuando dijiste que te gustaría ir a ver ese musical –dijo señalando las dos entradas para Sonrisas y Lagrimas que yo tenía en la mano—. Las he sacado hoy mismo por internet, son para mañana por la tarde. Yo me iré a casa con Rose, ya lo he hablado con ella. Sabéis que Emmet sale de viaje para intentar solucionar el problema que se nos ha presentado. Así qué Eddie –agregó mirando a mi hombre –el musical corre por mi cuenta, la cena por la tuya, llévala a ese lugar que me comentaste el otro día, y luego…bueno eso depende de los dos…la casa es vuestra. Por Rose y por mí no os preocupéis…estamos muy bien protegidas…con tanto guardaespaldas como habéis contratado. Lo que siento es que también estarán tras vosotros quitándoos parte de intimidad…pero por el momento es lo que hay.

La verdad es que las cosas se habían puesto de nuevo un poco complicadas. No había vuelto a recibir mensajes extraños en el móvil pero según Jacob, que al final estaba resultando ser un buen aliado, se estaba preparando algo gordo…él pensaba que un nuevo secuestro o incluso otro intento de asesinato y lo peor es que podrían estar implicados los mafiosos más peligrosos de todo Chicago. El interrogante era como habían podido contactar con ellos desde la cárcel, pero la respuesta era obvia, cuando eres un Vulturi o un Cullen los demás se arrodillan ante ti. Otra posibilidad era que fueran Renata, Heidi o Athenodora las que hubiesen establecido el contacto. Aunque ya no formaban oficialmente parte de la familia seguían siendo unas Vulturi, todo el mundo las conocía pero no tenía porque saber los detalles, aunque estos estaban desperdigados por todos los quioscos de prensa. Ni que decir tiene que mi pedazo de hombre estaba aterrado. Emmett había viajado a Chicago para ver si conseguía sonsacar algo a las detenidas o a las tres brujas expulsadas de la familia. Mi padre ya lo esperaba allí, quizás con su experiencia en interrogatorios consiguieran algo más productivo. Renée se había ofrecido a venir a ayudarnos con el embarazo pero una invitación de última hora por parte de Sulpicia nos salvó de sus experimentos...culinarios.

—Muchas gracias Chelsea –le dije toda emocionada levantándome como pude para abrazarla. De verdad que tenía unas ganas enormes de ir a ese musical e iba a proponer que fuéramos los cinco. Chelsea era genial.

—Hay otra cosa más –nos dijo cuando Edward se volvió a sentar conmigo en su regazo después de haberle dado su beso de agradecimiento –veréis he estado hablando con Carlos y está de acuerdo conmigo. Ya sabéis que ninguno tenemos familia y… por eso estamos tan a gusto con vosotros, con todos vosotros –dijo incluyendo a los diablos, sus parejas, mis tíos, mis abuelos políticos y, por supuesto a mis padres – nos habéis acogido como si de una hermana, hija o prima más se tratara y nosotros…no podemos estar más agradecidos. Sé que a veces cuando nos juntamos todas podemos ser cotillas, pesadas, exasperantes, entrometidas, locas…y…volver locos a los demás pero…

—Bueno en eso tengo que darte la razón a veces me crispan tanto que desearía ser hijo único y no tener primos –dijo Edward con un poco de sarcasmo pero yo sabía que en el fondo a veces se sentía de ese modo, pues las chicas eran muy…suyas…demasiado intensas a pesar de que los dos las queríamos con locura. He de reconocer además, que cuando estaba con ellas yo era exactamente igual, y lo mismo le pasaba a Rose. La razón…no la sé, tal vez una cierta dinámica de grupo.

—Eddie supongo que siempre deseamos lo contrario a lo que tenemos, o lo que no podemos tener –le contestó Chelsea —pero a la larga sabes que puedes contar con ellas y ellas contigo, porque más que familia sois amigos, somos amigos. Formamos un todo, una familia de la que me siento orgullosa de ser parte y sé que siempre estaréis ahí para mí al igual que yo para vosotros. Aun diría más, todos estamos allí para todos. Pero…Bella tú eres para mí, como esa hermana que nunca tuve y quise. Es muy difícil crecer siendo hija única y a la sombra de tu muy perfecta prima sintiéndote extraña entre todos ellos, diferente. Sé que nos empezamos con muy buen pie debido a las circunstancias pero cuando te demostré mi sinceridad me acogiste como a uno más de tu familia y como digo eres para mí la hermana que nunca tuve y por eso quiero, Carlos y yo queremos, que…tú y Eddie…seáis los padrinos de nuestras hijas…de las dos.

—Chels –le dije con lagrimas en los ojos –estaremos encantados ¿verdad Edward? –añadí mirando a mi esposo que a su vez la miraba a ella con ojos cristalinos.

—No sabes Chelsea el enorme honor que nos hacéis. Te prometo, no, te prometemos ser los mejores padrinos para tus niñas, nunca les faltara de nada, serán como unos hijas más para nosotros –le dijo Edward todo emocionado al tiempo que nos levantábamos para fundirnos los tres en un precioso abrazo.

—Chels –empecé yo a decirle con gran pesar por mi parte –verás…tú serás las madrina de mi próximo hijo te lo prometo pero…de este –añadí tocándome la barriguita –quiero que sean Rose y Emmett. Yo crecí más o menos como tú, siendo hija única en un mundo de hombres. Mi hermano es maravilloso y siempre nos hemos querido y protegido, pero a mí me faltaba esa hermana amiga y cómplice. Cuando Rose apareció, eso es lo que tuve y cuando decidí venir a vivir a España con ellos, me acogió como si fuera su propia hermana, por eso…

—No te preocupes Bella, yo ya lo sabía y eso no cambia nada, Eddie y tú seres los padrinos de mis niñas, Isabella y Marie, y nosotros lo seremos del próximo que tengáis.

—¿Isabella y Marie? –le pregunté con la emoción contenida y lagrimas en los ojos, Chelsea le estaba poniendo a sus hijas mi nombre.

—Así es Bella, Isabella y Marie –y sin poder contenerme la volví a abrazar. El timbre sonó rompiendo esa burbuja que habíamos formado entre los tres. Edward fue a abrir, eran Emmett y Rose que venían a buscar a mi sobrina ya que se había quedado con nosotros a pasar esa noche, para que Emmett pudiera pedir a Rose perdón como es debido ya que al día siguiente se iba a Chicago.

—¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Rose toda preocupada al ver que yo estaba arrodillada al lado de Chelsea y que los tres seguíamos con las lagrimas en los ojos.

—Nada malo –me apresuré a aclarar –es que Chelsea me ha pedido que sea la madrina de sus hijas.

—¿De los dos? –preguntó Emmett como siempre tan bocazas, no si como dicen por este país no acababa de salir de Málaga cuando se metía en Malagon**

—Sí, Emmett sí, de los dos, ya sé que no es muy común ¿pero desde cuando nosotros somos personas comunes?

—Por cierto ya que estamos… –empecé cambiando de tema para evitar que mi hermano metiera la pata de nuevo con una de sus maravillosas frases –Edward y yo queríamos que fuerais vosotros los padrinos de Edward junior. Por fin había conseguido convencer a mi hombre de que había que seguir la tradición familiar, tradición que la abuela de Edward había roto pues pensaba como él, que este tipo de cosas daban lugar a malos entendidos y jaleos, pero ¿qué sería de esta familia sin eso?

—O Bella que alegría me das…nos das –dijo Rosalie echándose a mis brazos, gracias, gracias, gracias.

—Emmett ¿no dices nada?— le pregunté a mi hermano preocupada ya que se había quedado callado, serio y pensativo

—Pues que vas a hacer de mi un hombre maduro y serio…ahora soy padrino y eso es muy importante –dijo como si hubiera desvelado el mayor de los secretos.

—Emmett Swan, eso mismo dijiste cuando nació Rossie y sigues tan inmaduro, infantil y payaso como siempre –le dijo Rose enarcando una ceja.

—Cariño no hace falta decirlo así, los niños necesitan que uno se ponga a su altura de vez en cuando, que para gruño…esto…para dar autoridad ya estás…¿tu?, pero que conste que yo te adoro así –se apresuró a decir ante la mirada envenenada de mi cuñada, pero a Rose no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que mis hormonas decidieron ponerse graciosas y me eche a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de circunstancias que tenían todos. Chelsea me miró y empezó a reírse también. Las carcajadas eran tales que acabamos contagiando a los demás y al final tuvimos que ir las dos al cuarto de baño con bastante prisa, cosa que hizo reír aun más al resto ya que parecíamos dos sumos haciendo carreras. Y así fue como Emmett se libró de que Rose alargara la temporada de vivir en otra habitación, aunque sabía por propia boca de mi cuñada que a ella le había costado mucho más que a él. Rose amaba con locura a mi hermano, aunque a veces la exasperara con su actitud bromista e infantil y, por supuesto, con esa enorme bocaza que a veces sería mejor que utilizara par comer y…otros menesteres. Pero ese era el secreto del amor, amar a alguien con todas sus virtudes y defectos.

—No sé que ponerme chicas, con todo me veo gorda y horrible, Edward me va a traer a casa nada más terminar la función ya lo verás, ni siquiera me va a llevar a cenar por miedo a que explote en medio del restaurante.

—Que bobadas dices Bella, toma pruébate este azul, es un diseño de Alice y Kate de los que nos regalaron en Navidad, te tiene que quedar bien sí o sí.

—Y efectivamente cuando me lo puse me vi hermosa. Era un vestido precioso con un pequeño cinturón que se hacía más o menos ancho según lo requería la tripa dejando el resto suelto de cintura para abajo y ceñido en su parte superior.

—Estás muy guapa mi niña –me dijo mi pedazo de hombre cuando me vio bajar las escaleras, el sí que estaba guapo hasta lo imposible con ese traje que le sentaba como un guante y que resaltaba su hermoso culo y sus muslos. Mis hormonas hicieron su aparición y empecé a relamerme de gusto. Madre mía y todavía faltaba una representación y una cena para que pudiéramos volver a casa. _Vamos a ver Bella Swan, ya sé que tienes ganas de pillar a este espécimen, llevarlo a la habitación y no dejarlo salir hasta que ambos muráis uno en brazos del otro, pero aquí tu amiga se ha gastado su dinero para que tu vallas a ver una obra que estabas dando la lata por ver y tu pedazo de hombre se ha molestado por hacer el resto de tu noche inolvidable, así que contención, hija, contención._

—¿Preparada para nuestra noche especial? –me dijo riéndose al ver cómo le miraba.

—Sí preparada –le contesté lo más digna que pude, pero no sé si lo logré ya que se echó a reír a carcajadas, ¿por lo menos le parecía graciosa, gorda, pero graciosa?

La primera sorpresa la tuve nada más salir de casa, pues Edward había alquilado una bonita limusina para ir hasta el teatro. Hice todo el viaje acurrucada en su pecho mientras él me iba dando suaves besos allá por donde podía sin dejar de repetirme lo hermosa que me veía y lo mucho que me amaba.

La representación estuvo maravillosa, la obra era estupenda y estaba muy bien interpretada. Las butacas que nos había conseguido Chelsea eran las mejores y, quitando algún que otro inconveniente para acomodar la tripa, vimos el musical estupendamente bien. Edward pasó un brazo por mi hombro en una especie de abrazo protector y yo de vez en cuando apoyaba mi cabeza en el suyo. Todo era…perfecto.

Salimos del teatro abrazados el uno al otro como si fuéramos una pareja de novios y tan obvios éramos que una pareja de mediana edad se nos quedó mirando con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. Sam y un compañero suyo al que no conocía, nos escoltaron hasta la limusina y entonces Edward me sorprendió de nuevo llevándome al mismo restaurante donde me pidió que me casara con él. Cenamos entre miradas cómplices, las canciones de ópera interpretada por los camareros eran sublimes y las hermosas palabras de amor que Edward me iba diciendo poco a poco siguiendo el compás de la música pusieron el broche de oro a la velada.

—Y para terminar como se merece esta maravillosa noche, ¿a dónde le gustaría ir a mi preciosa diosa?

—No habría para mi mejor forma de terminar que en casa, amándonos como locos –le dije con una mirada lujuriosa y llena de deseo –y cuando ya estemos saciados solo quiero dormir abrazada a ti, lo más cerca posible, acurrucada en tu pecho.

—Ah pero ¿es que tienes pensado dormir? –me preguntó pasando una mano por mi pecho de forma seductora.

—Ummm, depende de cómo te portes Cullen.

—los deseos de mi Diosa sor ordenes para mí –dijo llamando al camarero y pasando la cuenta. Salimos al exterior y de nuevo Sam y…Colin…sí creo que se llama Colin, nos llevaron de nuevo a la limusina. Lo cierto es que esa situación me ponía muy nerviosa pero hoy era nuestra noche…nada podría estropearla.

Nada más entrar por la puerta de la casa, Edward me tomo en brazos y salió corriendo conmigo hacia nuestra habitación. Empezó a desnudarme sin prisas, dejando un beso en todos las partes de mi cuerpo que iba dejando al descubierto. Con suma ternura y delicadeza se arrodilló y antes de quitarme las medias y los zapatos, empezó a dejar besos suaves en mi vientre y mi niño le respondió con una de sus numerosas pataditas a las cuales ya estábamos acostumbrados. Ambos nos miramos en ese momento recordando aquella vez en que estábamos acurrucados en el sillón viendo la tele y mi precioso bebé decidió hacerse notar. Fue un momento mágico, único y maravilloso en el que los dos terminamos llorando de la emoción.

—Os amo mucho a los dos –me dijo sin quitar la mirada verde de mis ojos marrones –sois mi vida entera, la razón por la que vivo. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te amo Bella Cullen, y lo mucho que habéis cambiado mi vida tú…y nuestro bebé –me dijo mientras me quitaba las medias y los zapatos dejando suaves besos por mis muslos ahora desnudos. Se levantó del suelo, pues seguía de rodillas, me tomó de nuevo en brazos y me tumbó muy delicadamente en la cama. Se colocó encima de mí, mientras yo como buenamente podía le iba despojando de su camisa, pues la chaqueta se la había quitado él mismo, e intentaba bajarle la cremallera del pantalón. Al ver mi dificultad para hacerlo, dejo un momento los besos y despacio, muy despacio, con intención, para que admirara lo que iba a tener en unos minutos dentro de mí, se fue quitando el resto de la ropa, bóxers incluidos. Me incorporó un poco y sacó mi sujetador dejándome solo con mis braguitas. Me tumbó de nuevo y atacó mi boca con precisión pero con dulzura a la vez, nuestras lenguas se reconocieron al instante y empezaron a danzar mientras nos prodigábamos caricias el uno al otro. Cuando hizo falta respirar, se retiro de mi boca para ir haciendo un camino de besos que comenzaron en el lóbulo de mi oreja el cual lamió y mordisqueó, siguió por mi cuello y mi clavícula hasta llegar a mis senos donde se entretuvo acariciándolos y estimulándolos un rato muy largo, al tiempo que, sacándome las bregas de un tirón pero con delicadeza, introducía dos de sus dedos en mi interior y con el tercero me acariciaba el clítoris. Cuando ya mis senos estaban duros y erguidos, cambió la lengua por sus manos y con la boca siguió bajando por mi vientre donde dejó un montón de besos, siguió por mis muslos hasta llegar a mis pies los cuales lamió dedo por dedo dejando suaves mordiscos que arrancaban de mi jadeos de puro placer. Subió de nuevo por mis piernas y cuando llegó a mi centro lo atacó sin piedad chupando, mordiendo suavemente el clítoris, entrando y sacando la lengua de mi interior, hasta que arrancó de mí un orgasmo potente y bestial. No sé si sería el amor, el deseo, la lujuria, la pasión o solamente el embarazo pero cada vez que Edward me tocaba sentía tal placer que muy bien podría morir en ese instante y moriría feliz y contenta.

No había terminado de recuperar el aliento cuando ya estaba de nuevo sobre mí besando mi boca, mezclando los sabores de ambos. Atendiendo a mi muda suplica, se tendió boca abajo y me posicione sobre él. Empecé dejando un camino de besos desde su oreja, pasando por su maravilloso pecho, disfrute de sus abdominales, de su torso, y llegué hacia mi objetivo que no era otro que su muy erguido, hermoso y dispuesto miembro, el cual introduje en mi boca de un solo envite para luego sacarlo otra vez y repetir la misma operación.

—¡Bella…por Diooooosss ¡ ¡madre mía!, no pares preciosa! – me dijo mientras me agarraba del pelo y empujaba mi cara contra él –yo seguía con mi labor introduciéndola en mi boca, sacándola otra vez, lamiendo su glande, rastrillando toda la longitud con mis dientes, para luego tragármela entera otra vez. El daba gritos y gritos de puro placer hasta que vi como se tensaba, como se le agarrotaban los músculos y yo acelere las embestidas, entrando, saliendo, entrando, saliendo, hasta que su agarre en mi cabeza se hizo más fuerte mientras se derramaba por completo en mi boca. Yo me tragué todo su semen sin dejar una gota, chupando y relamiendo su longitud para que quedara bien limpia, cosa que me agradeció despertando de nuevo a la vida. Edward se sentó entonces en la cama y me puso a horcajadas sobre él, besándome de nuevo para mezclar nuestros sabores en un manjar único, original y exquisito, solo de los dos. Me levantó un poco con todo el cuidado del mundo y muy lentamente me fue bajando introduciéndose dentro de mí al tiempo que nuestras miradas estaban perdidas la una en la otra.

—Cabálgame Diosa, baila sobre mi…como solo tú sabes hacerlo –me dijo excitándome más aun de lo que estaba con esas palabras cargadas de lujuria, deseo y amor. Y le cabalgué vaya si le cabalgué. Me encantaba hacerlo. Empecé primero con movimientos lentos y pausados escuchando nuestros gemidos, nuestros jadeos. El deseo se hizo más acuciante, la necesidad aumentaba pidiendo a gritos ser saciada, mis movimientos se aceleraron al tiempo que sus embestidas se hacían más duras, más profundas. Los dos nos tensamos a un tiempo, mi vagina aprisiono su erección ordeñándolo con fuerza, mi vientre se llenaba de fuego liquido y un grito desgarrador se oyó en todo el cuarto al tiempo que caímos sudorosos uno encima del otro.

—Te amo Bella, te amo más que a mi vida.

—Yo también –alcancé a decirle mientras me cogía en brazos camino del jacuzzi a continuar la noche.

—Acércame más a ti –le pedí cuando de nuevo en la cama, nos disponíamos a dormir.

—Ven date la vuelta, déjame que te abrace por detrás –y pegada a su cuerpo de tal manera que no podía pasar ni un pequeño resquicio de luz me quedé dormida en sus brazos. De esta manera nos sorprendieron las primeras luces del amanecer, dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, satisfechos, enamorados y felices.

Fue así como poco a poco llegamos al final de nuestro embarazo. El viaje de Carlos se retrasó y Chelsea se quedó con nosotros hasta el final. La pobre mujer estaba preocupada por ponerse de parto y que su marido no estuviera aquí, pero yo la animaba diciendo que no se preocupara que eso no iba a suceder, Carlos estaría aquí para ver nacer a sus niñas.

Conseguimos por fin coordinarnos en nuestros antojos para inmenso alivio y felicidad de Edward que ahora bregaba él solo con las dos ya que Emmett seguía en Chicago y mi sobrina había cogido una gripe primaveral tan fuerte que no podía ni venir a casa para no contagiarnos, por lo que Rose no podía echarnos una mano en nada.

Y aquí estábamos nosotras, despatarradas como siempre cada una en un brazo del sillón tras venir de las clases de preparación para el parto. Edward había subido a ducharse para quitarse el sudor y el cansancio. De repente sentí como un latigazo inmenso me recorría el cuerpo de lado a lado y un charco de agua empezaba a chorrear desde el sillón hacia el suelo. Chelsea me miró asustada pero antes de que pudiera levantase a llamar a Edward ella misma sintió su propio dolor y tuvo su propio charco de agua.

—¡Edward, Eddie! –gritamos aterradas las dos a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola por aquí, ¿Cómo estáis?, de verdad lamento el retraso pero a la vez que con el capitulo he estado enredada con tres historias más. Una de ellas es el OS que acabo de subir, ganador del concurso para Hallowen Cuentos de la Cripta, organizado por Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoámerica y que espero que disfrutéis. La otra, que por cierto también ha ganado un segundo puesto esta vez en un concurso privado organizado por Autoras y Lectoras Deluxe, la subiré en cuanto la haya adaptado a Twilight ya que era con otros personajes.<strong>

**Y yendo a esta historia de nuevo, hay que ver que lastimita de mi Eddie cuanto trabajo con dos embarazadas en casa, pero cuanto amor y dulzura derrochan estos dos ¿no creéis? Y encima se ponen las dos de parto, Emmett de viaje, Carlos de viaje, Rossie mala, ¿qué sucederá?**

**¿Y qué me decís del lado oscuro?, ¿Qué tramaran ahora?, al final el chucho parece que se estaña portando bien, a ver si sigue así. ¿Conseguirán su objetivo?**

****Salir de Málaga y meterse en Malagon quiere decir algo así como no se ha terminado de arreglar una cosa cuando ya se nos viene otra encima. O en este caso, no ha terminado de solucionar una metedura de pata, cuando ya la está metiendo otra vez.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros preciosos y apreciados rr:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16, eLeTwihard**

**Gracias a las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos. Y muchas gracias también a mis lectoras silenciosas.**

**Un beso a todas.**


	26. Isabella y Marie van a tener a Edward

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: Isabella y Marie van a tener a Edward<strong>

**Pov Edward**

_—¡Eddie, Edward!, ¿dónde se habrá metido este hombre?_

Solo era capaz de escuchar el suave repiqueteó de las gotas al chocar contra el suelo de la ducha. Todo era paz y tranquilidad a mi alrededor. El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo relajando todos y cada uno de mis doloridos músculos. Estaba agotado, literalmente agotado. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba apoyado contra la pared dejando que el preciado líquido elemento cayese sobre mí. Podrían haber sido minutos, horas, años…el caso es que lo necesitaba. No voy a negar que echaba de menos a mi Bella aquí dentro, la duchas sin ella eran…más aburridas sin ella pero…que le íbamos a hacer…sino se hacen cierto tipo de sacrificios por un amigo que lo necesita y merece, ¿qué clases de personas seríamos?

Adoraba a mi Bella, ella era todo para mí, absolutamente todo, la amaba con cada fibra de mi ser, estaba muy ilusionado con la llegada de mi propio bebé y de mis ahijadas, le estaba muy agradecido a Chelsea por lo que una vez hizo por nosotros. Por eso me tomaba este cansancio como algo necesario pues ambas me necesitaban… me encantaba sentirme necesitado, valorado, querido, apreciado…amado por esa mujer que era toda mi vida y por aquella amiga que nos había demostrado tanta fidelidad y que estaba sola, aunque…para ser sincero…tenía tantas ganas como ella de que Carlos volviera. Lo que Chelsea no sabía es que faltaban horas para su vuelta. Esta mañana había recibido una llamada telefónica de él diciéndome que llegaba en la madrugada. Me había pedido que no le dijera nada a Chelsea…era su sorpresa para ella.

No voy a negar que esa noticia me había relajado mucho, mañana seríamos dos en las clases del parto… todo volvería a su lugar. La matrona que las impartía por fin se daría cuenta de que cuando Chelsea decía que era la amiga, lo decía en el buen sentido de la palabra. Carlos, respiraría con Chelsea y haría los ejercicios con ella. Al regresar a casa, yo podría ducharme con mi Bella pues él ya se encargaría de hacerlo con su mujer. No creo que Emily dejase viajar a nuestra amiga con su embarazado tan avanzado y sobre todo trayendo gemelos, por eso les iba a decir que mi casa era su casa hasta que pudiesen regresar a Mallorca. De hecho pensaba ofrecerles una participación en las acciones de la compañía y un puesto de trabajo en nuestro periódico. Ambos se quejaban de sufrir el llamado _Síndrome de la Isla_, algo psicológico que sufrían muchas personas que vivían allí ya que el único modo de salir era por avión o barco.

El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo implacable sobre mi cuerpo…. yo era incapaz de pensar…mi agotada mente parecía incapaz de dejarme tranquilo y ahora recreaba en mi subconsciente una conversación entre Chelsea y Bella…parecía que me llamaban…pero mi cuerpo se negaba a moverse…

_—¡Eddie, Edward!, ¡maldita sea, este hombre esta sordo!, ¿dónde se ha metido?, por Dios nunca me ha dolido tanto algo parece que voy a echar el alma por la boca._

_—Seguro…que… está… en… la… ducha…y no nos oye ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_—¿Y…. cuanto tiempo….necesita… para ducharse si está solo?, a este paso aparecerá cuando… su hijo se case más que nada por hacer bulto._

_—Bueno recuerda…. que hemos quedado que tu hijo… se tiene que casar con una de mis hijas…esperemos que le parezca bien._

_—A quien les tiene que parecer bien es a nuestros hijos ¿no crees?, Ayyyyy ¡maldita sea como duele esto!, ¡Edward!, ¿dónde te has metido?, ¿te has caído por el sumidero de la ducha?_

Sin darme cuenta me fui resbalando poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, el cansancio me pasaba factura, me estaba quedando adormilado arrullado por el repiqueteo de las gotas, solo escuchaba a mi alrededor el sonido del agua cayendo….parecía que alguien me llamaba…seguro que era una jugarreta de mi mente… en este momento por mí el mundo se podría ir a pique porque yo…

_—¡Eddie, Edward!, ¿puedes venir un momentito por favor?, vamos sino te molesta…_

Un momento, ¿solo el sonido del agua cayendo?, ¿alguien que me llamaba? esos gritos no los producía el agua, más bien parecían gritos de…¿terror? Salí de la ducha lo más deprisa que pude tropezándome con el borde de la misma lo que provocó un encuentro inesperado con el suelo.

_—¡Eddie, Edward!_

Lo cierto es que me había hecho daño pero no tenía tiempo para auto compadecerme, me levanté con dignidad, saltando sobre un pie en un pobre intento de aliviar el dolor del otro, me enrollé una toalla a la cintura y fui corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hacia los gritos, ¿qué diablos les pasaría ahora?, como sea otro antojo…vamos a ver Cullen esos no son gritos de antojos son gritos de…pero todo pensamiento coherente se fue a la porra cuando al entrar en el salón mis ojos vieron la escena dantesca que tenía lugar en él. Bella y Chelsea estaban las dos a cuatro patas en medio de un charco de agua de dudoso color, la una encarada a la otra y sujetándose la tripa con las manos, al tiempo que gritaban por turnos, pues ni en eso conseguían coordinarse las pobres, también por turnos resoplaban y respiraban tal y como nos habían enseñado. Yo me las quedé mirando y comencé a resoplar con ellas pues mi subconsciente entrenado me mandó que lo hiciera. En ese momento mi cuerpo se congeló, mis pies se pegaron al suelo, mi boca se paralizó, solo acertaba a resoplar tal como hacían ellas y… ¿estaba rompiendo aguas yo también?, me pregunté al ver el charco que había bajo mis pies. _Vamos a ver Cullen no seas estúpido, los hombres no rompen aguas, acabas de salir de la ducha, me dije a mi mismo mirando hacia abajo, te recuerdo que no te has secado el cuerpo. Si hubieras roto aguas serías objeto de estudio y…_

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando como parimos aquí en medio o nos vas a llevar al hospital?– me dijo de pronto Bella antes de comenzar a gritar de nuevo sacándome de mi estúpida y ridícula paja mental. Mi mente shockeada salió de la impresión para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y entonces entré de nuevo en shock al tiempo que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar. Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo coherente y subí de nuevo las escaleras tropezándome con mis propios pies al más puro estilo Bella.

Entré a la habitación y tomé la pequeña maleta que mi esposa había preparado para llevar al hospital. Raudo y veloz fui al cuarto de Chelsea a por la suya. Bajé de nuevo las escaleras y pasé a su lado, rumbo al garaje. Las dos, que seguían a cuatro patas, me miraron mal pero yo no tenía tiempo de analizar esa mirada. Llegué al garaje abrí la puerta del volvo y metí las dos maletas. Volví al salón y tomé a Bella en mis brazos, cuando llegué al coche fui directamente al maletero, lo abrí y…

—Edward Cullen, ¿no pensarás meterme ahí dentro verdad? –miré un momento hacia el susodicho sitio y…

—Lo…lo…siento…amor…yo…yo…los nervios…dije yendo hacia la parte de delante del coche y sentándola en el asiento del copiloto. Saqué las maletas de donde las había dejado, las coloqué en el maletero, su lugar correspondiente, fui a por Chelsea, la puse en el asiento de detrás, abrí el asiento del piloto y…

—Edward Cullen, a mi me encanta y excita verte así pero…no creo que me guste que ni las enfermeras…ni siquiera Chelsea…te vean vestido de esa guisa, además que nos pueden poner una multa y salir en todos los periódicos. Ya me estoy imaginando el titular_: futuro padre se vuelve el escandaloso público número uno._

Me di cuenta entonces de que no me había vestido y seguía con la toalla enrollada a la cintura…

—Tranquila Bella que yo en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupada –dijo Chelsea lanzando un nuevo grito de dolor –vamos que ni por qué me pusieras delante a Robert Pattison o Taylor Lautner haciendo estreeptease…

Y ya estaban otra vez con esos dos, ¿qué coño tendrían que no tuviéramos los demás?, pensé malhumorado por el comentario, la señora a punto de tener a mi hijo…y la otra a punto de tener los de Carlos…serán…

Sin decir palabra subí rápidamente las escaleras, entré a la habitación y me puse los bóxers. Caray como picaban y que estrechos me quedaban, ¿por qué se me metían por…? además mi miembro se salía y no es que estuviese erecto no era momento, reconozco que era grande pero …al pasar por delante del espejo tuve la respuesta a todos los interrogantes. Con las prisas me había puesto uno de los tanguitas de Bella, ¿cómo demonios le cabía eso en el culo?, no es que estuviera gorda, pero…ahora me explicaba porque a mí me ponía tan…_vamos a ver Cullen quieres dejar de pensar idioteces y vestirte de una vez._

Cuando ya por fin logré ponerme unos bóxers y meter los pies en los Jeans, cada uno en el sitio correspondiente, fui a por los zapatos pero…no me había terminado de subir bien los pantalones, mis susodichos pies se tropezaron y…besé el suelo. Me levanté como pude pasando la lengua por el labio pues me lo había mordido al caer haciéndome un poco de sangre, me termine de subir los pantalones, me puse los zapatos cada uno en el respectivo pie, y bajé de nuevo al garaje…

—Menos mal que ya has vuelto, a este paso tu hijo se casa y tu aun estas vistiéndote, te vamos a tener que comprar un GPS para localizarte –preferí ignorar el comentario, seguido de un estruendoso grito así que me metí en el coche y puse rumbo al…hospital. Llamé a Rose por el manos libres, Emmett había encargado a un compañero, experto en el tema, que lo manipulara para que fuera un medio de comunicación seguro al igual que lo eran los móviles que me había mandado Laurent.

—Rose –le dije cuando contestó –Isabella y Marie van a tener a Edward –no así no es –estoy de parto –no, así tampoco –los bebés van a tener a Chelsea y a Bella…esto…vamos que voy camino del hospital.

—No te preocupes Edward te entiendo, voy a ver con quien puedo dejar a Rossie y voy a echarte una mano.

—Rose, intenta ponerte en contacto con Carlos…esto…llamó esta mañana para decirme que regresaba en las primeras horas de la madrugada, ¡pero serás merluzo!, ¿no ves que estoy de parto?, ¿es que te dieron el carnet de conducir en una feria?– le increpé a un conductor que me había hecho una maniobra extraña ¿o había sido yo el autor?, me pregunté a mi mismo mientras fundía el claxon de tanto tocarlo. La verdad es que a estas alturas el concepto de color rojo, ámbar o verde, había perdido sentido para mí y corría como un loco atravesando la ciudad. Menos mal que había poco tráfico.

—¿Y porque no me lo habíais dicho?, os juro que…—pero no supe que nos iba a jurar porque una nueva contracción seguida de una serie de insultos a su marido que es mejor no reproducir, inundó de nuevo el ambiente del coche. Vamos a ver qué culpa tendríamos los hombres y nuestra supuesta _arma de destrucción masiva_, tal y como mi amiga la estaba llamando, que yo supiera ellas no ponían pegas cuando utilizábamos con ellas el…arma.

—Chelsea, cariño, te quería dar una sorpresa, no te pongas así él…—pero callé porque esta vez el grito era de Bella.

—Pues me parece que la sorpresa se la va a llevar él y luego un buen bofetón de mi parte por sus ocurrencias. Para sorpresas estoy yo. Le voy a dar yo sorpresa.

—Rose –seguí diciendo ignorando los gritos de las dos y los comentarios de Chelsea, te encargas de ponerte en contacto con todos. Bueno…esto…a las chicas…pues verás…vamos que no me importaría si las dejases para las ultimas –le dije sin saber ni siquiera que decía.

—A ver si va a resultar que las abuelas y las tías del muchacho van a ser las últimas en enterarse –me recriminó mi Bella con mala cara.

—Tranquilo Edward…yo me encargo de llamar a todos –me dijo Rose mientras una luz azul seguida de un sonido muy familiar, me cegaba la cara.

—Lo que faltaba, claro sino fueras tan deprisa, vamos al hospital a tener un bebé no hace falta que te creas Rayo McQueen –el sonido de unos golpes en el cristal me detuvieron de contestar mal por segunda vez a mi esposa. Bajé la ventana a un policía con una cara…muy seria.

—Perdone agente pero es que los bebes corrían porque el coche esta de parto y… esto… –miré al policía con expresión inocente y la esperanza de que no pensara que iba hasta arriba de coca o algún otro tipo de droga. El agente en cuestión metió la cabeza dentro del coche, miró a Bella, miró a Chelsea que en este momento tenía una nueva contracción y…

—Yo soy la amiga –dijo Chelsea al policía entre grito y berrido –el hombre me miró reprobatoriamente, un día esa palabrita nos iba a meter en un lío.

—Su marido es amigo de mi esposa –dije yo con la sensación de que había liado mas la cosa –digo esto…su marido está de viaje, ellos son amigos nuestros y…

—No me interesa saber más de su peculiar y extraña relación, les abro paso hasta el hospital porque veo que tienen un poco de prisa.

Y con la ayuda del buen policía al que vete tú a saber lo que le habíamos dado a entender, llegamos al hospital sin más incidentes. Salí del coche a la velocidad del rayo dirigiéndome al mostrador de la recepción.

—Voy a tener tres bebés –le dije a la mujer de la ventanilla que me miró como si tuviera una buena merluza. En seguida dos guardas de seguridad se pusieron detrás de mí, ¿qué problema tendríamos nosotros con la autoridad competente que siempre tropezábamos con ella?

—Señor tranquilícese –me dijo uno de ellos.

—Como porras quiere usted que me tranquilice si en el coche tengo a un bebé que va a tener a mi esposa y a unas ahijadas que van a tener a mi amiga y…

—¿Alguien puede dejar de escuchar las estupideces de este hombre y atendernos? –escuché una voz a la que estuve a punto de contestar mal por tercera vez en esa noche. Pero al ver que las dos pobres habían conseguido llegar hasta aquí por ellas mismas sin mi ayuda, el mal humor fue sustituido por remordimiento ya que, mientras efectivamente yo estaba diciendo idioteces, ellas se las estaban apañando solas.

—Amor ¿estás bien? –le pregunté zafándome de las manos que me agarraban y corriendo hacia ellas que andaban como buenamente podían cogidas con una mano la una a la otra y sujetándose la tripa con la que les quedaba libre. El buen policía iba detrás haciendo lo que se supone era mi trabajo.

—¿Y tú qué crees?, ¿ves acaso que esté bien?, te iba a sugerir que me lleves a bailar—. Por cuarta vez en la noche estuve a punto de contestar una impertinencia pero dos atentas enfermeras que salían con dos sillas de ruedas me lo evitaron.

—¿Puede ponerlas juntas?, es que están conmigo las dos y…—las enfermeras me miraron como todo el mundo nos mira últimamente, caray ¿tan malo era hacer el favor a unos amigos?

—Esto es la Seguridad Social señor Cullen no el hotel Ritz, claro que podemos ponerlas juntas –me contestó una de las enfermeras con sorna, _que pregunta más tonta_, me dije a mí mismo.

Fuimos derechos a lo que se conoce como sala de dilatación, sala de locos más bien diría yo pues solo se escuchaban gritos, berridos e insultos a los pobres maridos y sus…armas de destrucción masiva. Armas en cuestión que tenían muchos nombres y acepciones según estaba oyendo como _demonio peludo o…cosa infernal._

Las pusieran a cada una en una camilla separadas por una cortina que yo me encargué de dejar descorrida, y me dejaron al cuidado de las dos aunque advertí cierto deje de reserva y burla en su mirada. Pero no me dio tiempo a analizarla…Bella empezó a chillar…

—Vamos amor que tu puedes, respira, _fuuu, fuuuu, fuuuu,_ eso así es amor, lo estás haciendo muy bien –le dije mientras le masajeaba la tripa y la espalda dándole suaves besos en la frente y el pelo. La contracción pasó, Bella se relajó, yo me relajé pero…por poco tiempo...Chelsea empezó a gritar…

—Cariño por favor ¿puedes esperar un poco a tener otra contracción?, voy a ver si atiendo a Chelsea.

—Pues no se –me contestó malhumorada —les preguntaré a ver si se pueden esperar –sin hacer caso del tono de sarcasmo que tenía su voz me lancé hacia Chelsea e hice la misma operación, respiré con ella, le acaricie la tripa y la espalda…la contracción pasó y Bella empezó de nuevo.

—No te muevas de aquí ¿ok? Ahora vuelvo.

—¿Y donde quieres que valla?, ¿a bailar al club?, Carlos, maldita sea ¿dónde estás?, cuando aparezcas te voy a dar yo a ti sorpresa, la sorpresa te la vas a llevar tu cuando os pida el divorcio a ti y a tu bomba de relojería –tampoco me dio tiempo a analizar ese… comentario porque estaba atendiendo a Bella, respirando con Bella, acariciándole la espalda, uffff que estrés.

Y así estuvimos durante más de una hora, ellas con contracciones, yo corriendo de una camilla a otra… De repente una enfermera gorda con cara de malas pulgas y enfundándose unos guantes, entró en la estancia con cara… ¿asesina?, joder si se parecía a un personaje de los libros de Stephen King, a mí me echó para atrás del miedo que me infundió.

—Sr Cullen –me dijo de modo muy enérgico —esto…verá…su amiga ha dilatado muy poco… trae gemelos y… —me dijo sacando la mano enguantada y la cabeza de…salva sea la parte de Chelsea.

—Menuda noticia –contestó Chelsea a voz en grito –pues mira que no me había dado cuenta. Sí creí que traía dos dinosaurios.

—Un poco mas y descubre el petróleo esta mujer –_pero a ver muchachas ¿es que no veis la cara de malas pulgas que trae?_

—Hay que hacerla una cesárea señora –le dijo sin más miramientos y yo me eché a temblar. Si me iba con Chelsea, Bella se quedaba sola, yo quería ver nacer a mi bebé. Chelsea era mi amiga pero mi bebé…mi Bella…

—Pues haga lo que sea que tenga que hacer –le contestó Chelsea en medio de otra contracción ya que era su turno –Eddie no vengas conmigo, te lo prohíbo, ya has hecho bastante, es…otro quien debería estar aquí… quédate con Bella, ella es tu mujer, es tu hijo y…tienes que ver nacer a tu hijo ¿está claro?, te lo ordeno te quedas aquí con tu mujer y…

—¿Ah pero es que estos no son también suyos? –dijo la enfermera psicópata con cara de confusión.

—Que van a ser suyos pedazo de alcornoque, son de mi marido al cual voy a castrar en cuanto lo vea, está en un maldito viaje y ellos se ofrecieron a cuidarme ¿es que en este país no puede dejar la gente de pensar mal?, ¿es el deporte nacional o qué?, porque yo pensé que era el dichoso futbol.

—Sr. Cullen –me dijo la enfermera ahora suavizando su expresión, valla si hasta parecía guapa, _Cullen deja de pensar idioteces por favor_ –su mujer todavía no ha dilatado del todo, va bien, pero le queda por lo menos una hora o dos, a la señora…

—Echevarría, señora Echevarría –contestó Chelsea

—Bueno pues a la señora Echevarría hay que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia pero…me temo que si no es usted el marido no puede entrar porque…

—Aquí, ya estoy aquí…ya llego…Chels cariño perdona yo… –dijo de pronto un muy apurado Carlos entrando por la puerta tropezando con todo y dándose un buen golpe con la esquina de la camilla –Rose vino a recogerme al aeropuerto —dijo mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida saltando sobre un pie justo, justo igual que había hecho yo al salir de la ducha.

—Pues ya era hora, yo aquí pariendo y tu de viajecito por ahí –le recibió Chelsea con cara de pocos amigos mientras la preparaban para llevársela. Pero Carlos supo calmar a la fiera entre besos y arrumacos al tiempo que nuestra enfermera favorita le explicaba la situación.

—Señor Cullen –dijo una segunda enfermera entrando a su vez por la puerta –afuera hay otra mujer que dice que es su cuñada –me informó con cierto aire de burla.

—Y mi cuñada es –le contesté harto ya de la cuestión— ¿quiere por favor decirle que entré?, claro si es que se puede.

—Lo siento señor Cullen…las normas…

—Ya, ya déjelo, solo dígale si es tan amable que a Chelsea le están haciendo una cesárea, que SU MARIDO —recalqué el marido –ya llegó y que a mi ESPOSA –remarqué el esposa –le falta un poco.

Y el tiempo pasó entre contracción y contracción y algún que otro insulto dirigido a mi pobre miembro que no sé porque se ponía tieso cuando se dirigían a él, si es que la reconocía como su dueña que le vamos a hacer. Para Bella mi querida y humilde erección era la..._endemoniada máquina de seducción diseñada para fabricar bebés._ Yo me tragaba las ganas de decirle que ella nunca hacía ascos a la susodicha maquina y la ponía en mi regazo dándole besos en la cara, en la boca, en el cuello y conseguía calmarla…hasta la siguiente contracción.

Carlos entró un momento en la sala para decirme que nuestras ahijadas ya había llegado a este mundo y que eran muy guapas y sonrosadas. A pesar de que estaban bajas de peso no necesitaban mucho tiempo de incubadora pues estaban sanas y con ganas de comerse al mundo. Chelsea estaba en recuperación pero muy bien. Yo le felicité con lágrimas en los ojos y con unas ganas cada vez más grandes de conocer a mi hijo.

—Ya es hora Sra. Cullen, tenemos que ir al paritorio –dijo la enfermera psicópata, que ahora lo parecía menos, tirándome una bata de esas verdes de hospital con unas zapatillas y una mascarilla –póngase esto rápido si quiere ver nacer a su hijo –_esto…si mi capitán_, me entraron ganas de decirle. Vale retiro lo dicho de que ahora parecía más amable. Caray con lo bueno que está el café por las mañanas ¿por qué la gente se empeñaba en darle al vinagre?, pensaba mientras me iba poniendo el dichoso uniforme de quirófano al tiempo que iba literalmente corriendo al lado de mi esposa la cual se veía ya muy cansada de tanta contracción.

—Mi amor, por favor deja que te pongan la epidural, no puedo verte así, es superior a mis fuerzas –le dije todo preocupado.

—Tranquilo Cullen esto no es…—pero lo que iba a decir se quedo ahogado por una nueva contracción que ahora le venía muy seguidas. Llegamos al paritorio y la trasladaron a otra camilla provista de los famosos estribos. Emily, a quien habíamos llamado y que había asistido ya a Chelsea en su cesárea, se puso entre sus piernas presta a recibir al bebé.

—Empuja cuando te diga Bella –le dijo y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no sé si fueron minutos, horas, segundos, días, no lo sé, lo único que tuve claro es que el tiempo se detuvo cuando escuché el sonido más hermoso del mundo, el llanto de mi hijo.

—Edward ¿te atreves a cortar el cordón?—me dijo Emily poniendo a Edward junior en los brazos de su madre, y con mucho cuidado me acerqué hacia donde estaba. Me atreví, valla si me atreví. Emily y una de las enfermeras me dieron la enhorabuena pues por lo visto no todos los padres podían y acababan estrellados en el suelo, pero es que mis ojos solo estaban fijos en la imagen más hermosa que nunca vieron, madre e hijo uno en brazos del otro, mi esposa y mi hijo, los dos juntos y en una simbiosis especial, reconociéndose.

Una vez liberado de la prisión del cordón, Emily se lo llevó a lavar y adecentar para después ponerlo suavemente en mis brazos donde pude disfrutar de la segunda imagen más bonita de la noche…mi hijo…el fruto de nuestro amor en mis brazos…no me pude contener y mirando a Bella quien me devolvía la mirada con la misma emoción, solté a llorar las lagrimas de felicidad más hermosas del mundo.

Mientras lavaban y atendían a mi esposa, salí con mi hijo un momento para que conociera a su tía y madrina Rosalie, la cual lloró conmigo de la emoción. Una enfermera más simpática que la anterior apareció para llevar al niño a la incubadora donde sería atendido hasta que Bella la pasasen a una habitación. Aprovechamos los dos para buscar a Chelsea, pero estaba en una UCI. Sin embargo, Carlos nos llevó a ver a mis ahijadas y yo aproveché para presentarle a nuestro hijo.

—Ya he llamado a todos –me informó Rose mientras esperábamos a que llevasen a Bella a una habitación.

—Uffff pues podrías haber tardado un poco –dije entre dientes pensando en el circo que iban a montar no solo los diablos, sino las madres, las tías, las suegras, ufffff ya me cansaba solo de pensarlo –no me malinterpretes Rose es que…

—Te entiendo Edward, no quiero ni acordarme de la que montó Renée cuando nació mi hija. Casi se come a la enfermera porque al ir a darle su baño a Rossie, la desenrolló de la mantita en la que estaba envuelta como si fuera y repito su expresión, _un rollito de primavera_. Luego no hacía nada más que darles consejos a todas las madres, decir que las enfermeras no sabían hacer su trabajo porque según ellas tenían muy poco abrigados a los niños y estos tienen más frió que lo adultos. En fin que cuando nos echaron yo creo que todo el mundo respiró aliviado.

—Sr. Cullen –nos dijo la enfermera favorita de las novelas de S. King –su mujer está ya en la habitación. ¿Ya había pasado tanto tiempo?, pensé mientras me levantaba corriendo para ir en busca de mi esposa con Rose y Carlos detrás.

—Lo siento –nos dijo malas pulgas otra vez –no pueden entrar tantos de un golpe –así que Carlos se quedó fuera mientras Rose y yo entrábamos. Esperaba, de verdad esperaba que mañana esta mujer estuviera de guardia pues con la llegada de mis diablos esta individua con su mal genio, se convertiría en mi ídolo.

—Me alegro de verte bien Bella –le dijo Rose dándole un beso en la frente –mañana te veo ¿vale?, ahora tengo que irme no quiero abusar de Liam y su esposa.

—Gracias Rose, esto…¿has llamado a las chicas y a mis padres?

—Sí ya lo hice –contestó mirándome con complicidad.

Bella estaba molesta ya que le dolían los puntos de la episiotomía. Pero todo dolor y malestar se pasó cuando a los pocos segundos de estar en la habitación, se abrió la puerta y una enfermera bajita y muy simpática que respondía al nombre de Mary nos llevó a nuestro hijo. Los dos nos quedamos mirándolo con adoración, felices y contentos. Cogí a Edward, se lo puse en brazos a Bella y lo que entonces contemple se quedo grabado en mi retina como la tercera imagen más hermosa que jamás vi, de hecho las otras dos quedaron relegadas a segunda y tercera porque sin lugar a dudas esta era la más hermosa. Mi hijo succionaba con ansias el pecho de su madre recibiendo el alimento que esta le daba. Pero mi pene inquieto no pudo dejar de dar su punto de vista poniéndose erecto ante la imagen, así que con mucho disimulo lo reacomodé antes de que viniera alguien o…lo viese Rose, que aun estaba allí. Ya buscaría yo la manera de chupar también esos dulces pechos que eran mi manjar preferido aunque era consciente de que no podía hacerlo mucho pues mi hijo los necesitaba ahora más que yo. Y encima teníamos por delante tres meses de asueto, mi erección solo de pensarlo se puso flácida por primera vez desde que conocía a Bella.

Cuando Rose se fue entró Carlos a conocer a nuestro bebé y darle un beso a Bella y allí se quedó hasta que malas pulgas le dijo que tenía que salir.

Pasamos una noche relativamente tranquila. Las enfermeras pasaban de cuando en cuando a controlar la tensión de mi Bella y ver como estaba el bebé. Todo parecía estar bien. A primeras horas de la mañana se abrió de nuevo la puerta y apareció por ella una camilla que transportaba a Chelsea con sus dos hijas en brazos, seguida de Carlos que empujaba con mucha maestría y orgullo una cuna doble. Habíamos pedido expresamente que las pusieran juntas en una habitación particular pagada por nosotros, ya que juntas habían iniciado todo esto, juntas tendrían que seguir hasta estar con sus bebés en sus casas. Me acerqué a la cama de Chelsea y contemple con ternura a mis dos ahijadas que dormían plácidamente. Eran muy bonitas y exactamente iguales, las dos tenían el cabello castaño de su padre y los ojos grises de su madre. Iban a causar mucho estragos y algún que otro lió cuando fueran conscientes del potencial que tiene a veces ser iguales.

Carlos y yo cogimos una cada uno y se las llevamos a Bella para que las conociera. Con mucho cuidado corrimos la cama de Chelsea hacia la de Bella dejando a las dos juntas, fui a por Edward y lo dejé junto a las niñas justo en medio de las dos niñas. Mi hijo en un momento dado estiro su bracito y lo puso encima de la mano de una de las bebés.

—Esa es Isabella –dijo Chelsea muy convencida.

—¿Cómo las reconoces?

—Isabella tiene el pelo más oscuro que su hermana…no me digas como lo sé pero lo sé…lo he notado nada más verlas…mientras venía hacia aquí —yo pensé para mí que lo que un bebé recién nacido tenía en la cabeza más que pelo era...un pequeño proyecto del mismo, pero...si Chelsea lo decía...

Todo era tan perfecto…tan bonito…tan pacifico…tan…

—Señoras por favor esto no es un circo…

—Señoritas si no le importa

—Habla por ti rica que yo ya soy señora

—Y yo…

—Pues anda que no hace años que yo también lo soy

—Toma y yo.

—Yo os gano a todas…

—Claro si este par de estúpidos quisieran nosotras también podríamos serlo. A este paso nos vamos a quedar para vestir santos.

—Sí nos vamos a marchitar, se nos va a pasar el arroz y…

—Bueno es igual señoras o señoritas es lo de menos, la cuestión es que no pueden entrar ahí todas a la vez, esto es un hospital…

Carlos, Chelsea, Bella y yo nos miramos entre sí…los diablos habían llegado a la ciudad y necesitaban un sheriff que las controlase. Sujetándome el puente de la nariz respiré profundo al reconocer ese montón de voces

—¿Cómo cuernos han hecho para llegar tan deprisa? –preguntó Carlos

—Seguro que ya tenían el avión preparado y salieron nada mas llamar Rose. Claro Renée estaba también en Chicago junto con Charlie no hizo falta hacer escala y habrán venido directas –le contesté –ahora vuelvo.

Salí de la habitación con Bella y Chelsea mirándome divertidas y lo primero que pude ver fue a Renée y a Esme con Emmett detrás de ellas, saliendo de detrás de un oso de peluche de enormes dimensiones, ¿dónde pensarían que íbamos a poner eso?, mi casa era grande pero... Kate y Alice sujetaban otro igual. Irina tenía en sus manos dos enormes canastillos de bebé y mi tía una enorme bolsa en la que vete tú a saber qué diablos llevaba. Los hombres estaban un poco apartados pasando atléticamente de la discusión con la pobre enfermera bajita que respondía al nombre de Mary. Para una vez que necesitaba a la psicópata, ¿dónde coño estaba?, bueno a ver seamos justos…todos los hombres no estaba apartados mi tío Aro y mi cuñado Emmett estaban los dos en medio del lío ¿por qué no me extrañaba?, mi abuelo Marco las miraba con el ceño demasiado fruncido y mi abuelo Edward…su expresión era…¿de cansancio?

—Yo me encargo –le dije a la pobre mujer quien asintió y salió huyendo despavorida. De repente me sentí literalmente ahogado por un montón de brazos que me aprisionaban en un abrazo descomunal.

—Felicidades Edward cuanto me alegro, ¿dónde está mi nieto?, ¿está mi hija bien?, ¿y Chelsea y las bebés?

—Soy tío, soy tío —canturreaba Emmett dando vueltas a mi alrededor moviendo el culo como si estuviera bailando la danza de los siete velos al tiempo que me propinaba un golpe en la espalda que casi me manda a Pernambuco –Rose hija que brusca eres –le dijo a mi cuñada quien acababa de propinarle un zapatazo en salva sea el sitio que movía… muy bien por cierto. _A ver Cullen formalidad._

—Enhorabuena sobrino –me dijo mi tío Aro un…pelín más comedido.

—Edward hijo no sabes lo emocionada que estoy, ya soy bisabuela no sabes la alegría que me das, por fin conoceré a unos de mis bisnietos antes de morir… ¿Cómo están los dos?, ¿y Chelsea?

—Hijo, hijo, que feliz soy…soy abuela y…soy madre y…

—Primo, primo –chillaban Irina y Kate a la vez dejándome sordo en el proceso –hemos venido en cuanto hemos podido –sí, si ya lo veo, me dije a mí mismo.

—Hermano ¿y mi sobrino, quiero ver a mi sobrino?, ¿cómo están las niñas de Chelsea?, hay que ir a verlas también –decía Alice dando saltitos y dando vueltas sobre su propio eje en una clara imitación de la Tierra en su movimiento de rotación, Jasper como siempre intentaba mantenerla quieta. De repente me acordé que tenía una misión que cumplir, mi Bella y Chelsea acaban de parir, los bebés eran muy pequeños así que…

—¡Alto ahí!, esperad un momento todos por favor –les dije y lo debí decir muy serio porque mujeres y hombres se cuadraron a la vez y me miraron expectantes —esto es un hospital, no el club de Garrett ni el restaurante de la esquina o un centro comercial. Aquí hay que mantener un respeto, no se puede chillar y armar alboroto, hay enfermos.

—Edward por Dios que gruñón estás, la paternidad no te ha sentado nada bien, cualquiera diría que el que has parido eres tú. Ya sabemos que esto es un hospital pero en esta área hay mujeres que acaban de parir no enfermas.

—Los bisabuelos junto con Aro y Sulpicia pueden pasar ahora mismo a conocer a los bebés. Renée, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie iréis después a ver a vuestro nieto. Renée esto…a ver una cosita, no te apures que aquí las enfermeras saben hacer muy bien su trabajo y está científicamente probado que los bebes tienen frió cuando tu lo tienes y viceversa no hace falta embutirles en ropa como si fueran un…_rollito de primavera_, así que…si no te importa…tengo intención de tener más hijos y me gustaría volver a este hospital –le dije desafiándola con la mirada a que se atraviese a rebatir mi opinión. Y la debí mirar muy serio porque abrió la boca para decir algo pero en el momento la cerró—. Chelsea también está en la misma habitación –les dije mientras miraban fijamente a la autora del discurso sobre mujeres que han parido pero que no están enfermas.

—Alice –le increpé armándome de paciencia –aquí hay mujeres que se han pasado horas dilatando y con dolores enormes, que han sufrido una cesárea, que están cansadas y con pocas ganas de vuestras sandeces ¿te ha quedado claro?, ¿os ha quedado claro a todas?

—Sí…esto…sí –dijo una muy sombrada Kate –hijo que mal genio se te ha puesto ni que hubieras estado toda la noche pariendo tu. Y otra vez la misma broma ¿la habrían ensayado en el avión?

—Muy bien –dije ignorando el comentario. Si ellas supieran no solo la noche que yo llevaba sino el mes que había tenido —ahora vamos a pasar a la sala de espera y luego cuando los bisabuelos salgan, entran los abuelos, luego los tíos directos, o sea, Rose, Emmett y…Alice con Jasper –dije resoplando al mencionar a mi hermana ya que la consideraba el diablo jefe. Después entrareis vosotros –añadí mirando a unas muy enfurruñadas Kate e Irina.

—Ni que esto fuera la cola de la peluquería. Desde luego Edward siempre has sido un gruñón pero hoy estás que no hay quien te aguante, vamos que te superas a ti mismo. Parece que la paternidad te ha sacado tu lado Mr. Hyde de golpe –dijo Irina enfurruñada, pataleando y cruzándose de brazos pero al entrar a la sala de espera nos encontramos a una pobre mujer llorando lo que hizo que todo el escándalo se callara. _Lo veis_, les dije con la mirada, _no todo el mundo es feliz, esto es un hospital._

Dimos media vuelta respetando la privacidad de aquella pobre mujer que lloraba desconsolada por…lo que fuera y fuimos a la cafetería a tomar algo pues yo no había desayunado y celebré la ocurrencia de Jasper. Los orgullosos bisabuelos, Aro y Sulpicia vinieron en nuestra búsqueda y fue el turno de los abuelos. Cuando éstos salieron, les tocó a los tíos, después pasaron Irina y Kate con sus parejas. Todo se desarrolló tal como yo había estipulado y en el proceso me había ganado una amiga, la enfermera bajita llamada Mary. Nadie protestó ni dijo nada más, esa mujer y su problema, fuera el que fuese, nos había llegado al alma. Es increíble darse cuenta de que mientras la mitad del mundo ríe, la otra mitad llora.

—Esto…Edward hijo –me dijo Esme mirando con complicidad a Carlisle al tiempo que bajaba la cara y se sonrojaba. Era el turno de Irina y Kate de entrar a ver a los niños. Por la cara que puso Alice estuve más que seguro que ella ya sabía lo que quería decirme esta mujer.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—Bueno…pues…que dirías si tu hijo….esto…jugara con su sobrino a los coches, o sobrina rompiéndole sus muñecas haciéndole llorar y…este…fuera un poco más pequeño que él…bueno o pequeña y…

—Mamá, ¿qué me estas intentando decir? –le pregunte con un cierto tono de sospecha pues quieras que no algo había adivinado pero mi mente no terminaba de asimilarlo estaba un poco esto…atrofiada.

—Pues…lo que intento decirte es…¿qué te parecería tener un hermano que fuera de la misma edad de tu hijo?

—Mamá…

—Ahí Edward por Dios que lento eres…es que estoy embarazada –me dijo soltando la bomba como quien suelta un globo en medio de la calle. Yo me quede paralizado un solo segundo pero luego me eche a reír.

—Pues que te felicito madre, me alegrara conocer a ese hermano o hermana y que juegue con mi hijo. No podía ser de otro modo en esta familia, un tío más pequeño que el sobrino si hasta para eso somos originales –le dije mientras le abrazaba. Alice y Carlisle se unieron a nuestros abrazos.

—¿De cuánto estás?

—Más o menos de seis semanas, me enteré antes de antes de ayer. Esta todo muy bien por eso la doctora Cooper me dejó viajar tan deprisa.

—Valla ya vemos que Shreck se ha enterado –dijo Irina entrando en ese momento junto con Rose.

—Irina ¿Por qué me llamas así? –le pregunté un poco molesto pues hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre.

—Pues porque el embarazo y el parto no te ha sentado nada bien primo, nada bien. Arrggg ¿habéis visto a los niños?, son tan monos, son tan preciosos…dan ganas de cogerlos y cometerlos a besos y…

—Pues modérate porque sino por las noches te voy a llamar para que los arrulles mientras yo estoy durmiendo con Bella.

—Me encantaría Edward pero es que…verás…mis tetas no dan leche para que ellos coman y si no comen no callan y…

Y el que callé fui yo ante la contundente explicación de mi prima, explicación que fue corroborada por el resto del grupo y demás gente que había en la cafetería.

—¿Y Renée? –le pregunté a Rose mas por desviar el tema que por otra cosa. Hacía unos segundos estaba aquí con nosotros ¿donde se había marchado?

—La he dejado volviendo locas a las enfermeras –me contestó Garrett muy serio.

—Pero si la dije que…

—Y tú crees que esa mujer hace caso de algo…—argumentó Rose.

Tres días después Bella era dada de alta del hospital. Chelsea se tenía que quedar unos días más debido a la cesárea. De momento se venían a casa hasta que el médico les diera permiso de viajar y después les dejaría mi avión para que marcharan más tranquilos. Ya les había hecho mi propuesta la cual aceptaron gustosos…bueno en lo de la parte que se refiere a los puestos de trabajo…lo de las acciones fue más complicado pues argumentaban que no eran de la familia. Todo se solucionó cuando los dos patriarcas, o sea mis abuelos Marco y Edward, dijeron que todos los miembros de la familia tenían acciones en la compañía y ellos lo eran de pleno derecho. Con lágrimas en los ojos nos dieron las gracias y prometieron ser merecedores de ese honor.

Los diablos, mis tíos y abuelos se marcharon a Chicago excepto Esme y Renée que se quedaron unos días con nosotros para ayudar y esta vez lo agradecí ya que lidiar con tres bebes no era tarea fácil y mas para unos primerizos. Chelsea era la más agradecida pues su cesárea le impedía moverse demasiado. Ni que decir tiene que las demás intentaron quedarse pero…con ayuda de los chicos fueron facturadas a Chicago, ya tendrían tiempo de venir y armarla a su propio estilo cuando Bella y Chelsea estuvieran las dos más recuperadas y los bebés fueran más mayores.

Pronto las noches se llenaron de llantos nocturnos, de carreras hacia la habitación para darles de comer o limpiarles los pañales. Esme y Renée nos enseñaron como hacerlo. A pesar de que lo habíamos aprendido en las clases para el parto, ninguno de nosotros nos atrevimos a decirles que lo sabíamos pues mostraban mucha ilusión. Renée nos volvía locos con sus teorías sobre la temperatura corporal de los niños y sus famosos experimentos culinarios pero Esme y Chelsea tenía un don y entre las dos la mantenían a ralla. A Bella, a Emmett y a Rose les desesperaba.

Mi sobrina estaba encantada con sus primos porque para ella Isabella y Marie eran también sus primos y colaboraba en su atención como podía. En ese tiempo las cámaras de fotos trabajaron horas extras pues todos queríamos inmortalizar cada momento.

Yo volví al trabajo con un buen álbum bajo el brazo y enseñé orgulloso a mi hijo y ahijadas a todos los trabajadores desde la señora de la limpieza hasta los redactores jefes de cada sección. Yo notaba que nos querían y apreciaban, sobre todo a Bella y celebraron la noticia sorprendiéndome con una pequeña fiesta.

Y así poco a poco y sin enterarnos nuestros hijos tenían ya un mes de vida. Esme y Renée decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse. Carlos y Chelsea también lo hicieron pues el médico le dio permiso para viajar, pero nos encargaron buscarles una casa por la zona ya que regresarían en cuanto hubieran arreglado todos los asuntos en Mallorca.

Emmett y Charlie regresaron con las dos mujeres a Chicago ya que…el asunto que los había llevado hasta allí estaba cada vez mas liado. Otra falla legal había propiciado que personas ajenas a la familia se pusiesen en contacto con Carmen y Elizabeth pues estas había contratado otros abogados que, por ley, tenían todo el derecho de pasar a visitarlas. Nada se sabía de ellos solo su nombre un tal Stephan y Vladimir Richardson. Ambos eran hermanos y representaban uno a Elizabeth, y el otro a Carmen. Por lo visto a Tanya la habían dejado de lado pues ya no les servía a sus intereses, menudo par de…su propia hija por Dios.

Y así fue como Bella y yo quedamos solos por fin disfrutando de nuestro hogar y nuestro hijo. No es que no apreciáramos la ayuda de nuestras madres o no quisiéramos a nuestros amigos, pero se agradecía por fin la soledad.

La noche era lo peor pues el bebé había cogido sus horas de llorar reclamando comida o porque estaba sucio. Normalmente era yo el que me levantaba para que mi Bella descansase un poco más, le limpiaba, jugaba un poco con él y después se lo llevaba a mi esposa para que le diera su alimento. Luego lo devolvía a su cuna, me aseguraba de que estaba bien y regresaba para alimentarme yo de los pechos de mi esposa, los cuales me gustaban cada vez más. Solo los chupaba, besaba y lamia procurando no succionar para sacar nada que no debiera, era el alimento de mi hijo. Mi impaciente miembro esperaba con ansiedad la hora de poder regresar a su hogar.

Y así pasaban los días éramos felices, muy felices. Yo acudía al trabajo mientras mi Bella se quedaba en casa con mi bebé y todo marchaba fenomenal. Hasta que una buena mañana recibí una llamada al móvil seguro cuando estaba en el trabajo.

—¿Diga? –contesté al no reconocer el numero.

—Edward, soy Jacob Black ¿sabes de la existencia de las mafias que provenientes de la Europa del este está ancladas en este país?

—Claro Bella hizo un reportaje sobre ello ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque los han contratado para que…para que…os maten…van a simular el famoso secuestro exprés y después… esta vez no se van a andar con chiquitas Edward, no sé quien o quienes os odian tanto pero esta vez van a por todas. Ve corriendo a tu casa, no te demores…es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen. Avísalas por Dios. Yo también voy para allá para ayudar, he llamado a la policía.

Sin escuchar nada más, colgué el teléfono, salí de la redacción como alma que lleva el diablo, solo podía pensar en Bella y en mi bebé…si les pasaba algo yo…yo….Carmen, Elizabeth…y todo el que estuviera detrás de todo esto iban a pagarlo muy caro. Cogí el teléfono que usaba para comunicarme con Bella y Rose de forma segura, aquel que también me había dado Laurent, Bella al final tenía también el suyo y a Rose le habíamos dado otro. No podía fiarme del manos libres pues tenía la sensación de que alguien había entrado en mi coche. Llámenme maniático pero…no estaba todo igual. Sam y los chicos lo revisaban cada mañana junto con el de Rose. Saltándome un montón de normas de circulación que prohibían hablar por el móvil mientras conducía llamé a Bella.…

—¿Edward?, ¿qué ocurre? –me preguntó mi esposa.

—Bella no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Coge a Edward y encerraros en esa habitación del sótano que tiene varios candados, la que construí para…cierto tipo de situaciones. Bien pues…estamos en una de esas situaciones. Vete al mueble donde están las armas que nos dio tu madre. Coge una para ti, otra para Rose y llévalas contigo. No abráis a nadie, oigáis lo que oigáis ni siquiera a mí. Solo abre a Rose y a la niña cuando lleguen y eso si os dan la contraseña, esa…que tú ya sabes. La que inventamos por…si acaso. Los guardaespaldas estarán protegiéndoos pero entrad en esa habitación—. Había hecho ese cuarto imitando a las famosas habitaciones del pánico que existían en Estados Unidos. Bella me dijo que era una tontería pero con lo que estaba sucediendo toda precaución era poca, además vivíamos en un chalet y podía ocurrir de todo.

—Edward no... no puedo hacerlo…quiero estar contigo yo… –me dijo Bella claramente angustiada.

—Bella ya sé que quieres ayudar y no consientes en dejarme solo, estaré con Jacob gracias a él nos hemos enterado a tiempo y viene a ayudar, también están los guardaespaldas y la policía ya viene. Somos un equipo amor y tu deber es proteger a nuestro hijo ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero que ocurre…por favor…dime algo…

—Bella…alguien va a ir a casa para secuestraros y…mataros…por favor haz lo que te digo –le dije desesperado ¡qué mujer mas terca!

—Está bien pero ten mucho cuidado por favor. Si…si te pasara algo yo…me muero Edward…no podría sobrevivir sin ti.

—Yo también te amo, pronto estaremos juntos ya lo verás.

Por el mismo teléfono que utilice con Bella llamé a Rose al trabajo y le puse al corriente de la situación. Ni que decir tiene que salió disparada hacia nuestra casa no sin antes pasar a recoger a su hija. Con todo lo que estaba pasando mis cuñados se habían puesto en contacto con la directora del colegio hacia ya más de dos meses, para decirle que no dejase irse a la niña con nadie por mucho que le dijeran que venían en nombre de los padres porque sería una mentira, solo nosotros estábamos autorizados a recogerla en nombre de ellos. En este país las normas eran muy claras con respecto a ese tema pero…no podíamos dejar nada sin cubrir. Frente al colegio de la niña siempre estaba Colin uno de los guardaespaldas más jóvenes de la empresa que había contratado Emmett. Rose, fue hasta allí con Embry y Brady que, de hecho, ya la seguían a ella; otros dos siempre estaban apostados en la esquina de nuestra casa y yo llevaba un tercero siempre a mis espaldas. Jared, que así se llamaba el mío, llamó a los que vigilaban la casa poniéndolos al corriente de la situación.

Llegué a casa en un tiempo record junto a Rose con la que me junté en la entrada. Sam y Quil salieron a recibirnos y decirnos que mi hijo y mi esposa estaban bien y encerrados en la habitación. Se llevaron a Rose y a la niña para allá ante las protestas de Rose que quería quedarse junto a mi pero yo no lo podía permitir y Emmet nunca me perdonaría si le pasaba algo. Jacob llegó en ese momento y yo le saludé con un gesto de agradecimiento. La policía de Madrid también había llegado. A petición nuestra se habían puesto en contacto con la policía mallorquina para que protegieran a Carlos y Chelsea. Sam había llamado a los guardaespaldas que ellos tenían allí. La noticia es que estaba bien y seguros. En Chicago todos estaban encerrados en la Mansión Vulturi. Ninguna de las mujeres se había querido meter en la famosa habitación que esa casa también tenía y estaban todos juntos apoyándose unos en otros. Agradecía al cielo que mis suegros estuviesen allí. Solo Esme y Kate habían sido encerradas a la fuerza, no tenía tiempo de procesar el hecho de que Kate también hubiera sido encerrada…pero algo hizo click en mi subconsciente. No sabíamos si iban también a por ellos pero…toda precaución era poca.

—La única forma de que nos canten quien los ha contratado es pillarlos con las manos en la masa –dijo uno de los policías –vamos todos adentro –hay que procurar herirlos pero no matarlos a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, es vital su confesión. ¿Están ustedes seguros de que saben usar eso?, ¿no querrían mejor irse a donde están las señoras?—nos dijo el policía a Jacob y a mí los únicos civiles del grupo mirando las dos armas que teníamos en la mano y que yo las había sacado del mueble donde las teníamos guardas desde que Renée nos la había dado.

—Me quedo aquí –dije muy resuelto. Mi mujer y mi hijo estaban en peligro y yo los defendería con mi vida.

—Yo también –contesto Jacob igual de resuelto. Una de las policías, una tal Lizzie se lo llevó con ella dándole instrucciones de cómo debía comportarse. Yo me quedé junto al policía. .

Entramos a la casa siguiendo las órdenes que nos daban. Nos escondimos cada uno en un rincón, detrás de las puertas o de los sillones esperando a los atacantes.

Un par de coches se oyeron llegar en la distancia, unas ruedas chirriaron, unas puertas se abrieron para cerrarse de golpe…, escuchamos hablar en un idioma desconocido pero muy conocido a la vez…ya los teníamos aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, antes que nada quisiera deciros que mi OS, La Apuesta ha ganado el tercer premio en el contest Lemmonada_Expres2. Estoy contentísima y muy agradecida a todas aquellas que me habéis votado. Tanto es así que creo que será mi próxima historia.<strong>

**Tambien quería deciros que hoy esta historia estrena portada. Es uno de mis premios por quedar en segundo lugar en el concurso de Hallowen organizado por Autoras y Lectoras Deluxe. Tanto esta portada como otras tres que me corresponden por el premio y que las podéis ver en mi perfil, estan realizadas por Irene Draven. Gracias guapa.**

**¿Conseguirán su propósito los secuestradores o...saldrán ganando de nuevo nuestros chicos? Menos mal que Jacob los avisó ¿verdad?, este chico no es tan malo después de todo. En fin...Chelsea y Carlos en Mallorca; Edward y Rose en Madrid; los demás en Chicago, vamos a ver como suceden las cosas. ¿Por qué Kate habrá sido obligad a encerrarse con Esme? Se admiten apuestas.**

**Pobre Edward jajaajaj, lidiando con dos embarazadas, diciendo todo al revés y todo el mundo pensando mal de él...en fin al final llegó Carlos a tiempo.**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros hermosos y preciosos rr, los leo con mucho cariño. A pesar de que mi muy escaso tiempo no me deje responderos, quiero que sepáis que los agradezco y os quiero a todas:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16, eLeTwihard**

**Y muchas gracias también a todas aquellas que me añadís a alertas y favoritos. Y, por supuesto, no me olvido de mis lectoras silenciosas.**

**Un beso a todas.**


	27. Solo por un segundo

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25: Solo por un segundo<strong>

**Pov Edward**

El silencio era absoluto, la tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, solo se escuchaban las fuertes pisadas pertenecientes a un número indeterminado de personas que se acercaban a la puerta de entrada.

—Agente Ibáñez vaya a abrir y ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer –le dijo el Capitán de la policía a la agente que se había llevado a Jacob con ella. Lo cierto era que los secuestradores tenían un punto maquiavélico al llamar a la puerta de ese modo. Lizzie, que así se llamaba la policía que iba a hacer de cebo, se dirigió hacia ella vestida con ropa de calle y una peluca simulando el pelo de mi Bella. Si no fuera porque yo distinguiría a la mujer de mi vida donde fuera y como fuera, podría jurar que esa chica que iba a abrir la puerta y a enfrentarse a los mafiosos era mi esposa.

—Disculpe –se oyó que decía una voz con un acento extranjero demasiado familiar para nosotros –nos han avisado de una avería del gas en uno de los chalets cercanos a este y dado el potencial peligro de explosión nos gustaría que, por favor, nos dejase entrar a mi compañero y a mí para revisar la instalación –añadió enseñándole una especie de tarjeta que supuse era una identificación falsa.

—Claro no hay problema pasen ustedes –contestó Lizzie del modo más inocente posible.

—¡Qué gran actriz! –se oyó decir a Jacob por el pinganillo del agente que tenía al lado. El susodicho agente le mando callar.

—¿Hay alguien más en la casa? –le preguntó a Lizzie otra voz con un acento parecido a la anterior.

—No, solo estamos yo y…mi hijo que duerme arriba en la habitación –contestó Lizzie otra vez con el mismo tono de inocencia, como si dar ese tipo de información a un extraño fuera de lo más normal en un país en donde las estafas y los secuestros de este tipo, sobre todo en los chalets, estaban a la orden del día.

—Pues en ese caso… ¡vía libre chicos el marido no está! –dijo la primera voz al tiempo que, con una enorme rapidez, se metían en la casa un número indeterminado de personas que hasta el momento había permanecido escondidas.

—Tranquilita y sin chillar –dijo el hombre que había hablado al principio y que parecía ser el cabecilla, apuntando con la pistola la cabeza de Lizzie al tiempo que la aprisionaba por detrás para que no pudiera moverse mientras se adentraba del todo en la casa seguido de los demás.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es lo que quieren?, el dinero está en la caja fuerte, llévenselo todo incluso las joyas, voy a buscarlas, pero por favor, mi hijo es muy pequeño y… –rogaba la policía en una interpretación perfecta de una mujer confundida y aterrada mientras hacía un vano intento por zafarse de la prisión de los brazos del mafioso.

—Mala suerte querida pero me temo que ese niño y su mamá no verán el siguiente día. No venimos a por dinero, aunque ya puestos…estamos aquí para cumplir un encargo, hay personas a las que molestas mucho preciosa y quieren verte fuera de circulación –le dijo pasando sus asquerosas manos por el cuerpo de la agente que se dejaba hacer como si en verdad fuera una mujer indefensa. Por el pinganillo escuchaba como el Capitán decía que esperase un poco más, pues ya casi tenían la información que precisaban para detenerlos —¿qué les habrás hecho a las zorras esas de la cárcel de Chicago? –siguió diciendo el hombre que la tenia amenazada—, una mujer que parece tan frágil e inocente –añadió mientras seguía manoseándola —pero antes de matarte me parece que nos vamos a divertir ¿no es así chicos?, un poco de entretenimiento mientras esperamos a tu marido no nos vendrá mal, al fin y al cabo no sabemos cuánto tardará y el encargo lo dice muy claro: él tiene que ver como morís, tiene que ser testigo de vuestra muerte y después tenemos que dejarlo con vida para que viva con eso lo que reste de existencia. Mientras venía hacia aquí, iba planeando que si no estaba en casa, le llamaras por teléfono para acabar con esto cuanto antes pero…¿sabes que estás muy buena?, no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato –añadió de nuevo ante el rugido de asentimiento de los demás. Y a mí la bilis se me revolvió solo de pensar que si Jacob no nos hubiera avisado ahora sería mi Bella la que estaría siendo manoseada por ese cerdo y a punto de ser…no quería ni pensar en la palabra…los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas solo de sentir lo que mi Bella podría haber sentido.

—Ya les tenemos –escuché que decía uno de los policías por el pinganillo, vamos a por ellos, agente ya sabe qué hacer.

—Pues me parece que no va ser posible, lamento estropearles la diversión –le contesto Lizzie al secuestrador que la tenía supuestamente inmovilizada propinándole un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna al tiempo que con una llave magistral se hacía con el malhechor tirándolo al suelo boca abajo y poniéndole las esposas. Los demás a la señal que nos hizo el Capitán, empezamos a disparar sin dejarnos ver. Los otros reaccionaron en seguida y también comenzaron a abrir fuego. Los guardaespaldas que aguardaban la señal fuera de la casa salieron de sus escondites iniciándose así un muy peligroso fuego cruzado en el cual los secuestradores tenían las de perder pues los disparaban desde dos frentes distintos.

Los siguientes minutos, segundos, horas, fueron angustiantes, el enemigo no cedía, nosotros tampoco, uno de los policías estaba malherido tumbado en el suelo, Lizzie al intentar salir del fuego cruzado llevándose a su prisionero consigo también había sido herida pero lo que más temía es que Bella y Rose al escuchar el escándalo abrieran la puerta que las protegía exponiéndose a las balas. Rogaba a Dios que se quedaran donde estaban ya tenía bastante con haber escuchado lo que había escuchado, esta vez Carmen y Elizabeth no se librarían de un buen castigo y si podía le iba a decir a los abogados que pidieran la pena máxima. Lo siento, era mi tía, hermana de mi madre, pero por lo que escuchaba quería matar a mi Bella y a mi hijo delante de mi ¿se podía ser más cruel?

—Tranquilo Edward –me dijo Sam como siempre leyéndome el pensamiento –Quil y Embry están haciendo guardia en la puerta. Conociendo a esas dos mujeres toda precaución es poca.

—Gracias –le dije sinceramente agradecido por toda su ayuda. Ya sé que era su trabajo y le pagábamos por ello pero aun así…era un buen amigo.

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía mezclados con el de las ambulancias me sacaron de esos horribles pensamientos en donde veía a mi Bella rota y ensangrentada muerta en el suelo con mi hijo en sus brazos. Por lo visto el Capitán había pedido refuerzos y estos no tardaron en llegar haciéndose cargo de la situación. A pesar de que los superábamos en número, los secuestradores parecían tener un entrenamiento militar que les permitía presentarnos cara sin ningún problema. En el reportaje que Bella había hecho sobre las mafias de la Europa del Este se decía que todos ellos eran soldados de los ejércitos que habían sido derrotados en las cruentas guerras que habían asolado esa zona hacia unos cuantos años. Numerosos testigos le habían relatado a Bella como en algunas ocasiones les habían visto hacer el saludo militar en presencia de algún oficial de alto mando.

Gracias a los refuerzos que tanto Sam como la policía habían pedido, en cuestión de minutos los secuestradores estaban reducidos y todo volvía a la normalidad. Eché un vistazo al vestíbulo de entrada a la casa cuyas paredes estaban llenas de agujeros de las balas y uno de los bonitos cuadros que las chicas nos había comprado como regalo de bodas estaba seriamente dañado al igual que una enorme fotografía nuestra en las Pirámides. Pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglarse con una buena mano de pintura, una nueva copia y un buen restaurador. Sin prestar más atención al lado material del asunto que para mi carecía de toda importancia así se hubiese destruido la casa entera, me lancé escaleras abajo en busca de mi esposa, mi hijo, mi cuñada y mi sobrina.

—No me vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez Edward Cullen –decía mi Bella quien nada más abrir esa puerta se había lanzado a mis brazos –no vuelvas a pretender que yo me quede en segundo plano mientras tu vida corre peligro de esa forma, yo tenía que haber estado ahí contigo, me oyes –chillaba toda histérica dándome puñetazos en el hombro antes de caer llorando en mis brazos.

—Mi amor…una vez más lo siento, pero no podía permitirlo. Mi disculpa es por haberte hecho pasar este infierno pero si la situación se repite te pondría a salvo de nuevo ¿es que no ves que sois mi vida?, no puedo consentir que os pase nada yo…Bella venían a por ti y a por el niño, querían mataros delante de mí después de…me callé pues me era imposible pronunciar esa palabra, pero Rose me entendió al instante.

—¿Y es que tu no ves que eres la mía también?– proseguía sin embargo mi terca esposa dándome de nuevo puñetazos en el pecho—, si te hubiera pasado algo yo…yo… ¿qué…que dices?, ¿querían matar a mi bebé delante de ti…y a mí también después de…? —preguntó incrédula una vez que hubo asimilado la crudeza de la situación, pero la voz del Capitán que entraba en ese momento en la estancia me impidió saber lo que iba a decir. Rose y mi sobrina se unieron al abrazo.

—Ya está todo en orden señor Cullen, los llevamos a Comisaria para interrogarlos. Hemos grabado todo lo que han dicho, aun así es necesaria una declaración por su parte para reafirmar la acusación. Necesitamos saber más de esas dos personas que desde la cárcel han urdido todo esto. Así que en cuanto puedan les rogaría que…

—Se llaman Carmen Denali y Elizabeth Vulturi, están presas en la cárcel estatal de Chicago acusadas de un montón de cosas, entre otras otro intento de secuestro a mi esposa y un tiroteo que iba encaminado a matarnos a todos.

—Algo así tenía entendido por lo visto ese secuestro tuvo lugar aquí en Madrid, uno de mis compañeros llevó el caso, ya me he puesto en contacto con él y se va a volver a hacer cargo del asunto, aun así sino les importa.

—Vamos en seguida –dijo mi Bella recuperándose del shock que le produjo saber que iban a matar a nuestro bebé porque al final de todo eso era lo que más le había impactado.

—Jacob ¿me permites un momento?– le dije al que desde ahora ya consideraba un amigo –necesito decirte algo. Verás yo…nosotros –añadí mirando a mi Bella que, sin saber que gracias a él estábamos aquí, asistía en silencio a lo que fuera que iba a decir. Recuerdo vagamente haberle dicho algo por teléfono pero no estoy seguro y por su cara daba muestras de no saber nada –nosotros queremos agradecerte lo que has hecho, sino fuera por ti no estaríamos aquí. Considérame un amigo a partir de ahora porque nunca tendré tiempo suficiente en esta vida para compensarte por todo.

—No tengo nada contra vosotros Edward…bueno…tu me despediste…pero en cierto modo lo entiendo aunque…mi único delito fue enamorarme de Bella –me contestó con una sinceridad y firmeza en la mirada que desgarraban.

—¿Se puede saber de qué habláis? –preguntó mi Bella y rápidamente les conté tanto a ella como a Rose que había sido gracias a él por lo que nos habíamos salvado. Bella al enterarse se abalanzó hacia él y le dio un enorme abrazo al igual que hizo Rose. Yo estaba decidido a recompensarle, recuperaría su estatus en mi empresa así tuviera que corregir yo personalmente todos sus errores…si…al menos se dejara aconsejar en eso…pensé para mis adentros.

—No si al final tenías que terminar abrazándome –dijo Jacob en un claro intento de aliviar la tensión.

—No sueñes Black, no sueñes contestó mi Bella siguiéndole el juego.

A pesar de que ya lo peor había pasado la policía, que no se fiaba de que fuera hubiera todavía algún peligro para nosotros, nos llevó escoltados en una de las patrullas. Yo llevaba en mis brazos a mi Bella que a su vez llevaba a nuestro hijo contraviniendo, ante la mirada comprensiva de la policía, un montón de normas de tráfico. No quería separarme de ellos ni un milímetro y mi Bella era de la misma opinión. Ambos nos mirábamos diciéndonos todo con la mente, solo de pensar que solo un segundo, un solo efímero y miserable segundo, hubiera bastado para perder todo lo que teníamos…se me ponía la carne de gallina. Rose iba a nuestro lado con su hija también en brazos y apoyada en mi hombro muy callada y silenciosa yo le pase un brazo por detrás de los hombros en un claro gesto de consuelo.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en Emmett –dijo mas para sí que para los demás –solo de pensar que hubiera tenido que llamarle para…decirle…que…

—Rose, tranquila –le dijo mi Bella que iba sentada encarada hacia ella –ya no ha pasado nada, todo está bien.

—Gracias a Jacob Black –musite yo en un susurro.

—Sí, al final vamos a tener que ascenderle al grado de Capitán América —dijo mi Bella añadiendo una nota de humor en el ambiente.

Llegamos a la comisaría donde en la puerta de entrada nos estaba esperando el mismo detective que se había hecho cargo del caso la primera vez.

—Parece ser que las señoras tienen muchos recursos a pesar de estar incomunicadas –nos dijo dándonos un fuerte apretón de manos en un claro gesto de solidaridad –he pasado el expediente a los compañeros de Chicago que se encargaron de Tanya Denali y Elizabeth Vulturi una vez que fueron extraditadas así como de los demás detenidos allí. Pasen por aquí por favor, no les entretendré mucho.

—Gracias detective –dijo mi Bella mientras los tres nos encaminábamos hacia donde nos señalaba el policía.

—Bueno pues eso es todo –nos dijo el agente una vez le contamos lo que sabíamos al igual que Jacob que estaba con nosotros. Parece ser que alguien le había contactado para decirle que estuviese atento pues habían ordenado la muerte de Bella y nuestro hijo encargándoselo a la mafia que imperaba en España. Por lo visto, quien había informado a Jacob estaba de acuerdo en separarnos pero no quería que nadie muriese y lo había llamado para advertirle pensando en obtener su ayuda. Ahora todo era cuestión de saber la verdadera identidad de esa persona que de momento respondía como "la vampiresa" pero estaba claro que ese no era su nombre. Además para mas intriga esa llamada se había hecho desde un lugar indefinido de Chicago y era un hombre quien la realizó en nombre de quien quiera que fuese esa tal "Vampiresa".

—Señor –dijo el Capitán de la policía que había intervenido en casa –no creo que debamos relajarnos, puede haber otros que intenten lo mismo.

—Cierto es, ya había pensado en ello. Queda usted encargado de la vigilancia de la casa de los Cullen reforzando la labor de sus guardaespaldas y…señora Swan le aconsejo que hasta que todo esto no se aclare o vuelva su marido se quede con sus cuñados.

—No se preocupe oficial no tengo intención de pasar la noche sola a pesar de que sé que me están vigilando fuera.

—Esto…agente ¿cómo está la oficial que se encargó hacer de señuelo?— preguntó de pronto Jacob dejándonos a todos anonadados –y…el otro agente también por…supuesto –añadió en un intento de arreglar…lo que fuese que tuviera que arreglar. He de decir en su favor que yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

—La agente Elisa Ibáñez está bien, solo fue un rasguño aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Mario Gutiérrez que ha tenido que ser intervenido de urgencias aunque no se teme por su vida.

—Por favor transmítale mis respetos al…al agente Ibáñez y…

—Y ténganos informados de la evolución del señor Gutiérrez –añadí yo para ayudarlo pues ya me sospechaba por donde iba la cosa. A ver no era muy difícil, Lizzie era muy parecida a Bella, casi igual solo que tenía el pelo más corto y encima había abatido a ese hombre de un rodillazo en la entrepierna, muy al estilo de Bella, como si fuera mantequilla en sus brazos, sumemos dos y dos…y nos sale…solo añadir que Bella sino hubiera sido periodista quizás….madera tenía para eso que se lo cuenten sino a esos dos que la secuestraron junto con Kate.

Escoltados de nuevo por la policía que se apostó en nuestra casa haciendo equipo con la gente de Sam, llegamos de nuevo a nuestro hogar. Entre los cuatro recogimos todo el yeso desprendido de las paredes y los cristales que había esparcidos por el suelo provenientes de los dos cuadros. Unos "hermosos", nótese el sarcasmo, jarrones de porcelana que adornaban la mesa de entrada, regalo de Renée, también habían caído. Rose y Bella se miraron de forma cómplice pues a ninguna de ellas les gustaban y Rose tenía otros dos iguales en su recibidor.

Llamé a Chicago para ver que tal iba todo por allí, ya lo habíamos hecho antes de salir hacia comisaria, pero era mi familia y necesitaba saber de nuevo como estaban sobre todo mi madre con su embarazo. Rose también volvió a llamar de nuevo a Emmett quien, sin atender a razones y loco de terror, quiso salir corriendo en el primer avión que encontrase. Mis dos abuelos y Charlie le convencieron de que era inútil, jamás llegaría a tiempo y en Chicago en ese momento hacia mas falta. Bella también hablaba con una muy histérica Renée que quería a toda costa venir a Madrid como fuera para darnos un abrazo a los cuatro

—No te preocupes hijo –me dijo mi padre por teléfono –ya te digo que por aquí no ha pasado nada, nadie vino a atentar contra nosotros, me temo que han ido directamente a por Bella y Eddie –noté como su voz temblaba cuando me dijo esto último.

—También han intentando matar a Chelsea padre.

—Lógico, es gracias a ella que todos están en la cárcel, no podían dejarla en paz.

También habíamos hablado con Chelsea y Carlos que habían sido víctimas de un intento de secuestro y asesinato al igual que nosotros. He de decir que la policía mallorquina actuó con inusitada rapidez al igual que la madrileña y gracias a ellos, al aviso de Jacob y a nuestros guardaespaldas estábamos todos vivos.

—Pero ¿de verdad estáis todos bien?– insistí de nuevo –¿y mamá?

—Tu madre está muy bien Edward, la doctora ha venido a examinarlas y nos ha asegurado que está todo correcto –no se me pasó por alto el empleo del plural…

—¿Examinarlas?

—Esto…bueno…verás…Edward, me llaman tengo que colgar –y dicho esto me colgó el teléfono sin darme opción a replica dejándome con la palabra en la boca y mirando el teléfono como un idiota esperando que quizás él me desvelase el misterio.

—Rose, Bella, ¿vosotras sabéis si pasa algo con Kate?

—No, nada concreto… ¿por qué? –se me había olvidado el detalle de que tanto mi cuñada como mi mujer desconocían el hecho de que mi prima había sido encerrada a la fuerza junto con Esme en prevención de lo que pudiera pasar.

—No, por nada –les contesté pensando que lo que fuera ya nos los dirían –Jacob –añadí dirigiéndome al que a partir de ahora consideraba de la familia y que había vuelto con nosotros a la casa –tenemos una habitación de invitados libre, aun no está decorada pero tenemos una cama inflable, quédate, la verdad es que te debo mucho y no me hace gracia que te vayas solo, es obvio que saben que los has delatado e irán a por ti.

—Gracias te lo agradezco.

—Rose la niña puede dormir en la cama que habíamos comprado para cuando Eddie fuera mayor o bien podéis hacerlo las dos juntas en la habitación de Renée y Charlie –también habíamos habilitado un cuarto para los padres de Bella al igual que lo habíamos hecho con mis padres. Mis suegros ya disponían de su propia habitación en la casa de Emmett pero yo no quise que se sintieran discriminados en la mía. Renée, por supuesto, la había decorado digamos que…a su estilo.

—Si no te importa Bella, prefiero dormir en la habitación de tus padres con Rossie no me quiero separar de ella –dijo mi cuñada con un evidente deje de temor en la voz.

—Te entiendo, yo iba a pedirle a Edward que traslade la cuna de mi niño a la nuestra, tampoco quiero estar separada de él hasta que esto no se aclare –dijo apretando mas contra su cuerpo a nuestro hijo a quien sostenía en sus brazos y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo porque tampoco quería dejar dormir a Eddie solo en su cuarto.

Y así fue como Jacob me ayudó a trasladar la cuna. Gracias a su ayuda fue más fácil pues no hizo falta desmontarla.

El redactor jefe de la sección de sucesos del periódico me llamó para confirmar la "extraña" noticia que estaba empezando a filtrarse en los medios. Yo le conté todo de primera mano, si íbamos a ser noticia de primera pagina quería que mi periódico fuese el primero en informar, llamémosle…deformación profesional. Una vez hecho esto, cenamos algo, sacamos también cena para los de fuera junto con dos termos llenos de café caliente.

Con la seguridad de que los agentes de policía estaban fuera junto a todo el equipo de guardaespaldas nos fuimos a dormir. Pero por precaución yo eché el cerrojo a la puerta y aconsejé a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Rose nos pidió que tuviéramos el móvil a mano por…si acaso… así se sentiría más segura.

Dejamos a Eddie en su cuna. Después de su toma se había dormido ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Mi Bella se puso el pijama y antes de meterse en la cama fue al cuarto de baño muy deprisa. Al principio yo pensé que tenía prisa por razones obvias pero pronto escuché el inconfundible sonido de las arcadas. Me levanté todo lo más rápido que pude y la encontré agarrada a la taza del inodoro echando fuera todo lo que había cenado. Todavía estábamos en época de cuarentena por lo que un nuevo embarazo era imposible, así que tenían que ser los nervios concentrados y la angustia.

—Perdona amor…es que…es que…solo de pensar que querían matar a mi niño yo…se me revuelve el estómago, creo que tardaré mucho en asimilarlo. Es lo peor que le puede pasar a una madre yo…

—Lo entiendo cielo –le conteste acariciando su pelo y mejillas y sabiendo que también era lo peor que le podía pasar a un padre. Lo cierto es que ningún padre debería ver morir a sus hijos y menos de forma tan cruel. Mis sospechas de que su vomito era causado por los nervios y la tensión se habían confirmado, el problema era la secuela psicológica que nos pudiera quedar. A mí también se me removían las entrañas solo de pensar que un solo segundo, solo un miserable segundo, hubiera bastado para que destruyeran nuestras vidas. Para que me arrebataran de la forma más cruel e injusta a las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo. Yo tenía muy claro mi destino si eso hubiera pasado, no habría podido sobrevivir sin ellos.

—Si Eddie no hubiera estado en peligro de morir, no hubiera permitido que esos hombres me tocaran –me dijo de repente mirando a la nada –no al menos estando viva-. Les habría cogido como hubiera podido el arma y me habría pegado un tiro. Nadie más que tú me toca así yo…yo…hubiera preferido morir a permitirlo, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo por Eddie, no mientras él siguiera con vida pues mi deber es protegerle aún a costa mía y sí…si hubiera tenido que elegir entre él y yo…tengo muy claro lo que hubiera hecho… –al escuchar esa desgarradora declaración no pude más que sentir todavía mas amor por esa mujer que era todo para mí.

—Lo siento amor…lamento mucho no…estar de acuerdo contigo pero yo…no hubiera podido resistir eso. Entiendo exactamente como te hubieras podido llegar a sentir, cualquier hombre sensible y con tres dedos de frente lo entendería pero…no puedo evitar ser un maldito egoísta porque soy capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que la vida me eche menos...tu muerte…no habría podido seguir sin ti mi amor…te habría ayudado Bella, habríamos salido adelante como buenamente hubiéramos podido pero no puedo admitir la idea de que hubieras muerto…mi mente no…lo asimila como tampoco asimila que hubiera podido hacerlo Eddie.

—Lo siento cielo, siento ser una egoísta yo también pero es que…si hay algo peor que la muerte para una mujer es…eso. Y además si Eddie hubiera…y yo siguiera viva yo…tampoco hay nada peor para una madre, por lo menos nada que se me ocurra.

—Te entiendo mi amor, no sabes cómo te entiendo –le dije tomándola en mis brazos y dejándola que se desahogase en mi pecho mientras en mi mente se abría paso con desgarradora crueldad la certeza de que de todos modos, si los secuestradores hubieran conseguido llevar a cabo su cruel misión… mi Bella y mi hijo…hubieran muerto –lo hubiéramos tenido que superar entre los dos, hubiera sido muy difícil vida mía pero no nos hubiera quedado otra. Nos habríamos apoyado el uno en el otro y compartido nuestra pena pero…no ha pasado nada amor, estamos aquí…tranquilízate ¿vale? –Bella me estaba empezando a preocupar pues no hilaba una frase coherente, todo eran pensamientos que expresaba en palabras tal y como la venían sin hilar y estaba pensando seriamente en darle un tranquilizante.

—Es que le he llevado nueve meses dentro de mí, es mi niño, una parte de ti y de mí, un compendio de los dos, fruto de nuestro amor, los dos lo estábamos esperándolo con ilusión y solo pensar que en un segundo…

—Ya…ya…cálmate vida mía no ha pasado nada, Eddie está en su cuna dormido, protegido, a salvo y seguro…cálmate –le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda dejando que se desahogase pues le venía muy bien.

—No sabes cuánto te amo –me dijo entre hipidos y sollozos.

—Pero sí sé cuanto lo hago yo –le contesté dándole besos en el pelo —ven vamos a dormir amor –le dije cogiéndola al estilo novia después de dejar que se enjuagara la boca. Con ella en mis brazos fui hasta la cama y la deposite suavemente en ella, me recosté a su lado dándole un tierno y profundo beso de buenas noches. Siempre nos dábamos un beso así antes de dormir pero este era especial, en él iba implícita la angustia que sentía de pensar lo que había estado a punto de perder –duerme cielo ya todo pasó le dije acunándola en mis brazos al tiempo que le cantaba una suave melodía, esa que era solo nuestra, de los dos.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, Bella se levantó para ir al servicio de nuevo. A pesar de que era costumbre en ella, desde que se había quedado embarazada, hacerlo varias veces en la noche, me quedé esperando por si escuchaba alguna señal de que estaba vomitando de nuevo. Pero no fue así, al rato y después de controlar que Eddie estuviese bien, volvió a meterse conmigo en la cama buscando, como siempre hacía, el calor de mi cuerpo para abrazarme y acurrucarse en mi pecho. Yo le abrí mis brazos con gusto y la atraje hacia mí.

—¿Sabes?– le dije haciéndole saber que estaba despierto —una de las cosas que adoro de ti es que cuando te levantas por la noche al servicio, al volver a la cama buscas de nuevo mi cuerpo para acurrucarte junto a mí.

—Y yo adoro que tu dormido o despierto abras tus brazos para cobijarme.

—Créeme Bella de un modo o de otro sé que no estás en la cama, en cuanto te levantas te extraño y mi mente se despierta de algún modo hasta que vuelves de nuevo a mis brazos –le contesté dándole de nuevo un beso que pronto se volvió más serio, más feroz, era la manera que tenía mi cuerpo y mi mente de hacerme ver que Bella estaba conmigo, que nada les había pasado ni a ella ni a mi bebé. A pesar de saber que no debíamos ir más allá de unos besos y unas caricias debido a la cuarentena, no podía evitar deslizar mi boca por todo su cuerpo haciéndola saber lo adorable, deseable y, sobre todo, necesaria que era para mí y eso es lo que hice, la acaricié con mis labios, lengua y boca, la bese, le provoqué un orgasmo lamiéndole su hinchado clítoris, degusté sus fluidos ansioso de que la época de sequía terminase y pudiese de nuevo hundirme en ella. Bella me devolvió las caricias una por una, con lentitud, sin prisas, chupando y lamiendo todo mi cuerpo, disfrutando de él y yo me dejaba hacer, era algo que necesitábamos después de lo que habíamos pasado. Acarició mi glande con su lengua haciendo lentos y tortuosos círculos hasta que se metió toda mi longitud en su boca lo más hondo que pudo. Yo la acerque más a mí al tiempo que me movía al ritmo de su lengua y dientes suplicando por más hasta que el orgasmo me visitó de una manera feroz descargando en su boca todo mi semen. Ella tragó hasta la última gota limpiando después con su lengua mi miembro, demostrándome así una vez más cuanto me amaba. Estuvimos un buen rato más besándonos y acariciándonos, degustando en nuestras bocas los fluidos de ambos mezclados con nuestras salivas hasta que Eddie nos despertó reclamando su alimento.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos de los primeros. Bella después de ducharse conmigo bajó a la cocina a preparar los desayunos. Yo aproveché para llamar a la compañía que nos había hecho la reforma para pedirle que vinieran cuanto antes a pintar y reparar los desperfectos que teníamos. El jefe de la empresa nos dijo que iría al mediodía y no se iría de allí hasta dejarlo todo correcto. Le advertí que sería objeto de un exhaustivo registro por parte de Sam y su equipo así como de los policías que custodiaban nuestra casa, él no puso ninguna pega y lo acepto sin rechistar sabedor de lo que había pasado, pues tal y como había sospechado, éramos noticia de primera plana en todos los telediarios y periódicos de la mañana. Bella sacó un suculento desayuno a todos los que velaban en la puerta de casa por nuestra seguridad, cosa que todos agradecieron pues el café caliente así como los dos termos de la noche les vino muy bien. A pesar de que estábamos en mayo no en vano esto era la sierra madrileña y las noches seguían siendo frías.

El teléfono estuvo echando chispas toda la mañana sobre todo provenientes de nuestras compañeros los cuales, naturalmente, se había enterado de todo al verlo publicado en su propio periódico y llamaban muy preocupados a preguntar por nosotros la más afectada fue Ángela pues había desarrollado una amistad especial con mi esposa. Yo redacté un comunicado explicando lo sucedido y diciendo que todos estábamos bien para que lo publicaran. Pasamos el día encerrados en casa sin atrevernos a salir para nada entreteniéndonos con video juegos o viendo películas. Bella no soltaba a su hijo bajo ninguna concepto y yo andaba detrás de ella todo el rato. Rose no estaba en mejor situación. Jacob resultó ser un excelente compañero de juego y Rossie se lo pasó genial con él y eso contribuyó a relajar el ambiente.

A eso de las dos del mediodía el detective Morales, encargado del caso se presentó en nuestra casa con una historia de esas para no dormir.

Por lo visto los nuevos abogados de Carmen y Elizabeth eran a su vez los letrados favoritos de toda la mafia de Chicago que a su vez contactó con la que disfrutábamos aquí provenientes de la Europa del este para hacer el "encargo". Bien, eso ya lo esperábamos, pero lo más insólito de todo es que fue Tanya quien había llamado a Jacob. Por lo visto se enteró de los planes de Carmen y mi tía en uno de los paseos que las tres solas hacían por el patio de la cárcel. Ella desconocía que habían contactado con Jacob para que les ayudase con su plan, solo conservaba en la memoria su número de móvil de la vez en que ellas mismas habían intentado reclutarle. Pidió llamar por teléfono esgrimiendo su derecho a ponerse en contacto con su abogado. Y fue el abogado en persona quien lo había llamado. Al principio sentí admiración por ella, algo que nunca había sentido en todo el tiempo que la conocía, pero bastó un segundo, solo un segundo para que esa admiración se tornara en lastima, de verdad que esta mujer estaba loca.

—Por lo visto fue una forma más de llamar su atención, señor Cullen, estaba convencida de que tras saber que, gracias a su intervención, Bella y el bebé se habían salvado, usted se daría cuenta de lo muy enamorado que estaba de ella y volvería a su lado.

_—Mi Eddie me ama mucho, solo que esa mujer lo tiene cegado, pero verá usted como se da cuenta de lo mucho que me quiere después de esto que voy a hacer por esa zorra_ –le dijo al agente que la interrogó. Y solo eso bastó para que su condena siguiera como siempre, estaba claro su grado de locura y que era un peligro para nosotros. Hoy nos había salvado pero mañana podría intentar matarnos. Era una mujer inestable y su propio abogado pidió un psiquiatra para que la atendiera.

Por otro lado la cabeza de Bella, por decirlo de algún modo, tenía un precio en dólares muy elevado que Carmen y Elizabeth habían puesto por lo que aun no estábamos seguros. Marco, que a pesar de las amenazas aun no había cambiado el testamento desheredándola pues no en vano era su hija, había instado a Laurent para que redactara un nuevo documento haciendo saber al mundo que Elizabeth Vulturi estaba sin un duro. Otra cosa distinta era Carmen que, heredera de toda la fortuna de su familia mas lo que tenía de su propio marido, aun contaba con dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Pero una orden judicial solicitada por Irina y Laurent al juzgado intentaba que ni Carmen ni nadie de su familia, en aras del bien público, dispusieran de ese dinero. Además se iban a poner en contacto con Eleazar para que, a cambio de algún tipo de trato, le negara el acceso a su cuenta. Era una apuesta muy arriesgada y con poca base legal pero algo teníamos que hacer.

Y con todo aclarado Emmett decidió volver de nuevo junto a su familia a la que tenía ganas de abrazar y besar. Con él vinieron mis suegros, abuelos, tíos, padres…y el resto de los diablos. Todos juntos otra vez, ¡qué alegría!

El encuentro entre Alice y Bella fue muy emocionante pues ambas al verse se abrazaron de tal modo que todos los demás presentes sobrábamos. No en vano se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, habían pasado juntas los mejores años de su vida en la universidad protagonizando ambas muchas anécdotas y aventuras algunas más divertidas que otras. Recuerdo que Alice solía contármelas en aquella época en la que mi mente inconsciente prestaba atención pero mi parte terca seguía buscando a esa supuesta mujer perfecta. Luego Bella me había relatado también muchas cosas. Rose en un momento determinado se soltó del férreo abrazo al que la sometía su marido y se unió a Bella y a Alice ya que mi cuñada también tenía toda una historia junto a ellas. Alice sentía un cariño especial por las dos, quería a sus primas, a su madre, a mí. Los dos habíamos pasado juntos también por mucho viviendo con una supuesta madre que nunca nos quiso, pero por Bella sentía algo especial…algo inexplicable…la consideraba esa hermana que siempre quiso tener. Y con Rose le pasaba lo mismo.

—No me puedo creer que he estado a punto de perderte hermana –le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos –y a mi sobrino…

—Me hubiera matado Alice, sabes que lo hubiera hecho si esos hombres hubieran…si mi niño...

—Lo sé —contesto mi hermana ante la mirada cristalina de todos los que la estábamos observando sobre todo de los hombres pues entendíamos como se puede llegar a sentir una mujer y una madre que ha tenido que pasar por eso. Irina y Kate se sumaron a aquel abrazo colectivo pues sabía de sobra que ellas también sentían algo muy fuerte por mi Bella. Mi madre me soltó, ya que me había agarrado de tal forma que parecía imposible que alguien nos pudiera despegar, y fue a unirse a ese abrazo grupal y emotivo. Renée que estaba con mi sobrina y mi hijo en sus brazos llenándolos de besos, también se sumó no sin antes darme a Eddie para que lo cogiera. Poco a poco lo fuimos haciendo toda la familia despertando la curiosidad de todo el que pasaba por delante de nosotros en aquel aeropuerto atestado de gente porque ¡oh sorpresa!, estábamos en el aeropuerto, como no.

Otro momento muy emotivo fue el encuentro con Chelsea quien se lanzó a los brazos de Bella llorando como una magdalena. Era increíble también la extraña conexión que se había creado entre estas dos mujeres cuyo comienzo no fue el mejor.

—Menos mal que estás bien Bella, menos mal, no puedo creerme lo que ha estado a punto de suceder. Dios Bella si te hubieran hecho algo…si hace tan solo dos meses las dos estábamos hablando de los nombres…de los padrinos…esperando con ilusión y de repente en un solo segundo…

—Sabes lo que yo hubiera hecho ¿verdad?

—Lo sé de sobra amiga, lo sé porque yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Eddie cariño ven aquí, menos mal que estáis bien, no sabes cuánto lamento…

—Ya...ya Chelsea –le dije intentando calmarla –todo pasó. Espero que volváis para quedaros.

—Eso por supuesto Edward –me dijo Carlos dándome una palmada en el hombro –ya hemos arreglado todo lo necesario.

—Estoy deseando que veáis la casa que os hemos comprado, está muy cerca de la de Rose y Emmett así como de la nuestra –le dije mientras veía como Bella tomaba en sus brazos a una de las gemelas, la que según Chels era Isabella porque yo las veía a las dos iguales y a su padre le pasaba lo mismo. En un gesto muy bonito y emotivo mi mujer cogió con el otro brazo a nuestro hijo. Yo tome en brazos a Marie y todos nos hicimos una foto inmortalizando ese hermoso momento.

—Seguro que la casa es perfecta, si la ha elegido Bella, será la mejor casa de todas –dijo Chelsea hipando por las lágrimas contenidas un momento después de hacernos la foto.

—Y más bonita será cuando entre todas terminemos de decorarla ¿verdad cariño? –le dijeron Renée y Esme quienes sentía algo muy intenso por esta chica que en su día arriesgó su vida para salvar la nuestra y que de nuevo la había vuelto a arriesgar. Chelsea en ese momento termino de perder a una madre a la que nunca tuvo, pero en el proceso había ganado dos.

Salimos todos en tropel de aquel aeropuerto a…nuestro estilo…armando escándalo como siempre era habitual en nuestra familia. Y del mismo modo llegamos a casa. Renée se entristeció por la pérdida de los según ella "hermosos" floreros mientras Rose y Bella se miraban de manera cómplice al tiempo que un Emmett desconocido sonreía por lo bajo. Y digo desconocido porque se había mantenido muy callado todo el rato, serio, distante, yo creo que intentando asimilar que en un segundo, solo en un segundo, hubiera podido perder a su hermana, su sobrino, su mujer y su hija.

—Todo está muy complicado Edward –dijo Laurent quien nos había puesto al corriente de todos los pasos que habían dado y de cómo estaban las cosas –no se puede juzgar a una persona dos veces por el mismo delito, Carmen y Elizabeth ya lo fueron por intento de asesinato. Eleazar se niega a cooperar y el juez sostiene que es muy difícil que Carmen pueda disponer de su dinero en la cárcel pues se le han quitado las tarjetas de crédito por lo que no nos concede la orden judicial que hemos solicitado. No le entra en la cabeza que ha podido dar un poder a sus abogados para manejarlo por ella. Por su parte Vladimir y Stephan están rozando los límites de la legalidad, de tal manera que aunque se sabe que son los abogados de toda la mafia de Chicago no se puede actuar contra ellos, no han hecho nada ilegal y en caso de que lo hicieran pronto tendrían a una legión de otros compañeros defendiéndolos. Estamos con las manos atadas…tanto la firma, como Irina y yo no sabemos que mas hacer.

—De momento –dijo mi abuelo Marco muy serio –solicitar que permanezcan incomunicadas y que debido a la gravedad de la situación no se les permita entrar a los abogados ya que, aunque no se puede probar nada, están bajo sospecha. Y en segundo lugar vallamos donde vallamos me temo que todos debemos llevar guardaespaldas. Emmett ya sé que los que tenéis aquí en Madrid los has contratado tu y de hecho son muy buenos pero si alguna vez, y esto va para los cuatro, tenéis problemas para pagarlos solo me lo decís…se trata de mi familia nada será bastante para daros ¿quedó claro?

—Lo mismo digo –añadió mi otro abuelo al que se le notaba un cierto rastro de miedo en la voz y el rostro.

—Se trata de mi familia –les dije a los dos y con ella no se juega…si necesito ayuda no dudéis que os la pediré.

—Bueno pues… ya que no podemos hacer otra cosa…porque no nos relajamos y…hablamos de algo más…no sé…¿agradable? –dijo Sulpicia mirando a su hija mayor con una sonrisa.

—Chicos —dijo Kate de pronto atrayendo la atención de todos pero dirigiéndose a nosotros, a Chelsea y Carlos –tengo algo que deciros…—vaya por fin íbamos a desvelar el secreto de Kate.

—Somos todo oídos Kate –dijo Esme sonriéndola de manera cómplice. Mientras que Alice e Irina miraban de mala forma a sus parejas.

—Bueno pues…que dentro de unos nueve meses Eddie y las gemelas van a tener un primo con quien jugar –dijo con una mirada radiante de alegría y los cuatro a la vez nos levantamos a felicitar a la feliz pareja. Todos celebrábamos el hecho de que a pesar de todo lo que nos estaba pasando la vida se abría camino ella sola, sin llamar ni pedir permiso solo decidía venir y lo hacía.

—Desde luego…que mundo más injusto –dijo de pronto una enfurruñada Alice dejándonos con la boca abierta –perdona prima ya sabes que me encanta saber que vas a tener un bebé peo si algunos de aquí se decidieran a…lo que tienen que decidirse…a lo mejor…yo también… -añadió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos

—Eso –confirmó Irina –y todos estábamos expectantes mirando a Jasper y Laurent. Desde luego nadie mejor que ellas para relajar el ambiente.

—Sois únicas las dos –contestó Jasper muy enfadado –un caso único digno de estudio. Vosotras solitas os pintáis para joder una sorpresa.

—¿Joder una sorpresa?, ¿y cómo vamos a saber nosotras que nos teníais una sorpresa?, sino lo decís…

—Mi querida Alice si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa…

—También es verdad…

Y allí estábamos todos reunidos en mi salón, una familia que a pesar de todos sus defectos permanecía unida en lo bueno y en lo malo por los lazos más inquebrantables que nunca existieron… los del amor incondicional. Después de todo lo que había pasado nos necesitábamos unos a otros, necesitábamos estar juntos, apoyándonos. Puede que los diablos fueran entrometidos y a veces exasperantes, que mis tíos fueran muy peculiares al igual que Renée que nos volvía a todos locos con sus ocurrencias, pero éramos una familia y nos protegíamos unos a otros.

**Hola chicas ¿cómo estáis? Bueno pues como veis no les ha pasado nada gracias a Jacob pero aun siguen corriendo peligro. ¿Qué inventarán Irina y Laurent para acabar con todo esto? Y para todas las que habéis dicho que Kate estaba embarazada tengo que daros mi enhorabuena pues acertasteis. De nuevo otras dos mujeres embarazadas en la familia.**

**Tengo que deciros que ahora sí que el fic está en su recta final, no sé cuantos capítulos quedaran pero a lo sumo dos más un epilogo. Y eso sí el prometido outakke de esa famosa charla entre Esme y Carlisle que todas habéis pedido y...además del momento en que Carlisle le pide que se case con él.**

**Pero no os vais a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente ya que estoy preparando historia nueva, La Apuesta, cuyo OS inicial fue ganador del tercer premio en el Lemmonada Expres 2. Además tengo escrita una pequeña historia digo pequeña porque tiene muy pocos capítulos, que iré subiendo casi de un golpe pues ya la tengo escrita.**

**También deciros que en mi perfil he subido unas bonitas portadas de mis fics hechas por Irene Draven**

**Gracias a todas las que me habéis acompañado en esta aventura en especial a:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16, eLeTwihard**

**Y gracias también a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas y a las que me añadís a alertas y favoritos.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	28. La teoría de los planetas

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Antojos Made in Spain y la teoría de los planetas.<strong>

**Pov Edward**

—¿Estás completamente seguro Jacob?, ¿no te lo quieres pensar un poco más?, ya sabes que aquí siempre tendrás un sitio –le preguntó mi esposa por enésima vez al que ahora era uno de nuestros mejores amigos. Estábamos los cinco sentados alrededor de la nueva mesa de Bella que ahora compartía despacho conmigo para enorme alegría mía. Por fin había conseguido que aceptara el puesto que desde el principio yo quise ofrecerle, dirigir juntos el periódico. Pero no me puedo atribuir yo el merito ya que fue mi tío Cayo quien, dictando sentencia como siempre hacia cada vez que hablaba, la convenció, más bien impuso, que aceptara el cargo. Bella sabía de sobra que mi tío no se casaba con nadie y si él la proponía para ese puesto es que se lo había ganado por sus propios meritos y esa era la única razón válida para mi esposa.

Cayo admiró y valoró a Bella como profesional nada más conocerla, pero fue la publicación de su libro y el enorme éxito que había obtenido aquí en España, donde los Cullen no éramos para nada poderosos, lo que terminó de decidirlo.

Chelsea había pasado a ocupar su puesto de redactora jefe de la sección de política nacional y Carlos se había unido a la plantilla de política internacional.

Ahora estaba encantado y expectante con el nuevo libro que mi esposa estaba escribiendo, no me había dejado leer nada pero…sin querer…fisgando en su laptop…como quien no quiere la cosa…mientras ella se duchaba…en fin que había leído el título y…ufff no me dio tiempo a más casi me pilla pero solo por el título…podía hacerme una idea del tema y estaba deseando leerlo. Me sentía orgulloso de mi mujer, muy orgulloso y…amado.

A su lado un inmenso parque albergaba en su interior a nuestro hijo y a nuestras dos preciosas ahijadas, que ya contaban seis meses de edad. Desde los sucesos por los que habíamos tenido que pasar hacía cinco meses no había forma humana de convencerla para que dejara al niño en la guardería que el propio periódico tenía para los trabajadores. Era un amplio espacio situado en la última planta de un edificio fuertemente custodiado por agentes de seguridad pues después del incidente no íbamos a correr riesgos ni con nuestros hijos ni con los de ninguno de los empleados que teníamos. A esta planta, que albergaba solo la guardería, se accedía mediante un ascensor con una clave que solo sabía el guardia de seguridad que subía y bajaba de allí a los padres. Este guardia era siempre el mismo y, si por algún motivo tenía que ser sustituido, se ponía en su lugar otro de nuestros guardias mas expertos en vez de solicitar uno nuevo a una agencia que de todos modos era de nuestra total y absoluta confianza. La clave de acceso se cambiaba todos los días y en caso de que hubiera algún fallo todas las entradas y salidas del edificio estaban fuertemente custodiadas. Pero Bella argumentaba cada día una nueva excusa distinta para no dejar al niño allí. Y el caso es que yo la comprendía…hasta cierto punto al menos porque… me tenía muy preocupado. Chelsea le seguía el juego, aunque solo en apariencia, porque también había desarrollado una particular manía sobreprotectora hacia sus hijas, y dejaba a las niñas junto a Eddie con la excusa de que así el niño no se sentía solo. De todos modos el caso de Chelsea no era tan grave pero…el de Bella…Carlos y yo estábamos preocupados por ellas

—Vamos Bella todos sabemos que no soy ningún erudito –escuché que decía mi amigo sacándome de mis pensamientos al tiempo que mi esposa y Chelsea, mirándose entre ellas, hacían un ruido extraño con la boca al tiempo que se encogían de hombros y alzaban los ojos en señal inequívoca de…bueno no sé de qué pero de algo —escribir no es lo mío, lo sabes, vosotros mismos lleváis todo este tiempo respaldándome y corrigiendo todos los errores que cometo –nuevo sonido gutural de Bella y mi amiga acompañado de alzamiento de cejas—. No me gusta esto, provengo de una familia de periodistas, estudié esa carrera por imposición y porque en realidad no tenía otra opción que me llamase más. Pero ahora sí la tengo. Ya he terminado el curso con una nota muy buena, mi preparación física es excelente, Sam me ha ofrecido formar parte de su equipo, es algo que quiero aceptar. Además ya sabes que Lizzie ha dejado el cuerpo y se viene conmigo ¿qué más puedo pedir?

—De acuerdo entonces pero…por favor no pierdas el contacto.

—Muy difícil va a ser cuando tienes a todos los mafiosos de España y Chicago detrás de ti y Sam me va a meter en el grupo que se encarga de protegeros.

Como ya he dicho, habían pasado cinco meses desde aquel incidente en que casi pierdo a las dos razones más importantes que tengo para vivir y todavía no habíamos conseguido nada, absolutamente nada, aunque estábamos en vías de lograrlo. De momento cada vez que respirábamos, estornudábamos o tosíamos, un montón de guardaespaldas aparecían a nuestro lado. Era algo incomodo pero…necesario. Y en caso de que Bella accediera a dejar a Eddie en la guardería estoy seguro de que Sam apostaría a uno de sus hombres permanentemente junto a la entrada de la misma.

—Bueno si Laurent e Irina tienen suerte y consiguen que se celebre ese nuevo juicio para dictaminar el posible peligro que supone que Carmen tenga acceso al dinero, no tendrás que seguir protegiéndonos.

—Sam no opina así, cree que aunque ganéis ese juicio debéis permanecer con la vigilancia durante un tiempo más por lo menos hasta que salga el resultado del otro posible juicio. Solo hasta que la mafia tanto de aquí como de Chicago entiendan que Carmen Denali y Elizabeth Vulturi no tienen un duro para pagarlos. En ese momento dejareis de ser su objetivo ya que a la mafia en sí no les habéis hecho nada, el peligro radica en los mafiosillos de tres al cuarto que solo son unos simples mercenarios que se venden al mejor postor y por eso son tan peligrosos.

—Sí, así es –le contesté apesadumbrado porque sabía de sobra que aunque Laurent consiguiera probar el peligro potencial que Carmen suponía, la mafia no nos dejaría en paz hasta que no lo tuviera claro.

—Además, confió en que ese otro frente que han abierto tus primos surta más efecto, ya que defraudar al estado es algo muy grave.

Efectivamente tal y como Jacob decía, Laurent e Irina intentaban a toda costa que se les hiciera un nuevo juicio a Carmen y Elizabeth por el nuevo intento de secuestro pero la ley era clara en ese aspecto, no se puede juzgar a alguien dos veces por el mismo delito, además no existían pruebas de que ese secuestro fuese ordenado por ellas y por lo tanto no había lugar para un nuevo juicio. Encima, Tanya, la única persona que podía testificar que había escuchado a las dos preparar y ordenar el susodicho secuestro, estaba siendo sometida a un intenso tratamiento psiquiátrico debido a sus múltiples desordenes.

Por este motivo mis dos primos estaban enfocando el asunto de otra manera y era hacerles ver a los jueces el peligro que suponía para nosotros que Carmen Vulturi, pues Elizabeth ya no tenía nada, manejara dinero pero tropezábamos con la misma pared, no existían pruebas.

Por otro lado estaban moviendo un tema nuevo del que podría salir algo muy positivo. Los detectives que Irina tenía a su servicio habían descubierto posibles desfalcos, negocios fraudulentos y malversaciones de fondos cometidas por los Denali a lo largo de muchos años y en los que Elizabeth de una manera o de otra estaba implicada, involucrando de paso a su familia y a la nuestra, por lo que mis abuelos se había encargado de dejar correr por todos los mentideros de Chicago que los Vulturi y los Cullen ya no tenían nada que ver con sus tejemanejes; en el caso de que existieran tales desfalcos eran todos única y exclusivamente culpa de la ex esposa de Carlisle Cullen. Siempre procuraban resaltar el EX para que quedase bien claro, dejando igualmente claro que ni Alice ni yo éramos sus hijos. El simple hecho de que fueran nuestros propios abogados los que denunciasen el tema nos dejaba fuera de toda sospecha. El asunto es que, si esto era verdad, tanto los unos como la otra se quedarían en la ruina ya que el Estado reclama siempre lo que es suyo y la mafia dejaría de perseguirnos. De todos modos Elizabeth ya estaba oficialmente desheredada, solo tenía el dinero que Carlisle legalmente le pasaba en concepto de manutención tras el divorcio.

—No, si al final les va a pasar como a Al Capone, nadie pudo con él hasta que llegó el fisco –dijo Bella haciéndonos reír a todos. Y así estábamos cuando sonó el teléfono de la mesa de mi esposa.

—Hola Carlisle –saludó Bella cordialmente y a mí me resultó extraño que mi padre la llamara directamente a ella. No me molestaba, al revés me agradaba esta confianza entre ellos pero ¿habría pasado algo?

—¿Torrijas?, sí claro que las sé hacer, no es un postre muy típico de estas fechas pero…se me da bien cocinarlas no hay problema. ¿Paella?, si también me sale buena y diles que el cocido también; ¿las ensaimadas de Mallorca? son fáciles de conseguir creo que Chelsea sabe de un sitio donde las traen directamente de allí.

—Bella –dijo Chelsea interrumpiendo a Bella —si lo que pasa es que Esme y Kate quieren ensaimadas de Mallorca no hay problema, yo se las hago, hice un reportaje sobre ellas y me dieron la receta –una vez más me sorprendí del poder de compenetración de estas mujeres ¿cómo diablos puede saber Chelsea lo que habla Bella por teléfono con mi padre?, Jacob, Carlos y yo nos quedamos mirando, pensando lo mismo y con gesto de total impotencia.

—Carlisle, Chels os hace las ensaimadas, no te preocupes pero el problema van a ser las rosquillas que yo sepa solo se hacen para la festividad de San Isidro pero déjame indagar, de todos modos a Esme le gustan mucho las rosquillas que hace Rose. ¿Tarta de Santiago?, no esa no tengo ni idea habrá que comprarla pero…un momento ¿cómo piensas que os hagamos llegar todo eso hasta allá?, en un avión pueden estropearse, sobre todo los productos perecederos, se podrían congelar pero…ah que mandas el jet de la empresa…sí, sí claro lo que sea para que se callen…sí lo entiendo…pues nada cuenta con ello, de todos modos tanto las lentejas, como el cocido y la fabada las venden enlatadas, no son como las caseras, pero saben buenas. Ah que ya las habéis buscado y nada, bueno tranquilo que de todos modos ya os mandamos nosotros desde aquí pues no serán la misma marca y a Kate le gusto la fabada la última vez que la tomó. ¿Quieres hablar con Edward?, ¿no es necesario? –_me siento ignorado _les dije a mis amigos con la mirada alzando los brazos y los hombros —vale de tu parte.

—Se puede saber que pasa –interrogué a mi esposa todo intrigado por la conversación culinaria tan extraña.

—Tu madre y Kate que tienen antojos Made in Spain y en Chicago es imposible encontrar cocido, paella, torrijas, en fin….por lo visto el otro día se pasaron la noche en vela buscando por todos los súper que abren de noche unos huesos de santo y claro, el caso es que se les ocurrió ir a una de las tiendas de productos españoles, encontraron algo similar…pero…lo huesos de santo…son difíciles porque solo se hacen en una época y fecha determinadas…. —Jacob, Carlos y yo empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas de solo imaginar a Garrett y a mi padre en una situación en la que no hacía mucho yo me había visto, Bella nos fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya te daré a ti risitas cuando tu esposa se quede embarazada –le dijo mi Bella con gesto enfadado a Jake ya que hacía dos meses que Lizzie y él se habían casado en una ceremonia más o menos privada si es que se le puede llamar privado a que estén presentes todos los Swan, los Cullen y los Vulturi, además de la familia de ella—. Vamos que ni todos los poderes del Capitán América van a ser suficientes para que consigas adivinar que se le va antojar de un segundo para el siguiente.

—Sí doy fe de ello porque cuando… –pero me calle de golpe ante la mirada de mi esposa.

-Bueno por lo menos Eddie puede contarnos su experiencia –intervino ahora Chelsea mirando mal a su esposo que se había encogido en el asiento.

Entre unas cosas y otras se nos había pasado el día muy deprisa por lo que recogimos el campamento y decidimos regresar a casa. Jacob se despidió de nosotros pues había quedado en recoger a Lizzie a quien sus compañeros le habían hecho un homenaje por ser su último día en el cuerpo. Llegamos a casa visiblemente cansados por lo que cenamos y nos fuimos directos a dormir.

Otra de las cosas que me tenían muy preocupado de Bella era el hecho de que todavía no había consentido en que Eddie durmiera solo en su cuarto argumentando miles de excusas a cada cual más original para que se quedará con nosotros en la habitación. A mí no me importaba, era mi hijo y lo adoraba, pero…como ya digo Bella me tenía preocupado no era normal tanta ansiedad y tanta sobre protección, el cuarto estaba justo al lado del nuestro y teníamos los "vigila bebés" más modernos del mercado con su cámara y todo para ver al niño a la vez que oírle, pero Bella era muy terca. A simple vista parecía que estaba bien pero por dentro…yo mismo aun me despertaba por la noche sudando, soñando una y otra vez con Bella y mi hijo muertos sobre el suelo del recibidor. Un recibidor que habíamos cambiado por completo, de hecho habíamos vuelto a redecorar la casa para que no pareciese la misma y esto nos había ayudado mucho.

El caso es que todos estábamos intentando superar los acontecimientos a nuestra manera apoyándonos unos a otros como buenamente podíamos. Pero todos teníamos algún que otro problema relacionado con aquel mal trago que tuvimos que pasar. Rose no estaba mucho mejor y según Emmett se levantaba cada dos por tres a mirar si Rossie estaba bien. Chelsea también tenía sus momentos de pánico sobreprotegiendo a sus niñas también en exceso y llamando cada dos por tres a su marido si este no lo había hecho en media hora. Por mi parte yo tenía unas pesadillas horribles al igual que Carlos, y Emmett no podía perdonarse el hecho de no haber podido estar en casa para su familia.

—Ufff que frío tengo ¿no está la calefacción puesta?

—La he quitado como siempre al ir a dormir amor pero lleva toda el día encendida es imposible que tengas frío. Anda ven metete en la cama que yo te arropo y te doy calor –le dije con cariño y nuevamente preocupado pues otro de los síntomas que me mosqueaban eran los continuos temblequeos o bajadas bruscas de la temperatura corporal, no sé si de frío o de nervios, que observaba en mi esposa en ciertos momentos. Era una mujer dura, muy dura y a simple vista parecía que estaba bien pero…los que la conocíamos.

—¿Eddie está bien?, espera que voy a mirarle –me dijo dos segundos después de haberse metido en la cama.

—Amor le has echado un vistazo antes de acostarte, el niño está bien, pero tranquila que ya voy yo, quédate aquí tapada –me levanté de la cama y fui a ver a mi hijo que, como siempre y ajeno a todo, estaba dormido plácidamente boca abajo, con la carita echada hacia un lado y con el culete en pompa haciendo resaltar el pañal –tal y como dije está perfecto mi vida, anda relájate —le pedí volviendo a meterme en la cama junto a ella y atrayéndola a mis brazos para darle el calor que a su cuerpo le faltaba.

—Lo intento Edward te juro que lo intento pero…

—Amor –le dije tanteando la situación –no puedes seguir así, tienes miedo por todo, no te atreves a dejar solo a tu hijo ni siquiera al cuidado de tus hermanos, tienes constantes bajadas de temperatura sin causa aparente ninguna, sobre todo por las noches, a veces sufres mareos y se te dificulta la respiración, ya sé que me los ocultas pero soy tu esposo y lo veo. Bella no…

—Ya lo sé cielo…

—Shhhh déjame terminar mi vida –le dije tomándola mejor en mis brazos poniéndome sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla, dándole besos en la cara mientras le expresaba, con cuidado de no enfadarla, todas mis preocupaciones—, lo que te quería decir es que deberías buscar ayuda profesional, de hecho yo también la necesito, podríamos ir juntos. Lo que nos pasó es muy fuerte Bella y por mucho que quieras aparentar que estás bien no lo estás. Ninguno de nosotros lo estamos –terminé de decirle sin parar de darle besos, era mi modo de hacerla saber que la entendía, apoyaba y que solo buscaba lo mejor para ella.

—Pues eso es lo que quería decirte –me dijo pasando las manos por mi espalda para poder pegarse aun más a mi cuerpo y aprisionando mi cintura con sus piernas. Lo cierto es que estaba helada y eso para mí era muy preocupante –yo misma soy consciente de lo que me ocurre, no sabes cuánto daría por salir a solas contigo como hacíamos antes y no sentir la necesidad de volver deprisa para ver cómo está el niño. Por eso llamé a Emily que me ha puesto en contacto con una psiquiatra compañera suya, se llama Shioban, es irlandesa y…tengo cita mañana con ella al salir del trabajo y yo…quería preguntarte…¿podrías venir conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí mi vida –le dije verdaderamente aliviado —¿cómo puedes pensar que te voy a dejar sola en un momento así? sabes que nunca te dejaría sola ante nada, claro que vamos a ir juntos somos un equipo Bella, en lo bueno y en lo malo ¿recuerdas?, el amor se demuestra en los malos momentos más que en los buenos, pues estos son fáciles de pasar, y yo te amo mucho mi vida. Además ya te he dicho que yo también necesito ayuda. No te quería decir esto Bella pero como ya veo que has asumido el…problema…verás…muchas noches me despierto y…tengo pesadillas con vosotros Bella…pesadillas en donde estáis los dos…

—Shhhh calla amor no lo digas. Ya sé que tienes pesadillas cielo, a pesar de estar dormida lo noto. Me dijiste una vez que cuando yo salía de la cama tu mente en cierto modo me echaba de menos, a mi me pasa lo mismo, si tú no estás bien…si no duermes bien…yo tampoco.

—Ahora duerme mi niña que ya sabes que velo tus sueños.

—Seguro que Eddie está bien.

—Sí cielo totalmente seguro –le contesté dándole un profundo beso, beso que como siempre nos pasaba, fue subiendo de intensidad, Bella comenzó a entrar en calor de una manera muy efectiva y la ropa ya nos empezaba a sobrar, la cosa terminó pues igual que siempre, con nosotros dos haciendo el amor como dos locos desesperados. Desde la noche en que Bella me había esperado en casa con la mesa puesta, un modelito de infarto, velas aromáticas encendidas por toda la casa y un exquisito asado hecho por ella para celebrar que la cuarentena había pasado, hacíamos el amor casi todas las noches de una forma totalmente desesperada como si el mundo se fuera a terminar al día siguiente y no nos fuera a dar tiempo a saciar nuestro amor. Aunque no tuviéramos intención de ello, de una manera o de otra nuestros sexos se llamaban a gritos y al final…siempre terminaban encontrándose. No había postura que no conociéramos o hubiéramos experimentado, algunas nos gustaron más que otras y las repetíamos constantemente pero siempre, siempre encontrábamos una manera original y única de hacerlo. Bella me sorprendía constantemente, hacer el amor con ella era cada vez más adictivo para mí, la necesitaba, la adoraba, la amaba en todos los sentidos y acepciones que tiene la palabra amar.

Al día siguiente tal como lo habíamos hablado, acudimos a la consulta de la psicologa acompañados de Chelsea que se ofreció a quedarse con Eddie y sus niñas en la sala de espera mientras estábamos dentro, pues los dos habíamos notado la reticencia de Bella a que Carlos y ella se fueran con los tres a casa. Por otro lado Chelsea también quería pedir hora y mis cuñados nos habían solicitado que lo hiciéramos por ellos.

—Esto que me cuentas tiene un nombre científico Bella –nos dijo la psicóloga que era una mujer muy amable y capaz, muy capaz, de hacerte ver lo que no es manipulándote a su favor para hacerte sentir bien y poder curarte —es algo que ocurre cuando una persona pasa por una experiencia altamente traumática tal y como os ocurrió a vosotros, de hecho no tengo inconveniente alguno en visitar también a tus hermanos y amigos, claro está por separado, porque veo que cada uno tiene unos síntomas distintos, una reacción diferente ante ese hecho. Pero también sería muy buena una sesión en conjunto para que cada uno expresara en voz alta como vivió ese momento. En cuanto a vosotros dos, lo primero que tenéis que hacer es estabilizar vuestras vidas y para ello el primer deber que os pongo es que este fin de semana salgáis a cenar y después al cine o al teatro, dejad al niño con vuestros hermanos, llevad el móvil pero no lo uséis para llamarlos, resiste a esa tentación Bella. El primer día es el más difícil pero a partir de ahí todo será más sencillo, ya lo verás. Tenéis que recuperar esa parte de vuestra vida que no solo es el hecho de salir solos de vez en cuando, cosa que al matrimonio le viene muy bien, sino el hecho de recuperar la libertad de hacerlo. Lo que tienes es una fobia Bella y la fobia te merma la libertad…es una especie de cárcel y tienes que procurar salir de ella. En cuanto a ti Edward las pesadillas pasarán en la medida en que veas a Bella mejor y te encuentres más tranquilo, puedo darte algo para dormir si quieres, pero tómalo en caso de necesidad, no te acostumbres. También os vendría muy bien a los dos expresar en alto vuestra experiencia, veo que no lo habéis hecho por no molestar al otro y las cosas que no se hablan dentro quedan amargándote de por vida. Es otro ejercicio que os pongo, hablad entre vosotros de como os sentisteis y, si accedéis, también lo hablaremos aquí en sesiones particulares de solo los dos y conjuntas con los demás.

—Está bien doctora —contestamos los dos a la vez demostrando nuestro acuerdo con lo que nos decía. Y con esos deberes puestos y una vez que concertadas las distintas citas para los demás aparte de la siguiente nuestra, regresamos a casa donde mi Bella y Chels habían quedado con Rose para cumplir con los antojos culinarios de mi madre y prima.

En poco menos de un minuto la cocina se convirtió en una especie de campo de batalla en donde había muchos generales y muy pocos soldados. Yo subí a la habitación con la excusa de ducharme para quitarme un momento del medio y dejar que las cosas se normalizaran, si ellas mismas quisieran echar mano de nosotros ya nos llamarían, pero Emmett y Carlos se quedaron viendo lo que hacían para ver si podían ayudar. Cuando bajé de la ducha me encontré a mi cuñado y a mi amigo muy circunspectos y serios en el salón. Me acerqué a la cocina haciendo caso omiso de sus consejos pues lo cierto es que ver como se hacía tanta comida me había dado hambre. Miré primero por encima del hombro de Bella para ver como se hacía el arroz para la famosa paella al tiempo que mi esposa le daba vueltas a algo liquido y blanco, luego observé como hacía Rose lo que parecían ser Judías blancas o fabada, todos estos platos en realidad les salían muy bien a las dos y a mí me entró más hambre. Pero en ese momento me llamó mucho la atención Chelsea quien estaba propinándole una soberana paliza a una especie de masa que tenía extendido sobre la mesa. ¡Joder! espero que esta mujer no se enfade nunca conmigo. La arrugaba, le daba de golpes, la extendía, la volvía a arrugar y…vuelta a empezar.

—Edward –me dijo de pronto mirándome ceñuda pues me había posicionado detrás de ella a ver como lo hacía pero en vez de quedarme quieto en un sitio iba de un lado a otro siguiendo sus movimientos…digo…esto…su paliza a lo que sea que fuera eso —¿eres algún tipo de planeta extraño, misterioso y desconocido hasta la fecha? –me preguntó muy seria y yo me quedé en blanco.

—Esto…ummmm….pues no…

—Perfecto, entonces si no te importa no orbites a nuestro alrededor que ninguna de nosotras somos el sol que te alumbra por las mañanas –_bueno habla por ti porque Bella_…le iba a contestar pero por la mirada que tenían las tres pensé que era mejor no hacerlo y en vez de eso empecé a girar sobre mi propio eje, no sabía muy bien por qué si quieren que les sea sincero.

—Y ahora encima se pone a rotar sobre sí mismo –chilló mi Bella toda histérica —¿quieres por favor salir de aquí que se me corta la salsa?, si te parece luego llamamos a la NASA para que estudie este extraño ataque de planetitis aguditis que padecéis los tres, pero ahora ¡fuera de aquí por favor!, que total para nada que hacéis…—y bastante enfurecido salí de la cocina sin importar demostrar lo herido que estaba…bueno…no era para tanto…ya las conocía…sabía cómo eran pero eso haría que mi Bella toda arrepentida me pidiera perdón esa noche…yo me haría el ofendido y…._buen plan Cullen, muy buen plan_. Mi erección estuvo de acuerdo mientras se preparaba toda contenta y erguida para la noche que nos esperaba y yo me retorcía solo de pensarlo. De repente recordé que había ido allí porque me sentía hambriento.

—Esto…—les dije volviendo sobre mis pasos –veréis…yo vine aquí porque…tengo hambre.

—Uffff toma esto y calla –me dijo Bella poniendo en mi mano un plato con Sándwiches.

—Perfecto, tú haciendo toda clase de comidas ricas para las señoras del otro lado del charco y los demás por aquí a base de Sándwiches –dije para mi mismo visiblemente ofendido porque en realidad ahora sí que lo estaba. Bella iba a tener que esmerarse mucho esta noche para ganar mi perdón, y ese pensamiento perverso hizo que de pronto mi ánimo mejorara y una sonrisa maligna se instalara en mi cara, _eso es Bella a ver que se te ocurre porque no hay derecho de portarse así con un pobre esposo como yo tan atento, cariñoso y amable._ _A ver un momento Cullen, cuidado con ese ego tan subido porque_…pero una especie de sollozo repentino me sacó de mis tonterías mentales haciendo que me volviera hacia la fuente del sonido. Mi Bella estaba mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos y un gesto de dolor, ¿quizás yo y mi gran bocota habíamos dicho algo que no debíamos decir en voz alta?

—Edward Anthony Cullen –uffff mi nombre al completo, _Cullen realmente estás en serios problemas a ver como sales de esta_, parece ser que al final algo debí decir en voz alta algo que no debía, esperemos que no fuera eso de… —¿acaso me estás diciendo que no soy una buena esposa y no te alimento y cuido como es debido? —¿qué?, ¿de dónde se ha sacado esa estupidez?, vale, vale confirmado del todo, mi bocota se abrió sin que yo me diera cuenta…las cosas de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Emmett –parece mentira que no seas consciente de que estoy aquí trabajando a destajo para que tu madre y tu prima, repito TU madre y TU prima, unas pobres, hambrientas y desvalidas embarazadas…

–Bueno a ver un momento lo de hambrientas vale pero ¿desvalidas y pobres? —intenté volver a decir para mi mismo pero no tuve éxito, otra vez mi bocota me traicionó.

—Edward Cullen, eso no es el caso que nos ocupa solo fue…una manera de hablar y no es un dato relevante para el tema, la cuestión es que estoy metida en la cocina trabajando para que ellas puedan satisfacer sus antojos y tú, tú, te crees con derecho a recriminarme que solo te doy Sándwiches ¿tienes una queja de mi?, dime ¿tienes alguna queja de mi?

—No, mi amor, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?, yo…es que yo…lo siento -le dije intentando acércame a ella pero…la bandeja de los Sándwiches que seguía en mi mano me lo impedían y ella también

—¡Ni te acerques…! espero que esta noche te esmeres mucho en conseguir que te perdone porque desde luego ahora no puedo –me dijo señalando mi pecho con un dedo acusatorio.

—Sí mi amor, descuida –le dije todo confundido.

—Y ahora ¿quieres hacer el favor de salir de mi cocina? –y visiblemente anonadado salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Vamos a ver, en qué momento cambiaron las tornas, ¿no era yo el ofendido y él que tenía que hacerme querer?, ¿qué diablos había pasado?, _nada Cullen, nada serio, la influencia de Emmett en ti nada más._ Con gesto contrariado me senté al lado de Carlos poniendo la bandeja con los famosos Sándwiches en medio por si querían alguno.

—No digas que no te lo advertimos –me dijo Emmett muy serio pasándome un plato con rosquillas.

—Al menos vosotros conseguisteis rosquillas –le dije visiblemente ofendido ya que mi Bella sabía cuánto me gustaban las rosquillas de Rose.

—Sí pero es que nosotros queríamos algo salado.

—Ahh

—Y encima se creen Galileo –dijo Carlos rascándose la nuca.

—Hipatia

—¿Qué?

—Pues que se creen Hipatia, ya sabéis, Ágora, la película, la primera mujer que puso contra las cuerdas a Aristóteles con la teoría de los planetas y todo eso.

—Ahhh —en esto el timbre sonó sacándonos otra vez de una conversación tan tonta y estúpida como mis pensamientos anteriores en la cocina. Me levanté a abrir la puerta y por ella aparecieron Jacob y su esposa. Lizzie me saludó y marchó hacia la cocina, otro general más en una guerra sin soldados. Jacob intentó ir tras de ella pero yo se lo impedí.

—No me digas más, la cocina es el cuartel general de la Gestapo y nosotros somos el mando aliado.

—Ummm más bien la Resistencia diría yo…

—Ni siquiera una simple cerveza.

—Inténtalo. Y eso hizo el muy….todos nos quedamos mirándole con gesto ceñudo cuando salió de allí cargado con una cerveza para cada uno metidas en una bolsa que llevaba colgada del brazo y un plato de empanadillas y pimientos rellenos recién hechos en una mano mientras que en la otra traía una enorme e inmensa tortilla de patatas partida en trozos.

—Todavía hay clases, uno que es experto en negociar con la Gestapo, de algo me tenía que servir tener complejo de Capitán América –nos dijo petulante y yo casi le estrello los Sándwiches en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente y después de una noche intensa en donde Bella se hizo de rogar hasta bien entrada la madrugada, el avión de la compañía nos esperaba en el aeropuerto junto a un piloto visiblemente confundido por el hecho de que en vez de personas no entraban más que bolsas y bolsas térmicas con tappers llenos de comida congelada.

—Cosas de embarazadas –le dije a modo de disculpa y el hombre frunció aun más el ceño, supongo que preguntándose a sí mismo como era posible que utilizáramos el avión de la compañía para…semejante cosa. Lo cierto es que después de lo que yo pase con Bella y Chelsea comprendía a mi padre mucho mejor de lo que ellos mismos pensaban. Si hubiera tenido que ir a China a por sopa de nido de Golondrina, sin duda lo hubiera hecho…en el susodicho avión.

El fin de semana llegó y la noche del viernes, siguiendo las ordenes de Shioban, Bella y yo dejamos a Eddie con mis cuñados y salimos a cenar y al teatro.

—¿Estará bien?, seguro que tiene que estar bien, si no estuviera bien Rose habría llamado ¿verdad que habría llamado? –me dijo Bella por enésima vez mientras cenábamos.

—Por supuesto que sí mi amor –le contesté acercando la silla para darle un besito casto en los labios.

—Perdóname Edward de seguro que te vas a hartar de mi y de mis dichosos miedos pero es que…

—Yo nunca en la vida podré hartarme de ti Bella, sabes que te necesito como el aire para respirar, mucho más que al aire cielo. Todos tenemos miedos, manías, extravagancias, virtudes, defectos, es por eso que somos humanos amor, sino seríamos maquinas. Yo me enamoré de ti con todo lo que tú eres, con tus virtudes que son muchas, con tus defectos que a mi modo de ver te hacen más perfecta y supongo que tú me amas a mí de la misma manera, bueno…no lo supongo estoy seguro de ello. Esto que te ocurre no es más que una consecuencia lógica de tu esencia, eres buena, te preocupas por los demás, tienes una capacidad de amar extraordinaria, nos quieres a nuestro niño y a mí por encima de todo. Hemos pasado momentos malos y eso te ha llevado a estar así ahora. Solo tienes que superarlo cielo y aquí estoy yo para ayudarte. Si te pusieras enferma, físicamente hablando, yo te cuidaría, si te rompieras algo o te hicieras daño de algún modo, haría lo mismo, pues igual con esto mi amor. Anda termina de cenar y deja de pensar cosas raras. Si quieres antes de entrar al cine llamamos a ver qué tal –le dije acariciándole la cara tiernamente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos para que viera en ellos la verdad de mis palabras.

—No, tengo que superarlo Edward, por ti, por mi y por el niño, no puede crecer teniendo una madre histérica todo el día detrás de él, pobre crío, tengo que superarlo.

—De acuerdo entonces –le dije y los dos nos terminamos el delicioso postre de trufas que estábamos tomando. Una vez acabamos de cenar nos fuimos al cine, había cogido entradas para la última sesión, esa que llamaban la "hora golfa" y que se proyectaba a partir de las diez de la noche. Era una película nueva que estaba teniendo muy buena crítica y no era para menos ya que a ambos nos gustó y la disfrutamos mucho. Una vez que salimos del cine Bella, por decisión propia, llamó a Rose para decirle que si Eddie estaba bien, iríamos mañana temprano a recogerlo ya que era una lástima sacarlo a la calle a esas horas y despertarlo en el proceso. Perdimos un poco más de tiempo dando un paseo por una ciudad que había sido testigo de nuestro amor, deambulando por todas aquellas calles por las cuales paseamos los dos primeros días, si hasta me pareció que al pasar junto a la Cibeles esta me guiñaba un ojo y la Puerta de Alcalá me habría sus brazos con expresión cómplice.

—Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros señor Cullen, a ver qué inventas para que te perdone que aun no lo hice…del todo –me dijo una vez que estábamos en el coche parados en un semáforo ya de camino a casa, mirándome con gesto seductor mientras rastrillaba sus dedos por mi pecho. Mi erección saltó decidida a contribuir en todo lo que pudiera para ganarme ese perdón y a mí la boca se me hizo agua.

Conduje todo lo más deprisa que pude hacia casa y una vez aparcado el coche en condiciones en el garaje, no esperé mas y me lancé sobre Bella que aun tenían puesto el cinturón de seguridad, la besé, lamí y relamí en el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, mejillas y cara sin dejar que se sacara el cinturón. Baje una de mis manos por su muslo, lentamente, con cuidado. Para hacer mas deliciosa la tortura, me deslice por debajo de su falda, subí de nuevo por su muslo hasta llegar a sus braguitas las cuales quité como siempre hacia, rasgando la suave tela de un tirón. Con mi otra mano tenia inmovilizadas las de Bella pero al ver que no conseguía retenerla me saqué el cinturón de mis pantalones y le até las muñecas pasándoselas después por debajo de su cabeza de forma que esta quedara apoyada en ellas. Mis dedos traviesos invadieron su entrada penetrándola de forma más o menos cuidadosa mientras que con la otra mano desabrochaba la blusa para poder acceder a sus senos. Subí su sujetador hasta dejarlo anclado por debajo de su barbilla, inmovilizándola así un poco más, y empecé a lamer con mi lengua sus suaves pezones provocando que se volvieran duros como piedras. Dentro del coche solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Al tiempo que mi lengua excitaba sus senos, mis dedos seguían moviéndose en su interior buscando aquel punto de fricción que sabía le volvía loca.

—¡Por Dios santo Edward!, arggggggg…¡por favor…!

—Me encanta verte así, expuesta, excitada, rogándome por más –le dije dejando sus senos para atacar su boca con delirio, la lástima es que estés atada porque no puedes ver como me tienes –añadí notando como mi dura erección estaba pidiendo a gritos por un poco de atención.

—Desátame y veré que puedo hacer por ti –me contestó seductora.

—Puedo esperar Bella, me excita tu excitación –contesté bajando por su cuello y omóplatos hasta volver a sus senos los cuales ataque otra vez sin piedad mientras mis, ahora tres dedos, seguían su intrusión dentro de ella. En un momento determinado vi como sus paredes vaginales se contraían atrapando mis dedos en el proceso. Con una sonrisa maliciosa los saqué de su interior, la desaté, le desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, la tome en volandas sentándome en su asiento y la monté a horcajadas sobre mí. Bella adivinando mis intenciones, bajó sus manos hasta mi cremallera desabrochándola al tiempo que pasaba lentamente sus manos por mi erección que todavía tenía la prisión de los bóxers. Al final la muy ladina la liberó del todo y sin mediar más palabra se sentó de un golpe sobre mí introduciéndosela de un solo empellón. Nuestros movimientos no eran para nada tiernos y cariñosos sino fuertes, duros…lujuriosos, Bella subía y bajaba montando como la experta amazona que era, yo me derretía de placer cada vez que salía de mi para volver a introducirse de golpe y sin piedad…Bella cuando me cabalgaba de esa manera era una diosa del sexo bajada del Olimpo solo para mi placer. Llevé con prisas una de mis manos a su clítoris para adelantar su orgasmo ya que el mío propio no podía esperar más…con un grito agónico y sincronizado los dos explotamos juntos, subimos juntos a la cima y juntos volvimos a descender al planeta tierra.

Pero no tuvimos bastante con esta erótica, lujuriosa y pervertida escena en el coche, ya que al entrar en casa, sabedor de que debajo del vestido ya no llevaba sus bragas, pues estas descansaban en un lugar indeterminado del vehículo, volvimos a hacer el amor como locos en el suelo de la cocina. Esta vez la puse a cuatro patas penetrándola por detrás de la misma manera fuerte y ruda en que ella lo hizo en el coche. Solo se oía el sonido de nuestros cuerpos juntándose, llamándose, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, nuestros jadeos y gritos. Cuando ya estábamos llegando de nuevo los dos a la vez, la levanté para que se sentara encima de mí con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, hacía tiempo que sabíamos que esta postura era total y absolutamente espectacular y nos hacía estallar en mil y mil pedazos. Allí, en el suelo inmaculado de nuestra cocina, la experiencia fue única. Yo quería mucho a mi hijo, de verdad que lo adoraba, pero hay que reconocer que con él fuera de casa y sin la preocupación de despertarlo o que se despertara el sexo era fenomenal, pero ¿cuándo no lo era entre Bella y yo?

Esa noche terminamos haciéndolo en todos los rincones de la casa y cuando acabamos en el baño, eso fue…maravilloso, pecaminoso y no apto ni siquiera para adultos pues es algo que siempre quedará entre ella y yo. Pero lo mejor de todo es que habíamos conseguido ganar una gran batalla, Bella se separó de Eddie durante toda una noche segura y convencida de que con sus hermanos estaba igual que en su propia casa.

Para convencerla todavía más de ello, al día siguiente cuando fuimos a por él, Rossie estaba dando de comer ella solita su desayuno a un Eddie que estaba encantado con su prima. Bueno decir que Rossie le daba el desayuno era decir mucho y bueno a favor de mi sobrina…aunque…al menos eso intentaba o aparentaba intentar porque creo que había papilla por todas partes menos en su boca. Rossie le había enseñado a hacer pedorretas pues había descubierto que al hacerlas con la boca llena de papilla, mi hijo desparramaba y expandía la comida por todos los lugares de la cocina, nevera, paredes, suelo, encimera…y a mi hijo le hacía mucha gracia también por lo que hacia la pedorreta con más ímpetu sintiéndose el rey de la fiesta. Pero a Eddie y a Rossie no eran los únicos a los que le hacía gracia la situación, Emmett se lo estaba pasando en grande y Rose…Rose era tema aparte mirándolos ceñuda, con los brazos en jarras y una bayeta en su mano que seguro iba destinada a Emmett.

—Emmett Swan lo vas a recoger con la lengua, te juro que lo haces –le dijo pero la fuerza se le escapó por la boca ante una nueva pedorreta del niño y acabamos todos riéndole la gracia. Entre risas y bromas terminamos de darle de desayunar al niño, recogimos el desastre y luego nos fuimos todos a pasar el día fuera de casa.

Las sesiones con Shioban se fueron sucediendo y justo el mismo día en que cumplíamos una quincena acudiendo diariamente a ellas se produjo el milagro. Shioban me había dicho que era algo que tenía que salir de mi Bella y no forzarlo.

—¿Dónde vas? –le pregunté todo confundido cuando vi que Bella al entrar al edificio se dirigió al ascensor que llevaba hasta la guardería.

—Es momento de ir enfrentando Edward, de dejar el pasado atrás, de pasar página y escribir una nueva, sé que hoy lo voy a pasar mal pero…es momento de hacerle frente –y así fue como Bella y Chelsea empezaron a dejar a Eddie y a las niñas en la guardería. El primer día lo pasaron las dos fatal, tanto es así que a media mañana Bella se levantó de la silla y ella misma desmontó el parque argumentando que nos lo tendríamos que llevar para casa, pero poco a poco todo fue yendo mejor.

El tiempo fue pasando inexorable, los jueces habían admitido a trámite la demanda por los posibles desfalcos y no veía la hora de que señalasen la fecha para un juicio. Como dice el refrán las cosas de Palacio van despacio y yo ya me estaba impacientado. Las medidas de seguridad eran cada vez más estrictas cosa que me ponía nervioso y no contribuía en nada a la recuperación tanto de Bella como de todos, aunque habíamos experimentado una notable mejoría en todos los aspectos. Bella ya dejaba tan tranquila a nuestro hijo en la guardería con los demás, cosa que el niño agradeció pues la interacción con los otros niños era muy crucial para su desarrollo. Yo ya no tenía pesadillas y me constaba que Carlos tampoco. Bella me volvió a sorprender de nuevo pidiéndome que desmontáramos la cuna que había en nuestra habitación y dejando a nuestro hijo dormir, por fin, en la cama/cuna que con tanta ilusión habíamos comprado para él.

Tanto Rose como Chelsea estaban mucho mejor al igual que Emmett, quien por fin y tras varias sesiones conjuntas en donde cada uno expresamos como nos sentíamos, se acabó dando cuenta de que no era su culpa no haber estado ahí.

Eddie por su parte crecía sano y feliz, ya tenía siete meses de edad y mi nueva misión era sentarme todos los días a jugar con él y enseñarle a que dijera papá o mamá, me hacía ilusión que su primera palabra fuera una de las dos pero solo chapurreaba una cosa rara algo así como…iabea, o algo por el estilo pero no tenía ni idea de que narices quería decir con eso. Lo que si se le daba muy bien era señalar a las niñas con el dedo haciendo ruidos con la boca, como si estuvieras llamándolas y repitiendo ese extraño sonido. Las niñas le miraban, también le señalaban, chapurreaban algo extraño y todos se reían saltando sobre nuestras…pobres…bueno los que son padres seguro que me entienden.

Por otro lado mis ahijadas también crecían muy deprisa, Carlos estaba empeñado en la misma misión que yo pero por partida doble pero de ellas solo conseguía pedorretas, risas y tirones tanto de pelo como de nariz, la verdad es que estaban muy traviesas. Una de ellas, no me pregunten cual pues eso se lo dejo a la madre, siempre sonreía cuando estaba mi niño presente y le tiraba los brazos. A veces pensaba si no se turnaban para hacerlo...era tan difícil distinguirlas.

Lo cierto es que a ambos nos encantaba jugar con nuestros hijos, pasar tiempo con ellos, disfrutar de su infancia. Chelsea y Bella nos miraban divertidas cada vez que intentábamos hacer que dijeran una de esas dos palabras y cuando mi hijo emitía ese extraño ¿sonido?, ¿palabra?, o la gemela de turno lanzaba los brazos a Eddie, ellas dos se miraban alzando la ceja como si entendieran perfectamente lo que el niño…o la niña quería decir.

Otro mes más pasó sin noticias de la fecha del juicio, yo ya estaba poniéndome de los nervios pero intentaba disimularlo ante Bella aunque fracasaba estrepitosamente pues mi esposa me conocía muy bien y…que narices…me gustaba su forma de darme ánimos ¿a quién no? Ahora estábamos los dos en el despacho trabajando cada uno en nuestras cosas, Chelsea estaba fuera en su mesa, Carlos estaba en la suya, el ambiente era tranquilo y relajado, de vez en cuando miraba a Bella y le lanzaba un beso en el aire, beso que ella me devolvía…siempre estábamos así, no podíamos remediarlo…nada parecía presagiar la tormenta que en el transcurso de un mes desencadenarían cuatro noticias…tres de ellas ya las esperábamos pero…¿la cuarta?...el teléfono de Bella sonó…era Alice

—¡Bella, Bella! –escuché como chillaba toda histérica desde el otro lado de la línea y por los nuevos aullidos supuse que Irina estaba con ella pues esos berridos no podían ser más que de mi prima —¿estás con Edward?, pon el manos libres tenemos noticias frescas. Llama a Chelsea y a Carlos, ¿están por allí?

—Sí, sí estoy con él, un momento que los llamo –contestó Bella haciendo ruidos en el cristal para llamar la atención de Chels quien al verlo se levantó rápido para venir al despacho, yo por mi parte llamé a Carlos por el teléfono interior obedeciendo una orden que Bella me dio moviendo los labios y manos —espera que pongo el manos libres. No es posible que hayan tenido el bebé Esme o Kate es pronto, ¿cuando salían de cuentas?, ¿si les queda todavía un mes?, ¿o no?, ¿si les quedaba un mes?, ¿no me digas que alguno se ha adelantado?, si ya teníamos todo previsto viajar para allá en esas fechas, Chelsea y Carlos acaban de llegar –cuando mi esposa hablaba con mis diablos uno y cuatro adquiría la costumbre de ellas…o sea…hablar todo de seguido sin hilar las frases correctamente y…a mí se me hacía difícil seguirlas. Ufffff me mareaba.

—No, no, no es eso…todavía no, aunque están en ello…es otra cosa distinta…una noticia bomba…esperada…ansiada…menos mal que por fin…ya era hora...ufff que plastas…sin casi llegamos a pensar que íbamos a tener que obligarles a punta de pistola y…

—Alice, Irina soltadlo ya por favor –le dije impaciente y nervioso pues los chillidos por teléfono estaban empezando a superar los decibelios admitidos

— ¡QUE NOS CASAMOS!, chillaron las dos a la vez en un escándalo tan estruendoso que seguro se habían roto los tímpanos ellas mismas y a mí me pegaron tal susto que reboté en la silla donde estaba sentado y Carlos casi se cae de la otra. A mí la noticia no me vino de nuevas pues sabía de sobra las intenciones de Laurent y Jasper quienes habían pospuesto proponérselo como deferencia a nosotros y los hechos que estaban aconteciendo pero yo los había animado a hacerlo.

—Alice, Irina…chicas…eso es maravilloso chillaban Bella y Chelsea a la vez dando saltitos a su alrededor girando sobre sí mismas, como si ellas fueran ahora los famosos planetas. En seguida comenzó una competencia de berridos en donde todas gritaban pero nadie escuchaba…yo estaba a punto de salir de la habitación…me estaba poniendo histérico y a mi amigo le sucedía lo mismo. Un vistazo al frente me dejo saber que toda la redacción se había enterado de las noticias, Ángela entró con cara alegre y…se unió al coro de gritos.

-Ni que estuviéramos en una representación en vivo y en directo de Parque Jurasico –me dijo Carlos al oído y a mí me entró la risa tonta

—Bella –dijo Alice –una vez todas se hubieron calmado y Ángela y Ben fueran debidamente invitados al evento de la temporada –eres lo más parecido que tengo a la hermana que siempre quise tener, no te ofendas Edward pero…una chica…siempre desea tener como cómplice a otra chica…pero has sido un hermano perfecto siempre y lo sabes…te quiero mucho —bueno hay me pilló con la guardia baja y se me saltaron las lagrimas.

—Gracias, tú también eres la mejor hermana que yo podría esperar –le dije emocionado –me diste a mi Bella.

—Y tú me diste a esa hermana y ahora…Bella…yo…quiero que seas mi madrina.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí –nuevo estallido de gritos redundantes acompañados de golpes en la mesa y giros sobre sí mismas, toda la redacción miraba divertida la escena pues aun con la puerta cerrada, como digo, se escuchaba todo.

—Y tu Chels junto a Rose, Lizzie, Esme y Kate vais a ser nuestras Damas de honor.

—Sí, sí –y ahí empezábamos de nuevo.

Pero vosotras no digáis nada a Rose y a Lizzie, que ahora las llamamos, se tienen que enterar por nosotras, lo vamos a hacer nada mas colgaros, esta noche ya podéis celebrar…-bueno eso era una connotación interesante…¿celebrar esta noticia con mi Bella…? mi erección se puso a la defensiva –y cuando digo celebrar es tomar una copa de champan juntos primo –añadió Irina. Vamos a ver ¿esta mujer como diablos podía saber lo que yo pensaba?

—¿Y para cuando es la boda? –acerté a preguntar todo enrojecido y esperando poder cambiar de tema.

—Vamos a esperar a ver si sale la fecha del dichoso juicio y a que Esme y Kate tengan los bebés y recuperen un poco el tipo.

—Por lo del juicio no os preocupéis, me da que va para largo.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible primo, espero que se resuelva pronto.

Pasaron otros quince días más sin saber cuándo se iba a celebrar el dichoso juicio. Habíamos vuelto a pasar de nuevo las navidades en familia como siempre hacíamos, esta vez con el incentivo y la ilusión de los tres niños que ya estaban y los dos que iban a llegar. Yo a veces me ponía de mal humor sin saber muy bien porqué pero Bella sabía calmarme como nadie nunca lo había hecho, de una forma muy…muy…efectiva y sino que le consulten a mi erección. Aun así mis nervios muchas veces no me dejaban ni dormir y no era la primera noche que tenía que echar mano de las pastillas que Shioban, a la que seguíamos viendo, me había mandado la primera vez. Pero las cosas acaban pasando, parece que no pasaran nunca, pero terminan sucediendo y eso me quedó muy claro en la siguiente semana en la que iba a recibir las tres noticias restantes, dos esperadas y una…

Estábamos a mitad de semana, acabábamos de llegar a casa, Bella y yo estábamos bañando a Eddie cosa que nos gustaba hacer juntos pues era muy divertido jugar con él en la bañera aunque, como es natural, acabábamos todos mojados y empapados de agua. Mi teléfono móvil resonó en toda la estancia, siempre lo llevaba conmigo…era mucha mi ansiedad…me sequé…fui a por él…miré quien llamaba…era mi padre…

—Hijo, ya tienes una madre y un primo, tu hermana y tu sobrina acaban de nacer –y dale con las confusiones otro como yo.

—Que sea enhorabuena padre ¿qué tal están todos?, se han adelantado un poco, teníamos pensado salir para allá el viernes.

—Fenomenal Edward, fenomenal pero…ufff no sabes como lo hemos pasado. La verdad es que se han adelantado un poco…el médico dice que en el caso de Esme es normal pues ya os tuvo a vosotros y es su segundo parto pero Kate nos ha sorprendido, parece que la dio envidia ver a su tía pariendo y decidió hacerlo ella también. Te repito que no sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado. Estábamos cenando en un restaurante cuando tu madre se puso de parto, y Kate al llegar al hospital y verla…pues se puso ella también...no te imaginas el lió que hemos armado.

—Me puedo hacer una idea.

—Dale la enhorabuena de mi parte –me dijo mi Bella –y diles que el viernes las veo.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa boba en la cara, a mi edad tenía un nuevo hermano, era maravilloso y…original…aunque a veces me sacaran de quicio me encantaba mi familia. Llamé a Chelsea y Carlos para decírselo mientras Bella llamaba a sus hermanos.

Al día siguiente una nueva llamada interrumpió una reunión de edición…era de Laurent…

Edward tengo dos noticias…una es la que esperábamos pero la otra es…sorprendente y alucinante…¿cuál quieres primero?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas. En primer lugar quiero disculparme con vosotras por la enorme tardanza, no solo me he tomado vacaciones de Navidad sino que parece que haya querido empalmar con las del siguiente año. Las navidades son una época altamente estresante y agobiante para mí en las que suelo deprimirme un montón. Normalmente esta depresión se me va pasando de forma repentina en el momento en que pasa el día de Reyes, pero esta vez parece que me duró más y a esto debemos añadirle un fuerte constipado. Espero que comprendáis que no he tenido mucho tiempo ni ánimos para escribir y además un fic en clave de humor. De verdad que lo siento, pero por fin aquí lo tenéis.<strong>

**Y…bueno...¿qué pensáis que puede ser esa noticia sorprendente y alucinante?, se admiten teorías.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestra paciencia y sobre todo a aquellas que me dejaos vuestro RR:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16, eLeTwihard.**

**Muchas gracias también a todas aquellas que me añadís a vuestras alertas y favoritos, y por supuesto a mis queridas lectoras silenciosas.**

**Feliz Año nuevo a todas, ojala que 2013 venga lleno de cosas buenas para todas.**


	29. Perdonar sí, olvidar no es posible

**Disclaimer:**

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer. Yo solo me he permitido jugar con ellos para crear esta historia que sí es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: Perdonar sí, olvidar no es posible.<strong>

**Pov Bella**

—¿Estáis seguras de hacer esto? –preguntó Edward por milésima vez desde que nos habíamos subido al coche hacia escasamente como media hora.

Miré a Chelsea, sentada a mi lado, con expresión interrogante, mi amiga agarrando fuertemente la mano de su marido, me hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Seguras, lo que se dice seguras del todo no lo estamos, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer para terminar de una vez por todas con una situación que nos está minando la moral. Estamos pasando un infierno desde que todo empezó. Aunque tratemos de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podemos, estamos más nerviosos y ansiosos cada segundo que pasa, nuestros hijos están empezando a verse afectados por esa ansiedad que nos carcome y eso no podemos consentirlo. Por lo tanto, si este es el precio que tenemos que pagar para poder seguir con nuestras vidas sin esta espada de Damocles pendiendo de nuestras cabezas…adelante –le dije intentando sonar convincente aunque no sé si lo estaba logrando porque la verdad es que no estaba para nada convencida de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, a pesar de la vigilancia que se nos había asegurado…a pesar de las palabras de…ese doctor.

—Adelante pues –dijo al tiempo que llegábamos al hospital. Mientras buscábamos sitio para aparcar mi menté voló a los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar hacía tan solo dos días.

_Flashback_

_—Te cuelgo, ahora te llamo por el teléfono fijo del despacho para que todos podamos escuchar y hablar al mismo tiempo, nos has pillado en medio de una reunión de edición –dijo Edward al que fuera que le estuviera llamando cogiéndome al mismo tiempo de la mano y saliendo desesperado hacia nuestro despacho. Hizo un gesto a Chelsea que se levantó para venir con nosotros seguida de Carlos._

_—¿Ha pasado algo grave? –le pregunté preocupada de que alguno de los nuevos bebés tuviesen algún tipo de problema. Pero no recibí respuesta alguna hasta que no traspasamos la puerta._

_—Que nadie nos moleste Ángela –le dijo a su secretaria._

_—Como digas Edward._

_—Chicos –nos dijo una vez estábamos en el despacho al tiempo que llamaba de nuevo a quien fuera y ponía el teléfono en modo manos libres –es Laurent dice que tiene dos noticias una que ya esperábamos y otra realmente sorprendente. ¿Cuál nos dice primero?_

_—Ummmm…yo creo que la sorprendente ¿no? –dijo Chels_

_—Error –se oyó al otro lado del teléfono mientras Laurent hacia un ruido similar a los aparatitos esos que avisan que se ha terminado el tiempo en juegos como el Pictionary._

_—¿Entonces porque nos das a elegir? –preguntó mi marido muy confuso y la verdad…yo también lo estaba…este hombre se parecía cada vez más a Irina…no si ya lo dice el refrán: "Dios los cría, y ellos se juntan"._

_—Bueno…es algo que siempre deseé decir. Auch amor no hace falta ser tan animal con un toquecito habría bastado._

_—Pues eso es lo que era amor, un toquecito._

_—Caray pues que será cuando toques de verdad._

_—Quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces e ir al grano de una vez, parece mentira que no conozcas a mi primo y sus…estos…ataques de ira injustificada._

_—Injustificada dice –gruño mi pedazo de hombre por lo bajo mirando ceñudo hacia el teléfono._

_—Bueno la noticias es mía ¿no?, pues yo decido como darla –escuché que decía Laurent poniéndose a la defensiva –o es que solo vosotras tenéis el privilegio de…_

_—Mis muy queridos primos –les dijo Edward impaciente pero intentando sonar calmado –estamos aquí ¿recordáis?, nos tenéis que dar dos noticias._

_—¿Ves?, te lo dije. Mi primo y sus arranques de ira no justificada._

_—Bueno Irina eso de no justificada vamos a dejarlo bonita –contestó mi marido retorciendo de tal modo el cable del teléfono que estaba segura que los operarios de Telefónica iba a tener que hacer horas extras para desenredar el enredo._

_—Esto…chicos…porque no dejáis esta tontería de conversación y vais al grano –dije yo en un intento de calmar a mi pedazo de hombre que hasta nervioso y enfadado estaba…¡madre mía como estaba…! que ganas de saltar sobre él y comérmelo a besos y…a ver Bella por favor, un poco de calma hija que estás a punto de escuchar algo sorprendente y trascendental no es tiempo de hacer caso a tus hormonas siempre alteradas._

_—Qué razón tienes prima, menuda tontería de conversación, luego dicen de nosotras, pues anda que ellos se llevan el premio gordo porque…_

_—¡Irina por favor!, Laurent ¿quieres largar ya de una vez lo que sea que tengas que decir? –repitió mi pedazo de hombre cada vez mas alterado. Carlos a su lado no estaba mucho mejor. Chelsea por su parte agarraba mi mano con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que me iba a dejar marca._

_—Vale, vale, no te sofoques primo que ya voy al grano ¿es que ni siquiera le dejan a uno poner emoción a las buenas nuevas?_

_—Laurent._

_—Ya voy. Pues verás la primera noticia es que el juez ha admitido a trámite nuestra denuncia y puesto fecha para el juicio por malversación de fondos para dentro de un mes y…la segunda es que…también se va a celebrar un nuevo juicio por secuestro, no por intento, sino por secuestro y…aquí viene lo sorprendente… —dijo haciendo con la boca un sonido que se quería asemejar a la música de una mala película de suspense, vamos la típica música de pasar algo, como siempre decía mi madre._

_—Laurent…—advirtió Edward nervioso._

_—Bueno pues Tanya va a declarar a nuestro favor…_

_—¿Qué? – chillamos los cuatro a la vez totalmente sorprendidos mirando al pobre auricular como si le hubieran salido de repente cuernos y rabo. De la sorpresa yo aterrice de culo en el suelo pues al querer sentarme sobre mi silla, no calculé bien y me di el bofetón, Edward vino a ayudarme tirando tanto del cable que casi saca el teléfono de su enchufe, yo le hice un gesto para que se tranquilizara al tiempo que Carlos y Chelsea me ayudaban a levantar, daño me había hecho eso es cierto, pero no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas_

_—Laurent ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? –le preguntó mi marido sin salir del shock mientras yo me frotaba la parte dañada en un intento de mitigar el dolor._

_—Lo que oís. Por lo visto se ha sometido a un tratamiento nuevo y se encuentra mucho mejor, ha firmado una Declaración Jurada con la presencia de su médico y un abogado, que el mismo doctor la ha buscado, casualmente es el mismo que llamó a Jacob, explicando cómo oyó a Carmen y Elizabeth preparar el secuestro y contratar, a través de un extraño personaje que iba a visitarlas a la cárcel en calidad de abogado, a los secuestradores. Dice que es lo mínimo que puede hacer después del daño que ha contribuido a infringiros y del que ahora se da cuenta pero…_

_—¡Pero qué…!—chille ahora yo presa de la ansiedad._

_—Auch Bella mi oído por favor._

_—Laurent –volvió a decir mi pedazo de hombre ahorcando al pobre auricular. Ufffff pero que sexy se le veía y…Bella Cullen por favor concéntrate._

_—Ha puesto una condición…—escuché como decía mi primo._

_—¿Qué condición? –preguntó ahora Edward con tal ímpetu que por un momento estuve segura que iba a atravesar la línea telefónica para agarrar a Laurent del cuello y sacarle la información a garrotazos._

_—Ha pedido veros._

_—¡Ah no ni de coña, no quiero ver a esa zorra a menos de mil metros de mi mujer!_

_—Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Carlos._

_—Edward –le dije impaciente._

_—Carlos –intentaba razonar mi amiga._

_—No es negociable Bella –me dijo Edward presa de una furia que no era tal furia sino pánico ya que se pasaba nerviosamente una y otra vez las manos por un pelo que estaba disparado en todas direcciones y en ninguna en concreto, señal de que estaba profundamente angustiado. A mí en ese momento me recordó a Einstein y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme así que me lo quedé mirando haciendo extrañas muecas._

_—Laurent ahora te llamamos vale –le dije colgándole el teléfono una vez se me hubo pasado la idiotez –Edward vamos a ver…_

_—Ni vamos a ver ni nada Bella, esa mujer intentó mataros, nos ha hecho la vida imposible, ha estado toda la vida detrás de mí como una lapa pretendiendo cosas que yo nunca le prometí ni le alenté, está loca ¿quién nos dice que no va a intentar algo cuando nos vea?_

_—Mi vida, sabes de sobra que no fue ella la que intentó matarnos sino Elizabeth y Carmen…_

_—Que se encuentran internadas en la misma prisión en donde se supone que tenemos que ir a verla. ¿Quién nos asegura que no es una nueva trampa y que en realidad los guardas que la custodian no son miembros de la mafia que se han cargado a los verdaderos guardias y…?—argumento Carlos en este momento._

_—Yo no podría haberlo expresado mejor –le dijo Edward complacido._

_—A ver un momentito, siempre podemos pedir verla en otro lugar e incluso solicitar que…esas dos individuas queden encerradas mientras estamos allí…¡no! Edward, Carlos, callaros un segundo y dejadme acabar –les dije haciéndome una nota mental de limitar el visionado de películas y series de corte policíaco, Thrillers psicológicos, suspense e intriga— . Tanya no es mi persona favorita en este mundo pero tenéis que reconocer que ella fue un títere de Elizabeth, siempre lo fue y es un hecho que está enferma muy enferma. Pero aun así fue capaz de hacernos llegar el mensaje de que íbamos a ser secuestrados y gracias a eso pudimos salvarnos. Sí ya sé los motivos, pensó que me dejarías y regresarías con ella pues en su delirio está o estaba convencida de que en realidad tú estás enamorado de ella. Pero al fin y al cabo nos salvó, quiere ayudarnos de nuevo y…a cambio…solo pide…vernos._

_—Pues vamos Carlos y yo solos…_

_—De ninguna manera Edward, no vamos a dejar que vayáis solos, además ha pedido vernos a los cuatro –dijo ahora Chelsea poniéndose en jarras lo que indicaba que estaba en modo terco de aquí no hay quien me baje._

_—Bella, Chelsea, es…peligroso…esa mujer es peligrosa, no nos pidáis…que os expongamos a ese peligro yo…no podría resistir que te sucediese algo mi amor –dijo Edward suplicante, a punto de caer de rodillas delante de mí y con lagrimas en los ojos. Yo seguí la dirección de sus manos que iban otra vez a revolver aun más el pelo, a este paso íbamos a necesitar un buen cepillo para poder desenredárselo. Einstein volvió de nuevo a mi mente, ¿se peinaría ese hombre alguna vez?_

_—No estaremos solas, los dos estaréis con nosotras, nuestros guardaespaldas estarán con nosotros, hablaremos del tema con Emmett y Sam para ver que se les ocurre, eso estará lleno de policías…de los de verdad –le dije cortando de cuajo una nueva película alternativa que se estaban haciendo y cortando de cuajo también mi propia diarrea mental —a cualquier mínimo movimiento en seguida podrán con ella…a pesar de lo que estáis… pensando… eso es una cárcel chicos y no es tan fácil tener armas blancas escondidas por ahí. Esto no es una película en donde el malo recibe la lima escondida en una tarta, es la vida real, es una cárcel de alta seguridad de donde nadie se ha escapado jamás._

_—Bella yo…_

_—Edward, si queremos acabar con esto, tenemos que ir ¿no lo ves?, que tiempo nos puede llevar, ¿media hora?, ¿una?, ¿qué es ese tiempo comparado con el resto de nuestras vidas?, si queremos pasar página y seguir hacia delante tenemos que hacerlo mi vida._

_—Tengo miedo._

_—Y yo —dijo Carlos_

_—Nosotras también –conteste tomando de la mano a Chelsea —pero…podemos expresar esos temores a Laurent, podemos solicitar verla a través de un cristal para que no pueda tocarnos…Edward, Carlos, hay maneras…seguro que Laurent las encontrará._

_—Y los guardias…y si los guardias no son –dale con la película._

_—Amor, le diremos a Sam, Lizzie, Jacob, Quil, a todos los mejores guardaespaldas que tenemos y que han formado hasta ahora parte de nuestras vidas que entren ahí con nosotros. Sera…una especie de condición._

_—No te separarás de mí ni siquiera un segundo ¿de acuerdo?, no te separarás de Sam y los demás más de lo necesario ¿estamos?– me dijo mirándome resignado pues sabía de sobra que yo tenía razón –y lo mismo para ti Chelsea._

_—Totalmente de acuerdo amor._

_—Yo también lo prometo –dijo mi amiga besando a su marido en los labios para calmarle._

_Fin del flashback_

Llamamos entonces a Laurent para transmitirle nuestra decisión y nuestros temores. Por lo que ahora estábamos sentados en el coche, mirando la puerta del inmenso hospital psiquiátrico de la cárcel como si estas se fueran a echar sobre nosotros en algún momento. La entrevista se haría con Tanya detrás de una mampara de cristal, cosa que no nos había costado mucho trabajo conseguir ya que era normal en casos como este cuando se trataba de delincuentes considerados inestables y peligrosos precisamente por esa inestabilidad. Su médico, aseguraba que no había problema, que estaba medicada, tranquila y muy recuperada pero ninguno de nosotros queríamos correr riesgos. Habíamos dejado a Eddie junto a Marie e Isabella en casa de Sulpicia y Aro ya que Esme y Kate todavía estaban en el hospital con sus nuevos bebés que por cierto eran preciosos. La hermana de Edward y Alice a la que iban a llamar Margaret, Maggie para los amigos, era una adorable bebé con los ojos tan verdes como los de sus hermanos y su madre, el cabello color caramelo como el de Esme y una expresión despierta que presagiaba que teníamos en ciernes una nueva Alice.

El hijo de Kate, Garrett junior, era total y absolutamente igual a su padre. Eddie al verlos se los quedó mirando de manera extraña para después plantarles un suave beso, besos que estaba aprendiendo a dar, en sus mejillas. Esme nos pidió a Edward, a mí, a Alice y a Jasper que fuéramos sus padrinos argumentando que todos éramos sus hijos y no se podía decantar por ninguno. Nosotros aceptamos encantados, Marco en ese momento refunfuñó algo así como que en ningún sitio se había visto que un niño tuviera cuatro padrinos, pero una cosa estaba claro, solo había una familia Cullen/Swan/Vulturi y esa era la nuestra. Kate se lo dijo a su hermana y a Laurent, fue un momento único e irrepetible.

Tanto los cuatro diablos como Aro, Sulpicia, mis hermanos, que habían viajado con nosotros, y mi madre, apoyaron la decisión de ir a hablar con Tanya. Mi padre y el resto de los miembros de la familia no las tenían todas consigo por lo que Marco había contratado seguridad adicional. Emmett ya lo había hecho desde España de tal modo que el avión en el que viajamos a Chicago iba mas blindado que el Air Force One.

Ni que decir tiene que el coche en el que estabamos, cortesía de Marco, era una limusina totalmente blindada e iba conducido por Emmett con Jacob sentado a su lado. Tanto por delante como por detrás de nuestro coche iban varios vehículos llenos de guardaespaldas entre los que estaba el equipo de Sam, Lizzie incluida, que entraría con nosotros.

Y aquí seguíamos todavía, mirando las puertas del hospital como si ellas tuvieran la respuesta a todas nuestras dudas existenciales. Edward y Carlos todavía tenían mucho resquemor y a decir verdad nosotras también pero…todos sabíamos que era el único modo. Ella nos iba a hacer el favor más grande de todos y solo puso una simple condición…vernos.

Con una extraña tranquilidad salimos del coche y atravesamos las amenazadoras puertas. En recepción nos estaban esperando por lo que sin más dilación nos llevaron a la sala donde se realizaría la entrevista. Era consciente de que no estábamos en ninguna película, pero la sala se parecía mucho a todos aquellos filmes de corte policíaco en donde el malo era visitado por su abogado u otras personas. Una enorme mampara de cristal atravesaba la habitación de punta a punta, y de nuestro lado habían colocado cuatro más o menos cómodas sillas para que nos sentáramos y eso es exactamente lo que hicimos, sentarnos ,ya que nuestras piernas de gelatina no nos permitían estar más tiempo de pié. Los seis guardaespaldas que traíamos con nosotros, comandados por Jacob y Sam y entre los que se encontraban Jacob, Emmett y Lizzie, se quedaron estratégicamente situados en distintos puntos de la enorme habitación. Lizzie se colocó detrás de Chelsea y de mi que nos habíamos sentado juntas y en el medio, al lado de Chels estaba Carlos y a mi lado Edward.

Encima de una repisa pude ver una especie de teléfono, supongo que para hablar con el preso en cuestión, pero me llamó la atención que habían colocado altavoces en toda la estancia de manera que Tanya pudiera hablarnos a todos directamente. Sumida como estaba en observarlo todo y en apretar la mano de Edward, el cual no me la soltaba, no me di cuenta de que del otro lado de la mampara se había abierto una puerta y…de repente Tanya se materializó ante nosotros. Pero la figura que teníamos delante no era aquella Cruella de Vil que conocíamos, siempre pintada como una puerta, siempre vestida de diseñador y siempre peinada de peluquería. Esa Tanya que se presentaba ante nosotros, era una Tanya con una belleza más natural, mas suya, sin tanta decoración. Sus ojos antaño fríos y maliciosos, todo hay que decirlo, ahora parecían más… ¿amables? Dos fornidos cuidadores la flanqueaban y detrás de ella se colocaron otros dos policías totalmente armados y dispuestos. Un hombre vestido de médico iba a su lado. Tanya se sentó en la silla que habían dispuesto para ella, apretó el botón que abría el micrófono comenzando a hablar.

—Sí hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que yo iba a estar aquí sentada frente a vosotros y a punto de hacer esto, le hubiera contestado que estaba más loco que yo pero el caso es que…aquí estoy. Edd…esto Edward… —empezó a decir mirando a mi marido quien le sostuvo la miraba con expresión impasible —yo te he querido, aunque no te lo creas, te he querido, siempre lo hice aunque mi problema es que no sé si como a un hermano o como a un posible amante –dijo mirando al médico colocado a su derecha y tomándolo de la mano en un gesto indicativo de que necesitaba de una persona amiga que le diera ánimos pues la situación era para ella tan extraña y dura como para nosotros —. Crecimos juntos Edward y no podemos negar que había un cariño…por lo menos de mi parte ya que tengo la sensación de que yo sola me cargué la posibilidad de que por tu parte también lo hubiera. Desde que nací me dijeron que yo estaba destinada a casarme contigo, a ser la señora Cullen y cuando les decía que eso era imposible porque tu…me rehuías, no me amabas o simplemente pensaba o sentía que te caía mal, ellos me contestaban que era tonta, que tú estabas enamorado de mi, solo que te resistías a reconocerlo, que te gustaba vivir tu vida, tener tu espacio antes de comprometerte para siempre, pero que yo siempre debía estar ahí para ti, para darte el sí en el momento en que tu por fin me lo pidieras porque era seguro que me lo ibas a pedir. Yo me consideraba tu novia, tu prometida, porque eso es lo que me hicieron creer que era. Y de tanto como me lo dijeron me lo terminé creyendo, no sé si fue amor o un espejismo Edward, el caso es que te amé, te amé y me dolían tus rechazos, pero a cada lagrima que soltaba, Elizabeth y mi madre…o debería decir, Carmen y mi madre, me decían enfadadas conmigo que era tonta, que tú me amabas, solo que…no te dabas cuenta aún, que no llorase, que luchase por ti, que el premio merecía la pena.

—Me dijeron que siempre debía estar hermosa ante ti, que te gustaban las mujeres guapas, maquilladas y muy bien vestidas y eso es lo que hice, centré toda mi vida en conseguir que me quisieras. Cada vez que salías con una chica me clavabas una puñal que iba directo al corazón, pero terminabas rápido con ellas por lo que llegué a no tomarlas importancia. Cuando mi prima Chelsea apareció en tu vida la odié por conseguir estar a tu lado, de todos modos prima –dijo mirando ahora a mi amiga —también crecí con el odio inculcado hacia ti pensando que eras la prima tonta y fea a la que no había que hacer caso, la que había que despreciar e ignorar, por eso no comprendí que Edward te tomase más en serio que a mí y que hubieras sido aceptada sin más ni más en un grupo al que yo estaba deseando pertenecer. Por eso cuando os enfadasteis con ella fui feliz—siguió contando mirando de nuevo a Edward—, feliz porque ella tampoco te había conseguido. Mientras tanto, esas dos… seguían diciéndome que tú eras para mi, que nunca podría haber ninguna otra porque tú solo me querías a mi…y esa era la ilusión que yo tenía hasta que…hasta que apareciste tu Bella –ahora se dirigió a mi—, y te odié, nadie puede saber mejor que yo como te odié y porque te odié, al principio seguí sin rechistar todas las acciones que Carmen y Elizabeth hacían contra ti. No podía creer que alguien como tú pudiera contra mí y mi…supuesta belleza, aunque ahora lo entiendo Bella, mejor de lo que crees. Me tenían engañada, ahora lo sé. Edward apreció desde el principio esa belleza natural que tú tienes, sin adornos ni decoración, esa belleza que está en ti tanto por dentro como por fuera, ahora lo entiendo y ya no te odio Bella. Aquella vez en tu casa cuando me enseñaste aquel anillo diciendo que Edward te había pedido en matrimonio fue…el peor momento de mi vida, mi castillo de naipes cayó, mi perfecta vida ya no estaba, todo se derrumbó ante mí y mi corazón se partió en mil y un pedazos. Por eso seguí haciendo todo lo que Elizabeth me dijo, me movía la venganza, el odio y el rechazo.

—No podía creer tu mirada impasible cuando fui detenida justo en la puerta de tu casa –siguió diciendo mirando de nuevo a Edward—, era impensable para mí que tú pudieras consentir eso, pero lo hiciste y odié más a Bella por ello. Cuando me juzgaron y sentenciaron a prisión no me lo podía creer, no podía creer que tú, Edward, me rechazases de esa forma, que dejases que me llevaran a esa celda húmeda y fría con tal de quedarte con…la que yo en ese momento consideraba una zorra que te había sorbido el cerebro, que solo buscaba tu fortuna y posición, o al menos eso era lo que me hacían creer… ellas dos. Pero al ver que no movías un dedo por mí, aun cuando yo te rogaba por ello, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tal vez…tal vez…llevaba toda mi vida siendo engañada, siendo un títere en manos de esas dos mujeres. Ya había empezado a pensarlo cuando descubrí que Elizabeth era mi madre y no Carmen. Lo que quiero decir es que fue…aquí…entre rejas…cuando me di cuenta de que realmente había vivido en un engaño durante toda mi vida, en un espejismo, que había sido el juguete de dos mujeres vengativas a las cuales yo les importaba menos que una….mierda. Pero tenía miedo, ellas…son…muy poderosas, incluso aquí dentro, por lo que fingí estar de su parte, cuando escuché los planes de secuestro y que pretendían mataros tanto a ti como a vuestro bebé –dijo mirándome de nuevo a mi –supe que había llegado el momento de espiar mi culpa. Llamé a mi abogado, uno limpio y honesto que buscó Ian, mi médico, para mí –añadió mirando ahora al médico que le devolvió la mirada dándole nuevos ánimos—, el resto ya lo sabéis. Pero tenía que buscarme un seguro de vida, y ese era hacerme pasar por loca, por eso les dije que lo había hecho por la sencilla razón de que al ver que yo le había salvado la vida a Bella, tú volverías a mí –volvió a mirar de nuevo a mi marido—, sabía que ellos al final me internarían en el ala psiquiátrica lejos de ellas, ya que llevaban tiempo valorando la posibilidad e Ian me apoyaba en todo pues desde el principio fue mi cómplice. Aunque seguiría en el mismo edificio que ellas, estaría en otra ala distinta y por fin…podría verme libre de su maligna influencia. Aquí ha sido donde por fin he tenido la perspectiva que necesitaba para hacer lo que tengo que hacer…declarar en su contra y acabar con su poder.

—Chelsea querida prima, perdona por todo lo que te he hecho, perdona los desplantes, la prepotencia con que siempre te traté, se que salvando las vidas de Bella, su bebé y de Edward, también salve la vuestra y las de vuestros hijas y me alegro, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

—Y qué decirte a ti Bella, que ya no te odio, nunca seremos grandes amigas, pero me gustaría tu perdón, el perdón de todos, solo así podré seguir adelante.

—Edward, como te he dicho antes yo te amé, no sé si fue un espejismo pero te amé de verdad y todavía lo sigo haciendo –dijo cogiendo la mano al médico que se había puesto a su derecha el cual, con paciencia, le acariciaba el hombro y el pelo conforme hablaba dándole ánimos para seguir –pero ahora sé y asumo que no me correspondes, que nunca lo hiciste incluso antes de que Bella apareciera en tu vida. Ahora entiendo que Bella no tiene la culpa de habernos separado, que ella nunca se interpuso entre una pareja que nunca existió y ya no la odio. Sé que nunca voy a salir de entre estas cuatro paredes pero aquí puedo tener un futuro si me lo propongo o al menos vivir como pueda y morir en paz, pero para eso tengo que poner en orden mi pasado. El primer paso ya está dado, os vuelvo a pedir perdón. El segundo, lo daré dentro de dos semanas cuando me llamen a declarar y las hunda por fin en la miseria en donde se merecen estar por haber destrozado mi vida e intentar destrozar las…vuestras, todo por culpa de una venganza, del ansia de poder y la ambición.

—Tanya –comenzó a decir Chelsea agarrando fuerte la mano de su marido –no sé si sabrás lo que es vivir toda tu vida a la sombra de la prima perfecta, pero eso te hace sentir como una porquería a la que solo se debe pisar. Al lado de Carlos aprendí a quererme y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que no eras…tan perfecta…que eras una pobre miserable al servicio de dos arpías. No sé si pueda olvidar todos esos años de rechazo y de sentirme la última porquería del último perro de la última esquina más mugrienta de la ciudad, no sé si podré olvidar el momento en que pensé que mi vida y la de mis hijas había terminado, pero…no está en mi naturaleza negar el perdón a aquel que me lo pide de forma sincera, no podría dormir bien por las noches. Creo que por fin has aprendido a ser humilde, por lo tanto…te perdono prima, pero solo eso ya que olvidar no puedo, quieres mi perdón para seguir adelante pues ya lo tienes… te deseo que seas muy feliz, tan feliz como lo soy yo al lado de mi marido y de mis niñas –añadió levantándose para salir de la estancia.

—Mi hijo casi se muere por culpa de esas dos...arpías…—empecé yo mirándola fijamente a unos ojos azules que ya no eran fríos solo reflejaban…soledad –y tampoco sé si pueda olvidar nunca aquellos momentos en que pensé que todo se derrumbaría, pese a los psicólogos y mis esfuerzos por lograrlo, pero soy igual que Chelsea, en mi forma de ser no entra la posibilidad de negar el perdón a aquel que me lo solicita, pero no pidas que olvide Tanya, porque de momento no podré hacerlo. Te perdono, sigue con tu vida y espero que sea tan plena y feliz como la mía aunque sea dentro de estas cuatro paredes –dicho esto miré a mi esposo para ver si tenía algo que decir, deseaba salir de ahí.

—Yo también te perdono Tanya, pero tampoco sé si podré olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado, por tu culpa, por la de ellas…yo ya no se por quien, pero casi me destrozáis la vida. Nunca te di motivos para pensar que te amaba, nunca te di alas ni esperanza, creo que a veces fui hasta demasiado cortante contigo, pero se ve que estabas muy bien manipulada porque nunca te diste por vencida. Pero te perdono Tanya –dijo levantándose y cogiéndome de la mano –sigue con tu vida sé feliz como yo lo soy. Me gustaría que pudieras casarte con alguien a quien ames de verdad tanto como yo amo a mi Bella, te deseo que tengas hijos tan hermosos como el mío, porque solo así podrás llegar a saber el alcance del daño que hubieras podido causar tanto a mí como a toda mi familia incluyendo a Bella y a mi bebé en ella por supuesto porque ellos dos son todo para mí. Aunque me temo que ese deseo no podrá cumplirse ya que de momento te quedan muchos años de prisión.

—Supongo que eso es todo lo que podré tener y me conformo, es lo justo, nos veremos en los tribunales, es lo último que haré por vosotros, procurar que vuestra vida sea dichosa y tranquila como lo espero que sea la mía a partir de este momento –dijo Tanya levantándose para salir de la estancia.

Tomados de la mano y sin mirar atrás salimos de aquella cárcel/hospital que me ponía los pelos de punta. Nos reunimos con nuestros amigos y nos encaminamos a la Mansión Cullen donde esperaban ansiosos nuestras noticias.

—Vaya al final le llegó la cordura –dijo Alice incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

—Solo es una pobre mujer manipulada y engañada por dos….uffff ni siquiera encuentro la palabra para definirlas y eso que una de ellas se supone que es mi hermana –dijo Esme totalmente enfurecida.

—En el fondo me dio pena, mi perfecta prima acabó siendo una niña rota –dijo Chelsea con tristeza.

—Nos pidió perdón y eso ha tenido Chels, no lo pienses mas dijo Edward apretándole el hombro.

—Edward –dijo Laurent –el juicio por secuestro es dentro de dos semanas y…como abogado os comunico que es obligatorio que estéis presentes…los seis –añadió dirigiendo su mirada a nosotros, mis hermanos, a Chelsea y a Carlos –Jacob –dijo ahora mirando a nuestro amigo –tú fuiste el que recibiste esa llamada de su abogado avisando del suceso y me gustaría citarte como testigo, ¿puedo enviarte una citación?

—Por supuesto que puedes y no te quepa duda de que allí estaré –dijo Jacob muy seguro.

—Y yo vendré contigo como testigo de todo lo que allí pasó, Laurent ¿puedo sugerirte que me cites a mí también?

—Ya lo había pensado.

—Pues contad conmigo

—Y también conmigo y con mi equipo –dijo enseguida Sam. Nosotros no pudimos más que mirarlos a todos reflejando en nuestras expresiones el más profundo agradecimiento.

—Laurent –preguntó ahora Rose –¿nosotros no tenemos que declarar?

—Sí, por supuesto, vuestro testimonio lo doy por descontado, seréis los principales testigos de la acusación junto con Tanya.

Y así fue como a las dos semanas volvíamos de nuevo a Chicago para asistir al tan ansiado juicio. Tomados de la mano entramos en esa sala donde se decidiría nuestro destino. Tomamos asiento en los lugares reservados a la acusación particular de la que nosotros formábamos parte. Al igual que en la entrevista con Tanya, Chelsea, Rose y yo nos sentamos en medio con nuestros maridos flanqueándonos por los lados. Emmett estaba justo detrás de Rose ya que al no ser testigo directo de los hechos no podía estar en ese banquillo. Al lado de Emmett estaba el resto de la familia, menos los pequeños, que se habían quedado en casa con un ejército de canguros y otro más de guardaespaldas, fuertemente custodiados dentro de la ya tristemente famosa habitación del pánico que también existía en la Mansión Cullen. Del mismo modo, toda la familia habíamos llegado al juzgado en medio de unas muy estrictas medidas de seguridad, cortesía de Marco, ya que ningún miembro de nuestro propio equipo estaba protegiéndonos por motivos obvios. Todos esperaban su turno en la sala destinada a los testigos de la acusación. Laurent e Irina habían conseguido que los policías que participaron en aquel suceso y que fueron también testigos directos del asunto, firmaran una Declaración Jurada de lo que vieron y que, en su momento, sería presentada como prueba.

El Juez hizo su entrada y anunció el inicio de sesión, Una de las puertas laterales se abrió y por ella aparecieron Elizabeth y Carmen quienes nos miraron con odio, sobre todo a mí. Edward sostuvo la mirada a la que pensó por muchos años que era su madre, impasible, sin el menor pestañeo, nunca le había visto ese gesto adusto pues era un chico amable y tierno y eso me dio un poco de miedo aunque también le comprendía ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Me miró y al ver mi cara rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos en un gesto protector.

Y cuando fue su turno Tanya apareció dejando a las dos brujas con la boca más abierta que un buzón de correos. Lentamente, sin prisas, demostrando que estaba cuerda y para nada delirante fue explicando al jurado uno por uno todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar desde que todo esto se inició, terminando por relatar el modo y la forma en cómo se gestó el secuestro e intento de asesinato.

Jacob, Sam, Lizzie y el resto del equipo aparecieron para corroborar su testimonio, acto seguido fuimos subiendo al estrado Rose, Edward y yo para dar la estocada final. Las pruebas fueron presentadas y como la defensa no pudo presentar testigos pues no había nadie para defenderlas, se las declaró culpables en una reunión del jurado tan relámpago que casi no nos dio tiempo a levantarnos cuando ya estábamos de nuevo sentadas.

—Señor Presidente del jurado como declara a la señora Elizabeth Vulturi por los cargos imputados

—Culpable.

—Y como declaran a la señora Carmen Denali por los cargos imputados

—Culpable.

Con la promesa de que en breve plazo de tiempo dictaría sentencia, el juez levantó la sesión. Un grupo bastante numeroso de guardias se llevó de la sala a dos acusadas que se negaban a marchar, peleando entre los brazos de los policías para dirigirse hacia nosotros, diciendo en voz alta maldiciones, acusaciones, amenazas e improperios. El juez les advirtió que eso solo reforzaba su decisión de incomunicarlas hasta que se dictara una sentencia que, por sus palabras, adivinábamos cual era. No obstante había tres bebés de por medio y una niña en el momento de los hechos, eso era algo que la ley no pasaba por alto.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado todo esto teníamos tranquilidad. Volvimos a España en el avión de la compañía que todavía iba fuertemente custodiado pero nos dio igual, íbamos satisfechos, tranquilos, contentos y felices. Era hora de enfrentar nuestra nueva vida, lejos de las amenazas aunque todavía y hasta que no se celebrara el juicio por malversación de fondos, tendríamos que conservar los guardaespaldas.

El mencionado juicio se llevó a cabo en el plazo y fecha señalados. A este juicio además de Carmen y Elizabeth acudieron también Rebeca, Rachel, la madre de Chelsea y Eleazar pues todos estaban implicados. Nuevamente se los consideró a todos culpables aumentando todavía más años a unas condenas que ya de por si eran perpetúas y lo más importante, se les embargó todos los bienes para pagar las múltiples deudas contraídas. Entre los mafiosos corrió la voz de que Carmen Denali y Elizabeth Vulturi se habían quedado insolventes y no estaban en condiciones de pagar por los servicios que solicitaban así que dejamos de ser objetivo de la mafia y ésta nos dejó tranquilos. Los guardaespaldas poco a poco se fueron yendo pero seguimos conservando la amistad con muchos de ellos, pues habíamos pasado mucho tiempo todos juntos. Acordamos reunirnos una vez al mes para conversar y charlar.

El tiempo siguió pasando inexorable, un tiempo del que nos permitíamos disfrutar con tranquilidad, compartíamos tiempo con nuestro hijo, jugando con él, llevándole al parque, a teatros infantiles de títeres o payasos, al circo, al zoológico y leyéndole muchos cuentos después de baño momento que nos encantaba a los tres; también buscábamos todos los días un espacio dedicado única y exclusivamente a nosotros dos. Y los fines de semana dejábamos los niños con Rose o Chels y salíamos en pareja como los dos enamorados que éramos. Por supuesto también nos quedábamos nosotros con Rose o las niñas para que mis hermanos y amigos pudieran hacer lo mismo. Y era muy común entre nosotros que las comidas tanto del sábado como de los domingos las compartiéramos todos juntos en una casa o en otra. A estas comidas se apuntaban Jacob y Lizzie bastante a menudo.

Y así como quien no quiere la cosa, había llegado una fecha muy señalada para nosotros.

—Está todo listo –preguntó por enésima vez mi pedazo de hombre entrando a la cocina donde una gran tarta de tres pisos, uno por cada niño, presidía toda la estancia.

—Sí, ya está todo preparado.

—Pues sal afuera y dime quienes son más niños, si los niños o los grandes –me dijo cogiéndome de la cintura y llevándome al exterior donde una gran variedad de atracciones infantiles estaban instaladas en nuestro jardín trasero para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de nuestro hijo y nuestras ahijadas. Lo que Edward quería que viera no era el decorado ni las múltiples atracciones que había contratado, él quería que me fijara en la inmensa piscina de bolas, con sus toboganes correspondientes, que presidia el Jardín apostada en el medio del mismo, y en la que ahora jugaban los niños grandes. Sí, han leído ustedes bien, los niños grandes. Los cuatro diablos junto a sus parejas, Rose, Chelsea, Emmett, Renée y mis tíos Aro y Sulpicia saltaban y brincaban de un lado a otro persiguiéndose a través de los toboganes por toda la piscina, mientras los niños pequeños cuyos padres los iban dejando en la casa conforme llegaban, los que de verdad deberían estar ahí dentro, contemplaban ensimismados el espectáculo que estaban dando los que se suponían que eran los adultos. Y debo decir que estaban de lo más divertido.

—Vamos Bella, anímate, me grito Alice ates de ser engullida por un montón de bolas regalo de Laurent que estaba detrás de ella y ¿por qué no? allí que me metí con ellas llevando a mi niño conmigo, saltando, riendo y dejándome llevar por la felicidad que me embargaba. Al final Edward y Carlos no pudieron resistirse metiéndose con nosotros a la atracción, llevando consigo al resto de los niños que estaban más que dichosos de descubrir un montón de adultos que se ponían a su altura. Ni que decir tiene que los abuelos y mi padre no estaban para nada de acuerdo con nuestra actitud, pero se cortaron muy mucho de decir nada, más miedo tenían a Didyme y a Renée. Cayo, también presente, estaba divertido con la situación, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

El primer cumpleaños de los niños fue todo un éxito, los payasos que Edward y Carlos habían contratado hicieron las delicias de los pequeños y no tan pequeños. Eddie, Isabella y Marie, soplaron la inmensa tarta ayudados por Chels y por mí. Los niños se divirtieron un montón y nosotros con ellos. Tanto mi hijo como mis ahijadas recibieron un buen montón de regalos tanto de sus amigos como del resto de la familia. Fue un día inolvidable, único, original, muy al estilo Cullen/Swan/Vulturi, dentro de un futuro feliz que nos esperaba y recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Pero todavía nos quedaban cosas por vivir y una de ellas llegó justo unos meses después, la doble y deseada boda de Alice e Irina para la cual ya estaba todo dispuesto. La iglesia, los padrinos, las damas de honor, el cura, los novios, solo faltaba que las novias hicieran su entrada triunfal…pero… las novias no llegaban ¿dónde diablos estaban las novias?

—¿Se puede saber que les pasa y porque tardan tanto? –nos interrogó Marco a Esme y a mí como si nosotras tuviéramos la respuesta a todos los enigmas de la vida.

—Un momento voy a ver qué sucede –le dije a Esme que ya tenía bastante con calmar a su muy hiperactiva hija, copia exacta de Alice como ya predije en su día. Me encaminé hacia la zona de la iglesia en donde las novias esperaban a que sonase la música que les daba la entrada. Cuando llegué allí el espectáculo era desolador. Tanto Alice como Irina estaban las dos sentadas en el amplio sofá, hechas un mar de lágrimas y todas despatarradas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ellos no nos quieren, no quieren casarse –sollozó Irina.

—Vamos no seáis idiotas están ahí fuera esperando por vosotras.

—Lo hacen porque nosotras los hemos obligado, buaa –sollozaba Alice pañuelo en mano e Irina la secundaba —tanto insistimos que al final nos lo pidieron porque no tenían otro remedio, pero en realidad no querían, los forzamos y nosotras no queremos que se casen a la fuerza, los amamos mucho como para forzarlos a hacer algo así –continúo Alice haciendo unos estruendosos gritos tanto con el pañuelo al sonarse como al llorar, ruidos y gritos que eran corroborados por Irina y a mí me empezaron a desesperar. Ni corta ni perezosa y sin saber lo que hacía, salí del aquel cuarto y me encaminé de nuevo al altar. Edward al verme llegar me interrogó con la mirada pero no le contesté.

—No quieren casarse –les solté de sopetón y sin anestesia local o total a los dos pobre novios que estaban deseosos esperando en el altar y ambos se quedaron con la quijada colgando.

—¿Qué? –gritaron los dos a la vez.

—Lo que oís, dicen que os han obligado y coaccionado pero que vosotros no queréis casaros por lo que no pueden forzaros a hacer algo tan importante en contra de vuestra voluntad.

—¿Pero estas niñas son gilipollas?– bramó Marco furibundo – después del lió que han armado todos estos meses volviéndonos locos a todos y de cómo nos han tenido de un lado para otro, serán imbéciles… esto…perdón padre perdón pero es que estas muchachas son capaces de sacar lo peor que hay en mí.

—Está usted perdonado señor Vulturi —dijo el cura que curiosamente era el mismo de nuestra boda y al que se le veía esto...digamos… ¿muy entretenido? con la situación

—Oh no de ninguna manera, no he aguantado yo tanta tontería por parte de las dos para que ahora no quieran casarse vociferó Sulpicia, de esto me encargo yo.

—Voy contigo –dijo Esme dejando a Maggie en los brazos de un Carlisle un tanto confundido, una de las dos estúpidas resulta que es mi hija y…

—¡No!, chillo Jasper totalmente decidido y parando a las dos mujeres de pronto, ambas se quedaron con un pie arriba y otro abajo como si hubieran sido congeladas, tal fue la magnitud del grito—, de esto nos encargamos nosotros. Tienen razón en que nos ha costado mucho decidirnos pero no era porque no las quisiésemos o no quisiéramos casarnos, simplemente era porque para nosotros la situación era cómoda, pero tienen razón y somos nosotros los que tenemos que arreglarlo. Las amamos muchísimo, teníamos que haber hecho esto mucho antes pero, como digo, nos acomodamos con una situación que nos tenía viviendo como una pareja ya casada. Es obvio que ellas querían más pero no supimos darnos cuenta, pero nadie nos ha forzado a nada, lo decidimos nosotros solitos.

—Cosa que a mí siempre me pareció muy mal, me refiero a vivir como una pareja casada sin estarlo, ¿no lo ve usted así padre? –le preguntó el abuelo Edward al pobre cura.

—Hombre…pues…en fin…estamos en el siglo XXI y…no en la Edad Media…pero vamos que sí, tienen toda la razón –termino de decir cuando vio la cara de pocos amigos del abuelo Marco —lo cierto es que su familia me parece muy…interesante…cuando me enteré que de nuevo habría una boda doble en la familia Cullen Vulturi me ofrecí voluntario y…

—Hijo –intervino ahora Carlisle siempre conciliador interrumpiendo al cura –ese discurso que nos habéis echado está muy bien pero ¿no crees que deberíais ir a decírselo a ellas?

—Y de paso les dais aun buen sopapo a mi hermana y a mi prima de parte mía –dijo Kate muy enfurecida meciendo a Garrett junior para que dejara de llorar.

—Quedaros todos aquí, que ya nos encargamos nosotros, ¿vamos Jasper?

—Te sigo.

—Pero no se puede ver a la novia antes de casarse –dijo Dydime.

—Créeme abuela, no las vamos a ver. Hablaremos por detrás de la puerta.

Y nunca sabremos lo que pasó, pero el caso es que después de un buen rato en los que pasamos todos muchos nervios, dos sulfurados Jasper y Laurent ocuparon su lugar, momentos después salieron dos muy recompuestas, sonrientes y felices novias al encuentro de sus futuros maridos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La boda fue preciosa, no exenta por supuesto de las interrupciones al estilo Cullen/Vulturi/Swan. El cura se lo pasó en grande nuevamente todo hay que decirlo. El banquete, karaoke incluido, fue espectacular. La noche de bodas particular que disfrutamos mi pedazo de hombre y yo fue… memorable, de las que nunca se olvidan. Eddie fue nuestro cómplice aviniéndose a dormir como un tronco toda la noche.

La vida ahora nos sonreía, ahora por fin éramos felices, ahora nadie nos amargaba la existencia ni amenazaba nuestra dicha.

—¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó mi pedazo de hombre mientas acariciaba mi pelo puesto que mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro desnudo, ambos recuperándonos de la intensa velada de amor.

—En que nunca le estaré más agradecida a Alice por obligarme a aceptar esa cita casi a ciegas.

—Totalmente de acuerdo mi amor. Gracias a ese diablo encontré a mi mujer perfecta justo cuando estaba empezando a dudar de su existencia. Si hubiera hecho caso antes…no sabes lo mucho que te amo mi vida, tú y mi hijo sois todo para mí, os venero, os adoro y os idolatro.

—Nosotros a ti también Edward y ahora mismo tu encantadora mujer perfecta va a demostrarte lo perfecta que es para ti –le dije subiendo a horcajadas sobre él y continuando con nuestra velada de amor y también con nuestra recuperada vida.

Poco tiempo después nos enteramos de que a Tanya se le había concedido un permiso penitenciario que le permitía salir de la cárcel durante el día y volver a dormir por la noche, los fines de semana podría dormir fuera de ella. Su médico fue el que solicitó este permiso carcelario mediante un documento firmado por él, en que él se hacía responsable de ella argumentando que era momento de que se fuese reincorporando poco a poco a la sociedad. El mismo doctor le había procurado un trabajo en un supermercado para que tuviera disponibilidad económica y la había ayudado a encontrar un pequeño apartamento para los fines de semana cuyos gastos corrían a cargo del estado hasta que ella no fuese económicamente independiente. Su abogado y el Ministerio Fiscal, nos preguntaron, a través de Laurent e Irina, si teníamos algún inconveniente en que ella estuviese más o menos libre, el médico nos aseguró que estaba totalmente recuperada y se nos juró y perjuró que no podría viajar ni salir del país bajo ningún concepto, estaría siempre vigilada.

Al estar abolida la pena de muerte en el estado de Illinois, Carmen y Elizabeth habían sido condenadas a Cadena Perpetua y trasladadas por separado a otras dos prisiones de máxima seguridad fuera del Estado. Se les había negado la posibilidad de salir bajo fianza por buen comportamiento y permanecerían para siempre fuertemente custodiadas y con las visitas restringidas, sus abogados incluidos, ya que no los necesitarían y además, no podían comunicarse entre ellas bajo ningún concepto, de hecho estaban cada una en una cárcel de un estado distinto. Tanto a Rachel como a Rebeca se las separó también en cárceles distintas por si acaso y lo mismo sucedió con la madre de Chelsea. Eleazar permaneció donde estaba pero también incomunicado. Su amenaza por fin ya no existía.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidimos que nosotros no queríamos negarle a Tanya la posibilidad de ser feliz pues la considerábamos una víctima más que un verdugo, así que dijimos que sí con la condición de que no se acercara a ningún miembro de la familia, Chelsea y Carlos incluidos en ella. Aunque de momento no pudiéramos olvidar porque eso nos resultaba imposible, era tiempo de perdonar, de dejar los malos momentos atrás conservando solo del pasado los buenos recuerdos, esos que hay que atesorar en nuestro memoria, esos que nos permiten seguir avanzando y continuar con nuestras vidas, esos que contribuyen a hacernos mejores personas.

Y eso es lo que me llevaba en claro de todo esto: el primer día que le vi cuando Alice me obligó a aceptar aquella famosa cita a ciegas, las fotos en la Puerta de Alcalá y la Cibeles, nuestro recorrido del día siguiente por el Paseo del Prado y la visita a los museos, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, la segunda cita cuando hablamos en la habitación del hotel y fue tan sincero conmigo hablándome de Elizabeth y de Tanya, pidiéndome después que fuera su novia, cuando me pidió en esa velada hermosa que fuera su esposa, cuando nos casamos, la maravillosa luna de miel, el nacimiento de mi hijo, todos y cada uno de nuestros momentos de amor.

La memoria es como un inmenso ordenador capaz de almacenar buenos y hermosos recuerdos y de dejar en un lado, relegados al olvido, los malos. Ese no era el fin de nuestras vidas, era la continuación de ellas, sin amenazas ni miedos. No sería un camino de rosas, nada lo es, habría momentos malos y buenos, discusiones, pero los enfrentaríamos siempre juntos y escudados por el inmenso amor que nos teníamos, junto a nuestra particular y curiosa familia.

_** FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas ¿cómo os va?<strong>

**Bueno pues como veréis hemos llegado al final de la historia, en un capitulo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Todavía me falta por subiros el epílogo y los outakkes pero la historia en sí ha llegado hasta aquí.**

**Quiero daros las gracias a todas las que me habéis seguido capítulo tras capítulo siendo fieles a mí a pesar de que en un momento determinado y por motivos muy personales empezó a faltarme el tiempo dando como resultado el no poder contestaros los rr y atrasando la publicación de los capítulos. Por todo esto os doy de nuevo las gracias y os pido perdón.**

**Gracias a todas de verdad por esos maravillosos rr que he ido recibiendo capitulo tras capitulo y que han sido para mí un bálsamo capaz de subirme unos ánimos que a veces tenía demasiado por los suelos.**

**Gracias especialmente a:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16, eLeTwihard,ariyasy,jhanulita,andredecullen,torposoplo12**

**Bienvenidas mis nuevas lectoras: ariyasy, jhanulita, andredecullen, torposoplo12**

**A todas aquellas que me habéis ido añadiendo poco a poco a vuestras alertas y favoritos.**

**Y, por supuesto, a todas aquellas autoras anónimas y silenciosas.**

**Por último aclarar que he dado permiso para adaptar esta historia a los Juegos del Hambre a Torsoplo12**

**También deciros que tengo escrito una especie de mini fic que os subiré en breve, si es posible mañana por ser el Día de San Valentín, se llama En busca de un amor perdido, si es posible subiré otra especie de OS o mini fic también por San Valentín fecha de la que yo soy una gran fan pues lo considero un tributo al amor en todas sus acepciones. Y con ello me despido por un tiempo hasta que mi próxima historia, La Apuesta, esté más o menos escrita y así evitar los retrasos que por causas ajenas a mi voluntad, ha sufrido esta fic a la hora de su publicación.**

**Muchos besos y muchas gracias. Nos vemos en el epílogo y en los outakkes.**


	30. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esa historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Momentos sueltos de una vida plena y feliz<strong>

**Diez años después.**

**Aprendiz de Celestina.**

**Pov Bella**

—¿Qué diablos os ha pasado? –exclamé yendo al encuentro de mi niño quien salía de la mano de Rossie todo sucio y desarreglado, como si se hubiera pegado con alguien.

—Jacob y él se han peleado –dijo mi sobrina rodando los ojos—, aunque no sé muy bien porqué. Sus profesoras los han regañado a los dos y me han llamado para que os lo diga. Dicen que quieren hablar con Lizzie y contigo por lo visto están todo el día a la gresca. Así que…misión cumplida, me voy con Seth –y soltándonos a los dos niños pues traía a Jacob de la otra mano, se marchó con ¿su amigo?

—Es que Jacob me tiene harto no hace más que acosar a mi Isabella –dijo mi Eddie.

—¿Tu Isabella?, no sabía yo que la hubieras comprado –le dijo Jacob junior todo rabioso—, además ¿Cómo sabes que es ella si hay dos y son iguales?

—Isabella es mía, la tía lo dice siempre, vosotras hicisteis un pacto antes de que naciéramos –dijo mi niño visiblemente enfadado mirándonos a Chels y a mi —¿a que si mamá, a que si tía?

—Esto pues…—empezó mi amiga rascándose la cabeza confundida sin saber que contestar. A su lado Lizzie miraba la escena bastante entretenida y menos mal que éramos amigas porque era la típica situación en la que dos madres discuten y dejan de hablarse para siempre mientras que al día siguiente los cabritos de los niños están otra vez como amigos sin que nada hubiera pasado.

—Pero ella puede elegir –dijo Jacob que estaba igual de sucio, despeinado y desarreglado, yo pensé para mis adentros que como el hijo fuera tan pesado como el padre, Eddie lo llevaba claro. Claro que mi Eddie a sus once años estaba en vías de convertirse en un pedazo de hombre al igual que su padre y entonces no habría Capitán América versión 2 que pudiera con él.

—Si ni siquiera las distingues –apuntó mi niño –no sabes cual es una y cuál es la otra y además eres más pequeño que ellas.

—¿Tu si las distingues?, y la edad es una cifra –dijo Jacob impasible, dejándonos a las tres madres atontadas ya que era muy curioso que un niño de casi nueve años dijera esas cosas.

—Igualito, igualito de cursi que su padre –murmuró Lizzie entonces. No, si ya lo decía yo.

—Pues si porque la quiero, ¿verdad tía Chelsea que cuando quieres a alguien la distingues entre todas?, tu siempre lo dices cuando te preguntan cómo diferencias a una de la otra.

—Pues a ver listillo por ahí vienen las dos juntas, ilumíname ¿quién es Bella y quien es Marie?

—La de la derecha es Isabella, no le gusta que la llamen Bella, pedazo de mendrugo, porque la confunden con mi madre. ¿A que la de la derecha es Isabella?, ¿a que si tía Chelsea?, ¿a que ella es para mí porque al saber distinguirla de su hermana es que la quiero?, ¿tu siempre lo dices?, ¿o no lo dices?

—Esto yo…bueno…pues…sí…sí lo digo y sí efectivamente es Isabella –contesto mi amiga tan confundida como yo por la pelea tan…¿absurda?, pero Chels como siempre reaccionó antes que yo y menuda reacción que tuvo la señora—. Pero no hay porque discutir, tengo dos, es obvio que Isabella es para Eddie que sabe distinguirla muy bien de su hermana –por el rabillo del ojo vi como el ladino de mi hijo sonreía triunfante con esa sonrisa made in su padre que mandaba las bragas de todas las féminas a tomar el viento fresco –pero Marie es una niña muy mona, igualita que su hermana por si no te habías dado cuenta y además también está Bree la hermana de Eddie, ¿no te gustaría ser cuñado de Eddie?, y Maggie, también están Maggie y Sophie ¿no te parecen monas?, Alice estaría encantada de que cortejaras a su hija y así serías primo de Eddie y Esme no pondría reparos en que fueses novio de Maggie, ¿quién mejor que tu para su hija? Esto…con tu permiso Lizzie que tu hijo y yo tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar ¿me cuidáis a mis niñas por favor?, esto es una conversación de hombres –le dijo a la perpleja madre que se quedó tan alucinada y clavada en el sitio como yo. Realmente nuestra amiga no tenía arreglo.

Ni corta ni perezosa cogió en brazos a Diego, su hijo de tres años, al tiempo que agarraba con la misma mano a Liam, un niño libanes de doce años que Carlos y ella habían recogido y adoptado cuando Chelsea cubrió una noticia sobre los niños procedentes de Libia que Cruz Roja Internacional, por motivos médicos, había trasladado a España, para que fueran atendidos dada la terrible situación que atravesaba este país después de sufrir esa guerra cruenta. Con la mano que le quedaba libre tomó de los hombros a Jacob en un gesto de complicidad y adelantándose a los demás siguió hablando con él ante la mirada atónita de Liam y Eddie que salió corriendo detrás de ellos, no en vano era parte interesada en el asunto.

—Bree y Sophie son todavía muy pequeñas –escuchamos como protestaba Jacob.

—Si ahora lo son, pero crecerán no se va a quedar así toda su vida –rebatía Chels. Además ¿no has dicho antes que la edad es una cifra? Mi hijo les cogió el paso.

—Ella tiene razón, hay más, puedes dejarme a mí la mía. Además Bree es más pequeña te viene mejor, no tengo ningún problema en ser tu cuñado porque el caso es que me caes bien; aunque si prefieres a Sophie por mí estupendo; y si te gustan mayores pues también están Maggie y Clarice.

—Eddie tiene razón —metió baza Liam chapurreando como bien podía un español que el pobre estaba aprendiendo ya que acudía a un colegio especial que subsanara este inconveniente—, eres un egoísta deja a Isabella para él y también podrías dejar a Marie de paso que hay muchas, somos una familia grande. Es muy cierto que no sabes distinguirlas, si tan pronto adulas a una como a los cinco minutos haces lo mismo con la otra.

—Ahora me vendrás con que Marie también es tuya y que sabes distinguirla de Isabella perfectamente —dijo un Jacob totalmente enfurecido. Lizzie y yo nos miramos levantando una ceja ante el sorprendente comentario de Liam.

—Pues sí claro que sé distinguirla porque también la quiero mucho —contestó Liam sacándole la lengua Marie tiene...—Lizzie y yo volvimos a mirarnos con complicidad. Chels seguía en la séptima luna...o eso parecía.

—Calla no le des pistas —dijo entonces Eddie, que lo descubra por si solo si tanto las quiere.

—Me había olvidado de Clarice –dijo Chelsea ignorando el comentario de su hijo y las opiniones de los otros dos ya que ella estaba a su bola...o...sigo diciendo que... eso daba a entender —además ella es de tu edad.

—Esa está muy lejos al igual que lo están Maggie y Sophie, que manía os ha dado con la edad, ya sé que Clarice es tan grande como yo. Y no soy egoísta —rebatió el pobre niño cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues mira quien ha ido a hablar, el que ha dicho antes que mi hermana y Sophie son muy pequeñas. Y Liam tiene razón con todas las que hay y tienes que ir a quitarme la mía.

—Y encima la confunde y se mete con Marie —dijo Liam también muy malhumorado.

—Las relaciones a distancia son las mejores créeme –le contestó mi amiga sin hacer caso de lo que los niños hablaban entre ellos, o al menos eso daba a entender porque o yo no conocía a esa mujer, o Chels había asimilado los comentarios de Liam desde la primera letra y estaba intentando llevar a Jacob a su...terreno. Lizzi y yo rodamos lo ojos.

—¿Sabes Bella?– me dijo Lizzie –esto va a ser un duelo de titanes porque mi hijo es…tan pesado e insistente como el padre pero Chelsea es…

—Cabezota, terca, testaruda y ahora está en modo de _este burro no hay valiente quien me_ _baje._

Con esta extraña conversación llegamos a los coches y Chelsea ni corta ni perezosa se subió en el suyo. A pesar de que íbamos al mismo sitio a trabajar e íbamos a recoger a los niños al mismo colegio, cada una tenía que llevar su propio coche pues en uno solo no cabían dos adultos, tres sillas de coche y cinco niños más mayores. Puso en las sillas a su hijo más pequeño, subió a Liam, Eddie y a Jacob y arrancó dejándonos plantadas a las demás con sus hijas, Anthony, mi pequeño niño de cinco años y mi niña de tres, sí han oído ustedes bien, nuevamente nos quedamos embarazadas juntas y nuevamente parimos juntas también pero esta vez…estaba Carlos presente, créanme mi pedazo de hombre se ocupó de ese detalle…por la cuenta que le traía.

—Me parece que tengo que ir a tu casa a recoger algo que me han…esto…pedido prestado y de paso dejar lo que yo…me he quedado en su lugar –dijo Lizzie con su habitual sarcasmo. Ya llevo yo a las gemelas no te preocupes te sigo con mi coche.

—Si como dices el hijo es tan pesado como el padre, creo que tendremos para rato. Así que no hay prisa ¿chicos queréis merendar?

—No te quepa la menor duda amiga nos da tiempo a merendar cuatro veces.

—¿Por qué la tía se ha ido sola llevándose a Eddie y Jacob consigo? –preguntó mi pequeño Anthony.

—Esto…bueno…verás

—Es siempre igual…como soy pequeño…nadie me dice nada –dijo refunfuñando al tiempo que pataleaba en el suelo.

—Eh tú no te hagas la victima que a nosotras también nos ha dejado y somos sus hijas y partes implicadas te recuerdo que discuten por mí –Lizzie y yo volvimos a rodar los ojos.

—Esto...¿y de que queréis disfrazaros en Hallowen? —pregunté yo más por cambiar de tema que por otra cosa.

—De Bellatrix Lestrange —contesto esto...uffff...bueno que mas da una de las dos.

—Y...¿no querríais ir de otro personaje de Harry Potter? ¿Hermione, Harry, Ron? —pregunté con la esperanza de convencerlas ya que ese disfraz era como muy...difícil.

—Nop, porque los demás son magos buenos y van vestidos de normal, a no ser que queráis hacernos una capa como las que ellos llevan y buscarnos el uniforme del colegio con escudo de la casa y todo, además estamos en Hallowen tía no en carnaval tenemos que pasarnos al lado oscuro —me contesto quien fuera de las dos rodando los ojos.

—¿Alguna sabe de qué se va a disfrazar mi niño? —pregunte con la esperanza de que fuera facilito.

—Sip de Voldemort y no vale solo con ponerle un gorro de baño para semejar que está calvo que quiere el traje enterito.

—Ostras amiga pues lo lleváis claro.

—No te quejes que Jacob dice que quiere ir de Severus Snape y ese también lleva capa.

—Lizzie y yo nos miramos aterradas, menudo trabajo extra que nos habían buscado estos chicos.

—Y yo quiero ir disfrazado de Joker.

Bueno a ese con pintarle la cara...o al menos eso pensaba yo.

—Vamos a ver Chelsea vas a dejar ya esa estupidez de conversación, creo que son muy pequeños para eso además tengo que hablaros de algo que… —le dijo por enésima vez mi marido a una Chelsea empeñada en dejar arreglado el futuro amoroso de mi hijo y de Jacob junior. Por lo visto mi amiga en vez de ir a su casa se vino directamente a la nuestra ya que entraba y salía de allí como Pedro por su casa, al igual que nosotros los hacíamos de la suya. Tanto es así que teníamos nuestras propias llaves. Nosotras hacia como diez minutos que habíamos regresado después de disfrutar de una buena merienda. Cuando llegamos, mi pedazo de hombre nos estaba esperando todo desesperado en la entrada de la misma, pues Chels le estaba volviendo loco.

—De estupidez nada, Eddie, estamos decidiendo el futuro.

—Vamos ni que fueras Obama en una cumbre mundial.

—_Ummmm nunca menosprecies la mano que mece la cuna, porque esa es la mano que moverá el mundo_ –dijo tan tranquila parodiando a la famosa película a cuya protagonista no la quería yo a menos de doscientos mil kilómetros de mí pero bueno, la frase hay que reconocer que tenía su aquél, no sé qué pintaba en ese momento concreto pero mi amiga era así. El timbre de la puerta sonó y mi pedazo de hombre fue corriendo a abrirla, se le notaba nervioso. Carlos, Jacob y mis hermanos aparecieron por ella. Lo cierto es que tanto Lizzie como yo estábamos muy mosqueadas por su actitud y nos mirábamos entre nosotras de vez en cuando pues parecía ¿ansioso?, hacía muchos años que no le veía así y eso…me dio pavor ya que me trajo muy malos recuerdos, recuerdos que tenía totalmente olvidados. Había llamado personalmente a los chicos y a Rose para una especie de reunión de urgencia.

—Que es eso que tienes en la mano mi amor –le pregunté a mi Edward al ver que sostenía algo parecido a una carta totalmente estrujada.

—Es…no sé cómo decirlo…es…una carta de Tanya –nos dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo, cuando ya todos los demás estaban acomodados en el sillón y los niños jugando en la sala destinada para ellos.

—¿De Tanya? –preguntamos todos perplejos.

—Sí, no sé como lo ha hecho y si es legal lo que ha hecho, en realidad no ha salido del país pero ¿qué querrá?, he llamado a Laurent y me ha dicho que él ya tenía conocimiento de que nos iba a llegar pero…que no sabe su contenido…su abogado le llamó y le pidió permiso, por lo visto tanto él como su médico están al corriente. El doctor Ian Gerandy le dijo que era…algo que su paciente necesitaba hacer.

—¿Por qué Laurent no nos avisó? –preguntó ahora Rose

—Porque dice que como soy muy ansias, no me quiso decir nada hasta que la carta no llegase…de todos modos me ha asegurado que su gente está vigilando de nuevo a Tanya y…no me ha querido decir más pero creo que sabe algo que no me cuenta.

—Bueno, míralo por este otro lado Eddie si ella llamó a Laurent a través de su abogado, y este le ha dado su permiso legal nada malo puede ser.

—Si…eso creo pero…tengo tanto miedo.

—Mi amor ella ha cambiado, lleva años sin dar señales de vida –le dije sentándome en su regazo para acariciarle el pelo, cosa que le tranquilizaba.

—Pues por eso ¿qué puede querer ahora?

—¿Por qué no la abres, lo averiguas y así nos enteramos todos? –le dijo Emmett

—Porque os estaba esperando a todos, está dirigida a los señores Cullen y demás familia –me contestó rasgando el sobre. La miró por unos momentos y empezó a leer.

_Queridos Bella, Edward y… los demás:_

_Sé que estaréis sorprendidos por mi carta pero he de deciros que es completamente legal pues la estoy escribiendo delante de mi abogado y de mi médico. Necesitaba escribiros. Edward, necesitaba escribirte sobre todo a ti, en realidad esta carta es para ti, bueno la primera parte de ella, pero…no quería crear malos entendidos y…por eso la dirigí a todos esperando que la leas delante de los demás, sobre todo de Bella. Solo quería decirte que ahora entiendo tu punto, comprendo lo que me quisiste decir aquel último día que nos vimos en la sala de visitas de la prisión, ahora soy consciente del daño que estuve a punto de haceros._

_Hace como cosa de dos años empecé a salir con un compañero del trabajo, una cosa llevo a la otra y nos fuimos enamorando poco a poco. Sí, cuesta trabajo creerlo, mi obsesión por ti ya pasó, me enamoré de verdad o…al menos eso creo porque sé que en el fondo de mi alma siempre te querré y siempre serás mi primer amor, pero de todos modos soy feliz. Estoy embarazada de seis meses y con mi hijo aun dentro de mí ahora sé lo que sentiste, porque es lo mismo que sentiría yo si alguien quisiera hacer daño a Tom o a mi pequeño aun no nato._

Y aquí va el resto de la carta, la que va dirigida a todos, según pone aquí –relato Edward.

_Ian, que aun sigue siendo mi médico, ha solicitado mi libertad bajo fianza puesto que me he casado y no es bueno criar a un niño en una cárcel. Ian piensa que estoy restablecida y preparada para incorporarme del todo a la sociedad, pero siento que, independientemente de que os escriban solicitando vuestra opinión, os lo tengo que decir yo y pediros por favor personalmente que aceptéis. No puedo salir de momento del país y siempre estaré vigilada, pero tampoco tengo ninguna intención de haceros daño y volver a las andadas, quiero a mi marido porque me hace feliz, es cariñoso, dulce y atento, quiero a mi hijo y solo necesito vivir en paz y tranquila a su lado. Por eso os ruego que aceptéis mi petición._

_Recibid un fuerte abrazo_

_Tanya_

—¿Qué os parece que tenemos que hacer? –dijo mi hombre aun perplejo.

—Bueno primero tenemos que tener garantías de que no se va a acercar a nosotros, pero algo me dice que es sincera, ya veremos lo que nos cuentan Laurent e Irina. De todos modos no vendría mal pedir informes médicos, todo lo necesario para asegurarnos de que no está fingiendo, pero si es sincera yo daría el visto bueno pues no podemos negarle el poder ser un poco feliz ya que ella fue…tan victima como nosotros. Hace años perdonamos Edward, creo que es momento de olvidar –le dije totalmente convencida de lo que decía. Lo cierto es que hacía años que había relegado al olvido aquellos malos momentos, solo era cuestión de hacerlo oficial.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Bella –dijo Chelsea

—Y yo –dijeron los demás.

Y así fue como por fin dejamos olvidado, atrás y en el pasado ese negro capitulo de nuestras vidas mirando hacia delante con decisión.

**Navidades de aquel mismo año:**

—Así que entonces la tía Alice te obligó a ir y así fue como conociste a papá –volvió a preguntarme Eddie por enésima vez, tanto él como Anthony me miraban expectantes al tiempo que Bree se dedicaba a jugar con mi pelo. Se sabían de memoria la historia pero querían que se las repitiera una y otra vez.

—Sí ella se empeño y no pude negarme, nadie puede negarle nada a tía Alice, pero en este caso nunca le estaré más agradecida por obligarme a ir a aquella cita.

—Es que mi hermana siempre tiene que salirse con la suya, pero…

—Pues sí…como otra que yo me sé.

—¿Tienes algún problema Jacob Black? –preguntó Maggie poniéndose en jarras muy, muy, al estilo Alice.

—Lo veis, como la hermana pero en pequeño –volvió a decir Jacob.

—Desde luego hijo que moscón cojonero eres…no sé a quién habrás salido –dijo su madre y todas las que estábamos presentes en esa habitación nos la quedamos mirando. Y cuando digo todas me refiero a todas las féminas de la familia Cullen/Swan/Vulturi en pleno pues estábamos pasando las navidades en Chicago.

Habíamos llevado a nuestros respectivos hijos a dormir pero mis niños, desde hacía unos pocos meses nunca querían hacerlo sin escuchar atentamente la historia de amor de sus padres, o sea la nuestra. Esa extraña afición había surgido justo a los pocos días de publicar mi nuevo libro, Una cita casi a ciegas, que como es obvio contaba nuestra historia. Yo había pillado más de una vez a Eddie cotilleando en mi portátil para ver si conseguía leer el original y al final opté por contarles una versión más o menos light de una historia que no solo era la favorita de mis hijos ya que el libro estaba obteniendo un enorme y gran éxito. Lo cierto es que tenía de todo, humor, intriga, suspense, acción y…sobre todo amor, mucho amor.

En esos años la familia Cullen/Swan/Vulturi había crecido. Chelsea como ya se sabe, además de a las gemelas tenía a Liam y a Diego; yo había tenido dos preciosos niños más, Anthony y Bree que tenía a Edward comiendo de su mano; Irina tenía a Cintia, Kate a Garrett junior y a Tyler, Alice tenía a Clarice que tenía los mismos años que Jacob y a Sophie, de la misma edad que Diego y Bree, sí, sí ya lo sé a otra que le dio por quedarse embarazada al mismo tiempo que Chelsea. Mis hermanos por fin habían conseguido tener un segundó niño que se llamaba Charlie como mi padre. Esme solo se había quedado con Maggie que era, como ya predije una Alice en pequeño y…bueno…no me gusta ser celestina…eso se lo dejo a Chels pero…Jacob últimamente la miraba mucho. Al final se le había pasado su fijación por Isabella...¿o quizás por Marie? justo en esos días en los que estábamos todos reunidos en la Mansión Cullen.

Ni que decir tiene que todos los niños también estaban interesados en esa historia ya que, aunque era la historia de Edward y mía, salían también sus propios padres y claro…los detalles sórdidos de un padre…siempre llaman la atención. Sobre todo les gustaba la parte en la que Irina y yo nos tragamos aquel famoso carro de la compra cuando huíamos de Cruella y la Madrastra, o la aventura en el famoso templo de Debod al cual se habían empeñado en ir y claro…los adultos no tuvimos más remedio que rememorar aquella época…que sacrificio ¿no? También adoraban escuchar nuestras andanzas en el metro y lo torpe que era yo en los autobuses. Pero la parte que más le gustaba a Maggie era escuchar como su madre…se enfrentaba a la autoridad competente y…salía victoriosa metiéndosela en el bolsillo, claro que Eddie y Anthony para eso ya tenía sus dos propias heroínas, su abuela y yo. Por supuesto, siempre les dábamos una versión edulcorada del asunto insistiendo en que nunca faltamos el respeto a nadie sino que conseguíamos lo que queríamos con educación y buenos modales. Lo cierto es que esa parte de la historia siempre la habíamos omitido hasta que el bocazas de Emmett, quien sino, se lo tuvo que contar. Al principio les dijimos que era mentira, que su tío exageraba pero mi hermano seguía metiendo la gamba más y más por lo que terminamos contándoles una…verdad a medias. El respeto y los buenos modos, era lo más importante de todo y eso se lo dejábamos bien claro a todos, no teníamos muchas ganas de que los niños, antes de ser adultos, quisieran hacer lo mismo que…sus padres y cuestionar a las autoridades fuesen quienes fuesen sin tener la edad suficiente para saber lo que estaban haciendo y en todo caso siempre había que hacerlo con educación y respeto. Era algo que les repetíamos mucho, sobre todo el abuelo Charlie que como buen Jefe de policía les daba unos muy buenos sermones sobre como respetar a la autoridad competente, durante los cuales era normal que se quedasen dormidos como troncos. Los niños nos miraban con ojitos inocentes y nos lo prometían, claro que sabían de sobra que el castigo por infringir la norma sería…muy duro.

Rossie, ya convertida en toda una preciosa adolescente, también solía estar interesada en esa historia a pesar de haberla vivido de primera mano. Siempre la escuchaba con atención argumentado que era muy pequeña para acordarse y diciendo que ojala ella encontrara un hombre que la amara tanto como Edward me amaba a mí o su padre amaba a su madre.

—Vale, vale, se parece a su padre, lo confieso, solo fue una manera de hablar –dijo Lizzie de repente levantando las manos y dándose por vencida.

**Quince años más tarde.**

—Edward, ya está todo preparado –le dijo Diego a mi pedazo de hombre que estaba guapísimo con ese smoking.

—Pues solo faltan las novias, a ver si no se hacen esperar –le dijo Edward con un sonido gutural que se asemejaba a un gruñido—, Diego esto…¿quién es ese individuo que está hablando con Bree?

—Por Dios Edward, es Riley el hijo pequeño de uno de nuestros vecinos, no es el enemigo, es un amigo de Diego y Bree –le dije yo intentando apaciguar a la bestia.

—Bueno…para mí si es el enemigo desde el primer momento en que ha puesto sus ojos…y lo que no son sus ojos en mi niña.

—La verdad es que no me gusta nada como la mira –dijo Anthony acercándose a nosotros.

—A mi tampoco –apuntó Eddie.

—Pues creo que ya somos tres –añadió mi hombre.

—Oh vamos Edward solo está hablando con ella por favor –le dijo Chelsea –dejad ya los tres de ser tan sobre protectores. Ufff que suerte tiene mi Diego de ser mi hijo porque de seguro que si no fuera hijo mío, lo llevaba claro el pobre.

—Estás muy equivocada Chels –contestó mi pedazo de hombre ceñudo –Diego se ha ganado a pulso mi aprobación y respeto. Creo que él es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi niña, después de mi claro está.

—Humildad quítate que viene mi Edward –dije yo por lo bajo, pero sin suerte porque mi hombre me oyó.

—Ni humildad ni nada Bella, un padre es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una hija, luego si ese padre tiene la suerte de dar con un chico como Diego, bueno pues…estaría más conforme de compartir a su niña.

—Tu niña ya no es tan niña, tiene dieciocho años, creo que ya es tiempo de que aceptes eso –le dijo mi hija que había escuchado todo, acercándose a él de forma amenazadora –oh papá siempre serás mi padre y te quiero pero tienes que dejar que viva mi vida. Además yo amo a Diego pero eso no significa que no pueda hablar con otros hombres, además si Diego no…

—Diego no te dice nada por no armarla el día de la boda de mis hermanas, pero lo cierto es que no me gusta nada como te mira ese…

—¿Veis?, ya somos cuatro los que lo decimos.

—Bueno…esto… ¿qué tal si dejamos el drama para más tarde?, dijo Chelsea visiblemente emocionada –esto es una boda no es así Eric –añadió mirando a nuestro amigo el cura, porque sí, quien iba a celebrar la famosa boda era el mismo sacerdote de siempre, que se había convertido en el cura de la familia Cullen/Vulturi/Swan. Cuando se enteró de que íbamos a celebrar una nueva boda, esta vez triple, se ofreció voluntario para venir a oficiarla, al igual que hizo hace años con Alice e Irina. Lo cierto es que nuestra familia y sus cosas, le había atraído desde aquella primera vez en que nos casó a Esme y a mí y se había convertido en un buen amigo, ¿Quién mas sino iba a celebrar esa boda? De hecho era muy joven cuando nos conoció, él era hijo único y se sintió atraído por nosotros.

—Pues sí, Chelsea sí, una boda es, pero déjame decirte que ellos tienen razón, hay cada individuo suelto por ahí, si yo te contara.

—Lo siento mi niña, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y estoy muy enamorada de ti, por eso no puedo evitar ponerme celoso cuando te veo hablando con otro –dijo Diego ignorando a Eric y mirando a Bree con ternura.

—Pues yo también te quiero, pero no puedes encerrarme en una burbuja –dijo de nuevo Bree desafiante, además somos muy jóvenes aún.

Pero todo lo que Diego iba a contestar se esfumó en el aire cuando la música empezó a sonar, todos ocupamos nuestros puestos. Yo como la orgullosa madrina me puse al lado de mi hijo. Junto a Eddie estaba Liam y a su lado Chels. Justo a mi izquierda estaba Lizzie que acompañaba a Jacob. La puerta de la hermosa Iglesia se abrió y unas novias muy peripuestas y felices aparecieron por la puerta, precedidas del enorme cortejo de Damas de Honor y madrinas entre las que se encontraban ¿cómo no? mis hermanos, mi sobrina, mis tres queridas primas con sus maridos y sus respectivos hijos e hijas. Las hermosas mujeres que hoy se convertirían en todas unas señoras casadas, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo en busca de sus muy felices novios.

Primero apareció Isabella del brazo de mi pedazo de hombre que estaba ejerciendo una vez más de padrino ya que Carlos no podía apadrinarlas a las dos. Lo cierto es que Edward se sintió muy feliz cuando Isabella se lo pidió pues nunca había abandonado ese papel, ya que para él esas dos niñas eran como sus propias hijas. Marie apareció detrás, cogida del brazo de un muy orgulloso Carlos. Isabella se casaba con mi Eddie al cual se le veía feliz y muy enamorado; Marie iba al encuentro de Liam a quien mis dos queridos amigos le dieron una oportunidad de vivir una vida digna, completa y feliz, oportunidad que él siempre aprovechó al máximo. Después de Isabella y Marie apareció una sonriente Maggie que del brazo de Carlisle iba al encuentro de Jacob quien se había ido enamorando de ella poco a poco. Esme al verla aparecer empezó a llorar del mismo modo que Renée y Didyme lo habían hecho tiempo atrás cuando éramos nosotras las felices novias. Mi madre lloraba junto a ella, tal y como era su deber de abuela. Tía Sulpicia le dio un pañuelo a Esme y otro a Renée. Mi padre se limitaba a rodar los ojos junto a mi tío Cayo, Emmett y Aro como siempre sonrientes y felices, miraban la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Mi sobrina Rossie lloraba también un poco acurrucada en el pecho de Seth, su marido. Sí, ese mismo Seth por el que se peleó con una amiga tanto tiempo atrás.

Y fue una boda tan bonita, a nuestro propio y peculiar estilo, pero preciosa. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, la familia Cullen/Swan/Vulturi no había perdido su toque especial y original. Faltaban algunos miembros pero…esos permanecían en nuestros corazones donde vivirían allí para siempre. Sí algo había que destacar era el inmenso cariño que nos teníamos en esa gran familia, una familia que había sabido estar unida en los malos momentos, en aquellos en los que es más necesario tenerla. Porque en los buenos momentos es fácil vivir, lo peor es cuando vienen los problemas y esos los habíamos enfrentando juntos.

**Cuatro meses más tarde de la boda de Eddie. San Valentín y una nueva cita casi a ciegas.**

—¿En serio tienes que ir? –le pregunté totalmente decepcionada.

—Sí, mi amor, no tengo más remedio, no sé qué tipo de emergencia será pero Carlisle no puede acudir y el segundo al mando soy yo, no tengo más remedio cielo mío.

—Pero…pero…esta noche –le dije titubeando y con lágrimas en los ojos –era...una noche especial. Es San Valentín. ¿Y porque no puedo ir contigo? Bree va a salir con Diego, y Anthony con Melany, yo me quedaré sola.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?, pero tendremos muchas noches para demostrarnos nuestro amor cariño, muchas, que el amor no solo se demuestra en un día como hoy, el amor hay que fomentarlo y mimarlo todos los días, cielo, ¿o es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que yo te amo? Bella, esto ha surgido tan de repente que no ha dado tiempo casi de nada, créeme que me encantaría que vinieras conmigo pero el avión me está esperando, no hay tiempo que perder y alguien se tiene que quedar para que el barco aquí se mantenga a flote ¿no? –y con un beso de los suyos, de esos que hacen que se me olvide hasta de quien soy salió por la puerta de casa dejándome sola en…una noche como hoy. Nada más verlo desaparecer con el coche calle abajo, subí a mi habitación y me puse a llorar como una tonta, ya sé que era una ridiculez pero…él nunca me había hecho esto, nunca consintió que el trabajo se interpusiera entre nosotros. Muy bien me podría haber ido con él, el barco se manejaba solo, no era la primera vez que nos íbamos los dos juntos, aquí había gato encerrado ¿Podría ser posible que me hubiera dejado de querer y tuviera una amante con la que prefería pasar ese día?, ¿tan grave era la emergencia que no podía esperar… a que por lo menos yo me fuera con él? y ¿tan misteriosa?, me costaba trabajo creerlo. Pero era creer eso o la posibilidad de que…tuviera una amante con la que se había ido a pasar una noche como está y esa posibilidad era tan…horrible que no quería ni pensar en ella. Simplemente era para mí inconcebible que Edward me engañase.

Pero…el caso es que había una tercera posibilidad…lleve mi mano al bolsillo de mis pantalones donde descansaba una de las misteriosas cartas que llevaba recibiendo desde hacía varios días junto a una rosa roja, símbolo del amor. Lo cierto es que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era…tan raro. Desdoblé una vez más la carta y la leí, era la letra de un hermoso poema escrito por Gustavo Adolfo Becker uno de los poetas románticos más importantes que le dio España al mundo entero y uno de mis favoritos. De hecho todas las cartas eran más o menos iguales, todas contenían una hermosa poesía, pero esta carta era especial ya que al final de ella, quien fuese que la enviase, me proponía una cita. Me la quedé mirando fijamente y volví a leerla:

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_Como un débil cristal._

_¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_

_Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

_La llama de tu amor_

_Este poema solo refleja una pequeña, muy pequeña parte del inmenso amor que siento por ti mi hermosa Bella porque bien cierto es que podrán apagar la energía de mi corazón, pero ni por esas dejaré nunca de amarte. Porque yo soy ese hombre mí amada Bella, el que te amará por toda la eternidad, aun después de la muerte._

_Te espero mañana a las siete de la tarde en la Puerta de Alcalá. Por favor no faltes._

Y hasta ahí, íbamos bien, hasta ese momento para mi estaba más que claro que la carta podría ser de Edward, él sabe mejor que nadie como me gustan los poemas de amor y en especial Gustavo Adolfo Becker y Fabián Ruiz autor de los poemas de las otras cartas. Además, en esta última, junto a la poesía, me proponía una nueva cita a ciegas. Pero lo que seguía a continuación me tenía descolocada.

_Ya sé que estás casada y amas a tu marido por encima de todas las cosas pero…por favor no faltes…no te arrepentirás. Tranquila cielo no lo vas a engañar…yo sé que nunca lo harías._

_Te amo con toda mi alma._

Tu misterioso admirador, tu amante secreto.

Desde luego una cosa estaba clara y era que no tenía las más mínima intención de engañar a mi hombre aunque…él me estuviera engañando a mí con alguna fulana posiblemente más joven que yo, tal y como había empezado a sospechar esa misma noche. No podría hacerle eso. De ningún modo pensaba acudir a esa cita, lo decidí en el mismo instante en que termine de leerla la primera vez, pero ese viaje misterioso y repentino…es como si me estuviera allanando el camino y además, debía ser sincera conmigo misma, estaba intrigada y mucho, por eso llevaba la carta metida en el bolsillo en vez de haberla quemado como fue mi primera intención. Con una gran confusión mental tomé el teléfono y llamé a Chelsea y a Rose pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, ellas tuvieran razón. Quizás la carta sí era de Edward y negándome a ir le estaba destrozando lo que fuera que me tuviese preparado. No sabía qué hacer, pero una cosa estaba clara, si al final iba y no era él, me volvería inmediatamente a casa pero eso sí, Edward ya podía tener una buena excusa para dejarme plantada en una noche como hoy.

—Oh vamos Bella –me dijo por milésima vez Chelsea desde que había entrado por la puerta de mi casa seguida de Rose –solo una miradita aunque solo sea de lejos no te vendrá mal.

—¿Estas sugiriendo que engañe a mi marido Chels? –le dije sorprendida.

—No, por Dios, en la vida se me ocurriría eso Bella, lo que sucede es que estoy tan convencida de que el dueño de esas cartas es el mismo Edward que por eso te empujo a que vallas. Quien si no podría mandarte esas cartas tan bonitas, solo él Bella, nadie más que él.

—Muy seguras estáis las dos pero ¿y si no es él?, os recuerdo que se ha ido de viaje ¿y si tiene una amante?, no será el primer hombre de su edad que se busca una…más joven que la esposa –les dije poniéndome a llorar de nuevo cosa que no había dejado de hacer desde que las dos habían llegado.

—Bella por favor, ese hombre te ama demasiado como para engañarte, besa el suelo por donde tu pisas, te mira de una forma abrasadora, se siente el amor que te tiene a distancia, aparte de ese misterioso viaje ¿qué más motivos te ha dado?, ¿acaso ha dejado de tratarte como la diosa que siempre has sido para él? –me dijo Rose visiblemente enfadada.

—Ninguno pero…

—Pero nada…ese viaje no existe, es una tapadera, él es quien te ha enviado esas cartas así que deja de decir y hacer estupideces, ponte guapa y acude a esa cita con tu hombre.

—¿Y si no es él?

—Pues le dejas las cosas bien claras a quien sea y te vuelves a casa a esperar a tu marido que te ama con locura –dijo Chelsea como si todo fuera tan fácil y obvio—. Bella no te enviaría allí sino estuvieras convencida de que es él, analiza las cartas. ¿No son esos tus dos poetas favoritos?, vamos Bella si ni siquiera nosotras sabíamos que te gustaran tanto esos dos poetas, con los años que hace que nos conocemos.

—Si…pero…

Así que aquí estaba yo, escondida detrás de una esquina esperando a ver si descubría quien era el misterioso dueño de la carta, bueno que tonterías digo, lo que estaba esperando ver era a Edward con un buen ramo de flores en la mano, era la única persona a la que quería ver, con quien quería estar. Pero…no había señales de él. Sin embargo, había varios hombres portando sendos ramos …esperando, ¿sería alguno de esos el que…? estaba a punto de volverme para regresar a una casa de donde nunca debí haber salido, para esperar a que volviera mi marido y encararle sobre la posibilidad de la amante cuando…mi pie piso algo blando. Una sensación de deja vu se apoderó de mí en ese momento, o yo era muy oportuna para pillar una porquería perruna o...

—Señora disculpe…creo que lo que hay debajo de su pie es el mío –escuché como me decía una voz aterciopelada que reconocería entre todas las voces del mundo. Me volví lentamente y ahí estaba él, mi pedazo de hombre con el ramo de rosas rojas más hermoso y grande que nunca vi, junto a la típica caja de bombones en forma de corazón y una sonrisa más hermosa aun, de esas que te mandan las bragas a paseo. A pesar de las huellas visibles de la edad en su rostro, seguía siendo para mí el mismo pedazo de hombre del que me enamoré aquel día ya tan lejano en el mismo sitio donde estábamos ahora, La Puerta de Alcalá, desde entonces lo amaba con locura y era ese mismo amor el que ahora veía reflejado en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—Así que…eras tú…el de la carta eras…

—¿Y quién mas podría ser mi vida?, soy yo el que te ama como un loco, esta noche y todas las noches que me queden por vivir –me dijo tomándome por la cintura para acercarme a él dándome un beso tan ardiente que mis bragas se colapsaron en el acto.

—Que sepas que no iba a venir…no estaba segura de que fueses tu y…yo nunca te engañaría…Rose y Chelsea me obligaron…me decían que eras tú.

—Ya lo sé mi amor, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca me serías infiel, como yo tampoco lo sería, ¿cómo pudiste pensar eso cielo?

—Bueno tú…el viaje…la emergencia…nunca habías antepuesto el trabajo a mí y claro…me sentí un poco confusa e insegura, me resultaba difícil creerlo pero…perdona Edward, perdona por haber dudado de ti —le dije con mucho remordimiento de conciencia.

—Perdonada estás, la verdad es que yo…con mi actitud te di pie a pensar eso…pero que sepas que te amo con locura nunca lo haría mi vida, nunca sería tan tonto de arriesgar todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que hemos construido con tanto amor a lo largo de estos años.

—Yo tampoco lo haría, que sepas que Rose y Chelsea me obligaron y... —volví a repetir tercamente.

—Ya lo sé mi amor, sé lo testaruda que eres, realmente las compadezco, por eso me inventé el viaje ya que sabía que por más que ellas te insistieran no ibas a venir si yo…bueno…si no tomaba medidas drásticas –me dijo dándome un nuevo beso devora mentes y voluntades.

—O sea…que…la emergencia…—le dije cuando me hube recuperado un poquito, pero solo eso un poquito de aquel beso.

—¿Y que puede haber más importante que salir a cenar con el amor de mi vida en una noche como esta?, la noche de los enamorados.

—¿Y eso de que no solo me quieres esta noche, sino todas, que el amor hay que fomentarlo y mimarlo y…?

—Eso mi querida esposa es la única verdad de todas las mentiras que te he dicho hoy –y ahí estaba esa sonrisa torcida de nuevo y yo…yo no tenía bragas de repuesto.

—¿Me acompaña mi hermosa dama?, la ciudad nos espera y después de cenar…nos espera nuestro hotel.

—¿Has alquilado una habitación en…el mismo hotel?, ¿pero todavía existe?

—La misma habitación mi vida…

—¿Rose y Chels estaba al tanto de esto verdad?

—Hasta del más mínimo detalle, Anthony, Bree y Diego también han sido mis cómplices –y sin más palabras él me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y yo le pase el mío por su cintura y así comenzamos a caminar por una parte de la ciudad que, una vez más, era testigo de nuestro amor.

—Gracias Bella –me dijo después de una hermosa noche de amor en donde habíamos tenido de todo. El sexo seguía siendo maravilloso con ese pedazo de hombre…a pesar de los años transcurridos y a pesar de… que ya no estábamos para grandes trotes, pero aun así hacíamos lo que podíamos porque nos seguíamos necesitando como el primer día.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? –le pregunté confundida.

—Gracias por haber aceptado la cita a ciegas que te propuso Alice, gracias por aceptarme a mí a pesar del equipaje que traía conmigo, gracias por creer en mí, gracias por dejarme conocerte, gracias por darme esta hermosa vida que he tenido junto a ti, gracias por nuestros maravillosos hijos, gracias por existir mi amor. Y gracias por acudir de nuevo a esta nueva cita a ciegas.

—Gracias a ti también Edward, gracias por amarme.

No había más palabras que decir, así que nuestras bocas hablaron por nosotros fundiéndose en un apasionado y tierno beso, un beso lleno de amor, de todo el amor que nos teníamos.

Habíamos tenido una vida tan plena y feliz que…ninguno de los dos la cambiaríamos por nada. Y todavía nos quedaba bastante guerra que dar, no se crean ustedes porque seguro que nos esperaban muchos momentos mágicos y maravillosos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola por aquí. Bueno pues ahora sí que está historia ha llegado a su fin, aunque todavía no apretaré el botón de complete, no sin subiros ese outakkes que os tengo prometido. La historia de Esme y de Carlisle. Espero tenerla finalizada pronto ya que meterme en la mente de otros personajes de Twilight que no sean Bella y Edward me resulta complicado debido a que es la primera vez que lo hago.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros hermosos rr y por estar ahí apoyándome desde el principio de esta locura que empezó siendo un OS que presentaba a un concurso y acabo convirtiéndose en una historia.**

**Gracias en especial a:**

**ludgardita, Angie Masen, briit,mariees, Bella Alexandra Cullen, codigo twilight, Yeya Cullen, Cullen Vigo, AnaisDifi, Lady Andy Pao, Ligia Rodriguez, Tata XOXO, tany cullen, Sereny's Cullen, BABYBOO27, gabyhyatt, valeskaisrobstenforever, Areli Pattirson, anamart05, cmils, tany cullen, Lore562, JosWeasleyC, Areli Pattirson, SalyLuna, Esmeralda C, janalez, beakis, Kate y Mel, SolCullen1, Ilovemybaby, Ruby. Mabel, musa77,luzdeluna2012, naive sweet girl, ma pau cullen lexa0619 ,ISACOBO, MarceCullenHale,Maya Cullen Masen, MarceCullenHale, LeoTwihard16, eLeTwihard,ariyasy,jhanulita,andredecullen,torposoplo12**

**A todas aquellas que me habéis ido añadiendo a vuestras alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas.**

**Besos.**


End file.
